


The Voice of the Kaiserin

by leafmon1995



Series: The Legendary Tamers and the Chosen [1]
Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Tamers, Digimon Wonderswan Series, Digimon Xros Wars | Digimon Fusion
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Digimon Movie Arc, Digimon Season Crossover, F/M, Female Ichijouji Ken, Gen, Kaiser Arc, Osamu not Dead, Ryo present in 02, Tamers Arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 195,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafmon1995/pseuds/leafmon1995
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ken has been mute since she was little. Ken has trouble making friends, even with her brother being a celebrity. Ken wonders if the Chosen Children would be her friend when they are forced to work together to have the world from the Kaiser or would they treat her the same way that everyone else does. [Fem!Ken/Ryo] [AU Digimon Adventures 02/Tag Tamers/Tamers/Xros Wars] [Digimon 02/03/06 Rewrite]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Theme 1: Kaiser Arc

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, Osamu does not die from an accident. It never happened. Ken is a girl in this story and is not the Digimon Kaiser. I am redoing some of the chapters to reflect the Japanese names (humans and Digimon).

In a dark space, the crests spin around and go into the light in the middle. The Crest of Courage and Friendship appears first. Followed by Love, Knowledge, Purity, Sincerity, Light, and Hope. Three more crests follow the original eight. A dark pink rose-like flower, the Crest of Kindness, twin yellow swords crossing each other, the Crest of Loyalty, and finally a green shield with wings, the Crest of Protection.

As the crests enter the light the number 02 spins on the screen. A rainbow of color appears behind it, revealing Digimon Adventure 02.

In a background filled with DigiCode, Daisuke appears in his usual flame jacket, burgundy shorts, and goggles. A shadow spins around, as it gets closer to him. When it hits him a light appears around him as he goes flying off the screen.

Shadows appear around the rest of his team and they too fly off the screen. Miyako is wearing an orange helmet, yellow vest, and red pants. Iori is wearing a beige long sleeve shirt with purple pants. Takeru is wearing a yellow and green shirt, gray shorts, and a white hat. Hikari is wearing a pink and white shirt; yellow shorts and has a camera around her neck.

Ken appears in a purple shirt and blue jeans. Her navy blue hair is tied into a ponytail. Ryo is next to her. He is wearing a blue shirt and green army pants. Ryo and Ken are holding hands as they jump in the air with their partners, Wormmon and Monodramon, and landed in Village of Beginnings with the baby Digimon, playing soccer with them.

Dark Towers appear on the screen. A Devidramon is seen flying with an unknown boy on top of his head. Followed by other evil Digimon.

V-mon, Hawkmon, and Armadimon's heads appear.

A world globe spins around. This globe separates into two spinning globes and moves to be side by side of each other.

A younger Ken and Ryo are seen in a desert fighting Millenniumon. Paildramon and Wizarmon are attacking Millenniumon.

The camera rolls over the Chosen Children. Taichi and Daisuke are next to each other. Miyako is next to Daisuke. Yamato is behind Taichi and Sora is next to Yamato. Next to Sora are Mimi and Koushiro. Next to Miyako are Iori and Takeru. Jo is next to Koushiro and Hikari is next Takeru.

Ken is seen in a cave with Ryo. On a pedestal, there is a pink egg that looks like a rose with the Crest of Kindness on it. Stingmon and Strikedramon are standing behind them.

A Digital Gate opens on a computer followed by a D-Terminal opening up to reveal an egg. Different color lights leave the D-Terminal and go into a blue D-3. Light comes out of the D-3.

V-mon, Armadimon, Hawkmon, Patamon, Tailmon, and Wormmon fly into the light.

In a fire background, Fladramon appears in a fighting stance. In a purple, blue, and green bubble background, Shurimon appears with his shurikens out. In a stone background, Digmon appears in a fighting stands with his drill out. In a blue background, Pegasmon appears galloping in the air. In a pink and yellow background, Nefertimon appears. In a background that looks like an ocean, Submarimon appears. In a sky background, Holsmon appears in a mid-flight position. In a lightning background, Lighdramon appears. In a sparkly dark pink background, Pucchiemon appears and his pink finger is glowing as he points to the side.

Monodramon jumps up in the air in a dark blue background. Behind him are his Adult and Perfect forms: Strikedramon and Cyberdramon.

Impmon comes spinning around in a green background. His adult form, Wizarmon, and a shadow of his perfect form appear behind him.

Fladramon throws fireball before his body is engulfed in flames. He jumps into the airs and is suddenly surrounded my light. He reverts back to V-mon and then evolves into Lighdramon.

Shurimon is in a forest spinning and flying among the trees. After passing a tree, Hawkmon is seen flying out of the trees and into the sky. Holsmon is now seen flying in the sky and is spinning around.

Digmon comes out from the ground and jumps into the sky. He releases his drills before turning back into Armadimon. Armadimon dives into the water and becomes Submarimon.

Pegasmon swoops from the air and releases a shower of stars. Nefertimon flies into release with stones from her neck.

A close up of Daisuke riding Lighdramon is shown. Holsmon flies into the air with Miyako on his back. Pegasmon and Nefertimon fly in with Takeru and Hikari on their backs. Submarimon surfaces from the ocean with Iori inside him.

A face of Osamu appears and floats away as the image of the Digimon Kaiser appears with the Dark Towers behind him. In the background, a white haired woman and a man in a blue coat are watching him.

In a field filled with Dark Towers, Ken and Ryo have their digivices up. Ken's Violet D-3 and crest glow while Ryo swipes a blue card into his white and blue D-Ark. Jewelbeemon and Cyberdramon jump into the air and attack four Dark Tyranomon.

Fladramon jumps into the air as a beam of orange light appears. Shurimon and Digmon jump into the air when beams of green and yellow appear. Angemon and Angewomon fly into the air as light green and pink beams appear. Jewelbeemon and Cyberdramon fly into the air as dark pink and golden beams appear into the air.

A close up of Daisuke running appears. Ryo, Iori, and Takeru are on his left, while Ken, Miyako, and Hikari on his right. All the Digimon in their Child forms, except for Tailmon who is in her Adult form, are running in front of them.

A group picture of Angewomon, Stingmon, Shurimon, Fladramon, Digmon, Cyberdramon, and Angemon appears in front of a blue and green background. The image changes to a red and green background with Nefertimon, Pucchiemon, Holsmon, Lighdramon, Submarimon, and Pegasmon. Finally, in a blue and gray sparkly background are Tailmon, Hawkmon, Wormmon, Monodramon, Armadimon, and Patamon, who are in front of their partners. Behind the children are Angewomon, Stingmon, Shurimon, Fladramon, Digmon, Cyberdramon, Angemon, Nefertimon, Pucchiemon, Holsmon, Lighdramon, Submarimon, and Pegasusmon.


	2. Episode 1: Tag Tamers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all started with the Tag Tamers: Ken, Ryo, and Osamu. They fought to defeat the Millenniumon. But it didn't end there. This is just the beginning of the story.

**Desert, Server Continent, Digital World**

Ken smiled as Paildramon reverts back to V-mon and Wormmon and Wizarmon reverted back to Impmon. She was so relieved. They have finally defeated Millenniumon. Millenniumon had thrown at them one problem after another. She felt sorry for him though. All he wanted was his partner. But he wanted to destroy the Human and Digital World. He was capable of doing it. Because of this, sadly, he had to be stopped.

She wished she could help him though. He had shown her many things about himself. She had seen his heart when she put together the Digimental. There were so much pain and loneliness. He wanted Ryo, for they were destined to be together. She wasn't sure how an evil Digimon could have a partner but it was the DigiWorld after all. Actually, that was a lie. He wasn't exactly evil; he was more corrupted than evil.

Ken watched as the god slowly turned into data. "This is not over Tamers! I will be back! Ryo, you and I will be together!" Millenniumon laughed evilly as his body continued to disintegrate.

"We did it, Ken-chan! Ichijouji-kun!" Ryo screamed in pure joy as he picked her up and spun her around. Osamu was laughing as well. Ken made small sounds of joy as she held onto Ryo. Other than Wormmon, Ryo was her only true friend. She had trouble getting true friends that wanted to be her friend just because she was Ken. Sadly the only people who wanted to be her friends were the ones that wanted to get close to her older brother. He has been some type of celebrity ever since she was five. It hurt when people seemed to ignore her just because she was mute. The only ones who seem to notice her or to show any type of friendship towards her were the Digimon, her brother, and Ryo.

Ryo gently placed Ken on her feet when she heard Osamu calling them. Ken looked up to see spiky black orbs coming at them. Filled with fear she pushed her friend out of the way. Ken closed her eyes and whimpered. She waited for the black orbs to hit her. As long as Ryo was safe she was fine with sacrificing herself. However, instead of feeling pain, like she expected, Ken found herself being pushed aside. Ken was temporally dazed when she hit the ground. However, she got to her feet pretty fast as she heard her brother scream in pain.

Ken sobbed and ran to her brother's side, who was now unconscious. Ken moved her brother on his back and attempted to wake him. Ken noticed that Osamu's glasses were gone. He must have lost it sometime after pushing her aside. Tears blurred her vision, as she shook her brother's shoulder. Ken ignored that Osamu was now paler than her. She had to wake him up. He can't be dead! He can't!

"Ken-chan!"

"Osamu!"

"KEN! OSAMU! RYO!"

"Ken-chan! Ichijouji-kun!"

Ken ignored the others as they ran towards her. Her brother was hurt. Ken tried to speak, to call his name. But all she could make was small sounds from the back of her throat. Once again from her short life, she wished she could speak, even if it was just to say her brother's name.

**Gennai's Home, Server Continent, Digital World**

Ken held Impmon as he slept in her lap. The poor thing has been firing dark energy balls at the wall for the last three hours. She couldn't blame him. He was upset. They all were upset. Ryo and V-mon had fallen asleep in their room, while she crashed in the room that Gennai provided for her brother. Wormmon had fallen asleep on her bed, but she knew he would wake up pretty soon when he realized that she hasn't come to bed yet.

She sighed wondering if her brother's fever has gone down. After Ryo checked to see if he was still alive, he was alarmed to feel Osamu burning up. Osamu was fighting whatever those black orbs were. She frowned. Gennai hadn't really been that helpful. He either didn't know what they were or he was simply not telling them. Ken wasn't sure. She just hoped Osamu would wake up soon.

Ken yawned. It has been a long day for all of them. She knew she was probably the only one still awake. She wasn't sure what time it was, but she assumed it was like four in the morning or something. Ken stretched in her chair slightly. Ken had been sitting in that chair for a good hour now. Her back hurt slightly, but she wasn't going to move. She gave one more look at her brother's sleeping face before dozing off to sleep.

* * *

Ken yawned as she wakes up a few hours later. She was shocked to see that she was no longer in the chair. She frowned. She doesn't remember moving, so someone must have moved her. She looked around the room to see that Impmon and Wormmon were not here. They were probably in the kitchen. Ken did notice however that Ryo was sitting on the chair now.

"Hey," Ryo said to her when she sat up on the bed. She smiled as she waves a hello to him. "Please don't make it a habit to sleep on a chair. Ichijouji-kun would kill me if I allowed you to sleep like that."

Ken pouted at him. She could sleep on a chair if she wanted to. Ryo shouldn't have to worry about that. She could handle her brother's wrath a lot better than he could.

Ken got up from the bed and walked towards her friend. She studied her brother's face. He was still pale, but it was better than it was yesterday. She placed a hand on his cheek and pulled away immediately when it still felt really hot. She turned to Ryo and signed to him. Ken was glad Osamu thought the Digimon and Ryo basic sign language. At least they knew what she was saying when she signed to them. This helped a lot when they kept getting separated over the last ten months.

"I checked before too. Gennai said there nothing we can do until Osamu-kun wakes up. His body already has what it needs to fight this illness. What this illness is still unknown?" Ryo smiled slightly as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey don't worry so much. He'll be alright, Ken-chan. He's strong, just like his little sister."

Ken smiled at her friend, but then pouted when he ruffles her hair. She had learned over the months that the boys couldn't argue with her when she pouted and glared at them. Why this only seemed to work on Ryo, her brother, and the Digimon was beyond her?

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry! Please, enough with the pout!" Ryo said as he tried to cover his eyes with his hand, laughing as he did so.

Ken nodded at him and smiled sweetly at him. She glanced at the digivices that they placed on the bedside table. Her digivice was an oval like shape. It was violet, with a white center. Gennai said it was a D-3. Ryo had D-3 as well, only his was blue. However, Gennai said that the D-3 was only borrowed. Ryo would get his digivice when he meets his partner and not one that was borrowed. __I guess that's what happens when you are a Tamer.__ Osamu, on the other hand, didn't have a D-3. His was more rectangular. It was pale blue until Impmon evolved. When Impmon evolved it turns green.

"Hey, why did you go in the kitchen with the three bottomless pits?" Ryo asked when she turned back to him. Ken made small laughing sounds as she thought of how V-mon, Wormmon, and Impmon probably eaten all the food by now. Ryo groaned as he thought of the same thing. "God! Gennai is so not going to let this down." He sighed. Ken agreed.

Ken moved her hands as she asked Ryo a question. _"Do you want anything?"_

"Sure, a sandwich would be great. If they didn't eat all the food, make me one. I'll stay here just in case he wakes up." Ken nodded again before she walked out of the room and towards the kitchen. Hopefully, the Digimon didn't cause too much of a mess.

**2 Weeks Later**

"Night of Fire!" Ken hid behind a table as Impmon tried to hit V-mon with a dark energy ball that he formed on his fingertip. V-mon should really know better than to anger Impmon when he was tired. It had been a long two weeks for all of them. Gennai said Osamu should be waking up today, but it was now noon and he was still asleep.

This week did not help Impmon at all. V-mon had been trying to annoy Impmon for the last two weeks since Impmon refused to leave Osamu's side. Wormmon stood next to her, watching the fight warily. She knew her partner wanted to help calm the other virus Digimon, being a virus Digimon himself, but seeing how he was ticked off at the moment probably was not a good idea.

Ken sighed and watched as V-mon got hit with a dark energy ball and landed into a pile of papers. They were __so__ in trouble when Gennai got back from where he went.

"V-mon Head!" Ken smacked her forehead as V-mon missed Impmon and slammed into the wall instead, creating a hole. With a grunt, Ken turned to her partner and pointed to the troublesome dragon and imp. She then gestured for him to use his sticky net at them. When Wormmon understood, he left her side and got within a good distance from them before attacking.

"Sticky Net!"

The two troublemakers gasped when they found themselves in a sticky webbing of silk. Ken got up from her hiding place and marched towards the two-trapped Digimon. They flinched when they saw her piercing glare. Ken signed, angrily, in sign language. _"What were you two thinking?!"_ They gulped. _"We are guests at Gennai-san's home! It is uncalled for for you to be destroying it! I know you guys are upset and worried, but that is no reason to act so irresponsibly and immature!"_

She turned to V-mon with a piercing glare. _"V-mon, I know you are worried, we all are, but that does not make it okay to start a fight. You need to be more sympathetic to Impmon. We are not all as cheerful as you are."_ V-mon opened his mouth to say something, but she continued on with her lecture. _"I do not appreciate all this fighting! I understand that you were getting annoyed, but should have thought about what you were saying and tried to talk things out before it got out of hand! If you couldn't do that then get me or Ryo!"_ V-mon had a look of guilt on his face, while Impmon snickered.

Ken reeled on him. _"You are no better!"_ Impmon flinched again. _"You should have known better! We are a team! We might have only been together for a few months now, but you should have been able to handle V-mon in any situation! There was no need to start a fight and almost destroying Gennai's kitchen in the process!"_

Ken glanced at Wormmon when she heard him trying to hold back a laugh. She didn't say anything to him though. He was the one that got her and told her what was going on. The fight could have been a lot worse if he hadn't done so.

She glared at the two again. _"You two are going to clean and tidy every speck of this kitchen until it looked like how Gennai had it!"_ The two moaned in despair when she signed that. However, all three froze suddenly. Ken blinked at them and signed, _"What's wrong?"_ They didn't have to tell her though.

"I couldn't say it better myself, Child of Kindness." Ken turned to see Gennai by the doorway of the kitchen. She smiled nervously and rapidly made hand gestures, giving him a bunch of apologies for the way they acted and for ruining his kitchen. But he waved her apologies away with a smile. "It's alright. I've been meaning to redecorate anyway."

"So we don't have to clean up then?" V-mon asked hopefully.

"I didn't say that," Gennai replied.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" V-mon yelled from a kneeling position, with his hands in the air.

They all sighed.

* * *

Ken sobbed into her brother's chest as soon as he woke up. She was so relieved that he was all right. He did not die because of her! Now if only she could speak.

Osamu rubbed her back as she sobs. "Ken-chan, it's okay. I'm fine now. I'm just so glad that you are all right. Has Ryo been taking care of you in my place?"

Ken stared at him with teary eyes. How could he say that? He was the one in pain. He was the one who got hit with those black orbs. He was the one who was in a coma, with a fever, for almost two weeks! Why was he always worried about her when he doesn't take care of himself?

She told him that and he simply shrugged. "Ken-chan. I'm your big brother. It's my job to take care of you when mom and dad can't. You are very special to me and I would hate myself if something terrible happened to you, even at the risk of my own health."

_"But, Onii-chan, you shouldn't risk your own health like that. Your well-being is just as important as mine."_

"Ken-chan, you are my baby sister! I am the only one that watches out for you. It's bad enough that you can't make friends because of me being a genius and the fan girls and the press…"

 _"What about Ryo?"_ she asked him, her hand moving before pointing to said boy behind her.

Osamu blinked and glanced at Ryo, who was watching them from Ken's bed. Ryo smiled at him.

"I promised you that I would look out for her. You're not in this alone Ichijouji-kun. As long as I'm not pulled into another Digital World catastrophe, I will always be there. Besides, I always wanted a little sister!" Osamu rolled his eyes at the Tamer of Loyalty.

"Fine," he said stiffly. "Thanks."

Ryo smiled. "No problem." Ryo's smile turned into a confused frown when Osamu glared at him. "What?"

"Don't call me Ichijouji-kun," he said huffily. Ryo's frown deepened. "Call me Osamu." Ryo's eyes widen in surprised, much to Ken's delight. "We are friend's after all. Besides," Osamu smiled slyly. "Ken now has another person to destroy at video games." Ryo huffed at that. What's up with guys and their video game pride? They always act as it's the end of the world when they get beat in a strategic video game.

**Ichijouji's Residence, Tamachi, Japan**

"NO! NOT AGAIN!" Ryo yelled as GAME OVER WINNER: KEN flashed on the computer screen. Osamu laughed and Ken made sounds of victory as she destroyed Ryo's troops before he even had a chance to come up with some type of defense.

"Lost again?" Osamu asked smugly from the comfort of his bed.

"Shut it, Ichijouji!" Ken rolled her eyes at their antics.

It had been a week since they left the Digital World. When they got back Ken and Osamu were surprised that only five minutes have passed in the Human World. However, Osamu was still kind of sick. When their parents found Ken and Osamu they, unsurprisingly, took him to the hospital. The doctor told them that Osamu just caught a virus and was to stay in bed.

Ken thought that now that Osamu was sick, she would at least get a little attention or at least spend more time with her brother. Sadly, that did not happen. Her parents gave her tons of excuses not to bother her 'sick brother'. It stung when they snapped at her when she tried to sneak into his room. They simply sent her to her room and told her not to bother her brother again.

It hurt. They paid less attention to her now. At times Ken felt like she was invisible. She couldn't remember the last time her parents asked if she wanted something to drink or eat. She couldn't remember the last time they asked, "Where's Ken?" or "Are you alright? Is something wrong?" or even "How was your day Ken-chan?" Ken felt her heart ache a bit. Lately, all her parents talked about was about her older brother. They don't even acknowledge her when she talked about her soccer game or a musical she participated in. It's like she wasn't even there.

The only one who actually went to her games or musicals were Osamu. He helped her practiced and gave her tips, with football anyway. Osamu was awful with the piano or any instrument for that matter. All Ken had to do was listen to a song and she would just play it. After a few tries, she would play it perfectly. She got comments from both her brother, best friend, and music teacher that she was a prodigy. But that failed to make her parents notice her. However, she was happy that Ryo and Osamu often asked her to play something. In a way, it was a great stress reliever. While she played she forgot about her parents. It was just her, Osamu, and Ryo.

"Hey what's this?" Ken was taken out of her thoughts by Ryo's question. Ryo was looking at the computer screen. Over the video game screen was a dancing icon of V-mon. Ryo tried to see if he could exit it out or something, but nothing worked. He frowned. "You think we should open it?"

"Open what?" Osamu asked sleepily.

"There's this icon of a dancing V-mon. It won't let me exit out, no matter what I do." Ryo explained as he turned to face Osamu.

"You tried rerouting the coding, to see if you can override it."

"Yeah," Ryo said as he tried to override the coding again.

"Well, click it then and see what it does. Don't break my computer though." After Osamu said that, he dozed off back to sleep.

Ryo grunted in annoyance when it looked like he couldn't override the coding. Ken looked at the screen. She wondered what would happen if they opened the icon. It's not like anyone they know knows about Digimon. Ken moved her hand to click the mouse, but Ryo snatched it away from her grasp. She glared at him.

"Sorry, Ken-chan. But it could be a trap and I don't want Osamu killing me if something bad happened while you activated it." Ken pouted at him but understood and allowed him to proceed. Ryo clicked the icon and a quiz appeared. Ryo raised an eyebrow at that. Ken read through the first set of questions. She frowned slightly. __Only people who went to the Digital World would know this,__ she thought to herself.

Ryo glanced at her, most likely coming to the same conclusion. "I wonder who made this?" Ryo mused to himself. Ken shrugged. Ryo's frown deepened when a question asked about their adventures. He eyed the screen in suspicion. "Only we would know this. We were there. Who else would know this?"

Ken frowned in thought. There was always Gennai. He always seemed to be hiding something. There's also the Digimon they fought with in the war. There was also the other Chosen that Ryo rescued and teamed up with during his first adventure in the Digital World. Ryo eyes narrowed in suspicion when she told him this.

"True."

Ken raised her own eyebrow when the last question asked to select one of the Holy Beasts. Ken looked at the four Digimon. One looked like a turtle, the other looked like a firebird, the next one looked like a tiger, and the last one looked like a dragon. Ken liked the dragon, turtle, and bird. Ken pointed to the three.

"I like the dragon and bird Digimon too. But the turtle looks too old for me." Ken made small laughing sounds, which made him smile. "Okay let's see," Ryo moved the mouse from the dragon Digimon to the bird and then back to the dragon. "How about this one?" Ryo clicked the bird Digimon. After Ryo clicked the image, the screen began to glow. Ken and Ryo gasped as their D-3's started beeping. Ken found herself being sucked into a Digital Gate, along with Ryo. The last thing she heard before she disappeared from the Human World was her brother's surprised voice.

"KEN! RYO!"

To Be Continued…


	3. Episode 2: The One Who Inherits Courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few years after they defeated Millenniumon and after the D-Tournament, three New Chosen are called to help the current Chosen and Tamers. Ken attends an exchange program and ends up in the Takeru, Hikari, and Daisuke's class.

**Native Forest, Fire Island, Digital World  
**

“Run! It’s the Digimon Kaiser!” Evil Rings flew around the forest as a gray Digimon tried to avoid being enslaved by the Digimon Kaiser.

The Digimon Kaiser laughed as he watched the Digimon run from him like ants. That’s all they were to him. None of them were at the level or had the mind set for peace and order. But he did. He was going to make sure she was never hurt again.

“We need them!” Another Digimon said before he was ringed along with his friends.

“We need the Chosen!” A Gottsumon said as he fell to the ground before he too was ringed.

“We need the Tamers!” A Unimon screeched before being ringed and falling to the ground.

Tailmon ran as the Digimon Kaiser sent more Evil rings. Tailmon’s Holy Ring glowed as the Evil Ring came near her. She hit the Evil Ring rendering it useless. “That was close.” She said as she looked at her Holy Ring. The sound of hooves got her attention. Tailmon looked behind her to see a controlled Unimon.

“Holy Shot!” The controlled Unimon fired a burst of energy from its mouth directly at her.

**Odaiba, Japan**

“Slow down Ken!” A young teenage male with spiky brown hair and multi-colored eyes (one a dark brown, one bright blue) called his friend as they got off the train. He was wearing army style pants, and a blue shirt. On his belt, the teenager had his D-Ark and Digimon Cards. The young man was walking with a young female with amethyst colored eyes and navy blue hair. The preteen had her shoulder length hair tied into a ponytail. She was wearing a purple shirt and light blue jeans.

Ken Ichijouji smiled at her friend and fellow Tamer. It had been three years since their adventures against Millenniumon. A lot had changed since that time. After the D-1 Tournament, her and Ryo had gotten pretty close. He was like literally a member of the family. During that time Ryo, finally, met his partner and receive his own digivice. Ryo now owns a blue and white D-Ark. Unlike her D-3, Ryo’s D-Ark was used in battle by using Digimon: Digital Monsters Cards. Ironically, those cards could only be bought in Shinjuku. It wasn’t a big surprise when Ryo entered a Digimon Tournament, one summer, and won it, being named the Digimon King.

Ken remembered when she met Monodramon. He was a very funny Digimon and a quick learner too. He reminded her of V-mon. Ken wondered what happened to him after he went with Gennai. Ryo was worried of course, but he just assumed that he was probably with his partner. That made sense. Hopefully, they would see their old friend again. Though, they still had Impmon and Wormmon.

Impmon and Wormmon had become like brothers. Despite the rift that was happening between her and her brother. Ken lowered her eyes a bit. Over the years Osamu has been distant lately. He was becoming meaner. Ken could feel this dark aura around him. She didn’t like it. She feared that something terrible was happening to her older brother. It wasn’t like her parents noticed though.

Somehow, Osamu had gotten smarter and had been spending more time in his room. He was working on his schoolwork for long hours and had gotten even more awards and recognition. Her parents were now even more wrapped up in their ‘perfect son’. Ken wondered if they even realized that they have forgotten, yet again, about their mute daughter. Ken had given up long ago to gain their recognition. Ken rarely spent time at home. On the weekdays, Ken would spend her time at Ryo's place. Ryo’s parents adored her and even offered for her to stay with them a year ago and even talk about Ryo’s younger days, much to Ryo’s embarrassment.

When she was at Ryo’s they either play video games, which she wins at, go to the Digital World, or practice talking. Ryo had even gotten some articles on helping her form words with the sounds that she was able to make. Ken at one point almost made a word, almost. She was able to make a letter but it didn’t form a word. She would sometimes get so frustrated that she would cry. But Ryo was always there to help her. He often said she would get it one day.

Before she started temporarily living with them, at the end of each day Ryo would take her home. Every time she entered, she would find her brother waiting for her in the living room. It was disturbing that this familiar aura was always surrounding him. Osamu would ask her every time what she did with Ryo. When she tells him she almost made a word, the aura would disappear slightly. In that moment her older brother, the one that she adored and always took care of her, would be there. His eyes would sparkle as he said: “That’s good, Ken-chan. Just keep practicing and one day I hope I’ll get to hear you say my name for the first time.” She would smile brightly at him. In that moment her brother was back, that was until her parents come out of their room. Sadly, the aura would come when they ask what they were doing. Osamu would simply say that they were talking before he motioned for her to go to her room. They never noticed that she wasn’t there.

However, after that incident in the Digital World, Ryo’s parents offered for her to live with them until this whole matter was solved. It wasn’t surprising that her parents agreed without a fight or question. Maybe it was for the best though. Her brother was becoming irrational. She wasn’t afraid of what he might do to her though. He had slapped her once, which ended with Ryo cursing him out and dragging her to his house. Despite that day, she did not fear him. She was afraid for him.

“No!” Ken blinked as she and Ryo came to the school's soccer field. Ken looked up to see a boy with maroon hair and dark brown eyes, and another boy with blond hair and blue eyes. The maroon hair boy was wearing goggles, a black shirt, and brown shorts, while the blond was wearing a yellow and green shirt, gray shorts, and a white hat. She tilted her head a bit as the blond caught the soccer ball when the goggle-head male made a major error in distance and speed and almost fell on the ground when the ball bounced.

“That kid needs more self-control,” Ryo muttered under his breath. Ken shrugged her shoulders. The boy did seem to have a passion for soccer, much like she did, but with a little control, who knows what he could do in the future. “Come on, we need to get you checked in,” Ryo said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the building. Ken rolled her eyes. _He is just as bad as Onii-chan._

Ken and Ryo walked into the building and went towards the main office. The principal welcomed them to the school and hoped Ken considered attending the school after the exchange program was over. Ken smiled and signed, “thank you.” The principal nodded and give them a schedule. Ryo was given a pass saying that he was her interpreter for the exchanged program. With another "thanks" they left his office. As they were leaving, Ken saw the blond again, waiting for his schedule. He smiled at her.

“Hi. I’m Takaishi Takeru and I’m in 5-A. What’s your name?” Ken smiled warmly at him before signing.

“Hi, I’m Ichjiouji Ken. I’m in 5-A as well.” Ryo paused in his translating for a moment as Ken then pointed to him before her fingers went back to moving gracefully in front of her. “This is my friend Akiyama Ryo. It’s very nice to meet you.” Takeru continued to smile at Ken, but she did notice the look Ryo was sending the young blond. She was going to ask him about it later.

“It’s very nice to meet you both. Do you want to walk together to the classroom?” Ken nodded before they all walked out of the main office. Takeru made small talk and threw in some jokes. Ken made small laughing sounds, making him look at her. “You’re mute?”

“Of course she’s mute!” Ryo growled protectively. “Why you think I’m here for?”

Takeru was taken aback by his tone and glanced at him in confusion. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to sound rude. I just wasn’t sure if you were mute or deaf.” Ken waved his apology away. She was used to it. At least he didn’t give her disgusted looks or walk away from her. She smiled at him, which seemed to give Takeru the message that it was fine.

“You are too kind and forgiving, Ken-chan,” Ryo said as he glared at the blond. Ken sighed and signed to him that it was fine and to cool it before he makes a tear in the Digital World. Ryo rolled his eyes at her.

Takeru watched them as Ken quickly made various hand gestures in front of her. He wasn’t sure what she was saying to her friend, though. It must be rough not being able to talk and having someone to translate everything for you. Takeru thought she was a nice girl. In a way, she reminded him of Hikari, Sora, and Jo put together. Takeru would love to be friends with the mute girl. Takeru wondered how hard it would be to learn sign language.

**Class 5-A, Odaiba Elementary School, Odaiba, Japan  
**

“Hey, Hikari-chan! We are in the same class again.”

Hikari turned from her bag to smile at Daisuke who was coming in. “It's nice to see you again,” Hikari said as she sat down.

“You won't believe it, but some guy commented on my goggles while I was playing with the guys. He said it was cool.” Daisuke's grin was wide as he said that. Hikari smiled at him, happy that her long time friend was so happy. However, she couldn't shake the odd feeling that something was about to happen.

**Native Forest, Fire Island, Digital World**

A purple dragon Digimon watched as an Agumon fell to the ground, after dodging an Evil Ring. He had barely missed the Evil Ring that was coming near him. The Kaiser’s Evil Rings never went near him or his other two friends. When he thought it was going to touch him, he was surprised to see it fly around him and then go to a different target. The purple dragon Digimon wasn’t sure why that was, but he believed that his partner’s friend was not totally gone. The Dark Seed may have not totally taken over yet. There was still hope.

_Ryo! Please help!_

“Taichi, help! TAICHI!”

**Odaiba Middle School, Odaiba, Japan**

A boy with wild brown hair, brown eyes, and wearing a green Odaiba Middle School uniform was reading the chapter that his teacher had assigned for the class. He was just about to turn the page, having finished the note taking he had done for that page, when he heard his partner's voice, making him pause from what he was doing and looked up.

_Was that Agumon I just heard?_

"Huh?" He looked down when his digivice started to make a low beeping noise. A distress message appeared on the digivice. His brows furrowed in confusion. His digivice hadn't blinked like that in years. Did this mean that the Digital World was in danger again? And that the Digimon were calling for his help?

_TAICHI!  
_

Taichi jumped slightly in his seat, the color slightly draining from his face. He definitely heard it that time. That was Agumon's voice alright and he sounded desperate.

"Yagami-kun, is there something wrong?" Taichi glanced up at his teacher, who was standing in front of his desk. Endo Aika was a woman with long, curly brown and striking green eyes. She had a tall, slender figure, one that suggested that she used to dance in her youth and a light tan skin. The woman was frowning at him in concern when she got a good look at his face. "Are you feeling all right?"

Taichi smiled slightly at his English teacher. "I'm actually not feeling so well, Endo-sensei. Is it okay if I visit the nurse?"

Endo Aika nodded, her face still showing her concern. "Of course, I'll write you up a pass."

**Class 5-A, Odaiba Elementary School, Odaiba, Japan**

Hikari listened as the teacher, Hamasaki Fumio, introduced himself and welcomed them to a new year. She smiled as Daisuke complained that he rather be in soccer practice. Wouldn't they all?

“I will like you to welcome two new students for this semester.” Hikari watched as three students walked into the room. She smiled when she saw her best friend. Next to him was a pretty girl with navy blue hair and with the most unique colored eyes. Next to her was a teenager with spiky hair. Hikari's eyes widened when she took in his appearance. For some reason, he looked very familiar, but that wasn’t what surprised her. What surprised her was the odd looking digivice on his belt. _A new Chosen Child? Is the Digital World in trouble again?_

Hamasaki looked at the three children as they lined up next to each other. “Please introduce yourself to the class.”

“It’s nice to meet you. My name is Takaishi Takeru. I like baseball and love making new friends.”

“Hey it’s that kid,” Hikari heard Daisuke mumble softly.

“Thank you Takaishi-kun. Please take a seat...next to Yagami.” Hikari smiled as Takeru took a seat next to her. She noticed Daisuke’s confused expression when Takeru sat next to her.

“Hikari-chan, so nice to see you again.”

Hikari smiled at him. “Takeru-kun it's been so long,” Hikari said. "You've gotten so tall since we last saw each other." Takeru smiled at her before they both turned their attention to the new girl.

The room was quiet as the girl smiled warmly at them. Hikari felt a familiar presence from her. It was the same feeling she got when she was near another Chosen. Hikari watched in silence as the navy hair girl made a variety of hand gestures.

“Hello,” the spiky hair boy translated. “My name is Ichijouji Ken.” Whispers of awe traveled around the room about one of Tamachi’s prodigies being at the school. “It’s very nice to meet all of you. I’m the captain of my soccer team in Tamachi, I love video games, and I’m the lead piano musician for the music department for my school. I might only be here for a week for the exchange program, but I hope we can become great friends.” Ken finished signing and pointed to the boy next to her and poked him.

Hikari couldn’t help but smile at the interaction between the two. She had a feeling that the two were best friends. “Hi. I’m Akiyama Ryo. I’m Ken-chan’s best friend and translator. I too love soccer. I try to beat Ken-chan in video games, but it doesn’t work out,” Ryo said sheepishly. Ken poked him again and signed to him. “That not true Ken-chan! I’ve never beaten you once.” Ken rolled her eyes again and then signed again. However, Ryo didn’t reply since the teacher spoke up again.

“Thank you Ichijouji-san and Akiyama-kun. Please take a seat...behind Motomiya.”

Daisuke watched as the captain of Tamachi’s soccer team and her friend walked to the empty seats behind him. Daisuke made a mental note to talk to her and to see if she wanted to play soccer later. Daisuke would be stupid if he didn’t admit that she was cute. He didn’t think there was anyone cuter or have such a kind and friendly soul around him or her, other than Hikari. Yeah! He was so going to ask her later. Much later.

Daisuke glanced at Hikari when he noticed that she was laughing. Daisuke frowned. _How does he know Hikari-chan so well?_

**Native Forest, Fire Island, Digital World**

A green caterpillar hid behind a bush as the Kaiser sent more Evil Rings and controlled Digimon after the others. The caterpillar watched as a Tentomon, Patamon, and Piyomon ran away. He looked up in fear as the three are chased by a Snimon.

“Hurry,” the Tentomon yelled to his friends. “Don’t let Snimon catch us!”

“Shadow Sickle!” The group of Digimon barely moved in time when the Digimon launched two pink beams from its sickles. The caterpillar watched in horror as Piyomon and Tentomon got hit with the attack. However, he couldn’t see where the Patamon went. He must be hiding.

The caterpillar left his hiding place and crawled up the tree to look for his friend. For some reason, the Evil Rings don’t touch him. He was glad for that. His partner would go above and beyond to save him and maybe even start a war similar to the one they fought in the past.

When the caterpillar got to the top branch, which was still covered in leaves, he saw an Agumon on the ground. He was surprised to see one of the Chosen. He was Yagami Taichi, leader of the Chosen Children. The caterpillar wondered how he was able to get in. Only his partner and Ryo were able to access a Digital Gate. Though his partner hadn’t had a chance to help the Digimon of this side of the Digital World. She and Ryo were busy in a different part of Fire Island, though. Ken wanted to map out the area and get a general idea on the damaged caused by the Kaiser. Ryo also wanted to make sure she was protected since the Kaiser wanted her to stay with him at the base.

They all managed to stop that, though. In fact, they ended up ruining his first base and freed a bunch of the Digimon under his control. The Digimon were very grateful and helped them in return when they need assistance. The Digimon respected the Tamers and did everything they could to help. The stories of the Tamers were very well known. He was glad for that. The Digimon were more accepting in helping the Tamers without question then the Chosen for some reason.

“Agumon! Are you okay?”

The caterpillar wondered why though. After the battle with the Dark Masters, the Chosen were heroes. However, they were captured by Millenniumon. His partner, along with Ryo and Osamu, was called in. They were called the Tag Tamers. Once they defeated the evil god multiple times, they never stop coming to the Digital World. But then the Digimon Kaiser came to the Digital World. Ken, Ryo and the Digimon weren’t sure what to do. He kept preaching that he came to restore peace and order. For the first two months, he built the Dark Towers and a base. However, when he started hunting Digimon that’s when Ken and Ryo fought back. Ken had gotten captured at one point, but the Digimon in the area saved her before they got ringed.

“Taichi, you’re here!”

“You need to evolve!” Taichi raised his digivice and was surprised that it was not working. The caterpillar frowned. _So the Chosen’s Digimon can’t evolve. This is bad._ The caterpillar sighed in relief when he spotted his friend. He crawled down the tree and made his way to him.

“I can't...I can't evolve, Taichi!”

“Why? Why can't you evolve?” The caterpillar entered the bush that his friend was hiding in. He sighed in relief when he found Monodramon. Monodramon smiled at him.

“Hey, Wormmon. You alright?”

“Yeah,” Wormmon answered. “Looks like the Chosen’s digivices are affected by the Kaiser’s Dark D-3.”

“Looks that way. What about the other Chosen Digimon?”

“Piyomon, Tentomon, and Patamon got attacked by a Snimon.” Monodramon looked troubled.

“Can you see where the Snimon is now? We need to inform Ken and Ryo about this ASAP.”

“I’ll check.” Wormmon crawled up the tree to the top again. He gasped when he saw Snimon attacking again. This time he was attacking Tailmon. She was running from him, and Taichi and Agumon were running in her direction.

“This way!” Wormmon heard her say as she ran in another direction. Wormmon crawled down the tree again and landed in front of his friend.

“The Snimon is chasing Tailmon, Taichi, and Agumon. They are running towards the Cave of Courage.”

Monodramon looked shocked for several minutes before smiling. “Well, looks like we will be getting help after all. I was wondering when the Chosen would get involved.” Wormmon nodded. “Come on. Let’s call Ryo and Ken. I’m sure Ken will love to know about these turn of events.” Wormmon smiled at the mention of his partner.

“Are we going to start looking for mine now?” Wormmon asked.

Monodramon smiled. “I think we need to now, in addition to getting more powerful cards for me.”

**Cave of Courage, Fire Island, Digital World**

Taichi entered the cave, slightly out of breath from all the running. He took out his D-Terminal, looking at it for a moment as the Digimon explored the cave. He opened up the cover and scrolled through the contacts of his fellow Chosen. Taichi knew for certain that only his sister and Koushiro would be available. Jo would be busy at his school. Yamato would most likely be busy with the band and he believed Sora had tennis tryouts today. Mami was in America and Takeru was in France with his mother, so it was pointless to ask them.

However, this knowledge did not enter Taichi's mind as he swiftly pressed on the keypad, writing his frantic message.

_Sender: Yagami Taichi_

_Destination: Everyone_

_Subject: Emergency!_

_Everyone, please come. The Digital World is in trouble!_

As he finished his message, Taichi pressed the send button, sending his message to all of his friends. Taichi scanned the message he just sent, hoping someone would read his message in time. “Please, someone read this and help us.”

**Computer Room, Odaiba Elementary School, Odaiba, Japan  
**

A girl with purple, almost lavender hair, with light brown eyes and glasses, gazed at the computer as she tried to finish the project she had been assigned for class. However, she was interrupted when the computer flashed, showing that she had gotten an email on the school email for their club. Who the email was addressed to, baffled her. "This email is for Izumi-senpai...but he already graduated..."

The girl frowned, unsure what to do. _What do I do?_ The girl shifted her gaze to the sender. Maybe she should email him back. “Yagami Taichi.” She frowned. _Who is this?_ She looked at the last name again. "What a minute. Isn't there a Yagami in fifth grade." She blinked as a thought came to her. Maybe she should give her the message. The girl gazed at the clock. School had just finished, so hopefully, she could catch the younger girl before she left.

The girl swiftly printed the email and made her way out of the computer room and down the hallway and a flight of stairs that would lead her to the lockers and cubbies. As the girl ran through the hall, she didn't notice two kids walking in the opposite direction, in somewhat of a rush.

**Odaiba Elementary School, Odaiba, Japan**

Ken signed to her friend about how he acted around the other Chosen earlier that day. Ryo grunted at her.

“Ken-chan, you know what they did. I can’t trust them again.” Ken frowned at that response. “I’m sorry, but they betrayed my trust. Maybe in time, I’ll give them a chance. I’m happy just having you, Osamu, and our partners. You guys are my team, my family, my loyalties are with our team.” Ken felt touched that he saw her as his family. She felt the same way. However, they should still help them when the Chosen find a way into the Digital World. Ryo sighed again. “If it makes you happy, we will help them when they need it. However, as of now, I will not interact with them and don’t expect me to be nice and friendly with them either.”

Ken nodded, but she didn’t like that answer. She closed her temporary locker and put her stuff in her bag. She froze when her digivice began to blink. She looked at Ryo to see that he took his out. He pressed a button and a message from their partners appeared.

Ken’s frown deepened. The Kaiser was attacking the forest and some of the Chosen Digimon had been attacked. She read the rest of the report and stopped when she read Wormmon’s half of the message. Wormmon said that Yagami Taichi entered the Cave of Courage. He said that possibly new Chosen were going to be picked. He also said that they were going to need more power to battle the Kaiser. They were going to need to find the Digimental of Kindness and were going to need those cards that Ryo was talking about before.

Ken looked at Ryo and saw a grim look on his face. She swallowed a rising fear. Things were getting worse. They needed to work with the Chosen and needed to find those new powers. She feared that the Dark Seed was working over time. She hoped they could save him in time.

“Ken-chan?” She looked at her friend. Ryo eyes were darkened in worry. “I believe there’s a computer lab near here. You can open a gate through there.” Ken nodded before they left their lockers.

Ryo walked down the hall and made his way to the hall that led to the computer room. He saw a girl with purple hair running down the hall with a piece of paper in her hand. Ryo lifted a brow, wondering where she was off to, considering she had just skipped several flights of stairs, but shrug it off when they made it to the computer room moments later. Once they entered the room, the two of them stopped when they saw that a message was left on one of the computer screens. Ken pointed to the computer that had a message on it. Ryo growled in annoyance as he read it.

“How in the DigiWorld did Yagami-san get into the Digital World? He doesn’t have a D-3 or D-Ark, nor does he have his crest,” Ryo growled. Ken shrugged her shoulders as she waited for Ryo to calm down a bit. Once he was calm, she pulled out her D-3 once Ryo pulled up the gate and typed in some coordinates. She lifted up her D-3, watching as it glowed. The red light turned green when it registered her digivice.

After Ken mouthed, "Digital Gate, Open!" light engulfed the both of them. Unfortunately for them a student with red hair, wearing the Odaiba Middle School uniform saw them going through the gate.

* * *

“So Takeru, are you and your mom almost done packing?” Hikari asked Takeru as he grabbed his things from his cubby.

“No not yet, but we are almost done.”

“Hey, you!” Takeru looked behind Hikari to see the boy again, the one with goggles that was very similar to Taichi’s.

Hikari placed her hands on her hips as she glared at him. “His name is not 'you', it’s Takeru-kun.”

Daisuke's eyes blazed in anger. “Whatever," he grunted angrily, "What's your deal with Hikari-chan? How do you know her?”

Takeru looked at him in confusion. “What you mean?” Takeru was very confused, unsure why the other was upset. Takeru shrugged it off with a laugh, which just made the soccer player madder. Before he could comment further a girl with purple hair walked in. He smiled at her. “Hi, Miyako-san.”

Miyako waved at Takeru, as she appeared in front of Hikari. “Hi, you’re Yagami Hikari, right?”

“Yeah, that right...” Miyako smiled as she opened up the paper in her hand.

“Well, are you related to Yagami Taichi? He left this email?”

Hikari looked at the email and her eyes widen. “My brother needs us.” Hikari looked at Takeru. They both nodded and asked Miyako to take them to where she got the message. Miyako agreed and took them.

On the way, they meet up with Koushiro. He asked that he needed to use the computer right away. Takeru watched as Miyako got all excited as she clapped her hands together, glad to see Koushiro again after all this time.

“Hey, Koushiro-san!” Takeru greeted his old friend.

Hikari opened up the email and showed it to him. “Onii-chan, sent us an urgent email.”

“Yeah I know,” Koushiro replied. “I got one too.” Miyako looked at him in confusion as Koushiro walked towards the computer room. Koushiro’s eyes widen in shock as he saw two kids surrounded in light and then enter through a Digital Gate. He rushed to the computer in hopes of finding out where they went but was stumped to see that the gate closed and disappeared.

The others came in as they saw him trying to get a Digital Gate up. Koushiro wondered who those kids were. _Were they new Chosen?_ When the others came in he told them that he was going to email Taichi. He smiled when he was able to connect to Taichi. He sent a reply that he, Hikari, and Takeru would be there soon, once they found a gate. He even added that he saw two new Chosen entering the gate.

**Cave of Courage, Fire Island, Digital World**

Taichi smiled when he got a response from Koushiro. He was relieved that Koushiro got his message and that Hikari and Takeru were with him.

“Alright, it’s from Koushiro! He’s got Hikari and Takeru with him!” There was also something about two new Chosen entering the gate before he got there.

He blinked. _New Chosen? I wonder who they are? Where they are?_

“TAICHI! Come here, quick!” Taichi looked up to his partner who was further down the cave.

**Computer Room, Odaiba Elementary School, Odaiba, Japan**

“Where's the Digital World?” Miyako asked. “Is it a new theme park? I bet they have some great rides.”

Takeru looked at Hikari and shrugged at her with a worried look. What were they going to do?

“I think I heard from Taichi-senpai once,” Daisuke said to himself. “He said something about a Digimon or something...” Hikari and Takeru looked at him in shock.

“You know Taichi-san?” Takeru asked. Daisuke blinked at him.

“They used to play on the same soccer team,” Hikari told him. _Now it all made sense!_

“So, what's a Digimon,” Miyako spoke up. Takeru and Hikari were about to say something when a young boy stopped in front of the door.

“Miyako-san, aren’t you coming over?” The boy asked. “Remember you were going to fix my computer.”

She looked at him sheepishly. “Oh, right.”

“If Taichi-kun is there and if those kids went through then the gate to the Digital World must be open,” Koushiro mumbled to himself. "But how do we get there?"

**Cave of Courage, Fire Island, Digital World**

“Look at that!” Agumon pointed to some type of egg. The egg had red, orange, and yellow flames. It had the Crest of Courage on it and there was some kind of blade sticking out of it.

Taichi approached the egg. He was taken aback that it had the Crest of Courage on it. “It has the Crest of Courage on it. What is it?" he asked, but he had a funny feeling that he knew the answer already.

“It looks like it's been here for a long time," Tailmon commented as they stared at it.

"I don't know," Agumon replied. "I've never seen anything like it. But it looks like a Digi-Egg."

“That's not a normal egg, not really” Taichi and the Digimon looked up in surprise at the new voice. Walking towards them was a purple skinned imp with a yellow face on his chest.

“Who are you?” Taichi asked.

“That’s Impmon,” Tailmon answered. “Impmon is a virus Child level Digimon. Impmon loves pranks just as much as he loves attacking with his Night of Fire attack.”

Impmon smirked at the introduction. “Thanks for the intro. Couldn’t have said it better myself.” Tailmon rolled her eyes.

“What do you mean?" Taichi asked. "What type of egg is this?"

“It's not necessarily an egg, Chosen. This is a Digimental. Only Digimon of the ancient species can use them. When one of these Digimon uses them, they can evolve using the evolution used in ancient times.”

“I heard of this story before,” Tailmon said as she studied the Digimental. “I never seen one before, but it is said to be a myth.”

“Well, it’s not a myth now,” Patamon squeaked.

Taichi looked at the Digimental and thought about what Impmon said. “If this is an ancient form of evolution, how do I activate it?”

Impmon crossed his arms over his chest. “If you are truly destined to wield this power, all you have to do is pick it up.”

Taichi blinked at him. Was it really that simple? Taichi placed both of his hands around the egg and tried to lift it. Instead of lifting it like he had wanted to, the Digimental glowed orange. Taichi gasped as the light became blinding. When the light stopped, three orange balls of light floated into the air and out of the cave.

“What just happened?”

“You’re not the Chosen that this Digimental belongs to,” Impmon said before turning around and walking away.

“Hey! Where are you going?” Agumon yelled.

“I would love to stay and chat, but my Tamer will be looking for me.” And with that said he left.

Taichi blinked and turn to the Digimon. “What’s a Tamer?”

**Great Canyon, Fire Island, Digital World  
**

Ken looked at her D-3 as it continued to beep. She looked up and took a left and ended up in a wide passageway. She continued done the path, knowing that they would be there soon. The beeping was getting louder now.

Ryo, Strikedramon, and Stingmon were behind her as they followed her. Ken saw the lights of the Digimental of Courage activating. Before they entered the cave, formed by strong Digimon of the past within the canyon, three orange lights were seen shooting across the sky. She knew what this was. Three new Chosen with Digimon of the ancient species has been chosen. It was only a matter of time.

Ken smiled as her D-3 beeped continuously when they enter a huge cavern. In the middle of the cavern was a rock pedestal. On the pedestal was a pink, rose-like Digimental. The Digimental had the Crest of Kindness on each of the pedals.

“There it is Ken-chan!” Wormmon yelled. “It’s our Digimental!” Ken smiled at her Digimon enthusiasm.

“Well don’t just stand there, ” Ryo said as he gave her a small push. “Go pick it up.”

Ken laughed and shook her head in amusement. She placed her D-3 in her pocket as she looked at the Digimental. It was beautiful. It was such a lovely shade of pink and the flower’s design was breathtaking. Ken gently placed her hands on the Digimental and lifted it up with ease.

She smiled as the boys' cheered behind her.

“Finally!”

“Ken-chan! Ken-chan!”

She laughed. She turned to face them with a kind smile on her face. Ken took out her D-Terminal and pressed a combination on the device. The D-Terminal glowed as it shot a light at the Digimental. The Digimental of Kindness turned into a pink light and entered the D-Terminal. The light stopped when the transfer was complete.

 _“What do we do now?”_ Ken's hands moved gracefully in front of her.

“Well, let’s go to the TV and take the Digital Gate to Shinjuku. I called the guy ahead and told him that we were coming for the cards.”

Ken frowned and moved her hands frantically in front of her. _“But what about the other Chosen. They could be in trouble.”_

“She’s right you know,” Strikedramon said. “No matter how much they've hurt us, we can’t just leave them.” 

Ryo grunted in response.

“Why don’t we just go over there to check anyway?" Stingmon suggested. "If they don’t need us, we can leave. However, if they can’t handle it, we step in and then leave before they notice us.” Ken nodded her approval.

Ryo sighed, realizing he was out numbered three to one. “Fine! But if they can handle it themselves, we leave immediately.” Ken jumped up and down, moving her hands rapidly in front of her. “Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. I know! You don’t have to thank me, but I expect a new song from you for making me go within three feet of them without some type of fighting!” Ken hit his shoulder playfully. “OW!”

“You kind of deserved that Ryo,” Strikedramon said with a smile.

**Computer Room, Odaiba Elementary School, Odaiba, Japan**

“If Taichi-senpai is in trouble then I want to go with you!” Hikari frowned at him.

“That’s impossible,” Takeru said with a frown. “Not just anybody can go you know. You need a digivice,” Takeru said as he showed his rectangular digivice.

Daisuke did not like that answer. Why did hat-boy get to go with Hikari to this Digital World and not him? Besides, Taichi was his senpai and needed him! He growled, “Listen, dude! If you and Hikari can go to his Digital World, then so can I!” As if it were the magic words, the computer began to glow. Three beams of light burst out of the computer. The blue beam landed in his hand, while the other two went out the door.

Daisuke's eyed the weird device in his hand. The device was an oval shape. It was blue with a white center. “What’s this?”

“It’s a digivice,” Takeru said, looking surprised.

“But it’s a different model.” Hikari looked confused as she looked from her digivice to his.

Koushiro looked intrigued for a moment before looking at the computer. “We better go now, while the gate is open.”

“Yeah, but how long will it stay open.” Daisuke raised his eyebrow. The gate wasn’t open before?

“We have to hurry, then.” Daisuke looked at Hikari from his device, wondering what she was doing. “Onii-chan, needs our help.”

 _This looks like one of my video games._ Daisuke frowned. _Can his device really take me to Taichi-senpai?_ Daisuke was shocked when Hikari put her digivice out. The screen glowed and before he knew it, she was gone.

“I’m with you,” Blondie said as he did the same. _What just happened?_

“What about you, Daisuke-kun,” Koushiro said to him, his eyes knowing. “You don't have to do this. The Digital World is a dangerous place.” Daisuke shook himself of his shock. Daisuke Motomiya was not going to stand by while Hikari and Taichi were in danger. Daisuke did the same thing as Hikari and soon found himself being pulled through the computer.

**Native Forest, Fire Island, Digital World**

“Wow! First time being download. This is pretty cool.” He turned to the others. “So this is the Digital World.” Daisuke looked around and noticed that he was wearing a different outfit.

Hikari looked at her digivice and saw three dots. Two were red and one was white. “It's over this way.”

“This place doesn’t seem so scary,” Daisuke said as he followed them. "It looks a lot like our world." He looked around and noticed a soda machine. “What's this doing here!” He stared at it, wondering why there was a soda machine. Well, he was thirsty. As soon as he took a few steps a bunch of ugly green Digimon with eyes came out and trampled over him. He frowned when Blondie and Hikari laughed. “That wasn’t funny.” Daisuke got up and followed them. _It was not funny; those things were creepy._ He placed a smile on his face though. They didn’t need to know how their laughter stunned a bit. “So, were those Digimon?”

“Yeah, there are lots of them. There are some who are a lot cuter than those,” Hikari said.

“Yeah, and there are those who are a lot scarier,” Takeru added. Daisuke frowned. He didn’t need to rub it in.

“Do any of them come out of soda machines?” Daisuke asked hoping to get some type of answer.

* * *

Taichi looked at his digivice as dots blinked on and off. “They are really close by.” They continue walking and before he knew it they were right next to each other.

“Takeru!” Patamon yelled as he flew to Takeru.

“Patamon!” Takeru caught Patamon in his arms and smiled at him. “I’m so glad to see you.”

Taichi ran around the corner and met up with the group. “Hi, guys! So glad you can make it!”

“Taichi-senpai!” Taichi’s eyes widened as he heard Daisuke. "Are you alright?"

“Daisuke? What are you doing here?”

“Hikari!” Hikari smiled as she picks up Tailmon.

“Tailmon!” Hikari hugged her friend happily until she noticed that Tailmon’s Holy Ring was gone. “Your Holy Ring...tell me what happened,” Hikari asked.

Tailmon sighed as she told the story of her getting hit by a controlled Unimon. After the Unimon attacked her, he tried to stomp on her after she hit the ground. Before he stomped on her, she managed to move away, but not before losing her Holy Ring. She then continued by telling them about how it all started when a human appeared, claiming that they were unfit to bring peace and order to this world. 

“The human called himself the Digimon Kaiser. For the first two months, he built the Dark Towers and a base. None of the Digimon did anything because they believed he was right. Two other humans were with him. They were called the Tag Tamers. They helped save the world before when it was almost destroyed and constantly come here when they could.” Hikari looked confused at that, but Tailmon continued her story.

“They didn’t totally believe what he was saying was true, but they couldn’t do anything since he wasn’t really doing anything wrong. That was until he started enslaving Digimon and tried to make the Tamers help him in his conquest to ‘restore peace’. The Tamers were angered and fought against him. However, it was only the two of them against an army of controlled Digimon. At one point, one of the Tamers almost got captured.” Hikari, Taichi, and Takeru gasped. “However, she was saved by a local village. Unfortunately, those Digimon got ringed as the Tamers made their escape.”

“Why didn’t they stay and fight?” Daisuke asked annoyed. Only cowards would run.

Tailmon glared at him. “You try fighting against almost twenty Digimon with one injured, and two tired Child Digimon!” Daisuke flinched. She was right, he guessed.

“That's awful!” Takeru exclaimed. “Where are they now?”

Tailmon shrugged. “Around. The Tamers don’t stay in one place. The Kaiser is still after that one Tamer for some reason. There’s a rumor going around when he came here he named her his Kaiserin. However, when she learned of what he was doing she fought against him.”

“I bet he didn’t take that kindly,” Taichi said bluntly, feeling bad for the female Tamer.

“Yup. He constantly tried to get the Digimon to capture her when they see her. But they managed to unring the Digimon instead. Don’t ask me how. I don’t know.”

“So why can't the Digimon evolve then?” Taichi asked.

“The Kaiser has this dark digivice that makes us unable to evolve. It's different from Hikari's”

Takeru glanced at Daisuke. “Show them your digivice.” Daisuke blinked and did what he was told. Tailmon stiffened as she recognized the shape.

“Yeah, just like that one!”

“So this Kaiser's digivice is like mine, only in black?" Tailmon nodded. Daisuke looked at her, overwhelmed.  "Man, I just got this digivice when it came out of the computer. Why does it have to be the same as this Kaiser creep?”

Taichi looked at the digivice. _So that’s what happened when I tried lifting it up. Three new digivices!_ Taichi noticed that Daisuke’s digivice looked familiar, like he seen it before. He froze slightly when he realized why. _Wasn’t that Akiyama-san digivice when he was partnered to V-mon._ Taichi felt guilt rise in him again as he thought about his old friend.

**Computer Room, Odaiba Elementary School, Odaiba, Japan**

“Where is everyone?” Miyako questioned Koushiro. She knew something was going on and she was going to find out what.

“I told you they went home,” Koushiro answered frantically.

“I’m not letting you off the hook that easy.” Miyako crossed her arms across her chest. “I know you hiding something from me. Now spill! What is the Digital World? And what are these Digimon?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about?” Miyako gritted her teeth. He was going to tell her rather he liked it or not. She reached into her pocket and took out the strange device.

“Then what do you call this?” She watched as Koushiro eyes widen. _Bingo!_

“Where you get that?” he asked in shock.

“Iori-kun got one as well,” she said, still glaring at him angrily.

**Cave of Courage, Fire Island, Digital World**

“The dark digivice drains us of our powers, making us unable to evolve. Only a few were known to not get affected by it, but that number is very low.”

“So that’s why you can’t evolve,” Taichi said to his partner.

“If I could evolve, I would put him and his controlled slaves in his place!”

“The Digimon Kaiser uses these Evil Rings to brainwash the Digimon,” Tailmon continued with a sigh. "Things are bad. I'm weaker now without my Holy Ring."

"We also got separated from Piyomon, Tentomon and the others." He looked at them with a sadden expression. "I don't want to think about what would happen if they got ringed. From what we could tell, if you get caught, you’re his slave for the rest of your life,” Patamon added.

“Unless we find a way to break them like the Tamers do,” Agumon added

Takeru looked at the Digimental in the middle. “Isn't that the Crest of Courage?” He placed his hands on his hips.

"Yeah..." Taichi confirmed, "and it's really heavy." Takeru walked towards it and tried to pick it up. He grunted when it wouldn’t budge. Hikari went next and was not able to pick it up. Daisuke took a try, looking very confident. When he went to pick it up, it came out with ease. Takeru couldn’t believe it. Daisuke managed to remove it but ended up falling on his behind.

“Guys, there’s a problem.” Everyone turned to see a burst of orange light coming out of the hole that the Digimental was at. Everyone gasped as a blue dragon Digimon appeared in the light.

Taichi’s eyes widen. _It’s V-mon!_

V-mon jumped out of the light and in front of Daisuke. “Free at last!” V-mon said as he jumped around Daisuke. “You removed the Digimental of Courage! My name is V-mon.” V-mon put out his claw for Daisuke to shake.

“Hi, I’m Daisuke,” Daisuke said still slightly dazed at the sight. "Motomiya Daisuke."

“It's nice to meet you. I’ve been waiting a long time to meet you, Daisuke!”

“Waiting for me?” Daisuke blinked in utter confusion.

“Yup! I have been waiting for the child who would move this Digimental of Courage ever since I was placed under it all those years ago!”

Taichi studied V-mon. The last time he saw V-mon, was during the time of the D-1 Tournament. He recalled Ryo having a mute little girl with him. He didn’t like how she got involved too, but there was nothing he could do about it. Ryo also had Impmon, Wormmon, and V-mon with him.

Taichi was snapped out of his thoughts when the cave started shaking. At the top of the cave was a Monochromon. Monochromon managed to create a hole and enter the cave from the top.

“It’s a monster!” Taichi heard Daisuke yell.

“That’s not a monster! It’s Monochromon!” Takeru yelled back.

“Air Shot!”

“Baby Flame!”

Taichi paled, as Agumon and Patamon’s attacks did no damage.

“Volcanic Strike!”

Taichi, along with everyone else, followed him as he ran out of the cave. Monochromon was still behind them as they ran.

“Daisuke, hurry up and activate your Digimental!” The two of them ran with Monochromon charging close behind them.

“How?” Upon exiting the cave, V-mon opened his mouth answer his partner's question, that was until Monochromon attacked, forcing him to but he pushed Daisuke out of the way.

“Daisuke, you hold the Digimental of Courage. You need to use your courage to activate it.”

"Daisuke, are you okay?" Taichi ran to Daisuke, fearing Monochromon was coming closer. If they stayed there for another second then they were.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Daisuke said as he spotted Taichi running towards them.

"Come on we have to move!" Taichi yelled, but Daisuke, for once, ignored him as V-mon continued where he left off.

"To activate the Digimental, all you have to say is Digimental Up!"

"What will happen?" he asked.

"I will evolve!"

Daisuke and Taichi gazed at the Digimon with wide eyes. _Evolve,_ Taichi thought with a frown. _But didn't the Kaiser block evolution?_

“Taichi!” Taichi gazed behind him as Agumon yelled out his nickname. Agumon was running towards him, with Takeru and Patamon right behind him.

"Hikari, hurt her ankle!"

* * *

Hikari winced as she touched her ankle. It didn't feel broken, but she might have twisted it while dodging Monochromon's attack.

"Hikari?" Hikari gazed at her partner as she held her ankle. Tailmon was gazing at her with concerned, troubled eyes.

“It's okay, Tailmon. I just twisted it a little.” Hikari tried to smile at her partner, but she couldn't ignore the slight pain. This was not good. She could not run or fight in this condition.

"Hikari!" Hikari glanced up at the sound of Takeru's voice and paled. She gasped as Monochromon jumped off the small cliff and began charging towards her. Hikari could stop the trembling of her body or the way Tailmon moved in front of her, protectively. There was no way Tailmon could fight Monochromon like this.

“Hikari-chan!" The sound of Daisuke's voice drew her attention. Despite the fear that filled her, Hikari managed to give a quick glance towards Daisuke, watching him as he tossed his goggles to the side and lifted up the Digimental. "Digmental Up!” Hikari was shocked to see the Digimental glowing a bright orange before leaving Daisuke's hand and engulfing V-mon.

“V-Mon, Armor-Evolve! Buring Courage, Fladramon!” Hikari looked in awe as a tall version of V-mon, wearing some type of flame armor, rushed to protect her and Tailmon. Fladramon rushed at the Monochromon and hit him with the spike on his head, knocking him to the side.

“Armor-Evolve?” Taichi asked in awe. This was so different than the Armor-Digimentals that Ryo used.

“Awesome!” Daisuke asked as he eyes his partner’s new form.

* * *

Unknown to the Chosen, hidden among the trees, two humans and their partners were watching the battle. Before V-mon Armor Evolved a female was going to have her Digimon evolve to save her classmate, but it looked like it wasn’t needed.

The boy watched the battle with narrow eyes. Yagami Taichi was there as well as Ishida’s younger brother. He had no plans of not punching Yagami, but he did promise not to because she asked. They could not do this alone. If it meant putting his pride aside then so be it.

“Fire Rocket!” The boy smiled at his old partner. It had been awhile since he saw him. One day they would meet again, but today was not that day. He was glad V-mon had his partner, though.

“They did it,” the purple dragon said. The boy smiled.

“It’s about time the Chosen did something right.”

The boy turned to see his female friend moving her hands in front of her. He nodded. “Yeah, you were right. It could have been bad. The Yagami girl could have gotten hurt.” She signed again. “I am glad to see V-mon too, but I don’t want to reveal ourselves yet. I still don’t trust them. Can we do it another time?” The girl sighed at him, but she gave in and nodded. He smiled at her. “Thanks, Ken-chan. Let’s go now. They are leaving.”

The girl looked at the group and smiled at V-mon as he shook Daisuke’s hand. She believed there was something special about him. Something the Chosen Children needed in their fight against the Kaiser. Her eyes softened as Taichi gave Daisuke his goggles. She didn’t agree that every leader needed goggles, but it worked for them.

She looked at her Digimon as they began to leave. She gave one last glance back as the Chosen Children making their ways toward the Digital Gate.

**Computer Room, Odaiba Elementary School, Odaiba, Japan**

Koushiro ate some of Iori’s mother's ohagi. They were very delicious. However, the question of those other two Chosen was still on his mind. He didn’t get a good look at them, though. All he saw was a boy, maybe around Taichi’s age, with brown spiky hair, and a girl, who was around Hikari’s age. It could be the trick of the screen, but it looked like she had navy blue hair. That was rare.

“So, Izumi-senpai, shall we go now?”

“Go where?”

“We just talked about it, sempai. the Digital World.” Miyako turned to the computer and was shocked to see Daisuke on the screen with Takeru, Taichi, and Hikari. The screen glowed and the humans that were in the computer landed on top of them. Koushiro groaned. He really hated this.

**Unknown Location, Digital World**

He watched as the Chosen left the Digital World. He narrowed his eyes at them. He hated the Chosen. After what they did to his little sister and best friend, he was going to make them pay. How dare they interfere? He was making this world a better place.

He could understand that his sister might be upset with him for the way he acted and for distancing himself from her, but this was all for her. His parents didn’t care. All they cared about was the fame that came with being a genius.

He glanced at another screen and saw his sister with his friend. He frowned. Why were they watching the Chosen? He knew that his sister would try to befriend them. However, Ryo was wary of all Chosen Children. He would most likely try to keep his distance from them, as long as Ken was not motivated to help them.

His frowned deepened. He will have to find a way to convince his sister to see reason. She was blinded by their lies. She was a sweet girl, but she was so naïve. She might have stopped trying to get their parents attention, but she still hoped. As long as she hoped, she was naïve.

He started typing on the computer, working on his scheme to capture his sister, as well as destroying the Chosen. “Master?”

The Digimon Kaiser didn’t move when his partner entered the control room. “What is it, Impmon?”

“The materials you request is ready. The scouts are waiting for your command.”

“Excellent. Let the hunt begin.”

To Be Continued…


	4. Episode 3: The New Chosen Children Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chosen Children go to the Digital World. The Tamers search for Wisemon. Daisuke and V-mon get captured by the Digimon Kaiser and get saved by the Tamers.

**Jungle Area, Server Continent, Digital World**

“Heartner Beam!”

“Strike Claw!”

“Beast King Fist!

Ken and Ryo hid behind a tree as their partners battled with a controlled Leomon. Pucchiemon’s shot a beam from his finger to remove the enemy's will to fight. When Leomon was momentarily stunned from the effect, Strikedramon attacked the Evil Ring with his claw.

Ken and Ryo sighed in relief when the red in Leomon’s disappeared. Ken and Ryo left their hiding place to greet the now freed Leomon.

“Are you alright Leomon?” Ryo asked the warrior lion.

“Yes, thank you for your help, Tamers. If you need anything please let me know. I would do anything to help the Legendary Tamers.” Ken and Ryo smiled at that.

“Leomon, Ken-chan and I would love to ask for your assistance.”

Leomon smiled at the two. “It would be an honor. What can I help you with?”

“As you know the darkness in the Kaiser is growing stronger. We fear that we will lose him if we don’t hurry.” Leomon gave them an understanding look.

“He was once one of you, but lost his way by the darkness.” Ken nodded sadly at him.

“Yeah, that’s right. We still believe he can still be saved. We have gathered Digimon over the months to helping us, forming different defense and attack teams. We have the ability to allow other Digimon to evolve past the Child and Adult level with a special temporary bond. If you recall we did it before in the past. What we are asking isn’t much, but it could be dangerous.” Ryo paused for a moment, waiting for Leomon to back down. When he didn’t, he continued. “We are asking for your assistance...in a recruiting mission. Any Digimon that is willing to help us is really appreciated.”

“As I said before it would be an honor. Before I was ringed I had formed a small fighting group of Digimon. We know of some Digimon in hiding who believe in the Chosen and Tamers. They will be willing to help. I will pass the word as well as joining your efforts to stopping your lost friend.”

Ken smiled at him and began gesturing, which Pucchiemon translated.

_“Thank you so much, Leomon. You would help us out a lot.”_

“It’s not a problem Chosen of Kindness. I would do anything to help.” Ryo scowled when Leomon mentioned ‘Chosen’.

“She is a Tamer, not a Chosen.” Leomon gave him a calm look.

“She is a Chosen rather you like it or not. Rather you call yourself Tamer or Chosen, it doesn’t matter. You are both on the same side. You have to work together.” Ryo glared at him.

“Never! They betrayed me. I can’t ever trust them again!” Ryo was cut off when Ken pinched him on the arm. “Ow! That hurt!” Ken ignored him. She moved her hands calmly, which Pucchiemon translated for Leomon.

_“Ryo, I am a Chosen, we both are. We have a crest, making us Chosen. I have a D-3, making me a Chosen. You have a D-Ark and cards, making you a Tamer. We both have the abilities of a Tamer. We are both! Not one or the other. We are Chosen, just as much as we are Tamers.”_

“But I don’t trust them, Ken-chan! Not after everything they did.”

_“I understand, Ryo. I was there too. I’m not saying we have to trust them and I’m not saying I do. However, I’m giving them a benefit of a doubt. People do change Ryo-kun. I have a feeling that they are sorry and want to make amends, but they can’t do that if you keep avoiding them.”_

“But…”

 _“When was the last time you ever talked to Yagami-kun?”_ Ryo shrugged his shoulder at the question. _“I thought so. Ryo, people deserve second chances, even the Chosen.”_ Ryo sighed, while the others smiled.

“Very wise words Chosen.”

_“Thank you.”_

“You are welcome, my dear. Now, where are you two heading to now?”

“We are going towards the gate that will take us to Shinjuku,” Ryo answered.

“I’ll take you to the gate, follow me.” Ken smiled in relief as they follow Leomon. They might actually get through a Digital Gate and not get attacked by a control Digimon.

**Computer Room, Odaiba Elementary School, Odaiba, Japan**

Hikari stumbled over as they gone through the gate. They all crashed on the other as they enter the Human World. Hikari found herself in Miyako’s arms. Taichi landed on Koushiro, while Daisuke and Takeru landed on the floor. Hikari was slightly dazed as Taichi asked where they were, only to realize that they were back in the computer room with Koushiro, Miyako, and a young boy with brown hair.

“That was the coolest thing ever!” Daisuke cheered as he got on his feet. “You won't believe it! There were monsters everywhere and they talked! One of them was a dinosaur Digimon and he attacked us! But V-mon evolved and saved us! It was so cool!”

Miyako released her as she got up and stared Daisuke down. “Enough! Let’s go back!”

“Huh?”

“Miyako-san, let's leave it for another day...” A younger boy spoke up, only for Miyako to look at him sadly.

“Don’t you want to go to the Digital World, Iori?”

Iori nodded. “Well, I'm interested in the prospects of this other world, but...my mother would get worried if I don't go home soon.”

“He's right,” Taichi spoke up. “We should all go home for today."

"I think so too,” Koushiro added.

“Let's go, Miyako-san,” Takeru said with a small smile, much to the girl's dismay.

Hikari felt bad when Miyako had tears in her eyes. “No fair! Everyone got to go to the Digital World but me.” The others pushed Miyako out the door so they could leave.

“Don’t worry Miyako you’ll get to go,” Taichi reassured her.

Koushiro ran back to the computer room when he realized he forgot to turn it off. He was surprised to see it closed, though. He frowned. “It’s closed.” If the gate was closed how will those two kids get back, if they didn’t leave yet already?

 **Shinjuku Gate,**   **Neutral Sector, Eastern and Southern Quadrant, Digital World**

Leomon looked around as they approach the TV. The TV was located near a rock formation between the Eastern and Southern Quadrant of the Digital World. The land was a neutral sector that was a combination of Zhuqiaomon’s harsh environment and Qinglongmon’s mature and lively one.

Leomon stayed on his guard as they approach the TV. They encountered at least one controlled Child, but that was quickly taken care of by the Tamers. He smiled at the two as the Chosen/Tamer of Kindness tried to convince the Tamer/Chosen of Loyalty that he was a Chosen and should accept it. The child reminded him so much of Taichi and his friends. He's seen a lot of Taichi in her, but there were also traces of Sora, Yamato, Jo, Koushiro and Hikari in her as well. Leomon laughed at the thought. The Tamers might not have a designated leader like the Chosen do, but the child most certainly had the fire that all leaders had.

He stopped near the TV that would take the Tamers to where they needed to go. “Here you are, Tamers. This gate will take you to the town, just be careful on your way back.”

“Thanks, Leomon!” Ryo said as he took out his D-Ark. Leomon nodded at him. Ken smiled at him in thanks. However, he noticed a flicker of wondering in her eyes before she started moving her hands in a slightly fast motion. He wasn’t sure what she was saying until her partner translated for him.

“Do you know anything about a Dark Seed?” Leomon thought for a moment. He wondered where she heard of that.

“The Dark Seed is similar to the Black Gears that Devimon used in the past or the Evil Rings that the Kaiser is using now. However, I’m afraid that’s all I know.” She frowned slightly before asking another question. “In Fire Island, there is a wise Digimon named Wisemon. He knows everything about the Digital World. Everything that happens, he knows.” The child’s eyes brighten. “He lives in DigiTower near the Village of Beginnings. There is a secret door on the top floor that will take you to his dimension. However, not just anyone will find the entrance. Only those that Wisemon allows will see the door.”

Ken smiled brightly at the information. Leomon laughed as the child hugged him. He returned the hug and told her that she was very welcome. When they parted, Leomon watched as the two go through the Digital Gate. Leomon turned around and walked back to the forest when they were gone. It was time to start his mission that the Tamers had asked of him.

**Odaiba, Japan**

Koushiro had called a meeting in the park after dinner. Taichi had started the meeting talking about how he got to the Digital World after his digivice started beeping. He stopped at the part when he emailed the others for help. Koushiro took over then. He talked about how he saw two other kids going through the gate before the others got there.

Takeru and Hikari were stunned by this piece of information. “Wait! Are you saying that there are two other kids who were Chosen other than Daisuke-kun, Iori-kun, and Miyako-san?” Takeru asked.

“It’s possible. However, I didn’t get a good look at them. They were already going through the gate when I got there.”

“But that means the gate was already opened,” Hikari said, a bit confused at the information.

“No, the gate closed behind them and disappeared when they went through.”

“That’s odd,” Taichi mumbled in thought. Everyone was silent for a moment before Taichi decided to pick up the story. “When Tailmon, Agumon, Patamon, and I were in the cave we found this Digimental. I didn’t know what it was until an Impmon came and told us.”

“An Impmon?” Hikari asked, but Taichi ignored her for now.

“Impmon told me that the Digimental is an ancient form of evolution. However, only Digimon of the ancient species can wield it. He told me that the Digimental would only be picked up by the destined Chosen it belongs to. When I tried to pick it up, it glowed and three digivices came out.”

“Well, that explains why Daisuke-kun was the only one able to lift it,” Hikari mumbled before she explained what Tailmon told her. “Apparently these Tamers have been coming to the Digital World for a while now and might know the Kaiser personally.”

“Then we should find out who they are and asked them to help us.”

“That might not be so easy, Taichi.”

“And why not Yamato?”

“Because these Tamers could be those two kids that Koushiro-kun saw or they could be someone we have never seen before. We don’t know who they are.”

Taichi frowned. He knew he was right, but still. The Chosen were quiet for several minutes lost in their thoughts. Sora bit her lip as she thought of something that Gennai told them a few years back.

“What about that prophecy that Gennai told us about?”

Everyone, except Koushiro, gave her confused looks. “What prophecy?”

Koushiro had a thoughtful look before exclaiming, literally, a second after the others, “You’re right Sora-san. How could I have forgotten about that?”

“What are you talking about?” Takeru and Taichi asked.

“Remember, when Gennai summoned us to release our crests for the barrier.” The others nodded. “Before he sent us home he told us a prophecy. I did not know what he was talking about at first, but I think I know now.”

“What did the prophecy say?” Hikari asked.

Koushiro's eyes grew distant as he recalled the prophecy that Gennai had told them three years ago.

“ _After the first Eight, Two will join the One._

_Together Three will defeat a returning evil that the Chosen cannot._

_One will fall to Darkness; the other Two will fight to restore Light._

_The Two will fight to save the Digital World until the Chosen arrive._

_When the Towers rise, Three new will be Chosen._

_The Five will join the Two._

_To defeat the greater enemy, the Lost one must be returned to the Light._ ”

Koushiro looked at the others as he finished reciting. Takeru's and Hikari’s eyes widened in realization of the prophecy’s meaning.

“It’s referring to now,” Takeru said.

“And part of it already came true,” Yamato added.

“What you mean?” Taichi asked.

“Think about it. ‘After the first Eight, Two will join the One.’ We are the eight and I’m assuming the two and one thing are the Tamers.”

“That makes sense,” Hikari mused.

“What about ‘Together Three will defeat a returning evil that the Chosen cannot’?” Taichi asked.

“What about Millenniumon?" Sora asked. "He was the only one we couldn’t defeat.” 

Taichi gasped. “Akiyama-san was the one that defeated Millenniumon.” Hikari’s eyes widen when she realized how she knew the teenage boy that came to her class today. “He must be the one the prophecy is talking about.”

“And that little girl from the D-1 Tournament must be one of the two then,” Yamato added as he continued Taichi’s line of thinking. Taichi nodded to his best friend. “Something bad must have happened though for one of the Tamers to fall to the darkness,” Yamato said with a sad smile. He remembered when he was surrounded by darkness when he was in that cave.

“So we are up to now,” Takeru said. “Daisuke-kun, Miyako-san, and Iori-kun are the three new Chosen.”

“Which means we will be meeting the two members of the Tamers soon,” Hikari said, looking relieved.

“I think we already know who one of them are,” Koushiro told the two younger. They blinked at him.

“Akiyama Ryo, and if my hypothesis is right, he is the one I saw go through the gate.”

**Akiyama's Residence, Tamachi, Japan**

Ryo stumbled to the floor of his bedroom as he went through the gate on his laptop. Ken, however, landed on her feet and was now trying to help him up. Ryo flushed slightly in embarrassment. Why was he always on the ground?

_“Are you okay Ryo-kun?”_

“Yeah, I’m fine. Thanks.” Ken smiled and walked to the door.

Ryo and Ken walked into the dining room and saw his mom, Akiyama Martha in the kitchen. Martha smiled at the two as they walk towards the table.

“You two are just in time for dinner. Sit at the table. I’ll serve you two in a bit.”

“Thanks, Kaasan.”

Ryo and Ken walked to the table in the dining room. The table was a decent square wooden table made for four. Ryo pulled a chair out for Ken before taking his own seat. He smiled at the shy smile that she gave him before sitting.

Martha came into the dining room and placed three plates of curry, fried eggs, and rice on the table. She smiled at her son and her _adopted_ daughter. The two sure made it lively around here. Martha gave thanks for the food before they began eating.

“So, Ken-chan, how was Odaiba Elementary School?” Martha asked.

Ken’s face brightened at the questioned and began signing rapidly to her. _“Great. I really like this one. There are a lot of nice students there. I even met this boy. He’s a Chosen like us.”_

“Tamer,” Ryo said as he chewed on his egg.

_“We discussed this already. We are Chosen too. You can’t be mad at them forever.”_

“We’ll see what happen when I punch _him_ by _accident_.” Martha raised her eyebrow at her son but didn’t ask to clarify. Her son told her everything about the Digital World and his adventures. She didn’t necessarily approve of some of his choices, but she didn’t question it. He was grown enough and responsible enough to handle himself. Besides, Ken was here to straighten him out if he got out of line.

Ken shot him a glare before returning her attention back to Martha. _“Anyway, a few of the younger members of the Chosen are in my class. Actually, one of them just got a D-3 today. He was V-mon's partner.”_ Martha’s eyes widened as she turned to her son.

“V-mon? Wasn’t he the one you partnered with three years ago?” Ryo nodded.

“Yeah, but it was only a temporary bond. My real partner is Monodramon, remember?”

“Well, yes, but still…”

“I’m fine, Kaasan. It was about time that knuckle head found his partner. I was worried what Gennai did to him after Ken and I went to the castle to face Millenniumon.” Martha nodded and decided not to push it. V-mon had always been a touchy subject for her son.

Martha turned back to Ken to see what else happened today. _“Anyway, our Digimon gave us some bad news that the Kaiser was ringing the Digimon. The Chosen Digimon were being attacked, but somehow the leader of the Chosen Children finally found a way to the Digital World. He along with some other Digimon entered the Cave of Courage and found the Digimental of Courage.”_

“Wait, so that means...?”

“It means that the darkness is rising and the time is almost upon us,” Ryo said seriously. “We already found Ken’s Digimental and we just got the cards I needed for Monodramon from Shinjuku.” Martha folded her hands in front of her as she eyed her son.

“That explains the call I got from a producer.” Ryo flushed crimson.

“He called already?” Martha nodded. Ryo scratched the back of his neck. “We met the guy at the card shop. He was the producer of the Digimon TV Show and cards games. He saw our Digimon and approached us. We spent a good hour at this café with him. He wanted to make a video game on our adventures.”

_“It was funny.”_

“Of course you would say that Ken-chan.” Martha tried to hide a laugh when her son scowled at the mention of the producer. Ken then began poking him, which resulted in a poking and tickling war between the two. Martha collected the finished plates and walked to the kitchen. The Akiyama Residence was never boring when Ken was around.

**The Next Day...**

**Computer Room, Odaiba Elementary School, Odaiba, Japan**

Koushiro frowned as he tried to reopen the Digital Gate. When he entered the room it looked like someone had just gone through the gate. However, it closed before he could attempt to keep it open. Koushiro’s thoughts wandered as he thought about Akiyama Ryo. He was sure now that the Tamer must have gone through with someone to the Digital World. Why they were the only ones to keep going, while they weren’t, was beyond him. He wondered if the female Tamer with him had the same digivice as the new Chosen. It was a possible theory he could look into later, however, he needed to find out how the two Tamers get here before him.

“Izumi-senpai?” Koushiro looked away from the screen to see Iori and Miyako coming into the computer room. Not far behind them were Daisuke, Hikari, Takeru, Taichi, and Sora. He regretted that he couldn’t figure out how to open the gate. However, he was surprised that the gate opened on its own.

“It’s open?” He blinked. How? He didn’t open it. Then how did it open?

“Hey, guy?” Daisuke greeted.

“Hi, everybody,” Sora greeted next. After everyone was situated. The three new Chosen showed the new digivices. Daisuke’s was blue, Miyako’s was red, and Iori’s was yellow.

“Those are the new digivices?” Sora asked. “How cool.”

“Yeah. They came out when I touched the Digimental.”

“Come on! Let's hurry and go to the Digital World! It must be such a cool place!” Miyako exclaimed.

"Miyako-san, we can't run in. The Digital World is a scary place," Daisuke said with a confident grin. Miyako narrowed her eyes at him in response. Koushiro ignored the bickering between to two new Chosen that came in result of that single comment as he checked the other computers.

“The other computers are not affected by this. The gate is only open on this one.” Koushiro walked back to the computer and started typing. “And that’s not all. Looks like Akiyama-san has been through the gate already.”

“You can’t be serious?” Taichi exclaimed in surprise.

“I’m sure. The gate’s logs show that two humans entered the gate before it closed behind them a few minutes ago.”

“Who’s Akiyama-san? Is he a new Chosen like us?” Miyako curiously asked.

“Wait!” Daisuke exclaimed in surprise. “Are we talking about the same Akiyama-san that came with Ichijouji-sama, the Tamachi soccer captain, yesterday?”

Taichi looked at them in shock. “You’ve seen him?” Daisuke shrugged his shoulders.

“He’s with Ichijouji-sama all the time. He’s her translator and friend.” Taichi frowned in thought. This couldn't be the same girl that Ryo was with all those years ago, could it?

“He is not a new Chosen,” Hikari told the three. They blinked at her in confusion. “He’s been a Tamer for many years now.”

“Tamer?” The three new Chosen asked.

“That’s an explanation for another time,” Koushiro said. “All you need to know right now is that there is another group called Tamers. We just learned that they have been coming and going to the Digital World for a while now. We believe that one of them has the same model digivice as you three,” Koushrio said as he pointed to the three with the new digivices. “We were told of a prophecy years ago and it told of three new Chosen and the Tamers. I’m not going to explain this now, though. We have business to take care of in the Digital World.”

“Yagami Taichi, is that you?” Everyone froze to see Fujiyama Masa at the door. “I haven’t seen you in a while. And Takenouchi Sora and Izumi Koushiro is here as well. Didn’t you all graduate?”

“Yeah, we did,” Taichi answered. “What are you doing here, sensei?”

“I’m the new head of the Computer Club.”

“Huh?” Taichi and Sora said together. “But what you know about using computers?”

“Not a single thing!” Taichi and Sora looked at each other as they laughed nervously.

“I just remembered...I need to talk to you about something,” Taichi said as he pushed Fujiyama out of the computer room. “You got a minute.”

“Sure, but what is it about?”

“I’ve been having trouble with middle school stuff and...girls. They are soooo much older.” Taichi looked briefly into the room and winked at them, then he was gone.

“Thanks, Taichi-kun. We owe you,” Sora said with a smile.

“Let’s get going everyone,” Koushiro said as they all raise their digivices and enter through the gate.”

**Fire Island, Digital World**

Ken sat on Stingmon’s shoulder as he flew towards the strange tower in the distance. Ryo was being carried by Cyberdramon as they flew next to them. Ken was relieved that her brother hadn’t decided to take over Fire Island, much of it anyway. It was hard enough to stop him when he had a whole army on Server. Who knew what might happen if he decided to expand? She hoped Leomon was able to help with recruiting more Digimon for their own army. It would help when they help a good few Digimon by bypassing the towers anti-evolving programming, thanks to the combined efforts of Ryo’s and hers computer hacking skills.

“Ken-chan, look at that!” Ken looked up to see her partner pointing to a strange tower. The tower was at least more than forthy feet tall. It looked to be a mixture of rock, stone, and data as it twisted into the surface of Infinity Mountain. There was definitely going to be some serious walking involved. She wondered just how many floors that this tower had and just how long it would take them to get to the top?

**Unknown Location, Digital World**

He frowned slightly as the Chosen appeared on one of his many screens, calling for their partners. The Chosen were a persistent bunch at best, but they would be destroyed. He smiled as he pressed a button to call his partner.

On the screen Impmon appeared with three of his slaves behind him. “You called master?”

“The Chosen had decided to enter my world. Send attack group 1A.”

“On it.” He pressed a button to end the call. He looked on to see V-mon jumping around and stopping in front of a boy with a flame jacket and goggles. He narrowed his eyes at that.

“Traitor! By all the people you associate with V-mon and it had to be him! How dare you betray him?!” he hissed. Looks like he was going to teach a certain ex-friend just where his loyalties lie.

**Tropical Jungle, Fire Island, Digital World**

Daisuke smiled as the others reunite with their partners. However, something wasn’t right. A strange cloud appeared over them. Wait a minute! That wasn’t a cloud. It looked like a…

“That’s a Snimon!” V-mon informed them as the Digimon roared at them while charging from the sky.

“Sora-san, watch out!” Everyone dropped to the ground as Takeru tackled her and Piyomon away from the controlled Digimon. Piyomon flew into the air and sent a green spiral of flames from her beak.

“Magical Fire!”

“Air Shot!” Patamon yelled as he shot a bubble from his mouth.

“Petit Thunder!” Tentomon yelled as he hurled some type of electricity from his wings.

The three attacks rush towards Snimon in a flurry of motion, only to be missed. Tailmon ran up to the insect Digimon and attacked his face. “Neko Paw!” However, it did nothing. Resulting with the feline Digimon getting hit by Snimon and colliding with the ground. She could only grunt in pain as she struggled to get back up on her paws.

“Daisuke! Get the Digimental ready! I'm going to evolve and beat him!”

“On it.” Daisuke took out his digivice to evolve his friend. However, he wasn’t expecting the earthquake. Daisuke screamed as they fall into a large hole that formed under them. Daisuke managed to stop himself from falling as he grabbed a rock on the wall. He looked down to see some kind of mole with a drill on his face.

“Daisuke! Are you okay!” V-mon called out to him.

"I'm fine, but who  on earth is that?" Daisuke yelled as he gazed in the Digimon's red eyes.

"That's Drimogemon, Daisuke. He's an Adult Level Digimon that lives deep underground. His special attack is Spin Drill."

Daisuke gazed at Drimogemon with uncertainty as it got closer. "V-mon, do something! I'm too young to be mole chew!"

"Hang on, I'm-" Before V-mon could do anything, the ground began to shake as something stomped on the ground. V-mon looked over his shoulder and gasped as he saw Mojyamon exiting the forest. 

“Bong Bone Boomerang!” 

V-mon didn't have time to dodge or defend himself as one of Mojyamon's icy bones came soaring at him at an alarming speed and slamming into his back. The attack resulted in V-mon losing his balance and falling into the hole. 

"V-mon!" Daisuke reached out for him, attempting to stop his free fall down the rocky wall, but it was no uses. Daisuke ended up losing his grip on the rock he was holding and ended up falling with him, resulting with the two of them being captured by Drimogemon.

**DigiTower, Fire Island, Digital World**

_“KEN! RYO!”_

Ken stopped following Ryo as she heard a familiar voice. She looked around wondering where the voice came from. She frowned worriedly when there was nothing but pictures on the walls.

_I would have sworn I heard V-mon calling me just now._

She looked at her partner wondering if he heard it too. But he wasn’t even looking worried at all. He was listening to Ryo as he talked about which room to take next.

Her frown deepened. Something was very wrong. She knew she heard V-mon just now. Was it possible that he was in trouble? Were the Chosen in trouble?

“Ken-chan is something wrong?” Stingmon asked her. Ken felt her chest tighten as she looked at him. Ken knew Stingmon could sense her frantic emotions. It was because of their strong bond with each other. But with V-mon…it was different. She could always feel the odd connection towards him. It could be because Wormmon and V-mon were destined Jogress partners. She didn’t really have the same connection with Ryo, though. He wasn’t really V-mon's partner. He was able to make them Jogress, but it wasn’t the same thing. She just had the feeling that this Jogress bond was with someone else.

“Did something happen?” Stingmon asked, worry lased in his voice. Ken nodded. V-mon was in danger. She could feel it.

Ken moved her hands frantically as she tried to get her message across to her insect warrior. _“It’s V-mon. I heard him. He’s in danger. He’s in danger, Stingmon. We have to help him.”_

“Stingmon! Ken-chan! What’s going on?”

“Ken-chan said she heard V-mon,” Stingmon told Ryo. Ryo gave her a concerned look.

“Are you sure?”

 _“Yes.”_ Ken’s hands moved more frantically with her anxiety. _“I heard him. He’s in danger, Ryo. We have to turn back and help him.”_

“But what about Wisemon? We only have two more floors to go.”

Ken made distressed sounds as her hand gestures got more frantic. _“I know. I know. But this can’t wait. I heard him yelling our names. He’s in danger, Ryo. We have to go now. We can always come back after I know V-mon is safe.”_

Ryo pulled Ken into a hug, trying to calm her down. Ken had always had this connection to V-mon. She always seemed to know when something was wrong with him, much like how she knew when something was bothering Wormmon. He rubbed her back in reassurance. He didn’t like the possibility of V-mon being in trouble. He may have found his partner now, but V-mon was still their friend, a very loyal friend and a part of their dysfunctional family.

He pulled away and smiled at her. “Alright, we’ll turn back, for V-mon.” Ryo felt good seeing her smile again. However, he froze when a door appeared right behind her. His eyes widened as the door opened; an old and wise voice echoed from the door.

“Come, Tamers! I have been expecting you.”

Ken turned around to see where that voice came from. She was shocked to see a door that wasn’t part of the tower standing there. As they went through the door Ken saw a colorful space full with different types of energy. In the middle of the room was a huge old looking book. Sitting on the book was a human shaped Digimon dressed in a brown robe and some kind of white desert wrap around his head. He motioned for them to get closer.

“Welcome Tamers. I welcome you to my home.”

 _Nice place,_ Ken thought to herself.

“Why thank you, child. I find it homey this way.” Ken’s eyes widen.

_You can read my thoughts?_

“Yes, I can read your thoughts. I find it quite helpful when I encounter those who want to use my knowledge of the Digital World for their own personal gain.”

“That’s amazing,” Ryo mused to himself. Glad he didn’t have to translate for once. “Wisemon we were wondering if…”

“I know why you’re here Legendary Tamer. You wish for any information about the Dark Seed in hope of saving your friend from its effects.”

_Yes. I want to save my brother. I’m losing him._

“Do not worry my dear. You still have time to save him. Please raise up your digivices.” Ken and Ryo did as they were told and watched as Wisemon summoned a ball of light from his right hand. Two beams of light left the ball and entered their digivices. “The answers you seek are in your digivices. I have provided everything that is recorded in time and space.”

Ken smiled at her friend before bowing to the wise Digimon. _Thank you so very much, Wisemon. We are in your debt.”_

“No need to thank me. You have a pure heart and only wish to help others. I was more than happy to help you.” Ken smiled and thanked him again. “Now before you leave, I have a gift for you.” The two Tamers blink at him in confusion.

“What is it?” Ryo asked. Wisemon levitated off his book and opened the book. The Tamers watched in amazement as DigiCode began to surround the book as Wisemon flipped through the huge pages. After about twenty pages, Wisemon stopped and touched the page. The book glowed brightly as a ball of light appeared. Within the ball of light were three familiar objects that the Tamers thought they would never see again.

“Is that what I think it is?” Ryo and the two Digimon asked.

**Great Canyon, Fire Island, Digital World**

V-mon groaned as he awoken. The last thing he remembered was he and Daisuke falling to their dooms after getting attacked by the Digimon Kaiser's controlled Digimon. V-mon opened his eyes and was shocked to see himself hanging on a cliff. Daisuke was out cold on another cliff in front of him. He sighed. He wondered who captured them. No, never mind. He had a feeling he knew whom.

“Looks like the traitor has finally woken up,” said a cruel and sinister, yet familiar voice.

V-mon narrowed his eyes as the Digimon Kaiser, who was standing in the palms of a Devimon, was looking at him. “What do you want?” V-mon demanded.

The Kaiser smiled evilly at him. “So the Traitor wants to know what I want? Isn’t that funny Devimon?”

“Very funny, Master.” The Devimon answered in a very familiar voice. A familiar voice that he used to hear a long time ago. There was a familiar mischievous tone that almost exactly sounded like…

“Impmon? Is that you?” V-mon asked, hoping he was wrong.

Devimon smirked at him. “Who else would I be, troublemaker?”

V-mon felt like he was hit with one of Metal Garurumon’s missiles. How was this possible? Impmon didn't evolve to Devimon, he evolved to Wizarmon. And why would he be working with the Digimon Kaiser? Osamu would be so upset to see that his partner was working with the evil tyrant… V-mon gasped as he realized why the Kaiser sounded so familiar.

“Osamu!” Ichijouji Osamu smiled evilly at him as he removed his sunglasses to reveal cold purple eyes.

“So you do remember me? Good.” Osamu’s eyes narrowed in rage. “But that will not save you! You, Traitor, have forgotten about Ryo-kun! And for that, you will be punished!”

“Osamu! What are you talking about? I didn’t forget Ryo or our friends. Ryo, you, and Ken are my best friends! How can you say that?”

“How?” the Kaiser asked coldly. “How dare you reject your loyalties to the Tamers and join the Chosen? After all of their lies and betrayals, you have the nerve to align yourself with them!”

“He’s my partner OSAMU! And I didn't reject any loyalties to anyone! I will always love and protect you guys! You are my family, my best friends!”

The Digimon Kaiser ignored him as he placed his glasses back on. “You have aligned yourself with those who betrayed us. I know for a fact that my sister and best friend will not take this betrayal likely. You are proof that Digimon are not capable of keeping peace and order. When my rule is complete, my sister will see my reason and will by my side. She will be safe and taken care of like she should be!”

V-mon gasped. “Osamu you can’t do that! You are causing nothing but damage to the Digital World. Ken and Ryo would not want this! If they did why are they fighting you?” A flicker of the real Osamu flashed in his eyes, but it was quickly gone as fast as it came. V-mon's hopes of getting through to the real Osamu, the Osamu that poor Ken adored and was best friend to his old partner, fell down the Digi-Dumpster.

“She is naïve and doesn’t see the good I’m doing for her. She will see my reasoning soon enough,” the Kaiser answered dully as he turned his back on him. “V-mon, for your betrayal, you will be ringed and under my enslavement, right in front of your precious Chosen.” Osamu gave V-mon one last disgusted look before ordering Devimon to seat him on a ledge.

V-mon could only watch in disappointment as he watched his female friend’s brother slip away from him. He had failed to get through to him and that was very heartbreaking. Osamu was such a nice, yet stubborn kid. He was always so protective of his little sister, but that's what made him, him. Tears filled his eyes at the realization that Ken was in danger and that he had failed to save her brother from his madness. How did it all come down to this? He was losing his family that he had loved and cherished.

V-mon lifted his head to the sky and yelled for the two people that he cared about and wished would save his partner, “KEN! RYO!”

* * *

Daisuke groaned and vaguely heard his partner yell for a Ken and Ryo. He opened his eyes to see that he was hanging on a cliff. Well, this wasn’t the worst thing that ever happened to him. Daisuke looked across from him and saw V-mon with tears rolling down his cheek, looking like he had been hit by his sister's hairdryer.

“V-mon!”

“Daisuke! What’s up buddy?”

“Obviously we are hanging.”

“Oh how cute? The Traitor and his Chosen.”

Daisuke looked up to see a kid with navy blue spiky hair, wearing a blue and yellow jumpsuit, blue cape, some type of cuffs, and sunglasses. Daisuke blinked. _This guy has way too much time on his hands._

“Who are you calling a traitor, creep?” Daisuke yelled at the Kaiser, who was on one of the ledges above him.

“Why that dragon of course?”

“Daisuke ignore him!”

“Shut it, traitor!”

“Don’t talk to him like that! V-mon Armor Evolve!”

“Oh, don’t you need these to do that troublesome trick,” the Kaiser asked. Daisuke looked up to see the Kaiser holding his digivice and D-Terminal.

“You got to be kidding me!”

**Tropical Jungle, Fire Island, Digital World**

Miyako followed the others as they walked into the forest. That was until her's and Iori digivices began beeping. Miyako looked at her digivice, wondering what was going on. 

"The digivices are reacting to something," Iori said as he glared at her. She nodded to him before glancing at the others.

Takeru and Hikari were frowning as they stared at theirs. "Mines not picking anything up," Takeru said before glancing at Hikari. "You?" Hikari shook her head no. Miyako shifted her gaze to Sora and Koushiro next. They were gazing at their digivices as well with the same result as Takeru and Hikari. What was going on?

Piyomon and Tentomon look at each other. “Could it be because of that?” Piyomon asked.

“No doubt,” Tentomon agreed with a nod.

“Piyomon, Tentomon, what's going on?” Sora asked.

“Follow us,” Piyomon told them as they walked keeping into the forest. Miyako and the others follow the Digimon. Much to their surprise, they came upon a temple. The beeping got louder as they got closer. Miyako silently followed the Digimon as they entered the temple, walking through a bunch of halls and climbing a bunch of stairs until they finally reached a platform. On two pedestals laid two eggs. The first egg was yellow and had a binocular symbol on it. The second egg was silver, had a heart symbol on it, and had wings.

“It's the Digimentals,” Sora pointed out.

“This must be what our digivices were reacting to,” Iori concluded.

“That one has the Crest of Love,” Sora said pointing to the silver egg.

“And that one has the Crest of Knowledge,” Koushiro said gesturing to the yellow egg.

Koushiro and Sora looked at each other before trying to pick up the eggs, which they didn’t. “It’s no use,” Sora started to say before remembering that Taichi wasn’t able to pick it up, but Daisuke could. Koushiro and Sora turn to Miyako and Iori and tell them to pick it up. Miyako walked up to the silver egg and Iori walked up to the yellow one. They put their hands around the eggs and lifted them.

“They were able to lift them,” Hikari exclaimed.

“Just like Daisuke did yesterday,” Takeru added. And as it was the magic words two beams of light shot out of the hole that held the eggs. Purple from where Knowledge was and red from where Love was. Within each light, a Digimon appeared. A red hawk came out of the red beam and a yellow armadillo came out of the purple beam.

“Greetings, my name is Hawkmon,” the hawk told Miyako.

“I’m Armadimon,” the armadillo told Iori.

The two Chosen look at each other as their Digimentals glow. “To activate the Digimentals you must say Digimental Up,” Hawkmon informed the two Chosen.

“Digimental Up!”

**Great Canyon, Fire Island, Digital World**

“Give me back my digivice!” Daisuke demanded. “And let V-mon go! He has nothing to do with this!”

“On the contrary, he had betrayed a close friend of mine and I intend to punish him for it,” the Kaiser informed him in an authoritative voice.

“What are you talking about? V-mon hasn’t done anything wrong!”

“As punishment, you get to watch as V-mon becomes my slave.” The Kaiser snapped his fingers and an Evil Ring heads straight for V-mon.”

“No! V-mon!”

“V-MON!” Daisuke blinked as he hears three other voices calling V-mon. Daisuke watched a green warrior insect with red eyes attack the Evil Ring in mid-air.

“Spiking Finish!” A pink spike came out of his gauntlet and he destroyed the ring. Daisuke sighed in relief.

“Stingmon! Ken! Ryo!” Daisuke looked at the new Digimon that V-mon called. His eyes widened as to sees Ichijouji Ken on Stingmon's shoulder.

“Ichijouji-sama?”

* * *

V-mon smiled widely at his Jogress partner and the female Tamer. They came to save him and his partner. “V-mon, are you okay?” Stingmon asked as he began to take the shackles off.

“Yeah, I’m fine! I’m so glad to see you! It’s been awhile.”

 _“Yes, it has. Ryo and I have been so worried about you V-mon,”_ Ken signed to him; a warm smile was placed on her face.

“Sorry,” V-mon laughed slightly in embarrassment. “You can blame Gennai for that.” Ken shrugged.

_“Don’t worry about it. I’m sure Ryo would want to know, though.”_

“I had a feeling you would say that.” V-mon sighed. “Ken?”

_“Yes?”_

V-mon lowered his voice so only Ken could hear. _“Your brother thinks I betrayed you and Ryo for being partnered to a Chosen.”_

 _“He told you?”_ Ken asked with a sad smile on her face.

“Yeah, he even told me that he’s doing this for your safety. He thinks that Digimon like me are not capable of keeping peace and order. He was saying some strange stuff about you ruling by his side when you see reason and that you will be safe and taken care of.” Ken sighed and looked troubled.

_“The Dark Seed is working a lot faster then we thought.”_

“What you mean the Dark Seed?”

 _“Remember that black orb that hit Onii-chan.”_ V-mon nodded as Stingmon broke another shackle. _“Well, it’s called a Dark Seed. We learned from Leomon that it’s like a Black Gear. It’s made of darkness and when activated it slowly corrupts that host to darkness. Osamu is losing himself.”_ V-mon hugged Ken when Stingmon freed him and gave him to Ken.

“I’m so sorry Ken. Is there a way to save him?” She smiled and signed again as Stingmon made his way to V-mon's partner.

_“We found a Digimon who knows all about it. He gave us some information, but we have not analyzed it yet.”_

“I’m guessing you don’t want me to reveal him yet to the Chosen.”

_“If you don’t mind. We want to save him and we hope this information might have it.”_

* * *

Daisuke watched as Stingmon made his way towards him. Ken was signing to V-mon and he was responding back. _I didn’t know he knew sign language._ Though, he was relieved. Wait. _Was Ichjiouji-sama that Tamer that the others were talking about?_

“Hi, Daisuke!” V-mon said from the girl’s arms. Daisuke smiled as the girl gave him a warm smile that radiated with kindness.

“V-mon! I’m so glad you are okay!”

“Ditto buddy,” V-mon replied back.

Daisuke felt the weight of the shackles coming off as the insect warrior took them out. “Daisuke, this is Ken. She’s the Tamer/Chosen of Kindness. She’s an old friend of mine.” Ken smiled at him and waved a hello.

“We are in the same class dude, but…um…hello, Ichjiouji-sama it’s nice to finally talk to you.” Ken nodded and moved her hands in front of her. He glanced at V-mon for a translation

“She says likewise and is glad you are okay. She wants to know if you are hurt or anything.”

“Nope. Nothing I can’t handle.” Stingmon ripped the last shackle and placed him on this other shoulder. Daisuke soon finds himself away from the wall and on top of the mountain that was opposite of the one that the Kaiser was on. Once on the ground, Daisuke was shocked to see Akiyama on the shoulder of a pretty fierce Digimon. This Digimon was a gray dragon with red wings and had a silver helmet that covered his face. Akiyama was yelling at the Kaiser, but he couldn’t hear what. Within a few minutes Devimon appeared, attacked the Digimon, and flew off with the Kaiser.

“He’s gone,” Stingmon told everyone.

Daisuke nodded and noticed that V-mon was still being held by Ken. He didn’t say anything of course. It must have been awhile since they seen each other. He waited patiently for Ken to come to him. When she did, she gently handed V-mon to him, he did notice that there was a cool necklace around her neck. Daisuke held V-mon in his arms as she began signing again. V-mon blushed and stammered as he waited for a translation.

“She says to take care of V-mon. V-mon is family and is to be taken care of and loved like she has always done in their past adventures together. She also warns you that he likes to start fights and loves to eat at any stage,” Stingmon translated and almost laughed when the two blushed.

“Um…sure. Don’t worry he is in good hands.”

“She knows,” Akiyama said with a scowl on his face as he gave him back his digivice and D-Terminal.

“Ryo!”

“Hey, V-mon! Been awhile,” Ryo replied with a soft smile on his face, which was surprising since he looked annoyed a few minutes ago. The scary Digimon with no face growled slightly as he looked at the mountain behind them.

“They’re coming.”

Ryo’s eyes narrow slightly as he looked at the mountain as well. Daisuke was curious as to why he seemed angry. “Let’s go. I don’t want to be here when they get here.” Ryo then turned around and climbed onto his partner. Ken sighed at him and didn’t look at all that pleased with his reaction. Daisuke had a feeling that she did this a lot.

Ken smiles apologetically at him. She than moved her hands in front of her as she told V-mon something. V-mon nodded and said, “Okay…yeah…got it…” Daisuke wondered what they were talking about. When she was done she patted V-mon's head and smiled at Daisuke. She waved a goodbye before Stingmon picked her up. “Ken, wait!” V-mon yelled. Ken looked at him. “Is it okay that I tell my partner about our adventures.” Daisuke looked at his partner and at Ken expectantly as he spoke. Ken smiled at him and nodded her head. They watched as she gave them a final wave and flew after the other Tamer.

Daisuke watched in awe, as the two got smaller as they flew away. He wondered just what type of adventures they had together. It must have been something big and awesome. They seemed so close. He wanted to be like that one day with his partner. Daisuke looked at his partner and asked, “What were you guys talking about before?”

V-mon's red eyes look at him. “She wanted me to do something for her.” Daisuke raised an eyebrow at him.

“What exactly?” V-mon frowned at him.

“I’m sorry, but its something personal. I can’t tell you now.” Daisuke gave a frown of his own. What could be so secretive that V-mon couldn’t tell him? Does he not trust him? V-mon must have read his thoughts since he smiled sadly at him. “Please don’t take this the wrong way Daisuke. It’s not that I don’t trust you. It’s just that the Tamers have a bad history with the Chosen. The Chosen did something in the past that was somewhat of a betrayal if you think of it that way.” Daisuke gave V-mon an understanding look, but why was he starting to sound like the Kaiser. Didn’t the Kaiser say the same thing?

“The Kaiser said something about you betraying his close friends. What he meant by that?”

V-mon sighed. “The Kaiser was once a Tamer.” Daisuke's eyes widened.

“A Tamer like Ichijouji-sama?”

“Yes. You see a few years back we were against a powerful Digimon. After that fight...something bad happened. He got corrupted by the darkness and is now obsessed with Ken.” Daisuke had a sickening feeling in his stomach. “He claims that he is restoring order and peace. He is trying to get his old friends to join him.”

“But Ichijouji-sama doesn’t seem like a person who would hurt a fly!”

“You’re right Daisuke. Ken is a very sweet and kind person. She treats everyone with kindness and gentleness. However, she can be stubborn and kind of violent when angered. I remembered she yelled at me and made me clean the kitchen when me and Impmon fought in the kitchen and made a mess. Let just say it took a few hours to get back on her good side.” Daisuke smiled at that. He couldn’t imagine a sweet girl signing in anger and forcing V-mon to do any type of chores. “Like I was saying, Ken and Ryo refuse to harm Digimon and are fighting him. They want to save him from the darkness. However, this doesn’t stop the Kaiser from trying to capture them and make Ken his Kaiserin.”

“He can’t force someone to join him!”

“That doesn’t mean he won’t try.” Daisuke was silent as he looked at the direction that Ken went. Why would a creepy kid want such a sweet girl? Ken would never join him, that was obvious by the way she cared for her Digimon and V-mon. Though there was so much he didn’t know about her, about the Tamers. He just wondered.

“Daisuke-kun!” Daisuke turned around to see his friends coming around a mountain. He noticed that Miyako was on a flying eagle.

“Hey, guys!” He yelled to them as they landed in front of him. They all looked around confused. “What’s wrong?”

“We came to save you but…” Takeru started.

“But it looks like someone beat us to it,” Hikari finished.

“Was someone here?” Koushiro asked.

Daisuke smiled and nodded, “Yeah I was saved by the Tamers.”

“WHAT!”

“Actually, they mostly came to save V-mon, but they saved me too,” Daisuke added since they knew V-mon and not him.

“Akiyama-san was here?” Sora asked.

“Yeah and Ichijouji-sama too.”

**Unknown Location, Digital World**

The Kaiser growled as he entered his chambers. He couldn't believe it. His friends had managed to save V-mon from his punishment. He shook his head in amusement at what his friend said, more yelled, to him. He was furious that he attempted to ring V-mon, the traitor. He had told him that what he was doing was wrong. He laughed at him of course.

He told him he was going to restore peace and the traitor just proofed that Digimon couldn't do that. Ryo snapped at him to stop calling his old partner a traitor. The Kaiser told him it was the truth since he aligned himself with those backstabbing Chosen. Ryo didn’t object when he said that. He knew he wouldn’t. There was no way that Ryo trusted the Chosen. He saw them as just as untrustworthy as he did. Kaiser offered again for him and Ken to join him, but he refused. He insisted that Ken would never join him, even if he were her brother.

The Kaiser doubted that of course. They would all see his reasonings soon. They will join him soon enough. And when they do they Digital World would be made in his image; a world where Ken would be loved and taken care of like she deserved. She didn't have to worry about getting mom and dads attention. They were ants and didn’t need it. She was special and she would be her Kaiserin. He would protect the one he loved. That was a promise he planed to keep.

**Computer Room, Odaiba Elementary School, Odaiba, Japan**

Daisuke was glad everyone was all right. After he met up with the others, the Kaiser's controlled Digimon attacked. They managed to save them and destroy the Evil Rings. When the three Digimon were freed they thanked them and then started to talk about warning the Tamers about the darkness getting bigger as they walked away. The others were confused by this. Daisuke had a feeling it had something to do with the one Tamer that V-mon was talking about.

Daisuke gazed at the TV as he lifted up his digivice. The TV glowed brightly as it sucked them all in. Daisuke did not take notice that his friend came with him until his was on the ground with the others. Daisuke groaned as his knee hit the ground, causing a slight discomfort. He looked around noticing that the others were in the same state. Takeru was sitting a a chair, while everyone else was on the ground. Daisuke found himself blinking as he felt a weight on his head.

"Is everyone alright?" Came Taichi's voice as he ran in.

"I'm fine," Daisuke said with a slight groan, as did the others.

"You brought the Digimon too?!" This made Daisuke blink. He shifted his gaze to stare at the blue dragon on top of his head. The little guy looked like V-mon only cuter and smaller.

“You’re so cute!” Miyako squealed as she hugged a pink round bird, making Daisuke grimace. Miyako was just as bad as his sister. 

“We didn't mean to bring them, they just followed us." Daisuke shifted his gaze to Iori, who was laying on his stomach while staring at his partner with interest. "But why did they change like this?" That was actually a good question. Why did they look so small and different now?

“They must have reverted back to their baby forms,” Hikari spoke up, making him furrow his brows in thought. Just how many forms do these little guys have?

**Tamers United Forces, Server Continent, Digital World**

Ryo mumbled to himself as they walked into their hidden base. Ryo had this built long ago when they battled Millenniumon. Their hidden base was a cottage within a force field. When Osamu became the Kaiser he had this place moved to avoid detection and had upped the security of the force field so that no one could detect it.

Ryo entered his office as Ken went into the kitchen with the Digimon to get them some food. Ken always made food for the Digimon since they stayed here for their own protection as well as scouting the area for controlled Digimon and attacks and training purposes.

Ryo sat in his computer chair and turned the computer on. It took a few minutes to turn on. When the login screen was on Ryo entered his password and clicked the arrow. Ryo grabbed his D-Ark and connected it to an adapter. He waited to see what information Wisemon put into their digivice. A screen with information appeared on the screen. Ryo read through the data and was slightly disturbed. He didn’t like that the Dark Seed was a way to resurrect Millenniumon. _Does this mean that Osamu-kun is unknowingly being controlled by my old enemy?_ Ryo didn’t want to think that.

He read further and read about a possible cure. He frowned. Osamu would have to reject the darkness in his heart to stop the Dark Seed's influence. That would be fine if they knew how. Osamu was determined to make the Digital World in his image for his sister. Ken did not want this but Osamu would not listen. There had to be a way to save him. They will save their fellow Tamer with or without the Chosen.

To Be Continued…


	5. Episode 4: Digimentals of Light and Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chosen and the Tamers travel once again to the Digital World. Ryo is not having a good day when he gets in trouble with Ken and then gets into a fight with the Kaiser, twice. Three of members from the Tamers United Forces are attacked only to be saved by the Tamers. Takeru and Hikari discover their own Digimentals and learn more about the Tamers' history.

**Ichijouji's Residence, Tamachi, Japan**

Osamu Ichijouji walked into his room with a plate of food. He smiled slightly as he saw his partner looking at the screen in total boredom. The screen showed different scenes of the Chosen Digimon. Every few seconds the screen would change to a different Digimon’s attacking style. Impmon pouted as he saw V-mon Armor Evolve to Fladramon. Osamu wasn’t sure what his little imp was thinking about but it really didn’t matter. Impmon was studying their attacks in hope of finding a weakness that they could use.

Osamu placed the food in front of him. At the smell of chicken, Impmon stopped his staring and dug into the food. Osamu sat down in his chair and pulled up different footage on the screen. He frowned as he pulled up a video of his sister. Maybe threatening V-mon was a bad idea, but that was not what bothered him. Osamu was curious about them knowing V-mon was in trouble though.

His frown deepened. The last time he checked, Ken and Ryo were somewhere in Fire Island, near Infinity Mountain. Sadly, he didn’t have many towers or Digimon in the location that they were in. They were too far, even if someone had called for help. So how did they get to where he had captured the Traitor and his Chosen so fast? Osamu studied the image of Ken and Stingmon. It didn’t make sense. With the Dark Towers around, Wormmon should not be able to evolve to his Adult form and Monodramon should not be able to go to his Perfect form. This was a troublesome situation. How they were able to bypass his programming was completely illogical.

However, his sister and best friend were smart and clever. They have excellent hacking skills and computer programming skills. His sister was a prodigy as well. She excelled in sports and music, while he was more into academics. Well, that did explain why those ants tended to worship the ground he walked on and forgot his sister even existed. Osamu gritted his teeth at the thought of them. His parents cared nothing for him and his sister. They didn’t even fight to keep her at home when the Akiyamas offered to have Ken stay at their home. Sure, he might have been angry and slapped her, but that gave his parents no right to not question the Akiyamas for their motives to their daughter from their home, nor reject their offer. In fact, they reasoned that Ken would have the chance to hang out with others her age (meaning not bothering with her brother every five seconds), thus allowing her to make friends of her own.

Osamu rubbed the back of his neck as he felt his anger increase. “Osamu, are you okay?” Osamu glanced at his partner.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just a little annoyed.”

“Did your parents brag about your new awards or new invention again?”

“No, they were talking about the stupid press and producers that kept calling.” He rolled his eyes. “You would think they would get the hint when I decline the offers myself.” Impmon shook his head in annoyance.

“Humans are complicated.” Osamu laughed at that.

“You have no idea.” Osamu stretched and continued to rub his neck when it started to sting a little. He stared at the screen as ideas popped into his head. He smirked as he pulled up a saved program and began typing. If he just made of few adjustments on this… it could work. Maybe if he added this and maybe a little bit of that…yes! This could work. He chuckled evilly as he pulled together a new plan to destroy those meddlesome Chosen. Soon, very soon, his perfect world would be his.

**Motomiya's Residence, Odaiba, Japan**

Daisuke tried to absorb everything Chibimon had told him so far about his adventures three years ago. “So let me get this straight...Akiyama-san at the time didn’t have his own partner, but had this ability to use other digivices for different Digimon.”

“Yeah, that’s right Dai.” Daisuke rubbed his temple. This was way too much information to take in all at once. Then again, despite how confusing most of this stuff sounded, it was really cool. “So, three years ago, he had my digivice and was able to borrow you to fight against his evil Digimon that just would not stay dead.”

“Sadly.”

“So, during this time, Ichijouji-sama and a guy named Osamu was brought into the Digital World to help him.”

“Yup,” Chibimon said as he jumped on Daisuke’s bed. The two of them ignored the candy wrappers that soon flew off the bed and onto the floor.

“And then you guys had to pretty much train an army of Digimon to fight against him and in the end, you guys won when you fused with Ichijouji-sama’s Digimon.”

“Yup! It was the coolest thing ever! I can’t wait to do it again!” Daisuke raised his eyebrow at that. Does this mean that he and Ken were special or something?

“Okay, back to what I was saying. The Digimon, in the end, threw these orbs at you guys and Osamu got hit with it. However, he got ill and it took three weeks before you guys returned to the Human World.”

“Yup!”

“Okay, so what happened next?”

“Well you see, Millenniumon wasn’t dead and came back.” Daisuke rolled his eyes. _Figures._ “The Holy Beasts and Gennai created the D-1 Tournament to train Ryo. However, they weren’t expecting to drag Ken along. But it didn’t matter since it helped Ryo get stronger since Ken was there, giving him different strategies to use in battle.”

“So, in other words, Ichijouji-sama was basically the brains of the operation, making all the plans.”

“Well, yeah. I always thought she was a good leader since she tends to think more clearly than the two human boys.” Daisuke could see that. She was a captain after all. “Anyway, we were told that this tournament was to see who would partner with one of the Holy Beasts.” Daisuke frowned. This sounded a little suspicious. “Apparently, Zhuqiaomon had made this tournament to find a powerful Tamer since the other Holy Beasts got corrupted. Ryo, Ken, and some of the other Chosen agreed to continue with the tournament. Throughout the tournament, Ryo was mocked by some of the other kids. They didn’t believe Ryo defeated Millenniumon.”

“They were not there. How would they know?” Daisuke huffed, a frown forming on his face.

“I don’t know,” Chibimon replied. “Anyway, Ryo, Ken, and the three other Chosen went through the competition with no problem. Taichi, Yamato, and Mimi said something to Ryo and Ken. I’m not sure what, but it upset them. After that, the Holy Beasts said that Millenniumon had come back as a crystal. Ryo and Ken went to the castle that Millenniumon was in.” Chibimon paused and ate a chocolate bar that was on the bed.

“What happened after that? What happened to Akiyama-san and Ichijouji-sama?”

“I’m not sure.”

“What you mean?” Daisuke asked confused.

“Before they went, Gennai took me away and told me to wait for my partner. I was put under the Digimental and then you picked it up.”

Daisuke frowned as questions popped into his head. But none of them were ones that his partner would be able to answer. _What exactly happened at that castle and what did Taichi-senpai say?_

 **Computer Room,** **Odaiba Elementary School, Odaiba, Japan  
**

The next day the Digimon hid in the computer room as the Chosen went through their classes for the day. Chibimon could smell Daisuke. Daisuke just had that smell that reminded him of chocolate and adventure. He was close, very close. And as if he had just won a food contest, Daisuke opened the door and Chibimon threw himself at the boy.

“Daisuke!”

“Chibimon!”

“Where’s Miyako-san?” Poromon asked.

“Yeah, and where’s Iori?” Upamon asked.

“Don’t worry,” Hikari reassured them. “They are on their way.”

“Sorry I’m late,” Miyako yelled as she came in with a bag. “I brought some snacks from my parents' convenient store.

“Cool,” Daisuke said.

The Digimon look at the food that had been placed in front of them. “What's this?” Upamon asked as he and Chibimon stared at the food in front of them with interest.

“Can we eat it,” Poromon said as he looked at the food.

“Of course we can,” Patamon told them as he grabbed a drinkable yogurt. “And it's good.” Patamon demonstrated and the other Baby Digimon follow after him. Chibimon had decided to go straight for the candy bar, though. He really loved candy bars. Ken used to make them from scratch when he traveled with them. Though, hers tasted a lot better than this one. This one was great, but Ken’s was better.

Chibimon noticed that Tailmon was just looking at them. He wondered what she was thinking. Maybe she thought that they were a little too hyper, well they were Baby Digimon after all.

“Where’s Iori-kun?” Daisuke asked.

“Iori-kun was still in his classroom when he passed it. He said he wouldn't leave until he finished his lunch,” Hikari told him, making Daisuke frowned.

“What's taking him so long then? Lunch has been over for a little while now.”

“Let’s watch some TV while we wait,” Miyako said, noticing they were one short a teammate, as she opened up a page. From the computer, a voice of a woman was heard. It was a new broadcast and on it, a woman was talking about Ken’s brother. Chibimon stopped to listen to the funny lady.

_“The results of the National Programming Contest had just been announced! The winner of the contest is prodigy Ichijouji Osamu-kun. Ichijouji created a program that could help people who can’t speak. It translates their thoughts into a portable device that can talk for them.”_

_“I’ve built this program in hopes of helping my little sister when she tries to talk to people when she’s not with a translator.”_

Chibimon’s eyes widen as he heard Ken’s brother’s name and voice. He knew he was smart, but this? No! Ken was better than him in programming. It’s been like that since he known them. He wondered if the Dark Seed had something to do with this.

“Isn’t that Ichijouji Ken-san’s older brother?” Takeru asked.

_“Ichijouji-kun’s talents include playing chess, while everyone watched; creating a complex computer program, and winning various awards in the Science Inventor Contest. Ichijouji-kun often dedicates his work and success to his younger sister, Ichijouji Ken-san. Who is a prodigy herself for being a musical prodigy and the captain of the Tamachi Elementary School soccer team.”_

“Wow! The Ichijouji’s are amazing!” Miyako said with excitement. “And not just that! She is also a Tamer and has a Digimon! So cool!”

_“Now let's talk to the parents of these brilliant children. Ichijouji-san, Ichijouji-kun, how is it like to raise such wonderful children?”_

_“Oh, it’s great. Osamu created a robot to help me with the kitchen.”_

_“We are so proud of our son. He is so dedicated in what he does and doesn’t stop until it’s completed.”_

Miyako turned off the screen with a frown on her face. “Is it just me or does it seem like they are only talking about their son and not their daughter?”

“You’ve noticed too.”

“Iori, when did you get here?” Miyako asked as he picked up his Digimon.

“A few minutes ago.” He turned to Daisuke, Hikari, and Takeru. “Were you able to talk to her in class?” Chibimon looked at his partner and the other two Chosen as they frowned.

“I tried before class,” Takeru said with a sigh. “But Akiyama-kun kept glaring at me and refused to translate what Ichijouji-san was trying to tell me. She was clearly annoyed with his behavior.”

“I was playing with her in gym class. Akiyama-kun kept trying to trip me in soccer. Though he did end up getting yelled at by Ichjiouji-sama, actually she was signing but it seemed like she was yelling.” He smiled and rubbed his hands together. “Let me tell you, she was not happy! I never saw the guy blush so much before!” Chibimon laughed. Ken did the same thing to him when he fought with Impmon.

“I tried during math and lunch,” Hikari spoke up next. “Same happened to me. Akiyama-kun refused to translate. However, she did give me a note with her email on it when we were both in the girl's locker room during gym class.” Chibimon smiled at that. He knew Ken would find a way to try and communicate with the Chosen, even with Ryo acting like the Chosen were his worst enemy.

“That’s great Hikari-san!” Miyako squealed. “We can email her with our D-Terminals!”

“Hikari?” Hikari turned to Tailmon.

“Yes?”

“We are ready to go back to the Digital World,” Patamon squeaked as he stood next to her. Chibimon jumped up and down and landed in Daisuke’s arms.

“Can we call Ken? I miss her and Wormmon!” Chibimon smiled cutely at his partner.

“But you saw her yesterday!” Daisuke retorted.

“That was sooooo long! And besides, I want to eat her famous chocolate bars.”

“But you just ate!”

“They're not the same! Ken’s chocolate bars are special and filled with love and other yummy stuff.” Daisuke sighed.

“Enough about food! Let’s go!” Miyako yelled.

“Everyone’s here?” Takeru asked. Everyone nodded and took out their digivices and went through the gate.

**Forest, Server Continent, Digital World  
**

Ryo sighed for the twentieth time today. He was rubbing his sore side from where Ken had punched him. He deserved it, kinda. Three of the younger Chosen had been trying to talk to Ken all day, however, he was being stupid and ended up refusing to translate for them. He even tried to trip the goggle-head boy that reminded him of Taichi.

Ken had warned him not to pick a fight since they are supposed to be working with the Chosen. Sadly, Ken had cursed him out and punched him in front of the student body during her gym class. He sighed again and looked at his female friend. Ken was sitting on Stingmon’s shoulder, instead of walking with him. Man, he was an idiot. He was very close to feeling her famous wrath. Hadn’t he learned by now not to piss off any women from the human population, or Digimon for that matter?

“Ken-chan?” She ignored him. “Ken, I’m sorry!” Ken didn't turn towards him, nor give any indication that she heard him. He sighed. What was he going to do to get her to at least look at him?

Ken ignored Ryo as he tried to call her. She was angry with him. He had tried to stop the other Chosen from communicating with her. First, it was during the beginning of the day with Takeru. Second, it was with Hikari in math and then again at lunch. He refused to translate and she didn’t have time to get out her notepad to scribble something down before Ryo dragged her away. Then at gym class, Daisuke attempted to talk to her while playing soccer. The boy tried to trip him of all things! Having enough, she told him off in raw anger. Luckily, she and Hikari both had gym during the same period and ended up meeting in the girl’s locker room. Ken gave the Chosen of Light her email and wrote some times and places of what she was doing that today.

Ken blinked when her D-3 began to beep. She pressed a button to see a larger map. There were five different color dots together not far from them. She smiled. The Chosen weren't that far. A different sound beeped from her D-3, getting her attention. On her screen, a distress message was flashing. She pressed the right button. A hologram of one of the Gottsumon brothers was on. Ken and Ryo have created watches for all Digimon that have joined them. These watches allow the Digimon to make recording messages and send it to their digivices.

**_~Ken-san! The Digimon Kaiser has captured our friend, Elecmon. He has him in the arena. Please help!~_ **

Ken’s eyes widened as the image disappeared. She looked at Stingmon and saw the worry in his eyes. “Where not far from the arena. Let’s go.” Ken nodded and turned to Ryo, only to see him evolving his Digimon.

“Card Slash!” Ryo slashed a blue card through his D-Ark. “Matrix Evolution!”

After Ryo swiped the blue card, Ryo's D-Ark glowed with a golden light. Monodramon entire body was soon glowing with the same light, concealing him from them as he evolved. “Monodramon, Evolve!” Monodramon's small size grew and replaced with a gray dragon. Red wings sprouted from his back and a mask soon covered his face. When the light faded, the Digimon roared, “Cyberdramon!”

“Let’s hurry!” Ryo yelled as he got onto his partner's back. The two Tamers flew into the air and towards the area where they would find Gottsumon.

Ken’s gripped on her Digimon tightened as Stingmon and Cyberdramon went at their top speeds. When they arrive, Ken and Ryo watch in shock as two of their friends got ringed and thrown into an arena to fight each other. Ryo and Cyberdramon agreed to distract the Kaiser, while Ken and Stingmon went to the crying Gottsumon.

Gotsumon smiled as he saw her. “Oh, Tamer! I’m so happy to see you!” Ken rubbed his back as he hugged her.

“B? Are you ready to help save your friends?” Stingmon asked as Ken took out her D-3. Gottsumon nodded and took a few steps back. Ken pulled two chips from her pocket and inserted them into her D-3. Gottsumon gasped as the Tamer’s D-3 glowed and a beam of light engulfed him. Gottsumon’s eyes widened as he felt himself getting stronger. “Ken-chan is increasing your defense and attack strength. You will now be able to break the Evil Rings and the bars in the arena.”

Gottsumon smiled. “Time to save my friends and brothers!”

**Colosseum, Server Continent, Digital World**

Ryo glared angrily at the Kaiser as he forced two of their ranks to fight each other. Usually, Digimon under them were protected by the Evil Rings. However, he or Ken had to form a temporary bond, which only lasted for a few days, unless they reformed it again.

Ryo had Cyberdramon attack as two controlled Digimon tried to stop them from getting near the Kaiser. The two controlled Digimon fell to the grassy ground as their rings were broken. Ryo focused his attention on his old friend.

“Cyber Nail!”

The Kaiser scowled as Ryo unringed two of his slaves. He noticed the furious look on his face. _What is he mad about now?_

“Damn it Osamu!” Osamu narrowed his eyes as he took out his whip.

“How many times do I have to tell you? I’m the Digimon Kaiser!” The Kaiser turned to his partner, who was looking bored a few moments ago. “I think you have your excitement now.”

Impmon jumped to his feet as he was surrounded by a dark light. “Impmon Dark Evolve! Devimon!” After evolving, Devimon flexed his wings before flying into the air. The only warning the Dragon Digimon had that he was being attacked was the sinister laugh of the Fallen Angel. Cyberdramon managed to avoid his attack just as Ryo jumped off him. The Kaiser watched in suspicion as Ryo jumped off. What he didn’t know was what Ryo was planning. He found out soon enough when he got tackled by said Tamer in total bafflement of his stupidity, resulting with them falling off the wall.

* * *

Stingmon carried Gotsumon and Ken as he flew high into the air to enter the arena. He gently placed his passengers on the ground before he swooped in and grabbed the two controlled brothers by the back of their necks and held them up. “Now B!”

Gottsumon summoned his rocks and aimed them for the Evil Rings. He was glad he was the more precise one of the three. “Angry Rock!”

The two Gotsumon blink as their vision clears. The first thing the two brothers noticed was that strong hands were putting them on the ground. They look up to see the Tamer’s Digimon, their general, Stingmon. The two turned around to see their brother and the female Tamer. “B! Tamer of Kindness!”

“O! R!” Gottsumon ran to his two brothers and hugged them.

“Are you guys okay?”

“Yeah, we’re fine,” The Gotsumon called O replied.

“I have a headache though,” The Gotsumon called R replied.

“That’s good. Are you two ready to save the others?” O and R stood up and nodded at their brother. Ken lifted her D-3 and the two brothers were hit with the same light that B was hit with earlier.

Twenty minutes later, Ken and the Gottsumon brothers freed and unringed all the Digimon that were trapped in the arena. “That’s the last of them!” The brothers said together.

“There you are.” Ken turned around to see a very bruised Ryo and a very unhappy Cyberdramon.

“What happened?” The trio asked.

“Don’t ask,” Ryo replied gloomily.

“I was this close to shutting up the annoying, troublesome angel! When I see him, I will hit him with the full force of Erase Claw!” Ryo placed a hand on his partner’s head to calm him down.

“Calm down, Cyberdramon. When we figure out how to free Osamu and Impmon from the Dark Seed then they will be back to their old selves.”

“Did you guys find anything yet?” B asked.

“We got some very informative information from a Wisemon. However, we are still looking through it.” The brothers looked relieved.

“What we do now?” O asked.

“Right now spread the word, but do be careful. The Dark Seed is affecting him even more.”

“Understood, Tamer!” The three said as they saluted like they were in the army. Ken and Stingmon tried to hide their laughter. Ryo hated when they did that and the three did it just because they knew it annoyed the other.

**Forest, Server Continent, Digital World**

The Kaiser laughed as the Chosen tried to defend themselves. He found the Chosen walking in the forest. He threatened them of course and they tried to fight back. The goggle-head’s face was priceless when he almost got hit with Tyranomon, the stupid Chosen evolved their partners and tried to defeat him. There was a hawk, Fladramon, and an armadillo. Pathetic!

The Tyranomon was focused on Fladramon though. He was still V-mon, the Traitor. The Traitor went flying through the air as Tyranomon hit him.

“Fire Rocket!” The Tyranomon smiled as Tyranomon blocked the Traitors puny little fireball.

“Digimental Up!” The Kaiser rolled his eyes as the stupid girl evolved her hawk. One more made no difference. They would all be defeated soon enough. Although, this didn't stop him from watch the girl in a bored manner as a light came out of her D-3 and engulfed the hawk-like Digimon.

“Hawkmon Armor-Evolve! Wings of Love, Holsmon!”

The Kaiser looked blankly at the Eagle Digimon as he avoided Tyranomon’s attack. “Red Sun!” A red beam from the eagle helmet slammed into the Tyranomon much to the Kaiser's annoyance. He glared at them and summoned four more Tyranomon. He laughed as he saw the shocked looks on their faces.

Hikari looked around to see that they were surrounded. She bit her lip as she sent an email to Ken. She just hoped that the Tamer was near by.

“Are you ready Armadimon?” Iori asked his partner.

“Yup!”

“Digimental Up!”

Iori's digivice glowed before a beam blasted Armadimon, engulfing him in a soft light. and a light engulfed him. “Armadillomon Armor-Evolve! Steel Knowledge, Digmon!”

Hikari could only watch in horror as the Tyranomon were ordered to attack Tailmon and Patamon. It pained her to see the two Digimon get thrown around or blasted. Hikari stiffened as the two almost got stomped on after barely avoiding the fire that was blasting out of the Tyranomon's mouth. Despite Digmon coming to save them, she knew they were no match. Luck just seemed to be against them today for Tailmon and Patamon found themselves cornered and at the mercy of the Kaiser's slaves.

"No, Tailmon!"

“Spiking Finish!”

“Cyber Nail!”

“Angry Rock!”

Hikari turned in the direction of the sound and found herself smiling as five Digimon attacked the three attacking Tyranomon. There was a humanoid insect warrior. He had red eyes, orange hair, two antennas, and a well-built body, which she assumed was some kind of armor. The second Digimon was a fierce looking gray dragon with no faces. The dragon had red wings and had a helmet that covered his face. The two bigger Digimon attacked the attacking Tyrannomon and pushed them a good five feet away.

Several rocks smacked onto some of the other Tyranomon knocking them to the ground. The rock-like Digimon were running towards them with the two Tamers running behind them. “It’s Ichijoiji-san!” Miyako yelled as she waved to the female Tamer.

“And Akiyama-san!” Takeru said.

“Who are these Digimon?” Iori asked as Digmon and Fladramon attack another Tyranomon.

“That’s Stingmon,” Holsmon informed them, gesturing to the green insectoid Digimon. “He's an Adult level Digimon. From what I heard, these Digimon are very skilled assassins and have the accuracy and composed, cool disposition to back it up. His special attack is Spiking Finish.”

“Now that Dragon Cyborg Digimon over there is Cyberdramon,” Digimon told them, just as said dragon roared. “He’s a Perfect level Digimon. As you could probably see, this 'mon has quite a temper and should not be taken lightly since he can destroy his opponent with his Erase Claw attack.” Digmon then gestured to the three rock-like Digimon. "Those are Gottsumon."

"We are not just any Gottsumon," one of them said, sounded offended.

"Yeah, we are the Tamer of Kindness' lieutenants for the Tamers United Forces!" Another said just as Ryo and Ken stopped in front of them, their digivices raised.

The Digimon Kaiser growled as his sister and best friend protected the Chosen. This must have been Ken’s idea. Why Ryo can’t learn to say no to her?

“I thought you learned your lesson the last time Tamer,” the Kaiser taunted.

Ryo smiled at him. “What can I say? I’m looking forward to our rematch. Get him Cyberdramon!” Cyberdramon growled angrily as he attacked with his claws, pushing the bigger Digimon onto another.

“He’s strong!” Miyako said as she watched the angry Digimon.

“And angry!” Iori commented as his digivice started to beep again.

“We had a run in with the Kaiser earlier,” one of the Gottsumon said.

“Let’s just say that the Kaiser managed to kick their butts and retreated,” the second Gottsumon said.

“Not this time!” Ryo yelled as he took out a card from his belt.

The Chosen looked at him in confusion. “What’s he doing?”

“You’ll see,” the first Gottsumon replied.

“There’s a reason why Tamers are different than Chosen,” the third Gottsumon told them.

Ryo was holding a different looking digivice. It was blue and white, like Daisuke’s. It had a black strap and it had a strange card slot on it. “Card Slash!” Ryo swiped the card through the card slot on his digivice much to the Chosen’s shocked expressions. “Goliath Activate!”

Cyberdramon roars as he grewed in size. “He grew!” the Chosen exclaimed. Cyberdramon lifted the Tyranomon and threw him onto an attacking Tyranomon. He then used his claws to crush the Evil Ring, but not before knocking the controlled Digimon unconscious.

Ryo turned to the Chosen and noticed the looks of shock on their faces. He pushed down his annoyance of them for now and talked to them in a way he talked to his troops. “Go to the cave and get your Digimental!” Ryo glared at Hikari, Takeru, and Iori. He shifted his gaze to Ken, they softened a bit as he addressed her. “Go with them. We’ll take care of things here.” Ken nodded. Ryo glanced at the brothers and in a stern voice he orders them, “You three better protect her or I’ll make you three do five laps at the training grounds!”

The three Gottsumon salute to him again, much to his annoyance. “Yes, Tamer, sir!” Ryo rolled his eyes and ignored the Chosen’s screams as he ran into the battlefield.

* * *

Ken sighed as Ryo ran off, again. _He never learns._ Ken looked at her lieutenants and orders them to do the triangle formation. “Yes, Tamer!” They said together before moving to their positions. Ken looked at the Chosen and motioned for Iori, Takeru, and Hikari to follow her. B was in the lead, followed by Iori. Takeru, Hikari, and their Digimon ran behind them. Ken ran behind them with O and R running behind her, closing the triangle formation.

Ken quickly took out a chip and inserted it into her D-3. Her D-3 beeped and said in a female, mechanical voice, **“Power Chip Activate."** The Gottsumon brothers glowed as they were filled with additional power and attack the Tyranomon that had attacked them.

Iori was surprised that the Gottsumon were able to break the Evil Ring. He wasn’t sure what the Tamers United Forces was, but it sounded like they were in the military. Maybe the Tamer worked like his father used to before he died. It seemed that the Gottsumon were the lowest rank in command, which meant that Ichijouji-san was the commanding officer.

He really didn’t understand how their strategy worked. Somehow Ichijouji-san and Akiyama-kun were able to increase the Digimon's attack, surpasses their current level. It was amazing. Koushiro would have a field day with this information.

Iori entered the cave with the others and looks around. He took out his D-3 and followed it to the Digimentals. As they walked he heard Hikari talking to Ichijouji-san.

“Hey, thanks for coming.” Ken smiled at Hikari and nodded her head. She liked Hikari. She was nice and friendly. She signed to her, which B translated.

_“Ryo and I were nearby anyway. It was no problem.”_

Hikari nodded as well and asked, “What were you guys doing if you don’t mind me asking?”

 _“We got a distress call from the Gottsumon brothers.”_ Ken pointed to B. _“One of their friends got captured by the Kaiser and asked for our help. When we got there O and R got captured and ringed.”_

“O?” Hikari blinked in confusion. “R?”

The Gottsumon that was translating for her pointed at himself. “I’m B.” B then pointed to the other two Gottsumon in the back. “That’s my brother R and my brother O.”

Hikari smiled. “You know...put together it spells BRO, right?”

“We know,” the trio said together.

Ken smiled and made small laughing noises before going back to signing. _“Anyway, I increased B’s attack and defense and had him free his brothers. After that, we freed the other controlled or imprisoned Digimon.”_

“Wow that’s amazing,” Takeru said with amazement laced in his voice.

“So that’s why Gottsumon said the Tamers are different. You guys help Digimon that’s not your partners.” Ken smiled and nodded at Iori when he stopped to look at them.

Ken blinked as she saw something glowing. She pointed to the objects in the distance. Takeru and Hikari looked in the direction that she was pointing at. “There Digimentals,” Takeru said with a gasp.

Hikari studied them and noticed that the symbols look like their crests. “It has our crests!”

“What?”

“That one has the Crest of Light.” Hikari said pointing to the egg that looks like an angel feather body and feet. “And that one has the Crest of Hope,” she said pointing to the egg that has a gold color with Patamon’s wings on it.

“You're right, ” Takeru tells her as they step in front of them.

“They must be yours then,” Tailmon pointed out from next to them.

“Try picking them up,” Patamon said as Ken nodded. Hikari and Takeru argued that they had Digimon already, which was ridiculous since she had a Digimental herself. When Tailmon told them to try the two moved up. The two Chosen were shocked as their digivice glowed and morphed into a D-3. Takeru’s was green, while Hikari’s was pink. Ken smiled as the two lifted the eggs.

“Two more Digimentals has been found Tamer,” R said as he looked at the Digimental.

“Yeah, but I like yours more Tamer. It’s prettier,” O replied as he too looked at the eggs, a huge grin crossing his features. The three Chosen and Digimon looked at Ken in surprise.

“You have a Digimental too?” they all asked. Ken nodded.

“Of what?” Takeru asked.

“Isn’t is obvious. She’s the Tamer of Kindness. Her crest says so,” The trio replied as they pointed to Ken’s tag and crest.

The Chosen and Digimon looked at Ken’s neck. And as the three Gottsumon stated, there was a yellow tag with a dark pink crest in it. “That’s a tag!” Takeru and Hikari said together.

“And a crest!” Their Digimon echoed their surprise. “But how?”

Ken rolled her eyes at them. It wasn’t that surprising. They had crests of their own at one point. “Guys, can we talk about this later?” Iori asked. “We still have to help the others!”

“Oh, right.” Takeru and Hikari look at each other and blinked. Hikari and Takeru placed their hands on the Digimentals and picked it up with ease. As soon as they picked the Digimentals up pink and yellow light emerged from the hole from where the two Digimentals once sat and engulfed the two Digimon.

“Patamon Armor-Evolve! Soaring Hope, Pegasmon!”

“Tailmon Armor-Evolve! Light of Smiles, Nefertimon!”

* * *

Daisuke growled in annoyance at his current predicament. He and Miyako managed to somehow get separated from the others and were now running out of land. Daisuke looked at the three Tyranomon that had been chasing them while the Digimon were distracted. It didn't long to figure out that it had all been a trap. They were now cornered and out of land. At this rate, they would last much longer.

Miyako clung to Daisuke in fear. How in the DigiWorld did this happen? One minute they were with their partners and then three of the Tyranomon chased them as the others were busy with the ones still attacking. Cyberdramon was busy attacking a Tyranomon that kept dodging his claws. Stingmon was helping him. Miyako noticed the way they fought was at a whole different level. It was as if they just knew each other’s strengths and weakness so well that they covered each other without even thinking. She wondered just how long they’ve known each other.

Daisuke shielded Miyako as the Tyranomon creep closer. He hoped the others would get back already. It was literally taking the combined efforts of Fladramon, Digmon, and Holsmon to restrain just one. However, the Tamers’ Digimon seriously had tons of experience on their side, considering how quickly they were restraining and removing the Evil Rings. But even they couldn’t take done all them without help or at least without their partners. Daisuke rolled his eyes at the event when the Tamer ran into the battlefield and attacked the Kaiser. The two were somewhere in the forest fighting each other. Daisuke had to admit the Tamer was fearless and stubborn.

“Get away from them! Fire Rocket!”

“Gold Rush!”

“Tempest Wing!”

The combined attacks did nothing to the Tyranomon as the three Armor Digimon fell to the ground in exhaustion.

“V-mon!”

“Hawkmon! Armadimon! Are you okay?”

The three groaned and did not move. Daisuke heard Miyako whimper in fear behind him. He couldn’t blame her. He probably would have done the same thing if he were her.

Another Tyranomon was thrown into the air as Cyberdramon picked it up with his amazing strength. “Spiking Finish!” Stingmon swooped in and broke that Tyranomon’s Dark Ring. As impressive as their teamwork was, there was no way they would defeat all of the Tyranomon in time to save them.

* * *

Ryo dodged the Kaiser’s whip and landed on his feet. Ryo ran towards him and managed to punch him in the face. Osamu stumbled back and hit the ground, but not hard enough to daze him. Ryo made a back flip as Osamu tried to knock his feet from under him. _Damn! That was close._

“Have enough yet, Ryo?”

“In your dreams, Ichijouji!”

“Oh, but Ryo we are in my dreams. My dreams of making a perfect world for the both of us.” Ryo grunted as Osamu managed to punch and send him tumbling.

“You think you're protecting Ken, but you're not!” Ryo wiped away some blood from his split lip. “Don’t you see that you’re putting Ken in danger! That she doesn’t want this! All she wants is for you to return to the nice, caring brother that she loves.” Ryo punched him, only for his hand to be caught by Osamu’s. “Not some tyrant that is destroying all that we worked so hard to protect! Don’t you remember how upset she was when you fell ill or when she saw you hurting those Digimon?”

Osamu narrowed his eyes in thought. He vaguely remembered that, but… _**Don’t listen to him! He’s trying to trick you!**_

Osamu avoided Ryo’s attempt to flip him. He twisted his arm back and sent him flying towards the bush. Osamu breathed heavily as the voice in his head said to not listen. But Ryo was his best friend and adored his sister. _**He wants to replace you. Don’t you see the way he looks at her and tries to make her happy?** _

Osamu gritted his teeth as the voice paused. He knew Ryo and his sister had gotten close, but… He would never hurt his sister, would he? If he did, he would have Devimon tare him apart.

Ryo groaned in pain. He was so going to feel this tomorrow. Ryo got up just in time to see Osamu glaring at him. He frowned as he noticed the slightly dark cloud over his eyes. Osamu had lost his sunglasses a long time ago. He was surprised that Osamu had his regular glasses under them. Ryo moved out of the way as Osamu attacked him again. This time Ryo did the same thing Osamu did and tossed him into the bushes.

Ryo breathed heavily as he tried to catch his breath. Osamu had won the fight just by chance last time. If Osamu hadn’t had a controlled Digimon attack him, he probably would have given him a piece of his mind.

“Sanctuary Bind!” Ryo looked up to see a flying horse Digimon and a flying cat creating some type of ring of light as they flew above the forest. Ryo sighed in relief when he realized that Patamon and Tailmon got their Digimentals. Ryo was taken aback when he was picked up and thrown into a bush in the distance by Devimon. Ryo groaned as he got up just in time to see Osamu on Devimon’s shoulder.

“Until next time, Ryo,” he said as Devimon flew away and disappeared in the distance.

Ryo sighed as he got up and made his way out of the forest. The sun was going down as he looked at the sky. At times like this his job was painful, but as long as he had Ken, Monodramon, and Wormmon his day didn’t suck that much. It became very wonderful and full of laughter.

* * *

“Hi Ichijouji-san! I’m Inoue Miyako, so nice to meet you!” Ken laughed as Miyako shook her hand with stars in her eyes. “Thank you soooo much for helping us out! Your partner is soooo cool!” At that Stingmon blushed as he reverted back to Wormmon. The Chosen all look at him as he went from a powerful warrior to a timid caterpillar. Wormmon crawled to his partner and took his usual seat on her right shoulder.

“Ken-chan, I’m tired. Can we eat some of your homemade chocolate bars now?”

“Ooh! He’s so cute!” Miyako squealed, releasing Ken’s hands, as she pulled Wormmon into a hug. Everyone laughed as the green caterpillar blushed.

“Thank you,” he says timidly.

“That’s Wormmon, Miyako-san. He’s a Child level, Virus Digimon. Although, Wormmon are said to be timid and cowardly Digimon. His special attacks are Sticky Net and Silk Thread,” Hawkmon told as Miyako handed Wormmon back to Ken.

“Wow, for such a timid Digimon you sure are powerful,” Iori said as he looked at Wormmon from next to Miyako.

“Thank you. I try.”

Iori offered his hand to Ken. Ken moved Wormmon to her other arm as she grasped Iori’s hand. “Hello, Ichijouji-san. I’m Hida Iori. Thank you for helping us out.” Ken smiled and nodded to the younger boy.

“Ichijouji-san, tell us. How did you get your Digimental and Crest?” Hikari asked. The three new Chosen look at her in curiosity.

“That’s so cool! You have a Digimental too!” Miyako squealed in awe. Ken nodded with a smile still on her face.

“So you finally went to get it after all this time?” V-mon asked with a knowing look.

“V-mon did you know about this?” V-mon smiled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Of course. We stumbled upon the Digimentals when we were looking for cover from some of Millenniumon's forces over three years ago.”

“WHAT?” everyone asked, except for Daisuke, since V-mon told him that the night before.

“It’s a long story that I’m not going to talk about right now,” V-mon told them, ignoring their groans. It seemed like everyone knew things that they didn’t. “Anyway, Ken and Ryo knew of the Digimentals and had crests of their own. However, during our final battle, Ryo’s tag and crest got destroyed. Ken managed to save her crest from Millenniumon but lost her tag in the process. After that battle, the Digimentals went back to their resting places to be discovered again three years later.”

“You know, V-mon, you have a big mouth.” V-mon smiled at his old partner as he gave him an annoyed look.

“Learned from the best!” Ryo rolled his eyes and then flinched when he saw the furious look Ken was sending his way.

“Ryo may be fighting the Kaiser alone wasn’t your best idea,” Cyberdramon told his partner. “You know Ken is going to give you such a scolding later...You know what? Never mind. I think she’s going to do it now.” Ryo gulped as Ken’s glare intensified and was only saved when Daisuke placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Hey Ichijouji-sama. You should really do that later. Besides, V-mon has been telling me that he wants to have your homemade candy bars again.” Ken blinked her eyes and the fiery glare was momentarily gone, much to Ryo’s relief. Ken turned to look at Daisuke, who was smiling innocently at her and then looked at V-mon, who was giving her puppy dog eyes. Ken smiled and laughed softly. She moved her hands gracefully, knowing that V-mon was going to translate for her.

“She said she’ll bring some tomorrow for all the Digimon.” As soon as he said that the other Digimon cheered and then there was the sound of tummies grumbling. The Digimon all laughed nervously as the humans gave them exasperated looks.

“I told you they were bottomless bits,” Takeru said as Patamon blushed.

“We should all head home. It’s getting late,” Hikari said as she looked at the horizon and took a picture of it.

Ken smiled and gave the Chosen a goodbye before dragging Ryo towards the Digital Gate that would take them home.

To Be Continued…


	6. Episode 5: Digimon Kaiser, King of Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabumon is captured after causing an uprising in a Gazimon village. He escapes and gets badly beaten. Yamato, Ken, and the new Chosen go to the Digital World to save him and the Gazimon.

**Unknown Location, Digital World  
**

Impmon yawned as he pushed a cart to the Control Room. It was around lunchtime, he thinks, and Osamu needed to eat something before he went off to the town that he was building his Dark Tower. Impmon felt a bit guilty, though. He hated that he had to fight his friends, but he had to make it believable. In truth, Impmon was secretly helping his friends to stop his partner.

Impmon could feel the dark presence that surrounded his partner, holding him hostage, and making him think this was what he wanted to do. Impmon never thought he could hate the evil god even more now that he was dead within Monodramon. Impmon loathed that Digimon, but he knew Ken and Ryo would find a way. They always did. They were the Tamers after all. The Tamers never gave up and never left their own.

“The tower should be up right about now.” Impmon pushed the cart to his par-master. The Kaiser looked at him briefly as Impmon gave him his food. The Kaiser smiled cruelly as a dark square appeared on the map of the Digital World.

Impmon silently wished Ken received his message on the outline of the base and the coordinates of where Osamu was going to be doing today. He knew Ken was extremely intelligent and knew how to read DigiCode.

**Santa Geria, Server Continent, Digital World  
**

The Kaiser glared at the pathetic Digimon. They were barbarians and knew nothing about peace and order. The Kaiser quickly told the speech that he did to all Digimon when he took over the village. The Kaiser did notice the Gabumon, though. He was one of those Chosen’s Digimon. His Chosen was the boy who betrayed Ryo. He smirked as he walked away to do other things. He gave the Vegiemon instructions on what to do if there were ever any trouble among the group of Digimon in this village. He knew there would be trouble. And where there was trouble, his sister and best friend were not that far behind.

**Computer Room, Odaiba Elementary School, Odaiba, Japan  
**

Miyako groaned as the Gottsumon that they freed came with them. She was not happy of course. Iori had insisted that they could stay as long as they pretend to be like statues when ever someone came in and to prove his point the Gottsumon posed in ridiculous positions. She sighed and grumbled under her breath.

“Hello!” Everyone turned to the small child-like voice that was in the direction of the door. Miyako jumped out of her seat as Ken waved at them with a very cute Digimon in one arm and a bag in another.

“Ichijouji-san!” Miyako squealed as she pulled the Tamer inside. Ken placed her partner on the table, just in time to catch Chibimon as he hurled himself at her.

“Chibimon!” Daisuke yelled at his Digimon’s antics.

“KEN! MINOMON!” The little Digimon squeaked as he hugged her. Ken laughed as she returned the hug. She pulled him up and planted a kiss on his head before placing him on the table. This proved to be pointless because Minomon then tackled the Digimon. They laugh as they play on the table. This brought a smile to her face. She loved it when V-mon was with them. They would do this all the time. “Ken? Did you bring the chocolate?”

“Geesh, Chibimon. Is that all you think about?”

“No. I think about Minomon and you and Ken and Ryo...”

“Okay. Okay. I get it.”

“Can we have it now, Ken-chan?” Minomon asked sweetly. Ken nodded and reached into the bag to grab two candy bars, which the two Baby Digimon began to munch on the minute she placed it on the table. Ken heard Hikari and Takeru giggle as she turned to the other Digimon. She paused when she saw several Gottsumon in the computer room.

“Tamer!” they yelled. She frowned and looked at Miyako questioningly.

“The others freed some of these Gottsumon today and didn’t want to leave them in the Digital World. So they brought them with them,” Miyako told the Tamer with an annoyed sigh.

“Why didn’t you take them to the Safe Zone?” Minomon asked.

“Safe Zone?” Both Older and Younger Chosen asked. Ken narrowed her eyes at the two older, who should have known this. She began to sign to them, only to realize that they had no idea what she just said to them. With an annoyed grunt, she spun around to the two Digimon that knew sign language and repeated what she just said.

“She wants to know why Taichi and Koushiro or any of the older Chosen didn’t tell you about the Safe Zones. The Tamers protect this place and the Chosen stayed here many times before without a problem.”

Ken glared at the two as they scratch their heads in embarrassment. The younger were was giving them confused looks as they explained. “We may have forgotten about it. We really didn’t notice it was a Safe Zone. We just assumed that the Digimon didn’t want to attack us.” Ken rolled her eyes as she typed some coordinates on the computer. Koushiro and Miyako watched as the image of the grassy plane changed to a training ground somewhere in the Digital World Forest.

Orgemon appeared on the screen as he greeted her. _“Hey Tamer! What can I help you with?”_ Ken placed up a finger to tell him to wait. When he nodded she quickly grabbed Minomon and showed him to the screen.

“Hi!” Minomon waved his little arms to the Digimon on the screen. Orgemon laughed good naturally at the little Digimon.

_“Hello, General. What’s the problem?”_

“We have some Gottsumon here on Earth. Please inform the other Gottsumon.”

_“Very well. But why are they on Earth?”_

Ken and Minomon rolled their eyes. “The Chosen freed some Gottsumon and didn’t want to leave them in the Digital World for the Kaiser to get them. So they brought them there.”

 _“Are those Chosen stupid? That’s what the Safe Zone is for!”_ The Chosen huffed at the insult. _“Line them up!”_

Ken turned to see that all the Gottsumon were standing behind her. She moved aside and raised her D-3 to open the gate for them. One by one the Gottsumon went through and when the last one went through, the gate closed. When that one problem was done, Ken placed her D-3 back into her pocket, placed Minomon back on the table with Chibimon, and then spun around on her heel to glare at Taichi and Koushiro. They flinched.

Taichi laughed nervously. “Sorry. Where’s Akiyama-kun?” Ken raised an eyebrow as Minomon replied.

“Ryo is in the library. He didn’t want to come because he knew you would be here.” Taichi flinched.

“He still mad?” Ken nodded.

“Ken has been trying to get him not to strangle you when he sees you or to at least talk to you.” The two older Chosen flinched at that.

“So do we get ours?” Upamon asked. Ken removed her gaze from the Chosen and looked at the Digimon at her feet. She smiled as she gave them their bars. All the Digimon, except Tailmon, ate at a rapid pace. Tailmon savored her chocolate at a slower, enjoyable pace.

“This is good,” Tailmon complemented. Ken’s cheeks tinted a little pink as she smiled at the feline.

“What this made of?” Upamon asked with the bar in his mouth.

“Upamon that rude!” Iori scolded him in disapproval.

“Ken-chan makes this out of fresh ingredients from the Digital World,” Minomon answered from his spot on the table.

“What kind?” Poromon asked.

“That’s a secret,” Minomon said with a small giggle as he finished his bar. When he did he was tackled by Chibimon and the two fell to the floor, laughing all the way down.

**Santa Geria, Server Continent, Digital World**

Gabumon watched from his prison as a group of controlled Vegiemon carried the Kaiser around, who was sitting on a throne. On his lap was an Impmon. Gabumon frowned. He could sense a dark energy surrounding the Kaiser. It was similar to the one that used to surround Yamato. It puzzled him that the Digimon was going along with his partner’s madness, though. Gabumon made sure that the darkness didn’t take Yamato’s heart, but Impmon did. He didn’t stop it.

Gabumon silently watched and hoped that the Tamers and Chosen come soon. He knew that wherever the Kaiser was, the Tamers were not far behind. The Tamers had this ability to help other Digimon fight by forming a temporary bond. This allowed the Tamers to use different booster chips or cards to help fight when they could evolve on their own.

Gabumon remembered when he and Agumon assisted Ryo in his adventure when Millenniumon reappeared and attacked with an army. Ryo, Ken, and another boy, who he couldn't place a name to, had an army of their own and fought back. He, Agumon, and some of the other Chosen Digimon helped them.

Gabumon narrowed his eyes as the Kaiser laughs. “Soon, this village will be peaceful and in order just like the others. Very soon, my Kaiserin with join me and my dream of a safe world will finally be realized.” Gabumon rolled his eyes. He heard about this before. However, the female Tamer had no interest in joining the Kaiser and had almost got captured at one point. But that was back when there were only the two Tamers and their Digimon. Now that the Chosen were able to come to the Digital World, he knew things would change.

As Gabumon watched outside the window the Gazimon talked to each other silently. “Is the message ready?” one of them asked.

“Yeah. Tamer of Kindness or Loyalty?” the one with the watched asked.

“Send it to Kindness. I heard from Orgemon that she’s with the Chosen,” a third one answered. The Gazimon with the watch sent the message and waited for their leader to arrive.

“Everyone listen!” The Gazimon turned around to look at the Chosen Digimon. “Stay to the back of the cell! I’m going to break us out!” The Gazimon looked at each other as they backed up. They could get in a lot of trouble or possibly hurt if they tried to escape themselves without the Tamers to give them a power boost. However, the Gabumon was determined to break them out, even if he couldn’t evolve without his Chosen. “Petit Fire!”

Gabumon exhaled a stream of blue flames from his mouth, breaking the wall upon impact. The Gazimon followed Gabumon as he ran out of the cell. However, he was hit by a Vegiemon’s vines. “Did you really think you could escape? That's impossible!” the different color Vegiemon said in an angry voice.

“Who are you?” Gabumon asked as he noticed that he was red and not yellow like the others.

“I'm the fearsome ripe vegetable, Red Vegiemon!”

Gabumon got up and glared at the Vegiemon. “What are you going to do?” The Gazimon glanced at each other in fear. They were definitely in big trouble. Maybe following the Chosen Digimon was a bad idea.

“Trying to escape is a serious offense," Red Vegiemon said with narrowed red eyes. "The punishment is one hundred hits!” The Gazimon close their eyes as Gabumon got hit by the spiky vines over and over again. "Sixty-six! Sixty-seven! Sixty-eight! Sixty-nine! Seventy!" Gabumon winced as he was hit over and over again. With every punch, he gasped in pain. And with every count, he began to wish Yamato came to help him to end this torture. Gabumon didn't realize that his wish would come soon, for as he was hit for the seventy-third time, Red Vegiemon smacked him in the chest and ended up pushing him off the cliff and into the river below.

**Computer Room, Odaiba Elementary School, Odaiba, Japan**

The sound of a digivice beeping caught everyone’s attention. The Chosen Children looked at her as she reached for her D-3. Ken had decided to stay with the Chosen Children since Ryo was being stubborn and decided to go to the Digital World on his own.

“What’s going on with your digivice?” Daisuke asked. Ken glanced at him and pointed to her D-3. She pressed a button and a hologram of a Gazimon appeared.

“Wow! That amazing! How you do that?” Miyako asked, but was interrupted by the hologram speaking.

 **~Tamer of Kindness. Please help!~** The Chosen gasped at the hologram of the Digimon. ~ **The Digimon Kaiser is at Gazimon Village and has all of us captured. We are with a Gabumon. We fear he might try to break us out, but there are Vegiemon all over the place. Please hurry!~**

Ken looked up from her D-3 to the Chosen and saw the wide range of anger on their faces. Ken glanced at Chibimon and Minomon, who was as looking at her with fear and nervousness. The two of them knew that Osamu was under the influence of the Dark Seed, but the Chosen didn’t.

“Damn that Kaiser!” Daisuke yelled, making Ken’s heart fall. She loved her brother, but he was doing things that her brother would never do. She wondered if her brother was still in there.

Hikari watched as Miyako opened a gate on the computer. Miyako was furiously typing on the keyboard as Daisuke told her to hurry up. Hikari shifted her gaze to the Tamer. Both Minomon and Chibimon were sitting on her lap, giving her looks that she couldn’t make out. When Ken got the message, Hikari noticed the anger flaming in her eyes, but there were other deeper emotions too. Hikari saw pain and loneliness. Hikari wondered what type of life the girl lived to enact those type of emotions.

“Alright, it’s up!” Miyako told them when the gate opened. Ken got up with the two Digimon in her arms. Ken easily held the two Baby Digimon with one arm as she held her digivice in the other. Daisuke gave the girl a smile, which Ken returned. Once Daisuke went through the gate Ken’s smile disappeared and turned into a worried frown. As Ken went through the gate, followed by the others, Hikari wondered what the girl was thinking to make her so worried.

**Net Ocean, Server Continent, Digital World  
**

As the Chosen and Ken entered the Digital World they find themselves near the Net Ocean. On the ground was Yamato’s partner, Gabumon. “Gabumon! Are you okay?” Yamato yelled as he rushed to Gabumon’s side. Gabumon woke up to see Yamato.

“Yamato? I’m so happy you’re here,” Gabumon said as he tried to sit up. Ken frowned at that.

“Can you tell us be what happen?” Yamato asked. Gabumon told them what happened after the Kaiser built the Dark Tower. Gabumon told them that the Kaiser locked them up and was saying that his future Kaiserin would finally join him when his dream of a peaceful world was realized. Ken paled slightly. She didn’t like the idea of the whole Kaiserin thing. Not her taste, especially when Digimon were being mistreated.

Wormmon poked Ken with his claw to get her attention. He noticed her body tensing slightly, in addition to the emotions he was getting from her. He smiled when she looked at him. “Don’t worry, Ken-chan. I’ll protect you,” he whispered so only she could hear. She smiled at him and nodded. “Do think you can heal him?” he asked. Gabumon had worked with them years ago, but he wasn’t sure if the D-3 would heal all of his injuries since he was a Chosen and not one that was wild.

Yamato was startled to hear a familiar voice that he hadn’t heard in years. He turned from his partner to see a preteen girl with a Wormmon in her arms. The girl had navy blue hair tied into a ponytail and had bangs that framed her face. She was wearing a purple shirt and jeans. Her eyes were amethyst, but they looked older than her about eleven years of life. They reflected someone who had to grow up fast at such a young age. They were old, wiser, independent even. He also saw this blazing flame in her eyes. It was a gentle flame, but the intensity of this flame reminded him so much of his best friend. The only thing that was missing was the pair of goggles that Daisuke now wore.

“Ichijouji-san?” Ken gave him a warm smile as she took a seat next to him. She placed Wormmon down on the ground and he moved to the other side of Gabumon, so he could see her hands. Yamato watched as she smiled at Gabumon.

“Hello, Ken. It’s nice to see you again. It’s been a while.” She nodded at him and then began to move her hands.

“Ken-chan says it has. It’s been a few years now, right?” Wormmon translated.

“Yeah,” Gabumon said before wincing when he tried to move. Yamato frowned in worry. “Sorry. That Vegiemon packs quite a punch.” Yamato forced himself not to worry himself sick when he saw the frown on the girl's face. He watched as Ken took out her digivice and placed it on her lap.

Ken looked at him as she signed. It’s amazing how she was able to do that without looking at what she was saying. “Ken-chan is asking for your permission to heal him.”

Yamato frowned. “Why you need my permission?”

“She needs to form a temporary bond with him so she can use the healing chip,” Wormmon explained.

“Temporary bond?”

“I’ve done it before Yamato,” Gabumon reassured. “It’s like the bond I have with you. The only difference is that Ken can use different booster chips on me in battle.”

“It’s like what she did with the Gottsumon yesterday,” Iori said as he remembered what Ken did yesterday. “She was able to increase their attack and defense so they could stand up against those controlled Tyranomon.” Yamato blinked. He knew the Tamers did things differently, but he didn’t know they were that strong. And to be able to help Digimon fight that was not their own was just amazing.

He watched silently as Ken presses a few buttons on her digivice after he gave her permission. He noticed the intense look in her gaze as she looked for what she was looking for. Yamato noticed that there were a tag and crest around her neck. Takeru had told him that they met the Tamers and that Ken had a crest of her own. Actually, Akiyama had one too.

Ken smiled as she found what she was looking for. A pink beam appeared from the screen. Ken turned it around and the beam hit Gabumon. The beam moved back and forth as if it was scanning him. After the beam scanned Gabumon two times it stopped. Yamato was surprised when a hologram appeared with an image of his partner. The image was moving around slowly and a list was next to the image.

 **~Analysis complete.~** A female mechanical voice came from Ken’s digivice. ~ **Digimon number St-229 processing.~** After a few seconds, the image of Gabumon had red flashing marks on it. ~ **Digimon: Gabumon. Partner to Chosen Child of Friendship, Ishida Yamato. Damage: Digimon number **St-229** has low energy, low stamina, low food level, low strength. No internal damage is detected.~** Yamato sighed in relief with the others. The analysis disappeared as a list of different chips appeared in its place. ~ **Digimon number **St-229** will need the recommend chips for fast recovery. Recommended: Strength Chip, Stamina Chip, Energy Chip. Sleep and food are necessary for Digimon **St-229** full recovery. Time: 30 seconds.~**

“Wow!” the Chosen said together as the hologram disappeared. Ken reached into her pocket and took out a small bag. In the bag was a bunch of different SD Chips. Ken picked the chips that she needed and placed the bag back into her pocket. Yamato watched as she inserts the small chips into her digivice. When her digivice began to glow, Ken faced the screen towards Gabumon. To the Chosen Children surprise, a beam of light shot out of her digivice and hit Gabumon. Gabumon was engulfed in the light. After thirty seconds, Yamato was thrilled to see his partner looking like he had never been attacked.

“Gabumon, how are you feeling?” Gabumon smiled at him and stood up with no problem.

“Pretty good. Thanks, Ken.” Ken nodded as she got up and dusted herself off.

Daisuke smiles at the female Tamer. It was amazing to witness what the Tamers did. The way she healed Gabumon was amazing. Daisuke was glad to have her as an ally. The Tamers seem like pretty awesome people. There was still the issue with Akiyama, but he could always deal with him later after he befriended the female Tamer. Who knows? Maybe he could get V-mon to teach him how to understand sign language so he could talk to her without Akiyama since it didn’t turn out so well last time.

**Forest, Server Continent, Digital World  
**

Gabumon took the group through the forest to get to the village. Yamato and Ken were walking behind him. Daisuke and Iori were behind them and Takeru and Hikari were walking behind them. Gabumon moved some leaves as he saw some houses on a hill in the distance

“The village is called Santa Geria,” Gabumon informed them.

Daisuke gazed at the houses with interest. They looked like something he saw in geography class.

“It was a peaceful town, but...” The Chosen listened to Gabumon as they walked. On top of the hill, towering over the town, they saw a dark obelisk that looked menacing and out of place. “when the Digimon Kaiser appeared, all the town's Digimon were imprisoned.” Daisuke furrowed his brows in thought. He vaguely remembered seeing a tower like that when they found the Gottsumon. Was there a purpose for those things? "That tower is called a Dark Tower. The Digimon Kaiser built that tower and once he finishes it, he starts ringing everyone and claimed the place as his."

Daisuke narrowed his eyes at the tower before glancing at his partner. They had to take that tower out. V-mon nodded, coming to the same conclusion as well. "Let's go!"

“Wait!” Daisuke turned around to see Yamato and Ken giving him a look. Yamato seemed disappointed, while Ken was filled with concern. “You can’t just go running in there. For all we know, he could be waiting for us and this whole thing could be a trap or an ambush. Remember, we are here to save the Digimon first.” Ken nodded and then signed to V-mon.

“She agrees with what Yamato is saying. She said you should come up with a plan that guarantees the safety of your team. You don’t want to go rushing in and end up getting hurt or captured. Then how will you stop the Kaiser if you can’t guarantee the safety of everyone else if you are captured?” Daisuke frowned. They were right. Ken had a lot of experience and what she said made him think a bit. He looked at his digivice and an idea came to him.

“Well, we could always use our Digimental and blast our way in there.”

“It’s not that simple.” Daisuke turned to Takeru. “If we do that, they could use some of the Digimon as a shield.”

“Takeru-kun, right. We came here to rescue them. It doesn't make sense to rush in there, only for us to get captured or hurt in the process. It would make this whole rescue mission pointless then.”

Daisuke gritted his teeth. Everyone was basically against him. Well, everyone except Ken. Ken basically was just giving him some wise words on how to approach the situation. However, the others were basically just doing their own thing and decided to sneak into the prison. Daisuke didn’t like that idea. Wouldn’t that be the first thing that the enemy expected you to do?

“They’re being guarded by the Vegiemon,” Patamon said as he flew towards the group that was walking in the direction of the prison. “Those throw poop at you...”

“Wait!” The group looked at him. “It’s too dangerous. We can’t take the chance...or any of us, especially Hikari-chan and Ichijouji-sama. The Kaiser is after Ichijouji-sama and what about those guys with the poop and all...?”

“It's not that big of a deal, Daisuke-kun,” Hikari said with a small smile, which put a frown on Ken’s face.

“We’ve been attacked by a lot worse. Besides, you've seen poop attacks before, right?” Takeru asked Hikari.

“Yeah!”

Daisuke glared at them. Was no one considering the well being of their female members? “AHH! I can’t believe you’re not worried about Hikari-chan or Ichijouji-sama’s well being! Don't you have any telepathy?”

“Telepathy?”

“You mean delicacy?” Iori asked making them laugh. Daisuke blushed as the others laughed at him. Daisuke glared at them, wanting to defend himself and maybe curse them out, but Wormmon beat him to it.

“That’s enough!” The three stopped laughing and looked at the angry Digimon. They were taken aback by the furious glare coming from the duo of Kindness. “How dare you laugh at your leader? Daisuke is your leader and should not be treated like he is stupid or some clown!” Daisuke remained silent as Wormmon yelled at them and Ken glared at them with angry, disapproving eyes. No one had ever stood up for him before. It felt nice. “The Digimon Kaiser is a child compared to the horrors we faced with Millenniumon! If you were with us when we had to fight him and you did what you all are doing right now you would all be dead!”

Daisuke’s eyes widen slightly as Iori, Takeru, and Hikari paled at Wormmon’s outburst. Daisuke could hear the raw truth of his words. Daisuke glanced at Ken and saw her eyes blazing. He couldn’t imagine what Ken went through with her group. But by the way the two were acting, he got the feeling it was ten times worse than the Kaiser himself.

* * *

Ken glared at the Chosen as she tried not to hit them with her wrath. They may not be her team, but laughing and disregarding their leader's concerns was not acceptable. Daisuke was the leader and he had good instincts. All leaders have good instincts, including Daisuke. She was proud of him to point out the dangers of going straight to the prison. In truth, prisons were one of the top places that were guarded. Ken knew her brother knew the Chosen were coming and freeing the Digimon was something he knew the Chosen would do.

Daisuke was right to address his concerns. She was touched that Daisuke was considering her safety even though she was not really part of his team. Ken had learned how to defend herself through the battles she had in the Digital World. If the Chosen thought they had it rough, then they had it easy. The Chosen had never been in war, a war in where they faced the possibility of dying any minute or being captured and then tortured for information. They had never faced the full length of Millenniumon.

“You think this is a good plan?” Ken looked at V-mon as he looked at her.

 _“I don’t know V-mon. Yamato has a good plan. He has the safety of the others in mind. However, he forgot something very critical in his thinking.”_ V-mon looked at her in confusion after he told Daisuke what she said.

“What he forget?” Daisuke trusted the Tamer’s advice. She may have become a Chosen after Taichi’s group, but she was clearly more experienced. She had fought a war with a Digimon that not even Takeru or Hikari could beat. In addition, she had been coming to the Digital World with Ryo for three years compared to the older Chosen Children’s adventures.

_“The most basic strategy in war is to go to the prisons. I’m afraid your team is doing the exact same thing they told you not to do.”_

Daisuke crossed his arms in annoyance as he looked in the direction that the others went. Their forms were getting smaller and he wondered if they should go on their own or join them. “They’re going towards a trap.” Ken smiled at him. The others might see him as immature and rash, but underneath was a true leader.

Daisuke turned back to Ken and noticed that she was smiling at him. He smiled too. For some reason, he just felt that Ken understood him and didn’t see him as the stupid, goofy, immature brat that everyone saw him as. Could it be possible that she saw more than that and truly believed in him? “What do we do now?”

Ken’s eyes sparkled in the sunlight. It could have been the trick of the light but Daisuke could see in her eyes that she had full confidence in his abilities, even if he acted childishly at times. _“We create a plan.”_

**Santa Geria, Server Continent, Digital World**

Hikari remained silent as they approached the gates of the village. There were a lot of Vegiemon and a good five of them were blocking their path. They stopped when one demand to identify themselves. _Just like Yamato-kun said they would._

Tailmon raised her right paw that had the fake ring. “We captured the Digimon that escaped and their friends.” Hikari tried not to gag as sludge fell.

As they crossed, Hikari could not stop thinking about the Tamer and her Digimon. She wasn’t sure what they did wrong to have them glare at them. The glare in Ken’s eyes was blazing in anger and disappointment. What did they do to make her so angry? What did they do to make her Digimon angry as well? Wormmon was such a sweet and timid Digimon, much like his Tamer. But the way he yelled at them was disturbing. What type of adventures did they go through that made the problems they had with the tyrant seem like nothing? Was the Kaiser really not that much of a threat in her eyes? Did the Tamers not fear the Kaiser or the things that he was doing?

“That was easy. They didn’t even notice they were fake.” Patamon said as he landed on the step.

“We can't let our guard down, though. We're right in the middle of the enemy's territory.”

Hikari remained quiet as they moved on up the stairs to the jail. She glanced back to see Daisuke walking in front of Ken. They had caught up to them after Yamato told them to wait when he noticed they weren’t there. She was worried. Daisuke had not said one word to her or the others when he caught up. Actually, he had been talking quietly to Ken and Wormmon the whole time. Hikari noticed that they were talking strategy, but she could not quite catch what they were talking about.

Ken would not look at her, either. She was still mad at her and the others. She sighed as they reached the jail. The Vegimon laughed at them as they threw them into the cell. However, they panicked when the Vegiemon separated Ken and Wormmon. Wormmon was the only one that refused to wear the Evil Rings since the original didn’t affect him in the first place. Wormmon had remained in Ken’s arms, which they had to tie in front of her.

Daisuke had tried to stop them, but he was overpowered by three Vegiemon and was thrown on top of Yamato. Daisuke could only watch as the Vegiemon laughed after he slammed the bar door. “Well, look who we have here.” Daisuke glared at the Vegiemon that was inspecting Ken. “The Kaiser would be pleased to know that we have his Kaiserin.” Daisuke watched as Ken struggled against three Vegiemon. Ken had told him that they would do this, but that didn’t stop him from trying to stop it. Leaving the one person at the mercy to be taken to the Kaiser was not something he was going to do.

The other Vegiemon turn to their Digimon. “Good work everyone. The Kaiser would be very pleased to have his Kaiserin. WHAAAA!”

The Digimon glared at the Vegiemon. Tailmon smirked at the Vegiemon that had been praising them a few seconds ago. “You did well, too. Neko Punch!” Tailmon punched the Digimon with her paw and he collided with the bars. The other Digimon attack the other Vegiemon. V-mon was punching a Vegiemon in anger for taking the person and Digimon that he saw as his family away.

The others were laughing and smiling that the plan worked, but Daisuke was not. Ken was right about their plan having too many holes. As soon as the Digimon opened the cage, Daisuke ran towards the door and V-mon followed after him. “Daisuke-kun! Where are you going? You need to stick to the plan!” Daisuke turned on Hikari with a glare.

“Damn the plan!” The others were taken aback by this anger for a second before they look at him angrily.

“Daisuke-kun! You can’t rush into things! It’s dangerous!”

“You mean like the way you all failed to account the fact that the Vegiemon would take Ichijouji-sama away. Knowing full well that the tyrant wants her as his Kaiserin!”

Takeru and Hikari look at each other and Iori looked down. Yamato gave him a critical look. “Ichijouji-san is a Tamer and is fully capable of taking care of herself.” Daisuke gritted his teeth in frustration.

“I DON’T CARE! I am the leader of the Chosen Children and I am not going to stand by while one of us is taken!”

“But...she is a Tamer,” Iori said softly, trying to get Daisuke to see reason. “She’s different from us, remember. She’s able to do things that we can’t. Her Digimon can even evolve or Armor Evolve if needed.”

“Wormmon can evolve even with the Dark Towers?” Daisuke ignored Yamato and Gabumon’s question. He continued to glare at his team. Were they really suggesting that they should not try and help Ken?

“It doesn’t matter what she calls herself! Tamer or Chosen, she is one of us! She has a Digimon and a digivice! As long as she is with us, I will not let that creep have her! Who knows what that creep might do to the person I see as a friend! He could brainwash her for all we know and make her rule by his side!”

“And I will not let the Kaiser take my family away from me!” V-mon added just as angry.

“That will never happen. Ken-chan is too resourceful to give in to him that easily. But we do appreciate the attempt.” Daisuke and V-mon spun around to see Ken, a pink fairy Digimon, and three freed Vegiemon.

“Ichijouji-sama! You’re okay!” Ken smiled and nodded at him. Daisuke glanced at the pink fairy floating next to Ken. “Who’s this?”

“I’m Pucchiemon, Daisuke. As Wormmon I use the Digimental of Kindness to Armor Evolve. My Heartner Beam attack will cause my opponents to lose their fighting spirit and sooth their hearts.”

Daisuke smiles. “You know Miyako-san might squeal you’re cute and might try to hug you if she sees you.” The Digimon pouted at him.

“How you guys escape?” V-mon asked

“Well…”

_“Unhand my Ken-chan!” Wormmon yelled as the three control Digimon forced his partner to walk down the steps._

_“Sorry, no can do. She is going to the Kaiser!” Wormmon yelled as he noticed Ken tightening her grip on him._

_Wormmon looked at her and saw her mouth, "Digimental Up!"  
_

_A pink beam shot out of Ken's pocket and slammed into him, engulfing him in a pink light. Wormmon felt his body change as he felt the powers of his other forms (Stingmon and Jewelbeemon) merge with the Digimental of Kindness. “Wormmon Armor-Evolve! Fairy of Kindness, Pucchiemon!”_

_“No way! He evolved!” one of the Vegiemon yelled._

_“How? I thought she doesn’t have a Digimental!”_

_“Think again! Love and Fire!” Pucchiemon yelled as he fired an arrow at the Evil Rings._

“And then we came back here when they returned to normal.” Pucchiemon ended his explanation of what happened.

“Well I guess you didn’t need us to help you after all,” Daisuke said with a shrug, but he didn’t let it get to him. Better her safe than at the Kaiser’s mercy.

Ken smiled at Daisuke. She was happy that he saw her as a friend and wanted to go and help her. She placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a small pat before walking past him and towards the Gazimon. Ken gave the Chosen an emotionless sideways glance as she passed them. She smiled as her lieutenant hugged her as soon as she bent down on her knees.

“Tamer! I’m so glad you're safe!” her lieutenant said to her.

“Thanks for coming Tamer,” another Gazimon told her. “We really appreciate the help.”

Ken nodded as she took out her D-3. Ken inserted three chips in, one for increasing their power, one for increasing their attack, and one for increasing their defense. The Gazimon stepped back and waited for the bright light that would engulf them, giving them their power boost.

* * *

Daisuke followed Patamon as they travel down the hall. Patamon stopped them when he saw more guards. The Vegiemon were down the steps joking around and laughing. Daisuke took out his D-3, but Yamato stopped him.

“You have to learn that fighting isn’t always the answer. It should only be your last resort.” Daisuke huffed. He glanced to Ken who had a thoughtful look on her face. He remembered that she told him that rushing into things wasn’t always the answer. They ended up in a bind with one of Millenniumon’s forces when Ryo rushed in and attacked with XV-mon. He frowned, she didn’t seem to agree with Yamato, but she wasn’t disagreeing either. He saw her turn to the Gazimon and signed to the one with the watch. He nodded and walked quietly to the others. _Did she have a plan?_

Daisuke followed the others as they made their way up the stairs. He remained silent as they walked up the path that took them to the Dark Tower. Well, that was until Takeru told him he saw his sister. He frowned. What did his sister bad-mouth about him this time? Takeru argued that his sister didn’t say anything bad, but he didn’t believe him. He was already mad that no one was listening to him, except maybe Ken. Daisuke was surprised when Yamato came to defend his sister. Yamato told him off, saying that his sister said nothing bad and that if he was his Yamato's brother, he would never forgive him. Yamato looked like he wanted to punch him and then lecture some more, but Ken intervened before that happened.

Ken stepped in between the three boys and glared at each and every one of them. The boys were taken aback by her glare. Ken looked at Yamato first and grabbed his wrist. She pulled him to stand to the right of Daisuke. Ken did the same to Takeru and put him to Daisuke’s left. Ken moved her hands angrily which Pucchiemon, V-mon, and Gazimon all took turns translating.

 _“I am only going to say this once and once only. You will not repeat this to anyone. Got it?”_ The three nodded as her eyes narrowed. _“Ishida-kun, I understand where you're coming from. Motomiya-san might not have said anything bad about her brother, but you don’t know her. You don’t know what happens behind closed doors. She could act differently at home than she does in public for all we know.”_ Yamato was silent the whole time Ken was signing and the Digimon translating. He didn’t dare interrupt her or argue.

Ken turned to Daisuke next. He didn’t seem to thrill that he was going to face the same wrath that Ryo must have received. _“Motomiya-kun, I can understand what’s it’s like to be bad-mouthed by a family member. It hurts and always gives you the impression that you are alone and that everyone is against you.”_ The three boys frowned slightly. _“However, you should be grateful to have a sister, no a family, that cares about you and actually notices.”_

“But you have a loving family too,” Takeru said with a frown, which was probably a bad move since the Gazimon snapped at him to be quiet.

 _“A loving family? Don’t make me laugh. My parents don’t even notice me. They haven't since I was eight. I could never make friends due to the fact that my brother was a genius. I was constantly hurt, constantly ignored. The only friends I had were Wormmon, Ryo, V-mon and my brother.”_ Daisuke glanced at Hikari and Iori who had looks of horror on their faces.

 _“But he changed too. After my adventures in the Digital World, the rift had grown bigger. He spent all his time in his room either studying or doing some type of invention. I always got reprimanded even if it was just to go to his room to ask him if he wanted to go to the ice cream shop with me.”_ The three Digimon inched closer as Ken began to tremble in anger with tears leaking from her eyes. All the Chosen were shocked by what they were hearing. Takeru felt bad for the girl. He would have thought that Ken's parents would be taking care of her because she couldn’t speak. _“It had gotten so bad that Ryo’s parents offered to have me live with them, so I wouldn’t have to deal with the neglect.”_

“And your parents,” Daisuke asked quietly, not liking the sadness and loneliness he saw in the Tamer’s eyes.

 _“They agreed to it without a single thought. They didn’t question it or reject the offer. All they saw was a way for me to make friends without me being around my brother.”_ Yamato’s eyes widen and he thought he had it rough with living with one parent.

Ken closed her eyes as she tried to regain her composure. V-mon and Gazimon were rubbing her leg in a comforting gesture. Pucchiemon was rubbing her back and was sending waves of positive emotions to her through their bond. _“Now Chosen Children,”_ the three boys paled and flinched under her gaze. _“I am not pleased with this team if it should be called that? All I’ve seen today is a group of kids and zero teamwork. There is fighting, there is laughing at the other, there is a lack of planning that guarantees the safety of off members.”_ Yamato bit his lip as Ken glanced at him. _“You had a good plan, but at what risk. Did you even considered that this could have been a trap to get us where he wants us?”_ His eye widened at that. _“Ishida-kun, you have good instincts, but being a leader belongs to Yagami-kun and Motomiya-kun. Next time have everyone work on a plan together instead of making one without thinking of the consequences.”_

And with that Ken turned her back to them as she glared at Hikari and Iori, her hands still moving, allowing the three Digimon to translate for her. _“If you Chosen Children can’t work as a team then go home. You will only get yourself killed.”_

“We can’t do that! We can’t abandon the Digimon to the Kaiser!” Takeru snapped.

Ken spun around and gave him a heated glare and her three translators yell: “THEN WORK AS A TEAM!”

The Chosen remained quiet after Ken stopped signing and crossed her arms across her chest. Yamato sighed, realizing that she was right. “You’re right. We need to act like a team if we are going to defeat the Kaiser. Let’s go everyone.” Ken watched as Yamato and Takeru walked pass her and towards the others.

Daisuke looked at Ken with a sad look. He had not meant to make her cry, to make her remember her family. He thought that she had a normal life since her parents seemed so happy on the TV. He was wrong. His problems were nothing compared to Ken’s. Daisuke looked at her with a sad smile when he noticed that she was looking at him with a questioning gaze. “I’m sorry.” She blinked at him. “You’re right. We were not acting like a team just now and I shouldn’t have said that stuff about my sister. She’s a pain at times, but it’s nothing compared to the things you are going through.” She smiled at him. “Can you forgive me?” Ken nodded and Daisuke smiled in relief.

“You know the first step in being a great leader is to admitting you’re wrong.” Pucchiemon told him.

“Really?” Daisuke asked. Ken nodded.

“Ryo is a perfect example,” Pucchiemon said, but didn’t elaborate.

* * *

Yamato looked down the cliff and frowned. It was too steep for them. Gabumon had suggested that he would go back to the village and look for some rope, but the Gazimon offered to instead, since Ken had increased their strength, allowing them to be able to handle the Vegiemon if they encountered one. They were just about to go when they were ambushed by several Vegiemon. Yamato groaned. Ken was right.

The Red Vegiemon laughed as V-mon tried to attack him. Meanwhile, Pucchiemon trying to fend off some Vegiemon that were inching closer to his partner with Daisuke standing in front of her protectively.

“Red Hot Machine Gun!” V-mon fell to the ground as he was hit with chili peppers, dazing him in the process.

“Heartner Beam!” Pucchiemon shot a beam from his finger and hit the Vegiemon that was too close.

“V-mon! Armor-Evolve!” Daisuke yelled, not seeing the Vegiemon that was sneaking behind him and Ken until it was too late.

“Let her go! Love and Fire!” As Pucchiemon attacked with his arrows the Red Vegimon attacked with his chili peppers. Both Pucchiemon and Patamon got hit and fell to the ground, groaning as they did so.

“Hazard Breath!” Red Vegiemon sent out a stinky breath fog that covered everyone, resulting with the others getting caught by the Vegiemon.

Daisuke watched as Red Vegiemon picked up V-mon and as two Vegiemon dragged Ken towards Red Vegiemon. “Well, my dear you are very hard to find.” Ken glared at him. “It must be luck that you just happen to be here.”

“Get away from her! Heartner Beam!” Red Vegiemon avoided his attack and countered with his chili peppers. Pucchiemon hit the ground hard and reverted back to Wormmon. The Vegiemon laugh as three of them tried to capture him. Wormmon got up and attacks again. “Nebaneba!” The three Vegiemon were surprised when Wormmon trapped them in a webbing of silk. Once they were trapped, Wormmon started to glow.

Yamato and Gabumon gasped as they saw Ken’s digivice glowing. “He's evolving! But how?”

"Wormmon Evolve! Stingmon!” When the light faded Wormmon was replaced by a humanoid insect warrior. Yamato watched as Stingmon went to rescue his partner. But there was still the question of how he was able to evolve with the Dark Tower nearby.

While Stingmon was rushing to rescue his partner, V-mon was getting beat up by Red Vegiemon. Daisuke watched in horror as his partner got hit with one attack after another. Daisuke smiled as V-mon leaned against the Dark Tower, just like Ken said he should be. With a smile, Daisuke yelled at his partner, “Now!” With a smile of his own, V-mon moved out of the way and watched as Red Vegiemon made a crack in the Dark Tower. Daisuke smiled as the plan worked. Yamato was able to evolve Gabumon.

Yamato’s digivice glowed when the Dark Tower was cracked and it wasn't long before Gabumon was engulfed in a white light. "Gabumon Evolve! Garurumon!”

The blue Wolf Digimon growled at the Red Vegiemon. The other Vegiemon released the others at the same time Stingmon saved his partner and destroyed a Evil Ring from one of Ken’s captors.

“Digimental Up!” Daisuke yelled when he got freed.

A beam of light hit V-mon, engulfing him in a orange light. “V-mon Armor-Evolve! Burning Courage, Fladramon!”

Fladramon blocked Red Vegiemon’s attack and sighed in relief when Stingmon swooped in and took out a few more Vegiemon.

“Get him Fladramon!” Daisuke yelled when he saw that Ken was safety sitting on her partner’s shoulder.

Red Vegiemon attack again, only to be swung around and slammed to the ground by Fladramon. “Knuckle Fire!” Fladramon fireballs from his claws at the Digimon, which soon engulfed him in fiery flames. Red Vegiemon's screams were the only thing they heard as he struggles with the flames.

“Spiking Finish!” Stingmon yelled as he broke another Vegiemon’s Evil Ring.

Daisuke ran to his partner when the Digimon collapses to the ground. “You did it!” Fladramon smiled at his partner and was just as happy when Stingmon lands next to him.

“Everyone okay?” Stingmon asked as he put Ken on the ground.

“Yeah, we’re fine.” Daisuke answered with a small nod. “Remind me again how you are able to evolve?”

Stingmon shrugged. “The Dark Towers doesn’t stop me from evolving; the same with Monodramon, but he evolves with cards and the D-Ark.”

* * *

Daisuke and Ken walked to the TV together while the others talked about the Dark Towers. Taichi, Miyako, and Koushiro had arrived at the end of the battle. They had asked how Gabumon evovled, but Daisuke already knew. He and Ken knew that the towers were the reason and breaking them was what made Gabumon evovle. He rolled his eyes when Armadimon said that they should break it, but wasn’t that what he had suggested to do in the first place?

Now the others were destroying Dark Towers nearby. Ken said she had to get going since she got an email from Ryo, so he decided to take her to the TV. Daisuke actually learned a lot from Ken and knew that she was someone who didn’t think least of him. He smiled as the Digimon started talking about food. Was that all they thought about?

Daisuke stopped in front of the TV. Ken turned and smiled at him. He raised an eyebrow when she took out her D-Terminal and started typing. He was startled when he had gotten a message. He taked out his D-Terminal and looked at the message. Daisuke’s eyes widen as he looked up to see Ken smiling at him before she going through the gate.

A smile crossed his lips as he rereaded Ken message: _I’LL SEE YOU TOMORROW, DAISUKE-KUN._

Daisuke looked at his partner with the smile still on his face. V-mon smiled at him too. _I will see you tomorrow, Ken-chan._

**Computer Room, Odaiba Elementary School, Odaiba, Japan**

Ryo smiled when Ken came out through the gate. Wormmon had reverted back to Minomon and was now complaining about food. Hopmon was hopping on the table while Ryo was sitting in a chair. “How it go?”

Ken moved her hands in front of her. _“Impmon was right about the Dark Tower and about Onii-chan getting worse. The controlled Digimon were getting more aggressive.”_ Ryo frowned slightly.

“We’re running out of time. At least now we have the blueprints. We just need to know where his base is now this time.”

_“I think we need to consider telling the Chosen.”_

“Why?”

_“They’re planning to figure out what his identity is in order to stop him in the real world.”_

To Be Continued…


	7. Episode 6: Destroy the Dark Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gomamon is injured and left for dead by the Digimon Kaiser. Jo, Ken, and Ryo go with the new Chosen to save him. But soon after they come into the Digital World, Iori gets hurt. Ken and Jo stay to help him.

**Freezeland, Fire Island, Digital World  
**

The Kaiser smiled as the Digimon carried his materials to finish building the prison for this area. They did fairly well with the Dark Tower, so it wouldn't be long now. Everything was going according to plan. The Kaiser watched as the Digimon did as they were told, just as it should be. In order for him to have his perfect world for his sister, he needed subjects that would do his will willingly and obey him faithfully. The Kaiser looked around the group of working Digimon and frowned when he saw a seal-like Digimon. He recognized this Digimon It was a Gomamon, one of the Chosen's Digimon. His eyes hardened in hatred.

 ** _Get rid of him!_** An oddly familiar voice yelled in his head. **_He will only be in the way!_**

“Master?” He turned to see Devimon, who was watching the Digimon next to him, temporarily ignoring the voice.

“What is it?” Devimon pointed to one of the Digimon, a Gizamon. The Digimon had tripped over his own claws, fallen into the snow, and dropped the material he had been carrying in the process. The Kaiser narrowed his eyes. His laziness was unacceptable. There was still far too much to do.

The Kaiser took out his whip, which had been hanging innocently on his belt, as he stomped over to the fallen Digimon. The freezing winds nipped at him as he moved to the Digimon, like an angry Sargent. "What are you doing?!" He raised his whip let it go flying. "I did not give you permission to stop, you worthless beast!" The tail of the whip struck the Digimon. "Get up and get back to work! The prison is not going to finish on its own!"

The Digimon grunted, tiredly, as he struggled to get up. However, he was too slow for the Kaiser's taste and only fueled his impatience.The tail of the whip went flying, but instead of hitting the Gizamon, it was caught by stupid Chosen Digimon. "Stop!" The Kaiser found himself slightly shock as the creature held the tail of the whip between his flippers. "They're all tired...we all are!" The Digimon's green, almost olive colored, eyes stared at him, pleadingly. "Just give us a minute to rest!" The Kaiser frowned. "I promise you we will finish the prison, but please just give us a minute. It's very difficult to work in this weather."

The Kaiser thought over what the Digimon said. The Gizamon did look tired. In fact, they all looked like they were going to faint at any minute. _ **You should let them rest,**_ a different voice spoke up. Osamu had started hearing this voice very recently. But he didn't recognize it at all. The sounded female. It also sounded...ageless and wise. _**The Gizamon can't move well on land. They are more built for the water.**_ The feminine voice paused, allowing him to think over what she told him. _**Do you really want them to pass out or die while working on the prison, Tamer?**_ Osamu hesitated for a moment. No, he didn't want that. What would be the point of having subjects if they all died or got sick on him? Only a careless ruler would do that.

Osamu opened his mouth to respond calmly to the Digimon. However, Osamu found himself being filled with anger and hatred as the familiar voice hissed in his ears. _**Are you really going to let him talk to you like that**_ , it asked, a hint of malice laced the masculine voice.  ** _The insect is rebelling against you. If you don't take care of him now then they all could rebel against you. Do you really want to be seen as weak and soft, to think that you and they are equals?_**

Osamu narrowed his eye from behind his glasses. No, he didn't want that. He could not afford to have them think they were equals. _**You know this is not right, Tamer.**_ The feminine voice tried to cut through the fog in his mind, but the anger and hatred seemed to drown out her words. "Rest?" he asked coldly, causing the Digimon to tremble. "You. Do. Not. Deserve it." he pulled back his whip from the creature's grasp before he struck the Digimon, causing him to collapse to the ground. "I will not tolerate disobedience, nor will I tolerate being told how to treat, you, insects!"

 ** _You should get rid of the insect,_** the masculine voice said,  ** _he is not important. Have the insects turn against him!_** The Kaiser turned to the Gizamon, liking the idea the voice was giving him. It sounded like a suitable punishment.

"Whoever takes him down will be rewarded with an hour rest."

As those words left his lips, several Gizamon surrounded Gomamon. Gomamon looked around, green, almost olive, eyes widening in horror. "No! Stop! Don't do this!" But Gomamon's words were ignored by Gizamon. They had been working for hours now and the prospect of rest was like music to their ears. There were not going to pass this opportunity. It was for that reason that they attacked.

The Kaiser could only watch with a smile as the Gizamon attacked Gomamon one after the other. When the Gomamon laid on the snow-covered ground, weak and defeated, the Kaiser could not hold his laughter.

"Excellent!" he praised as he gazed at the fallen Digimon. "I didn't doubt your loyalty for a moment."

As the Chosen Digimon laid on the ground, the Kaiser soon began to wonder if he was dead or simply unconscious. But as he thought about, he realized he didn't care. The Chosen was of no importance, just like his partner. Rather he was alive or not, it didn't matter. For when his perfect world was completed with Ryo and Ken by his side all stood against him would all, including the Chosen and the Holy Beast.

The Gizamon bowed their heads in acknowledgment. "C-can we have our break now, your Kaisership?" one of them asked. The Kaiser gazed at them silently, taking in their tired forms. They truly did seem tired. A short break wouldn't hurt.

"Of course," the Kaiser said with a nod before turning to Devimon. "Devimon-"

 _ **NO!**_ Osamu's soon became a blanket of fog as he became unaware of the things around him. Osamu was unaware of the black aura that surrounded him as he sneered at the Gizamon, denying their request for rest. He didn't notice the shock and rage crossed Devimon's features as he laughed menacingly, nor did he notice the screams of the Gizamon as Evil Ring came flying at them. Osamu was unaware of the way his voice changed to the oddly familiar masculine voice as he laughed before walking away. Osamu was unaware of anything of what was going around him. The only thing he was aware of was the warm presence of the ageless female as she tried to comfort him as his soul sobbed within.

**_It will be alright, dear. You will be free, soon._ **

_Ken-chan, Ryo-kun, help me...  
_

* * *

Far away from the scene, a Yuki Agumon watched the scene as it unfolded. She watched the Kaiser and Devimon as they walked away to do other things. The female Digimon frowned as the Gizamon returned to their work, as the Kaiser instructed. Once everyone left, leaving the fallen Digimon behind, the Yuki Agumon lifted up her watch to contact the tamers. Unknown to everyone, a certain Chosen Digimon woke up and began to make his towards the TV in the distance.

**Tamachi Elementary School, Tamachi, Japan  
**

The meeting seemed endless as waited for the Principal to finish going over the paperwork. Ken had found her staring at her watch again, noticing that thirty minutes had passed. Ken knew Ryo was waiting for her by the entrance, but the Principal had wanted to go over the paperwork with her before the end of tenth period. Ken sighed, wishing she had something to do.

“All right Ichijouji-san." Ken was startled out of her thoughts as the Principal placed his pen down and lifted up his gaze to look at her. The Principal was a middle age man. He had light brown eye, faded black hair, and a tan complexion. "All the paperwork seems to be in order. I will contact the principal at Odaiba Elementary to settle the transfer.”

The man smiled at her softly, his hands folded on his desk, his feature concerned. “I understand that the soccer coach requested that we keep you until after the big game coming up." Ken nodded. The coach had made it quite clear that he did not want to lose his 'rocket' so close to the big game. "I have talked to the coach at the other school already and both have discussed that it is best this way. You have been preparing hard for this game and we don’t want to stress you out with the switching of schools and teams since this game is coming up. Are you alright with this?”

Ken smiled and nodded in relief. Honestly, she was worried about the whole switching of teams thing with the game against Odaiba coming up. Besides, she had worked too hard to suddenly be thrust into another team that she had no knowledge of their coordination and teamwork. He smiled at her. “Very well. We will have the transfer papers ready and postpone your arrival to after the game.”

Ken smiled as the principal dismissed her. Well, the that went a lot better than she thought.

**Odaiba, Japan**

Jou slowly made his way out of the classroom to meet up with his two best friends, lost in his thoughts. Jou hated to admit it that he was more than a little nervous. He had just finished his test, one he had been studying for weeks on, but he felt he hadn't studied enough. The questions were beyond difficult and he had a feeling he may have overlooked some things. Jou sighed as he exited the building. He had two hours before his next class. And another test to get to. Lovely.

"Jou!" Jou snapped out of his thoughts as he caught sight of his two best friends, Ota Akimasa and Hirayama Iwao. Jou smiled at his two friends. Unlike the others, Jou had known Akimasa and Iwao since they were three. They had all grown up together, making them really close. Akimasa and Iwao were also the only ones, other than his brothers to know about his adventures as a Chosen Child. Akimasa and Iwao had seen the picture of him and the other Chosen when they came over one day for their weekly study session. Jou had been nervous when he had to explain the Digital World to them, knowing that he couldn't lie to his friends. It was just a relief that he had such wonderful friends that would always have his back and believe him.

"You sure took your sweet time." Iwao's light brown eyes narrowed at him he leaned against a tree. His short messy jet black was swaying softly as a gentle breeze brushed past them.

"Iwao, be nice," Akimasa scolded softly, his striking green glistening in disapproval. "Jou had that Biology test today." Jou couldn't help but smile at his friends. The two were so different. It was a surprise they actually got along. Akimasa was a timid person, one that hated conflict. He was also one of those people that you could not stay mad at, no matter what he did. He was also very friendly and also did everything he could to make others feel better. Iwao was more easy-going and laid-back. He did have a bit of a blunt personality, which tended to clash with Akimasa's timid one. But they were all good friends.

"Class ended fifteen minutes ago," Iwao countered with a firm frown to the brunette before turning his sharp gaze to Jou.

"Sorry," Jou said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "The test was more difficult than I thought it would be."

Iwao groaned as he cocked an eyebrow at him. "You were second-guessing yourself again, weren't you?" Jou shrugged helplessly, earning him an annoyed look.

"Jou," Akimasa gently placed his hand on Jou's shoulder, "I'm sure you did fine. We've been helping you study for the test for several weeks now." Akimasa gave him a comforting smile. "You don't have to strive for that A+ you known. A- or even a B is just as good."

"Heavens forbid the Kidos find out that Kido Jou, Doctor In-Training, got a B." Sarcasm rolled off Iwao's tongue like sweet melted chocolate, but the amusement that twinkled in those blown orbs showed that he agreed with Akimasa and was only trying to lighten Jou's mood. And it did.

"You're right." Jou squared his shoulder, releasing the tension that had been weighing on them earlier. "I'm sure I did fine."

"That's the spirit!" Akimasa exclaimed brightly. Iwao shot Akimasa an annoyed look, but he too was smiling.

"So what were you guy's talking about before I got here?"

Iwao groaned. "Akimasa was saying something about a test for Latin Class." Jou listened silently as Akimasa returned to talking about the Latin test they would be having next class, while Iwao gave the other an annoyed look, looking quite bored of the conversation as he had to hear it for the second time.

_Beep. Beep._

Jou stiffened as he glanced down. On his belt, flashing a red SOS, was his digivice. Jou felt a sudden fear fill him. _Gomamon?_ Jou rested his hand on his digivice as he feared the worse. Jou was aware that one of the Tamers, the one that had fallen to darkness, was trying to enslave the Digimon in his conquest for a better world. He also knew that, according to the prophecy, they needed to save the Kaiser from himself, but Jou just couldn't stop the anger and worry that filled him.

"Jou?" Jou looked up to see Akimasa looking at him in concern, while Iwao was gazing at him lazily. "Something wrong?"

"Guy...something came up...I didn't think I'll be able to make it to class today."

Akimasa and Iwao gazed at each other, a silent question crossing between them, for a moment before turning back to him. "Go," Iwao said, his voice serious, "we'll cover you."

Akimasa nodded. "And be careful."

Jou smiled. He was so glad to have such wonderful friends. "Thanks, guys. I owe you."

"We'll be sure to collect on that debt," Iwao quipped before shooing him to leave. And he did. _Gomamon, just hang on. I'm coming._

**Odaiba Elementary School, Odaiba, Japan  
**

If anyone told Daisuke days ago that he would be skipping soccer practice, to save a world of monster from an evil human, he would have laughed and called the person crazy. Alas, that was exactly what he was doing. Daisuke had been at soccer practice whispering to his other teammates as the coach acted like one of those cheer girls as he announced that after the big game with the Tamachi Soccer Team, the famous Ichiijouji Ken would be transferring over to their school. Of course, the guys had been teasing that once Ken came he would be replaced as the captain. If it had been anyone else, Daisuke probably would have been depressed and scoffed that it would never happen. However, Ken was a different story. Ken was the best of the best from what he heard and could really whip them into shape. Daisuke wouldn't really mind following Ken, he was kinda doing that already, if their emails were anything to go by. Besides, he was kinda excited to for the big game. Shame they would be enemies on the soccer field.

Daisuke smiled silently as he and Hikari made their way into the school building and began running down the hall. Hikari had been nice enough to come to the soccer field and give the coach an excuse to get him out of practice. The coach was still pretty out of it, still excited about the prospect of stealing Ken from the opposing school and allowed Daisuke to leave. Daisuke had never seen the coach looked so happy and close to tears before.

As they reached the floor that held the computer room, Daisuke felt his smile faulted as his thoughts turned to the Kaiser. Daisuke wasn't sure what to think about him. He was a creep, that's for sure. And he was greatly annoyed with how the guy was treating the Digimon while trying to capture his new friend. Daisuke frowned. This guy was one of the Tamers as V-mon said, but why was he doing this? The guy saved the world, yet he was doing this. _I wonder if this has anything to do with that thing that hit him?_ V-mon mentioned something about a black orb, but he would expand on it. V-mon didn't seem to know much about the subject. Seemed he would have to ask Ken.

Yeah, and pigs would fly.

Daisuke mentally scoffed at himself. Akiyama had made it clear that he didn't like him. Trying to get him to translate would be difficult, considering he was always there. He would ask V-mon, but he would be in the computer room while he, Ken, and Akiyama were in class and Ken was always with Akiyama while in the Digital World. He really needed to speed up on learning sign language. Didn't Jun take sign language before? Maybe he could borrow his sister's textbook. Daisuke smiled. That was a pleasant thought really. If he could learn sign language, he would communicate in a full-length conversation with Ken without having someone to translate for him _Especially if that person was Akiyama-san,_ Daisuke thought with a smile.

"What are you smiling about, Daisuke-kun?" Daisuke was shifted out of his thoughts as Hikari slowed down when they reached the hall that held the computer room. Hikari was gazing at him curiously as they passed several students that still lingered in the hallways.

"Nothing important," was his response. Hikari struggled at him before returning her focus in front of her as they entered the computer room. Hikari's eyes instantly brighten at the sight of Takaishi and like before completely forgotten he was there. Daisuke watched with a small frown as he watched the way Hikari leaned next to Takaishi as he told her about the SOS call they got from the Digital World. Ever since Takaishi arrived, he was all Hikari seemed to notice now. Daisuke had known Hikari since they were little kids. They used to play together all the time and hang out at each other's houses. She used to always comment that he was like Taichi's twin, which Daisuke didn't mind since he admired Taichi. However, as of lately, all Hikari seemed to talk about was Takeru. It was like their eight years of friendship didn't matter anymore.

Daisuke ignored the wave of jealousy that filled his heart as he walked towards the others. He gazed at the screen with slight disinterest. A red dot on a black square blinked on the screen, suggesting that a Digimon was in danger. As much Daisuke wanted to pay attention to the conversation in front of him, Daisuke found he couldn't. If it had been anyone else, he would have shrugged off the bad feelings and let bygones be bygones. Friends come go, as Jun once told him when one of her friends stole one of her male friends from right under her nose. However, this was Hikari, his first friend. From what he heard from Taichi, Hikari only knew Takaishi for the short time they've known each other due to the events of the Digital World; they never really spoke after that, until he returned. But Daisuke had known Hikari for a lot longer and liked to believe he knew the girl better than most. They always talked when they were younger and always came to each others house's for their monthly pizza and ice cream movie night.

So what changed?

Daisuke found himself gazing at the Digimon. Hikari hadn't even shown up for their movie night. Jun and his parents hadn't even been home. Jun had been at her friend's house, wanting to give the two the house to themselves. His parents had been out with their own friends like they did every night. Jun had been nice enough to order the pizza for him before leaving, but Hikari never came. He had waited several hours before calling the Yagami's residences, only to learn that Hikari had spent the day at Takaishi. Daisuke had felt a sudden chill at that. He never thought Hikari would forget one of their planned movie nights and Taichi had been just as confused, believing that Hikari would come over with Takaishi to watch movies with him.

Daisuke found himself shaking the memory and disappointment away. It wouldn't do to show the others how off he was.

Daisuke silently listened to the others as they discussed about going to the sector that the distress call came from. The area was controlled by the Kaiser, yet they still wanted to rush into the Digital World. Daisuke sighed as he took a seat and pulled out his D-Terminal. Ken should know about this.

**Akiyama's Residence, Tamachi, Japan  
**

Ken placed her school bag on her foot of her bed before she made her way to the kitchen. Ken had been reading Daisuke's message when she got home. The others had gotten a distress call from a Digimon in one of her brother's newly controlled areas. Ken knew the place he was talking about was Freezeland. Yuki Agumon had contacted them not long ago, telling them that the Kaiser had ringed many Gizamon and had them injure a Chosen Digimon. The things she mentioned about her brother's behavior was quite puzzling, especially that odd black aura. Could that be from the Dark Seed?

Ken grabbed a few apples from the kitchen table before heading to Ryo's room, lost in her thoughts. Upon entering the room, Ken smiled as she was greeted by the two Digimon. Of course, that could be because she returned with salvation. Hopmon and Minomon happily ate their apples as she took a seat on the other chair next to Ryo. Ryo didn't seem to notice the apple she place on the table for him, opting to stare at the screen with puzzlement. Ryo had just finished looking at the various reports he received from the Digimon our on portal, with all of them saying that the Kaiser was in Freezeland and building something big. It was Yuki Agumon who confirmed that it was a prison. Why he needed a prison was beyond them?

Ken watched Ryo silently as he opened the map of the Digital World. A red dot blinked on the map, showing the SOS call that the Chosen had received. Ryo frowned deeply, his eyes expressing his confusion. Feezeland had very little population than other areas and seemed to be on the more deserted side, much like the deserts on Server. It was confusing why Osamu chose to conquer this area when there were other areas more populated than this one, especially since this area mainly had Child level Digimon. What was he after then?

"What are you up too, Osamu?" Ryo mumbled as he typed away on the keyboard, reopening the Digital Gate then had just come from moments ago. Ken gazed at the screen with uncertainty. Something did not feel right. She just hoped this wasn't a trap.

**Computer Room, Odaiba Elementary School, Odaiba, Japan  
**

Jou found himself smiling warmly at the group as Takeru introduced him to the rest of his team. Despite Taichi and the others telling him about the Tamers and the Digimon now being on Earth and now being about to travel between the world...it was still unbelievable until he saw them for himself. Jou had been a little surprised to see them all at one place. Koushiro's protégé, Inoue Miyako, was sitting in a chair in front of a computer. Hikari and Takeru were behind her. Taichi's protégé, Motomiya Daisuke, was sitting in a chair a bit away from the rest of the group, near the window.

Jou gazed at him with a look of concern. The boy seemed troubled about something. Daisuke looked up when Takeru said his name and Miyako and then their Digimon. Daisuke smile was a bit tight as he gazed at Takeru, but it soon turned to a sincere one when he gave Jou a greeting. Jou knew something as off then. What it was it wasn't quite sure. Jo didn't let himself worry about that at the moment, especially when Takeru finished introductions and turned to him with a curious gaze.

"What are you doing here, Jou-san? I thought you had an exam today." Technically, he did. As much as his parents would disagree, Gomamon was more important than some test.

"I do have an exam today," he told them, "but I got an SOS message on my digivice." Takeru seemed to widen at this. "Gomamon's in trouble...I-I couldn't stay away."

"Are you coming with us then, Jou-san?" Hikari asked just as Daisuke's partner spotted the snacks and other supplies he brought with him for the trip.

“Candy!” Jou found himself laughing in amusement as he pulled the bag away from the blue dragon's little arms. He had forgotten how these guys are at this stage. Once he was sure the little guy wouldn't snatch the bag from his grasp, he returned his attention to the others.

"Yeah. I’m really worried about Gomamon.”

“Alright!” The sound of Daisuke's voice caused everyone to stare at him. Daisuke was gazing at his D-Terminal, smiling as he was typing away.

“Who’s that?” Hikari asked

Daisuke glanced up at that, the smile still present on his face. “It’s Ichijouji-sama! She said that she and Akiyama-san got a distress call from one of their members. She said that the distress call we got is in the same area...Freezeland, I believe she called the place. They’re going to meet us there.” As Daisuke talked about the Ichijouji girl, Jou noticed that Daisuke wasn't guarded or tense anymore. He seemed relaxed now as he sent one more message before putting the D-Terminal away. Whatever the girl said must have calmed his troubled mind.

“YEA! KEN!” Chibimon squealed as he jumped around, bringing smiles to all their faces.

Takeru soon turned towards him with his digivice in hand, return to what they had been discussing before. “Ichijouji-san is the other Tamer. You’ll like her. She has this cool way of healing Digimon with her digivice.”

“Koushiro-kun told me all about her and Akiyama-san. I can’t wait to meet her. He told me a little more about the Tamer calling himself the Kaiser.” Jo mentally worried about that. From what he knew of darkness, it would be difficult to help one so tainted by it, especially if they don't want to be saved. According to Koushiro, things were getting bad.

"The guy seems pretty evil," Miyako said with a small glare at the screen. "Who does he think he is...harming Digimon like that and treating them like they are nothing?!"

Jou glanced at Hikari and Takeru, noticing them looking at each other in concern. "Not everyone can fight against the Darkness, Miyako-san." Miyako gazed at Takeru with a small frown. "Darkness is manipulative and can make even the purest of people fall." Jou noticed a flash of pain in Takeru's orbs before it was quickly replaced with sadness and then determination.

"Place try not to judge so harshly," Hikari said softly. "We all have good in us, even the Kaiser, and can fight against the influence of Darkness, but there are times in where it might not be enough." Miyako looked doubt at this and didn't comment. The girl simply turned towards the computer.

"Is everyone ready? The gates up."

They all nodded as they walked up to the computer. They lifted up their digivice about to open the portal when suddenly the door opened. “Wait for me!”

**Freezeland, Fire Island, Digital World**

Jou had never been the one to not panic when something horrible happens to the people he cared about. He had been getting better over the years thanks to his training. He had to be level headed in order to be a doctor. Although, at this current moment, he found being calm was impossible at the moment, especially when Gomamon was concerned.

"Gomamon?!" Jou found himself unable to hide his panic as found his partner under layers of snow, unconscious. It also didn't help his nerves that his partner was all bruised up and he didn't want to think about the amount pain he might be in. Jou couldn't stop the fear and worry that filled him. Gomamon looked awful! Like he had gotten himself into to a fight and lost. "Gomamon wake up!”

It wasn't long before the tears filled his eyes, upon seeing his partner waking up. Jou was so relieved to see that he was alive and okay. But that didn't stop the worry that filled him when Gomamon looked at him with tired green eyes. "Jou? You came."

"Of course, I came. Even when we are apart, separated by a barrier and sky, I will always worry about you." Jou smiled at he saw the twinkle of relief and love in Gomamon's eyes. "You're my best friend."

"Tentomon said I would be able to contact you by using that TV...I guess it worked, huh?"

Jou nodded as he smile, watery at him. "Yeah, it did. I was pretty worried when I got you signal." Jou gently rested his hand on Gomamon, gently inspecting him for other injuries. "What happened...? You're hurt badly."

"The Digimon Kaiser..." Gomamon said, looking upset. "He had us working for hours to build his prison and tower. We were all tired and the Gizamon fell...he wasn't happy and starting yelling and whipping him." Jou stiffened, his eyes going wide in shock. "I begged him to stop and tried to get him to see that he was overworking us, especially in this weather."

Jou frowned when Gomamon paused in his explanation. He something hated when Gomamon felt the keep to fight others ten times his size. "Did he attack you?" He really didn't want to know.

"Not exactly," Gomamon replied. "At first, it seemed he was thinking it over and was about to agree..." They ignored the scoff coming from one of the other kids. "However, that was before I started to seen an evil presence in him and the next thing I know he is offering the Gizamon rest...if they take me out." Jou found himself completely dumbfounded. It was disturbing that the Kaiser could be this cruel and the Digimon would willingly attack each other. However, what really disturbed him was this evil presence. Could it be that there are other forces in play here?

“Hey, guys!” Jou was snapped out of his thoughts as an Insect Warrior Digimon, a Cyborg Dragon Digimon, who were holding two two children, came towards them.

“KEN! STINGMON! RYO!” V-mon yelled as he greeted his friends. _So these are the Tamers,_ Jou thought to himself.

Stingmon and Cyberdramon landed in front of the Chosen. Ken was wearing a purple winter coat, blue sweatpants, and black snow boots. Ryo was wearing a brown winter coat, black sweatpants, and brown snow boots. At least they’re prepared for the weather.

“Hey, Ichijouji-sama!” Daisuke greeted the girl with a smile, which she returned, much to the other Tamer’s annoyance.

“ICHIJOUJI-SAN!” Miyako squealed in a high pitch voice before pulling the girl into a hug. Jou found himself laughing nervously as he saw the glare coming from Akiyama. So the guy really did not like them too much. They were certainly going to have a tough time making amends with the older Tamer.

“Hello, Ichijouji-san.” With Gomamon held gently in his arms, Jou walked up to the Tamers with a smile. “I’m Kido Jou. It’s nice to meet you.” Ken smiled kindly at him until she saw his partner. A flicker of concern entered her eyes as she took in Gomamon’s bruised form. Akiyama looked too.

“So it was yours that Yuki Agumon told us about?” Akiyama mumbled to himself as he studied the injured Digimon.

“You guys have members all over the Digital World don’t you?” Miyako asked as she released Ken.

Ryo shrugged. “We are well-known among the Digimon due to the war. Many were involved in the war and continued to spread the stories what happened and even built shrines and stuff like that. Many have even joined our forces and are being trained for the upcoming enemy.”

As Ryo talked, Jou, gently place Gomamon on the ground, so Ken could gently inspect Gomamon’s injuries. Gomamon winced slightly when her finger touched an area that hurt. She frowned. Osamu could have killed him. What was he thinking?

“I heard that you could heal Digimon,” Jou whispered softly. Ken glanced up at him. “Are you able to heal him?” Ken nodded as she showed him her D-3. He smiled in relief. “The others told me that you have to form a temporary bond in order to use these chip. You have my permission.”

Jou watched silently as Ken pushed a button and scanned his Digimon. After the scan, the digivice gave a detailed report of the damage. Jou glanced at his partner in worry. It seemed that he took quite a bit of damage that would take ten minutes to fully heal and even that it said that Gomamon needed sleep and food. Jou blinked in curiosity as Ken took out four chips and inserted them into her digivice. Her digivice then glowed and hit Gomamon, engulfing him in a soft glow.

While Ken was healing Gomamon, the others were looking at the tower in the distance. Jou, trusting Gomamon with the female Tamer, walked next to the others, who were looking at a strange obelisk in the distance.

"What are you guys talking about?" He asked when they started talking about something called a Dark Tower.

"They're talking about the Dark Tower," Akiyama replied dryly, looking annoyed as he looked at the tower in the distance. Jou could only frown at that.

"What's that, exactly?" he asked.

"It's a tower that the Kaiser built," Hikari explained.

"And with areas that have these towers, the Kaiser is able to enslave the Digimon using these Evil Rings," Takeru continued.

"And evolution is impossible..." Hikari added sadly. Jou's frown deepened. Did that mean that none of their Digimon can evolve?

"Not necessary," Akiyama spoke, his eyes turning to them with a frown firmly on his features. "The towers are made to block evolution, yes, but there are few that can bypass the programming. Me and Ken-chan are one of them." Jou was startled at that.

"How is that possible?" Akiyama shrugged.

"Stingmon is not affected by the Dark Towers at all; though, that could be because Ken-chan's D-3 is the original. And mine is a D-Ark." Akiyama lifted up his D-Ark, showing them the different model digivice. Interesting.

The conversation died down again, allowing Jou to return to his partner, who was still being healed by Ken. While they were waiting, the others decided to collect some wood so they could make a sled to get across the snow field. Not all of them could fly, unfortunately, and the weather seemed pretty harsh. Jou was just glad he had decided to bring rope with him. Who would have thought it would come in handy. By the time the others got all the wood they needed, the glowing stopped and Gomamon looked like new. However, he looked hungry and slightly tired.

Gomamon smiled as he jumped from Jou’s arms (Jou had pulled him into his arms the moment he was healed) to Ken’s. “Gee thanks! I feel a lot better.” Ken made laughing sounds, petting the Digimon as she did so. Jou smiled slightly in thought. He was glad Gomamon was all right. However, his thoughts came to Ken. She was able to make small sounds. They weren’t words, but if she practiced she might be able to talk. Her speech might come out broken and in pieces, but she would be able to talk with others.

* * *

The Digimon Kaiser hissed at his Digimon. “They’re here?!”

“Yes, Master. The five Chosen, Sincerity, and the Tamers.” The Kaiser stared at his slaves with a frown. So the Chosen were here, along with his best friend and sister. It was obvious they were here to 1) meddle in his affairs and free the Digimon and 2) take down the Dark Tower he just built. He bit his lip in thought. _What to do?_

**_You could always ambush them._ **

He smirked at the idea.He already had a few Yukidarumon stand guard in front of the Dark Tower. It wouldn’t hurt to have more stand guard and to prepare for their guest. Besides, he had other plans for them.

* * *

Ryo and Ken traveled in the air as the Chosen were on sitting on the sled and being pulled by their Digimon. Ryo smiled as he silently watched his friend. Ken was very worried when they got the distress message, but in this very moment, she seemed happy. The cold wind moved her hair back and forth as Stingmon carried her in his arms. He smiled softly at that. It was moments like these that he enjoyed the most.

“Ryo? We have a problem.” Ryo blinked as his partner’s deep, gravelly voice spoke above the loud sound of the winds. He frowned as his partner pointed in front of him. In the distance, directly in front of the tower, were a bunch of Yukidarumon. He frowned. Why were they lined up like that? It’s not like they were a threat or anything, unless…

Ryo’s eyes widened as he looked around. “Ryo? What’s wrong?” Ryo ignored the two Digimon as he looked around. He noticed that Ken was giving him curious looks, but he had to find him first.

“There he is!” On top of a hill was Osamu, dressed in his Kaiser outfit, and with Devimon behind him. The Kaiser smiled evilly as he watched the Chosen getting closer. “Ken! Stingmon! It’s an ambush!” And as if those were the magic words the Yukidarumon attacked.

Daisuke screamed with the others as they are attacked by the Snowmen Digimon. Oh, he knew what they’re called, but they were still snowmen to him. The Tamers were a lot more fortunate than they were. Stingmon and Cyberdramon were in the air dodging the Yukidarumon’s Absolute Zero Punch, while their Digimon tried to avoid getting hit. Daisuke wanted to fight, but Jou stopped him.

Daisuke bit his lip in worry when Stingmon almost got hit. If that wasn’t bad enough, they were heading towards a cliff. The Digimon ran faster when the attacks hit a mountain and created an avalanche. The Digimon jumped off the cliff and somehow made it. However, the sled swerved when it landed and got very close to the edge. Stingmon and Cyberdramon swooped in next to them and pushed the sled away from the edge. However, the speed and momentum of the action caused Iori to fall off the sled and dive into the water below. Resulting with Ken jumping in after him.

* * *

Iori shivered in front of the fire and drank some tea as he tried to get warm. The cold medicine was awful, but he wasn't going to complain. At least he had the tea to wash down the awful taste. He was grateful that Ken jumped in after him. But now the male Tamer was ranting about her jumping in after him and the possibility that she could have gotten sick. Ken pointedly ignored him though. Her back was to him as she watched Iori with kind, concerned eyes. Wormmon was sitting in Ken’s lap, as the girl got warm herself and was drinking some tea. Armadimon was next to him, looking concerned and not mad as he was before.

Iori frowned when Takeru said they should continue and Jou offered to stay with him and Ken. Ken must have agreed since the male Tamer was now grumbling and crossing his arms across his chest.

“Fine. I’ll go with them, but you owe me at least ten cookies.” He then turned to Jou with a furious glare that made Jo gulp nervously. “If anything happens to her you will have more than the Kaiser to deal with!” And with that, he stomped away from the group and left the cave with his partner.

Ken sighed as she watched Ryo huff away in annoyance. Did he really have to threaten the Chosen? They have to get along, regardless of what they did in the past. It was also only a few of them. You couldn't blame all for what a few did. Or at least that’s what she believed.

The Chosen got up to leave, but Iori, looking unsettled, got up. "I'm going with you!" Ken frowned at him and grabbed his hand. She pulled him back down to sit next to her. He looked at her with confusion. She simply shook her head no and pointed to the fire and tea. He frowned. "How can I stay, knowing that I left my lesson? Grandfather will be so disappointed in me," Iori began to argue. It was obvious he looked up to his grandfather. The kid looked far older than he looked, something she saw in herself so many times in the past.

Ken smiled softly at him as she rested a hand on his waist and pulled him closer to her. He was startled by this but didn’t say anything about what she meant. She had a feeling he knew what she was trying to say. While she did this, the Chosen and Armadimon were talking to him, ending with him agreeing to stay.

As they watched them leave, Jou gazed turned to Iori in concern. "Are you okay?"

Iori nodded. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry everyone."

"Iori," Armadimon spoke up, causing all of them to look at him. Armadimon looked sad about something. "I'm sorry about earlier...I didn't know you left your kendo lesson."

Ken smiled at the two. She had noticed the tension between the two when she and Ryo caught up to them. She had been slightly worried but was glad they were getting along again and setting their differences. Jou smiled as well and began talking about how he skipped his test today to come and help out his friends.

"They call us Chosen Children," Jou glanced at Ken with a small smile, "or Tamers, but we are the ones always choosing...what we should do and what we have to do." Ken nodded her agreement with Jou's statement. It was true. They didn't have to help the Digimon save their world. They had their own lives and loved ones and responsibility back on Earth. However, they chose to help the Digimon. They might all have different reasons for saving it, but it was those reasons that made them different from the rest. They were willing to give up their lives to save those that do not what to be saved.

Ken picked up her tea and drank the last of it when suddenly the cave began to shake. The boys got to their feet really fast as chunks of rock fell.

“We have to get out of here!” Ken followed Jou, as he and Iori exited the cave. Unfortunately, Osamu was there with his newest slave. Her brother was smiling evilly at them upon seeing their shocked expressions.

“I hope you didn't think you could get away from me." His voice was filled with malice and hate.

“Gomamon...we have to keep him busy until Takeru-kun and the rest destroy the tower.” Ken heard Jou whisper to his Digimon. However, she wasn't really listening. All she could do was look sadly at her brother as he took notice of her with an evil smile.

“Now, my Kaiserin _,_ are you going to come with me willingly, or do I have to take you by force?" Wormmon stiffened in her arms making her narrow her eyes slightly.

* * *

Daisuke smiled as they reached the Dark Tower. “V-mon let's do it! Digimental Up!”

V-mon smiled as he was engulfed in an orange light, allowing him to merge with the power of Crest of Courage. “V-mon Armor-Evolve! Burning Courage, Fladramon!”

Fladramon jumped into the air as he was attacked with snowballs. Fladramon yelled, “Knuckle of Fire!” as he attacked with his own balls of fire.

* * *

Gomamon jumped out of the way of Shellmon’s hand. They all knew what she managed to heal was not enough. Gomamon still needed to rest to regain any energy he lost from his last with the Kaiser and his slaves.

"Keep it up, Gomamon!"

Ken gazed at her partner worriedly. She knew they needed help. Wormmon, thinking the same thing, nodded and jumped out of her arms. Ken took out her D-3 from her pocket, the screen burst to life when Wormmon began to glow much to Jo’s amazement. 

“Wormmon Evolve! Stingmon!”

When the light faded, Wormmon was replaced by a humanoid insect warrior. Jou watched as Stingmon flew into the air to help Gomamon. Jou looked at Ken in amazement, but the shock didn’t end there. Iori had his digivice out as well and a beam of light hit Armadilmon. The light then engulfed him.

“Armadimon Armor-Evolve! Steel Knowledge, Digmon!”

“Wow,” was all Jou could say. Wormmon could evolve for some reason, while Gomamon couldn’t, and Armadimon evolved to a yellow bug with drills. This was all a bit much now that he thought about it. There was so going to be a serious talk with the others when he got back.

Stingmon attacked Shellmon as Digmon saved Gomamon from getting squished. Stingmon grunted when his spike did no damage to his shell.

“Hydro Pressure!” Stingmon moved out of the way of Shellmon’s attack; however, the beam of water went straight for Iori. Stingmon was relieved that Digmon blocked the attack and protected his partner.

Stingmon heard Digmon say, “I’ll protect you, Iori!” while he was avoiding more of Shellmon’s attacks. As he dodged another attack Stingmon heard a small sound. As an Insect Digimon Stingmon had very good hearing and was able to hear certain sounds far better than most Digimon. Stingmon had trained his hearing so he could hear his partner since she tended to make small sounds at different levels. The sound was most definitely hers, but it sounded distressed and panicked.

Stingmon attacked with his Hell Squeeze attack, distracting Shellmon with multiple wind blades. Stingmon looked back to see Devimon pushing Jou and Gomamon away, who were trying to protect Ken. Devimon smiled cruelly at him as Ken made more distress sounds as he grabbed her in his big hands.

“LET HER GO, DEVIMON!” Stingmon roared in anger.

Devimon laughed evilly as he took to the air, so the Chosen couldn’t get to him. “You want her?” He said in a cruel, unlike Impmon’s joking, voice. “Then come and get her.” And with that, Devimon flew away from the battlefield.

Without a single thought, and with Ken’s safety in his mind, Stingmon left the battle he was currently involved and flew after the fallen angel.

Jou watched helplessly as a Devimon appeared in front of him and Ken. Devimon, who was similar to the one that he fought in the past, pushed him away from Ken. Jou felt so helpless at how easily the fallen angel tossed him aside, kidnapping Ken, and managing to drive away Stingmon from the current battle.

Jou groaned as he got up. Jou never felt this helpless before and, on top of that, Akiyama was going to kill him if he found out about this.

* * *

“Card Slash! Heat Activate!”

Cyberdramon roared as flames appear on his claws. He joined Fladramon in the fight. "Burning Fist!"

“Go get him, Fladramon!”

“Now Cyberdramon!” Ryo turned to Yuki Agumon, who he had found earlier. “Ready?” The female Digimon nodded. “Card Slash! Bond Activate!” Yuki Agumon was then engulfed in a light. “Card Slash! Power Activate!”

“White Hail!” Yuki Agumon summoned several icicles and blasted them at the Yukidarumon.

While the battle was going on, Ryo heard the other Chosen saying that he and Daisuke could handle the Yukidarumon. Ryo rolled his eyes as they agreed to destroy the Dark Tower from the air and Ken wondered why he didn’t like the Chosen.

* * *

Devimon taunted Stingmon as he missed him. He knew getting Stingmon mad was a very bad thing, but Osamu told him to get his Kaiserin while they were busy. Though, he felt slightly guilty as he saw Ken giving him pleading looks to let her go. However, Osamu wanted his Kaiserin and that was who he was going to get unless Stingmon managed to get to him that is.

Devimon didn’t go that far away from the battlefield. He needed to stay close enough just in case the Chosen managed to defeat Shellmon. However, he was far enough that the both of them needed to go at their top speed to get near them. They were both able to see the Dark Tower in the distance. Devimon frowned slightly as he saw three flying Digimon going near the Dark Tower. Osamu _’s not going to be happy about this._

Devimon cursed silently to himself as Stingmon charged at him and missed. _That was close._ Devimon picked up his speed and circled around his old friend as he tried to shake him off. However, he was startled when he was suddenly hit with a wave of anger from his partner. Devimon glanced down and was surprised to see Digmon destroying the Evil Ring, returning Shellmon to normal.

While Devimon was momentarily distracted, Stingmon charged at him again and hit him. Devimon was slightly stunned, more in surprise than anything else, from the attack and didn’t notice Stingmon taking that moment to take Ken away from him and fly off. When he shook the shock off, he cursed to himself as he rushed back to Osamu’s side. Stingmon was too far away anyway.

* * *

The Kaiser rolled his eyes as the brat’s Digimon freed one of his slaves. Not a big deal. It wasn’t like he didn’t have a backup plan. He almost laughed at their faces as Ebidramon came out of the water and grabbed Digmon. Actually, on second thought, he did laugh and taunted them too.

“Is that the best you got, insects?” The Kaiser's lips curved up in a sneer. He narrows his eyes, not that they could see, at them. “Destroy them!”

“Master!” The Kaiser frowned as Devimon lands next to him, without his Kaiserin.

“What happen?”

“They are destroying the Dark Tower!” The Kaiser'ss eyes widen in surprise and then narrowed in anger. They were just a diversion! _Clever insects._

Ken smiled as the Dark Tower went down. _They did it!_ Ken looked at her Digimon and smiled at him. He smiled too as he held her in his arms. From the air, Ken saw Gomamon beginning to glow.

“Gomamon Evolve! Ikkakumon!”

 _Looks like they have everything under control,_ Ken thought to herself as a giant white walrus dove into the water to save Digmon. Her brother was getting more dangerous by the day. Ken and Stingmon watched the battle as Ikkakumon and Digmon attacked. However, her brother ended up disappearing in all the action. _Where he go?_ She frowned in disappointment as she saw the others coming back. _Oh, Oniichan._

* * *

Ryo glared at the Chosen as he heard what happened. He had promised Ken not to strangle the older Chosen. However, it was very hard not to. He silently fumed as he listened to the Chosen talk among themselves.

He glanced at Ken and notices that she was quieter than usual. Usually, she would be reprimanding him about his attitude. Noted, she was mute, but that didn’t stop her from poking him and signing to him. She was just sitting in Stingmon’s arms, not paying attention to anything.

_She’s upset about something. I wonder what she’s thinking about?_

* * *

The Kaiser growled as a black square on the map turned white. He narrowed his eyes at that. He just conquered that area! Looks like he underestimated those insects. It didn’t help that he wasn’t able to get his Kaiser, either. Maybe he was going at this the wrong way.

What he needed was to get his baby sister without Ryo or those insects around. He thought for a minute as he tossed ideas back and forth. What if he got her alone? She may not go willingly, though, if her Digimon felt she was being threatened. However, if he uses this…

Impmon glanced worriedly as his partner opened a program for one of his new creations. Osamu had never used it on anyone before. However, he was worried. What if he tried to use it against his friends or worse his own sister? Impmon sighed. _Just a little more time. We just need a little more time._

To Be Continued…


	8. Episode 7: Dangerous Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chosen go on a picnic with Mimi Tachikawa, while Ken and Ryo have a training session at the Training Grounds. Miyako and Mimi get separated from after falling into a hole, ending up in the Night Forest which is under the Digimon Kaiser's control. Ken gets a distress call and goes to help them, however, her team get ambushed by the Gokimon brothers. Renamon bonds to Ken and digivolves, saving Ken in the process. The girls trick the Gokimon Brothers into cracking the Dark Towers

**Akiyama Residence, Tamachi, Japan**

_She groaned as she slowly woke up. The last thing she remembered was being sucked into the computer with Ryo. She vaguely recalled hearing her brother as she was getting sucked in. But where exactly were they?_

_She opened her eyes and saw a blurry figure in front of her. The figure had brown spiky hair and blue-brown eyes. She blinked her eyes and refocused her vision. When she looked at the figure this time she realized it was her friend Ryo._

_Ryo sighed in relief and smiled softly at her. "Are you okay Ken-chan?" She nodded at him. "That's good."  
_

_Ryo sat her up in his lap. She blinked as she realized that they weren't in her brother's room anymore. She tilted her head in curiosity as she saw a bunch of Digimon and Humans in what looked like an arena. She looked at Ryo with a questioning look. He sighed in worry. "After I completed the quiz, we got sucked into the Digital World. Everyone here is competing for the D-1 Tournament."_

* * *

Ken woke up as her alarm went off, her dream still lingering in her mind. Minomon moaned at being woken up. Ken sat up and looked at the alarm clock on her nightstand. It was only 8:30 AM. She got out of bed and stretched slightly. She and Ryo had to go to the Digital World for some training today. Leomon had found new recruits for them and today was their training to see who they would work under: her or Ryo.

Ken walked to her dresser and pulled out some clothes. She walked out of her room and walked in the direction of the bathroom. She stopped briefly at Ryo's room and knocked. On the other side, she heard two groups of snoring. The slightly heavier and louder one was Ryo and the softer one was Hopmon. She opened the door halfway and looked inside. As she suspected, Ryo was still asleep. She walked inside and tried to wake him up. She sighed when he didn't the first couple of shakes, but she did wake up the small Digimon. Hopmon looked at her and greeted her happily.

"Is it time to get up, Ken?" he asked cutely. She nodded and pointed to Ryo, who was still snoring. "Okay! You go to the bathroom. I'll wake Ryo up," he squeaked. Ken smiled at him as she patted him on the head before taking her leave. As she left, she smiled as she heard Hopmon yell, "Wakey! Wakey, Ryo! Time to get up! Ken wants you to wake up!"

Ken laughed softly as Ryo yelled at Hopmon. Martha was wrong for saying that her son needed an alarm clock. That's what Hopmon was for and was a lot louder than any alarm clock.

**Haneda Airport, Tokyo, Japan**

As the passenger exited the plane to go along their merry way, a young girl with pink hair, red, white and blue shirt and white skirt exited the airplane with her bag in tow. She smiled as her eyes wandered the familiar signs and buildings that surrounded her. She was back in Japan. The young girl came to a stop, stretching her tired muscles.

"It's been so long since I've been in Japan." This girl was none other than Tachikawa Mimi, the Child of Purity. Mimi allowed her eyes to wander, taking in everything at once. It had been three years since her parents uprooted her away from Japan to live in America. It was rather depressing that she had to leave her friends and everything that was familiar. But she was back, even if it was to attend your cousin's wedding.

Mimi’s brown eyes finally landed on the digital time clock that was scattered around for the passengers. Mimi blinked before reaching for her digivice. On the screen of the flashed 6:54 PM EST. With a push of the button, the time changed to 8:54 AM. "It's still morning." Well, it did explain why she still felt so tired, despite sleeping on the plane. Flying between time zones could really mess with one’s mental time clock.

**Motomiya Residence, Odaiba, Japan**

Chibimon woke up with a start. The young Digimon looked around, realizing that he wasn't in an arena anymore, but with his partner. The Digimon groaned as tried to shake the sleep away. _Why did I dream about that?_ He silently wondered as he made his way to the noise that disturbed his sleep. He believed Daisuke called it an alarm clock. Chibimon stared at the device, wondering how he was going to make it stop. With narrowed eyes, he jumped on the device. However, his aiming was slightly off and only managed to make the clock fall to the floor. Chibimon cringed from his spot on the table as the clock landed upside down, silencing the device. Oh, well. At least it was off and he could think again.

Chibimon jumped off the table and land softly on the bed, unaware that the clock was only on snooze. He walked toward the blankets, only to find that Daisuke was not there. "Daisuke?" Chibimon frowned as he looked around. As he searched, Chibimon's mind wandered to the memory that had surfaced in his dream. The memory that surfaced was not a happy one. This one was actually rather sad as he thought about it. The memory was of one of the rounds of the D-1 Tournament that they participated in. He and Impmon had been facing against to other Tamers, who were partnered to two Sistermon. It wasn't the fight per se that bothered him. It was more on what was being said.

Throughout the D-1 Tournament, Ken and Ryo were always being mocked and insulted. Many of the Tamers they encountered were always criticizing or mocking Ryo, disbelieving that he had ever been capable of defeating Millenniumon. Ryo couldn't care less what they said about him. He would just ignore them and continue on his merry way, especially when he defeated them in battle and rose to the top with his partner. However, it was Ken they all worried about. It seemed like almost every boy and girl were making rude comments about the poor eight-year-old. The other Tamers would belittle her (thinking that she was a worthless baby, refusing to believe that she helped aid Ryo in defeating Millenniumon) when Ryo turned to her for guidance and made fun of her disability every chance they got. The mean things they would say would bring the girl close to tears, which enraged Ryo to no end.

Ryo would destroy everyone that ever talked bad about Ken during their rounds. But they would up restraining him to make sure he didn't break one of the rules: no fighting outside the arena. Ryo had been outraged, but not as much as Osamu. They all knew Osamu hated the fact that he was home bedridden, forced to watch the tournament from a distance. And when he got word of the things that were being said about his sister...well, Osamu was not a happy person. Osamu would do everything he could to calm his sister down and when she was passed out from exhaustion, he would curse up a storm and then it would be Ryo's turn to try and calm the elder Ichijouji down. The D-1 Tournament had been a nightmare for all of them.

Chibimon sighed as he finally spotted his partner. On the floor, surrounded by candy wrappers, half drunken soda, empty bags potato chips, magazines and the Naruto manga Daisuke had been reading before bed, and clothing was his snoring partner. Upon closer inspection, Chibimon noticed that Daisuke resembled somewhat like Ryo when they traveled together. Chibimon probably would have pondered on that thought a little longer if the dreaded clock hadn't decided to return to its annoying ringing. Chibimon had to catch himself so he wouldn't fall off the bed. "Why? Why are you haunting me?" the poor Digimon asked. _How can he sleep through that?!_ Chibimon glanced down as Daisuke continued to sleep, oblivious of the annoying clock.

"Daisuke! Daisuke!" Daisuke did not wake up. He was dead to the world. Chibimon frowned. He didn't remember Ryo being this hard to wake up. In fact, Ryo wouldn't even sleep through the alarm. He would toss it across the room, shattering it, before going back to sleep. This, of course, would lead to Ken or Osamu to walk him up. "Daisuke! Daisuke!" When his shouts went unnoticed, Chibimon had no choice but to do what he always did in the past when he and Ryo were alone. He jumped off the bed and landed on partner's stomach. "Daisuke!! Daisuke!!"

This thankfully got him a reaction from his partner. Daisuke groaned as he was driven to wake up. When confused, sleepy eyes landed on him Chibimon smiled innocently at him. "Good morning, Daisuke."

"Ah...good morning, Chibimon..." Daisuke grunted as he slowly sat up. "My stomach...hurts a bit..."

Chibimon blinked. "Maybe it's from all the popcorn we ate last night."

"Maybe..."

**Hida Residence, Odaiba, Japan**

Iori placed the bag on his bed, silently going over the mental checklist of what he needed to bring to the picnic. "Upamon, what else do you think we should bring?" Iori asked as he gazed at the bag, intently.

Silence.

Iori removed his gaze from his bag to look behind him, to gaze at the basket that Upamon had been sitting in. However...

"Upamon? Where'd you go?" Iori frowned, his eyes sweeping the room. Upamon was gone and so was the basket, but it didn't take him long to realize where he'd gone. Iori's eyes landed on the open door that was big enough to allow a small Digimon escaped. With a small frown, Iori left his room to go and search for his Digimon. Iori walked down the hall, peeking into every room until to stopped at the kitchen. Much to his relief, he spotted Upamon sitting on the table watching his mother as she prepared the food Miyako requested.

"Upamon?" Iori called his Digimon soft enough that his mother wouldn't hear.

"Iori!" Upamon jumped off the table and landed into his arms.

"Upamon, you can't wander the house on your own," he scolded lightly. "What if Okaasan saw you?" Iori personally didn't think it would be wise to have his mother see a strange creature in her home.

Upamon blinked, seemingly not understand the situation that Iori was so concerned about. "Iori, your mother is making something weird!"

"Something weird?" Iori's green eyes blinked in slight confusion as he turned to see what his mother was making and saw that she was cutting sushi rolls. "That's kanpyomaki," Iori said as he made his way back to his room, closing the door behind him.

"Kanpyomaki?"

"Yeah, Miyako-san asked for it."

"Kan-pyo-maki..."

**Yagami Residence, Odaiba, Japan**

Tailmon watched her partner silently as Hikari placed several blankets and other stuff in her bag. "Am I going in there too?" she asked incredulously. She hoped not. The bag looked really cramped and uncomfortable.

"Yeah, Tailmon."

Tailmon frowned as she glanced at the bag disapprovingly. "I'm not going to fit in there," she stated.

"Yes, you will. There's plenty of room. See?" Hikari showed her the bag, hoping to ease Tailmon obvious concerns, but Tailmon was not having any of it.

"Why don't I just walk around like some of those other felines?" She tried to reason with her partner. "I do it all the time."

Hikari gave her an apologetic look. "Sorry, but we can't have you guys being seen. We are trying to sneak into the school remember." Tailmon's ears flattened. There was no way Hikari was going to let her get out of this. "Now, in you go!" Tailmon glared at the bag as Hikari picked her up and placed her into it. Tailmon struggled to get comfortable. She didn't like this. Not. One. Bit.

**Takaishi Residence, Odaiba, Japan**

Takeru checked off on his mental list to make sure he had brought everything.

_Pack a bag? Check. Blanket for Patamon? Check. Pack pictures for Hikari-chan’s album and say bye to Kaasan? Check and...uh, no…_

Sheepishly, Takeru glancing back to his mother, who was in the dining room, typing away on her laptop as she had been doing all morning. "I'm leaving!"

"Have fun," his mother replied distractedly as he opened and closed the door behind him. Takeru rested his hand on the gate, ready to walk to Iori's so they could meet up with Miyako. Unfortunately, he forgot one very important thing with that plan. This shoulder felt very light, reminding him that he didn't bring his bag with him and had left it on the sofa.

Takeru gasped as he ran back inside. "Did you forget something?" she asked without lifting her eyes to gaze at him, but the amusement was still there.

"My bag," Takeru admitted sheepishly. His mother chuckled lightly and didn't say anything else as Takeru left with his bag in tow. Once he was outside, his bag began to wiggle.

"Takeru!" Patamon yelled from inside the backpack, sounding upset. "You forgot about me! How could you?"

Takeru chuckled nervously. His cheeks warming in embarrassment. "Sorry, Patamon."

**Ai-Mart Convenient Store, Odaiba, Japan**

Miyako gazed at the list she had made the night before. Miyako had asked everyone what they liked as well as what they would be bringing to the picnic. Miyako returned her gaze to the various onigiri displayed, knowing her mother would be writing down everything that she would be taking with her. "Let's see...I'll be taking three tuna with mayonnaise, two Bonito, one orange drink..." Miyako turned her gaze to the list again, checking off the items she had placed in her bag. "Like I mentioned before, this is for the computer club's picnic..." Miyako paused as she gazed at some of the sweet buns.

"Three mayo-tuna, two Bonito, one orange drink," her mother repeated as she wrote them down, only to pause to gaze up at her, "and where are you going?"

"Oh, and add two jam anpan," Miyako placed those in her bag as well before turning to her mother, "I told you, we haven't decided yet." Miyako saw her mother scratching her temple with her pen, looking uncertain. _Ah-oh..._

"That's kind of suspicious."

"No it's not," Miyako said with a frown, but on the inside, she was panicking. Miyako tried to figure out what to say to her mother that wouldn't seem suspicious. She wasn't sure if it would be a good idea to tell her the whole truth. Not like she would believe that she traveled to another world with talking monster. No, she would never believe that. But she couldn't lie either without giving her a reason. Her father would not approve that his daughter was _stealing_ food from right under their noses, at least that's what it might seem to them. "The guys promised they would have a place when I got there. They have been arguing for the past two weeks on where to have the picnic." Well, it wasn't necessarily a lie.

"You could always go to the park," her mother suggested, "or that soccer field that your school held that event last year."

Miyako pretended to think over her suggestions. They were wonderful ideas if they were having a picnic in the Human World. But they weren't, they were going to for their picnic, but her mother didn't need to know that small detail. "That's a great idea. I'll let them know," Miyako smiled at her mother, "Bye, Kaasan!" And then she ran out of the store, her bag swaying as she did so.

"Miyako...!" Miyako didn't get to hear whatever her mother was going to say to her for her mother's voice was cut off by the closing of the doors.

"Mi-Miyako-san!" Miyako came to a halt as a familiar scream came from her bag.

"Oh, no! Poromon, are you okay?" How could she for forget that her partner was in the bag? Miyako glanced down, cringing when she saw one blue eye and only a little bit of Poromon's feathery body.

"I'm fine, but please try to be more gentle with the bag!"

Miyako flushed in embarrassment. "Sorry, sorry. I'll try."

"What are you doing, Miyako-san?" Miyako glanced up to see Takeru and Iori. She smiled sheepishly at them.

"Nothing...are we ready." They nodded.

**Odaiba Elementary School, Odaiba, Japan**

“Can you believe it, Daisuke-kun? I thought I have lost this! Takeru-kun is going to go nuts when he sees this picture that I’ve found!” There was a giddiness in Hikari’s voice as she talked about the picture she had found when Hikari was cleaning out her room the other day. The old picture had a younger Takeru and Hikari on it after they got back from the Digital World. The two were smiling into the camera as they stood in front of a park.

“Yeah...that’s great, Hikari-chan…”

Daisuke didn’t want to admit it, but he was really starting to hate the blond. Takeru was all Hikari talked about, even on their way here. Noted, Hikari had shown him a similar picture of the two of them, only in front of a soccer field, but she hadn’t talked about that as nearly as she was gushing over the photograph with her and the Chosen of Hope.

This made Daisuke sigh softly as he sat on the bench. Hikari had been spending a lot of time with Takaishi as of lately, both after school and in the Digital World. Sometimes he wondered if Hikari was ever his friend in the first. Friends don’t ignore friend and especially don’t make one feel like a third wheel. Right?

Daisuke tried to shove that thought away as he read one of the recent emails Ken sent him. But that did stop the evil thought from entering his mind. _Why do I even bother with her? It’s obvious she would rather spend her time with Takaishi than me._

“Daisuke-kun is that Ichijouji-san?” Hikari asked as his D-Terminal chimed with another message. Hikari had not been looking at him as she spoke, opting to organize her photo album book before the others got here. “Did she say if she would come to the picnic?”

“She can’t,” Daisuke replied. Technically, he had asked the Tamer last night if she wanted to go. But Ken had said that she and Akiyama were getting new recruits. They would be busy training all day. Ken had felt bad but did offer for him to come over to Tamachi for a picnic with the Akiyamas. Apparently, the Akiyamas were going to some kind of family festal for Golden Week this weekend. “She and Akiyama-san are busy today.”

Of course, Hikari would not have known he and Ken had been talking for several hours last night and a bit this morning, hence the new email he received. Well, damn. According to Ken, the Kaiser would be in the Digital World today, despite it being Golden Week. So much for a peaceful picnic.

“Oh,” Hikari said, disappointed. “I was hoping to get a picture of her and Wormmon for my photo album.”

Placing his D-Terminal in his pocket, Daisuke glanced at her with a small frown on his features. It hadn’t escaped his notice that a lot of the pictures in the album were of Hikari and Takeru, the Elder Chosen and their Digimon, her and Taichi, many of the Chosen alone and with one being with another. Hikari even had pictures of a girl with pink hair and it looked recent too. “Hikari-chan?”

“Hm?”

“Do you even have any pictures of us in your album?” Daisuke saw the girl nod.

“Of course,” Hikari flipped to the pages and landed on of the last pages that had pictures, “right, here.” On the very bottom was the picture that Hikari had been telling him about. It was the two of them when they were playing on the soccer field with Taichi. They were four at the time. And it was the only picture of the two of them.

“Is that the only one?” he asked, quietly. Hikari may not have meant it, but the fact that she didn’t include any of the other pictures that were taken of them over the years stun quite a bit.

“At the moment,” was her excuse, “Okaasan, has the others somewhere in the apartment. I hadn’t had the time to search for them.” _Because of the Digital World,_ went unsaid, but Daisuke knew it was implied. Was saving the Digital World and Takaishi really more important than their friendship?

Daisuke looked away from here, opting to stare at the sky. A ghost of a smile appeared on his lips. Fluffy white clouds in the shape of a dolphin, rabbit, and dove were floating across the sky. Daisuke traveled to last Friday when he waited and waited for Hikari to show up. Daisuke may have been with Chibimon, but he had never felt so hurt knowing that Hikari hadn’t wanted to spend time with him.

 _She may have forgotten,_ he stubbornly thought.

 _But then again,_ his inner voice hissed in his mind, _Hikari hadn’t spent time with you, now has she? She’s always with Takaishi. During school breaks. In the Digital World. After school. When has she ever sat down and not talked about that boy around you? Does she ever sit next to you at lunch anymore?_

 _No,_ he sadly admitted as he turned his gaze back to the girl that had been his friend for many years, his mind mentally battling his inner demons.

 _You could ask her,_ the voice said smugly, _may you are right. Maybe she did forget. Or may be not. You won’t know until you ask, Daisuke._

Daisuke’s smile fell as he debated with himself. “Hikari,” he finally gave in, “are we even friend?”

The way Hikari’s muscles tightened at the unexpected question and the way her head snapped up in disbelief would have made him doubt ever worrying. Almost. “ Of course we are,” was Hikari’s reply, her brown eyes big and round. “Where ever gave you the thought that we weren’t?” Hikari paused for a half a second as her hand tightened around her album. “Is it because of the picture?” she asked, looking hurt. “I-”

Daisuke shook his head before she could finish that line of that. “It’s not that.” _Well, at least not really._

Hikari frowned, concerned. “Then why?”

Instead of answering, Daisuke asked his own question. “Why didn’t you show up last Friday?”

Hikari gazed at him in confusion. “Why would I…,” began to say, but gasped as she remembered what was last Friday. “Out movie night!” Hikari’s hand flew to her mouth and her eyes grew wide. “That was last week?”

Daisuke nodded, making Hikari’s body go rigged with shame and disbelief. “I’m so sorry! How could I forget?”

Daisuke gave Hikari a reassuring smile. “It’s okay, Hikari-chan. I-”

“How can you say it’s okay?! You must have waited hours for me!” She gasped, her eyes misting with tears. “I’m such a baka! You waited for me, didn’t you?”

Daisuke shrugged helplessly. “Well, yeah, but Chibimon was with me. So, it wasn’t that bad.”

“But still…” The conversation soon trailed into a suffocating silence. And Daisuke absolutely hated it.

Daisuke bit his lip. He hadn’t meant to make Hikari upset. _Baka! Baka!_ Okay, it might have been his fault, but he could fix this! “Hey, Hikari,” Daisuke said cheerfully, “there’s no need to get so worked up about this. It’s not like we can’t make it up next month.”

“Yeah...” Daisuke resisted the urge to smack himself over the head when Hikari continued to sulk. Daisuke was moments away from tearing his hair out when a figurative light bulb appeared over Hikari’s head. Daisuke had a look of total bewilderment as Hikari straightened to stare at him with excited eyes. “Or we can have one today!”

“But the picnic?” Did Hikari have short term memory loss or something?

“After the picnic,” she clarified, “my parents are out visiting my grandmother, but Taichi will still be home. It could be just the three of us!”

Daisuke blinked. That was a good idea. And his parents and Jun wouldn’t be home anyway, not that anyone knew that, besides Chibimon. “That sound great,” he said with a smile. He couldn’t say no to Hikari or to the hopeful smile that brightened her face.

“I hope you didn’t wait too long?” The two of them turned to the sound of the voice to see Miyako, Iori, and Takeru coming their way. Hikari smiled at the girl as they stopped in front of them.

“Not at all, Miyako-san. Are we all ready?”

Iori, Takeru, and he nodded. However, Miyako was looking around as if looking for someone. “Um...where’s Ichijouji-san?”

“She couldn’t make it,” Hikari told the disappointed girl, “she had other plans today.”

Miyako deflated. “I was so hoping she would come today,” she whined softly.

* * *

“Why are we sneaking in again if I’m a member of the computer club?” Miyako asked as she followed the others. She found this to be completely ridiculous.

Daisuke glanced back at her. “We have no choice,” he reminded, “it’s Golden Week remember?” Miyako continued to frown in response, still not understanding why they had to sneak in.

“Let’s not forget that the use of school facilities is prohibited during the school holiday,” Iori added as he walked behind her.

Miyako’s mouth formed an “O” as he realized why it was so important to be sneaking in. In all honesty, she had completely forgotten about that one detail.

As they entered the computer, Miyako typed up the coordinates to an area Hikari looked up last night. The place didn’t have a Dark Tower, which was a good thing. There was a good chance the Kaiser’s controlled Digimon won’t be walking around in that area. And hopefully, the Kaiser won’t be there either. Even he must have a life outside conquering.

“Bingo! We are all set!” Miyako smiled as the red turned green, signaling that they were all set to enter the area. Before they could take out their digivice to enter through the gate, however, the door opened. On the other side of the door was a girl around the age of thirteen. The girl had brown eyes, pink hair that was two shades of pink and decorated with stars, a blue, white and red t-shirt with a yellow star on it and a white skirt.

The girl blinked a couple times as they stared at each other. When the girl finally found her voice, fear crept into Miyako’s heart as it dunged on her that they had been caught...inside the school...when they weren’t supposed to be there in the first place.

“What are you all doing here?”

Miyako was five seconds away from having a complete panic meltdown (and she was sure Iori and Daisuke too) when Takeru and Hikari (and their Digimon) smiled at the older girl like an old friend.

"Mimi-san?"

“Eh?” Miyako felt her mouth fall open as she gazed at Hikari. Apparently, this was an old friend, one of them anyway, and one that knew about Digimon. "Mimi-san?" She was glad Daisuke and Iori were just as confused as she was.

The girl named Mimi blinked her eyes as she looked at Takeru and Hikari. "Um, Takeru-kun? Hikari-chan?"

The two Chosen smiled at her. "Yup!"

"Daisuke-kun, Iori-kun, Miyako-san. This is our friend Tachikawa Mimi-san. She's one of the Older Generation Chosen, who moved to America."

"Hi, Mimi-san. Sora-san told us so much about you."

"I hope it was all good things," Mimi said with a smile. “You must be Inoue Miyako.”

“Bingo!” Miyako felt a warmth in her chest for being recognized by one of the Elder Chosen. Mimi turned her attention to the boys next.

“And you two must be Motomiya-kun and Iori-kun.”

Daisuke nodded with a smile of his own. "I'm Motomiya Daisuke. It’s very nice to meet you."

“I’m Hida Iori,” Iori said with a small respectful bow. Miyako smiled. Iori was always such the polite type.

"Tailmon, Patamon, it’s been so long. How you’ve been?" Mimi asked the two Digimon

“Great,” they replied with smiles on their own, “and you?”

“Pretty good.”

"It's so good to see you, Mimi-san,” Hikari said with a smile, “when did you get back?"

_America? Well, that explains the colorful shirt._

"This morning! I got nostalgic seeing Odaiba Elementary, so I sneaked in through the back gate!"

"We came through the back gate too," Daisuke told her. "Since it’s Golden Week, we decided to have a picnic in the Digital World.”

Mimi blinked in confusion. "Huh? The Digital World?"

**Tamers United Forces, Server Continent, Digital World**

"Thank you for your willingness to join the Tamers. You have been briefed on the situation and the real reason for the Digimon Kaiser's madness." Ken stood next to Ryo as he spoke to the new recruits Leomon brought them. "The Digimon Kaiser has done some horrible things. Maybe to you. Maybe to someone you know. After learning about the events of the Dark Seed leading up to today. If you feel you can't keep your head straight or if you can't will yourself to forgive or help my friend for the things he has done because of the greater enemy, then leave."

Ken watched as the group of Child and Adult Digimon glanced at each other. Thinking over Ryo’s words and the realization that the Holy Beasts or Elder Digimon from their villages have not told them about the situation and what was at stake. Ken was pleased that none of them backed down. All of them were determined to protect their world and save the fallen one from the powers of the evil god.

"Very well." Ryo glanced from one Digimon to another with a cold, authority like stare. "Each and everyone one of you will be trained under me or Ken-chan. You all have the capability of being partnered with both of us. It is your choice of who." Every Digimon was shifting their gazes between her and Ryo, thinking of whom they would train and fight under. "However, I will warn you, training will be brutal. You will be pushed beyond your limits. By the end of this week, or hopeful before that, you will have the capability of bonding with us and access the true powers of the Tamers.

You have been told about our methods and requirements. Those of you who are built for the front lines of war, you are perfect on my team. If you prefer defense and strategy then Ken-chan's your girl." Ken rolled her eyes at that. Ryo said that a bit too enthusiastically. _Boys._

Ken watched as the majority of the tougher, male Digimon went with Ryo. Ken noticed a Renamon looking undecided and was slowly moving her way towards her. Renamon was a yellow fox-like Digimon. Unlike most Renamon, this one had red gloves, green eyes, and a strange scar on her left cheek that extended to just under her eye. Ken studied the Digimon and noticed that she was different somehow. She just couldn't figure out why though.

Renamon stopped in front of her. Their gazes met and they stared into each other's eyes, searching for something. Renamon's eyes seemed cold on the outside, but within those depths was someone who had suffered a great loss; yet, there was a great deal of wisdom in them, along with a determination to do what was needed to save their world.

"Tamer of Kindness," Renamon's voice was firm and strong. Ken could tell that she was thinking hard about her choice. "It would be an honor to battle alongside you. I know what it's like to lose someone close to you. I do not want you to face that same pain and hardship that I went through. I will do everything I can to make sure your brother is saved by the darkness that now entraps him."

**Murimuri Forest, Server Continent, Digital World**

Mimi looked around as they exited out of the TV. "This is definitely the Digital World." Mimi breathed as she stood in the middle of a spacious forest that bordered the Murimuri Forest. As she looked around, she began to wonder about her partner. _I wonder if I'll see Palmon again?_

“Mimi-san, follow us,” Hikari spoke as they traveled to the area that they picked for the picnic. Mimi walked next to Miyako as the began telling her about the Tamers and the Digimon Kaiser. She recalled the Child of Kindness, Ichijouji Ken, a long time ago back then. Though, during the D-1 Tournament Ken was a cute little girl with the prettiest amethyst eyes and navy blue hair. She recalled the cute little girl with her blue sundress and pigtails. If she remembered correctly, Ken was mute and was always with Akiyama Ryo.

"Digimon Kaiser?"

"Yeah! He builds these Dark Towers, tries to take over the Digital World, saying that the Digimon are not fit to keep peace and order, tries to make Ichijouji-sama his Kaiserin, yadda, yadda, yadda."

Mimi frowned at Daisuke. She was worried but for a totally different reason. She remembered the others telling her about one of the Tamers being taken over by darkness or something involving their old enemy. It was really disturbing and was enough to really annoy the hell out of her. And then there were Ken and Ryo. The two had been coming to the Digital World for awhile now...while they couldn’t. No one seemed to know how though. And on top of that, the female Tamer was being targeted by the Kaiser. This made her wonder why. Why Ken and not Ryo? Then again, maybe it was a way to get both.

Mimi shook that thought away. It didn’t really matter why the Kaiser was going after them or what could be influencing him? The bottom line was that the Digital World was in danger. So why were they coming to the Digital World so carelessly...just for some R & R?

“If the Digital World is being threatened by this Kaiser, wouldn’t we be putting ourselves in danger?”

Miyako, who had been walking next to her, smiled reassuringly. “Actually this area doesn’t have any Dark Towers, so we are safe,” said Miyako.

“Oh? Why’s that?”

“Well, we’ve noticed the last couple times when we were here that the control Digimon are only around when there is a Dark Tower. This is why we picked this location for the picnic.”

“A picnic in the Digital World…” Mimi wasn’t sure if the new kids should be letting their guards down like this, but they seemed so excited for this picnic. Well, maybe except Daisuke. He seemed to be slightly tensed as he led the group. But other than that, Mimi couldn’t bring herself to dampen their mood. A picnic did seem like something that they needed though from what she was heard from Sora and the others. “We never thought of it in our time. Too busy trying to find our way home and fighting evil Digimon and fashion rejects.”

“We usually only come here to destroy the Dark Tower,” Miyako replied, “Since it’s Golden Week we were hoping to have some fun for a change.”

Mimi gazed at her curiously. “What about the Kaiser?”

“Without the Dark Tower, he can’t send his army after us. Although, I’m hoping he’s too busy with his own plans for the holiday to notice us.”

“Daisuke-kun?” Daisuke glanced behind him as Takeru called his name.

“Yeah?”

“This place is good as any, can we have lunch now?”

Daisuke frowned slightly. “Isn’t it too early?” he asked as they passed more trees and entered a small clearing.

“Daisuke,” Hikari spoke up from her spot next to him. Daisuke glanced at her. “This clearing looks like a good place for our picnic, don’t you think?” Daisuke stopped walking as he gazed at her, thinking over her words. After a moment he shrugged, giving in.

“Alright,” he turned to them, “we’re having lunch!”

From next to her, Takeru frowned, looking puzzled at that just happened. Mimi had to suppress a smile as she helped Hikari set up the blanket. _Young love…_

Once everything was set up and the Chosen were seated on the blanket, the younger were passing out drinks and snacks. Iori was seen taking out sushi, Hikari, Takeru, and Daisuke were taking out snack, plates, cups, and napkins, while Miyako was digging through the bag of food she had brought.

“I got some onigiri from our convenience store. Want one?” Mimi gasped as Miyako held a tuna and mayo onigiri in her hand. Mimi couldn't remember that last time she had that. Her parents barely made anything at home and when they did it was all American cuisine.

She graciously accepted the food that Miyako offered her. It tasted so good! She never thought she'd ever eat this ever again!

**Tamers United Forces, Server Continent, Digital World**

"Okay everyone that's enough for now," Stingmon yelled to the new recruits. Ken had all the Digimon introduced themselves before setting them up into pairs for a quick sparring match. They wanted to see the level of everyone. Many of the Child Digimon needed some work on timing, while some of the Adult Digimon needed work on speed control. None of the new Digimon were able to bond with Ken yet, but they would, hopefully, by the end of the week.

Stingmon glanced back at his partner to see her listening to Renamon. Renamon had picked up sign language fairly quickly (though, he suspected that she had come across the language sometime before joining them) and was able to hold her part of the conversion. Stingmon knew from just by watching her that this Renamon was different. She was a lot powerful than she appeared to be. All she needed was that push. He knew Ken would be able to help with that and would bond with Renamon most likely by the end of the day.

Stingmon frowned slightly when Ken's D-3 went off. He listened as one of their lieutenants reported seeing two of the Chosen in Sector B46. Stingmon was shocked. That was the deepest part of the Murimuri Forest, which was heavily controlled by Osamu. What were they doing there?

Stingmon flew down to his partner as she signed for him. _“Stingmon, I’m going to head out to with the Gottsumon brothers and Renamon to help Palmon and the two Chosen.”_ Stingmon agreed it was for the best. He was busy with the new trainees at the moment and would need to finish up here before assisting her.

"Ken-chan, are you sure Renamon and the Gottsumon brothers are enough to protect you?"

_"Yes, Stingmon. Don't worry. I'll be fine. You need to stay and finish up here. When you are done, get Ryo. He'll be mad that I went on my own to help the Chosen, but it needs to be done. They should not be in that area. It's too dangerous for only two people and one Digimon."_

Stingmon nodded in agreement. It was the most logical plan. The Chosen were in danger if they didn't hurry. "Alright. I don't like that I'm not going with you at the moment, but if something happens Ryo will need me to find you." Stingmon shifted his attention to Renamon. "Protect her for me. The control Digimon will try to kidnap her for the Kaiser."

"Do not worry General. I will protect the Tamer with my life."

"Thank you." Renamon nodded and followed Ken as she led them out of the Training Grounds. Renamon was standing next to the Tamer, while the three rock-heads were surrounding them in a triangle formation. Everyone was on their guard as they left the Safe Zone.

Renamon glanced around as they slowly made their way through some trees and into the clearing. In the distance, there was a Dark Tower. Renamon glared at it with anger. The Evil God had the Tamer's brother building those evil devices. She wondered if there was a way to get through to him or was he really lost to the darkness. The single thought immediately made her think about her long dead lover. _No! I will not think that!_ She shook that thought away before the sadness returned, cracking the barrier she placed around herself. She had no time to think about Blitz Greymon. He died, like so many others, protect her the God first appeared.

Millenniumon’s possible return brought an ache in her heart. As much as he scared her, she refused to allow another to fall to the darkness. If they did save the Kaiser from himself then everything that they knew would be lost. All that work to build the world back up to its current state and the sacrifices that were made would have been for nothing. She couldn’t let those dead be put in vein.

Renamon narrowed her eyes as she heard something. "Tamer?" Ken looked at her with a determined and calculating look. "Something is here."

 _"I know,"_ Renamon saw her sign. _"This area is ruled by the Gokimon brothers. They might not be that powerful, but they are very fast and hard to stop."_

"Is there a way to stop them?" Renamon asked. If they were as slick as she thought they were, then things could end up disastrous if they were not careful.

_"It would be hard. The Gokimon brothers fight a lot. But they are powerful and almost unstoppable when they work together."_

Renamon thought for a moment. Maybe they can use that to their advantage. "Look, Niisan! The Kaiserin!" The group stopped in their tracks at the sudden voice.

"I see and her Digimon is not with her. The Kaiser will be pleased."

"He should would, Niisan!"

Renamon and the Gottsumon brothers surrounded the Tamer, getting into their fighting positions. Renamon had no idea who these Digimon were or where they were. She saw Ken reaching for her D-3 and power chips.

"They think they have a chance, Niisan."

"Then let's show them that no one escapes the Kaiser."

"Move it! It's an ambush!" Renamon yelled to the rock-heads, but it was too late. The two Digimon came out of hiding and attacked before they could do anything.

"Dream Dust!"

**Murimuri Forest, Server Continent, Digital World**

Mimi and Miyako run as the Gekomon and Otamamon chased them. Mimi couldn't believe that her friends were under the control of the Kaiser. Noted the others told her that the Digimon were being controlled like puppets. But...but...her friends too? What has this world come too?

Without realizing, Mimi didn’t take notice that the ground was uneven, resulting in her shoe hitting the slightly raised ground. Mimi yelled as she tripped and collided with the ground. Mimi’s head began to spin as the impact did nothing to the headache accompanied from her earlier fall. Hopefully, she didn’t have a concussion.

“NOO! Those freaky frogs and tadpoles are going to get Mimi-onesama!”

Mimi gazed up at Miyako, touched the other girl thought of her as an older sister figure. Mimi tried to get up but found it a bit difficult with everything spinning. “Miyako-chan, run away…” She had always been told to run in the past. It was funny how the role was reversed for once.

"Poison Ivy!" Mimi looked up, startled to see vines coming out of a bush and wrapping around all of them, pulling them to safety.

When they were all safe and away from the dangerous control Digimon, Mimi could not contain her emotions and either could Palmon. The two cried as they held each other She never thought she would be this happy and Palmon felt the same way. When they finally parted Mimi noticed a watch on Palmon's vine.

"Palmon, I didn't know you like watches?" Palmon looked at the watch and smiled at her.

"Watch?" Miyako and Hawkmon asked. "You mean the one that the Tamer United Forces' Digimon have?"

"Tamers United Forces?" Mimi asked as she looked at them with confusion and then looked at her partner. She was surprised to see such a serious look on Palmon's face.

"It's true Mimi. A while ago when the Kaiser first attacked I was saved by the Tamers of Kindness and Loyalty. Many of the Digimon joined the Tamers United Forces and I was one of them. I was trained and work under the Tamer of Kindness." Mimi and Miyako were awestruck as Palmon continued. "The Tamer placed me in charge of protecting and patrolling the Murimuri Forest."

"Wow. That's amazing," they all breathed.

"I thought Ichijouji-san was good, but…wow! She's amazing!" Miyako spoke excitedly as Palmon looked at her watch.

"Palmon is something wrong?"

"Well, I contacted the Tamers for some help when I saw you. Ken said she was coming with her group, but she should have been here by now. I'm worried something must have happened to her."

The two girls looked at Palmon in worry and determination. "Let's go find them then," Mimi said as she stood up.

"Really Mimi?"

"Of course! Ken-san is our friend. If she was attacked while coming to help us then we should find her and make sure she is okay." Miyako nodded in agreement.

Palmon smiled. She was glad to have her partner here to help, even if she didn’t know the full extent of the situation. None of the Chosen knew exactly. They didn’t know that the Kaiser was Ken’s elder brother and that he was not of sound mind. This was why the Tamers were recruiting new Digimon to help protect the Digital World and hopeful find a cure for Ken's brother. She was not allowed to give this information out of course. This was confidential and the Tamers did not give her permission to tell the Chosen, yet at least. She knew that the Tamers didn't trust the Chosen; at least, the Tamer of Loyalty didn’t anyway.

**Unknown Location, Digital World**

The Kaiser watched as the Chosen entered his garden. So they thought he wouldn’t be in the Digital World to continue his conquest. Oh, how foolish? They came for a picnic and thought that just because it was Golden Week that he would notice them! Oh, those brainless fools!

He smirked as he sent the Gekomon and Otamamon after them. That would teach them to come to this world uninvited...and to have a picnic no less. He had originally informed Impmon to send the Gokimon brothers to get rid of them. However, maybe they weren’t needed. He silently watched the two girls as they run from the Gekomon and Otamamon, only to be saved in to end by an unringed Digimon. “Damn, so much for that plan.”

The Kaiser glanced at one of his other monitors when he saw his sister walking through the forest. She wasn't with her Digimon, for once, and Ryo. She was with a Renamon and those loudmouth brothers. He frowned as he wondered what she was doing in the Murimuri Forest. He wondered if she was coming to help those Chosen. He could have thought. Then again, this was the opportunity he had been waiting for.

He smirked as he realized that Ryo and Stingmon were not there to protect her from him. He pressed a button and waited for his slaves to respond.

_“You rang your Kaisership?”_

“My Kaiserin is near location your location,” he told the eldest Gokimon, “capture her and bring her to me before Stingmon or the Tamer show up.”

_“She’s alone?”_

“No,” he said flatly, “she has a Renamon and those Gottsumon with her.”

_“What if they attack?”_

He resisted the urge to snarl and curse at him. _Of all the stupid…_ “Attack the Digimon...separate them...knock my Kaiserin out if you must,” he said through gritted teeth, “bring her here unharmed. Is that clear?”

The Gokimon nodded. _“Chrystal!”_ he said before the connection went dead. 

Osamu groaned glared at the blank monitor. “Why am I always the one getting servants that are morons?”

**Tamers United Forces, Server Continent, Digital World**

Ryo growled in irritation as Stingmon and Cyberdramon led a group of four Digimon on a rescue mission. He couldn’t believe Ken would go and help the Chosen! It's not like they couldn’t take care of themselves. He mentally sighed at how selfish and stupid he sounded. This was Ken that he was talking about. Ken looked out for both Chosen and Tamers and didn’t allow any harm come to either if she had anything to say about it.

He scanned the area as Stingmon and Cyberdramon entered the Murimuri Forest, a dark forest that always seemed to be night time. They weren't taking any chances of slowing down. Stingmon had gotten a very strong panicked emotion from his partner (as well as a bit of fear) and was now going at his top speed. They all were. All the Digimon that couldn't fly were hanging onto Stingmon's shoulders as if their lives depended on it.

Ryo frowned as the screen on his D-Ark began to glow golden. He unclipped it from his belt and looked at it. On the screen, a hologram of a message appeared. Ryo’s eyes widened, beads of sweat forming on the back of his neck, as he read Ken’s frantic message.

_Sender: Ichijouji Ken_

_Destination: Akiyama Ryo_

_Subject: Help!_

_Ryo help! We’ve were ambushed by the Gokimon brothers! Renamon B R and O won't be able to stop them! Please hurry! I don’t know how long we can keep this up!_

_Oh, no…_ "Cyberdramon! Stingmon! We have to hurry! Ken-chan's got ambushed by the Gokimon brothers! They need our help!" At the mention of the Gokimon brothers, Stingmon growled in anger and concern and flew faster. Cyberdramon followed him, just as angry, after Ryo gave him a boost for his speed. Ryo and the two Digimon that were riding with Stingmon held on for dear life, in fear that they might fall off.

_Hang on Ken! I'm coming!_

**Murimuri Forest, Server Continent, Digital World**

"Get away from her! Fox Leaf Arrowheads!" Renamon summoned a barrage of sharpened leaves and blasted them at the two troublesome Gokimon brothers. They were fast and slick and were getting too close to her Tamer. The Tamer hid behind a tree and inserted some chips into her D-3. The Gottsumon brother glowed as their speed and power increased.

Unfortunately, Renamon has not yet bonded to the Tamer, so she could not get that power boost, nor were the Gottrsumon brothers were able to evolve, as the Tamers had informed them earlier. This didn't stop Renamon from protecting her Tamer, though. She’d be damned if she failed now. There was too much at stake and allowing those troublesome Gokimon siblings get to her Tamer was not an option. Not if she had anything to say about it.

"Angry Rock!"

“Earth Shaker!”

“Madcap!” The Gottsumon trio yelled in unison as one of the brothers got too close to where the Tamer was hiding. However, the roach avoided the attack with ease.

Renamon grunted when a piano came right at her. She dodged the attack and attacked again to make sure that stupid bug didn't get near the Tamer. Unfortunately, she didn't see that one of the Gottsumon brothers getting thrown back by the younger brother’s kick, result with the both of them colliding with the tree behind them. She groaned as she started to get up. She ignored the pain that was threatening to keep her down.

“Tamer!” Renamon froze when the other two rock-heads yelled for their Tamer. She turned in the direction of the Tamer’s hiding place and saw their Tamer being grabbed by one of the Gokimon brothers, the eldest she believed.

"Tamer!" Renamon got to her feet and attacked again, however, the roaches were too far away. Renamon gritted her teeth as she saw such a fearful look in the Tamer's eyes as the roach took her high in the air as his brother continued to attack with more garbage.

Renamon teleported herself to the highest tree branch of the highest tree, that she could see, in hopes of getting high enough for her attack to hit that stupid roach that took their Tamer. She growled to herself at being so reckless. Stingmon had put his faith in her to protect his partner. How could she let Ken get captured so easily? She had to save the Tamer! She couldn't let anyone else die because of her recklessness!

* * *

Palmon ran through the forest as she followed Miyako. Miyako had found Ken's location, but she seemed to be standing in only one place. She feared that they were being attacked by one of the Kaiser slaves. They continued to run and were shocked when they came into a clearing to see the Tamer being captured by one of the Gokimon brothers.

"AAH! Cockroaches!" Miyako and Mimi squealed together as they hugged each other in disgust at what they were seeing.

"It's the Gokimon brothers!" Palmon and Hawkmon told them as they stood protectively in front of them.

"GIVE THE TAMER BACK! ANGRY ROCK!" Mimi and Miyako stopped what they were doing and looked at the battle in front of them. To their horror, they saw three Gottsumon attacking a roach that had Ken. However, the roach and Ken were out of their reach.

"ICHIJOUJI-SAN!" Miyako yelled in fear upon seeing that Ken had been captured. "Hawkmon!" Miyako yelled as she takes out her digivice. The screen on the device turning red. “Digimental Up!”

"Right!" Hawkmon said moments before he was engulfed by the light. "Hawkmon Armor-Evolve! Wings of Love, Holsmon!"

Mimi blinked as Holsmon flew to help the Tamer. "Wow! That's so cool." She watched the roaches attack with icky garage. Unfortunately, the garbage was going all over the place. She and Miyako screamed as they try to avoid it. The barely managed to avoid a huge piano and fridge.

"Fox Leaf Arrowheads!" They blink as a female yellow fox-like Digimon come out of the trees and attacked the roaches from the air. The attack hit but didn't have much effect since they were so far up in the air.

"Look, Niisan! She's trying to rescue the Kaiserin."

"I see that, Otouto!"

"Want to teach her a lesson?"

"Gladly."

"Flying Attack!"

"Dream Dust!"

The girls watched in horror as one of the Gokimon flew towards the Fox Digimon and kicked her, while the one holding Ken summoned trash everywhere.

Renamon felt her breath hitch as she was kicked in the stomach, which sent her crashing into the trees and getting buried under some trash. She cursed at herself for failing. She had failed to protect her love a long time ago when their village was destroyed. She had watched him die in front of her, so weak to do anything but cower in fear. Now she had failed to protect the Tamer. She was a complete utter failure.

Renamon moved some trash away from her as she tried to get herself free of the trash. She winced when she felt pain in her lower leg. Great! Now she hurt herself. What was she going to do?

Renamon freed herself a few moments later and saw a big Eagle Digimon fighting one of the Gokimon brothers. She bit her lip in frustration. She had failed...yet, she was still here, fighting. There was still something she could do, she realized as she eyes the Gottsumon working together. They could still win this. She couldn't give up now! She had to save her Tamer! SHe had to save her new friends! She had to redeem herself for her past failures! And she would do that by saving the Tamer and protecting her from everything. As she thought those words she heard a female voice, followed by a powerful power, _You have not failed me, Renamon. You have just found the will to allow us to bond._

Renamon gasped as she realized it was the Tamer that spoke to her, in her head. It was a pretty voice, like a gentle flower surviving in a harsh environment. And did she say they bonded? Renamon looked at herself to see that she was glowing, along with the rock-heads. She smiled as she got up. It was time to get the Tamer back.

* * *

Stingmon growled in anger. He should not have let her go alone! How could he have been so stupid? Of course, Osamu would take the chance to kidnap her when he wasn't around! He flew pass some more trees and entered a clearing that would take them to where his partner was at.

Ryo had said they had been ambushed and currently fighting the Gokimon brothers. It would be near impossible for Ken to defeat them unless Renamon or the Gottsumon brothers evolved. But there was one problem with that. Ken has yet to bond with Renamon, and because of this, she couldn’t evolve B, R, or O when she was trying to form the bond.

He growled in anger as they finally reached the battlefield. Holsmon was fighting one of the brothers and losing, badly. Ken was being held captive by the other Gokimon brother, and the Gottsumon brothers and Renamon were glowing.

"LET HER GO!" Stingmon heard Ryo scream as he and Cyberdramon sprung into action with the other two flying Digimon assisting him. Stingmon didn't, though. He flew to the ground and placed his two riders on the ground so they could help the Gottsumon brothers and/or help protect the Chosen.

Stingmon, however, watched as Renamon glowed. Renamon was near a huge pile of trash. He assumed that she was attacked and buried under it. But that wasn't what puzzled him. It was the fact that she was glowing. She wouldn't be glowing unless she was activating a hidden power or evolving. And that would only happen if it were a natural evolution. But this was different. He could feel his bond with his partner that Renamon was bonding with Ken. His eyes widened for a brief moment. This was the first time a Digimon had ever bonded this quickly. Usually, it took a day or more. However, Renamon managed to bond with his partner within the first few hours. Truly impressive.

_Amazing. I was right after all about her._

* * *

Renamon smiled and jumped into the air. She could feel the power of her Tamer. It was amazing. Like her, the rock-heads were glowing. She looked at her Tamer and saw that her D-3 was glowing. She knew what she had to do.

"What's with all that light?" The two idiots asked in unison as they tried to avoid Cyberdramon's attack.

"Your defeat!" The rock-heads yelled as they were surrounded in the soft pink light. "Gottsumon Evolve!”

"Monochromon!"

"Icemon!"

"Minotaurmon!"

Renamon was surprised that the brothers turned into different forms. She guessed that not all brothers evolved into the same thing after all. She pushed that thought out of her mind when she was engulfed in the same soft pink light and changed into her next form. It was her turn to protect someone she cared about and not the other way around.

Mimi and Miyako watch in amazement as Akiyama flew in with other two other Digimon to save Ken. They were shocked and a bit grossed out at the roaches, but they had to fight. Miyako was worried when Holsmon got hit, but he recovered and went back to fighting.

Mimi, on the other hand, felt useless. Palmon couldn't evolve because of the stupid Dark Tower. What was she going to do? They looked around to see how they could help until Ken's Digimon glowed. She watched as the three Gottsumon evolved. How was that even possible?

She was just as amazed when the Fox Digimon evolved as well. "Renamon Evolve! Kyubimon!" Mimi blinked as the fox turned into a nine-tailed fox with a yin-yang sign on her forehead appears.

"Wow," Miyako said as Kyubimon, Monochromon, and Stingmon rush to help Ryo. The other Digimon on the ground helped protect them from the other roach. She saw Kyubimon running towards the trees after telling Stingmon something.

Ryo growled under his breath as they missed again. She was surprised to see how fast Renamon bounded with Ken. Maybe they had a chance after all. He was so going to clobber Osamu the next time he saw him.

"Spiking Finish!"

"Meteor Wing!"

"Stay still! Cyber Nail!"

The roaches got hit and fell a few feet from the combined attacks. He smiled worriedly, hoping Ken wouldn’t get hurt. Ryo blinked as Kyubimon jumped off the tree and propelled herself into the air just as she attacked the Gokimon that was holding Ken.

"Tengu!" Kyubimon unleashed a high pitch scream at the Gokimon. He yelped in pain and dropped Ken.

"NO! KEEENNN!" Ryo screamed as he saw his best female friend, his fellow Tamer, his family fall to her death.

Ken closed her eyes as she fell. She was terrified that she was so high in the air and then suddenly dropped. Was this how it was going to end? Was this how she was going to die...at the hands of gravity? She would have scolded herself if it weren't for the fact that she was terrified of hitting the hard ground.

Luckily for her, someone caught her. Actually, it was more like she landed on a familiar soft yellow fur. She opened her eyes and smiled as Kyubimon land on the ground. She didn't stop though since the Gokimon brothers were now trying to get her back.

"Hang on Tamer!" Kyubimon yelled as she dodged their attacks. Ken was relieved that they’ve bonded. She held on and grinned as they zoom past everyone. If it weren't for that fact that they were running for their lives than she would have enjoyed riding on Kyubimon as they ran through the trees of the Murimuri Forest. "Demon Fireball!" Kyubimon yelled as one of the Gokimon brothers got too close, startling the bug.

Miyako sighed in relief as Kyubimon caught Ken. "That was a close one."

"Yeah," Palmon and Mimi said together.

"What are we going to do?" Mimi asked, which made Miyako frown. She bit her lip as she thought about what they were going to do. Ken was safe, but for how long? She glanced at the Dark Tower and wondered if they could destroy it. She smiled and clapped her hands as she got an idea.

"Bingo! I know what we can do!"

"What?"

"We need to destroy the Dark Tower. This will stop the Gokimon from following the Kaiser’s orders."

Palmon and Mimi nodded as they listened to Miyako's plan. It was a good one and it just might work.

Ken blinked as Miyako called her. Kyubimon changed direction and ran towards them. They told her of their plan and she agreed with it. Kyubimon smiled and suggested insulting them to destroy the tower themselves. The girls all smiled wickedly, knowing the brothers had a big ego.

As suspected, the Gokimon growled at them as they insulted them. They attacked aimlessly and stupidly got too close to the tower as they chased Kyubimon and Ken, and Holsmon and Miyako. The girl could prevent a small wince as the two roach Digimon collided into the Dark Tower and fell to the ground, screaming as they did so. That must have hurt.

* * *

Mimi and Miyako hugged Ken, glad that she was okay. "Wow, Ken-san! You've gotten so big!" Ken blushes at the compliment. Miyako had stars in her eyes as she praised Ken as the Gottsumon trio talked about the training they were doing before getting ambushed. Mimi noticed that Ryo was still in the air with his new partner, completely ignoring her. She frowned. Was he still mad at them? They apologized for what they did at the D-1 Tournament. Couldn’t they be friends again?

While Mimi and Miyako were listening to the Gottsumon brothers' tale, Ken and Palmon walked a little away from them to talk, not wanting the other Chosen or Digimon hearing them.

 _“Palmon, I need you to continue guarding this area,”_ Ken signed to Palmon.

Palmon nodded. “I will…um, Ken?”

_“Yes?”_

“Can I tell the Chosen about the Kaiser?”

Ken frowned at that. They didn't have a cure to stop the Dark Seed. She also knew that Ryo still did not trust them and would do everything he could to avoid them. _“Not yet. We need more time. Besides, Ryo still does trust them.”_  

“I understand,” Palmon said sadly. As much as Palmon hated keeping secrets from her partner she understood when her Tamer was getting at. She would respect the Tamer's decision as long as she had too. Ken was her Tamer after all.

**Unknown Location, Digital World**

"Those stupid Digimon could have gotten Ken-chan killed!" The Kaiser yelled angrily at the monitor. He couldn't believe it! Those stupid Digimon! He knew he should have sent someone smarter than those idiots to get his sister.

"She isn't, though," Impmon told him. "That new Digimon saved her."

The Kaiser growled despite the truth of Impmon's words. He hated to admit it, but he was right. This was all the Chosen's fault. If it weren't for them then those idiots wouldn't have been sidetracked with battling them, instead of getting his Kaiserin to where she belonged. The sound of an emergency alarm caught his attention. He pressed a button to show the map of the Digital World. The Kaiser practically screamed in frustration as a black square turned white.

"DAMN THOSE CHOSEN! THEY DESTROYED ANOTHER TOWER!"

Impmon remained quiet as Osamu screamed and angrily typed away on his computer. He sighed at the situation. Osamu was pissed off on a nice Monday afternoon. They all knew full well that it was the Digimon that Ken was training that saved her, not the Chosen. Though the Chosen did help with destroying the Dark Tower.

Impmon looked at the screen to see Ken talking to Palmon. Ryo was on Cyberdramon, completely ignoring the two Chosen girls. He frowned at that. Ryo had to get over that. It'd been years since the D-1 Tournament. Besides, they said they were sorry. Then again, the Chosen lied to them about the tournament.

He mentally winced as he remembered how angry Ryo was. Ken had tried to get him to speak, but then again she was more upset than angry. He remembered that when Ken and Ryo went to the castle it blew up. He and Wormmon were so scared that something bad happened to them. He knew that Osamu saw the whole thing on the computer and was crying and yelling for Ken. He remembered how broken, how devastated he looked, on top of being sick, when they disappeared for three hours.

He and Wormmon went back to the Human World to grieve their loss. Well, that was until Ryo came through Osamu's computer with an unconscious Ken and a DigiTama. Osamu panicked at the sight of Ken and rushed her to the hospital, where she recovered for a few days, before going home.

Impmon glanced at his partner knowing that must of been when the Dark Seed activated. Ryo had told him what happened and ended up cursing up a storm about the Chosen and Gennai. He guessed that Ryo never got over it.

Impmon jumped in surprise when Osamu began to laugh evilly. Impmon looked at the screen and paled slightly at what he saw.

_Oh no! I got to warn Ken!_

**Murimuri Forest, Server Continent, Digital World**

Ryo rolled his eyes as the other Younger Chosen came. He had no problem with the new leader; it was the Children of Light, Hope, and Purity that made him want to scream. He didn't mind that much when it came to helping. Um, that might be a lie, but he had to keep telling himself this for Ken's sake. He did promise after all. However, he will continue to refuse to help them as long as Ken didn’t drag him to do it though. He glanced back to see his friend talking to Palmon. He rolled his eyes as the leader of the Chosen's began to talk to Ken.

As much as he liked that kid he wasn't going to take any chances. He was far too much like that asshole, Yagami Taichi. He growled at the thought of him. He hated him and Ishida. However, their siblings were here and that made it worse. Light and Hope reminded him too much of those two backstabbers. Actually, it should be three since the Child of Purity was here as well.

"Ryo we should get back," Cyberdramon said as he looked at his surrounds.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I don't trust those Trainees to not do something bad to the training grounds when we get back. I still have to continue our lesson."

"You just want to beat them up," Ryo retorted back with a smile.

"There's that too."

Ryo rolled his eyes in amusement as he looked at Ken. "KEN!" She stopped signing momentary to look up at him. "We should get back! We still have to train and evaluate the new recruits!" Ken frowned at him, but then nodded.

"Can we come?" Miyako asked.

Ken smiled slightly and nodded, while he yelled: "NO!"

Ken and the other Chosen looked at him with a mixture of confusion and hurt. "We are very busy and don't need unwanted visitors! You all are better off going home!" The Chosen looked shocked at his outburst and slightly offended. Ryo ignored them and glanced at Ken. She sighed and nodded in understanding. She then signed to Kyubimon. Kyubimon nodded and bent down to let her on.

Once Ken said her goodbyes they left to go back to the Safe Zone and towards the training grounds of the Tamers United Forces.

**Odaiba, Japan**

Daisuke smiled as they said their goodbyes to Mimi. It was actually a nice picnic despite the fact that Mimi and Miyako got separated and ended up in an area that was controlled by the Digimon Kaiser. He and V-mon were shocked that Ken almost got kidnapped, but they were glad she was all right. He had asked her a bunch of questions before Ryo said they had to leave. He was curious why Ryo didn't like them that much. He guessed he had to wait until he saw her again to ask her or he could always email her tonight. There was that too.

“Ready to go?” he asked Hikari as the others left in the opposite direction. Hikari nodded.

“Yeah,” Hikari said as they made their way home. “Do you want to see anything, in particular, tonight?” she asked when they reached the Yagami’s apartment.

“How about that new Naruto movie that just came out?”

Hikari smiled. “You're in luck, Oniichan just got the movie yesterday. It’s still in the package, too.”

Daisuke pumped up his fist in the air. “All right! Ninjas and popcorn here we come!”

Hikari giggled as the two walked into the apartment, closing the door behind them.

**Ichijouji Residence, Tamachi, Japan**

Osamu rolled his eyes as his mother babbled about how proud she was of his new accomplishments. He couldn’t care less. He had other things to think about. There was the Digital World, and his sister, and destroying the Chosen, and getting Ryo and Ken to join his side. He sighed as both of his parents went on and on about one thing and another, all him of course. He silently chewed on his food to keep himself from snapping at them.

Why do they insist on talking about his accomplishments every day? If it’s not his grades, it's his new invention, if it not that then it's an interview or someone wanting to have him tutor some stranger's child. He poked the barely touched chicken and vegetables, his anger searing. He never saw his parents worrying about his sister. He sighed. He really missed having her living with them. Then again, he would have the perfect world for her very, very soon.

"Okaasan? Otousan?"

They stopped their blabbering long enough to look at him. "Yes?"

"Ken-chan's game is this week. Are we going to support her?" Osamu mentally cursed them out as he saw them looking at each other. Did they forget that their daughter was playing soccer, or, better yet, did they even remember that they had a daughter?

"Osamu, dear, we are both very busy at work. We can't go. Besides, don't you have an interview that day?" Osamu looked at them blankly. He didn't tell them that he cancelled the interview. He sighed and looked at the food. He couldn't stand to look at them anymore. "Osamu dear? Is something wrong?" his mother asked.

"No, just tired, that's all. Can I finish this in my room?"

"Why of course! Get some rest as well. You have a big day tomorrow." Osamu nodded and rushed out of the dining room. He wished they would pay attention to other things that were not, well, him. They should pay attention to their daughter, or did they forget they had one? He sighed as he went into his room and saw Impmon on the floor staring at a book about demons.  
  
Impmon blinked at him as he walked into the room with a bowl of food. "Is that for me?"  
  
Osamu shrugged. "Here, I'm not hungry." Impmon grabbed the food and started to scuff it down.  
  
Osamu ignored his lack of manners as he took a seat at his computer desk and stared at the screen. He typed on the computer and opened one of the projects that he was working on. It was almost done. He just needed a few extra adjustments on the programming.  
  
He smiled. Tomorrow is a new day Chosen. I will get my Kaiserin and you will be destroyed.

To Be Continued…


	9. Episode 8: Battle at Full Metal City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After trying to destroy a dark tower located in Full Metal City, Hikari is separated from the rest of the group but is saved by Ken. Ryo muses over his memory of the D-1 Tournament until he gets a message from Ken. The girls talk about the Kaiser, while Daisuke, Takeru, and Ryo come to save them. Hikari eventually manages to free Andromon from the Evil Ring's control and he destroys the Dark Tower. However, they now face an angry Ryo Akiyama for their recklessness.

**Tamers United Forces, Server Continent, Digital World**

Ryo yawned as he watched Cyberdramon spar with one of the Digimon. They have been going at this for a good two hours now. He glanced at his laptop and noticed that he got a few messages about twelve black squares going out.

"About time they did something right for once," Ryo mumbled to himself as he opened a program. A screen popped up to show the map of the Digital World. The Chosen were indeed knocking down the Dark Towers. He yawned and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He knew he should have taken that sleeping pill when his mother told him too. He was exhausted. 

He sighed as he wondered how Ken was doing with her patrol. Ryo wasn't happy that she and a few Digimon went to scout a distress call, while he was here training the new recruits. Then again, Ken told him to stay, especially since he was still tired from his nightmare. Well, he considered it a nightmare. He wasn't sure why he was dreaming about the D-1 Tournament though. He wondered if it had something to do with the Dark Seed. He groaned at the thought of it. Osamu was being very persistent as of lately. According to Impmon, Osamu has been working on something. What he was working on, he wasn't sure. Impmon didn't say in his message.

He leaned against the tree that he was resting on as his mind began to drift to the dream he had that night.

* * *

_ He sighed as he looked around. There were many unfamiliar people at the D-1 Tournament. He would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't nervous. A lot of the other contestants seemed really good. They had Adult or very powerful Child Digimon. He glanced at his fellow eight-year-old female Tamer when she squeezed his hand. Ryo raised an eyebrow in question as she gave him an excited look. He watched as she pointed to one of the far end arenas. He looked up and was surprised to see Taichi and Agumon battling against another kid his age with a DORUgamon. Not far from him were Mimi, Palmon, Yamato, and Gabumon. _

_ The two Chosen were cheering for Taichi when Agumon attacked DORUgamon with his Baby Flame attack, winning the match. Ryo smiled in relief at the familiar faces as he gestured for Ken and the three Digimon to follow him. _

_ "Taichi-kun! Mimi-chan! Yamato-kun!" The three Chosen looked at him with smiles on their faces. However, he noticed that they looked surprised when they saw Ken with him. He wondered why. _

_ "Ryo-kun!" Ryo laughed nervously as he saw how happy they seemed to see him. _

_ "Hey, guys. I guess you got dragged to this too?" The three looked at each other before nodding. _

_ "I was with my brother when I got an email," Yamato started as he told a similar story of what happened to him and Ken. _

_ "I was shopping for a new dress on my favorite store's website when my computer glowed. You wouldn't believe the sales!" Mimi chimed in. _

_ "I was with Hikari when the computer started to glow and the next thing I know, I was here." _

_ "Same with me and Ken-chan. We were battling each other on the computer when we got this icon of V-mon," Ryo told them. The four of them continued to talk some more until it was time for Ryo and Ken's battle at the arena. Ryo said his goodbyes to them before going to the arena for their match. As he walked, he wondered, it could have been his imagination, but why did it seem like their stories were rehearsed? _

* * *

Ryo snapped out of his thoughts when he got an alert from Ken. He opened the messaged and shot to his feet. "What the hell?" he yelled, getting the attention of his trainees and partner. "What on earth are they doing in that sector?"

"Ryo, what's wrong?" Cyberdramon asked him.

"Four of the Chosen are at Full Metal City!"

"WHAT?"

**Full Metal City, Server Continent, Digital World**

"What’s with these guys?" Daisuke yelled. “They just keep coming and coming!”

"Intrusion! Intrusion!" Hikari gasped from her place on Nefertimon as more Guardromon appeared. Daisuke was right. There seemed to be five controlled Digimon for every one or two they’ve freed. At this rate, they were easily becoming outnumbered.

"They’ll just wear us down if this continues," Miyako commented as she gazed at the three dozen Guardromon that appeared.

"Intrusion! Intrusion!"

"I think now is a good time to retreat and regroup." Hikari heard Iori say. She agreed that would be the best action. They were clearly outnumbered. "We can come up with a new plan."

“I agree,” Hikari said, much to Daisuke’s shock, “there’s too many of them.”

"We should talk to Koushiro-senpai," Miyako added as the Guardromon walked closer to them, “He would know what to do.”

"Intrusion! Intrusion!"

"Retreat? Are you guys out of your mind?" Daisuke snapped in disbelief. "The Dark Tower’s right over there!"

"Daisuke, we have to regroup. We won’t make it to the Dark Tower at this rate," Fladramon told him before he and Digmon reverted back to V-mon and Armadimon due low energy. Daisuke grunted while the others began to retreat.

"Daisuke-kun, don't be so stubborn! There's far too many of them," Takeru told Daisuke as Iori's and Daisuke's Digimentals went back into their D-Terminals. "We have to get out of here while we still can."

"I agree!" Hikari added, hoping Daisuke will listen. "Please, Daisuke-kun! The Digimon are tired! We need a better plan." Hikari looked at the controlled Digimon as Daisuke finally gave in. They all hurry to get to the Digital Gate. Nefertimon and Holsmon let them off as they began to enter the narrow paths of the city. Hikari ran behind Takeru and Daisuke as the TV came into view.

"Digital Gate Open!" Miyako yelled as she held up her digivice. As they get closer, the TV glowed and sucked Miyako and Hawkmon in. Iori, Armadimon, V-mon, Patamon, and Takeru were able to go through the gate before a missile came and destroyed it.

Hikari coughed as the debris of the TV created a cloud of smoke. "Hikari, watch out!" Hikari gasped as Tailmon moved her out of the way of another missile. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Hikari said as she glanced behind her. "We have to get to safety." Tailmon nodded but wasn't too sure if they could. Hikari got to her feet as four more missiles came their way and were about to collide with Tailmon.

"Demon Fireball!"

"Sticky Net!"

**Computer Room, Odaiba Elementary, Odaiba, Japan**

Iori was taken aback as Daisuke began to blame Takeru for Hikari getting stuck in the Digital World. Sure Hikari was right behind Takeru when they were running towards the gate, but that didn't mean he alone was responsible for this.

"Stop, Daisuke-san!" Daisuke looked at him as Iori yelled. "It isn’t Takeru-san fault! It’s no one’s fault! It just happened!" 

Daisuke narrowed his eyes heatedly at him. “Shut up, Hida! This doesn’t concern you!” 

Iori felt a twinge of pain in the center of his chest. Iori hated when people fought, placing blame on another where there wasn’t. It reminded him too much of his mother when his father died. They all had been affected by his death, but this mother took it a bit harder than the rest of them. His mother had been a bit depressed over the years and had blamed many for his father’s death. She had blamed his grandfather for allowing him to be a cop, she had blamed the police for doing nothing to help him, and she had blamed herself. During that time, his mother would be listless at times, forcing him to grow up fast to take care of her. It wasn’t until that day when they almost fell out of the sky to make her realize that she still had Iori. 

"Please don’t talk to me like that."

Iori noticed that Daisuke's anger disappeared and was switched with shame. He knew Daisuke meant well. He was a very passionate person from what he could tell. From what he knew about their leader was that Daisuke didn’t like it when his friends are in danger. That was kind of obvious from their previous encounters when he was willing to rush in to protect Hikari and Ken, despite the fact that they could protect themselves.

"S-sorry."

"Actually, Daisuke-kun is right," Takeru said with a sad expression on his face.

Iori and Daisuke turned to glance at him in puzzlement. "Huh?"

"It’s my fault...if I had been more careful then maybe Hikari-chan would be home and not stuck in the Digital World..."

"Well, when you put it that way..." Daisuke added as he thought about it. “None of us noticed...not even me...”

"Hey, guys! There's an email from Hikari-chan," Miyako said suddenly, getting all of their attention. 

“What she say?” Iori asked as he and the others looked at the screen.

“I’m okay. Don’t worry,” Miyako read, “Ichijouji-san, Kyubimon, and Wormmon saved us from the Guardromon that attacked us. We are all safe.”

Iori and Daisuke smiled at that. They were so glad that Ken was there to help. However, now they were both stuck in the Digital World. Iori watched Takeru as he began to type on the computer to look up a gate that was close to the girls' location.

"I’m going," Takeru held up his digivice as the computer glowed "I'll be back soon!"

Iori watched as Patamon and Takeru went through the gate. “Takeru-kun!” He heard Miyako yell in exasperation. “What do we do?”

"Wasn’t he the one that said that we wouldn’t be able to defeat the Guardromon in the first place?” Daisuke asked with a shake of his head. “They're going to need our help. Patamon is not going to be enough to help Hikari-chan and Ichijouji-sama!" And with that, he and Chibimon followed Takeru through the portal. After they went through, Miyako was about to follow too. However, he stopped her and reminded her that it was almost dinner time and that their parents would start to worry when they don’t show up. 

**Full Metal City, Server Continent, Digital World**

Hikari sent her message to the others telling them that she was all right. She sighed as she turned to Ken, who was sitting next to her, typing up her own message to Ryo. She was glad that Ken came to rescue them. Though, the Tamer was quite upset that they went into such a dangerous area without more backup. Now that she thought about it, it was a bit reckless on their part. None of their Digimon could evolve and they clearly didn't have the experience that the Tamers did.

"The close looks clear," Renamon said as she, Tailmon, and Wormmon stood guard. Ken looked up after she sent her message to Ryo. Hikari watched as Ken signed to Renamon. She paused her signing temporarily as she seemed to think about something before continuing her signing again.

"I just finished telling the others that we are safe. What should we do now, Ichijouji-san?" Hikari asked when Ken finished wherever she was telling Renamon before the female Digimon teleported away to who knows where. Ken pointed to her D-Terminal. Hikari looked at the screen as Ken opened a new message and began typing in the subject box.

_ Knowing Ryo, he will bring some of our more experienced lieutenants. He's at the training grounds, so it will take some time to gather the retrieval team. _

"Experienced lieutenants?"

_ Yes. These Digimon are Perfect and Adult Digimon. They have fought and trained with us during the war. _

"Millenniumon?" Hikari had vague memories of that evil Digimon. He was frightening and very powerful. She frowned slightly as she noticed a dark cloud briefly showing in Ken's eyes before it disappeared and was replaced by sadness. She wondered what happened to bring that type of reaction from the other girl.

_ Yeah him. I rather not talk or think about him at the moment. _

Hikari nodded in understanding.

_ Anyway, it would be best that we stay in hiding until they get here. From what I can tell, there's over a hundred controlled Digimon. Even with all the Digimon I have with me waiting for my command to attack. We still won’t have enough to escape without casualties. _

* * *

Daisuke frowned, noticing the sun was slowly setting. The sky was a vivid orange and pink as the sun began to hid behind some clouds and huge sand dunes in the distances. Daisuke glanced at Takeru. As much as he disliked the blond for monopolizing Hikari’s spare time, inadvertently preventing Hikari from spending time with him or forgetting they had plans, Daisuke found himself wondering about their families. 

Daisuke knew Taichi would make a convincing cover story for his sister and the same could be said about Akiyama for Ken. Iori and Miyako were most likely rushing to the others to tell them what happened. Now that just left him with his family and Takeru’s. Daisuke was not too concerned about his folks. Jun would be at a friend’s house, like always, and his parents would be going out to one of those fancy dinners with their friends. Sometimes Daisuke wondered why his parents even had kids if all they did was leave them at home or ignore them. 

"It’s getting late." Now Takeru was a different story. Daisuke knew very little about the Chosen and Hope and his family. All he knew of the blond was that he was Yamato’s brother and lived with his mother. “Wouldn’t your mom be worried?”

"Okaasan will be home late tonight," Takeru said as the dome city came to view. “What about you? Wouldn’t your parents freak when you don’t come home?”

Daisuke shrugged. “Doesn’t matter. My parents are never home anyway.” Takeru frowned at that but didn’t get to comment when he continued. “Where you think the girls are?” 

Takeru looked at the dome slightly, not answering Daisuke’s question right away. The city within the dome looked like one of those innocent snow globes that his grandmother bought him that one time when he was six. However, Daisuke knew the city with in was anything but innocent.

"The place’s huge," Takeru commented, making Daisuke look at him like he had two heads. “Finding them is going to be difficult with all those Guardromon around. I don’t doubt they’ll be prepared for us to return to save Hikari-chan.”

“What are you saying, Takaishi?” Daisuke asked, returning his gaze to the domed city, hands balling into fists as he felt something. It was a strange tugging feeling near his heart, one he never felt before. He couldn't really explain it. Was this one of those feelings that V-mon was telling him about?

"I saying that we are going to have to force our way in."

Daisuke froze.  _ He wants us to barge in! Is he stupid! What ever happened to sneaking in? _

* * *

"Ken? What happened for him to become the Digimon Kaiser?" Ken knew this would be coming someday. It was only a matter of time before the Chosen asked her or Ryo about her brother. Well, not really him, but his disguise of lies that he surrounded himself in. She sighed as she looked at Hikari in the eyes. She wasn't in the mood to talk about her brother and typing it out was too tedious and time-consuming, especially with Renamon scouting the area for her and Wormmon and Tailmon on guard for any of the controlled Digimon, waiting for Renamon to return.

Ken looked into Hikari's concerned eyes, but there was also something else in them. There was also sadness and slight anger in her light brown orbs. Ken smiled sadly as she placed her hand over her heart. Hikari's eyes widen slightly as she gasped in understanding.

"You love him?" Ken nodded sadly with a small smile. Ken loved her brother deeply and would do anything to protect him, even from himself. "What happened to make him like this?"

Ken tilted her head to the side in thought. Explaining would take too long and she wasn't sure how much time they had before a Guardromon decided to attack them. Besides, Hikari didn't know sign language, which made communication a bit difficult without a translator (consider her partner was busy at the moment) and using the D-Terminal would take too much time as well. Ken's only choice was to use charades and maybe a fast one at that if she was reading Wormmon's emotions correctly.

Ken looked at Hikari as she moved her right hand in a swirling motion in front of her. Hikari furrowed her eyebrows in slight confusion.

"Something is moving in a circle?"

Ken thought for a moment before taking in a deep breath and then blowing the air out, followed by the swirling motion with her hand. Hikari's eyebrows furrowed as she tried to figure out what Ken was trying to tell her.

"Um…you're breathing air?" Ken shook her head no. "Not breathing…blowing?" Ken smiled at Hikari as she repeated the same action. "Okay, you're blowing air and it's moving…" Hikari paused for a moment as she tried to decipher Ken's actions. "Wind?" Hikari asked in uncertainty. Ken smiled brightly at her, which made Hikari smile in turn. "Okay so something about the wind, but what does that has to go with the Kaiser?"

Ken bit her lip as she tried to figure out a way to tell the Chosen of Light about the Dark Seed. Ken turned her gaze to the ground and noticed several pieces of rocks that broke off from the buildings around them. Ken picked one up and noticed it was about the same size as the Dark Seed. Ken lifted the rock up and pointed to it. Hikari blinked at the rock.

"It's a rock." Ken rolled her eyes at that.  _ This is going to be a lot harder than I thought.  _ Ken pointed to the rock again and then shook her head no. Hikari's eyes shimmered with confusion. "Not a rock." Ken nodded and then pointed to the rock again.

Hikari frowned as she tried to figure out what Ken was trying to say. It was obviously a rock, but Ken said it wasn't. So what was Ken trying to say then? If it wasn't a rock then was it supposed to be something else? Wait. Hikari eyes widened at the idea as she glanced at the Tamer questioningly. "Is this supposed to represent something else?"

Ken's eyes lit up in excitement as she made approving sounds. Hikari smiled as well and watched her as she pointed to her crest and then at Hikari. Hikari looked at her with confusion again. "Your crest and me?" Ken repeated the action, making Hikari frowned slightly before she gasped in realization. "My crest?" Ken nodded and repeated the action, more earnestly this time. "My crest is Light," Hikari told her before asking, "What about my crest?" Ken repeated the action and then shook her head no. "Not light," Hikari said slowly as Ken began to point to the rock.

Hikari watched as Ken pointed to her, shook her head no, and then pointed to the rock in her hand. Hikari frowned. She had to figure out what Ken was trying to tell her. There was Ken's crest, herself, and the rock. She got that Ken was saying not the Crest of Light, but what this has to do with the rock. Wait! Ken said the rock represented something else. So whatever this rock was it was not light, but… "Darkness!" Hikari looked at Ken with wide eyes. "That rock is supposed to be something that is made of Darkness." Ken nodded sadly at her in response.

Ken sighed at how tedious this whole process was. She started from the beginning with her gestures for the wind, and then her gestures for the Dark Seed. Ken lifted up the rock and began to move it around with her other hand. Ken wasn't sure if Hikari would understand what she was trying to say though. It wasn't really easy to say that the Dark Spore was in the air and flew in Ryo's direction and ended up embedding into her brother's neck when he pushed her aside.

"This dark object was moving…" Hikari thought out loud as she tried to piece the different gestures together. "and it was in the wind…" Ken nodded as she moves the rock, pointed to it and then pointed to the back of her neck. Hikari gasped. "Whatever this dark object was, it hit the back of the Kaiser's neck." 

Ken quickly took out her D-Terminal and typed:  _ Dark Seed Mind Control Corrupted Crest _

Hikari read what Ken wrote and looked at her with wide eyes. Hikari opened her mouth to say something, but she never got the chance since the sound of Guardromon attacking was heard. The three Digimon all turned to them in alarm.

"They're coming!" Wormmon yelled as he crawled back to Ken's side.

"We can't stay here anymore!" Tailmon yelled, just as Renamon returned, looking frantic. "We need to found a way out of here."

"Tamer, I think I found another gate. But it’s quite a distance," Renamon spoke up.

"Let's get a move on then and find that gate," Tailmon said as Hikari took out her D-3.

Ken sighed and did the same when Hikari's yelled, "Digimental Up!" followed by her D-3 and Tailmon glowing.

"Tailmon Armor-Evolve! Light of Smiles, Nefertimon!"

"Renamon Evolve! Kyubimon!"

"Wormmon Evolve! Stingmon!"

Ken quickly got on Kyubimon, while Hikari got on Nefertimon. Stingmon flew ahead to take care of the incoming missiles, while Kyubimon and Nefertimon get them to safety.

**Unknown Location, Digital World**

The Kaiser sat on this throne with a thoughtful expression on his face as he watches the Chosen of Light and his sister through his monitors. He smirks as the Chosen's pet fires stone tablets from the bracelets around her arms.

_ "Nile Jewel!" _

_ "Demon Fireball!" _

_ "Hell Squeeze!" _

The Kaiser smiled in amusement as he glanced at the monitors with his sister on it. His darling sister was on the Fox Digimon, while Stingmon was attacking the missiles from his forces. His right gloved hand rested on the armrest of his throne as his fingers tapped the armrest in a slow rhythm. He watched as the Holy Beast Digimon came out from a cloud of smoke.

_ "Hikari, there aren't any TVs in this area." _

_ "Spiking Finish!"  _ Stingmon destroyed a few more missiles that were coming towards his partner.  _ "She's right. A bunch of them have been destroyed by the missiles." _

_ "We have to go into another to another area to find one,"  _ the stupid Chosen replied.

_ "But we don't even know which direction to travel!" _

_ "We also don't know how far it is either,"  _ the Fox Digimon added as she jumped over three Guardromon and began to climb the rooftops of the nearby buildings.  _ This was the only one I found in this area.” _

"Master!" The Kaiser glanced back from his monitors as Impmon called him. "It's almost time for dinner. We should be heading back soon." He turned his attention back to his monitors when Impmon noticed who were on them. "Is that Ken and the Chosen, Master?"

"Yes, Impmon. The Guardromon did a wonderful job of destroying all the TVs in that area. I have already given the orders for them to destroy the Chosen and to capture my sister at all cost."

"I think they might need some help," Impmon added as Stingmon swooped in to attack ten Guardromon that was trying to block Kyubimon's path.

The Kaiser nodded as a touch keypad appeared in front of him. "You're right, my friend. Let's see. Who should I send?" The Kaiser looked through the list of controlled Digimon in that area. "Since they are alone...I think this one will do."

Impmon looked at the screen and managed to keep a neutral expression on his face. However, he was panicking on the inside. Osamu had picked a Perfect Digimon to go after the Chosen and capture Ken. Impmon looked at the screen nervously. _Ryo better hurry up! Ken is seriously going to need his help with that Digimon._ _Where in the DIgital World is he?_

**Full Metal City, Server Continent, Digital World**

He didn't think it was possible to hate them so much! Then again, he had been wrong before, more on one occasion actually. But this was different! Way different! Of all the people in the world to save his best friend, it had to be them.

Ryo raised an eyebrow as the Child of Hope evolved his partner to attack the guard. Cyberdramon and the other Digimon snickered as Angemon got surprised attack by ten Guardromon after he freed one of them. If it weren't for the fact that Ken was in danger then he probably would have left them to fend for themselves. But, no, Ken was within the city with no way out. He sighed as he ordered two of his troops to assist the two younger. The two Digimon nodded and flew down to help the angel Digimon.

Ryo didn't bother staying to help. The Chosen's problem was not his concern. He motioned the rest of the troops towards the city. Hopefully, he could get to Ken before whatever Digimon Osamu sent gets to her.

* * *

Takeru gasped as his partner was attacked by the missiles. Angemon was dazed as he was slammed into the ground. Takeru didn't expect the ten other Guardromon to attack suddenly. He also didn't expect a Harpymon and Pidmon to come and help them. He blinked as a different version of Angemon with only two wings attacked with his Fire Feather attack, while Harpymon attacked with her Wing Seeker attack.

"Who are they?" Daisuke asked in surprise as the two Digimon took out the Evil Rings without much problem.

"Harpymon and Pidmon," V-mon replied, “both are Adult Digimon.”

"But they seem to be a lot more powerful than they should be," Takeru said looking slightly confused as he watched the Digimon swiftly take out the rest of the Evil Rings from the controlled Digimon.

Daisuke thought about what V-mon and Takaishi said as he watched the two new Digimon fly away after helping them. He wondered if they were part of Ken’s and Akiyama's fighting forces. Ken and V-mon did mention that there were many Digimon who were trained under the Tamers and that the majority of them were still fighting with them. Could it be possible that Akiyama came with reinforcements?

Daisuke mentally smacked himself at that thought. Of course, he would! Ken was trapped in the city with Hikari. She would have contacted him too and, of course, he would have come to save her! They were a team for a long time after all. 

Daisuke looked up, hoping to see the other Tamer. He frowned slightly when he didn't, at first. In the distance, Daisuke saw what looked like five medium sized Digimon going towards the city.  _ Was that Akiyama-san? _

**Unknown Location, Digital World**

The Kaiser watched as the girls went out of range from his cameras. He knew he should have installed more in the city. He waited, impatiently, for the Digimon he summoned to appear on the screen. He smirked when he did.

_ "You called for me, Kaiser-sama?" _

"My Kaiserin and that Chosen brat of Light are in the city. Dispose of the Chosen and bring my Kaiserin to me. I will not tell you what will happen if you fail," he growled darkly. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Your wish is my command, Kaiser-sama," the Digimon said before the screen went blank.

He smirked as he relaxed in his throne. "Very soon, Ken-chan. You will be where you belong. Safe and by my side and no one will stop me."

**Full Metal City, Server Continent, Digital World**

"Okay! This is starting to get ridiculous! Spiking Finish!"

"No kidding! How many of these guys can he have in one place?" Kyubimon complained as she maneuvered a missile that got too close to her and her Tamer.

Stingmon grunted, angrily as Ken made small distress sounds. He was really starting to hate those Guardromon. Controlled or not, no one messed with his partner. "Moon Moon Shooter!" Stingmon yelled as he summoned and throw several huge needles at the enemies.

"Nice throw," Nefertimon commented as she dodged some missiles.

"Thanks," Stingmon thanked as he managed to destroy three of the Guardromon's Evil Rings. "Any luck with contacting the other Chosen?" Stingmon directed his question to the Chosen of Light.

"I’m getting two signals on digivice! They are coming this way!" Hikari told him as she glanced at her D-3 and in recorded time the sounds of "Silver Blaze!" and "Knuckle Fire!" was heard.

* * *

Daisuke screamed as Fladramon held him and jumped from roof to roof. Takeru was sitting on Pegasmon, who was flying through the air and destroying missiles. Now he was glad he came. There was clearly too many for the girls to handle on their own, even with the impressive amount of Digimon that must have tagged along with Ken.

"There they are!" Daisuke smiled as he saw Ken, who was riding on Kyubimon, Hikari, who was riding on Nefertimon, and Stingmon, who was flying in the air and attacking whatever missiles or Digimon that was getting too close to his partner.

"HIKARI-CHAN! ICHIJOUJI-SAMA!" Hikari glanced at them and smiled in relief.

"Daisuke-kun! Takeru-kun! You guys came back!" Hikari yelled back as Nefertimon tried to avoid several missals as she passed a nearby building. Unfortunately, she didn't account for the sneak attack. Resulting with the missiles colliding with each other, creating an explosion big enough to knock them out of the air.

Stingmon heard the explosion as he fought against his own fair share of enemies. He managed to get a glimpse of Nefertimon as she and her partner fell to the ground and reverted back to Tailmon.

"Demon Fireball!"

"Silver Blaze!"

"Knuckle Fist!"

Stingmon turned his attention back to his partner and noticed that Kyubimon was being surrounded and overpowered. Not good. Not good at all. "KEN! MOON MOON SHOOTER!"

* * *

Ken bit her lip as Kyubimon struggled with the Guardromon. There was at least a dozen of them. She tried to increase Kyubimon’s energy, power, and defense, but there was just too many. If she didn't think of something quick they were going to be goners. She smiled softly as Stingmon shot multiple needles at the Evil Rings. Not all the needles hit the Evil Rings, but it was enough to distract the controlled Digimon, giving Kyubimon enough time to jump over them.

Ken held onto Kyubimon as she jumped to a different roof with Stingmon right behind them. Stingmon continued to shield them as more Guardromon tried to stop them from getting away. Ken noticed that the Hikari and Taimon were saved by Daisuke and Takeru. She sighed in relief when she saw the Chosen.

"This isn't good." Ken blinked at her partner in confusion. She looked in the direction that he was looking and noticed that an Andromon was walking towards the Chosen. She frowned as Hikari smiled and yelled the Digimon’s' name.

_ What is she doing?  _ Ken thought in puzzlement.  _ He must be a friend of hers or something.  _ Ken's frown deepened. She understood that much. However, Andromon was clearly under her brother's control. The Chosen shouldn't just assume and drop their guard. They were in bigger trouble than before.

* * *

 

Hikari gasped as she saw the Evil Ring on her friend's neck.  _ Oh no! He's under the Kaiser's control too!  _ "Stop, Andromon! It's me Hikari! Don’t you recognize us?"

"What are you talking about, Hikari-chan?" Daisuke asked as he glanced at the enemy warily. “You know this Digimon?”

"By Kaiser-sama’s command..." He gave them a blank look as the remaining Guardromon waited for his command. "Destroy the Chosen Children! Capture the Kaiserin! And take her to the Kaiser! Failure is not an option!"

Hikari's eyes widened as twenty or so Guardromon flew in the direction of the female Tamer, who was on one of the rooftops. Andromon raised his right arm as his hand spun around like a drill. Hikari knew things were getting bad when Andromon attacked them. She couldn't believe her eyes. Her friend attacked them and didn't seem to recognize her or Takeru. What was she going to do? She knew Andromon was there somewhere. He just had to remember her!

* * *

If Ken were capable of screaming, she would have done so by now. She would have screamed very loudly as the Guardromon attack them and almost successfully got a hold of her. She was glad Stingmon was there though. She has been through a lot of scary things in her life, but this was just plain ridiculous. They were outnumbered and she knew the Digimon that she brought with her were busy fighting the Guardromon around the parameter of the city.

She gritted her teeth as an explosion almost knocked her off Kyubimon's back. Kyubimon growled at the Guardromon that attacked them and emitted a high pitch scream at the Guardromon that was in front of them. Ken winced slightly at the sound but not by much. She paled as five Guardromon attacked Stingmon, resulting with him crashing into the building and falling to the ground.  _ Oh no! Stingmon! _

"KEN!" Ken blinked as she heard Ryo's voice. She looked behind her to see Ryo, Cyberdramon, Pidmon, Harpymon, Sparrowmon, and Buraimon. Relief threatened to explode from her chest as she saw her best friend, with four of their strongest allies from the war.

"Cyber Nail!" Cyberdramon growled as he slashed five Guardromon, that was in his way, with his claws.

"Fire Feather!" Pidmon yelled as he attacked five more Guardromon with his feathers.

"Wind Seeker!" Harpymon yelled angrily as she and Sparrowmon attack the rest of the Guardromon that was trying to attack Kyubimon.

"Random Laser!"

Ken smiled in relief as her friends managed to take care of the Guardromon. She smiled warmly at Buraimon when he appeared next to her and Kyubimon.

"Are you alright Miladies?" Buraimon asked as he swiftly used his blade to destroy the remaining missiles that were coming their way.

"We're fine. Thank you for your concern," Kyubimon replied with a smile.

"We would have been here sooner if the Kaiser hadn't had an army of Guardromon around the parameter,” said the Swordsman Digimon. “We had to fight our way in and help the Digimon you brought with you. It was amazing how well trained you made them. They were able to fight their own against so many controlled Digimon, without you even being there, Milady." 

Ken smiled at that. She was relieved to know that her troops were safe and holding their own. She felt a hint of pride for her troops. She trained them to be able to fight without her for long periods of time and when they were with her their attacking force became quite fearsome.

"Ken-chan, are you alright?" Ryo asked in concern when he and Cyberdramon landed on the rooftop that they were on.

_ "I'm fine. Thanks, Ryo." _

He frowned. "Are you sure? You look like you just got out of soccer practice."

Ken laughed softly.  _ "Ryo, really, I'm fine. I wasn't expecting Oniichan to destroy all the TVs in this area. The Chosen must have really angered him for him to send this many Guardromon and Andromon after us.” _

Ryo's eyes widen in shock. "What! Andromon?"

_ "Yeah. Down there." _ Ken pointed to the ground, which was a good distance from them, only to see Hikari moving closer to the controlled Digimon.  _ What the? _

"Is she stupid?" Ryo practically fumed in disbelief. "Andromon is under Osamu's control! Why on earth is she trying to talk to him like he's not?"

Ken glanced at her friend worriedly. Ryo had a point. What was she thinking? Was she trying to get herself killed? She understood that Andromon was a friend of the Chosen, but what she was doing was reckless and dangerous.

"Of all the retarded things…" Ken frowned as Ryo began growling dangerously. She knew that tone. He was furious. She looked at him and noticed the way his hands were clenched and the way his eyes were narrowed and blazing with a white-hot anger that he only shown a few times in his life.

Ken looked back at the Chosen and noticed that Iori, Miyoko, and Taichi arrived to help the others. Ken sighed and groaned when she glanced back at Ryo. Figures he would act this way. She knew Ryo hated Taichi for what he, Yamato, and Mimi did in the past, but seriously?

"Are they serious?" Harpymon asked with a frown as Taichi moved forward, like his sister had done, trying to talk to Andromon. Ken rolled her eyes and turned to Harpymon and Pidmon.

_ "Can you two help Stingmon? Some of the Guardromon's missiles exploded near him and he ended up crashing into that building?"  _ She paused her signing to point to said building that was across from them.  _ "He fell to the ground." _

"Of course," Pidmon said with a smile.

"We'll be right back with the General," Harpymon quipped with a wink before she and Pidmon flew in the direction of the crashed building.

"Morons," Cyberdramon growled his own agreement. Ken turned back to see Andromon going haywire from the sparks that was emitting from the Evil Ring.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Kyubimon asked.

"No, it's not," Ryo replied, his voice a mixture of hurt, anger, and confusion. 

They continued to watch in confusion as Andromon moved closer to the Chosen. Ken gasped as Andromon picked Hikari up. Kyubimon was the first to react as she started to scale down the building and towards the ground. 

"HEY! WAIT UP!" Ryo yelled as they followed them.

* * *

Taichi smiled as Andromon put his sister down. He was so glad that Hikari was safe. He smiled as Andromon destroyed the Dark Tower, which stopped the Guardromon from attacking. He listened to Andromon briefly as his sister asked if they would be okay. It was sad that their program had been rewritten by the Kaiser, though.  _ Baka! _ He watched, with a smile, as Andromon fixed their programming.

"YOU IDIOTS!" Taichi winced at the very familiar, very angry Tamer's voice. He knew Akiyama was mad, but he was more than mad. He was furious. Maybe Yamato was right. Maybe it won't be easy to get Akiyama to forgive them.

Taichi and the others all turned to see Akiyama Ryo on Cyberdramon, who was flying towards them. Ichijouji Ken was on Kyubimon, as she ran towards them. Behind the two Tamers was a Swordsman Digimon and a machine, Jet-like Digimon and further back near a broken building, where Stingmon landed, was a two-winged Angemon and a Digimon that looked like a harpy.

"Are you all okay?" Kyubimon managed to ask before Akiyama jumped off his Digimon and started yelling.

"Of course they are okay!" Taichi winced as Akiyama's blazing eyes bore into his. "What were you thinking?! Are you trying to get yourselves killed?"

"He's our friend!" Hikari snapped back. "What you expect us to do?"

"Your friend?!!" Akiyama's eyes narrowed dangerously. "This is not when you came to the Digital World, Yagami-san! The Digimon, rather they are your friends or not, are going to attack and try to kill you if you let them!" She flinched, her face expressing hurt, but Akiyama didn't seem to care. "What you and your brother did was the stupidest thing I’ve ever seen! If it wasn’t for the fact that the Evil Ring wasn’t strong enough to keep Andromon under the Kaiser’s control, he would have killed you without hesitation!"

"But..."

"This is war!" Akiyama cut her off before Hikari could continue. "There are wins, there are losses, there are casualties, and there are liars and betrayers!" Taichi looked at the ground as he yelled that. "You do not hold back! You do not put yourself in direct line of fire, thinking you can get them to remember you! That will only get you killed!" Taichi shifted from foot to foot, uncomfortably. He glanced and looked at Ichijouji. He noticed that the girl had a frown on her features. Her eyes reflected anything but anger. Her amethyst orbs were filled with concern, warmth, and a bit of annoyance when she glanced at Akiyama.

"But we had to help him! He’s not some puppet for the Kaiser to use!"

Cyberdramon growled as Akiyama gave Hikari a leveled look. Taichi stiffened as Hikari took a step back from him as his eyes darkened dangerously. "You need to learn that you can't save everyone,” Akiyama said emotionlessly, “Only a reckless fool would believe that."

Ken watched sadly as Ryo went off on the Chosen. Sad to say that there was nothing she could do. Ryo could become very irrational when he was angry. The last time he was this angry was when they fought against Millenniumon. She understood that Hikari just wanted to save their friend, but it was a reckless move she just did. What would have happened if Andromon weren't able to fight the Evil Ring? Andromon could have hurt them and none of the Chosen's Digimon would have been able to stop him.

She frowned as Ryo yelled at them that this was war.  _ Oh, Ryo. How long are you going to stay mad at them? It was so long ago. They admitted that they never wanted to do it. They never meant for me to be sent to the World of Darkness. Why can't you see that? _

Ken's heart ached as she thought about the hell they went through all those years ago. She bit her lip in shock, as Ryo's voice grew dangerously low.  _ Those words… _ They may have been worded differently, but those were the exact, same hurtful words that Millenniumon taunted them with before they were finally able to create a miracle and stop him once and for all.

She got off Kyubimon as she shook those hurtful memories away. She didn't want to remember them. She wanted to forget. She wanted to go home.

Ryo glanced at her when she placed her hand on his bicep. Ken stared into Ryo's angry eyes with pleading ones. She knew Ryo could always tell when she were upset, and she was sure her fear and sadness was reflected in her eyes before she could hide them. Ryo's eyes seemed to soften with worry as she began tugging his arm slightly, telling him that she wanted to leave. Usually, Ken would have just smacked him over the head, flipped him over, or gave him a glare. However, the events of today were really starting to weigh heavily on her mind and soul.

Ryo sighed as he calmed down. He turned his back to the Chosen as he gave Ken a reassuring hug. Something was bothering her. Her eyes expressed too much fear and sadness to be anything else. He sighed again as she returned his hug. Not even a minute passed when he pulled away and motioned for Stingmon, who had just arrived with Pidmon and Harpymon, to come and collect his partner. With a worried glance, Stingmon did so and even gave Renamon a lift when she reverted back, exhausted.

"Let's go," was the last thing Ryo said as he got on his partner and left the Chosen to muse over their own guilt and confusion.

**Akiyama Residence, Tamachi, Japan**

Martha Akiyama was pacing back and forth. Her husband was sitting on the couch, reading some reports that their son gave him to look over. After five minutes of her pacing, her husband lifted his eyes blue eyes from the reports to look at her.

"Dear, calm down. They'll be here soon. You said so yourself that he was going to be late."

Her shoulders slumped slightly in worry. "I know, but he hasn't contacted me since then. He told me this morning that he and Ken-chan were training some Digimon and should be coming home around dinnertime. He then emailed me a few hours later to tell me that the other kids got to a jam and Ken went to rescue them. The last message I got was that he was gathering a group of Digimon to help her."

Her husband frowned slightly in worry but didn't have much time to comment when the sound of two Digimon and two children coming from Ryo's bedroom was heard. Martha watched the door, as Ryo and Ken exited the room with their baby Digimon.

"Where have you two been?! Are you alright?! You’re not hurt are you?!"

Her husband laughed softly as Martha fussed over the children. He watched in amusement as Ryo lifted his arms in surrender.

"Kaasan, we're fine. Ken-chan and one of the other Chosen got trapped in one of the Digital World's cities. The controlled Digimon destroyed the TVs, so I had to gather a team to help her." Martha's brown eyes widened even more at that.

"What?!" Martha looked at Ken with searching eyes. "Are you hurt?" Ken shook her head no.

_ "No, I'm fine. I'm a little tired and a bit hungry, though." _

"It is past their dinner time," he commented. "Conducting a rescue mission does create quite an appetite." Martha nodded in agreement and ushered the two to the dining room for their supper.

**Ichijouji Residence, Tamachi, Japan**

"Osamu?" She paused when he didn’t respond to her call. “I'll leave your dinner here…”

"Osamu, are you going to get that." Osamu sighed as he got up from his chair. He waited until the woman left before opening the door to bring the food cart inside. He grumbled angrily to himself, as he separated the food and gave half to Impmon, who happily ate the food while he glared at the computer.

"Damn those Chosen and their D-3s. I almost had Ken-chan! I almost had that Chosen destroyed! How on earth did Andromon get free from my control? It's impossible!"

**_It is not strong enough to control a Perfect Digimon._ ** Osamu frowned as he glared at the video on his screen.  **_You need to upgrade the Evil Ring_ ** **. Make it stronger.**

"An upgrade?" Osamu murmured as he pulled up the program for his Evil Ring.

**_Yes! An upgrade! You can make it powerful! Like the one you are working on for your sweet, innocent sister._ **

He smirked as he pulled up the program that he was working on for his sister.  _ Yes, this will do nicely. _

To Be Continued...


	10. Episode 9: The Tamers' Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Saturday, Daisuke soccer team is playing against genius Ken Ichijouji's team. Two days later, the Chosen go to the Tamers' Train Grounds when Ryo fails to respond to Ken's messages. However, they have been ambushed by the Kaiser. They fall into the same trap as Ryo while Daisuke is humiliated. The Digimon Kaiser is revealed to be Ichijouji Osamu when Ryo tackles him over the cliff.

**Ichijouji Residence, Tamachi, Japan**

Osamu couldn't wait until tomorrow. Ken was having her soccer game against that annoying Chosen. Oh, the irony. If only he was there to defeat them permanently.

Osamu stabbed his fish with his fork. The woman was talking about the interview again. Oh, how he hated her. He hated them so much. It was a shame he couldn't feed her to one of his pets.

"You know, Ken-chan's game is tomorrow?" he reminded them, interrupting her with nonchalance.

"Really?" the woman said with a surprised expression. "It's tomorrow?"

Osamu forced a nod. It wasn't a surprise that they forgot. They never remembered any of Ken's activities or achievements. Why start now?

"We should go cheer her on," Osamu told them. Oh, he knew their answer. He had told them about Ken's game last week.

"We both work and you have an interview," the man said as he popped a fish into his mouth.

"He's right," the woman nodded. "Maybe next time." Osamu frowned. There wasn't going to be a next time. Ungrateful insects.

**Akiyama Residence, Tamachi, Japan**

A smile crept onto her face as she read Daisuke's message. He sure was excited for their match tomorrow. She laughed softly as Daisuke went on to talk about his coach and how excited he was for after the game, so he could have Ken on their team. The couch sounded funny. Ken continued to read and stopped. She couldn't have read that right. Why was Daisuke asking about her brother going to the game? She frowned slightly as she replied that she wasn't sure.

Of course. Osamu had an admirer. Why wouldn't Daisuke's sister not pester him about it? With an amused smile, Ken continued her conversation. Tomorrow was going to be so much fun.

**The Next Day…**

**Odaiba Soccer Field, Odaiba, Japan**

Daisuke couldn't express how excited he was. Who would have thought that he and Ken would finally play against each other? It was a dream come true! Although, he was a bit nervous about actually catching up to the girl prodigy. She had years of experience on her side and there was also the fact that she was mute. Her team must work like a system to make up for that.

Daisuke looked up to see his fellow Chosen Children watching him warm up. He smiled slightly as they yelled, "Good Luck". Now if only Ken's team would get here faster.

"Here they come!" Daisuke looked up to see a green and white bus. He watched the bus intently as the Tamachi team exited the bus. A smile crossed his face when he sees a familiar navy blue haired girl in a green and white soccer uniform, followed closely by a boy with spiky hair and dressed in a blue shirt with the Dragon Quest logo on it and jeans.

Daisuke waved at Ken when Ken's team reached the field. She smiled back at him before turning to follow her team for their warm ups. Daisuke looked up again when he saw Taichi right behind him.

"Good luck and be careful. Ichijouji-san is very skilled and one of the best soccer players out there. Don't underestimate her because you two are friends." Daisuke nodded and followed Taichi's gaze to the other bleachers. A sadness crossed his features when they saw Akiyama taking a seat with a smile on his face. When Taichi and Akiyama's gazes met, however, Akiyama's gaze flashed with anger before he looked away to stare at Ken getting ready.

"What did you do to make Akiyama-san hate you so much?" Daisuke asked when Taichi's face fell.

"Something I wish I was never a part of," was all he said before patting his shoulders and walking back to the others.

* * *

A flash goes off as Ryo took another picture of Ken stealing the ball from the Odaiba soccer team. Oh, this was too good to pass up. He was so glad his mother got him this high definition camera with the instructions to take lots of pictures of the soccer game. Ryo burst into a fit of laughter as Ken smiled sweetly at Motomiya before stealing the ball from right under his nose.

"GO KEN-CHAN! SHOW NO MERCY!"

Ryo snapped a few more pictures of this best friend. Oh, the look on her face was radiant. Motomiya was getting creamed! Ryo cheered as Ken goal again and again. Motomiya was getting creamed and the look on his face was priceless.

The sound of a whistle went off after Ken scored her twentieth goal. Ryo took a quick snap of Motomiya's expression. It was the look of total disbelief. There was no way they could win.

"Is this seat taken?" Ryo blinked at the voice. He forced a pleasant smile on his features and turned to his best friend.

"Be my guess, Osamu-kun. But you missed Ken creaming the Chosen." Osamu smirked and shrugged his shoulders as he took a seat next to Ryo. Ryo noticed that Osamu was wearing a simple purple shirt, jeans and a hat to hide his hair. Osamu's eyes were still dull though, which meant he was still under the Dark Seed’s control.

"It took some time to ditch the woman and to avoid the press," he answered smoothly as he glared at the Chosen.

"I'm surprised that you are here at all. Thought you’d be at an interview or in the Digital World."

"I canceled," Osamu replied, shifting his gaze to his sister. "I put Devimon in charge at the moment. What's the score?"

Ryo sighed. He should have known that Osamu wouldn't pause his reign for at least one day. "20 to 0."

Osamu smirked in satisfaction. "I hope you took a picture of their expressions," Osamu mused, giving Ryo a sideways glance.

"All thirty-five of them," Ryo said proudly, completely ignoring the Chosen who were talking on the field.

"I expect copies of all of them," Osamu retorted with a smile as the two captains got to the center and shook hands.

Ryo raised an eyebrow at the remark. Osamu was being a bit civil today, which was something considering all the trouble he had been causing in the Digital World lately. Although, they were in the Human World at the moment and Osamu did have a reputation to uphold. "Of course, but we will not join you."

Osamu removed his attention from Ken stealing the ball from the Chosen back to Ryo. "I know you won't. Not without Ken-chan at least."

Ryo narrowed his eyes slightly at the comment but didn't say anything. He didn't know what his best friend meant, but it didn't sound good. Ryo jumped to his feet, camera in hand, when Ken and her team open the right side while having the defenders raise the line about ten meters. "Good, girl, Ken-chan. Show them who's the boss!" Ryo yelled as ten more flashes go off.

Osamu smiled in satisfaction as his sister crushed his enemies. If only she was on his side, then they would be unstoppable. Osamu watched Ryo as he took more pictures of the Chosen welling in defeat.

"Tamachi Youth F.C., 23-0," went the announcer as the crowd cheered on both sides. Osamu glanced at the Chosen. He scoffed at them when they started cheering Motomiya on. _Do they really think that baka can beat my sister? Insects._

* * *

"Wow, Ichijouji-san is amazing!" Miyako squealed as she pinched Poromon's face in her excitement. “I’ve never realized she was this good!”

"Ouch," Taichi winced as Ken scored again. "I was right. Ichijouji-san is not at an elementary school level. Her skill set is more aligned to an all-star for the youth league!"

"You’re right, Oniichan," Hikari observed in awe. "Ichijouji-san’s more are so different from the others. She’s so advanced!"

"At least we know how she's been able to avoid the Kaiser for this long," Iori commented.

Takeru nodded in agreement. "It's amazing, isn’t it? Not only is she able to led her team without words, but she’s able to see the whole field of play.”

“How can you tell?” Hikari asked removing her eyes when the female soccer player.

“It’s the same with baseball. She knows where her opponents and teammates are at all times, that’s why she scores so easily,” Takeru explained, just as Ken scored another goal. “She’s truly a general, through and through.”

"Well, she is a Tamer after all. It's not that surprising that she'll command them like she does the Digimon," Patamon squeaked softly. All the other Digimon nodded and hummed their agreements.

* * *

"Formation D everyone!" Katsu yelled to the others after Ken gave the quick sign to him. Ken started the formation with Katsu and Masu taking the position on her right and left. The others took their positions behind her, making sure the rest of Daisuke's team didn’t get near her.

Ken ran down the field with Daisuke hot on her heel. Daisuke and her might be friends, but that didn’t mean she wasn't going to make him pay for challenging her at soccer no less. Beating him in soccer was so much fun, especially since she was not getting chased by her brother or by a controlled Digimon. For the moment, she didn't care that there was a war in the Digital World. All she cared about at the moment was being herself and having fun.

Ken briefly looked behind her to see Daisuke running towards her right to try and tackle her. Ken knew she couldn't dodge it. Daisuke was too close. Ken did the only option she had. She passed it to Katsu, who made the shot instead. Unfortunately, the bottom of Daisuke's soccer shoe cut her ankle, tripping her in the process.

"KEN!"

Osamu and Ryo jumped to their feets in shock. No one has ever broken Ken's D Formation before. Ryo couldn't believe it. He contemplated on deleting that picture or not. Then again, he really didn't like that look on Osamu's face. Osamu was angry and shock all at the same time. He had a very bad feeling that Motomiya's tackle was going to cost him.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay, Ken-chan?" Daisuke asked as a brunette with blue eyes, Katsu he believed his name was, inspected and treated the cut. "I didn't mean to cut your ankle," Daisuke continued sheepishly. "I was just trying to stop you from scoring, again."

Ken simply waved his concerns off with a warm smile. She turned to Katsu when he finished cleaning out the cut and applying a pink and polka dot band-aid. "That should do it, girl!" Kitsu said cheerfully. He threw his arm around her shoulder, pulling Ken into a sideways hug. "Gonna miss you, girl. Practice is not going to be the same without ya!"

Ken laughed softly as she signed to the perky boy. "Yes, yes, I know! There's always texting and emails, but I don't get to see you at lunch anymore. Who's going to talk to me about the latest fashions and cosmetics?" Daisuke raised an eyebrow as Ken commented to the girlish-boy. Who would have thought that kid was gay? "You're right as always!" Daisuke was totally lost. He should really learn sign language. "Long distance text messaging is so much fun! And it’s not like I can’t visit!"

Daisuke cleared his throat, cutting into the one-way conversation. "Sorry for interrupting, but…" Daisuke's voice trailed off, not sure what to say now that he had their attention.

The two gave each other looks before Kitsu spoke up. "Take care of her. She's the best we have." Daisuke nodded seriously.

"Don't worry, Ken-chan is in good hands."

Kitsu nodded as some of the boys behind them began whispering words about Ken leaving the team that made Daisuke frown. He looked at Ken questioningly.

"Some of the guys are snobs," Kitsu whispered. "They don't like that their captain is a girl." He shook his head sadly. "They say some mean thing behind Ken-chan's back."

Kitsu glanced at the bleachers to look at Akiyama and another boy making their way down. "Well, at least the few that haven't been taught a lesson by Ken-chan's bodyguard and gorgeous brother."

Daisuke only had a moment to process what Kitsu said before he yelled, "Hey gorgeous’! Haven't seen you in awhile! How’d you like the game?"

* * *

Ryo rushed down the stairs with Osamu in tow. As much as he didn't like the Chosen, he couldn't let Osamu kill the kid for doing a simple move. In fact, it was pretty impressive. He might be the first to tackle Ken in that formation.

"Oh, look. It's the fag," Osamu mumbled darkly. Ryo shot him a look to be quiet. Ryo hated the new feelings he's been getting over the years and being homophobic was one of them. He was never like this before.

"Hey, Kitsu-kun! Nice game!" Kitsu brightened.

"Thanks! All thanks to Ken-chan's leadership!"

"True," Ryo agreed. "Great job, Ken-chan! Creamed them as always," Ryo chuckled as he ruffled Ken's hair.

Ken attempted to slap him away. _"Ryo not the hair. Do you have no shame?"_ Ryo shrugged in response, earning him a pout.

"Nicely done, baby sis," Daisuke blinked at the other boy. His eyes widening as he saw the resemblance. The navy blue hair, the dark violet eyes, the skin tone, the tone of the voice. He was the boy from the news he and the others saw the other day – Ichijouji Osamu.

Ken blinked in surprise. Before smiling brightly, but there was something in her eyes that Daisuke couldn't tell. Ken signed to her brother. What she said was unknown to him.

Daisuke watched the exchange between the siblings. The conversation might have been pleasant, but there was something up. He was getting a feeling that their smiles were forced. He knew he wasn't paranoid if the cold looks the elder Ichijouji was shooting at him indicated anything.

"Ichijouji Ken-san?" Daisuke was surprised to see his coach walking up to them. "I'm Coach Shinozuka. May I have a few words with you?" Ken nodded and dragged Kitsu and Akiyama with her to talk to the coach. Daisuke watched them in curiosity as Ken was introduced to his teammates.

"I must say, your play was quite impressive," Daisuke blinked at the comment. Ken's brother didn't just comment about his play, did he?

"T-thank you, Ichijouji-sama."

"I've never seen anyone break Ken-chan's formation before. I'm surprised."

"Really? I...uh...thank you, Ichijouji-sama."

"The names Motomiya Daisuke-kun, right?" Daisuke couldn’t help but grin brightly. The _Ichijouji Osamu-sama knows my name! Did Akiyama-san or Ken-chan tell him about me?_ “It was very nice meeting you.” Ken’s brother smiled at him and Daisuke could see why the fangirls would go crazy about him. “Maybe we’ll meet again someday.”

**Death Valley, Server Continent, Digital World**

"Devimon! Status report!"

"The Dark Tower is built and fully operational, Master," Devimon told him as he got off the Airdramon.

"Good, very good. Everything's going according to plan."

"How was the game?" Devimon asked his master.

"My Kaiserin won 35 to 0." The Kaiser smirked in reply. "However, that Chosen had the nerve to tackle her. She has a scar now!"

Devimon blinked. "But doesn't she always get some type of cut when playing soccer."

The Kaiser scowled at him. "The Chosen attacked her," he hissed, "I will make him pay!"

Devimon nodded stiffly. It was best not to argue when he got like this. "Of course."

**The Next Day...  
**

**Odaiba Elementary, Odaiba, Japan**

Ken followed Hikari to the Girl's Locker Room. She quite enjoyed going to Odaiba Elementary. She had a lot of advance classes as well as some special classes for her being a genius.

Ken changed into her regular clothes and was startled when Hikari began talking so suddenly. "So the Kaiser is being controlled by whatever hit him?" Hikari asked as she began putting on her shirt.

Ken nodded, wondering what Hikari wanted to know about this. "Can you tell me what you know about this Dark Seed and how it corrupted his crest?

Ken pulled out her D-Terminal after she finished putting on her purple T-shirt and jeans. She scrolled opened up a clean message and typed out: _I’ll send you what I know_ later.

Hikari nodded. "Thank you, Ken-san. I sorry about what happened to you teammate."

Ken gave Hikari a smile in response as she typed up another message. _Did you tell the others?_

"Yes, I told them. They were a bit shock. Oniichan wasn't that surprised though, considering all the heated glares Akiyama-san been giving us."

Ken blushed slightly at that and typed out an apology for his behavior. She was so going to talk to him later about this.

"It's fine. I guess we deserve it, even if I'm not sure what we did. Oniichan wouldn’t say." She shrugged, while Ken frowned in response. Ryo would have a fit if he heard this. She was not going to start that inferno.

They soon left the Girl's Locker Room and walked down the halls that would take them to the computer room. They walked in silence as Ken glanced at the various posters and flyers that were on the walls. There was a dance coming up. Hmm, that brought some ideas.

"Do you want to come over?" Hikari's question startled her from her thoughts. Ken looked at her questioningly. Hikari flushed slightly as she tried to explain her sudden bluntness. "I mean it's a long way back to Tamachi from Odaiba. I just figured that maybe you might want to stay with one of us while you're coming to school with us. My parents have a guest bedroom and don't mind if you want to that is."

Ken stopped her as they reached the computer room. Daisuke and Miyako could be heard from inside. Ken really hadn't expected to be asked to stay over. It was really thoughtful of her. She was sure Martha wouldn't mind. She had been worried about her taking the train back when she wasn’t going to the Digital World. Ken turned to Hikari with a grateful smile on her face and nodded. Hikari brightened with a smile on her face.

"Great, I'll just text my parents and Oniichan," Hikari said as she took out her cell phone from her bag and started texting. When she was done, they went inside. Ken raised an eyebrow in question as Daisuke and Miyako began arguing about the game.

"Hey, Hikari-chan, Ichijouji-san!" Takeru greeted them when they walked in.

"Hey!" Hikari greeted back as Ken waved.

"KEN-CHAN!" Minomon yelled in excitement as he flew into Ken's arms from his spot on the table. "I missed you! How was class?"

 _"Good,"_ she signed to him. _"Yagami-san invited us to stay at her place."_

"Really?" Minomon asked. "That's great! But what about Ryo?"

_"I'll tell him when we see him."_

"What's wrong Iori-kun?" Hikari asked Iori as he looked at the map of the Digital World. On the screen, there was a single black square surrounded by white ones.

"It's a Dark Tower."

Ken simply watched them as they talked about the Dark Tower. She and Ryo saw it the night before. Before they parted ways at the train station this morning, he said he was going to the Digital World to check it out after class. It helped that he got out before her. Though, why Osamu created a Dark Tower in the middle of nowhere was beyond her. Something just didn't feel right with her.

She took out her D-Terminal and sent an email to Ryo. Her brows furrowed in confusion. Why was Ryo not emailing back? He shouldn't be that busy. Besides, he always replied to her messages, no matter the time. Why wasn’t he now?

"Maybe he's at the Training Grounds?" Minomon spoke up.

Ken nodded. It was a good reason. Ryo has a bad habit of getting too involved in training the Digimon sometimes. Maybe they should stop by the training grounds first before going to Death Valley, just to make sure. Besides, she could gather Renamon and a few others to help.

Ken looked up when Hikari called her attention. "Ken-san is something wrong?" Ken noticed the others were looking at her too. With a small frown, she walked to the computer. Iori moved out of the way when she pointed to the keyboard. Ken began typing the coordinates for the training grounds. A screen popped up a few seconds later with an image of several Digimon in the background.

"Ichijouji-sama?" Daisuke asked as he tapped her shoulder. Ken glanced at him, knowing that they were wondering what she was doing. She looked at Chibimon and began signing to him.

"Ken wants us to go to the Training Grounds first. She wants to get Renamon and a few others to help us before we head to the Dark Tower." Chibimon frowned at what she signed to him. "She also wants to see if Ryo is there. He's not answering any of her emails."

The Chosen all looked alarmed by this information. They had all come to learn that there wasn't a minute when Ken and Akiyama aren't together or talking. If Ken was worried then something was up.

**Tamers United Forces, Server Continent, Digital World**

It was amazing! Never in his life had he even seen anything like this before. The Tamers' Training Ground consisted of dummies, obstacles courses, targets, some type of sparring ring, and other stuff used for training Digimon. Takeru was impressed. Many of the Digimon they saw were Child level and they were fighting against each other in sparring matches.

Takeru followed close behind as Ken walked into a cottage. Takeru whistled as he took in the western style spacious living space. There was a living room, kitchen, dining room, game room, an office and study, library, and several bedrooms. The cottage seemed to be big enough to hold twelve people.

"RYO!" V-mon and Wormmon yelled.

Ken frowned when they got no response. Ken walked further into the cottage that was most likely Akiyama's room. The room with slightly messy with a few shirts on the computer chair and papers all over the computer desk.

Takeru watched in confusion as Ken picked up one of the papers and then turned ashy. That was not a good sign. "Is there a problem?" he asked.

She turned to them. The look on her face was a variety of degrees of worry and shock. Ken didn't elaborate, however. Ken simply rushed out of the room and out of the cottage with them trailing right behind her.

"What on earth is going on?!" Daisuke yelled as they ran out of the cottage and followed Ken into another. This time they went into a much bigger building. The building was twice as big and was made of metal. The inside, however, was nothing compared to the outside. The building was like one of those war room that he’d seen on TV with several Adult and Perfect Digimon arguing around a large table.

"Tamer, thank goodness you're here!" Renamon yelled as she spotted them. Ken signed rapidly to her. "Yes, I know. Ryo and his team have been ambushed by your–the Kaiser. He's missing and we can't get a hold of him."

They all took a sudden intake of breath. “Akiyama-san has been captured by the Kaiser?!”

Ken couldn't believe Ryo would be so stupid to go at it alone. He should have called her. Or at least bring more powerful Digimon with him. She bit her bottom lip as Renamon told her more about what happened and what Digimon were ready to go with her. She nodded and agreed that Harpymon, Piddomon, Buraimon, and Phelesmon were good to go with her.

She sighed worriedly as she ordered Wormmon to evolve. After the light show, Stingmon stood proud and strong and ready to fight. The other Chosen followed suit, evolving their own partners and following her and her team to rescue Ryo.

**Death Valley, Server Continent, Digital World**

"There really isn’t anything in this area,” Hikari said as they landed in the sandy dunes of the valley. Daisuke took a quick survey of the area. The place looked creepy if he was being honest with himself.

He glanced at the Dark Tower in the distance. “There it is!” Hopefully, Akiyama would be there and so would the Kaiser. He felt his blood boil at the very thought of him. The expression on Ken's face was something he didn't like. Daisuke had suggested that this might be a trap to get to Ken. Ken knew this and didn't care. All she cared about was getting Akiyama back.

Daisuke looked up to Ken, who was still sitting on Stingmon's shoulder. A worried frown was plastered on her features as she stared into the distance. He wondered what the female Tamer was thinking about.

"We have to be careful," Takeru advised. "This could very well be a trap. The Kaiser could be hiding here somewhere, along with any traps and controlled Digimon."

Harpymon huffed at his remark. "Please, don't act like we haven't done this before," she said dryly. "We've been in far worse situations than this."

Takeru flushed in embarrassment at her bluntness but didn't comment as the three Digimon started flying up in the direction of the Dark Tower. Takeru grumbled under his breath as they began walking. Daisuke simply ignored him though. The Digimon was right. The Tamers have been through a far worse war and were clearly more experienced. Telling them to be careful must be a joke to them.

As they were walking, they were watching their surroundings. The place looked quiet. Too quiet. _I have a bad feeling about this,_ Daisuke thought, just as Miyako screamed as she got sucked into the sand. Daisuke and the others looked surprised at her sudden disappearance. But the situation just got worse when Takeru, Hikari, and Iori disappeared right along with her.

"Hikari-chan! Takeru-kun! Iori-kun!" Daisuke got to his knees with V-mon and started digging into the sand. _How is this possible? How can they be gone? What on earth is going on?_

"What's the holdup?" Daisuke heard the Samurai Digimon ask.

"The others were taken by the sand! We have to help them!"

"I'm afraid that's not possible, Chosen," a familiar voice said, followed by a laugh. Daisuke stopped digging in the sand and looked up to see Devimon hovering above a dune, but no Kaiser in sight.

"What have you done to them, Digimon Kaiser?"

The Digimon Kaiser laughed at him, which really irritated him. "They're with me, Chosen," he sneered. "Ah, my Kaiserin. I have our friend as well. We've been expecting you," he said in a much kinder tone. This guy was a creep on so many levels.

Ken had a very bad feeling when they got to the valley. She knew Ryo was here somewhere and so was her brother. But she couldn't shake the feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach. And then the others disappeared under the sand. _This looks very familiar,_ Ken thought to herself. Why was she getting the feeling that Osamu was reenacting the same trap that Millenniumon did to them all those years ago?

Ken looked up when she heard her brother's voice. She narrowed her eyes when he mentioned Ryo. What was Osamu planning? Why was he lying to them, saying that he had the Chosen? Ken tried to warn Daisuke that he was lying, that is was a trap. Unfortunately, he ran off, not seeing her trying to get his attention. She grunted in exasperation. _Boys._

When they caught up to Daisuke, Ken didn't bat an eye when she saw the Chosen tied up on a ledge or when Deltamon appeared. She rolled her eyes at that. They were clearly Bakemon in disguise. Ken didn't pay any attention to the fake Chosen or her brother's taunts to Daisuke. She was more concerned about her Ryo. On the other side of the valley, Ryo, Strikedramon, Akatorimon, and Cannonbeemon were locked up in cages. All the Digimon were knocked out, while Ryo was tied up and gagged.

Ken didn't pay any heed to the fake Chosen or her brother as she ordered the Digimon to help Ryo. They all nodded, knowing that this was all a trap. They weren't sure why Osamu was taunting the leader of the Chosen Children, but it sounded personal with the way he bowed down just because Osamu said so.

Ken jumped off Stingmon when they reached the cages. Ken opened the cages with ease and frantically untied her Ryo.

Daisuke swallowed his pride when he bowed down to the Kaiser. He had to save the others. He had to do it! He didn't understand why V-mon was hesitant to step on his head. Didn't he see that the others were in danger?

The Digimon Kaiser laughed at his predicament and taunted him more. But what he said next made him confused. "It's amazing how Ken-chan's opponent was reduced to a weak, pathetic Chosen, defeated by the Digimon Kaiser. It is truly sad that you will never get to try to face against her in soccer ever again!"

"What?"

"Daisuke-kun!" Daisuke lifted his head up in time to see his friends running behind him. But weren't they tied up? "It’s a trick! All of it was a trick!”

He was such a fool. But wait, where was Ken?

"Dammit, Osamu!" Daisuke looked up just in time to see an enraged Akiyama Ryo charging at the Kaiser. _Osamu?_ "Are you really that angry that Motomiya-san tackled your sister at the game?!”

Daisuke's eyes widened. He was sure the others’ were just as shocked as he was, if the collected gasps were any indication. Daisuke couldn't believe what came out of Akiyama's mouth, though. They all watched in stun silence as Akiyama and the Kaiser fell over the cliff.

Memories swirled around in his head, replaying over and over again.

" _Ken-san said that she loves him," Hikari revealed during their meeting._

" _Loves him?" he asked confused. "How can she love the Digimon Kaiser?"_

He didn't move when Ken made shocked whimpering sounds.

" _He was different back then. Ken-san told me that this object of Darkness hit him."_

Or when she ran to the edge with her partner tailing behind her.

" _It corrupted his crest."_

He couldn't believe any of this.

" _He's being controlled."_

The Digimon Kaiser was one of the Tamers.

"Why?" he whispered as Stingmon held Ken back, preventing her from getting closer to the edge.

The Digimon Kaiser was Ichijouji Osamu. Ken's older brother.

* * *

The rocks dug into his skin as they tumbled down the edge of the cliff. Actually, it was more like a small mountain than a cliff. They probably would have died if that was the case and it would not have been pleasant.

Ryo glared angrily at his best friend. "Do you really think this is funny, Osamu?" He asked heatedly. "What was that? I thought you hated them!"

"So do you, Ryo!" the Kaiser snapped back good-naturedly. "You hate them as much as I do! You and I both know what they did at the D-1 Tournament! They knew what was going on and did nothing! They allowed Ken to get severely hurt!"

"Motomiya-san is not Yagami-san! He has nothing to do with this!"

"Oh," the Kaiser quipped when they crashed to the bottom. "Motomiya-san is just as guilty from where I'm standing."

"We're not really standing," Ryo said cheekily. This earned him a grunt from his best friend and ended up being pushed off him. Osamu took that moment to stand up, removing his glasses as he did so, while Ryo slowly got to his feet.

"I don't appreciate the humor," he said dryly with a glare.

Ryo shrugged. "And I don't appreciate being tied up," Ryo remarked with a glare of his own.

"You were the one who fell through the sand," he reminded.

"So did the Chosen," Ryo retorted. "But we're getting off track."

Osamu raised an eyebrow at him. "And what would that be?"

 _Smug bastard._ "Why are you so intent on humiliating Motomiya-san?"

Osamu gritted his teeth, his lips curling up in a sneer. "He hurt Ken-chan. Any injury comes to her will face my wrath."

Ryo blinked. This sounded like something the normal Osamu would say. Osamu had always been a bit protective of his sister. In fact, he often threatened others when harm came to her. Was this their Osamu or was this the twisted one?

* * *

"Hell’s Claw!"

"Tempest Wing!"

"Shooting Star!"

"Fire Rocket!"

"Ghost Chop!"

"Get back here you damn angel! Cyber Nail!"

"Look at them go!" Hikari spoke up as Cyberdramon chased after Devimon. She knew the Devimon gave Takeru bad memories, but at least he wasn't paying him any mind at the moment. Hikari watched the two Digimon, while the others wrapped up the Bakemon and Deltamon.

Hikari felt sad for Ken though. The Kaiser was Ken's brother? Well, it did make sense now. Ken's loved the Kaiser. It wasn't romantically like she’d first thought. This love was because they were family, siblings.

Hikari's heart ached for the other girl. Ken had been fighting her own brother this whole time. Who knew what pain that might have caused? She sighed and glanced at the female Tamer. Ken was still at the edge, trying to get out of Stingmon's hold. Ken was making distressed noises. It was faint, but she could still hear it. Ken was worried for both her brother and Akiyama. _Poor, Ken-san._

"I can't believe it," Daisuke repeated when everything settled down. "Ichijouji-san has been going after his sister this whole time?"

"Poor, Ken-san," Miyako murmured as they watched Ken continuing to struggle in her partner's grasp.

"Let's see if we can calm her down," Takeru suggested as he walked towards the Insectoid Digimon.

"Ken, please calm down!" Stingmon pleaded. "I know you're worried, but I can't have you jumping over the cliff too! It's too dangerous!"

Ken didn't seem to listen to his words and continued to struggle. Her eyes were filled with tears that were freely falling down her face. The scene was heartbreaking. Ken really does love them both.

"Ken-san," Hikari spoke soothingly, trying to calm the distressed girl. "I'm sure they're fine. You know nothing can keep Akiyama-san down for very long." Ken, thankfully, stopped struggling in Stingmon's arms, much to his relief.

"Assuming the baka hadn't gotten himself hurt from that fall," Miyako commented.

Hikari spun to her with a disapproving stare as they all yelled her name. But what really made Miyako shut her mouth was the heated glare Ken shot back at her. Ken's eyes showed her concern for her teammates and clearly loved them. How much was still questionable.

Stingmon released his hold on his partner while she was busy glaring at Miyako. "I wouldn't call Ryo a baka if I were you," he advised before flying down the cliff to catch up with Ryo and the Kaiser.

Hikari blinked and wondered what he meant by that. Hikari noticed that Ken hadn't moved to follow her partner. Although, that could be because she was glaring heatedly at Miyako for insulting Akiyama. A smile crossed her features. They must really be close.

* * *

Ryo flinched when Ken threw herself at him. He hadn't meant to make her cry or worry her to death. Although, he did deserve the punch that he got when she was done fretting over him. He sighed again as Ken inspected his battle bruises and ignored the Chosen as they asked questions about Osamu.

Oh, he hated them so much. Who did they think they are demanding answers from him anyway? He glared at them and huffed.

"I don't need to tell you anything," he told them darkly. "This is our problem and I refuse to help you after what you Chosen did to us!" Ryo snapped at them, completely ignoring the confused looks on the three newer Chosen’s faces. Yagami and Takaishi looked uneasy though. They knew what he was talking about.

"We haven't done anything to you," Hida protected. "Honest."

"You're talking about Taichi-sempai, aren't you?" Motomiya asked. Hida and Inoue blinked in confusion, while Yagami and Takaishi flushed a bit.

Ryo narrowed his eyes at them. "You should ask them then," he told them, ending the tense conversation when Ken was done.

Ryo looked at her when she tapped his shoulder. Ken had a frown on her features _“Are you okay? You’re not hurt, are you?”_

"I'm fine Ken-chan, Osamu didn't do any damage. Though, I can't say the same about the rocks. Kaasan is going to kill me!"

Ken smiled slightly before signing again. Ryo frowned at that. He didn't like that Ken was staying with Yagami today. He didn't like that Ken was interacting with them period. But he had no choice in that matter now did he? He sighed and nodded that he understood.

"Yeah, sure. I'll tell Kaasan that. But let me know when you get to her house. Kay?"

Ken brightened and thanked him. He smiled in return. Ken was a big girl and he trusted her with all his heart. Ken was smart and would do what she thought was right. Now if only they could get to Osamu before the Chosen did.

To Be Continued...

 


	11. Episode 10: The Truth Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth of what happened at the D-1 Tournament and the truth of the Dark Seed's origins are revealed to the Chosen, shocking them. Ken finds herself confused when things are revealed during a meeting and returns to the Digital World. 
> 
> Finally having enough with his parent's neglect, Osamu decides to take residence in the Digital World. While he fights the Chosen, evolving the captured Agumon into the uncontrollable Skull Greymon, Ken and Ryo answer a distress call near the Mountain Region, saving a strange woman.

**Yagami Residence, Odaiba, Japan**

It was a shock to learn the identity of the Digimon Kaiser. It was a bit too much to digest. But to learn that the Digimon Kaiser, the enemy, the fallen Tamer was Ken's brother, Ichijouji Osamu–it was a bit of shock. Taichi silently listened to his sister as she explained what happened. The things the elder Ichijouji was doing was not right, but he couldn't really be at fault, could he? Something was controlling him, this Dark Seed. He glanced at younger Ichijouji as she typed on the computer.

He was a bit irritated that the Tamers didn't inform them of the Kaiser's identity. However, this irritation was put aside when he learned that his former friend, Akiyama Ryo, didn't trust them. How long was this going to last? Would he ever be able to make amends for what he did at the D-1 Tournament?

He sighed when Ichijouji handed Hikari the screen. Hikari furrowed her brows when she read whatever Ichijouji wrote. Taichi didn't like the concerned look in her eyes.

"During their final encounter with Millenniumon, Ken-san, Akiyama-san, and Ichijouji-san managed to defeat him. However, Millenniumon shot these block orbs with spikes at Akiyama-san. Ken-san pushed him out of the way and Ichijouji-san pushed her. They stayed at Gennai's for a few weeks since Ichijouji-san fell very ill for unknown reasons. They learned later on that this orb is called a Dark Seed." Hikari paused as she scrolled down the page.

"They’ve managed to gather information over the years and learned the side effects of the Dark Seed."

"What is it?" Taichi asked when she paused again and didn't respond right away.

"The Dark Seed corrupts the host, in this case, his crest and twists the person's mind to make them do things that they would not normally do." Taichi's brows furrowed in confusion. "The Dark Seed has some of Millenniumon's programming..." Hikari's eyes widened when she read the next several lines. She turned to Ichijouji with fearful eyes.

"Are you sure? Your Oniichan is really not aware of what is going on?" Ichijouji nodded. Her face showing nothing of what she was feeling.

"What's going on? What you mean he's not aware of what he is doing?"

"Ichijouji-san is being controlled by Millenniumon," Hikari's voice trembled in fear. "If we don't do something soon, Millenniumon will be resurrected!"

**Unknown Location, Digital World**

He was irritated, to say the least. His plan failed again. He did get to reduce that Chosen's pride though. That was amusing. He frowned. He would have to come up with something else if he wanted to get his sister and best friend on his side. As long as they are there to help the Chosen they are a threat to his plans.

He sighed as he entered his control room. He glared at the screen as an interview appeared on the screen. Those people know nothing. They were nothing, but insects. How dare they just like him because he’s a genius?

"Master, are you okay?" Impmon asked as he walked in. "Are we heading home today or at least get something to eat?"

"Fine," he replied, not bothering to answer the second question. Those insects are of no importance to him.

_"We’re here today to find out who boy genius Ichijouji Osamu, Ichijouji prodigies, really is."_

"Is that an interview with the pretty reporter?"

Osamu growled in response as they watched the interview. Well, at least Impmon was watching it.

 _"I haven’t done anything special,"_ came Osamu voice from the interview.

_"That’s what you say, but you must be working really hard, aren’t you?”_

_“No, not really…”_

_“Prodigies are really 1% talent and 99% effort, aren’t they?”_

Screen Osamu shrugged as he smiled at the woman politely. _“I guess...”_

_“By the way, I’m sure many are wondering, what is it like to have a younger sister who is mute?"_

Impmon blinked at the question. "Human's are so noisy. Don't they have better things to do?"

Osamu shrugged, not paying attention to the screen. He really hated being a genius and getting all this attention. He missed the good old days. At least then, he could play and hang out with his sister without being bombarded by reporters or adoring fans.

* * *

Osamu groaned as the woman spoke to him the moment he walked in. "Welcome him, Osamu, dear. Dinner's ready." He grumbled under his breath as he took his time to get to the dining room. He had more important things to do. This of course made the woman complain, "Osamu hurry up. Your dinner's getting cold."

He took a few deep breaths, reminding himself that he only had to deal with her for a few more minutes. As he entered the dining room, he noticed that the TV was on in the living room. They must have seen the interview. _Just fifteen more minutes and then I'll be in my sanctuary with Impmon to start our plan._

"I just saw you on TV now," the woman announced, confirming his suspicions. He plastered his 'I am the perfect son that will fool the insects’ mask on as the woman gazed at him with a loving smile as she handed out the food. "You were at the park over there, right?" He nodded stiffly. “I should have been there.”

 _Why? So you can soak up the praise for raising a perfect son?_ He thought as he stared at his food menacingly. He truly hated these people.

"That was a good one..." the man spoke up, interrupting his inner hatred for them. "The 1% talent and 99% effort thing..." _On second thought, maybe I'll be leaving a lot sooner and go back to the Digital World._

 _“_ That reminds me,” the woman spoke up, “There was another call for you for this soda commercial next week...”

That's it. He had enough. Osamu slammed his hands on the table. "Is that all you think about?"

"Wha-what you mean dear?" the woman asked, flabbergasted.

"This!" he snapped gesturing to them and the rest of the house. "Is this all you care about? Don't you care at all about me?"

"Of course we do," the woman exclaimed in shock.

"What makes you think that?" the man asked in equal shock.

"Oh, really," Osamu said with a glare. "Then why isn't Ken-chan here? Why isn't my baby sister here with us? She's family and you just kicked her out like nothing!"

"We did not kick her out!" the woman exclaimed, eyes wide. "It would be a good opportunity for her. The Akiyamas' work with children like her." _Those insects didn't even want to take the time to care for Ken-chan!_

Osamu gritted his teeth. They don't care about her. They're just trying to justify their actions. Osamu closed his eyes and stood up. "I'm not hungry. I'm going to my room." Osamu didn't wait for their response as he left the dining room. He closed the door behind him as he entered his room. Impmon was munching on a chocolate bar as he looked through a picture book about demons, again.

"You okay?" he asked. Osamu shook his head with a sigh. He didn't answer and decided to get some air. He walked across the room to open the glass doors. He stepped into the balcony and glared down at the buildings and people.

"They don't care about us, Ken-chan. I will make a better world for you, for the both of us. If they can't protect you like they should then I will. It will be just me, you, and Ryo, as it should always be."

* * *

Osamu sighed again and disconnect the TV. He opened up a program, after telling Impmon to get some dinner, of course, and began working on it. He had a new plan and this time it would be different. This time the Chosen would pay for their insolence. His sister and best friend would be by his side.

**Akiyama Residence, Tamachi, Japan**

Ryo typed furiously on his computer. They had some nerve. Who did they think they were anyway? He huffed in irritation as Ken emailed him. Yagami would put a shock in it for all he cared. They didn’t need their help. He decided to change the subject and asked her about school.

He raised an eyebrow when Ken mentioned this school dance. Well, that was an interesting thought. Ryo might not have said it out loud, but he had come to care for Ken a great deal. It started out as a small crush. He had tried to convince himself that he loved her as a little sister, considering that he never had one. It worked for awhile, but the feeling grew to something more. If he wasn't so worried about Osamu killing him or this war, then maybe he would ask Ken out. Hopeful thinking, he knows, but he had nothing to lose either way.

He blinked when he got an email from one of his troops. He opened it and blinked. What was Osamu up to now?

**Yagami Residence, Odaiba, Japan**

Ken watched Minomon as he explored the bedroom. The guest room was a simple room with orange walls. The room had a dresser and a twin size bed with red coverings. She smiled faintly as Minomon found a silver string under the bed. What was a guitar string doing under the bed?

"Ken-san," came a voice from the other side of the door. "Can I come in?"

"Come in!" Minomon managed to answer after getting caught up by a dust bunny.

Hikari opened the door as Ken picked up her small partner. Hikari tried to stifle a giggle. Minomon was tangled in a dust ball. "What happened Minomon?"

"Exploring under the bed," he replied with a giggle when Ken tried to free him from this prison.

"I see," she replied as she sat next to Ken on the bed.

After Minomon was free, Ken tossed the dust bunny into the trash. She looked at Hikari and noticed that the girl had a book in her hand. The book read: _Japanese Sign Language For Beginners._ Ken blinked in surprise. Hikari was learning sign language? "My mom bought this two weeks ago for me. I figured I might as well understand sign language so we can communicate better.

Ken smiled at that idea. It would be wonderful to communicate without having the Digimon translating for her all the time. She was surprised that the Chosen actually wanted to take the time after everything that happened.

"How far have you gotten?" Minomon asked.

"The basics," Hikari answered back.

Ken smiled. _"That's great,"_ she signed slowly. She made sure Hikari saw every hand gesture.

Hikari looked at her book briefly before replying, "I'm glad you think so." Hikari gave her a nervous smile. "This is a lot harder than I thought," she mumbled.

"It's a start," Minomon squealed, waving his stubby hands as he did so.

**The Next Day...**

**Computer Room, Odaiba Elementary, Odaiba, Japan**

"Ichijouji-san, why didn't you tell us the Kaiser was your brother?" Ken raised a navy blue eyebrow at the slightly irritated computer genius.

"It's not her fault," Hikari defended. "The Tamers don't trust us anymore. Well, at least Akiyama-san doesn't anyway. She was just watching out for her teammates."

"And it's not like we gave them a reason to trust us," Daisuke added. "After what happened during the D-1 Tournament, I don't blame them." Takeru, Hikari, and Koushiro all looked startled as Daisuke walked into the computer room with Miyako and Iori.

"How you know about that?" Hikari asked.

"Chibimon told me," Daisuke replied.

"Would someone mind telling me what this D-1 Tournament has to do with the Kaiser?" Miyako asked, annoyed.

"Remember what Hikari-chan told us about the Dark Seed?"

"I do," Iori answered. "But it's hard to swallow that there's something that can corrupt a person's mind like this."

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around such a nice, cute boy being the cruel Kaiser," Miyako commented as she scratched her head.

Hikari and Takeru nodded, glancing at Ken as they did so. The female Tamer did not look all that happy with the way this conversation was going.

"Well, from what Chibimon told me, the Dark Seed made him very sick since it came from an evil Digimon called Millenniumon. I wouldn't be a surprise if this was just a way for Millenniumon to cheat death." He looked at Ken. "I'm assuming this was what you were worried about. Millenniumon is trying to resurrect himself through your brother." Ken nodded and sighed.

"Is he that bad?" Miyako asked. Ken, Takeru, Hikari, Koushiro, Minomon, Tailmon, Patamon, and Chibimon all looked at her in disbelief.

"Millenniumon is pure evil. He alone can destroy both worlds without thinking. He is a Digimon of space and time. You don't want him to come back. It had taken us years to stop him and even then he came back more powerful than before," Minomon translated.

Miyako and Iori paled, while Koushiro, Hikari, and Takeru fidgeted nervously at the mention of that evil god. Chibimon nodded in agreement.

"Ichijouji-sama, what happened at the D-1 Tournament?” Daisuke asked his friend. “I don't know about you, but I’ve noticed all the heated looks Ichijouji-san been giving me during the game and let's not forget Akiyama-san's attitude towards us. He clearly doesn't like us, even if we did nothing to him."

"You know I noticed that too," Iori mumbled. "Why is that?" Iori directed his question to the Tamer of Kindness.

Ken's eyes harden, her lips pressed into a thin line when they all looked at her. Ken's eyes bore into Hikari, Takeru, and Koushiro before she began to sign to her translators.

"I'm not sure if Ryo will appreciate me telling you what happened." Ken turned in her seat to glare at the three Chosen that were involved, rather if it was directly or not. "It is your responsibility to tell them. I may have forgiven you for lying to us, instead of just telling us what was going on, about the D-1 Tournament years ago, but it was your actions that caused this whole mess in the first place."

"We didn't mean to!" Hikari sobbed with tears in her eyes. Takeru and Koushiro's eyes were averted, guilt freely showing on their faces.

"What did you guys lie about?" Miyako asked their teammates.

Hikari and Takeru looked uneasy and didn't respond, but it was Koushiro who spoke up. "We all made decisions we are not proud of," Koushiro began. "Three years ago, we were contacted by Gennai that Millenniumon came back as Moon Millenniumon. He said that only Akiyama-san could defeat him, so the Holy Beasts set up the D-1 Tournament as a type of training. We all agreed that Taichi-kun, Mimi-chan, and Yamato-kun would participate with some other humans, while the rest of us stayed back."

"I guess you can say that we knew what was going on," Takeru added. "I wasn't there at the tournament, I wasn't sure why, but Gennai told us not to tell Akiyama-san. Since he was the only one to defeat Moon Millenniumon, he had to go through the tournament to make him stronger."

"Wait," Miyako interrupted. "So you kept them in the dark?"

Koushiro nodded. "Yes, we couldn't see any other alternative. Millenniumon was too dangerous of a threat."

Ken couldn't believe what she was hearing. They couldn't _see_ another alternative? They willingly lied to them, despite the dangers? Ken had almost died! She had defended the Chosen and tried to get Ryo to at least work with them.

Ken shot out of her seat and glared at them. Minomon floated to her shoulder, glaring his beady eyes at the Chosen as well.

_How could they? How dare they trick us like that? How dare they throw us to Millenniumon like that? We still would have helped if they just asked us instead of lying to us. How dare the Chosen do this to us, after everything we did for them?_

Granted, Ken didn't now the Chosen back then and forgave them after everything that happened. However, Ken wasn't sure if she felt the same way now. She had gotten to know them. She fought alongside them. But hearing their side, only to realize that Ryo was right all along. It hurt. It hurt a lot. She was angry, hurt, and confused.

Ken didn't blame Hikari, Takeru, or any of the newer Chosen for what happened. Hikari and Takeru were the same age as her when this whole fiasco happened. But the elder Chosen were a different story altogether. _They knew. They knew and went along with it. They knew what was going on. I bet they didn't think about me being dragged in with Ryo for the D-1 Tournament. That would explain the weird looks and the mean words those other Tamers throw at us._

Ken didn't know what to think. She wanted to yell. She wanted to scream. She wanted to tell the Chosen exactly what they went through with words. But, of course, she couldn't. She was mute and none of them knew sign language the way the Digimon, her brother, or Ryo did.

"How dare you?" Though she was glad her Digimon felt the same way she did at the moment. "Why didn't you just ask as to help? You didn't have to lie!"

"We..." Koushiro started but Minomon didn't listen.

"No! I don't want to hear it! You don't know the hell Ken-chan or Ryo went through! You don't know the grief me, Impmon, and Osamu went through when the castle exploded! We didn't know what happened to them until Ryo came through the computer! Ken-chan was hurt! She could have died and almost did! You dare call yourself heroes of the Digital World!" Minomon breathed heavily from his rant. The Chosen were stunned into silence and didn't move when Ken opened a portal to the Digital World and closing the gate behind her.

**Ichijouji Residence, Tamachi, Japan**

"Osamu-chan?"

It was quiet.

"Osamu!"

Maybe too quiet.

She frowned in worry as she glanced at her son's door. Sachi Ichijouji was worried. Osamu had been quiet since Sunday. In fact, Osamu hasn't even left his room since Sunday. Maybe he was sick...or maybe he was still mad at them. But that had been five days ago! Surely he must have cooled off by now.

She sighed. She hated this tension. Should she go in to check up on him, to see if he calmed down yet? Or maybe she should why until he was ready? She wasn't sure what to do. Osamu had always been rather distant towards them. It wasn’t unusual for him not to talk to them or to tell them off when they did or said something he didn’t like. Actually, now that she thought about it, he’s been doing that a lot lately.

"So?" Sachi turned to her husband, who was reading the newspaper at the dining room.

"Seems like Osamu-chan not coming out today either.”

“He’s been there since Sunday...he’s not even going to school, what is he thinking?" Nobuyuki asked, placing his newspaper on the table.

Sachi tilted her head to the side as she thought back to how upset Osamu was on Sunday. She vaguely wondered if something happened at the interview. "What should we do?" She stared at the door in concern. “I just have no idea…”

"Did you talk to his teachers when you went to the school?" he asked as he walked up to her to look at the door with her.

She nodded. "They told me that we have to let Osamu handle his things on his own.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?

“They said he’s so smart, they can't tell what he's thinking...so they’ve given up."

Nobuyuki frowned at her as she spoke before he walked down the hall. He lifted his fisted and knocked on their son's door.

"Osamu, open up!" There was no response. He knocked again this time with, "Ichijouji Osamu, you open up this door right now!" When that failed to get a response Nobuyuki backed and got into a position to charge at the door.

"What are you doing?" she yelled at her husband. "We can’t barge in like that!!"

"Yes, we can! I gave him enough time to answer." And with that, he slammed his shoulder into the door. Sachi followed after her husband, only to find no one there. "Osamu?"

"Where did he go?" she asked as her husband checked the balcony. Her husband seemed just as confused as she was. Sachi noticed that the computer was on. Maybe it might have a clue to where he disappeared to. However, what was on the scene made her gasp in horror and shame. "Papa, look at this!"

"What is it?" Nobuyuki ran to the desk to see the note on the screen. "What?” His eyes widened as he read the note on the screen. “I have nothing to do with this world anymore. It sickens me to live with you people and your trivial lives. It was bad enough that I had to live with your expectations and neglect, but you took away the only person I care about. My sister.

You neglected her for far too long. I bet you didn't notice that I go to her soccer games every year. This was her last one before she transferred to Odaiba. You didn’t care about her! You didn't care about me either! All you care about is the fame that we give you!

No more! Farewell and good riddance.”

Sachi covered her mouth with her hand, her bottom lip trembling as her husband read. When he finished, she couldn't stop the tears. _What have we done?_

**Akiyama Residence, Tamachi, Japan**

Martha was watching Ken and Ryo revise their battle plans. The two of them were adorable and would make a good couple in the future, but now was not the time for that. Martha was still slightly disturbed by what Ken told them at the meeting with those other children.

 _I will not forgive them,_ she told herself as Ken scribbled something on one of the many maps they had on the coffee table. A blue laptop was on the table, showing a circular table filled with strange Digimon, while her son typed furiously on his. Once again, she thanked her god for protecting both her birth child and her adopted one. The two of them went through hell with that monster and still are.

 _But what they did was unthinkable? How can they do that to my children like that?_ Martha was mad, yes. She knew her son hated these children and Ken was now confused on what to feel. But could she hate these children? Maybe...or maybe she –

The sound of the house phone cut into the somewhat peaceful battle atmosphere. The two children looked up, startled that they were interrupted by the phone. She smiled at them and got up from the sofa, telling them to go back to what they were doing as she walked to the kitchen to answer the phone.

"Hello? Akiyama Residence."

"M-Martha?" Martha blinked. Ken's parents rarely called, if they did at all. It pissed her off on more than one occasion when Sachi did and it was only to talk about Osamu. However, this was not a normal 'Osamu is so great' phone call. Sachi seemed upset. Was she crying?

"Sachi? What's wrong?"

Sachi sniffled on the other line. "Are both of my children there with you?"

Martha raised a brow. "No, just Ken-chan. Is Osamu-kun not home?"

Martha already knew the answer. The two working children in the living room had told her that Osamu had decided to stay in the Digital World since the game if the magnitude of Dark Towers indicated anything. She was disappointed that Sachi hadn't noticed until now. It's been two days, give or take.

"No...h-he's gone," she wailed.

"I'm so sorry Sachi." Martha might not be happy with her friend, but that didn't mean she was cold hearted. She never wanted her friend to be this upset, despite the pain she and her husband caused their daughter. "Do you want us to come over?"

"T-that be great, t-thank you," she managed around a sniffle. "And Ken-chan?"

"I'll bring her if she wants to go."

Martha heard a broken sob on the other line. "P-please tell her to come," she begged. "I understand that she might not want to see me for what we did, but please tell her to come."

Martha smiled sadly. It was about time. "Of course, see you then."

"Thank you." When the line disconnected Martha put the phone back on the cradle. She left the kitchen to face the children. The children were of course engrossed in their work. They looked up when she cleared her throat.

"What happen?" Ryo asked when he saw her expression.

"Your mother just realized that Osamu-kun is missing." Ken frowned slightly in concern.

 _"How is she?"_ Ken asked.

"Upset," she replied. "I don't how what your brother did, but they seemed to finally realize that they were neglecting the both of you. It's a shame it took this long for them to realize it." Ken blinked in surprise. "She wants us to go over there." Martha gave the navy-haired girl a loving smile. "She begged me to tell you that she wanted you to come, even if you might hate them for what they did and might not want to see them anytime soon."

Ken shot from her feet. Her eyes shining with concern. _"I could never hate my parents. Of course, I want to see them. Let's go."_ Martha watched as Ken rushed to her room to grab her jacket and run out the door. She and Ryo weren't that far behind.

**Tamachi, Japan**

Police cars were everywhere. They weren't expecting this when they decided to visit Ken's brother to knock some sense into him. They figured that if they could stop him from going to the Digital World, maybe they could buy some time and find a cure for him. So much for that plan.

They walked around the corner to see the Ichijoujis talking to some cops. Daisuke looked at the others when a man with brown hair and eyes (who that assumed was Ken’s father) was seen talking to a cop. He seemed clueless on how to respond to their missing son.

"Where could he be…?" he asked out loud as they listened to the bystanders talking about Ichijouji Osamu going missing.

"Sachi-chan! Nobuyuki-kun!" Daisuke was surprised to see a woman with brown wavy hair running towards the Ichijoujis with Ken and Akiyama.

"Martha-chan! Ken-chan!" a woman with short brown hair yelled as she pulled Ken into a hug when they stopped in front of them. "My baby! I'm so sorry," she sobbed.

"Where you think Ichijouji-san went?" Iori asked.

"I don't know," Daisuke replied.

**The Next Day...**

**Computer Room, Odaiba Elementary, Odaiba, Japan**

"It seems that Ichijouji Osamu-kun has been missing since Sunday, after the game possibly," Koushiro stated after they told him what happened.

"His parents hadn't seen even known that he's been gone until yesterday," Hikari said with a worried frown. "How could they not know?"

Koushiro crossed his arms. "It’s Wednesday..., so he's been gone for three days now. I wonder?" Koushiro turned to the computer and opened up the screen of the map. More than half of the screen was black. "I was afraid of this. It looks like he's been in the Digital World this whole time."

"Why?" Daisuke asked in confusion. None of this made sense.

"He’s planning to stay there and increase the number of black areas."

"What does that mean?" Hikari asked.

"Does this mean that Ichijouji-san has no intention of returning to the Real World?" Takeru asked with a frown as he looked at the map.

"It's possible," Iori mused.

"Do you think it's possible that Ken-san knew about this?" Miyako asked. "I mean she seemed a bit tired today."

Daisuke frowned. Ken did seem a bit tired today. Although, the Tamer hadn't really talked to them all day. He knew Ken had every right to be upset, especially with what happened yesterday. He hoped the meeting yesterday didn't ruin their friendship with the female Tamer.

**Mountain Region, Server Continent, Digital World**

_"There's so many,"_ Ken signed as Stingmon knocked down another Dark Tower. There had to be over a dozen of them. Whatever this signal was better be good.

"I know," Ryo replied uneasily. "I didn't think he'd be this active. He usually doesn't work overnight."

Ken frowned as the Digimon cleared the way. _"Are you sure the distress call came from here?"_

"Positive. The Digimon said that she was trapped not far from here. She's hiding in one of these caves."

"Ryo, I see a flock of Dark Tyranomon fighting to get near that cave!" Cyberdramon growled after he destroyed five Dark Towers.

"He's right," Stingmon confirmed. "They all have Evil Rings on too."

"Let's go! Card Slash! Avenging Knight Activate!"

Cyberdramon growled as twin lances appeared in his claws. "They are mine! Let's go, Stingmon!"

"Right behind you!"

**Fire Region, Server Continent, Digital World**

The Kaiser thought he fixed his Evil Ring not controlling Perfect level Digimon problem. Guess not. He growled as Skull Greymon disobeyed him. This was not how it was supposed to go. Although, the expressions of his enemies were pleasing. They were weak insects without his sister and best friend helping them.

Speaking of best friend and sister. Where were they? Could they still be in that Mountain Region with the cluster of Dark Towers? He frowned. What were they doing there, anyway?

"Master? SkullGreymon just destroyed the Dark Tower!"

"Send the Dark Tyranomon!"

**Mountain Region, Server Continent, Digital World**

"Cyber Nail!"

"Hell Squeeze!"

"Card Slash! Power Activate! Energy Activate!"

**~Power Chip Activate!~**

"Get back here! Cyber Nail!"

"Moon Moon Shooter!"

The battle finally began to die down. Although, it felt like forever. Ken sighed in relief when Stingmon took out another Dark Tyranomon. There were so many of them. She frowned as she increased Stingmon's strength when he began to struggle again. Maybe he should evolve.

"Watch out!" Ken gasped as she was suddenly pushed out of the way of a Dark Tyranomon's path and crashed into the ground with Ryo landing on top of her, protectively. Ken blinked as Ryo looked at her, dazed, from the sudden action. "Are you okay Ken-chan?"

Ken smiled and nodded. However, the ground started shaking again. Ken whimpered when she realized that the Dark Tyranomon was coming back. They wouldn't be able to avoid it this time.

Ryo pulled Ken closer to him as the Dark Tyranomon charged straight for them. He and Ken have been in situations like this before but this was plain ridiculous. He gritted his teeth as Ken stared fearfully at him. How were they going to get out of this?

"Ken!" And then there was a blinding pink light from around Ken's neck. "Stingmon Evolve!"

**Fire Region, Server Continent, Digital World**

_This could not be happening! How can this happen?_

Osamu watched in stun silence as Skull Greymon took out his Dark Tyranomon army. All of his army. How was this possible? Skull Greymon was out of control!

He growled as the Chosen watched in equal shock. How dare they call him by his name? He was the Digimon Kaiser! His eye twitched as they yelled for him to stop.

He huffed at them. He was glad Skull Greymon ran out of energy though. They have no right to demand anything from him. They were insects! They would pay! Starting with the Digimon that started it all. Revenge was sweet.

**Mountain Region, Server Continent, Digital World**

"Stingmon Evolve! Jewelbeemon!"

"He evolved!" Ryo exclaimed in shock before a smile crossed his face. "Well, it's about time."

Ken smiled at the comment as Jewelbeemon swung his spear around, creating a huge shock wave. The shock wave knocked the charging Digimon to the other side. He swooped in, breaking the Evil Ring before they could bat an eye.

_I forgot how fast he was._

"I forgot he was that fast," Ryo murmured her thought.

Ken watched as the rest of the Dark Tyranomon were taken care of fairly quickly. Looks like she doesn't need to increase his speed anymore.

"Wow," Ryo breathed as he watched her Digimon with her. She smiled softly. Ryo was usually so uptight as of lately. It was actually nice that he seemed relaxed and happy.

Ken blinked when she remembered their current positions. Her cheeks warmed slightly as she made a small sound to get his attention. She couldn't really move her arms.

Ryo looked at his friend when he heard her make a small sound. He turned his head and blinked when he saw the soft blush on Ken's cheeks. Why was she blushing? He took in their positions and noticed that they were close, like really close. If he leaned in a little he would be able to...

Ryo got off Ken with a blush rising on his own cheeks. Was he really just thinking about kissing his best friend? Oh, geez!

"Sorry, Ken-chan." Ryo offered his hand to help her up, a nervous smile was plastered on his face.

Ken took his hand and allowed him to help her up. _"It's fine. Thank you for saving me."_

Ryo nodded. "Anytime."

"Are you two alright?" Jewelbeemon asked in concern.

"Yeah, thanks." Ryo grinned. "Nice to have you back, Jewelbeemon. I was wondering when you were going to go Perfect."

Jewelbeemon nodded but never got to reply when a new voice spoke up. "Why this is something?"

They all turned to see a woman with white hair, wearing a red dress and sunglasses, exiting the cave that the controlled Digimon had been trying to enter. "Are you the one that called us?" Ryo asked.

"Yes, thank you for saving me. I was afraid I was going to be ringed like them."

"It's our pleasure," Jewelbeemon replied.

The woman nodded. "I must be going. My colleague will be wondering where I am. Thank you again."

They watched as the woman walked away. When she was out of sight Cyberdramon growled, "I don't like her."

"Why?" Ryo asked. "She seemed nice enough. She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

 _"No, Cyberdramon’s right,"_ Ken signed. Ryo frowned.

"What's he right about?"

 _"There's something about that woman I don't like. Something is off about her."_ Ken furrowed her brows. _"I have a feeling we will see her again."_ Ken frowned. _"And I'm afraid that might not be a good thing."_

To Be Continued...


	12. Episode 11: A Step in the Right Direction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the night of Agumon's capture, Taichi decides to go to Tamachi to try to apologize to Ryo and Ken. Ryo doesn't listen and reveals what happened to them after the D-1 Tournament. Feeling guilty Taichi was about to leave but is stopped by Ken. Unlike Ryo, Ken listens to them and reveals that she forgave them long ago. Taichi learns more about Ryo by Ken and makes a promise to the girl.

**Tamachi, Japan**

The name tag mocked him as it rested on the green wooden door.

Akiyama Room 405.

He bit his lower lip as he remembered the D-1 Tournament. He had been good friends with Ryo. Ryo was friends with all of them, actually. He saved them from the evil god and had helped them save the Digital World, more than once.

He looked up to Ryo and he, in turn, looked up to him. He knew Ryo was stronger than him and a better leader. He alone led a whole army against Millenniumon. He alone bonded with their Digimon and helped them fight back. It was Ryo, the Legendary Tamer. Not them, the Chosen Children. They were useless in that sense.

He lifted his fist to knock. It didn't move.

_It's my fault. I should have told him from the start._

He closed his eyes as he stared at the door.

_He has every right to be mad at me. I broke his trust._

He took a deep breath as the guilt hit him.

_It was my fault that Ichijouji-san almost got killed. She was just a little girl. She's the same age as Hikari._

He felt bile in his mouth. How could he had been so stupid? Not only had he betrayed a good friend, but he put another one in danger. He sighed and thought about turning around. But a hand rested on his shoulder.

"Knock Taichi," his best friend said. "It's about time we apologized to Akiyama-san."

"But what if he refuses to listen to us?" Taichi asked as he glanced at Yamato. Yamato sighed at him and gave him a pointed look.

"We won't know until we try," he said matter-of-factly. "Besides, Ichijouji-san will be here to make him listen. She seems more level headed and would want to listen to what we have to say. It involves her too."

Taichi sighed and nodded. Yamato was right after all. Ken would make Ryo understand and listen to their apology and request for their help. Taichi sighed and slowly raised his fist again. This time he gave a strong knock on the door.

"Coming!" Taichi blinked as he heard Ryo's voice call out. Taichi gulped as the sound of footsteps got louder and louder. There was a pause for about half a second before the sound of locks being undone was heard. Taichi only had a moment to gather his wits before the door swung open, revealing Akiyama Ryo. The male Tamer was wearing a gray yukata kimono. A towel was hung loosely around his neck and his brown hair was slightly damp.

Ryo had a smile on his face but fell when he saw them. Yamato cleared his throat as Ryo continued to stare at them in shock. He clearly wasn't expecting them.

"Good evening, Akiyama-san." Those words seemed to snap Ryo out of his shock since his eyes narrowed in anger. Ryo's hands balled into fists as if preparing themselves to strike Taichi where he stood. But he held himself back and just glared at them.

"What are you two doing here?" he growled at them.

Taichi gulped before replying. "Well, you see...we…"

"We need to talk to you and Ichijouji-san," Yamato interrupted his stuttering. Taichi was seriously having trouble thinking with his once friend glaring at him with so much anger and hatred. It was sickening.

"Talk?" Ryo scoffed. "Three years too late for that!"

Taichi stared into his eyes. Pleading with him to understand. "Ry-Akiyama-san, I know I hurt you." Ryo glared at him. "But please let me explain and apologize. Please."

"Apologize?!" Ryo yelled. "After everything you've done," he spat. "Now you want to apologize?" Taichi flinched at his tone. "Do you even know the hell we had to go through? Do you?!"

Taichi gulped and glanced at Yamato. Yamato looked just as lost as he was. "Not really," Taichi managed weakly. Ryo didn't take that answer to well.

"Of course not," Ryo sneered angrily. "You never do, do you Yagami?"

Taichi took a tiny step back. He knew Ryo would be angry, but he wasn't expecting this. _What were you expecting, Yagami! You knew he was furious at you for betraying him!_

"I bet you didn't know that Millenniumon was my partner?" Ryo's voice was low and dangerous.

"Actually..." Taichi managed to say before Ryo interrupted, his voice raising as he did so.

"No! You knew! Gennai told you like he told you to not tell me or Ken-chan about the D-1 Tournament!" Both Yamato and Taichi flinched this time.

"Gennai said-" Yamato said, but he too was cut off by Ryo's anger.

"Screw Gennai!" Ryo bellowed as he glared at them with so much hatred that Taichi wished he hadn't come in the first place. Better yet, he wished the D-1 Tournament never happened in the first place. "Don’t you dare mention that bastard or those godforsaken Holy Beasts to me!" Ryo breathed heavily as his knuckles turned white as he held the door frame.

"Don't ever mention them!" he repeated threateningly. "You have no idea. You have no idea the pain and horrors we had to go through." Taichi remained silent as Ryo's voice trembled slightly in pain. "Did they tell you that Millenniumon can't be destroyed?"

Taichi's eyes widen. _What is he talking about? Ryo defeated him once before._

"Millenniumon and I are opposites," Ryo told them dryly. "We are two sides of a coin. We can't live without the other." Taichi stiffened as Ryo let out an emotionless laugh. "Did you know that Millenniumon destroyed his castle and ended up sending me to the past in hopes that we could be together?" Neither of the Chosen replied, not that Ryo allowed them to anyway. "I lost my memories, you know? I was partnered with Monodramon. Apparently, he was created to be my partner, but at a cost."

Ryo laughed bitterly. Taichi didn't know what happened to Ryo and Ken after the explosion. They all thought they died. Taichi heart ached in guilt. He had caused Ryo this much pain? He knew there was more. Ryo was going to tell them and he dreaded every minute of it.

"Millenniumon throw clones at me!"

"Clones?" Yamato asked confused.

"Yeah, clones!" Ryo hissed. "You two, the other Chosen, Ken-chan and Stingmon, and even the Digimon Kaiser!" Taichi gulped as he took in what Ryo spat at them. "We defeated them, but Millenniumon still wouldn't go down."

"How did you defeat him then?"

Ryo pressed his lips into a thin line and didn't answer for a while. "Monodramon sacrificed himself to merge with Millenniumon."

Taichi gasped. "Oh, my gosh, Akiyama-san! I'm so-"

"Don't!" Ryo interrupted. His eyes narrowed darkly. "I don't want to hear it! Sorry, won't fix this! Sorry, won't save Osamu!"

"Akiyama-san," Taichi whispered, but Ryo continued on.

"Sorry, won't fix the damage you’ve caused!" Taichi bit his lip as he saw Ryo's hands beginning to shake. "It's your fault this happened! It's your fault that Ken-chan almost died!"

Taichi paled. _Ichijouji-san almost died because of me?_

"Did you know while I was fighting Millenniumon, Ken got sent to this other world?"

Taichi furrowed his brows in confusion. _I don't like the sound of this._

"She was trapped! Alone and without her Digimon for protection," Ryo snapped back at them. "She was forced to fend for herself as a crazy Ultimate and his servants tried to get her to be his Tamer! He wanted her to free him from his prison!"

"Oh no," Yamato whispered from next to him.

"They almost got her! I almost lost her!" Ryo was trembling this time. The tears were building up in his eyes but refused to let them fall. "And it was all your fault!"

 _That's why he hates us,_ Taichi realized. _My actions almost got Ryo's closest friend killed. I should have told them from the start._

"And you know what's worse?"

Taichi looked at Ryo with sad eyes. Ryo glared him down with misted eyes. _I've never seen him like this. What could be worse than this? Ichijouji-san is fine now._

"Ken-chan was severally injured," he said softly with an edge of danger in his voice. "We had to rush her to the hospital."

Taichi froze at those words. His fault? Like…

" _This is all your fault?" his mother screamed as tears ran down her face. He held his burning cheek, tears freely fell down his cheeks as well. "You knew she was sick! Why did you bring her outside?"_

_He didn't reply. He was too upset and hurt. Hikari seemed fine though. All he wanted to do was teach her soccer._

" _It's your fault she here in the hospital!"_

_Taichi looked down as his mother sobbed. It was his fault. He shouldn't have taken Hikari outside. She could have died because of him. His mother was right. It was his fault._

…Hikari.

_Not again! Please, not again!_

"Osamu was so angry! He was devastated! He thought both me and Ken died when the castle exploded! You're lucky she didn't die! She lost so much blood!" Taichi felt nauseous and sick to his stomach. "It was because of you that the Dark Seed activated."

_What have I done? It was my fault. The Digital World is in danger because of me. Agumon is captured because of me._

"You caused this," Ryo continued more calmly this time. "Because of you, I almost lost Ken-chan. And because of you, Osamu is lost to the Darkness."

Ryo sighed and closed his eyes. Taichi couldn't breathe. He felt as if his whole world had turned upside down. It was his fault. Everything was his fault.

"I want nothing to do with you," Ryo spoke up, shocking Taichi out of his thoughts. Taichi stared at Ryo with hurt eyes. "You caused so much suffering, so much pain…" He paused and opened his eyes to glare at them. "You are too late to apologize. I want nothing to do with you or the Chosen." And with that Ryo slammed the door in their faces.

Taichi didn't move, he couldn't. Everything hurt. His mind. His soul. His heart. And even his self-esteem, courage, and emotions seemed to have crashed and burned.

Taichi never realized how much pain he caused. They were only doing what they thought was right. Back then, they thought it was the right choice. Gennai told them not to tell Ryo and so they didn't. They didn't question it. They were wrong, so very wrong.

"How could this have happened?"

Yamato sighed as he continued to stare at the closed door. "I don't know, Taichi. I don't know."

Taichi closed his eyes for a moment as his thoughts attack one another. "It's all our fault, isn't it?"

Yamato didn't respond. Taichi opened his eyes and turned to look at his best friend. Yamato's blond brows were furrowed in thought. The corners of his lips were curved down slightly and his eyes sparkled with concern, shock, confusion, and despair.

Taichi's eyes dropped. He knew it. There was no hope in getting Ryo to forgive them. He highly doubted that Ryo ever wanted to see them after this.

"Let's go," Taichi said as he turned around to leave. Yamato didn't say anything, but before any of them could say anything the door opened again. Taichi blinked in surprise. On the other side of the door wasn't Ryo, but Ichijouji Ken.

"Ichijouji-san," Yamato said in surprise. They weren't expecting her to open the door.

The female Tamer seemed to just have gotten out of the shower. She was wearing a cute purple tracksuit kimono pj’s and, of course, it had green caterpillars on them. A towel hung around her neck as she used one end to dry her freshly wet navy blue hair.

Unlike Ryo, who was angry and hostile towards them, Ichijouji was looking at them with warmth and kindness. The female Tamer smiled apologetically towards them. Taichi's eyes dropped down in response.

"I am truly sorry for everything we've done to you and Akiyama-san, Ichijouji-san." Taichi bowed his head in shame. "I've never meant for this to happen." Taichi's voice broke slightly as he choked down a sob. "You and Akiyama-san have every right to hate us."

Taichi knew he didn't deserve forgiveness. Ryo made that perfectly clear. He thought that Ichijouji would hate him too, but he totally wasn't expecting her to place her fingers under his chin and lift his head up to meet her eyes. Taichi was shocked to see the warmth and kindness that was still visible in her eyes. There was no hatred or anger. Just warmth, and maybe a bit sadness too, but what shocked him the most was the level of understanding in her amethyst orbs.

"You're not mad?" he asked confused. The amethyst eyed girl shook her head no. "Why? You've almost died because of me."

Ichijouji blinked in confusion for a moment before understand flashed in her eyes. She frowned at him and shook her head no.

"I don't understand, Ichijouji-san. How is it not my fault? Akiyama-san said so."

Ichijouji rolled her eyes and huffed in response. Her body language clearly told him that she was annoyed. Rather she was annoyed with him or her best friend was still in question. Ichijouji gently removed her fingers from his chin and straightened. Taichi did the same, wondering what the younger girl was up to. Ichijouji stepped aside and gestured for them to enter.

Taichi blinked dumbly for a moment, not quite understanding what she wanted. Thankfully, Yamato was a step ahead of him. Yamato promptly pushed him inside the apartment and Ichijouji closed the door behind them.

**Tamers United Forces, Server Continent, Digital World**

"Who does he think he is?" Ryo screamed as he threw a cd across the living room. Ryo had managed to keep the promise he made to Ken, barley. He hadn't expected them to show their traitorous faces asking for forgiveness no less.

Of course, Ken was in the shower at the time and only heard the last part of the conversation before he slammed the door in their faces. Ryo couldn't shake the disappointment that his friend gave him when she asked what happened. He also felt guilty for snapping at her and rushing to the Digital World before she could lecture him about his behavior.

"Did you even let them explain?" Unfortunately, Ryo had run into Leomon on the way to the cottage and he’d refused to leave his side since.

"Why?" Ryo scoffed at the Lionman Digimon relaxing on the couch, watching him as he paced back and forth in a fit of rage. "They betrayed me! He knew what was happening and still didn't warn me or Ken. She could have gotten killed! Scratch that...!" He stopped his pacing. "She almost did!"

Leomon sighed as he watched him. "Tamer, they were listening to what Gennai told them." Ryo growled in response and threw another cd. "You and I both know that the Chosen were just doing what they thought was right, same as you." Ryo glared at him, but Leomon ignored his glare. "You must understand that they had no idea of what happened after the D-1 Tournament. I admit I don't like that they didn't tell you. You could have been more prepared if you knew."

Ryo grumbled under his breath as he took a seat across from Leomon. "But?"

"But, you should let them explain their side. Allow them to apologize. I don't think they wanted to hurt you or the Chosen of Kindness."

"Tamer," Ryo grumbled back in annoyance. Ken was a Tamer, not a Chosen!

"Ryo," Leomon said sternly. "You need to let go of your anger. Ken is a Chosen. She has a crest and a D-3. Her's might be the original, but it does make her a Chosen. However, she is also a Tamer by right."

Ryo sighed and allowed his eyes to shift to the ground. Leomon was right, he guessed. He couldn't keep denying it. But the thought of Ken being with the Chosen made him so mad. What if she got hurt again because of them? He couldn't live with himself if that happened.

"Fine, you're right." He moved a stubborn brown lock back into its proper place. He really wished he had hairspray. "I guess I could allow them to explain. But," he looked at Leomon with a hardened glare, "this will not make us friends. As well as I'm concerned, they could still stab me in the back and get Ken in more danger than she already is in."

"I'm just asking for you to get along with them," Leomon said with a twitch of a smile. "I do hope you and Taichi makeup and become friends again. But I will not push."

Ryo crossed his arms over his chest. "That will never happen, Leomon. But thank you for understanding."

**Akiyama Residence, Tamachi, Japan**

Taichi watched as Ichijouji placed three steaming cups in front of them as well as an old wooden box on the table. Taichi eyed the box in curiosity. The box was engraved with symbols that he recognized as DigiCode. He wondered what was inside.

He watched as Ichijouji opened the box and inside it was a device that looked like an MP3. The MP3 device rested in the center of the box and on the two sides were four shots. Three of the slots rested three blue Bluetooth headsets. However, it looked like one was missing.

Ichijouji took out the headsets and gave one to him and Yamato. Taichi and Yamato blinked before following the Tamer's lead by putting them on. Although they were both baffled by this whole situation. They watched as Ichijouji held the MP3 device in her hand and pressed the only button that was on it. The screen flashed on and to their surprise, DigiCode appeared. Taichi furrowed his brow as Ichijouji pressed the button again as four lines of DigiCode appeared with the first being highlighted.

_Koushiro would sure love her. Though, I'm not surprised she knows DigiCode._

After Ichijouji pressed the button a couple of time the first three lines were highlighted. Taichi saw a small blue light on Ichijouji's headset flash on. He assumed the same happened to his and Yamato's. Taichi wasn't sure what the headsets were for, but he certainly wasn't expecting to hear a soft female voice coming from his headpiece.

 _"Can you hear me?"_ Taichi jumped and stared at Ichijouji in shock.

"Was that you Ichijouji-san?" Yamato asked with blue wide eyes.

Ichijouji nodded. _"Yes."_ Her lips easily curved into a soft smile and her shoulders relaxed. _"I haven't used this for awhile. I'm glad it still works."_

"How?"

Ichijouji pointed to her headset. _"Electrowave Brain Communication Device."_

Taichi blinked in confusion. "What?"

Ichijouji picked up a spoon and put some sugar into her tea. _"Electrowave Brain Communication, Yagami-san. I built this during the war to help me communicate with Gennai, Ryo, Oniichan, and some of my forces."_ She rested her elbows on the table. _"This device,"_ She pointed to the MP3, _"uses brainwaves to transmit my thoughts to the other headsets."_

"Making it easier for you to communicate to people who don't know sign language," Yamato finished for her. Ichijouji nodded with a smile.

_"That's right."_

"Amazing," Taichi breathed as Ichijouji brought the cup to her lips.

_"So why did you two come here in the first place? It's kind of late you know?"_

Taichi took a sip out of his own tea before he answered her question. "There are two things I wanted to tell you and Akiyama-san." Ichijouji put down her tea and looked at them.

_"What is it?"_

Taichi gently rubbed his thumb on the teacup. "Well, I want to apologize for what happened during the D-1 Tournament." Ichijouji frowned at him slightly. "I'm sorry. Gennai told us that only Akiyama-san could defeat Millenniumon. He made the D-1 Tournament as a training for him. We weren't expecting you to be sucked in and we especially didn't know that Millenniumon would blow up the castle and send you to another world."

Ichijouji sighed. Her eyes looking at them sadly. _"He told you I got sent to the World of Darkness, didn't he?"_

"He didn't really say which world," Yamato told her. "But yeah, he told us."

"More like blamed us and yelled that it was our fault you almost died."

Ichijouji's eyes widen in disbelief. _"WHAT?"_ Taichi and Yamato winced slightly at the girly shriek that blasted out of their headsets. Ichijouji quickly pressed the button and lowered the volume down. _"Sorry."_

"It's okay," Taichi reassured. As much as unpleasant that was, he couldn't blame the younger girl. It wasn’t every day they got to hear her talk.

Ichijouji sighed and stared into their eyes before they heard her speaking again. _"This is not your fault."_

Taichi furrowed his brows in confusion. "But you got hurt because of what we did."

Ken gave him a piercing look that looked so similar to Yamato’s. _"Listen to me very closely Yagami. What happened was not your fault. Things happen. You didn't know beyond what Gennai told you. As much as I hate to admit it, I believe this had to happen."_

"What you mean?" Yamato asked.

_"I believe this had to happen. Think about it. If you told us what happened, would that change anything?"_

She paused allowing them to think about it. Taichi frowned in thought and tried to see her point of view. "Maybe?"

 _"Yagami, if you told us, Ryo and I still would have gone to the castle. Millenniumon still would have blown up his castle. Ryo still would have been sent to the past without his memories. I still would have been sent to that awful place."_ Ichijouji shuddered slightly in response. Taichi looked at the younger girl in concern. Ichijouji reminded him so much of his younger sister.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that."

Ichijouji looked at him with a weak smile. _"It's okay. It wasn't your fault."_ Ichijouji gave him a soft smile that truly made Taichi understand why Ichijouji was the Chosen of Kindness. _"I've forgiven you a long time ago."_

"But what about the other day at the meeting," Yamato asked with a frown.

Ichijouji blushed slightly. _"I was upset and confused. I needed to think that's all. I never really hated you and despite what Ryo says I don't believe it was your fault."_ Ken’s smile faltered as she looked at her cup. _"However, I'm worried about Ryo."_

Taichi frowned. If Ichijouji was worried then it must be bad. He wondered if it had to do with him. He glanced at Yamato and noticed that he too was looking at Ichijouji with concern. It could be because Ichijouji reminded him so much of his sister, but he felt the sudden need to bring that smile back.

_"He's angry. Very, very angry."_

"At us most likely," Yamato mumbled quietly.

"In a way," Ichijouji answered. "Ryo felt betrayed at the D-1 Tournament. His crest is Loyalty and it had a huge effect on him." Taichi winced in response. "But it's deeper than that. He's afraid of losing me again. I also died at that scary world. It was so horrible that I can't explain what happened."

Taichi gently rubbed soothing circles on Ichijouji hand as the girl in front him started to breathe heavy, slightly frantic. "Hey," he soothed gently. "It's okay. You're safe."

He watched as Ichijouji tried to control her breathing. _"I'm okay...I'm okay...They can't hurt me…"_ He ignored the small chant that she repeated several times over. Taichi felt a wave of sadness as Ichijouji trembled slightly at the various memories she might be seeing in her head.

In a way, Ichijouji really did seem a lot like Hikari. On the outside, they seem to be very strong women, but on the inside, they had their own doubts and problems. However, they refuse to burden others with them.

After several minutes of silence Ichijouji seemed to calm down completely. She looked at them with guilty eyes. _"Sorry."_

Taichi gave her a reassuring smile. "Hey, it's okay. You had every right to be scared. I can't imagine what you've been through."

Ichijouji looked at him for a moment, a smile slowly appeared on her features. _"Thank you, Yagami-san."_ Taichi smiled and nodded.

"You're welcome, Ichijouji-san, and thank you for understanding."

Ichijouji nodded with a smile on her face that reminded him again of his sister. _"Now,"_ she began as she picked up her cup again. _"What's this second reason?"_

Taichi glanced at his best friend, who was drinking from his own cup. Their eyes met for a moment before Taichi returned his attention back to the female Tamer. "It's more of a request."

Ichijouji raised a navy brow at him. _"I'm assuming you mean Agumon."_

Taichi's eyes widen. "How did you know?" he asked before he could stop and think. Yamato rolled his eyes at him, while soft laughing sounds left Ichijouji's lips.

_"Yagami-san, I'm hurt. Did you really think I didn't know that Agumon was captured today?"_

Taichi laughed nervously. Now that he thought about it, he really should have known. He was pretty sure his sister told Ichijouji about what happened.

_"I'll assure you that I've already been informed by Hikari-san and Daisuke-kun about the situation. Me and Ryo are working around the clock to figure out the best way to save Agumon from the Kaiser."_

"Thank you, Ichijouji-san."

Ichijouji nodded with a smile. _"It's my pleasure. I'm assuming I'll be seeing you tomorrow after school, Yagami-san?"_ Taichi nodded. _"Well then…"_ She yawned as she stretched in her seat. _"Is there anything else?"_

Taichi was about to respond no, but Yamato beat him to it. "Actually there is one thing." Yamato rested his arms on the table and leaned forward a bit in his seat.

_"What is it Ishida-san?"_

"These headsets," Yamato said as he tapped the headset on his ear. "Are these the only ones?"

 _"I'm afraid so,"_ Ichijouji answered with a small frown. _"A lot of it was destroyed during the war."_

Yamato leaned back in his seat and looked at the MP3 with a thoughtful expression. "Are you able to make more of these? I think it could help a lot."

Ichijouji frowned in thought and stared at Yamato. _"Well, this is an older model...and I'm not sure if I could recreate it. However, I've been working on a way to make it work with my D-3. Hopefully, I could get a better radius range this way."_

Taichi scrunched up his nose as Ichijouji got slightly technical, but he was able to keep up. "Maybe Koushiro could help. He's good with this type of stuff."

 _"Izumi-san?"_ Ken blinked and then slowly nodded. _"You know that might be a good idea."_

Taichi smiled. "I'll email him later and have him message you. Though, I'm sure you'll see him tomorrow."

Ken nodded in response. "Well," Yamato said as he got up. "It's late and we should get going before we miss the train." Taichi nodded with his friend and stood up. He was about to take off the headset when Ichijouji suddenly spoke up again.

 _"Wait!"_ Taichi and Yamato looked at the girl. _"Before you take them off, can you promise me something?"_

Taichi stared at the navy haired girl with a smile. "What is it?"

Taichi watched as Ichijouji stared at her hands. She seemed conflicted about something. In that moment, as he towered over her, Taichi noticed just how small she looked. _"No matter what happened in the past and no matter what happens now, promise me you'll try."_ She looked up at them then. Taichi was slightly startled when he saw her teary eyes. _"I know Ryo can be a bit irrational and stubborn, and often doesn't think before he acts..."_

"Sounds like some else I know," Yamato whispered but was loud enough for Taichi to hear. Taichi shot him a glare.

 _"But please promise me you will try and fix your relationship with him."_ Taichi frowned in uncertainty. _"He misses you, you know?"_

_He misses us?_

_"As much as he complains that he hates you and that he'll never forgive you, that's not true. He truly misses you guys and just wants to be friends again like before. He's too stubborn to admit it though."_ She stares at them with pleading eyes. _"Please, will you try to be his friends again? I know it won't be easy, but will you?"_

Taichi sighed for a moment. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, literally, and yet he knew it was the truth. He did know how stubborn Ryo could be. Ryo was a lot like him. He doubted he could convince Ryo to listen to him, but he had to try. It's like what Ichijouji said, Ryo was the Tamer of Loyalty. Rather Ryo admitted it or not, he was loyal to all his friends. And because of that, he knew, he couldn't give up. Taichi was never known for giving up and he wouldn't start now.

* * *

Ken waved goodbye to the two older Chosen as they made their departure home. She watched them as they walked down the hall and eventually disappeared into the elevators. She sighed as she stepped back inside and closed the door behind her. Ken rested her forehead against the cool door as she thought about what just happened.

She was happy that Yagami apologized. That was the first step to rebuilding their relationship. But she was worried still. Ryo didn't give them a chance. She knew why Ryo refused to listen. He was afraid. Afraid that they would do something that could ultimately lead to her death or capture by the true enemy.

She shuddered as she thought about that evil world. She hated that world so much. She was well aware that Darkness needed to exist in order to keep the balance. But she couldn't help but be afraid of that place. She had far too many nightmares of that damn place. As if dreaming about the World of Darkness, it’s Dark Ocean, and its inhabitants weren't bad enough.

She sighed as she pushed the awful memory of those vile creatures chasing her, beating her with their tentacles until she was weak, and them attempting to rape her out of her mind. She didn't need that right now. They were destroyed thanks to Ryo. They could never hurt her again. Speaking of Ryo. Where was he? He ran to his room the last time she saw him.

Ken backed away from the door and made her way to Ryo's room. The door was wide open and Ryo was nowhere to be seen. Ken sighed again in exasperation.

_Why do I always get the stubborn boys?_

Ken made her way to Ryo's computer and sat down on the chair. She stared at the computer screen. The portal was open to their training grounds.

_Oh, Ryo. Why can't you let go of your anger for once and listen to what's in front of you? Can't you see that you are hurting people that care about you?_

Ken closed her eyes and leaned back into the chair. Ryo was becoming more and more irrational by the minute. They were all stressed, but Ryo was holding far too much anger in him. He needed to let go of his damn pride for once and listen to Yagami.

Ken opened her eyes as she thought about the older Chosen. Ken knew she did the right thing by telling him about Ryo. Despite what Ryo said, three years was long enough. They needed to make amends and move on.

_Yagami-san I've planted the seeds. It is up to you to make it grow if you wish to regain Ryo's trust and friendship. Please don't make the same mistake twice. Don't make me regret my decision._

To Be Continued...

 


	13. Episode 12: The Kaiser's Victims

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Osamu works on improving his Evil Ring. Impmon, who his growing more concerned for his partner, suggests they free Agumon. Ken forces Taichi and Ryo to work out their differences before heading out to save Agumon. Osamu gets his revenge and kidnaps one of the Tamers.

**Computer Room, Odaiba Elementary, Odaiba, Japan**

"Amazing, Ichijouji-san! How did you manage to create this?"

Ken smiled as Koushiro inspected her Electrowave Brain Communication Device. Koushiro had one in his ear as he gently looked at the inside of one of them, with her permission of course.

_ "As I told Yagami-san and Ishida-san I created this with Gennai during the war. It's an older model, but it still works like a charm." _ Ken gently stroked Minomon's head as he watched with narrowed eyes. Apparently, her little Digimon was still not happy about the other day. Well, at least he's not as mad as Ryo.

"Yes, they did tell me about that." Koushiro looked at her then. "This is quite impressive. What's this made of?"

_ "It's made up from Digizoid." _

"Fascinating," Koushiro said as he carefully took one of the headsets apart, being extra careful with the wiring. "I think I can help you make more of these. We just need to find the metal in the Digital World."

_ "I know where we can find some. However…" _ Koushiro looked at her then.

"What is it?"

_ "I wanted to improve it...to make it compatible with my D-3. During the war, we had a lot of problems with certain Digimon detecting the frequency. I also wanted to increase the radius as well." _

Koushiro nodded in thought. "It would be a bit tricky, but I think we can pull it off," Koushiro smiled at her. "How about we head to the Digital World tomorrow to get the materials that we need?" Ken smiled as well.

_ "That be great Izumi-san." _

"Hey Koushiro-kun, Ichijouji-san!" Koushiro and Ken blinked and turned towards the door revealing an anxious Yagami Taichi.

_ "He seems anxious." _ Koushiro nodded.

"Seems so," he replied.

Taichi smiled, but Ken knew it was forced. Taichi blinked when he saw what was in Koushiro's hands. "Did you really have to tear that thing apart?"

_ "She let me to," _ Koushiro retorted in protest.

Ken laughed softly at the annoyed look that Taichi was shooting Koushiro way. Ken briefly wondered when Taichi managed to pull off a Ryo. Ken blinked at that. Ryo and Taichi are quite similar. She shouldn't be surprised. Although, she never remembered Taichi being protective of her. Or maybe it was just her tired mind talking.

Ken turned to Koushiro.  _ "Can I have the headset? I want to talk to Yagami-san for a sec." _

Koushiro nodded and took the headset off. "Here," Ken smiled at him as he placed it in her hand. Ken mouthed  _ “thanks” _ and handed the headset to Taichi. Ken waited until Taichi put on the headset before she started talking to him.

_ "Yagami-san, I gave Izumi-san permission to look at the circuitry. He believes he can help create a few more, but he is going to need to get material from the Digital World." _

Taichi crossed his arms over his chest. "Alright, as long as you gave permission." Taichi paused and smiled softly. "How are you feeling today?"

Ken blinked.  _ "Fine, I guess." _ Taichi gave her a look that said 'no you're not and don't lie to me'. Ken blinked again in confusion before it clicked in her head.  _ "Oh, you mean the little freak out I had last night. I'm fine, really." _ Taichi frowned at her in a disbelieving manner. Ken sighed.  _ "I don't want to talk about it." _ Ken averted her eyes.  _ "It's too painful." _

Taichi sighed. "Fine, but if you ever what to talk about it, I'm here. You don't have to carry this burden on your own."

Ken looked back with a weak smile.  _ "Thanks." _ Taichi nodded with a sad smile before the sound of her D-Terminal beeped. Ken groaned as she took out her D-Terminal. She glanced at the message from Ryo. She looked up from the message to give Taichi an apologetic smile.

_ "It looks like Ryo wants me at the training ground to help him decide on who should go with us." _

Taichi frowned, looking unsure if they should separate. "Okay, but the others aren't here. Could you wait a bit so we can all go together?"

Ken shrugged.  _ "You know how Ryo is." _ Taichi sighed, giving an understanding nodded.  _ "Tell you what, when the others get here, go to the training grounds. I'll leave the gate open for you." _

Taichi smiled at the idea. "Okay, see you then." Taichi raised his hand to remove the headset but Ken stopped him.

"Keep the headset. You might need it. Just give it to Izumi-san when you're done."

"Sure," Taichi said as Ken turned to Koushiro. She smiled and pushed the box to him before unclipping her D-3 and going through the gate.

**Unknown Location, Digital World**

_ First Andromon, then Skull Greymon. _

He frowned at he looked at the designs for his Evil Ring. He wasn't sure why Greymon evolved to the uncontrollable Skull Greymon. Or how Andromon was able to break the Evil Ring. It was very unsettling. He frowned as he glared at the screen. What was wrong with it?

**_This is not right, Ta-_ **

**_It's not powerful enough,_** the male voice said, interrupting the female voice. **_Make it stronger!_**

His frown deepened. "Make it stronger?"

His eyes narrowed as he checked the coding of the Evil Ring. "Maybe it's not powerful enough to control a Perfect Digimon."

**_Yes! Yes! Make it stronger! Control the Chosen's Agumon! Make him pay!_ ** The male voice said gleefully.

A cruel smiled graced on his features as he pulled up the footage of his prisoner. "Yes," he said as an evil laugh left his lips. "He will pay indeed. And I know where to start."

**_Is this really what you want, Tamer..._ **

**Computer Room, Odaiba Elementary, Odaiba, Japan**

Taichi was not in a happy mood. "They're late!" Taichi glared at the door as he waited for his sister, Daisuke, and Takeru.

_ Where are they? Ichijouji-san is waiting for us! _

"I'm sure they'll be here soon," Iori said as he stood near Koushiro, who was still working on the headsets.

Taichi growled. "They need to hurry! Ichijouji-san could be done forming her troops by now and who knows what's happening to Agumon!"

"Oniichan! We're here!" Taichi let out a soft sigh of relief as Hikari, Daisuke, and Takeru ran in, looking slightly winded.  _ About time. _

"You're late!" he snapped at them.

"We're so sorry Oniichan," Hikari mumbled, but Daisuke stepped up to defend her.

"It's not Hikari-chan's fault." Taichi raised a brow at him but didn't respond. "You see, Okada and the guys started playing hockey with the brooms, so..."

"Yeah, and the teacher ended up yelling at us too," Takeru added with a sigh.

"Who's Okada?" Taichi asked with a frown.

Daisuke scratched the back of his neck. "He's part of our cleaning crew."

Taichi's frown deepened. Did they get held up because of this? "It's my fault too," Hikari spoke up. Taichi looked at his sister.

"What makes you say that Hikari?"

"I should have stopped them," she told him before turning to Daisuke. "Thanks for trying to cover for me."

Daisuke smiled and nodded before he realized they were missing someone. "Where's Ken-chan?"

"And Miyako-san?" Takeru asked.

Taichi sighed. "Ichijouji-san had to go to the training grounds with...Ry-Akiyama-san." Taichi's words fumbled slightly at Ryo's name. He hoped he could regain Ryo's trust again. Taichi noticed his sister frowning at him. "I have no idea where Inoue-san is, though."

Daisuke looked disappointed that Ichijouji went ahead of them. "Man, I wanted to try that headset she was talking about," he whined.

"You will," Koushiro told him. "Just not now. Does any of you know where Miyako-san is? We need to head out now."

**Tamers United Forces, Server Continent, Digital World**

Ryo groaned as Ken sternly warned him what would happen if he didn't allow Yagami the chance to apologize. Yes, he was still mad at the Chosen. Yes, he had promised to not punch the living daylights out of Yagami. And yes, he promised Leomon and Ken he would listen to what they had to say. However, he didn't think it would do much good.

"Fine, I'll listen," he told his friend. Ken glared at him.

_ "You better," _ she signed.  _ "Or so help me, I will lock you up in a room with a Gekomon." _

Ryo flinched at her threat. Ken always goes through with her threats. It was never good to anger her. Besides, as much as he hated the Chosen, he would not be caught dead within that Digimon's singing range.

"Okay, I promise, to listen to him. Please, not the Gekomon!"

Ken smiled sweetly at him, the anger totally gone. Ryo sighed in relief and groaned again when the TV glowed.  _ Oh, joy. They are here. _

Ryo glared at the TV when the Chosen appeared. Although, one of the new Chosen were missing. Ryo ignored Daisuke as he practically rushed to Ken, talking a mile a minute about some kind of headset. Ryo didn't bother paying attention to the hyper boy. He was too busy glaring at Yagami.

Yagami smiled weakly at him. "Hi, Akiyama-san, how are you?"

Ryo crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine," he said emotionlessly.

Yagami nodded and shifted nervously. Ryo didn't say anything, neither did Yagami. The two stared at each other. It was obvious Yagami was struggling to say something, not that Ryo cared one bit. But he did make that promise or risk her threat.

Yagami sighed again and looked at him with...what was that? Guilt and sadness? "Akiyama-san I…" Ryo raised a brow at him.

"Just spit it out already!" he growled, completely ignoring Yagami's flinch.

"Well...I'm…" Yagami voice trailed off as he looked over Ryo’s shoulder at something.

Ryo rolled his eyes in annoyance.  _ What could be so interesting that the idiot stopped... _

Ryo never got a chance to finish that thought when he heard Daisuke yell, "Whoa! Stingmon can reach Perfect?"

Ryo only had a second to register those words before he and Yagami were suddenly grabbed by a green hand. "Damn it, Ken-chan! I didn't do anything to Yagami!"  _ Yet.  _ "Jewelbeemon, let me go!"

"Sorry, Ryo. No can do," was Jewelbeemon's answer. Ryo found himself held tightly by Jewelbeemon as he and Taichi were forced to see a very unhappy Tamer, an amused Daisuke and Chosen of Hope, and a worried Chosen of Light. Ryo swallowed nervously.  _ What did I do now? _

Ken glared at the both of them and began signing.  _ "Three years is long enough," _ Ryo growled.  _ "Jewelbeemon you know what to do." _

"See you at the War Room," Jewelbeemon replied as he took to the air. Ryo knew he was going to hate his day.

**Unknown Location, Digital World**

Osamu smiled cruelly as Greymon laid there, weak and defenseless. He laughed at the irony. A long time ago, Agumon assisted Ryo in the war before he and Ken were summoned. From what he heard from Ryo, Agumon was strong and powerful and loyal to his friends. Oh, and very, brave and stupid.

He smirked as he glared down at the stupid dino. Oh, he couldn't wait to see the looks on those Chosen's faces, more specifically Yagami Taichi. Oh, he will make that Chosen pay, painfully, for hurting his best friend and sister.

He lifted up his D-3. The screen began to glow a beautiful black. "Dark Evolve you pathetic Digimon!"

"Greymon Evolve! Skull Greymon!"

Skull Greymon roared when the glowing stopped. Osamu sighed as the Digimon evolved to the one Digimon he didn't want. He glanced at the screen and tried to figure out what was wrong.

"Master, he's trying to escape!" Osamu blinked at the screen and snorted unimpressed when the Perfect Digimon got electrocuted from the hole he made seconds ago.

"Pathetic," Osamu mumbled as he leaned back in his chair. He looked at the screen with a frown as different errors popped up.  _ What am I missing? _

**Tamers United Forces, Server Continent, Digital World**

"Is there a way stop the Dark Seed?" Hikari asked after she told them what info they had on the Dark Seed.

Ken leaned in her chair as she signed to V-mon.  _ "From what we gathered the Dark Seed feeds on dark emotions." _

"Like his anger and hatred towards us for what we did to you and Akiyama-san," Takeru said.

Ken nodded.  _ "That's right. At this stage, I fear Millenniumon is somehow giving ideas to Oniichan." _ Ken typed on the control key and a hologram of Millenniumon appeared. Daisuke and Iori gasped.

"He looks scary," Iori commented nervously.

_ "Millenniumon main plan is to be resurrected. Oniichan might not be aware that he is being manipulated and controlled." _ Ken had a small frown on her features.

"Don't worry, Ken-san," Hikari said as she placed her hand on Ken's shoulder. "I promise we will save your brother."

Takeru nodded. "That's right. We can't let Millenniumon win."

"But what that has to do with Agumon?" Iori asked.

"Before Ken and Osamu were summoned to the Digital World," V-mon told them. "Ryo and Agumon were the ones who defeated Millenniumon the first time."

"Serious?" Daisuke and Iori asked.

Ken and V-mon nodded. "Millenniumon must want revenge on Agumon then," Hikari mused.

_ "And let's not forget Yagami-san and Agumon's involvement in the D-1 Tournament," _ Ken signed to V-mon.  _ "Oniichan was very upset by that as well." _

"Damn it!" Takeru cursed. "Millenniumon has that much control already!"

Ken shifted her eyes to the ground.  _ Oh, Oniichan. _

* * *

Ryo growled as he pounded on the metal doors of one of the many interrogation rooms they had on the training ground. Well, the room had big fluffy chairs and a table, but it was only used for training purposes. Who would have thought he would be locked up in one?

"Jewelbeemon! Open the door!"

"Not until you two talk!"

Ryo sighed and glared at the door. He huffed and turned around, resting his back on the door. Yagami was sitting on one of the pinkish purple fluffy chairs. Of course, this one was decorated by Ken.

"I guess we are not leaving until you hear me out?" Yagami asked with a nervous smile. Ryo grunted in response and stomped to the other chair and sat down.

"Start talking," he growled.

Yagami sighed. "I'm sorry for what happened."

Ryo rolled his eyes. "And I told you that-"

"Damn it, Ryo! Will you be quiet and wait for me to finish?" Yagami snapped back at Ryo's sarcastic tone, taking Ryo by surprise.

Ryo stared into Yagami's glaring, determined eyes.  _ It had been a long time since he called by my first name...and since he yelled at me like that... _

When he didn't answer, Yagami took a deep breath and began telling the whole story of what happened. Ryo listened to Taichi and was surprised that Gennai didn't tell them everything at first. Gennai told them not to tell him that the D-1 Tournament was some type of training for him. They were only told that Millenniumon was back and only he could stop him. As Yagami went further into his story, Ryo realized that Yagami didn't know the whole story until half way towards the tournament.

Ryo leaned in his chair heavily. "I'm so sorry, Ryo. I've never meant for this to happen. I didn't know what would happen after Millenniumon destroyed his castle. We were so worried! Me and the others tried looking for you, but there was nothing!" Yagami clenched his hands into fists.

"But you don't care about that do you?" Ryo looked at him in confusion. He wasn't entirely sure what Yagami was talking about.

"What are you talking about?" Ryo asked. His voice not as cold as before.

"You don't hate me because of us holding information from you." Ryo frowned at him.

"Oh really?" Ryo asked dryly. "What is the great Yagami Taichi great idea then?"

Ryo was startled by the deep level of guilt and seriousness in Yagami's eyes. "You hate me because Ichijouji-san almost died in the World of Darkness and is still struggling because of it."

Ryo's eyes widened, startled that Yagami managed to see through him. He never told Yagami or anyone about the World of Darkness. "Ken-chan told you, didn't she?"

Yagami nodded. "She told me where she was sent and that she almost died. She wouldn't go into details. I could tell she was still afraid of this place."

Ryo covered his eyes with his hand. "What else did she tell you?"

"She told me about you. She told me that you don't hate me, no matter what you say."

Ryo glared at him then. "What gave you that idea?" he snapped. "None of this would have happened if it wasn't for you!"

Yagami didn't back down. He continued to stare at him calmly, or at least that's what it looked like. "You are angry that she got hurt. You are very angry since I didn't tell you about the D-1 Tournament." Yagami ran his hand through his wild hair. "It's like Ichijouji-san said if I told you nothing would change. You would still go to try and stop Millenniumon. You would still get sent to the past to meet your partner and Ichijouji-san would still be sent to the World of Darkness."

Ryo swallowed.  _ He's right. Millenniumon was a huge threat. I still would have gone, despite the dangers and Ken would have followed. We are a team. _

Yagami rested his arms on the table and he laced his fingers together. He leaned in slightly as he continued. "I understand how you feel. I almost lost my sister when I brought her outside to play once." Yagami smiled sadly at the memory. "She had recovered from a fever and she looked fine to me. It was just me and her, so I took her outside with me. Unfortunately, she passed out from being in the sun. We had to rush her to the hospital."

Ryo frowned in turn. Hikari Yagami seemed fine now. Though, hearing this was a bit unsettling. It reminded him too much of Ken. "What happened?"

"She recovered," Yagami said with a weak smile. "I felt terrible you know. It never should have happened." His hands began to tremble slightly. "She didn't blame me, though. She said she was sorry for not hitting the soccer ball right." Taichi's voice broke slightly as he spoke.

Ryo averted his eyes.  _ Ken is like that too. She's so forgiving and puts others before herself. I can see them being friends. But…  _ Ryo sighed as he leaned back in his chair to stare at the ceiling.  _ But Ken and Hikari are quite similar. They keep too much inside from what I can see. I fear for their safety.  _ Ryo blinked. Did he just think that? When was he so concerned about the Chosen all of a sudden?

Yagami took a deep breath to calm himself before continuing. "I'm sorry for what happened Ryo. I never meant for this to happened. Ichijouji-san is so much like my sister. And for the life of me, I never wanted them to get hurt." Yagami paused to sigh sadly. "I know it will take some time to regain your trust again. I know it won't be easy, but can you at least let me try?"

"And what makes you think I'll let you and the other Chosen even try?" he asked, no anger lacing his words, this time, just curiosity. "You betrayed me. You can't expect me to forgive you and forget."

"You are right," Yagami said with a nod. "I don't expect you to forgive me right this second and I don't expect you to forget." Ryo raised a brow at him. He knew there was a but somewhere. "And the reason you would at least let me try to fix things is the same reason why you don't really hate me, and is also your reason for wanting to save Agumon."

"And what is that, Yagami-san?"

"Our crests." Ryo blinked and stared at him in confusion. What does his crest have to do with anything? "Like mine is Courage, yours is Loyalty."

"What do our crests have to do with this?" Ryo asked exasperatedly.

"You are loyal to your friends, Ryo. You never abandoned a friend in need, even if they did you wrong." Ryo was speechless, to say the least. He didn't comment on what Yagami was talking about, allowing him to continue. "You didn't have to come back to the Digital World. You could have just severed your ties and be done with it. But you didn't. You came back and helped the Digimon, despite what we did, because you don't believe in abandoning your friends."

Ryo stared at Yagami in shock. He was right in a way. He could have severed all ties with the Digital World after what happened to Ken. But he didn't. He couldn't leave the Digital World to fend for itself. He had good friends here and he couldn’t turn his back on them.

"Ryo, I know I did you wrong. But I will do everything I can to prove to you that I am still your friend."

Ryo sighed and looked at his hands.  _ Friends?  _ Ryo closed his eyes and thought about what Yagami told him. Everything was confusing. He wanted to be friends with Yagami again. But his pride and anger was saying no.  _ Could I really trust him again? Do I really want him to be my friend again? _

Ryo looked up and searched Yagami's face. Yagami did seem truly sorry. He wasn't lying. Ryo could also see that he was sad about what happened and guilty as well. Ryo frowned and wondered if he could truly trust Yagami. As much as he wanted to believe Yagami, he couldn't. He had to look out for Ken and Osamu. He had to protect them at all cost.

"Yagami-san, as much as I want to believe you, I can't." Yagami looked sadden by this. "However, you are right. I am angry. I am angry that Ken got hurt. I'm angry that I couldn't prevent Osamu from being controlled by Millenniumon. I'm so angry that I couldn't protect Ken from being chased, tortured, and almost raped by those creatures."

Ryo ignored Yagami's color draining at the mere mention of Ken almost being raped. "I am so angry, so very angry, that I can't protect her! But I have to! I love her! I refuse to let her go through that again! I will defend her with my own life if I have to! "

Ryo left out a shuddering breath and stared at Yagami. Ryo saw how pale he was and only did he realize what he just blurted out.  _ Damn, I'm an idiot. Ken is so going to kill me. _

"She was almost raped?" Yagami asked softly.

Ryo groaned at his stupidity. Ken was sooo going to kill him. "Yeah..."

"Well, that explains why she had a little freak out last night."

"What?!" Ryo yelled in shock. "When did this happen?"

"After you yelled at us and ran to the Digital World. Ichijouji-san used her communication devices to talk to us. She had a minor freak out when she mentioned being sent to the World of Darkness."

Ryo hit his forehead with his palm. He should have been there to comfort her. He should have helped her with the memories. God, he knows how bad they could get. Ryo blinked for a moment when he realized something. "You helped her?"

Taichi scratched the back of his neck. "Well, I comforted her and told her if she wanted to talk, I was here. I also mentioned she didn't have to deal with the burden alone."

Ryo stared at him in shock.  _ He really said that? He did that for Ken?  _ Ryo soon found himself smiling slightly.  _ Maybe I can trust him again.  _ "Thank you...Taichi."

**Unknown Location, Digital World**

Impmon watched with a sigh as Osamu wrote more codes to the Evil Ring. Impmon had no idea why the Evil Ring was not working on Greymon. He figured it was not powerful enough. He watched as Skull Greymon tried to escape, again.

Osamu tsked in annoyance. "Pathic Digimon, just like his partner."

Impmon frowned as he looked at his partner in worry.  _ This is getting out of hand. I have to do something.  _ "Master?"

"Hmm?" Osamu didn't look at him as he analyzed the data.

"Wouldn't it be better to give it more power? It doesn't seem to handle Perfect level Digimon very well."

Osamu hummed at this. "You may be right Impmon." Osamu glanced at him. "What do you suggest?"

Impmon shrugged. He should probably say something so he could warn Ken and Ryo. "Give it a different shape?" As if that was even possible.

Osamu smiled at him at the idea. "That's it! If I use three of these rings..." Osamu pulled up three rings on the screen. "The coding could flow more power to it."

Impmon nodded, feeling sorry for Agumon. He looked at the screen again.  _ I have to do something. Ken and Ryo would have better luck saving him if he was outside. How could I convince him to let him go, though? _ Impmon pondered that idea for a moment as Osamu typed on the keypad. He was smiling as the three rings connected together.

"I think we should let him go," Impmon suddenly said, making Osamu stop what he was doing.

"What did you just say?" Impmon flinched at the cold tone.

"T-that we should let him go..." Osamu turned to him with narrowed eyes.

"Impmon, we went over this already. The Chosen must pay for what they did."

"I know!" Impmon interrupted. "But that's not what I meant."

"What did you mean exactly?"

"Why don't you ring him in front of the Chosen," he added quickly. "I'm sure the Chosen are out looking for Agumon."

Osamu continued to stare at him in silence. Impmon forced himself not to fidget. "Yes, that does sound like a good plan," he finally said. "Ryo and my sister would be with them too." He smiled as he returned his attention back to the screen. "I believe it's time for a little surprise."

**Locomotown, Server Continent, Digital World**

Ken looked on with a frown as they entered the town. She knew her brother was here, but where? She frowned as she looked at the surrounding area. Locomotown was basically a town with railroad tracks that once led to other towns and continents. A lot of it had been destroyed during the war, however. Although, it seemed to have overgrown with vines and other plants over the years.

_ Where are you, Oniichan? _

"Do you guys hear that?" Jewelbeemon asked as he floated next to her and Kyubimon.

"It sounds like laughter," Cyberdramon said as Ryo narrowed his eyes in the distance.

"That way everyone," Ryo commanded as they followed the sound. They all ran, or flew for those who could fly, to an open clearing. On one of the stone buildings, stood Osamu and Devimon. Osamu was laughing evilly as Agumon stood in the center like a mindless slave. Three Airdramon were above him, guarding him most likely.

"AGUMON!" Taichi yelled to his partner, who only gazed at them blankly.

Osamu turned to them then with a cruel smile on his features. "Well, I was wondering when you pathetic Chosen would get here."

Ken sighed as her brother rallied up the Chosen. She rolled her eyes at them and kept her eyes on Agumon. Ken frowned.  _ Something is off. But what? What could be wrong?  _ Ken furrowed her brows when she didn't see an Evil Ring.  _ How is he being controlled then? _

"Osamu! Release Agumon!" Ryo yelled. "He didn't do anything!"

Oh, that was a lie. She and Ryo could guess what was swirling in Osamu's head. And in her opinion, it wasn't pretty.

"Ryo, Ryo, Ryo," Osamu chided in obvious disappointment. "Did you forget already the damage this Chosen and his partner caused?"

"That doesn't give you the right to enslave him!" Takeru yelled at the same time Hikari yelled: "We're sorry!"

Osamu ignored the both of them. "This  _ Digimon _ ," Osamu sneered as if it was a curse, "Fought with you and then betrayed you. They both did." Ken noticed Taichi trying to suppress a flinch at the reminder. "They caused too much suffering!" Osamu raised his voice, the hatred clearly visible. "They will pay," Osamu said darkly as he glared at Taichi through his glasses. Ken felt a shiver run down her spine as Osamu smile cruelly as he spoke. The dark tone and familiar worlds reminded her too much of their old enemy. "Starting with the one who started it all."

_ Millenniumon _ .

* * *

Osamu smirked at the Chosen as he lifted up his D-3.  _ Oh, this is going to be fun.  _ "Dark Evolve!!"

Just like before, his D-3 glowed a black light, which didn't bother him at all, and watched as the one who started it all glowed in a beautiful darkish purple. He watched as the stupid dino changed straight into his Perfect form.

"Agumon Dark Evolve! Metal Greymon!" When the light disappeared the blue Metal Greymon emerged in all his glory. Clearly showing that he was a Virus and no longer a Data type. The Digimon roared as he waited for his command.

He grinned widely at his enemies, enjoying the looks of horror and screams coming from the Chosen. He noticed twin looks of shock on Ryo’s and Ken's faces. In the back of his mind, he heard someone screaming for him to stop, but he paid it no mind. He was going to win this war.

_ I hope they are ready to play,  _ he thought as his mind briefly drifted back to the D-1 Tournament. He raised his right hand raised and snapped his index finger and thumb. The ground began to shake as he signaled for his front line forces.  _ Let's see how they like having their loved one taken away from them and put in harm's way. _

* * *

Taichi hated to admit that he froze the minute he heard that voice. The cold, dark voice that clung to the end of the Kaiser's words. He tried not to flinch at the harsh threat, hell, he deserved it. But he knew the meaning behind those words. The elder Ichijouji was angry for what happened to his sister and best friend. He had every right to be. He would be angry too if it was Hikari. Millenniumon, on the other hand, wanted revenge. Revenge against those that defeated him the first time and took his  _ partner _ away from him.

Taichi felt fear and dread encase him. The cruel smile and tone kept him frozen in place. The meaning of his words filled him with so much fear that it felt as if he was facing Millenniumon again for the first time. And worst of all, the thoughts of his partner Dark Evolving brought back very painful memories. Memories he wished could say buried.

Taichi never felt this helpless before. Staring at his partner felt a lot worse than when he forced him to become Skull Greymon when he was mad.  _ Is this how Ichijouji-kun felt when his sister was taken from him?  _ Taichi didn't move as the other Digimon attacked Metal Greymon.

"Sanctuary Bind!"

Taichi felt a rising panic. He knew it was impossible, but all he could think about was the possibility of Metal Greymon getting hurt. He struggled to get out of Daisuke's hold. He had to snap Agumon out of it. He had to!

"Agumon!"

Metal Greymon didn't respond, much to his dismay. He gritted his teeth as he heard Ryo yelling some commands.

"Hold the Dark Tyranomon and Airdramon back! We can't allow them to assist Metal Greymon!"

Taichi shifted his eyes away from Metal Greymon to see the two Tamers fighting against ten Dark Tyranomon and five Airdramon. Both Tamers were either swiping their cards or inserting chips into their digivices, powering the Digimon that were fighting the Kaiser's forces. It was amazing how they were able to hold back all those Digimon at once, while they struggled to keep Metal Greymon still.

Taichi panicked when Daisuke moved him away from his partner. "Daisuke, let me go!"

"Taichi-senpai," Daisuke grunted, "you can't! He's under the Kaiser's control!"

Taichi found himself returning to the time when Agumon first evolved to Skull Greymon. He couldn't get that image out of his head. He struggled harder this time and practically begged for them not to attack.

_ This is a bad idea,  _ a small voice in this head said.  _ You know they can't hurt him. We have to stop him. _

Taichi ignored the voice. All he could do was watch as Metal Greymon broke through his binds and attacked. Fladramon and Digmon got hit by Metal Greymon's missals before flying off. Taichi felt his eyes widen by the horrible mistake.

While they were busy with Metal Greymon, the rest of the Kaiser's forces managed to get the Tamers a few feet away from them. Taichi watched in horror as the Kaiser's forces pulled back the moment he and Metal Greymon flew close enough to the Tamers.

"Ryo! Ichijouji-san!" Taichi yelled as he saw the Kaiser throwing an Evil Ring with yellow engravings on it towards his sister.

* * *

Ryo grunted as he gave his partner more power. What was taking Taichi and the others so long? They should have been able to remove the Evil Ring by now.

Ryo blinked in confusion when the controlled Digimon began to pull back.  _ What in the world...?  _ Ryo didn't have time to ponder on that thought though. He immediately looked up when he heard Taichi's call. He sounded scared for some reason and rightfully so. Ryo paled when he saw an Evil Ring going towards Ken.

_ No!  _ Ryo's mind flashed back to when Ken pushed him out of the way when Millenniumon's released his Dark Seed before he turned to data. "Ken!" Ryo didn't think. He just reacted.

Ryo felt like he was in one of those movies in where everything was moving in slow motion. Ryo could feel the fear and the panic growing for Ken’s safety. He saw Ken look up to see him running towards her. He could see her eyes widening as she saw the Evil Ring that was going toward her an alarming speed.

Ryo felt a sad smile cross his features as he pushed Ken out of the way. The last thing he saw was Ken's horrified expression and the tears in her eyes before his mind was stripped away from him and replaced with emptiness.

**Tamers United Forces, Server Continent, Digital World**

Guilt. Grief. Pain. Heartbroken. Defeat. He never wanted to see Ken like that, ever, ever again. Ken had suffered so much in such a small amount of time. It was painful to see such a warm, kind person crumble into a fit of despair.

Daisuke sighed as he held Ken close.  _ First Agumon, now Akiyama-san. Who next? _

Daisuke sighed as he watched Ken sleep. Ken's navy brows were furrowed slightly as she slept unpeacefully. Daisuke noticed her bottom lip quivering slightly and he couldn't help but worry.

Ken, in a matter of better words, was a complete mess. When Akiyama was ringed, Metal Greymon grabbed him and flew away with Ken's brother. Ken had gone into a full fledged panic mode when she saw that. Seeing her best friend taken from her drove her to tears, literally. Jewelbeemon had restrained her when she tried to go after them, but not even the ‘mon that new Ken the longest could calm her down when she burst into tears. However, somehow, he was.

Daisuke had wonder how, but then remembered what V-mon said. He and Ken had this bond that connected them. Daisuke remembered that strange feeling that one time and then felt it again when she panicked and broke down into tears. It felt strange. Then again, it was nice to have a friend he could connect to.

Daisuke blinked when he heard Ken whimper and snuggled closer to him. Daisuke sighed and pulled her closer to him. He whispered words of comfort until she calmed down again. When she finally did, he let out a sigh of relief.

He rested against the headboard as he stared at the ceiling. He was glad Ken had extra rooms in her cottage. The place was quite big. He sighed as he heard the other talking among themselves in the living room. They were trying to make plans to stop the Kaiser, but without Ken, it was hard.

Daisuke ran his fingers through Ken's navy locks and wondered about Ken's mental state. The crying was bad. Ken had cried into his shoulder for hours (it felt like it at least) and refused to let him go.

_ She seemed so lost.  _ Daisuke frowned.  _ Defeated.  _ He shook his head to clear that thought.  _ I don't like that. She shouldn't be sad.  _ Daisuke narrowed his eyes in determination.  _ I promise, Ken-chan. I will save Akiyama-san. Millenniumon will not win. _


	14. Episode 13: Fighting For A Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chosen along with Cyberdramon, Harpymon, Buraimon, and Andiramon go to the Mountain of Friendship to find the Digimental of Friendship. However, they are attacked by Osamu's controlled Flymon and Metal Greymon, who had been waiting for them. Ryo finds himself held prisoner at the Kaiser's flying base and learns some disturbing news. Ken determined to find Ryo gathers the help of her two online friends: Wallace Montgomery from Colorado, USA and Jianliang Lee from Shinjuku, Japan.

**Unknown Location, Digital World**

Everything didn't go exactly as he planned. He had wanted to capture his sister, but he did like the results of his Evil Ring for humans. Although, he wasn't sure if he liked having a non-talking best friend. Osamu silently watched his mindless best friend as he walked into the spacious bedroom he had prepared for him.

The room was a simple room with sky blue walls. On the right side of the wall, he had installed two viewing windows to see the outside and to let light in. In the room, there was a king size bed with dark blue sheets and yellow pillows, a dresser with some clothing that was similar to his own Kaiser attire, a desk with some paper and pens, and full bathroom. Attached to the bedpost, Osamu had on a long silver chain with an iron shackle at the end. The chain would be long enough for Ryo to walk around and even go to the bathroom. But it was not long enough for him to get to the iron door. He didn't want him escaping now, did he?

Osamu watched with interest as Ryo obediently sat on the bed like he told him to. Ryo's dull blue-brown orbs stared blankly at him as he waited for his next command. Osamu admired his best friend for a moment on how non-Ryo-like he was acting. As much as he liked Ryo not attacking him or yelling at him, he couldn't fight the feeling that something was wrong with this picture. He had known Ryo for a while now and seeing him not talking, or planning, or yelling, or making a smart ass comment was…odd. Osamu wasn't sure if he liked this new obedient Ryo. Osamu wasn't sure why, but he actually missed their stupid fights and heated banters.

With a shrug on his confused thoughts, Osamu walked towards the bed and grabbed the shackle from the bedpost. Osamu swiftly attached the shackle to Ryo's right ankle and locking it in place with a key. He admired his handiwork as the chain rattled a bit as it hit both the ground and the metal frame of the bed. Osamu smirked. There was no why Ryo could get out of this one; at least, not without Cyberdramon's help.

Once Ryo was chained to the bed, Osamu reached for his pocket to retrieve a black remote with a red and green button. With a smug smile plastered on his face, he pressed the red button to deactivate the Evil Ring on his friend.

It took a moment for Ryo to come back to his senses once the Evil Ring was turned off. Ryo's dull eyes returned to awareness, followed by confusion. Ryo blinked his blue-brown orbs for a fraction of a second in total confusion before he whipped his head around the room. Ryo's eyes were wide in shock as he inspected the room he was in. Ryo's eyes swept to the chain on his ankle and moved his leg slightly to see how heavy it was.

Ryo's eyes soon returned to him with a glare. "You are a sadist," Ryo grumbled as he continued to glare at him, clearly not amused that he was chained to a bed.

Osamu smiled in satisfaction as he moved his Kaiser glasses to rest on top of his head. Ah, he had his friend back. "I thought you would say that," Osamu said with a chuckle. "I hope you like your room."

"And what makes you think I will be staying?" Ryo growled darkly. "The others will come and find me before the end of the week."

Osamu tilted his head a bit to the side as he regarded his friend silently. He was still smiling at his friend, making Ryo glare at him in suspicion. "I think you might want to rethink your little rescue plan."

"And why is that, Ichijouji?" Ryo asked with a slight frown.

Osamu backed up toward the open door and leaned on the door frame. "Check outside."

Ryo blinked and stared at him. Osamu gestured towards the window with his gloved hand. Ryo continued to frown at him before sighing and doing what he was told. Ryo stood up and walked towards the window, the chain rattling as he did so. Ryo stared out the window curiously before gasping in shock.

"You gotta be kidding me!"

"What, don't believe what you see?" Osamu asked as he saw Ryo stagger back.

"You have a flying base above the clouds?" Ryo asked, his brows raised in shock.

"Ingenious isn't it?" he asked with a huge grin, spreading his arms wide in emphasis. "My new base is never in one place," he told him. "And what better way for you enemy not to find you? Even if they did, I would be long gone." He regarded his friend with a laugh. "I hope you enjoy your stay Ryo. Cause you will be here for a while." Osamu spun around on his heel and left the room, closing and locking the door behind him before Ryo could gather his wits.

"ICHIJOUJI!"

"I'll have Impmon bring you dinner tonight!" he yelled before walking away to attend some pressing matters.

"OSAMU!"

**Tamers United Forces, Server Continent, Digital World**

Ken stared blankly at the picture on her desk. It was a picture of the three of them when they came upon a pretty waterfall in the Digital World during the war. In the picture, she was sitting a rock with Wormmon in her lap. Ryo was standing towards her right with V-mon on his shoulder and Osamu was on her left with Impmon, who had a mischievous smile on his features as he had a small dark energy ball on his fingertip. They were all smiling (and, of course, Ryo and V-mon were showing a peace sign) while a waterfall was coming down in the background. Ken smiled sadly at the picture. It was one of her favorite memories.

Osamu and Ryo were actually getting along on that day. They were getting over their differences and Ken believed that was when they found all the Digimentals and released their powers to reverse the damage Millenniumon had caused, thus allowing them to reunite. Although, Millenniumon managed to get the drop on them, again and separated them the next day. But overall, it was a good memory.

Ken sighed as she thought about Ryo. The thought of him being ringed brought her to tears. Why did he push her out of the way?

_ "KEN!" Ken was startled when she heard Ryo yelling. He sounded scared, worried even. Ken looked up and noticed that Ryo was running towards her. _

_ Something sparkly caught her eye. But what she saw made her freeze in shock. Coming her way was an Evil Ring. Ken found herself frozen in place. This same situation reminded her of when she pushed Ryo out of the way when Millenniumon's seed was coming straight for them. _

_ Ken knew she should at least dodge, move, or something. But she couldn't. She couldn't get out of her shock. _

_ But when Ryo pushed her out of the way...just like that time. Ken could only look at Ryo in shock and horror as he took the ring for her. _

_ No! This could not be happening. This could not be happening. Ryo! _

Ken sighed as she shook the memory away. She sighed as she heard the others discussing how to get Ryo and Agumon back from her brother. It had been two long hours or so since she passed out from crying. She had long since sent Daisuke away. He protested, but she wanted to be alone.

Ken closed her eyes and wondered where her brother took Ryo. Better yet, what would Osamu make Ryo do? Ken covered her mouth to cover a sob.

"Hey, it's Koushrio-kun!" Taichi yelled from the living room. Ken blinked as she took out her own D-Terminal (which she silenced an hour ago) to see that Izumi emailed all of them. However, it wasn't his message that interested her. Ken was interested with the first email from Impmon. Ken curiously opened the message, her eyes widening as she read its content.

**Mountain of Friendship, Server Continent, Digital World**

The Kaiser stared at the Digimon's head boredly as they traveled through the Digital World towards their next location after putting up his latest Dark Tower. He had decided to set his traps for the Chosen. He knew the Chosen would come after him at some point. Why not let them come to him? He smirked as he saw the Crest of Friendship carved onto a mountain. He knew they would come here soon. It was only a matter of time.

He got off Metal Greymon and plotted where to place his next trap. He glanced at his computer and smiled when several more white squares turned black. It wouldn't be long before he completely conquered the Digital World. He glanced at Metal Greymon and frowned. As much as he enjoyed torturing the Chosen and their pets, he found himself becoming bored. He was a good test subjected for improving his Evil Rings. Although, he preferred to torturing the Chosen. If they couldn't save their  _ friend  _ then they would become discouraged and go away in despair. He smirked. That was a good idea actually. The Chosen were stupid that way.

He let out a loud, evil laugh that seemed to be mixed with something he could not place.  _ Let the Chosen come and try. It would be fun when they realized they are no match for me. This is going to be so much fun. _

**Tamers United Forces, Server Continent, Digital World**

Daisuke frowned as the others talked about fighting Metal Greymon. He understood where Taichi was coming from. They had to save Agumon. They could only do that by getting that Evil Spiral off. But they would have to attack him to do it. Daisuke wasn't sure if he could attack a friend, even if it was to free them.

"I don't know if I can attack Taichi-senpai's Digimon," he murmured softly as he stared at Ken's door. Daisuke hadn't expected a response. He was just speaking to himself, so he was caught off guard when Takeru answered him.

"We have no choice in that matter."

Daisuke turned to the younger blond. Did he really just say that? "What you talking about, Takaishi-kun? Of course, we have a choice."

"The only way to save Agumon is to fight him. If we don't, we can't save him." The others remained silent as Takeru spoke. Daisuke noticed that Iori and Miyako (who had shown up a little while ago) were frowning slightly.

"I don't know guys," Miyako murmured as she held onto Hawkmon. "Metal Greymon is a Perfect level Digimon. We hardly stand a chance against him with our Digimon."

"And we weren't able to get the Evil Spiral off either," Iori added as he looked at his D-Terminal, most likely going over the email they got from Koushrio.

"Exactly! How are we supposed to save him if we can't even do that?" Daisuke challenged. Takeru frowned at him. His hands clenching and unclenching slightly as he remained silent.

"We have to do our best," he said, which didn't help their current situation. Daisuke opened his mouth to retort but was silenced when Ken's door opened. They all look to see the Tamer quietly exiting her room. Ken still had a sad frown on her features as she slowly walked towards them. Her eyes were slightly red and puffy but seemed to have gone down a bit.

"Oh Ichijouji-san," Taichi greeted with a smile as he put the headset in his ear. "We were just figuring out ways to get the Evil Spiral off Agumon. Do you think you can help us out?"

Ken stopped to look at him but didn't seem to respond. Her expression was emotionless, which really bothered him. She also didn't have that happy spark that was usually in her eyes. Daisuke didn't like that look on her face. Taichi turned to Yamato with a concerned frown. "Ichijouji-san?" Yamato asked before Taichi started frowning with uneasiness.

"Okay, I guess that could work. But wait, where are you going now?" Taichi asked as Ken started leaving the living room. She stopped at the edge of the archway and glanced back at them. Daisuke felt concerned. Her face was emotionless and stiff and...tired. She looked distant and drained. "Are you sure? He seems very angry right now. I don't think it's a good idea." Taichi soon sighed at whatever Ken told him. "Alright, I understand. But be careful." Ken nodded and smiled slightly at him, but Daisuke knew it was a false one. It looked forced and didn't hold any warmth to it.

Daisuke kept his gaze on his friend as she turned away from them and left the cottage. "What she say?" Daisuke asked in concern.

Taichi shifted nervously. "She said that she can assemble a team for us. It will have at least three or four Perfect Digimon." He frowned. "She's worried about Cyberdramon and decided to go check up on him. She didn't say when she'll be back, though."

"But didn't he go a little crazy when Akiyama-san got taken?" Takeru asked with a frown. He looked a bit uneasy at the mention of Akiyama's Digimon. He had gone on a full-blown freak-out, attacking everything in sight, when Akiyama got taken. It had taken Jewelbeemon a while to calm him down.

Taichi nodded nervously. "Yeah, he is. I hope he's okay. He was pretty upset when Ryo got taken. However, I'm worried about Ichijouji-san too. She wasn't handling Ryo's capture very well either." The others fell quiet, unsure of how to respond to that.

Daisuke looked at the front door with a concerned frown as he held V-mon close. V-mon hadn't said a word for hours now. He must be taking it hard too.  _ I hope she's okay. She's a mess without Akiyama-san. Hopefully, we can get him back. _

* * *

"Cyber Nail!" The mannequin collapsed upon contact as the shockwaves tore into its flesh. The mannequin was completely destroyed before it was replaced by ten more. Thanks to Ken and her programming, they were able to create opponents that completely regenerated and multiplied when destroyed, depending on the setting level. Currently, he had it set to the highest level, allowing constant regeneration, perfect for continuous fighting. Cyberdramon merely growled in anger as he tore through them with his claws.

Every single shred, every, single cut, reminded him of his failure to protect Ryo from the Kaiser. Yes, the Kaiser. He would not refer him as Osamu Ichijouji. That boy was being controlled at the moment and not present. He growled as he felt the raging thirst to destroy. It had been years since he felt this thirst to this extreme. When he first evolved to this form, he felt the same hazy anger that made him attack anything in his path. He knew it was because of Millenniumon's rage, his need to destroy, was clashing with his need to protect Ryo and his friends. They were constantly fighting against each other for control of one body

It was bad the first time it happened. He had gone completely out of control one day when they were attacked by a wild Digimon. It was the first time he evolved. It happened a few weeks after Ryo won the tournament. Ryo had wanted to look at some cards at a shop in Shinjuku. 

Back then, they knew the Four Holy Beast had their own sectors of the Digital that they controlled after it was fixed. They were used to Qinglongmon's and never really ventured that deep into the Digital World. So it was a bit surprising when they actually crossed over territories when they were looking for a TV. They were both shocked when they stumbled upon Zhuqiaomon's sector of the Digital World. Unlike the lush, lively, and usually safe territory of Qinglongmon's sector, Zhuqiaomon's sector was wild and desolate. The place was like a desert, a wasteland, tumbleweeds and all.

At the time, he was Strikedramon. He hadn't evolved naturally to his Perfect level like Wormmon had at one point (considering he wasn't part of the war like the Veteran Virus was). But due to his training with his partner and Ken's Stingmon, he had become strong enough to take down Perfect Digimon. Strikedramon had remembered how horrified it was to be in that sector. It was like survival of the fittest. They hadn't been in that desert that long when they were suddenly attacked by a powerful Perfect. He had been so scared for his partner's life that he evolved to his Perfect form — Cyberdramon.

He had defeated the Digimon of course, but that's when things went terribly wrong. After dealing with the Digimon, Millenniumon had awoken from within him and started fighting for control. As a result, (he hadn't known it at the time) he attacked villages and towns. He attacked Digimon after Digimon that could possibly satisfy his thirst for a worthy opponent, one that could stop the clashing pains from his two personalities. 

He hadn't known it at the time, but when he attacked a village, he had injured Ryo when he tried to stop him from hurting an older Digimon couple. When Ryo's screams reached his ears, he paused. In that moment, Millenniummon paused. It was as if he was conflicted on what to do. But it was that pause that allowed him to get a firm grip over their shared minds and pushed Millenniumon to the far corner of his mind. When he had full control again, his hazed mind cleared. But what he saw when he realized what happened, horrified him. Ryo had a huge cut on his leg. Blood pooled from the huge gash. It made him sick. He remembered seeing Ryo calling to him as his pale face contorted in pain. And what worse? The cut was made by his own claw.

Cyberdramon shook the memory away as he angrily destroyed more mannequins. He had felt so guilty, so ashamed, but Ryo didn't blame him. Instead, he (along with Ken) helped train him to control his anger. It had been a long couple of years. Ryo had several cuts and scars because of him. But they’ve healed and were barely noticeable because of the ancient healing flowers that Ken found long ago and began regrowing at their base. But still, he still felt horrified every time he saw Ryo with a new cut or gash as a result of his loose temper. But they had managed it. With the help of Ken, they were able to silence Millenniumon within him. He just had to remember to not give into his taunts and crude comments about him taking Ryo away.

But with Ryo captured and under the Kaiser's control, he found himself slipping again.

_ You allowed our Ryo to get captured,  _ Millenniumon taunted from their shared minds.

_ SHUT UP!  _ he yelled as he destroyed more mannequins.

Millenniumon laughed evilly, which really pissed him off.  _ Why? Is poor Monodramon upset that he couldn't save our partner from my puppet?  _ Cyberdramon felt his anger spike at the mention of Ken's brother. He knew that Millenniumon was just using Osamu Ichijouji to resurrect himself. If that happened, then the sacrifice he did back then would be pointless and they would be at another war.

_ You think this is funny!? I'm telling you it's not! How dare you use an innocent for your sick and twisted games! Not only will I get Ryo back but Osamu too! And you will go back to that hole I put you in! You will not return! _

Millenniumon laughed as if he was a little Baby who had just been born. But before he could reply he was suddenly pushed away by a familiar warmth. The warm reminded him of a gentle flower. But why? When he came back to his senses, he felt a small gentle hand on his chest. He was horrified to see a huge hole in the ground, that he unknowingly created while arguing with Millenniumon. He glanced away from the huge hole to Ken. Ken didn't look any better than he did. Her eyes with slightly red and puffy from crying. Cyberdramon noticed with a frown that the gentle, lively spark that usually surrounded Ken was dull. Ken wasn't smiling either; she seemed withdrawn.

Cyberdramon sighed as he bent down and wrapped his arms around the preteen. Ken had instantly snuggled into his chest for whatever comfort he could give and maybe vice versa. "I'm sorry Ken," he found himself saying with a tinge of guilt. "I let him get to me."

Ken and Ryo were probably the only two people to help repress Millenniumon and force him to the far corners of his mind. He should have realized that the gentle warmth was Ken. Ryo's energy was like a flowing river. It could be harsh and violent, taking out everything in its path, but it could be gentle and provide nourishment. Ken's energy, on the other hand, was like a gentle flower. A delicate flower that was beautiful, unique, and easily hurt. However, the flower could be just as dangerous and deadly.

Cyberdramon was startled from his inner musing when he felt Ken shifting in his arms. He looked at the young girl as he loosened his gentle hold. Ken looked at him and to his surprise, there was a small bright fire that Ryo loved so much. Cyberdramon inwardly snickered. Ken was so oblivious to Ryo's feelings. And if what Wormmon's told him was right about his partner (which he usually was) Ken felt the same way but was too busy to really pay attention to whatever feelings she had for her best friend. Although, Wormmon did tell him that Ken had an instant crush on him when they first met.

_ "It's okay, Cyberdramon," _ Ken signed.  _ "I was glad I was able to push him back when I did." _

Cyberdramon nodded. "Are we leaving to save Ryo?" he asked; he hoped so. He missed Ryo and was ready to fight. He wasn't sure if he was going to chase that damn angel or not.

Ken pressed her lips together into a tight frown. He really hated when she did that.  _ "I would like to say yes, but things just got complicated." _

"What could be more troublesome than the Chosen's failure to destroy the Evil Spiral and allowing Ryo to get captured?" he asked, trying not to snarl his frustration or to allow his anger to get the better of him, again. He was always so angry in this form. He couldn't wait to be Monodramon again.

_ "I got an email for Impmon." _ Cyberdramon felt a bit relieved to hear that. It might seem to others that he hated Impmon when he was Devimon, but that was not true. Impmon was a good friend in a difficult situation. Impmon had to keep his cover when he was with his partner. To others, he was the Kaiser's lap dog and constantly did what he was told. However, in reality, he was their spy. He helped them by giving them information and warnings on the Kaiser's Millenniumon induced plans. He also, at the same time, had to make the battles convincing, which wasn't hard. Since as Devimon, he was very, very annoying and troublesome. Although, it could be because he was a Vaccine, while Devimon was a Virus with a cunning and fiendish personality. He wasn't sure what was worse.

"What he say?"

Ken's facial expression turned into a hopeful one.  _ "At the very moment, Oniichan has not done anything to him. He locked him up in a very spacious room and doesn't seem to want to do anything bad to him or use him for his conquest. He even turned off the Evil Ring. Of course, Ryo is not happy about being locked up, though." _

This caught his attention. If Ryo was on the Kaiser's base then that would be a good thing. Impmon had given them a description of the base and the usual layout of it. However, there's some kind of jammer on it, so it's hard to track it down. They had been trying for months now. Impmon even gave them coordinates of where the base was. But what they get there, there was nothing to be found. They assumed it was because he never stayed in one place for very long. But how he was able to move his base around without anyone noticing and quickly still puzzled him.

"I guess that's a good thing," he said. "He's not completely gone yet, then, and still cares deeply for him." That was true too. Osamu and Ryo were best friends. Cyberdramon had seen their friendship when he hatched and lived in the Human World for a period of time. But after this reign, he and Wormmon had decided to stay in the Digital World and help the Digimon with their training when their partners weren't there. But they did return to the Human World from time to time after a long day, especially now that the Chosen decided to show their faces. Cyberdramon knew Osamu was still in there. He was still fighting the Dark Seed, even if he and Millenniummon didn't know it.

_ "I think so too," _ Ken smiled brightly at him. Cyberdramon smiled as well. It was so nice to see Ken genuinely smiling after everything that happened. It was always a rare gift to see.  _ "It means he's safe for now. _ " Ken's smile fell a bit, though, making him look at her in concern.  _ "It will take awhile to find him, though. Impmon said the reason we couldn't find the base was because it's a flying base. Oniichan is never in the same spot for more than a few hours." _

He snorted. That explained a lot. How else would the Kaiser move from place to place in a matter of hours? He frowned in thought. It would be very hard to find the base and Ryo, as much as that hurt his pride. Also, if the base was constantly on the move then (depending on the altitude) they could be right under their digi-noses and they wouldn't even know. That was a disturbing thought. And then his thoughts turned bitter and regretful.  _ How are we going to find you Ryo? I failed to protect you and Ken. I understand you did it to protect Ken. Qinglongmon only knows how much you like her. But there has to be a way to find you. It's not like we can track your digivice and- _

"Can we track Ryo's digivice and crest?" he asked expectantly as he abruptly stopped his thoughts at the sudden idea.

Ken poised her lips in a way that Ryo always said was adorable. Her bangs framed her face as she tilted her head bit in thought.  _ "Maybe. I have Ryo's signature plugged into my D-3, but he would have to be within a certain mile range." _ Cyberdramon deflated at this.  _ "However, if I rework the algorithm and coding I could expand the perimeter. And there's also the jammer on Oniichan's base. So I could…" _

Cyberdramon soon found himself zoning out as Ken started getting technical with her explanation. Ryo often did the same thing and could go on and on. Usually, he would zone out or fall asleep. Besides, he didn't know half of what she said.

"So how long would it take?" he asked interrupting the girl calmly. He didn't want her to think he had absolutely no idea on half of the stuff she just said. Ken blinked at him before responding to his question.

_ "A couple of weeks at max," _ Ken replied before smiling knowingly at him.  _ "You had no idea what I said, did you?" _ Damn, he'd been found out!

"All I got was that we have to rework some coding and other stuff and something about the jammer. And I'll like you know that that stuff sounds complicated!" he half-heartedly complained, knowing full well that Ken knew he wasn't as tech-savvy as Wormmon or Impmon was. Hell, he doubted V-mon understood half of this stuff when he was partnered to Ryo at first. He guessed they were in the same boat.

_ "Not really," _ she signed with an amused smile.  _ "Just time-consuming." _ Ken shrugged before continuing.  _ "Anyway, there's more." _

"What now?"

_ "Oniichan is going to attack with Metal Greymon and Flymon. He's most likely trying to draw out the Chosen into a trap." _

"He knows they don't stand a chance. They hardly survived the last time with the way they are. They're going to need our help with the way they were fighting."

Ken nodded. _ "That's why I want you, Harpymon, Buraimon, and Andiramon to go with the Chosen." _

"What?! Why?" Cyberdramon didn't want to go anywhere with these weak Chosen. He had nothing against them personally. But they were too soft and pathetic for his liking.

"You are the strongest Perfect we have," Ken told him firmly with stern eyes.  _ "I need you to at least assist the Chosen with Metal Greymon. I'm not sure what Oniichan is planning and I don't think it's a good idea for me to go either." _ Cyberdramon nodded. The Kaiser might try to attempt another kidnapping and that would be bad. They could not risk it.  _ "Besides, I want to start tracking down Ryo." _ She paused for a moment.  _ "But first I think I might email a favor to my internet friends." _

Cyberdramon didn't comment on the internet friends. He couldn't remember the two boys names anyway. "Fine, where's it's at?"

_ "The Mountain Region where the Digimental of Friendship is." _

"The Mountain of Friendship?"

**Mountain of Friendship, Server Continent, Digital World**

Daisuke was still having a hard time understanding what the others told him earlier. He couldn't understand how fighting had anything to do with friendship. It confused him a bit.

_ I don't understand. I don't want to fight Agumon, yet we have no choice. I don't want to hurt him. But what does Taichi-senpai and Yamato-san fighting have to do with friendship? It doesn't make sense. _ His thoughts turned to the Tamers. _ Ken-chan and Akiyama-san are fighting against a good friend and brother. Is their situation similar to what we are doing now? I know the Kaiser is a threat. He has to be stopped. But we never fought him directly. He always uses the Digimon to do his dirty work. It's always Akiyama-san who gets into fistfights with the Kaiser. They are best friends from what V-mon tells me. So why? Why do they fight their friends? Do they do it to save them? _ He sighed. His head was really starting to hurt. He really wished Ken was here. He wasn't sure why the girl decided not to come with them. Then again, she was still very upset with Ryo's capture. Maybe it was best if she didn't come after all. She seemed exhausted and withdrawn when he saw her. Besides, she didn't return to the cottage when Cyberdramon arrived with their help. He wondered where she was and what she was doing at the moment.

"Daisuke-kun, why don't you try?" Daisuke blinked as he snapped out of his troubled thought. He looked at Taichi, only to notice that they all failed to lift the Digimental. He glanced at the black Digimental with uncertainty. Would he be able to lift it? He was still confused about friendship and fighting. Clearly, it couldn't be his. Besides, he refused to attack a friend.

"I don't know, Taichi-senpai. It might not even be mine."

Taichi and Yamato frowned at him. "What makes you say that?" Yamato asked, his blue eyes staring him down challengingly.

"I still don't understand how fighting your friends has anything to do with friendship. You shouldn't fight your friends, it's not right. I know we have to save Agumon, but there has to be another way."

Taichi and Yamato looked at each other as he spoke. A look passed between them (Daisuke vaguely wondered what they were thinking.) before they pushed him towards the Digimental. Daisuke looked at them in total bafflement. Did they not get what he was saying moments ago?

"OH, JUST HURRY UP AND PICK IT UP!" Cyberdramon snarled at him, while the other three Digimon with him just sighed.

"All right! All right!" he yelled at the angry Digimon. He wasn't sure why Ken sent Cyberdramon with them. He was clearly very upset and now had an even bigger anger management issue. He sighed and placed his hands on the Digimental, but it would budge. "See?" he looked at the Digimon and pointed to the Digimental. "It's not mine!"

The looks of shock were clearly visible on his friends' faces as they glanced at each other in confusion. If it wasn't his then who did it belong to? Cyberdramon growled at him, baring his teeth, before turning his back to him. Daisuke gritted his teeth at the Digimon. He was more than ready to yell at the Digimon.  _ What was his problem?  _ But before he could say anything a loud painful buzzing — or was that howling — reached their ears. Daisuke's hands quickly went to cover his ears.

"AHH! What's that noise!"

Everyone was suddenly alarmed when Andiramon yelled, "MOVE!" Daisuke looked up just in time to see a Digimon that looked like a huge bee coming towards them. The bee screeched as he sent red pointy stingers at them. They all gasped as they either dodged or attacked in Cyberdramon's case.

"What is that?" Daisuke yelled as Cyberdramon roared angrily as his claws glowed before attacking with his Erase Claw attack. It was scary how the stingers were completely destroyed upon contact.

"That's Flymon," Buraimon answered as he sliced a stinger in half. "He's an Adult, Virus Digimon. Be very careful with this one Chosen. Flymon can fly at extremely high speed and can paralyze his opponent's sense of hearing through his howling noise. And as you can see, his special move is Deadly Sting."

Daisuke gulped as the Tamer's Digimon tried to protect them. However, there was more than they could destroy. Many of the stingers bounced off their weapons and dug into the ground or just missed the four Digimon altogether and landed right in front of them. Daisuke found himself jumping back with V-mon when he said they were poisonous. He didn't want to get hit by those things. Unfortunately, Patamon wasn't so lucky.

"PATAMON!"

**Digimon Kaiser’s Flying Base, Digital World**

The rattling of the chains severely annoyed him as he paced. He glared at everything (and yet nothing at all) as Impmon sat on the bed, watching him with a concerned frown. The Child had come in with his dinner: steamed rice, chicken, and mixed veggies. However, Ryo was not hungry. His thoughts were in a turmoil of plans of escaping and worries about his partner and Ken.

He had inspected the room earlier. He was able to walk to the windows, which only showed the white fluffy clouds of the Digital World. He couldn't tell where they were, though. He could see the ground. Ryo was able to walk into the bathroom. It was very stylish. It had white marble walls, a sink, toilet, and a shower with a velvet color curtain. If it wasn't for the fact that he knew he was a prisoner on Osamu's base, he would have thought he was at a five-star hotel. That's how fancy it was. Ryo had even looked through the dresser. He was not amused. In the drawers were white boxers (which were his size), black socks, a white undershirt, tight black pants, and a blue and yellow shirt that was way too fancy for his tastes and had paddings on it. Ryo even gagged at the cape he saw. Osamu had prepared this for when they would join him and have prepared similar clothing that matched the awful Kaiser outfit.

He knew Osamu had bad tastes, but still.

After being discouraged with the dresser, he went to the desk. The desk was a simple wooden desk with a lamp. There were drawers, which he looked, though. However, there was one drawer that was locked. He assumed that was where Osamu locked his D-Ark, D-Terminal, and cards, sadly. On the desk were blank pieces of paper, some pens and pencils, and some crayons. Oh, what was he…five?

Ryo stopped his pacing and ran his hand through his brown hair in frustration. He was unable to reach the front door. The door seemed to be made of iron. He had tried to touch it. He wasn't even able to touch the stupid door with his fingers. So much for his escape plan.

Ryo groaned in frustration as he sat on the bed next to Impmon. The shackle was painfully rubbing against his skin. The stupid thing was made of iron and was about three inches thick, maybe more. It would be impossible to get it off without a key, or with a Digimon with very strong strength.

"Can't you do anything, Impmon?" he asked for the ten time since he came in with his food.

Impmon sighed. "I'm sorry Ryo. I can't. Osamu has the key locked in his room somewhere. I could try finding it, but I would have to be very careful. I don't want to make him think I'm going against him. Who knows what would happen if he did? I fear I might lose him to that dead God."

Ryo sighed. Impmon was right. As long as Impmon was with him to keep him sane, there was still a chance to reach their Osamu. Impmon would have to pretend he was their enemy, but at the same time help them help Osamu. It was a lot for the Child to handle. But it's not like it wasn't something they couldn't handle. But still, this situation sucked royally.

"We would pretty much be screwed," Ryo said with another sigh as he reached for his chopsticks and plucked a chicken off the plate. The chicken was very good. It was slightly tangy and sweet. God, he didn't realize how hungry he was as he continued to eat.

"Yeah." There was a tinge of sadness in his voice. Ryo knew Impmon had a lot of pressure on his shoulders. Osamu was becoming more and more…well, meaner and sadistic. Osamu was going so far as kidnapping and humiliating his enemies and making them suffer. Ryo could not believe Millenniumon's influence was that strong. He was very, very worried.

Ryo continued to eat his food in silence. He, for once, wasn't sure what to say to make the Digimon feel better. They were in a very sticky situation and he didn't like it one bit. Ryo was so lost in this thoughts that he was startled when Impmon started to laugh. "You know there is a bright side to this horrible situation."

"What would that be?" he asked as he put his chopsticks on the empty plate and picked up the glass of water.

"You and Ken have been trying to locate the base for months," he said. "Now you are in it."

Roy's eyes widen in realization. "You're right. With me inside, Ken could probably track my D-Ark." Impmon nodded.

"I hope she works fast," Impmon mumbled. Ryo frowned at the worried tone in his voice.

"Why? What's going on?"

"Osamu is planning on making a Digimon."

Ryo groaned. This couldn't be happening. Millenniumon had already started planning his return. "Which one?" he was afraid to ask as he felt a slight fear of seeing Millenniumon again in the flesh.

"Chimairamon."

**Mountain of Friendship, Server Continent, Digital World**

The Kaiser watched the Chosen as the two fought. The little Patamon was held in Flymon's sharp claws, waiting to be ringed.  _ Pathetic,  _ he thought gleefully as the other voice laughed.

**_They are falling apart. Look at them,_** the voice said darkly with a sinister laugh, **_The boy doesn't want to fight! Oh, how foolish._**

The Kaiser scowled at the two Chosen as they fought. The boy was hesitating because he didn't want to hurt the little Digimon. What a joke? He, Ken, and Ryo didn't have that luxury when they fought during the war. They were forced to fight and delete Digimon. They were forced to protect themselves. They were forced to endure the pain and loneliness and fear that came with war. He was constantly at odds with Ryo back then. He remembered them fighting all the time. Half of his plans sometimes lead to them getting hurt or endangered. He was very protective of his sister and fought with their so called leader when Ken's safety was involved. However, they didn't fight because they were friends. At that point in time, he hated Ryo with all his heart. They fought because of the stress and his need to protect his sister.

These fools, however, knew nothing of their struggle. They knew nothing of their pain. They were content with unringing his slaves but refused to kill. It was plain as day. They were worthless pawns in a time of war if they couldn't get their little heads to fight for what they wanted. 

Hesitation. Not wanting to hurt a friend. Not wanting to delete a Digimon. Refusing to fight a friend. Pathetic! They were worthless. There was no use for worthless pawns in war. They would need to be eliminated.

"Are they for real?" Andiramon asked Cyberdramon. "I thought the Chosen were supposed to be a team. Are these the ones that really saved us from the Dark Masters." Cyberdramon snarled in response. Someone was not happy.

"If they fight among themselves, then I see no point in helping them," Cyberdramon said and the other two Digimon agreed. He found that very interesting, so they were not going to intervene.  _ I wonder why. _

"Will you two stop fighting?" the Chosen with the Holsmon yelled. "This is not the time to fight!"

The Kaiser smirked at the scene. The Chosen really were pathetic. He was going to enjoy seeing them cry when they lose another Digimon. "If you're fighting is all you can do  _ Chosen, _ " he said with a sneer. "Then you are just as worthless and pathetic as I thought." He laughed darkly at the Chosen, ignoring the stiffening and panic expressions on their faces. "I'm going to enjoy tearing you all apart. Starting with you." The Kaiser stared darkly at the Chosen of Hope with a cruel smile before turning to the little Patamon.

**_YEESSS! Ring him! Ring him! Ring him! Punish him for his interference,_** the voice chanted with obvious malice and glee.

"No! Patamon! PATAMON!"

* * *

Cyberdramon snarled at the Chosen. He hated to admit it, but the Kaiser might be right about the Chosen. They didn't seem to have a backbone or courage to fight. He was annoyed to great lengths when the Chosen of Hope began running towards the Virus Metal Greymon. He was still fast, even with Ryo not here, but he was annoyed with the Chosen's stupidity. He picked up the Chosen and threw him without care to Buraimon, who caught him with ease. Cyberdramon ignored the panic screams and protests of the Chosen as he attacked Metal Greymon. It was mere coincidence that Garurumon came at that moment, destroying the Evil Spiral and saving the little runt at the same time.

He barely glanced at the Chosen's Digimon as they helped. Well, he wouldn't call it help. They were still hesitant to attack Metal Greymon, especially Motomiya Daisuke.  _ No wonder Ken told me to go with them. They have no spine, no will to get the job done. _

Cyberdramon held in his anger, though, and ordered his ex-trainees to attack and restrain Metal Greymon. It was difficult without the added boost from his partner and with the Chosen Digimon getting in the way. They kept trying to not hurt MetalGreymon, which irritated him and even apologized to Yagami Taichi.  _ Morons. No wonder Ryo gets annoyed with them. They need to get their act together if they want to save their friend. _

**Tamers United Forces, Server Continent, Digital World**

Wormmon entered the room; he was very concerned for his partner. He knew how much Ken cared for Ryo. She might be currently distracted by what was going on, but he knew how she felt. He was greatly upset for his partner when she broke down into tears when Ryo got captured. He hated seeing tears in those amethyst orbs. It was heartbreaking to watch. He preferred seeing Ken happy and full of life like she should be.

"Ken-chan?" he asked as he found her in Ryo's office, typing on the computer. Ryo's office had everything a computer geek wanted: a library of books, a computer attached to other equipment, a table filled with maps of the Digital World, walkie talkie for emergencies, vials and tubes for testing, and herbs for medicine for every situation.

Ken stopped typing and turned to him. He was slightly relieved to see her smiling at him.  _ "Yes, Wormmon?" _

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. He was still worried that she would break down again. "You've been in here for awhile."

Ken smiled at him softly as she stretched slightly in her seat.  _ "I'm fine, Wormmon," _ she signed.  _ "I'm reworking some programming so we can track Ryo's D-Ark. He's on Osamu's new base. A flying base." _

Wormmon blinked. A flying base? Well, that explained why they couldn't find him.  _ "That explains a lot actually," _ he mumbled as he crawled up the side of the table.  _ "Any progress?" _

_ "A little. Though, I'm waiting for him to email me back." _

Wormmon blinked in confusion. Ken had a few internet buddies that she chatted with. Apparently, there was this video game called Digimon: Digital Monsters (the same ones that create the cards Ryo used) when Ryo joined that tournament about two years ago.

Ken had met a boy there and had become interested in that game, which was very popular there. It was funny how humans thought they created these V-Pets of them first and that they created Digimon. Of course, Ken had got along with this boy very well. When he got a Digimon partner, Ken had to tell him about the Digital World and Digimon in general. It didn't help to have new Tamers think Digimon were just a game or not living creatures. However, Shinjuku was connected to Zhuqiaomon's sector of the Digital World, so it took awhile to explain since they lived in Qinglongmon's sector; the sectors were very different from each other. But he took it pretty well.

"Which one are you talking about? The one from Shinjuku or the one from Colorado?"

"Both actually. I'm talking to Lee-kun right now. Haven't gotten any word from Montgomery-kun though." Wormmon nodded.

"It's morning over there, isn't?" he asked. He wasn't too sure about the different time zones.

"Yeah, there's a nine-hour time difference. It should be-" Ken's hand paused mid-signing as a beep was heard from the computer, signaling that she got a message from the game chat room that she was on. Wormmon looked at the screen in interest.

TamerOfKindness: I'm sending some data to you. Thank you so much for helping, Lee-kun. ;) I could really use the help.

ChinJapTamer: It's not a problem, Ken-senpai. Anything I can do to help. How's Cyberdramon doing?

TamerOfKindness: Not so good. He almost lost control again.

ChinJapTamer: That doesn't sound good. Were you able to calm him down? I know you told me about Millenniumon, but I didn't think it was that bad over there.

TamerOfKindness: Yeah, I managed to calm him down. According to my spy, the Kaiser hasn't done anything, thankfully.

ChinJapTamer: Thank god. I wish I could help.

TamerOfKindness: Lee-kun, you can't get into the Digital World. At least not at this moment. The gates are only allowing certain people. Besides, Terriermon has not evolved yet. And you are helping me. I need someone with a D-Ark to help me track Ryo's.

ChinJapTamer: I know. I know. It's just so frustrating. *Sigh* Anyway, I need to ask you something.

TamerOfKindness: What is it?

ChinJapTamer: There this kid I know and he just got a D-Ark and Digimon. His name is Matsuda Takato and his partner is Guilmon. I'm going to tell him about the Digital World and Digimon. But I was wondering if I can give him your BattleTag, so you can explain things. Is that okay?

TamerOfKindness: Of course it is. I would be happy to talk to a new Tamer. My response might not be right away, though. I'm pretty busy on my end.

ChinJapTamer: Thanks so much.

TerrierLopDigi Has Entered Chatroom.

TerrierLopDigi: Hey Jianliang! Hey, Ken! What's up?

ChinJapTamer: Hey, Montgomery-kun. Nice of you to join us.

TamerOfKindness: Morning Wallace-kun. I hope I didn't wake you.

**Mountain of Friendship, Server Continent, Digital World**

Daisuke bit his lip in frustration. The others were getting hammered out there. He didn't know what to do. Cyberdramon and the other Tamers' Digimon were holding Metal Greymon back. Daisuke was concerned about the Tamers' Digimon being so aggressive. They could hurt Taichi's partner! He bit his lip and gasped in horror as Fladramon reverted back to V-mon. What could he do? What could he do? Is fighting really going to help?

"Daisuke! You can't just stand there! If you want to save Agumon then you need to fight!" V-mon yelled. Daisuke hesitated and dodged Metal Greymon's claw when he attacked. "Are you just going to stand there and allow Metal Greymon to attack us?" V-mon asked, looking worried and angry at the same time. "All you're doing is showing Osamu that we are pathetic cowards and can't save our friends!"

Daisuke bit his lip.  _ There's that word again. But how can I fight my friends? Is this really the only way.  _ Daisuke looked at the scene with unsure eyes. "No…at this rate, everyone will get hurt!"

"That's not going to happen!" Daisuke looked at Taichi who was standing next Garurumon, who had Yamato on his back. "You have to believe in Garurumon and Agumon! You have to believe in the Tamers and their Digimon! You have to believe that we can win!"

"Believe…?" Was that all to it? Believe? Daisuke looked on with uncertainty. His confused thoughts and what he knew was right were going against each other. He watched as Garurumon jumped on Metal Greymon's arm and tried to break it. What was he going to do?

* * *

V-mon was uncertain on what to do. Daisuke was so different from Ryo. Ryo was a lot more bolder and wasn't afraid to fight for others. But Daisuke…Daisuke didn't want to fight. He needed to learn that fighting didn't mean killing. It means fighting to save the mons that they cared about. V-mon frowned at his partner, barely noticing MetalGreymon's claw coming towards him.

"V-MON!" V-mon panicked when he was attacked, but thankfully Patamon saved him. He sighed in relief. Maybe he should stop zoning out.

"Are you okay, V-mon?" Patamon asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm okay," he said with a smile. "I'm worried about Daisuke though."

"He's very hesitant to fight. This will not end well if he keeps that thinking up."

V-mon agreed and looked at his partner. He frowned when he saw Takeru running to his partner. "Daisuke-kun, don't worry about everyone, just go for Metal Greymon. We just need to destroy the Evil Spiral. He will be fine."

Daisuke had a look of confusion on his features and slowly understanding slipped through. V-mon smiled.  _ Our bond might not be as strong as the one I shared with Ryo and Ken. But I'm so glad he’s starting to realize that bonds are formed by friendship. I know we will get closer and become stronger. _

"I think I'm beginning to understand what makes friendship so powerful." Daisuke looked at V-mon with understanding in his eyes. "It's the same bond you share with Akiyama-san and Ken-chan, isn't it? You are willing to do whatever it takes to protect them, to protect all your friends."

V-mon beamed at his partner. "That's right! I would do anything for my friends! This is why we have to save Agumon, Ryo, and Osamu! It's not because we want to; it's because we have to. There are people and mons we care about!"

Daisuke smiled in response. "You know, the Kaiser was right." V-mon frowned.

"Right about what?"

Daisuke laughed softly, almost bitterly. "I was being pathetic, but now...I think I can fight. I have to protect my friends." As Daisuke said those words, his D-3 began to glow. V-mon blinked in shock when the Digimental of Friendship floated out of the mountain and into his hand.  _ So it really was Daisuke. He took a detour, but he got there. _

"Is this mine?" Daisuke asked, blinked in shock.

V-mon nodded. "Yes! It's your Digimental of Friendship!"

Daisuke stared at in awe before standing up to glare at the Kaiser, who was frowning. "This time, we will save Agumon, Digimon Kaiser." He lifted up the Digimental. "And then we will rescue Akiyama-san! Digimental Up!!"

V-mon smiled as he was hit by a blue light and was completely engulfed in it. V-mon found himself covered in black armor as he merged with the Crest of Friendship. "V-mon Armor-Evolve! Thunderous Friendship, Lighdramon!"

Lighdramon smiled at his partner when the light faded. "Get on Daisuke!" his deep voice said as he glanced at his partner and then to Metal Greymon.  _ Time to end this. _

* * *

The Kaiser tsked from his position on Airdramon's head. So the Chosen managed to get their little pet back? It wasn't that big of a deal; he had what he wanted at home. Although, he was annoyed that they managed to get another Digimental and the fact that they broke his Evil Spiral. They shouldn't have been able to break it! Maybe he needed to improve it again.

He frowned as he ordered Airdramon to leave before the Chosen had the chance to stop him. That wouldn't be good, especially with Cyberdramon around. For some reason, he had the feeling that Cyberdramon would become a big problem for him in the near future. But why?

**Tamers United Forces, Server Continent, Digital World**

TerrierLopDigi: Wow! Everything seems to be getting worse over there.

ChinJapTamer: No kidding. I still can't believe the Kaiser is your older brother. And that he is being controlled by that Digimon.

TamerOfKindness: I know. Hopefully, we can save him soon.

TerrierLopDigi: *crossing fingers*

ChinJapTamer: Guys, I have to go. A Digimon just realized here.

TerrierLopDigi: Bye! Good Luck!

TamerOfKindness: Be careful!

ChinJapTamer: I will.

ChinJapTamer Signed Out.

TerrierLopDigi: So are you still coming to New York during your vacation?

TamerOfKindness: Wouldn't miss it.

TerrierLopDigi: Awesome! Terriermon can't wait to see you!

TamerOfKindness: Same here. Are you able to help rewrite the program with me after Lee-kun gives me his part? I'm going to need help bypassing Oniichan’s jammer program in such a short amount of time.

TerrierLopDigi: No problem. Just leave it to me!

Ken smiled as she saw Wallace's messaged. She was really relieved. Ken closed her eyes and relaxed for the first time that day since Ryo's capture. She was still worried about her friend and on how the Chosen were doing. But right now, she was glad she had extra help. Maybe with the three of them, they could find Ryo faster.

Ken sighed as she opened her eyes. She glanced at the same picture that was in her room. Ken smiled sadly as she gently ran a finger to a very happy younger Ryo and V-mon.

_ Oh, Ryo. Please be safe and don't do anything stupid. I'm coming to save you. Soon... _

To Be Continued…


	15. Episode 14: The Digimon Charmer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Piyomon goes missing, the new Chosen Children and Sora end up at Wild West Town. However, the town is controlled by Osamu's controlled Starmon. The Chosen meet Beel Starmon and are shocked to find out she is Impmon's older twin sister. The girls are set free by Revolmon in order to play cards with him. The boys break free and assist the girls in destroing the Dark Tower.
> 
> Meanwhile, Ken gets a visit by two of the members of the Royal Knights and Olympos XII.

**Akiyama Residence, Tamachi, Japan**

The silence of the pink and violet bedroom was almost deafening. The only sounds that could be heard were the clicking of the keyboard by fast fingers and the soft breathing of Ichijouji Ken. There were other sounds too in the small apartment that belonged to the Akiyamas as well.

The Akiyamas had not taken Ryo's kidnapping very well. The two adults were both shocked at what happened and were heartbroken and concerned for their son. But they took it a lot better than Ken thought they would. Maybe it was because of the fact that they were used to Ryo going off to war and doing reckless things to save her. There were plenty of times where Ryo would go off the grid, worrying his parents to death, while doing something in the Digital World. Now that she thought about it, Ryo did have a bad habit of disappearing quite frequently.

It annoyed Ken more than once when he did that. Ken sighed as her eyes stared at the computer screen. The only ones in the apartment at the moment was her and Akiyama Martha. Akiyama Hiro had left to go to work hours ago. He had been a little more determined this morning. There was still sadness in his eyes and worry for his son's well being, but there was also a spark that suggested he had full faith in his son's safe return. Again, Ryo had done this once before. Hiro had also taken some of the maps with him to work to see if he could help narrow down their search for her brother's base. There were only so many places for a flying base to hide.

Akiyama Martha was more than a little upset. She had cried a good portion of the night. Ken could still hear the sniffling from outside her room. Ken had felt incredibly guilty for what happened. Sure, Ryo had voluntarily pushed her away from the Evil Ring, much like what she had done when he was about to be hit by the Dark Seed. But she couldn't stop the accusing thoughts. She saw it coming towards her. She should have moved. Ryo would never have gotten ringed if it weren't for her.

Ken sighed as she ran a hand through her navy colored bangs. The Akiyamas would not accept that, though. To them, it would have been a lot worse if she’d gotten captured. Ryo could handle himself fine. She hoped so.

Ken rubbed her eyes as she stared at the screen as she searched for any information of this new Tamer's Digimon.  _ I've never encountered a Guilmon before. I'm not surprised if he is a new Digimon.  _ Ken frowned as her Digimon Analyzer picked up nothing on the strange Digimon on the first search.  _ Nothing? There's no information, no description, not even a picture. Who is this Guilmon?  _ Ken began typing a new search that included the information they’ve gathered when they were in Zhuqiaomon's sector.  _ I hope this works,  _ she thought as she clicked the search button.

Ken stretched in her chair as she saw different Digimon flying through the screen. The search could take awhile. It would take an hour or two to find this unknown Digimon, especially if it was a species never encountered before. But then again, Guilmon could be an entirely new Digimon and maybe the only one of its kind. That would make things complicated for her then. Without any knowledge of this Digimon, it would be difficult to give Takato any good advice to properly take care of his Digimon.

Ken sighed at that thought.  _ Why can't anything be easy for once?  _ Ken closed her eyes as her mind wandered to her nightmare. Ken tried not to dwell on it, but it felt so real. In her dream, she was at the World of Darkness, again. She was terrified of that place. It brought bad memories of being chased by those black creatures. She frowned in a grimace as she remembered that those creatures could change their shapes at will.

Ken had remembered running through a gray forest as the creatures called for her. They sounded so creepy and evil; it made her shudder. Ken had felt like the dream would go on forever and ever. And then she came to a dead end. She had stared at the Dark Ocean in horror. More and more creatures were coming out of them. They were the same creatures that Ryo destroyed. But what worst was that in the center of the Dark Ocean was a revived Dagomon. His red eyes were staring at her hungrily as he held Yagami Hikari in his hand.

Ken wasn't sure what the nightmare was about. However, she had a very bad feeling about it. She knew Ryo destroyed those creatures and their Master. But, was it possible that he was reborn or never dead, to begin with?

"Ken-chan?" Ken was glad for the distraction. She didn't want to remember that awful dream. Ken opened her eyes and looked at Martha, who was standing by the door with a concerned smile. Ken knew why she was concerned. Ryo's kidnapping had put its toll on all of them. Ken had become withdrawn, more or less. She went straight to bed after she told them. Ken figured Martha was making sure she actually ate something since she hadn't eaten dinner the day before. "I got some breakfast on the table."

Ken didn't really want to eat food. She didn't have time. She had to track Ryo down, find a way to override her brother's jammers, prepare and train both hers and Ryo's recruits for the war that she knew was coming, and keeping a close eye on the Chosen, considering they were always getting themselves into trouble. Ken sighed and shook her head no.

Martha frowned at her and her eyes became pleading. "Ken-chan, the last thing you ate was probably lunch yesterday and even then it hasn't been much. Please, at least eat what I made. I don't want you to pass out on me. It wouldn't do any good if you don't take care of yourself."

Ken averted her eyes. Ken didn't want to make Martha worry. She just hadn't been feeling hungry lately. But Martha was right. It wouldn't do any good if she passed out or something. With a defeated sigh, Ken nodded and returned her attention back to Martha.

Martha smiled as Ken got up to leave her room. "You're going to love what I made us," Martha said with a smile. "I made my special Blini Pancakes with fresh mixed berries on top!"

Ken smiled. Martha made the best Russian pancakes. She wondered why Ryo never bothered to learn Russian in the place.

**Wild West Town, Server Continent, Digital World**

V-mon found the town to be a bit spooky. The town seemed, well, deserted. There was no Digimon in sight. There were no local Digimon or any of the Tamers' Digimon. That bothered him a bit. Ken would at least have one or two Digimon stationed here, just in case something happened. There usually was. V-mon frowned as he glanced at the piano. The keys were moving on its own. Okay, maybe that was a bit creepy too.

"Hello! Anyone here!...I'm starting to think there's no one here." V-mon nodded to his partner. It seemed like that. But why did he get the feeling that something was wrong?

"Welcome to Wild West Town...," said a Texan accent. V- spun around as he tried to locate the voice. Was this a friend or foe? He couldn't be sure, but he was on guard just in case. V-mon turned towards the bar and saw a brown cowboy hat appearing from behind. "I’m this town’s defender of justice..." V-mon blinked as the hat was lifted, revealing Starmon. “Starmon!”

V-mon watched Starmon with a smile. He didn't look like he was being controlled. V-mon didn't see a ring, nor a watch on his wrist. He wasn't one of the Tamers' Digimon. V-mon simply shrugged as he walked toward the Digimon with the others. At least they had a Digimon for Justice on their side.

V-mon sat down on one of the seats as Starmon began to pour milk into glass mugs. "This town welcomes you all," he said as he slid the mugs one by one to them in such a timely manner. "Have some Welcome Milk!" V-mon blinked, feeling a bit surprised, as Starmon welcomed them to the town. He was sure the others were feeling the same.

"Welcome Milk?" Sora asked in confusion. 

"The air is dry here in Wild West Town, so we get thirsty," Starmon said, making V-mon gaze at him curiously. Starmon seemed nice enough, but what was he getting the feeling that something bad would happen. V-mon shook the thought away as he took the mug and drank along with Starmon. The others soon joined him, but he couldn’t but wonder what was going to happen.

**Digimon Kaiser's Flying Base, Digital World**

Osamu glanced at the screen with an amused smile. The Chosen were happily talking to his controlled Starmon and asking about one of the Chosen's missing pet. He smirked as the traitor praised Starmon for his hospitality as a Defender of Justice. He snickered at the irony of the situation. Oh, the Chosen had no idea of the trap they walked into.  _ Morons. I can't believe they fell for that trap so quickly. Why didn't I do that soon? _

Osamu lifted a teacup from the table next to him and took a sip from the different tea blend that Impmon prepared for him. Impmon had seemed to enjoy spending some time in the kitchen making different tea blends for him to try. Osamu didn't mind of course, even if it felt like he was being used as his Digimon's guinea pig to taste test Impmon's different tea blends.  _ Hmm. I should remember to get Impmon some chocolate after this. This Digi-Cherry Apple tea blend is amazing. _

Osamu pressed a button on his keyboard as he drank the sweet beverage. He watched as the screen turned static for a second before the video feed changed to his best friend. Ryo looked very, very annoyed as he walked back and forth in his room.

_ "There has to be a way out of here!"  _ Ryo grumbled in frustration. Osamu snorted. There was no way Ryo was going to get out of those chains any time soon. Sure, his sister might find a way to track his digivice, but let her come. He smiled. If he couldn't get to her, then let her come to him.

**Unknown Location, Digital World**

She clucked her tongue in annoyance at what she was seeing on the computer screen. Her little puppet still had some heart for his best friend. She thought when the Dark Seed was activated by the tainted water of the World of Darkness it would suppress all those feelings. She guessed she was wrong.

She frowned as her puppet watched his friend moping around in his prison. Well, at least the brat was out of the way. He was the strongest of the Tamers. She smiled slightly. She doubted that the girl would be a problem. She wasn't that powerful enough to stop the Kaiser. She was nothing but a weak little girl. Besides, she had no prior leadership anyway. She was just a little girl following her crush around and pretending to be a Tamer.

She laughed. With the boy now out of the way, it would only be a matter of time before the barriers were weakened further. Her master would finally be here.

**Wild West Town, Server Continent, Digital World**

It was deadly quiet in the lonely cell. She had never been so weak before in her life. She really wished Sora was here. Sure, she wasn't the only Digimon in there, but it still felt lonely.

"Don't worry," Beel Starmon said softly. Beel Starmon was an Ultimate level Digimon that worked for the Tamers. The female Digimon was said to be the female version of the Demon Lord Beelzebumon. She wore a jet-black leather suit, a muffler that could transform into wings, two guns attached to her hip, a Tamer's watch on her wrist, long knee-length blonde hair, red eyes, and a blue mask that Beelzebumon was said to wear as well. "We will be free soon."

"How?" she asked weakly. She was so weak and thirsty.

"Hey! Let us go!" she perked slowly at the sound. That voice sounded like one of the Chosen. Soon other voices followed the voice and one of them she did recognize.  _ Sora? Is this what Beel Starmon meant? _

The metal door of the cell opened before four humans were pushed into the cell with her. She slowly opened her eyes to see three of the new Chosen and her partner in the same state as her. The cell door was then shut closed and locked.

"I hope you enjoy your stay because this will be your last one." Starmon's voice made her shudder weakly. She knew Starmon was building something to execute them with. She hoped they could escape soon.

"Oh, and why is that Star face?" Daisuke asked.

"Because," Starmon said with an evil laugh, "I have orders to execute you." Starmon's red eyes narrowed at Daisuke as his eye traveled to every one of the group and stopped at Beel Starmon. "All. Of. You."

BeelStarmon snorted in response. "You are such a charmer, Starmon," she said sarcastically. "Why don't you go to your little bar," she said sweetly before it turned icy cold and slightly dangerous. "And choke on that crap you call milk."

Starmon narrowed his eyes. "Well, lass, no need to get violent," he said before laughing. "Wouldn't want anything bad to happen to your Ta-mer?" Everyone turned to Beel Starmon to see her red eyes narrowing dangerously.

"You touch one hair on her head," Beel Starmon hissed. Her voice made all the Humans and Digimon shiver in fear and slowly backing away from her. "You will have a bullet in that pea brain of yours before you can even blink." Starmon gulped before turning around and walking quickly away. "Yeah! You better run!"

Silence filled the cell. Beel Starmon was scary when angered. It was no wonder she was said to be the Beelzebumon Lady. "Still as scary as ever, Beelko."

Beel Starmon's scary demeanor softened and turned nice and sweet in a matter of a second. "Oh, V-mon, it's so nice to see you again!"

V-mon smiled at the female Demon Man Digimon with his own smile, while the rest of the Humans and Digimon looked on with confusion. Piyomon didn't realize they knew each other. "Likewise!"

"How is my little brother doing?"

"He's still undercover for Osamu. He hates it, but then that's Impmon for ya!"

Beel Starmon laughed softly. "Yes, my little troublemaker. He does his job well. Impy won't let anything happen to his Tamer."

"V-mon, who's this and how do you know each other?" Daisuke asked, interrupting the conversation.

"Oh, sorry," V-mon said sheepishly. "This is Beel Starmon. She is an Ultimate, Virus, Demon Man Digimon. She is known for being the female counterpart of the Demon Lord Beelzebumon and is a member of the Three Musketeers and a Veteran Digimon of the Tamers United Forces. She’s also Impmon's sister."

"Are you serious?" Daisuke exclaimed in shock.

"It's true," Beel Starmon said with a warm smile. "We were born from the same egg. We are twins. However, Impy was alway meant to be a Chosen Digimon. It was his destiny, not mine. I had a different path. I admit we both fought in the war. We were close, so I know he is suffering. I was always meant to be part of the Three Musketeers and as the Tamer of Kindness's top information finder."

The children were all stun at the information. It was a lot to process. Piyomon smiled weakly when Sora finally saw her with tears in her eyes. "Piyomon!"

"Sora..."

**Tamers United Forces, Server Continent, Digital World**

It had been awhile since Beel Starmon left to gather information. He was worried she might have gotten captured or something. Jewelbeemon frowned as he watched Leomon and Cyberdramon talk. They were discussing ways to track down Ryo and the Kaiser's base. They figured they could send some of their troops that were experienced in sneaking and stealth.

Jewelbeemon sighed as he glanced at the other Digimon in the room. Magna Kidmon and Gundramon were very worried about their member. Beel Starmon was never late for a meeting. Something must have happened to her, but it wasn't like she couldn't take care of herself. She was a very powerful Ultimate.

Jewelbeemon shifted his gaze to the two representatives for both the Royal Knights and the Olympos XII. He was still surprised that they were helping at all. They usually didn't get involved in these type of affairs unless it threatened the very security and fabric of the Digital World as a whole, especially since the Royal Knight serve Yggdrasill and wouldn't really work with the Olympos XII because they rivaled each other in power. Dukemon and Ulforce V-dramon were talking peacefully, thankfully, to Apollomon and Dianamon about the possible resurrection of Millenniumon and what they could do to help the Tamers.

None of the Digimon wanted Millenniumon back. The fabric of the Digital World was nearly destroyed because of that Digimon once before. When word got out that Osamu was being used by that same demon, well, he and Ken were surprised when these very powerful Ultimate Digimon appeared at their base offering their help and resources. It was amazing that the four were actually getting along too. The two groups never interact with each other.

Though, it worried him about the future and the possible dangers this could lead to. It must be a huge problem if both groups felt threatened by Millenniumon's possible return. And, of course, there's also the fact that four of the most powerful Digimon in the Digital World was offering to work together to help stop this threat.

"Jewelbeemon?" he stiffened and looked at Dukemon who addressed him.

"Yes, Dukemon?"

"Tell us, where are the Tamers of Loyalty and Kindness? We would like to discuss some matters with them."

Apollomon nodded. "Us too."

Jewelbeemon hesitated for a moment. He was already dreading this conversation. No one outside the Tamers and Chosen knew that Ryo had been kidnapped. "My partner is at the cottage getting some last minute equipment to help her talk to you for the meeting."

"Is there something wrong?" Dianamon asked, most likely picking up his hesitation.

"My partner is mute." All four Digimon looked at him in shock. He guessed they didn't know.

"Mute? Oh, the poor dear," Dianamon replied.

"I'm curious. How does this work out then if no one can understand her?" Ulforce V-dramon asked.

"When a Digimon joins the Tamers they pick who they train under. Both Ken and Ryo's method are different since they do cover different things to help improve a Digimon's skill. However, it's a must that all Digimon learn sign language."

"Cleaver," Apollomon said with a smile. "It's also a way for the enemy not to overhear a conversation. Not many would know what those hand gestures mean." The other three Digimon nodded at that. "Will the Tamer of Loyalty be joining us as well?"

"No, I'm afraid. He's been captured by the Kaiser." This alarmed all four Digimon.

"Captured?" Dukemon asked alarmed. "When did this happen?"

"Yesterday," Cyberdramon answered. The four Ultimate Digimon looked at Cyberdramon as he answered their question. "One of the Chosen's Digimon got captured by the Kaiser. When we went to save him, the Kaiser had him evolve to Perfect and had an army with him as well. While we were taking care of the army, the Chosen were to destroy the Evil Spiral."

"It didn't go so well," Jewelbeemon admitted. "The Chosen weren't willing to attack him. They ended up getting beaten really quickly."

Cyberdramon snorted. "Don't be so nice about it! The Chosen were cowards and allowed Metal Greymon to get the drop on us! The Kaiser was trying to capture Ken, but Ryo pushed her out of the way!"

Jewelbeemon sighed. He didn't want to get into a fight with his friend, especially in that form. As Monodramon, he was a lot more calmer and a lot easier to talk to.

"The Holy Beast's Chosen," Dukemon said with a sigh.

"They are just children," Dianamon said slowly. Her voice was laced with concern for them. It was obvious that she didn't approve of having children fighting in a war.

"But this is war," Apollomon said with a frown. "Their mistake and incompetence might just tip the war towards the enemy."

"So this is why Yggdrasill wanted us to have this meeting," Ulforce V-dramon mused as he rested his arms on the table. "He must have seen their lack of will to fight at full strength."

"This is very disturbing," Dukemon said with a sigh as he looked behind Jewelbeemon's shoulder. "Good afternoon, Tamer."

Jewelbeemon looked behind him to see Ken walking in with a box in her arms. Ken smiled at the four Digimon before placing the box on the table. Ken moved her hands in front of her, which he translated.

_ "Hello, Royal Knights, Olympos XII, I'm Ichijouji Ken, the Tamer of Kindness. It is an honor to have you at our base." _

"Very polite," Dianamon said with a soft giggle.

"It is always an honor to be in the presence of one of the Tamers," Dukemon said with a nod, which Ken smiled at as she took her seat.

_ "Now, what can I do for you four? It must be something serious if both of Yggdrasill's Royal Knights and the Olympos XII want to speak with me." _

"Yes," Ulforce V-dramon spoke up for the group. "We apologize for coming on such short notice, Tamer."

Ken smiled at them in reassurance.  _ "It's fine." _

"You see Tamer. With the Holy Beast still sealed away, the Digital World is unprotected and there seems to be a tremendous shift in the balance. Yggdrasill has become very concerned about this. He had ordered me and Dukemon to speak with you on this matter. I believe I speak for all of us that we have all felt this shift."

Apollomon nodded. "We have. Something very evil is at work and we believe it involves the Tamer that now calls himself the Kaiser."

Ken frowned in worry.  _ "I see." _ Ken had a small frown on her features.  _ "I guess I should explain our situation so far." _

"That would be much appreciated, Tamer," Apollomon said with a smile.

**Wild West Town, Server Continent, Digital World**

Beel Starmon could only stare at Revolmon with a smirk. Beel Starmon was very diverse in anything that involved gambling, guns and gathering information. It helped that she was best friends with Magna Kidmon and Gundramon. Those two were the biggest gamblers in the Digital World. Beel Starmon was very well known for being unbeatable in gambling. She knew many tricks and had many ways to beat her opponents. There were reasons why nobody gambled against her. Only morons would do that.

She leaned back in her chair as Revolmon looked at his cards. She had managed to convince the Digimon that the two human girls know nothing about Digimon Poker, but she volunteered to play with him — more like challenged him and he didn't refuse. They had played five games now with her winning every time.

"Give up?" she asked sweetly as she watched him squirm under her gaze. The Chosen girls were watching the game intently as they dealt the cards for them.

"Not a chance, Beel Starmon," he said as he looked at her with a satisfied twinkle in his yellow eyes. "Look it here," he said as he placed down three Aces and two Kings. "A Full House!"

"Oh, that's such a good hand," she said, pretending to be shocked. Revolmon puffed up his chest, most likely thinking that he won. "I guess I just have to put down..." she smiled as she placed down a Red Heart Ace, King, Queen, Joker, and Ten. "A Royal Flush."

Revolmon stared at the cards in bewilderment, while the girls cheered. "NO WAY! YOU WON AGAIN!"

Beel Starmon laughed. "I warned you I never lose," she said with a smile. "Care to play again?"

Revolmon grabbed all the cards and began shuffling again. Revolmon then gave it to the girls so they could give them the cards. Beel Starmon stared at her hand and smiled.  _ This is going to be too easy,  _ she thought as she noticed someone coming towards them.  _ I was wondering when he'll come.  _ And then a bullet came flying, destroying Revolmon’s cards. Revolmon was not very happy about that and quickly spun around to glare at Starmon. It was obvious that they were rivals.

Beel Starmon watched with a frown as the boys walked away from each other. However, Revolmon cheated and fired a shot.  _ He has no honor.  _ Beel Starmon got up from the chair as the boys started arguing that "It's not fair!" and "It's Victory of Justice!". Beel Starmon rolled her eyes at that. These two had no shame.

BeelStarmon watched silently as Revolmon started shooting at Starmon. Beel Starmon felt a bit irritated as he kept declaring, Justice! Justice! Justice! Justice!"

"I can't even tell which one has the Evil Ring anymore," the Chosen with Biyomon said as she watched the fight.

"It really doesn't matter at this point," she told them as Starmon used his Meteor Squall as soon as Revolmon ran out of bullets. "They are both going to pay when I'm through with them."

Beel Starmon removed her Rizoma de Loto from her hip. She held both of her pistols with a smile. Starmon glared at them as he prepared to attack again. "Meteor-"

Her Rizoma de Loto shined from the sun rays as she pointed them at Starmon. "Fly Bullet!" she yelled as several homing bullets were shot out of her pistols and flew straight for him. She laughed as Starmon had the nerve to try and dodge them. "I told you I would get you! You can't outrun them! They will follow you!"

"AHHHHHH!" The sound of his screams made her very satisfied. And seeing him get hit by her bullets and then getting hit by an angry Lighdramon, followed by getting tossed into the air and then crashing into the Dark Tower was good too.

**Tamers United Forces, Server Continent, Digital World**

"This is very troublesome Tamer," Dukemon said gravely as she finished telling them about the Dark Seed and what it did to its victim, and what they knew of Millenniumon's plan on returning. It wouldn't be long before her brother made Millenniumon a body. She winced at that thought.

"Indeed," Apollomon said with a frown as he stared at the hologram of the Dark Seed. "If we could figure out which Digimon he is recreating...maybe we can intercept him."

Ken furrow her brows in thought. If he was recreating Chimairamon, then it would be a lot easier to intercept. He would need Devimon's data and she knew where that was. But if he did Mugendramon, then her job just got a whole harder.

**Digimon Kaiser’s Flying Base, Digital World**

He tsked in annoyance.  _ They managed to destroy another Dark Tower…no matter.  _ He smiled as he put the finishing touches on his Evil Spiral. He smiled as Impmon came in with a new blend of tea.

"Here, Master!" Impmon said cheerfully. Osamu smiled at his partner as he took the offered teacup. Impmon smiled at him as he thanked him and sipped the tea. It wasn't before long until Impmon left to make Ryo one.

He shook his head at that. Impmon was something else. He stared at the screen as he switched to a different project.

He smiled as CHIMAIRAMON flashed on the screen before showing the work he did so far.  _ Just you wait, Chosen, you won't be around for long. With this, it will be your last. _

To Be Continued…

 


	16. Episode 15: The World of Darkness Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ken and Hikari have been plagued by nightmares sent by Dagomon and his servants. Ken tells Daisuke and Minomon about her dreams and about Dagomon's threat. However, Daisuke and Tailmon can do nothing as Ken and Hikari are taken right in front of their very eyes.

**Akiyama Residence, Tamachi, Japan**

_ Tears pricked her eyes as she ran through a familiar gray forest. She didn't like it here. She didn't! She didn't like the evil, creepy creatures that were chasing her. She thought they were dead! Ryo said he killed them and their master! How were they still alive? _

_ "There's nowhere to run, Tamer of Kindness," the sinister voices of those creatures hissed. "It's only a matter of time before we get you!" _

_ Ken whimpered as she prayed for her Ryo to come and find her. _

_ "Your protector might have destroyed our master once, but he has been reborn into his lesser form." _

_ Where was Ryo? Where was Wormmon? _

_ Ken gasped as tears fell when she almost tripped over a branch that somehow appeared in front of her. She smiled slightly when she saw a light at the end of the dark forest of the World of Darkness. Finally a way out! _

_ "There will always be Darkness," one of the creatures hissed as she exited the forest. "He will own you." Dread and fear filled her as she came face to face with the gray waves of the Dark Ocean. _

_ Ken took a step back. She froze when she hit some kind of invisible barrier. She bit her lip as she looked behind her. The creatures were gone and so was the gray forest. There was just the gray beach and the crashing waves of the Dark Ocean. _

_ She was alone. She didn't want to be alone. Where was her brother? Where were Daisuke and V-mon? _

_ And then there was the sound of the waves moving violently from being disturbed. Someone emerged from the water. Ken turned to the unknown person fearfully and froze in horror. Dagomon had emerged from the water. His red eyes stared at her and she shuddered in fear. He was only one level away from being the monster that she remembered. She whimpered as his laugh echoed around her. His dark, malevolent voice being traveled by the sinister winds. _

_ "Darkness will consume you, my little Tamer." Ken tumbled in fear. "With you and Light, I will be all powerful again and free of this prison!" He stared at her as he reached out for her. "And then the true Rulers of Darkness will rise and the traitor will meet his end!" _

* * *

Ken gasped as she was thrust out of her nightmare. Ken quickly sat up and tried to calm her rapid heart, completely unaware that her partner went flying off moments ago. Ken took deep breaths as she wiped away the tears that were falling down her cheeks. Navy strands stuck to her forehead, making her realize just how bad the dream was.

"Ken-chan?" Ken blinked her blurry eyes to see her partner floating back to the bed. Ken paled, realizing that Minomon had been sleeping on her chest and was sent flying off the bed when she woke up.

_ "Sorry," _ she signed with shaky hands. Ken tried to stop them from shaking violently, but her body would not listen.

"Did you have that dream again?" Minomon asked worriedly as he landed on her lap. Ken took a shaky breath and nodded.

_ "Yeah, but I heard him this time." _ Ken shuddered slightly before continuing.  _ "He and those creatures are back and are trying to get me again." _

"HOW! RYO GOT RID OF HIM!"

_ "I…I don't know…" _ Ken's hand shook and her breathing began to hitch in her panic. She was panicking and there was nothing she could do to stop it.  _ "He's at a lower level now, but…he said that he's coming for me." _ Ken whimpered slightly.  _ "I don't want to go back there Minomon. Don't let them take me." _

Hot tears began to fall again as she began to sob. Minomon's small body quickly hugged her the best he could. "They won't take you!" he declared. "They will have to get through me first!"

Ken held her Digimon close as her soft sobs filled the quiet room.

The two of them stayed like that for hours. The both of them refusing to fall back to sleep, even after Ken calmed down. Ken was too afraid of Dagomon or his creatures attempting to contact her again, or worse — transport her to that awful place. 

Minomon, on the other hand, was on full alert. His mind refused to shut down or to go back to sleep, not when there was a potential threat to his partner. His beady eyes would scour the dark room and glare at every moving shadow he saw. His partner was in danger and it was his job to protect her from harm. His mind was practically screaming:  _ Protect! Protect! Protect!  _ And protect he did.

Hours soon passed for the wary duo of Kindness as night became morning. Rays of light entered the room, lightening up and chasing away the shadows of the night. Minomon instantly relaxed in his partner's arms. He had completed his current mission. Now it was up to phase two of his “Protect Ken At All Cost” mission.

He glanced at his partner to reassure her, but they both ended up jumping when the alarm went off. Guess they were both still on edge. Minomon looked at his partner in concern when he felt Ken loosen her tight grip on him. Ken had small bags under her eyes from many sleepless nights; it had been also a week now since Ryo's capture. She also looked exhausted and drained. As much as Minomon wanted Ken to say home, he knew she wouldn't go for it. But he stilled tried anyway.

"Ken-chan, you could always stay home." Ken looked at him with a small smile before kissing his head gently in response. Minomon watched with a sigh as he was put down on the bed. Ken removed the covers and got off the bed and proceeded to get ready for school.

Minomon watched her in concern. He didn't like that Ken was going to school. She would leave him in the computer lab with the others. Where he wouldn't be there to protect her if something happened. He narrowed his eyes in thought. He would just have to stay in her bag then. And maybe ask Chibimon to help him, since he and Daisuke were coming to pick them up at the station.

**Odaiba-Kaihinkoen Station, Odaiba, Japan**

Daisuke shifted on his feet in impatience. Waiting for the train was so  _ boring _ , especially since he had to wake up earlier than usual just to get to the station before the 7:30 AM train arrived. As much as he hated waking up early, he did it anyway. He refused to have Ken walk by herself to school at this early in the morning; he was taught better than that, despite what others believe.

Daisuke stared at the blue and red headset that Koushiro gave them during their meeting the day before. Koushiro and Ken had been working on expanding the brain wave thingy to Ken's D-3. They managed to put on a secure network or something on Ken's D-3. The two of them created some kind of application that used the old information from Ken's older model. The application, so far, were compatible for both the D-3's (which had already been uploaded) and was said to work for the original digivices as well. Koushiro had even made custom headsets to go with their new application. So far only five were made since Koushiro managed to totally give the old ones a new makeover with Ken's help. Koushiro managed to rework the wiring on Ken's headset and customized it like the others.

Daisuke smiled. Each of the headsets had the colors of their crests or Digimentals and were even engraved with them in white. Daisuke remembered that Ken's was a pretty violet and was engraved with the pretty rose shape symbol of the Crest of Kindness.

Daisuke was snapped out of his musing when he heard the loud horn of the train. He looked up to see the train slowing down and then stopping. Daisuke stood up from his seat when he saw the navy-haired preteen exiting the train. Daisuke noticed that Ken was wearing a pretty sky blue blouse with pink trimmings, black jeans, and black sneakers. Her hair was, surprisingly, not in a ponytail. Her hair was hanging loose, reaching up to her chin, and her bangs framed her face. He figured she must be going natural today.

"Ken-chan!" he yelled cheerfully with a smile as he put the headset in his ear.

_ "Morning, Daisuke-kun." _ He heard Ken's voice from the headset. Daisuke's smile faltered slightly when he noticed how tired Ken looked. Ken was slightly pale and had bags under her eyes.  _ Did she have another nightmare? _

"Are you okay?" he asked when they left the train station. Ken didn't say anything for awhile, which concerned him. She seemed to be a bit spaced out too. He frowned. He wondered how bad her dream was. Ken had told him one of them. It was almost the same each time: her running from unknown creatures from the World of Darkness. She would keep running and end up at some strange ocean and then she would wake up. He nudged her shoulder lightly to get her attention.

Ken sighed and glanced at him.  _ "They are calling me again." _

Daisuke furrowed his brows in confusion. "Who?" he asked. "Those creatures from that nightmare world?"

Ken nodded with a worried frown.  _ "Yeah, I think they were trying to communicate with me this time. Dagomon threatened me. It felt like he knows a way to drag me to that place." _

Daisuke stiffened at what he heard. However, the name Dagomon had him looking at Ken in confusion. "I thought he was Leviamon?"

_ "He was," _ Ken told him with a distant look in her amethyst orbs that seemed to border fear.  _ "That's his Ultimate form. Dagomon is his Perfect form." _

Daisuke's frown deepened in thought. He really didn't like that Digimon, especially since he was the cause of Ken's fears and had pretty much traumatized her at a young age. Daisuke reached out to hold Ken's hand and gave her a small squeeze. "I wouldn't let that happen." Ken looked at him at his sudden declaration. "I know I'm not as strong as Akiyama-san. But that does not mean you don't have someone to protect you." He smiled sheepishly. "If he is trying to get to you again, he'll have to get through me first." As if on cue, both Baby Digimon squeaked: "Me too!" from their backpacks.

Ken smiled and laughed softly. Daisuke smiled at being able to comfort Ken. She seemed a little more reassured that she had others to protect her other than Ryo.  _ "Thank you, Daisuke-kun." _

Daisuke's grin widened. He laughed good-naturedly as he released Ken's hand, resting both of his hands behind his hand. "No problem! What are friends for?"

The two of them continued to walk in silence as they made their way to school. Daisuke hummed a soft tune that he couldn't remember the words too as they passed several food stores, clothing stores, and stores that tourist go to. He absently listened to Ken as she thought of things she had to do today, followed by making plans and then revising them when she didn't like something.  _ Even when she's not in the Digital World working, she still thinks about it. _ Daisuke vaguely wondered if he should be worried about that. It seemed that Ken was stressing herself out with training both hers and Ryo's Digimon, fighting her brother, and trying to track down her brother's base...

_ Wait? Ichijouji-san has a base? _

_ "Daisuke-kun?" _

Daisuke blinked in surprise at being suddenly addressed. He gave Ken a sideways glance. "Hmm?"

_ "I think you or Takaishi-san should keep an eye on Hikari-san." _

Daisuke furrowed his brows in confusion. "Why? What's wrong with her?"

Ken stopped him in front of the pastry bakery. Daisuke looked at her and noticed that she seemed worried about something.  _ "Hikari-san might be having similar dreams as me." _

This made Daisuke frown in concern. He hated when Ken was being targeted by the Digimon, but why would he be going after Hikari. He didn't like when any of his friends were being targeted. Period. But how did Ken even know this for sure if that was the case? "How do you know she's in danger?"

_ "In all my dreams, Dagomon is holding Hikari-san in his hand." _ His heart dropped.  _ "And last night he said that with me and Light he will be all-powerful again." _ Daisuke swallowed nervously. This didn't sound good at all.  _ "He said that he will be free again and that the Rulers of Darkness will rise and then the traitor will fall." _

**Odaiba Elementary, Odaiba, Japan**

It felt as if their problems were getting worse by the day. It was bad enough that Ichijouji Osamu was conquering the Digital World, thinking that the Digimon were unable to handle their own problems and keep peace and order themselves. Ichijouji methods were outright cruel and mean. He enslaved Digimon and forced them to do his bidding on what he saw was acceptable. But that was before they learned the truth behind it.

Hikari was never one for violence. Not even when they fought Vamdemon and the Dark Masters three years ago. But they still did it. They were evil and needed to be stopped. Vamdemon had killed Wizarmon when he threw himself in front of the attack that was meant for her and Tailmon. The Dark Masters had killed innocent Digimon and almost succeeded in remaking the Digital World in their image and destroying them in the process. What they were doing now was no different than what they did when they were younger. The Kaiser was doing cruel, evil things. He was enslaving Digimon, making them do things against their will, beating them and locking them up in cages. She had thought that he was an evil person, but that was before they learned that he was only being used.

Millenniumon.

Even the thought of that name made her shudder in fear. Millenniumon was far scarier than Vamdemon, the Dark Masters, and the Kaiser combined. She wasn't even sure if Millenniumon was even a normal Digimon. He could control time and space. He could freeze time and even go back in time and change it if he wanted to. That was why he was such a huge threat. But not even War Greymon and Metal Garurumon could defeat him, none of their Digimon could. What worse was that he had captured them without a single thought and with relative ease.

It had been Akiyama Ryo that saved them. It was he who defeated that unstoppable god. And unstoppable he was. Millenniumon had resurrected more than once. The D-1 Tournament was the last time they heard of him, until recently.

It was disturbing that Millenniumon had found a way to cheat death, again. He was twisting an innocent's mind for his own evil purpose. If that wasn't bad enough, it was just plain horrible just to think that they were fighting one of the Tamers — Ken's older brother. It saddened her to think about that. She couldn't image how Ken must be feeling right now. Hikari knew she would be conflicted if it was Taichi who was in Ichijouji's place.

Hikari wasn't sure if she would have the nerve to fight her own brother. She loved Taichi deeply and she knew Ken loved her brother just as much. But to fight your own brother?

Hikari shook her head at that thought as she continued walking. She wasn't sure what she would do if she was in Ken's position. But she did know one thing. It would be hard. Back then, they fought the enemy while staying in the Digital World. They were never able to go back and forth like they did now. Whenever something went wrong, they would just return home and regroup to make a plan. They couldn't do that back then.

Hikari frown slightly at that. It felt as if she was not giving her all by doing that. It was like when they come home, the problems were just in the Digital World. They return to their normal lives, despite the dangers and chaos that was going on in the Digital World. This made her question herself and what they could be doing to help Ken save her brother. They weren't going to do that by acting as if everything was alright and dandy.

She sighed softly. There were so many things to think about. She knew they had to be proactive. There was no other way, now that Ichijouji was living in the Digital World. But she could not seem to keep her mind focus on one constant thought. Her mind was in a constant turmoil on the nightmares she kept having for that past week or so. They were starting to get more intense, making her more and more exhausted by the end of the day.

The last nightmare felt so real, though. It was as if she could feel the strange Digimon's hands as he grabbed her. His voice was filled with so much evil intent, she could feel it in her very soul. Whoever this Digimon was, was no good. And then there was Ken. She was in it too. She could see the girl running from black shapeless creatures with red eyes. She had felt fear when Ken saw her and the panic she felt when the Digimon started saying that with them he would be free and powerful again.

Hikari took a shuddering breath as she came close to the school. She didn't know what the dream was about. It was strange, though. It felt as if it wasn't a dream at all, but something trying to reach her and snatch her away from her loved ones. Hikari bit her lip in worry and held her books closer to her chest. What did it all mean?

**_Child of Light, you will be mine._ **

Hikari stiffened at the deep hissing whisper. It sounded like it was coming from behind her. Hikari trembled in fear. Her mind went blank as she spun around to face the voice as she called her brother for help. Her brother was always there to protect her whenever she was scared, so it was by instinct that she called her brother. Although, she might have looked like a fool when it happened to be a confused Takeru.

Her cheeks warmed in embarrassment as she smiled nervously. "Sorry, Takeru."

Takeru blinked in confusion at her reaction. "It's okay. Are you okay, Hikari?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Hikari just wanted the day to be over already. "Let's get to class," she said as she walked away, not giving Takeru a chance to comment on her hasty retreat to the school. "We don't want to be late!"

* * *

Tailmon watched from her perch on the tree as Takeru and Hikari rushed into the school building. Hikari seemed fine now, but those dreams were something to worry about. Hikari would never talk about them, but she knew they were bad. Tailmon would often hear Hikari mumbling in her sleep like she was being chased by someone. When the dream got intense, she assumed, Hikari would wake up screaming and in a cold sweat. Of course, Taichi would wake up because of this and would come to comfort her until she was ready to go back to sleep. However, Hikari would never go back to sleep for the rest of the night.

Tailmon frowned in concern. Something about these dreams made her feel uneasy. Hikari was getting more and more exhausted with every night she didn't rest properly. Hikari was also spacing out a lot too. There would be times where she would just freak out as if something was trying to grab her.

Tailmon pawed the leaves in agitation. What was going on with Hikari? Was she sensing something? Or was something trying to snatch her away? The very thought made her want to hiss and claw someone's eyes out.

Tailmon glanced at Patamon as he commented on the children. They were growing up unlike them. They would not be children forever. Tailmon then thought about earlier. Ken and Daisuke were already inside. They had gotten here earlier before the other kids in the school. It was probably because Daisuke took it upon himself to walk with Ken from the train station.

Tailmon's ears twitched as she remembered Ken looking just as exhausted as Hikari. Could she be having nightmares too? Tailmon narrowed her eyes at this. What in the Digital World was going on?

* * *

Ken had sensed something while in class. It felt wrong, like a bucket of cold water and…well, threatening. There were other things too. She had heard those voices again. She had fought with them, of course. But there was something odd about that. It was as if she was fighting against something evil. It made her wary just thinking about it. However, that fight didn't have its consequence. When everything returned to normal, she had started to feel a little sick. And most likely making her look worse than she felt.

The teacher seemed to notice how awful she felt since he had given her and Daisuke a pass to go to the nurse. She guessed it helped that there were only twenty minutes left of class, so Daisuke didn't have to go back to English class. It was actually quite amusing how fast Daisuke could pick up sign language. Though, it could have been because of both V-mon and Daisuke's sister, Jun, knew sign language already (somewhat in Jun’s case). Ken had still been surprised that Daisuke's sister took sign language at her school. Although, her excuse was that sign language was the only language she thought was interesting to take, compared to Spanish, Latin, and English.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Daisuke asked again. Ken smiled sweetly at Daisuke as they stopped in front of the restroom. Ken thought Daisuke was very sweet. Daisuke was a very good friend and leader. Ken had been surprised by how well they got along. Then again, she could feel that Daisuke was her Jogress partner. The bond was not completely opened yet, but it was there. She felt at ease with Daisuke. Daisuke, on an amusing level, was a lot like Ryo on a smaller scale. Though, Daisuke had some issues he and the other Chosen needed to get over first.

_ "Yes, I'm fine." _ Daisuke was very sweet and a complete gentleman. Ken might have even considered going out with him if her heart wasn't set on someone else already.  _ "Thank you for walking me." _

"No problem," Daisuke said with his own smile as he leaned against the wall of the restroom. He carefully rested his bag by his feet. "I'll wait here for you then."

_ "Okay." _ Ken opened the door to the restroom and went inside. The restroom was surprisingly clean and very white. Ken noticed that the bathroom had no colors at all. There were white tiles on the walls. The sinks and bathroom stalls were white as well. Ken blinked.  _ They could at least added some colors, _ she thought as she walked to one of the sinks and turned on the water. Minomon shifted within her bag as she settled it on the sink counter.

"Ken-chan?" Ken was glad they were the only ones there. Though, Minomon might have already known that. Minomon poked his head out of her bag and looked at her. "Are you okay? What happened?"

Ken bit her lip in thought.  _ "They called me again." _ Minomon crawled out of the bag and floated towards her.

"But you're not asleep." Minomon's voice was laced with worry as he glared around the restroom. Ken smiled slightly at her little Digimon's protectiveness.

_ "I know, but it felt different this time. I could hear them and the room started to get foggy as well." _

_ "But you fought them and are here." _ Ken didn't reply right away to his statement. She busied herself by washing her hands and then drying them. That may be true, but that was what she was afraid of.

Ken nodded.  _ "Yeah, but if they were able to get to me in class. What makes you think they wouldn't be able to drag me away from this dimension soon?" _

Minomon looked uneasy at her question as she leaned her back against the sink. Ken closed her eyes and sighed deeply. Ken knew Minomon would do anything to protect her from harm.  _ But what if he can't stop this? _ The thought severely scared her.  _ I don't what to go back. I'm scared. But how can we guarantee that they won't drag me there unexpectedly? _

Ken sighed again and was slightly startled when Minomon practically threw himself at her. "Take me with you!" Ken opened her eyes to see what made Minomon act like that. Her eyes widened in horror, taking in what was going on around her.

_ No…Nonono! Not again! Not again! _

Fog surrounded them, thick, dark gray, and completely suffocating. Ken's breath hitched in fear as the restroom slowly began to fade into a familiar, terrifying gray forest.

_ Daisuke help me! _

The sound of a harsh wind reached her ears, followed by cold gray water lapping at her ankles.

_ Ryo! Oniichan! _

"KEN!"

Ken barely heard Daisuke's voice over the crashing of the waves and the howling of the winds. She was too terrified to focus on anything but her fears. Ken whimpered, her eyes wide with terror as Daisuke called her again. She looked up and noticed that Daisuke was transparent and also very far away. Tears filled her vision as Daisuke completely disappeared.

_ DAISUKE! RYO! SOMEONE HELP ME! _

And then everything went black.

* * *

"I don't understand Hikari," Takeru said with a confused frown on his features. He wasn't sure who his unknown presence was that was calling Hikari or how she would end up at that other place. But as Hikari described it as an ocean, he couldn't shake the feeling that he knew what this place was. "Who would do something like that?" he asked as he tried to wrap his mind around the fact that someone was trying to kidnap his best friend.

"It happened a couple of times. There were times where I would be overwhelmed and I couldn't fight them back. When I thought I was going to be dragged in, Oniichan was there to protect me from them. He was there to snap me out of it and bring me back. Oniichan has always been able to protect me when it happened."

Takeru frowned as Hikari spoke. He understood where she was coming from; but at the same time, it was as if she was solely depending on her brother for help. It was as if she wasn't capable of fighting on her own. She was strong enough to do so. He had seen it; so why was she thinking she couldn't?

"You can fight them back, Hikari!" he snapped. "You can't constantly depend on Taichi-kun. You have to fight on your own too."

Hikari didn't say anything as she looked at him in shock. He hadn't meant to snap at her like that. Takeru suddenly felt awkward as they stared at each other. Takeru sighed and decided to leave Hikari alone for a while. He needed to clear his head before talking to her again. Maybe, this time, he could say it without snapping out due to stress and his worry over her.

* * *

"This program is amazing," Miyako said as she inspected the programming that Koushiro and Ken created for their D-3s. "We can all understand Ken-san now."

"It also seems to have a pretty good range too," Iori added as he sat next to her on one of the many computer chairs. The Digimon were all munching on the snacks that they bought for them.

Miyako nodded as she looked at another application on her D-3. This one looked like a map. A red dot and yellow dot blinked on the map next to each other. Miyako assumed it was them. The D-3 beeped as a blue dot traveled across the map fairly quickly, indicating that Daisuke was running down the hall and towards the computer room. Miyako blinked.  _ Why's Daisuke-kun running this fast towards us? Did something happen? _

Before she knew it, the computer door opened and Daisuke ran in. Miyako looked up from her D-3 with a start and noticed that something was wrong. Daisuke was breathing heavily like he'd ran twenty laps around the field during gym or had just come out of soccer practice. But what really caught her attention was the look of horror on Daisuke's face and Ken's pinkish violet school bag held tightly in his right hand.

"Daisuke-kun, what's wrong? Where's Ken-san?"

"She disappeared," he wheezed out of breath, but the tone of his voice sounded panicked and afraid.

"What you mean she disappeared?" Iori asked with raised brows. "She can't just disappear out of thin air."

"Exactly what I said!" Daisuke huffed angrily. Whatever happened must have been bad if he was acting like this?

"Daisuke-kun?" Miyako's voice shook slightly. She suddenly felt afraid of what happened to Ken and what Daisuke was about to reveal. "W-what happened?"

"Dagomon…" Miyako's eyes furrowed in confusion. Was she supposed to know that Digimon? "He's that master from the World of Darkness."

Miyako's eyes widened in realization. Dagomon must be that scary Digimon that Ken told them about. Ken didn't really go into detail on what happened. But all they knew was that she was sent to the place and almost died there. But didn't Akiyama take care of them when he saved Ken?

"He managed to teleport Ichijouji-sama to his world! She literally just faded away from our world!"

"How's that even possible?" Iori asked as he stood up from his seat. Things were not looking good.

"I don't know," Daisuke admitted. "But we have to find her and Hikari-chan."

Miyako frowned in confusion. Why find Hikari? Wasn't Ken in danger? "Why? She should be with Takeru-kun."

Daisuke shook his head, making Miyako feel a tightness in her heart. "Ichijouji-sama said that in her nightmare Dagomon wanted both her and Hikari-chan."

Miyako gasped as their situation seemed to just got dire. She jumped out of her chair then and faced Daisuke with horror and understanding. "You mean that Hikari-san is…?"

Daisuke nodded gravely. "She might be teleported to the World of Darkness too."

**Odaiba, Japan**

Hikari sighed as she stared at the beach. She knew she couldn't fight them anymore. They were too strong for her. She was too tired and drained to fight anyway.

The sound of the beach sounded calm to her ears as she stared at the blue ocean. She didn't smile as the soft breeze played with her hair or when the birds chirped on one of the nearby trees. She couldn't stop thinking about the other ocean and those strange creatures that wanted her. The huge Digimon wanted her for something, but for what and why? And what did it have to do with Ken? Was she in danger too? Speaking of Ken, she hadn't seen the other girl since English class.

Another sigh left her lips at her conflicting thoughts. When was this going to end?

**_Come to us Chosen. Come. Come._ **

Hikari stiffened as her vision began to blur. The pretty calm blue ocean soon turned gray and violent. The sky turned gray and listless as the animals and birds vanished away from her vision. A sense of dread filled her as anything with color disappeared into nothing. She was no longer on in the Real World, nor the Digital World, that was for sure. She closed her eyes as her vision began to fade as the waves got louder and louder, completely overcoming her senses and sending her into the silent darkness.

**Digimon Kaiser's Flying Base, Digital World**

"HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO KEEP ME HERE FOR?" Ryo glared at his best friend as he typed on his laptop. It was a shame Ryo wasn't able to reach him. Osamu made sure he was on the side of the wall that he could not reach. Stupid chains!

"As long as I need to," Osamu said as he glanced at him. Ryo gritted his teeth. Osamu had decided to not wear those stupid glasses. He could see Osamu's eyes clearly through his normal glasses. They were a dull violet, unlike Ken bright and vivid one.

"You do realize you're not going to win?"

Osamu snorted in response. "And you do realize you're the one who's trapped at my base?" he countered.

Ryo huffed angrily. "At least I'm not the one being controlled and manipulated by that bastard Millenniumon and harming my only family!" Osamu frowned at him and just stared at him blankly. Osamu's violet eyes seemed to lighten and then darken for a moment before returning to the dull violet that he loathed. Did Millenniumon hear him?

"I have no idea what your…"

_ SOMEONE HELP ME! _

Ryo stiffened at the sudden female voice that screamed in his head. Ryo looked at Osamu and noticed that he was looking shocked and scared as well. Ryo knew then that Osamu heard it too. Fear and dread filled him. Ken was in danger. She needed him.

He stared at Osamu in the eyes as a single name left their lips in fear and panic: "Ken!"

**Odaiba Elementary, Odaiba, Japan**

Takeru sighed as he walked through the halls. He felt bad for yelling at Hikari. He couldn't help it. But that didn't make the guilt any less painful. His mind traveled back to what she said.

_ "I was at that ocean, Takeru. The gray and dark one. I've dreamt about it too. It felt so horrible being there. When I go there...I feel like I might be going...away," Hikari said as she stared at her hands in her lap. _

_ "Going away?" _

_ "There's this unknown presence calling me. I'm not sure who it is, but he feels very evil and determined to have me." Takeru was startled when she said that. Who was calling Hikari and why? "I fear that when they call again…I…I might end up there..." _

Takeru stopped walking and sighed. What was that world that she talking about? And why did it feel like he needed to get to her now? He had a very bad feeling that something bad was happening to his best friend.

Takeru shook the slight uneasiness that he was feeling and continued to walk aimlessly to the computer room. Although, that might have been a bad idea on his part since he was sent spiraling on his back when he collided with a frantic Daisuke. Takeru was dazed and only slightly aware that Miyako, Iori, and the Digimon were with him.

"Takeru-san, are you alright?" Miyako asked as she reached a hand out to him.

"Yeah," he said as Miyako helped him up. He glanced at Daisuke to see him wiping the dust off his pants, but he still looked worried and pretty freaked out.

"What's going on?" he asked as he inspected the worried expressions on his teammates' faces.

"That monster from the World of Darkness teleported Ken-chan to his world," Daisuke said quickly as he reached to pick up the bag that he dropped. Takeru's eyes widened as he remembered Ken mentioning that place.  _ Wasn't that the world she got sent too when she was younger? _ Takeru frowned in thought.  _ Didn't that world have an ocean too? _

"Where's Hikari-chan?" Daisuke asked impatiently.

"She was outside when I last saw her. Why?"  _ Didn't Hikari say that she was seeing a gray ocean and that someone was trying to pull her in?  _ Takeru's thoughts stopped dead in its tracks as he put two and two together.  _ Oh, god! Please don't tell me that the World of Darkness was calling her too. _

"Ken-chan told me that Dagomon managed to contact her in her dreams and threatened that he was going to use her and Hikari-chan to free him from his prison."

Takeru paled.  _ No…No…It can't be. Did I just leave her alone to get taken? _

"Takeru! Daisuke! Miyako! Iori!" Takeru turned behind him and saw Tailmon running on all fours towards them. She was frantic and huffing tiredly as she skidded to a stop in front of them. Beads of sweat were dripping from her brow.

"Tailmon what's wrong?" Takeru asked worriedly. It looked like she’d seen a ghost.

"Hikari's disappeared!"

Takeru barely heard the others gasp in horror at the news. Takeru found his mind going blank as the guilt overtook his senses. He allowed Hikari to get taken. He could have prevented it. Why did he leave her alone? And then he ran.

_ Hang on Hikari! I'm coming! _

To Be Continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue for the fic is a long way for now. But I have a poll out for possible coupling. I create a google form for the poll. The poll can be found on my website.
> 
> https://sites.google.com/view/apollomon-x-stingmon-fanfic/fic-information/polls?authuser=0


	17. Episode 16: The World of Darkness Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ken and Hikari find each other in the World of Darkness. The two of them try to find a way out before they are found by Dagomon and his servants. Ken tells Hikari about Dagomon and his servants when she first came here and warns her to be careful. While going into a cave, Hikari finds strange Digimon and completely ignores Ken when she wanted to leave. Hikari soon realized that she had almost made the same mistake Ken did when she realized these were Dagomon's servants. Ken and Hikari soon find themselves running from them as they are attacked by Dagomon and Airdramon as well. Meanwhile, the Chosen finally make it to the World of Darkness.

**Dark Ocean, World of Darkness**

Hikari stared at the gray ocean listlessly. The water crashed against the rocks surrounding the gray shore. The slightly cold wind was harshly blowing around the area as the thick gray fog covered most of her sight. The trees swayed back and forth by the force of the wind, making it sound eerie and frightening. Her eyes traveled along the edges of the beach; maybe there was someone that could help her. Much to her disappointment, there wasn't any. Her shoulders sagged as she stared at the lighthouse in the distance.

The place reeked of evil. There was no doubt in her mind that she had been dragged to the World of Darkness. She sighed and looked at the beach nervously. _This much be the Dark Ocean, then. Fitting name, considering the water is black._ Hikari frowned as she looked behind her and stared at the multicolored shades of gray of the forest that swayed behind her. If her dreams were anything to go by, then she would have to be careful. The inhabitants of his world wanted her and Ken for something.

Hikari paused for a moment with a firm frown on her features. _If I was dragged to this world, then Ken-san would have been too._ Hikari pulled out her D-3 from her pocket and turned on the pink headset in her ear. She remembered that Ken had almost died at this place once before. She still seemed to have issues with this place, not that she blamed the poor girl. If this place was as dangerous as Ken and her dreams made it seem, then she would have to find Ken and get out of here and fast. Hopefully, Ken wasn't too far away.

**Odaiba Elementary, Odaiba, Japan**

Daisuke watched Takeru as he ran down the hall. Patamon and Tailmon followed him to who knows where. Daisuke, anxiously, shifted on his feet from side to side. His worry for his best friend was seriously getting to him. Not only was Ken gone, but was Hikari too. This wasn't good at all. How were they going to save them? He knew Ken would not be happy being at that place again. And if those creatures were back, then...her being in that place was very, very bad. They were in grave danger.

Daisuke sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. _If Akiyama-san was here, he would have killed me by now for letting Ken get captured._ Hopefully, he could find Ken before Akiyama got the idea of rescuing himself and killing them afterward. Oh, he was not looking forward to that.

"This is awful," Miyako moaned in frustration. _My thoughts exactly,_ he thought bitterly. "What are we going to do? We have to get them back from that crazy world."

"How are we going to get there?" Iori asked as he held Upamon in his arms. "It's not like we can go to the World of Darkness like we do with the Digital World."

"Actually, we can." Daisuke looked down at his partner with raised brows.

"What you mean, Chibimon?"

Chibimon looked at him cutely as he spoke. "I wasn't there when it happened the last time and I know Cyberdramon wasn't either, but I think Beel Starmon does. She goes to that world quite often." Daisuke blinked. Well, at least they had a way to get there. What were the odds?

"Let's go to the Tamers' base then!" Miyako cheered as she turned around and ran in the direction of the computer room.

"Miyako-san, wait up!" Daisuke and Iori yelled as they ran after the hyper girl.

**Dark Forest, World of Darkness**

Ken knew something was wrong the moment she felt something hard against her back. Her back ached slightly from laying down on small rocks for too long. The next clue that told her that something was very wrong was the sound of Wormmon's voice begging her to wake up. If Wormmon was begging, then it was bad.

Ken groaned as she forced herself to wake up. The first thing she noticed was the dark contrast of the leaves. The trunks and branches looked like a very dark charcoal gray and the leaves were a very light gray with some black mixed in. Ken furrow her brows in confusion. The Digital World, nor the Human World, had trees like that.

She blinked for a moment as she tried to remember what happened. She remembered being in the restroom talking to Minomon. She was telling him what happened in class. She remembered Minomon throwing himself at her when the restroom began to phase into…

Ken sat up and looked around in horror. _No! Not the World of Darkness! I don't want to be here again!_

"Ken-chan?" Ken turned to her partner. Wormmon was on the ground, looking very nervous. "I think we should find a way out of here. I don't like the feeling of this place."

 _"I know,"_ she signed slowly. She tried her best to make her gestures as her hands shook. _"Hopefully, the others can find us. I really don't want to be within five feet of this creatures."_ Ken shuddered a bit as she remembered what they looked like. She could not believe she had fallen for their trick. But in her defense, she was eight. How was she supposed to know that those things wanted to drain her very power so they could escape his so-called prison?

"Hopefully," Wormmon said nervously as he looked around. They were in the middle of a forest. Ken wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. They would have good cover against those creatures. However, they were also in the position to not know where they were coming from if the creatures attacked. It was a lose-lose situation on both ends, she guessed.

Ken sighed and nervously look around too. She honestly hated this place. It brought so many bad memories. Ken bit her lip and prayed they find a way out of this too.

_Beep. Beep._

Ken blinked at the sudden beeping noise from her D-3. She reached into her pocket and grabbed her D-3. She looked at it curiously and saw a pink dot coming towards them. _Hikari-san?_

**Odaiba, Japan**

"Hikari!" He couldn't believe how stupid he was. He should have realized that Hikari was talking about the World of Darkness. But why would that god want Hikari? "Hikari!"

Takeru continued walking as he looked around. Hikari said she saw the ocean, the Dark Ocean he realized. Maybe there was a portal around here somewhere. Maybe they could use that to get to Hikari.

"Are you sure this is where she disappeared?" Patamon asked as he flew behind him.

"Yes," Tailmon answered with a twinge of distress in her voice. "She turned into digital data and then disappeared."

Takeru stopped and stared at the blue ocean. Hikari needed him and he let her down. He felt a twinge of guilt as he remembered what he said to her. Why did he say that awful thing to her?

"This is my fault. None of this would have happened if it wasn't for me," he said with a miserable sigh. It was his fault she got taken. It was his fault for snapping at her and throwing her dependency of Taichi in her face. What kind of friend was he?

"What you mean, Takeru?" Patamon asked in concern as he and Tailmon sat on the yellow and brown sand of the beach.

"I said something terribly to Hikari," he admitted. "She was saying how Taichi-kun was always there to protect her when bad things happened. She was talking about getting pulled into the World of Darkness and that Taichi was there to snap her out of it." He shook his head in distress. "The way she was talking…it…it was like she was solely depending on Taichi-kun to fight her battles…that she was not strong enough to fight on her own." Takeru stared at the sand in shame as his hand slipped into his pocket to grab his D-3. "I shouldn't have snapped at her. I shouldn't have left her alone." _I should have been there to protect her. She must have been so scared._

"Hikari is not weak," Tailmon said with a sigh. Takeru back was to her, but he could tell that she was frowning. "However, she gets her strength mainly from her friends who help her."

Takeru groaned as he glared at his D-3. _Stupid piece of junk. Why aren't you helping me?_

"And Hikari is not alone!" Patamon squeaked. Takeru turned around to look at him, even Tailmon looked at him curiously. "Don't forget Ken and Minomon got dragged into that world too."

Tailmon frowned in worry, considering she wasn't there when the others told them that Ken disappeared too. Takeru, on the other hand, looked on with guilt. How could he have forgotten about Ken disappearing too? He was such a lousy friend.

**Digimon Kaiser's Flying Base, Digital World**

"What you mean you can't find her?!" Ryo yelled as Osamu typed vigorously on his laptop. He had just done a search for his sister's D-3 for both the Digital World and Human World, at least the places she usually goes to anyway. He had no such luck. Just the signals for the other Chosen's D-3's, which he ignored. He couldn't have them knowing that he could track their D-3's in both worlds to keep…tabs on them. That didn't sound too creepy, did it?

"Exactly what I said!" he growled back in frustration. "Her signal is not in the Digital World or the Human World, just those pesky Chosen!"

"That doesn't make any sense, Osamu! Where is she then? She needs us!"

Osamu didn't answer Ryo's question. He kept his attention on his computer screen as he searched for his sister's location. Ryo was right, though. It didn't make sense. He had made sure no one could track his D-3, but Ken and Ryo hadn't. It didn't make sense that he couldn't find her. If Ken was in the Digital World (at least areas that weren't blocking their signals), he would have found her by now. He did the same with the Human World. He had done a search for his sister's signal in Tamachi and Odaiba.

It was like she disappeared from the face of the earth. _This doesn't make any sense. Where could she be?_ Osamu felt a rising fear fill him. _Ken, where are you? Where are you, Ken-chan?_

 ** _Do not worry yourself,_** the oddly familiar male voice in his head said. **_She will be fine. She is not of your concern right now. The plan needs to be done._**

Osamu frowned at the voice. It had the nerve to push the problem aside so casually. He felt a spike of irritation at the voice just as the female voice spoke up.

**_Her disappearance is not good, Tamer. She could be in grave danger...especially if he came back from the Other World._ **

Osamu found himself frowning as he ignored two voices and pushing them aside, for now. He couldn’t figure out why the male voice sounded familiar, nor what the female voice meant by Other World.

"It couldn’t be, could it?" Osamu blinked as he shifted his eyes to his best friend. Ryo was very pale and his eyes were wide in disbelief and…was that terror? "She can't be there again! They're gone! I made sure of it!"

"Ryo, what are you talking about?" Osamu asked as Ryo jumped to his feet and began pulling at the chains with his hands, rather frantically. Osamu would have found it amusing if it weren't for the fear and panic that was clearly reflected on Ryo's face.

"The World of Darkness," he said in a panicked voice. "I don't want to believe she's in that awful world again, but that's the only other place I could think of."

Osamu felt his body stiffen and his eyes widening in horror. He wasn't sure why, though. His logical, conscious side was confused and unsure. The World of Darkness sounded familiar, but he couldn't place his finger on it. He couldn't understand how and why his sister would be there. However, deep down he knew what this place was. He knew that this place was wrong, very, very wrong. He knew it was dangerous. And that's what terrified him the most.

**Dark Forest, World of Darkness**

Hikari smiled in relief when she started to hear Ken's thoughts through her headset. _"Hikari-san's here too? I was afraid of that. This is not good at all. We need to find a way out of here before they find us."_

Hikari furrowed her brows at that. Did Ken know something she didn't? Hikari continued walking through the forest while keeping her guard up, of course. She really didn't like the things Ken was thinking. It made her wonder what happened all those years ago to have her nervous and panicky. Now she was really worried.

Relief filled her when she passed through a bunch of leaves and bushes that blocked the clearing Ken and Wormmon were in. Ken was sitting on the ground, while Wormmon was looking at their surrounds, most likely looking for danger. At least one of them had their Digimon for protection. "Oh, thank goodness, I found you, Ken-san," Hikari said, laughing in relief. Ken looked up as she moved to stand up, while Ken placed her D-3 back in her pocket.

 _"That makes two of us,"_ Ken's soft voice was heard through the headset. _"Are you all right?"_

Hikari closed the distance between them and hugged the other girl tightly. "Yes, I'm fine." She wasn't sure why, but she felt that Ken could use the hug and she needed reassurance that they would be okay. "What about you? I heard you panicking about this place and the inhabitants."

Hikari was concerned when Ken stiffened slightly in her arms. Hikari frowned as she held Ken a little tighter. Now she knew why she had the sudden urge to hug the other girl. Whatever happened to her three years ago still seemed to have an effect on her. Hikari hoped Ken would tell her what happened to make Ken so scared of this place. At least a lot more scarier than what it seemed.

_"You have no idea, Hikari-san. You have no idea."_

**Tamers United Forces, Server Continent, Digital World**

Okay maybe telling Cyberdramon that Ken had just disappeared was…well…a very bad idea, especially since he could be just as protective as Wormmon.

"What you mean she disappeared?!" Cyberdramon yelled as soon as they found him.

Yeah, he was very, angry. But this just means that he cared. Cared for Ken and Akiyama actually, not so much them. Cyberdramon couldn't be all that bad if he cared so much, even if he had anger issues. Another plus in his book!

The others shifted away from the angry Perfect, leaving only Daisuke and V-mon to stare him down. Daisuke could only snicker mentally in amusement. The others were still scared of Cyberdramon. He might be annoying and angry, but he was a cool Digimon. Besides, he might be the only Perfect that might not attack them without a single thought or controlled by the Kaiser or actually knows more about the Digital World and the Tamers than they do.

Daisuke knew for a fact that Cyberdramon would not take kindly to Ken disappearing. He barely handled Akiyama's capture well. (Well, that's if you count attacking mountains and making craters on the ground in a fit of rage normal.) But he thought Cyberdramon should at least know what was going on. Besides, he was in the same room as Beel Starmon. Which was a very good thing in his book!

"Ken-chan told me she had been having nightmares about the World of Darkness." Cyberdramon growled audibly at that but did not say anything. Daisuke hoped he could get through this alive. Cyberdramon looked like he was ready to slice him up into Digimeat. "Dagomon and his creatures threatened that she and Hikari-chan were the key to freeing him from his prison and restoring him to his full power." Cyberdramon slammed his claw on the table, creating a dent in it. Daisuke swallowed nervously, while the other Digimon (except Beel Starmon, of course) in the room slowing backed away from him and moved towards the other side of the room. Being near a mad Cyberdramon might not be a good idea. "It happened once in class, and then again in the girl's restroom. She just started fading away."

Cyberdramon roared angrily in response but didn't get to say anything before Beel Starmon spoke up. "This sounds like the work of the Deep Ones."

"Who?" Miyako asked in confusion.

"The Deep Ones," she repeated. "They are the servants of Leviamon, well, Dagomon now actually. But you get what I mean. It is unknown what they actually. However, there is a myth that they were once Digimon that followed the Demon Lords centuries again when they roamed the Digital World before they were cursed to those shadowy, shapeless forms, but I’m not sure how reliable that story it. Anyway, they can take any shape they want to lower their prey into their world for their god. They are very cunning and very dangerous creatures."

"Chibimon said you can get into the World of Darkness," Daisuke said to Beel Starmon.

BeevStarmon nodded. "That is correct, child."

"Can you help us get there? Ken-chan needs us."

Beel Starmon smiled softly at him and nodded. "Of course," she said as she stood up from her seat with a determined glint in her red orbs. "Follow me, children."

**Dark Ocean, World of Darkness**

The first time she came to this world had not been a pleasant experience. She had been scared to be in a strange world without Ryo or her Digimon. She had been completely on her own. She remembered walking around the place, looking for a way out. She remembered passing a strange black tower as she walked along the beach. She had been walking for hours until she met some Digimon who called themselves Hangyomon near a cave located on a mountain near the Dark Ocean. The Hangyomon had Evil Spirals on them (she hadn’t known what it was at the time) and they seemed completely harmless when they asked for her help. They had known she was a Tamer, but Ken didn't pay much attention to that little detail as she listened to their sad story.

She had been stupid and naive to believe them when they said that they were forced to serve a god that was not theirs. Once she freed them they showed their true forms. They had wanted to use her and her power to free their master from his prison. He wanted to escape the World of Darkness to get his revenge on the Holy Beasts that trapped him there. Ken had been so scared that she ran and they chased her. They had caught up to her eventually, which lead to other unpleasant things that she would not like to repeat.

Overall, Ken was not a big fan of the World of Darkness or its inhabitants; they were evil, plain as that. She was having a hard time staying calm. She probably would have gone into a panic attack if it wasn't for Wormmon and Hikari being there. Hikari knew very little of what actually happened to her. However, Hikari was very perceptive and helped distract her from freaking out. And having Wormmon there helped her remember that she wasn't alone in this.

Ken remained silent as Hikari made small talk. They were both nervous. They hadn't seen Dagomon or his minions. Ken was very worried that they were hiding somewhere, just waiting for them to drop their guard.

"Ken-san?" Ken gave Hikari a curious glance. "Do you know what Dagomon and these creatures want with us?" Ken stopped walking and looked at Hikari with a nervous frown. She really didn't want to think about them, but Hikari had next to no idea on what they were up against. They were safe with Jewelbeemon against the fake Hangyomon. However, she wasn't sure he would be able to take on Dagomon alone. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to," Hikari said with a smile. "I know you don't like thinking about what happened to you, but I thought I just ask." She glanced at the gray water nervously as she hit the gray sand with the toe of her shoe. "We don't know what we are up against and I have a bad feeling that it will get worse if we don't do something."

Ken sighed tiredly and waited for Hikari to look at her again before the headset transmitted her thoughts to Hikari. _"Hikari-san...it's complicated."_

Hikari frowned at her, worriedly. "It's bad, isn't?"

Ken nodded and held Wormmon closer to her chest for comfort. _"When I first came here...there were a bunch of Digimon called Hangyomon. They told me that another god put Evil Spirals on them. At that time, Dagomon was Leviamon, one of the Great Demon Lords. He had been imprisoned here long before our time by the Holy Beasts."_

Hikari's forehead wrinkled in confusion. "But I thought your brother created the Evil Rings and Spirals."

Ken shook her head. _"Oniichan might be a genius, but he's not that type of genius; he's more of an academic genius. The Dark Tower, Evil Rings, and Evil Spirals all originated from here."_

Hikari's eyes widen from that information. "But that would mean that he would have been dragged here at some point before he became the Kaiser."

_"I have come to that same conclusion as well. I believe that's how the Dark Seed got activated in the first place."_

Hikari nodded. She obviously didn't like that one bit. "So these Hangyomon are bad?" she asked sadly with a hint of fear in her voice.

_"They are not actual Digimon...at least not anymore."_

"What you mean?"

Ken bit her lip as she tried to answer that. _"When the Evil Spirals were removed they were reverted back to their true forms."_

Hikari tilted her head in confusion. "True forms?"

_"You heard of Cthulhu Mythos of H. P. Lovecraft?"_

Hikari scrunched up her nose in distaste. "Yeah, I heard of it. Oniichan had to do a project on it for class. Why?"

_"These fake Hangyomon are very similar to the Deep Ones from that story."_

Hikari's face paled slightly in response. "But didn't they try to mate with humans by raping them in that story."

Ken nodded, feeling slightly disturbed as well. _"Yeah...I think that story is actually quite accurate to the Hangyomon."_

Hikari moaned in despair before Wormmon could protest his own argument. "They will not touch you! I will defeat them!"

Ken smiled as she patted his head; she knew Wormmon would. However, she was more worried about Dagomon and what he had planned for them. Hopefully, they could escape before he found them.

**Odaiba, Japan**

It felt like he'd been searching for hours since Hikari had been kidnapped by Dagomon from the World of Darkness. Takeru felt guilty for leaving her alone to be taken. Maybe he could have stopped it. But, then again, she had been almost taken during class. Takeru couldn't shake the feeling of dread and disappointment when they came up with nothing. How hard could it be to find a portal? It had to be here somewhere. Or at least still faintly in the area, so he could pick it up with his D-3.

Takeru sighed. He was running out of ideas and areas to look. He was the only one left in the Human World with Patamon and Tailmon. The others had decided to go to the Digital World to search. He appreciated Iori giving him the heads up, but he doubted they would find anything there that could lead them to the girls.

Takeru looked up blankly as a news helicopter flew above them. Patamon seemed pretty interested in where the news people were going, but Takeru ignored it for now. He needed to focus on getting to the World of Darkness. But how? How could he get to another dimension? There had to be a way.

Takeru sighed in frustration as he glared at his D-3. Nothing. No portal. No signal. No Hikari. Absolutely nothing.

It was absolutely frustrating.

"Where could that portal be? It has to be here somewhere or at least some trace of it." He frowned as he looked at his D-3. There was only his dot on the screen. He groaned with a tight frown on his features. What was he going to do?

"Maybe we are looking at this all wrong." Takeru looked over his shoulder towards Tailmon. She was sitting on the ground while looking at the helicopter flying over the bridge.

"What you mean?" he asked her.

"Well, what if the portal isn't like the one we use to go to the Digital World? What if the portal to the World of Darkness is not easily traceable or accessible by normal means?"

Takeru pondered that for a moment as he stared into space. If that was the case, then finding Hikari was going to be very difficult.

**Dark Ocean, World of Darkness**

Hikari was starting to doubt making the suggestion to walk into the cave. Ken was walking tentatively behind her. She could hear Ken's doubts as well. She was glad that she wasn't the only one that had the certain want to run back to the wide open beach of the Dark Ocean. Maybe they were safer that way. However, she couldn't get the feeling that something was calling her to go down the dark tunnel of the cave. Something was here. Although, she wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not.

A sudden sound caught both of their attention as they walked deeper into the damp tunnel. The sound sounded like a groan of pain. Hikari gave Ken a sideways glance as she stiffened and narrowed her eyes. Ken met her gaze and Hikari saw a hint of anxiety and fear in them.

 _"We need to leave."_ Ken took a step back and turned to leave the cave.

Hikari frowned at the Tamer as the sounds seemed to be getting louder and more desperate. "But they seem to be in pain," Hikari protested as she stared down at the tunnel. She squinted her eyes and noticed something moving. What was that? "We have to help them!"

 _"HIKARI-SAN NO!"_ Hikari flinched slightly at the sudden shout in her ear, but she ignored it. She ran closer to the strange sounds and away from the very angry, very livid Tamer. Hikari couldn't understand why Ken didn't want to help...whatever these things were.

When she reached deeper into the cave she saw Digimon with red eyes. Hikari couldn't tell what they were since it was very dark. They looked weak and defenseless as they groaned in pain. She wondered what was wrong.

"Chosen…you have come…" Hikari frowned at the multiple moans. Were they the ones that brought her and Ken here?

"Are you okay?" she asked. "You don't look so good."

"We have been here for sooooo long," the leader of the group of Digimon said.

"So long," another Digimon moaned quietly.

"What happened to you?" Hikari asked in concern.

"We don't remember," the leader said. "One day, we were serving our God, who resides in the depths..."

"God?" Hikari asked cautiously. She looked at them and had a strange feeling that she was in danger. But why? They seemed harmless to her. Besides, they were in pain. Hikari noticed a few of them twitching and seemed to be losing their form for a moment. She blinked. Was she imagining things?

"One day, this stole out power," the leader said as he lifted up his arm. "We were ordered to worship a god that was not our God. It stole our strength and made us as you see as today."

“How awful?” Hikari said, but couldn’t help the corners of her lips turning down a bit. Why did this seem familiar? Ken said something about the fake Hangyomon saying something similar to what these Digimon were saying. She looked at them suspiciously. Were these the fake Hangyomon, the servants of Dagomon?

"You have to help us," the leader said.

Hikari took a tentative step back. "Huh?"

"You are our only hope. Help us by removing the Evil Spiral."

"Help us…"

"Help up…"

Hikari took another step back. "I don't know," she said suspiciously. "You all seemed like the Hangyomon Ken-san warned me about."

And then there was a laugh. Hikari gasped as the moans of pain turned into evil laughter. The Evil Spirals dissolved into their bodies as the Digimon shifted and changed.

"Very clever, Chosen of Light. I see you saw through our disguise." Hikari looked at the Hangyomon fearfully as they changed into the shadowy forms she saw in her dreams. "It's a shame you did not listen to the Tamer of Kindness. You cannot escape!"

Hikari could only scream as the Hangyomon reached to grab her at inhuman speed. Why didn't she listen to Ken?

"Moon Moon Shooter!"

**Odaiba, Japan**

The sun was going down, making the sky look pink and orange. It was beautiful and surreal. That's if they were paying any attention to it anyway. They could have been at home, but no. They were still searching for Hikari. Hopefully, the others had better luck than they did.

"Hikari!" Tailmon frowned at Takeru as he yelled at the ocean. Hikari wasn't in the ocean in this dimension. Did he really think that yelling Hikari would magically open a portal or something? He watched them with a sigh. She didn't understand what he was doing.

"I think he's lost it."

Patamon flapped his wing in worry before flying into the air next to his partner. And then he started yelling too. They were both crazy she guessed. Tailmon's ears flattened against her skull as she watched them yelling and yelling and yelling some more. What were they going to do? Tailmon looked at the horizon. Hikari would have taken a picture of the pretty sky if she were here. She missed her.

Tailmon sighed and closed her eyes as she felt them starting to moist. She missed her partner. Who knows what she's going through?

_Tailmon!_

Tailmon's eyes snapped open as she heard Hikari's voice in her head. What was going on? Was Hikari calling her? She looked at the sky fearfully. _Hikari needs me! I have to save her!_

"Help me!"

Tailmon's eyes widen as a portal opened up in front of them. The pink portal opened up small before becoming wide enough for them to enter. On the other side was Hikari, but she was gray. She was sitting on Stingmon's shoulder as he flew in the air, dodging attacks from somewhere under him.

"Hang on Hikari!" Takeru yelled. "I'm coming!" Takeru and Patamon jumped towards the portal, which was above the ocean. They probably would have fallen in if the portal wasn't there.

Tailmon sighed as she followed them. They had nothing else to lose anyway. She just hoped it wasn't a trap.

**Dark Ocean, World of Darkness**

"That was too close!" Hikari yelled as the creatures attacked. It was bad enough that those icky creatures were planning on using them for whatever evil purpose, but now they had to deal with an Airdramon attacking them too. Hikari held on to Stingmon as he dodged the attacks. Stingmon swiftly dodged the shadow attacks from the fake Hangyomon with relative ease. They had tried to grab her and Ken, but Stingmon was on full alert and was not taking any chances. In fact, Hikari was surprised on how quick Stingmon was, for an Adult level, even before Ken started giving him extra speed boosts.

Stingmon didn't attack, though. He didn't want to take the chance with the twelve Hangyomon and single Airdramon chasing and attacking them. Hikari sighed and shivered as the cold air hit her face. The World of Darkness lacked a good warm sun, so it was a bit cold and very foggy.

 **~Speed X3! Active!~** Hikari looked down to see Ken (who was in Stingmon's arms) placing a green and silver chip into her D-3. **~Generous Mirror! Active!~**

Hikari blinked in surprise as four mirrors surrounded them. Hikari found herself impressed when the mirrors absorbed the attacks that were coming at them and then reflected it back at the enemy. The screams of the Hangyomon and Airdramon were clearly heard over the beating wings of Stingmon as he flew away from them.

"That was cool!"

Ken smiled brightly in response. _"I know, right? So glad I decided to bring my Warrior Chips with me."_

Hikari smiled as she looked at the mirrors in awe. At least Stingmon only had to concentrate on flying and dodging. Hikari held on to Stingmon a little bit tighter as the wind seemed to pick up. She felt Stingmon stiffen a bit as he turned towards the Dark Forest.

"What's going on?" was the only thing that left her lips before Dagomon emerged from the Dark Ocean and laughing all the while with red eyes staring at them.

* * *

Takeru groaned as he fell out of the portal. He looked around and noticed the gray ocean, a shore of gray sand, and a lighthouse shining black light out in the distance. _That's odd. Everything is gray and dark. Hikari wasn't kidding when she talked about a gray beach._

"Where are we?" Patamon asked as he stared at the foreboding ocean.

"We are definitely not in the Digital World," Tailmon said with a frown resting on her face. She narrowed her eyes as she saw shadows moving around the shore. "Looks like we’ve made it to World of Darkness."

Patamon swallowed nervously. "It sure feels like darkness. This world reeks of it." Takeru nodded with narrowed eyes. He looked around.

"KEN, I NEED MORE SPEED!" Takeru jumped as he heard Stingmon's frantic voice. Takeru turned in the direction of the voice. He gasped in horror when he saw Airdramon, several shadow creatures, and a humanoid Digimon with tentacles and wings (he assumed that was Dagomon) attacking Stingmon. Stingmon was unable to avoid all of the combined attacks, even with the strange mirrors around him, deflecting most of the attacks. The mirrors were unable to reflect all the attacks, resulting with some of them passing the mirrors and collided with Stingmon's back or side.

"NO! HIKARI! KEN-SAN!" was the only thing he yelled as fear gripped at his heart as Stingmon went spiraling down towards the forest. Everything just seemed to be a huge nightmare and just got worse as Hikari's terrified screams reached His ears over the wind.

"Takeru, HELP!"

To Be Continued...


	18. Episode 17: The World of Darkness Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taichi is not happy when he find out that Hikari and Ken are missing. He goes off to search for the others. Meanwhile, Jewelbeemon and the Chosen fight back against Dagomon's minions. However, problems arise when Beel Starmon and Jewelbeemon kill Airdramon and Dagomon and absorb their data.

**Yagami Residence, Odaiba, Japan**

"I thought you had soccer practice today, dear." Taichi smiled as he entered the house. Usually, he would have been at soccer practice at this hour, but the coach had an appointment that he couldn't skip. It was either family stuff or a staff meeting. Taichi hated missing soccer; however, it did give him an excuse to help his sister and her friends in the Digital World.

Things were getting bad over there. Taichi also had another reason too. Her dreams. Hikari had been having very bad dreams lately, something about a beach and shadow creatures wanting her and Ken. Taichi hoped it was nothing, but he had a very bad feeling that his sister and Ken needed his help.

Taichi closed the door behind him. He held the strap of his bag over his shoulder as he regarded his mother with a disappointed shrug. "Coach canceled. He said something about an appointment he couldn't miss."

Taichi saw his mother nodding as he walked into the living room, where she was watching one of her soap operas that he couldn't remember the name to. "Taichi?" Taichi blinked at his mother as she called him when he was about to walk into the hall that led to his bedroom.

The worry in his mother's voice, suggesting that something was terribly wrong, concerned him. He noticed that her brows were furrowed slightly as brown orbs flicked between the door and the TV every few seconds. The corners of her mouth were curved down slightly. Her posture seemed rather tense and her eyes seemed grave and haunted. What could have caused that?

Taichi placed his bag on the floor near his feet as he sat next to his mother on the sofa. "Is there something wrong, Okaasan?" His mother glanced at him with worried eyes. Taichi knew something was wrong. He prayed it wasn't what he was thinking. They should be fine.

"I got a call from the Elementary School." His heart dropped. Did something happen at the school? Were Ken and Hikari okay? "They said that Hikari missed her afternoon classes after being sent to the nurse for almost fainting in class." Taichi furrowed his brows in concern. _Why am I getting the feeling that she didn't make it to the nurse?_ "The nurse said that she didn't make it. They have no idea where she is." Taichi mentally swore as he understood why his mother looked so worried. _Hikari is missing? How could this have happened? Daisuke and Takeru are so dead when I get my hands on them! "_ Have you heard from your sister today by any chance? I don't want to call the cops if it's nothing, but I'm so worried that something happened to her. She never cut class before."

Taichi bit his lip in frustration. What could he tell his mother? Usually, Hikari and the others would be in the Digital World, so they just tell them that they were at a club meeting or at one of their friend's houses or at the library. But if Hikari was missing (he had a funny feeling it was Digimon related) what could he say? He had no idea where she was, but he would find out. If he had to risk Yamato's wrath, so be it. Besides, he promised Ryo that he would protect Ken.

"I'm not sure exactly, Okaasan," he told her, noticing her crestfallen look. "I think she said something about helping her friends with something. I could go look for her if you want." Her eyes brighten a bit in relief.

"Oh, please do," she said with a small smile. "I don't know what she was thinking, but hopefully, she had a good reason. Go and find her and make sure she is all right."

Taichi nodded as he got up. "Right! I'll check to see if she's with Takeru-kun first." Taichi turned and ran to the door. "Bye!"

"Be back before dinner!" was the last thing he heard before he closed the door behind him. Taichi didn't know what was going on, but he knew where to look: the Computer Room.

**Dark Forest, World of Darkness**

"This place is beyond creepy." Daisuke had to agree with Miyako on that. The World of Darkness reminded him of one of those scary movies that his sister liked to watch. The one with the creepy killer hiding somewhere in the woods with a chainsaw, waiting to attack his unsuspecting prey as they walk aimlessly in a creepy forest (voluntarily) that they should have stayed away from in the first place. Yeah, it so felt like that right now. But, hey, they were on a rescue mission! If anyone was to blame, then it would be Takeru and Dagomon. He wasn't going to blame himself now, was he?

Daisuke glanced at the dark shades of the trees with uneasiness. He remembered what Ken and Wormmon told him about this place. This place was evil and filled with evil creatures and Digimon. Daisuke knew not to let his guard down for a second. This world was beyond dangerous and who knew what would be waiting for them in this forest? This place was not safe and was definitely not a place he wanted to be in. He knew they needed to find Ken and Hikari and fast. He couldn't imagine what they were going through right now.

"They're close." Daisuke shifted his uneasy gaze from the trees to Iori, who was looking at the map on his D-3. Miyako began looking down as well and nodded when she met his questioning gaze.

"He's right," Miyako said with a concerned frown. "But they are on the move. They must be on Stingmon."

Daisuke took out his own D-3 and looked at the screen. A pink and violet dot were beeping next to each other as they moved at a speed that suggested that they were flying, instead of walking. This caused Daisuke to frown as he felt the sudden need to hurry. Something was wrong, but he wasn't sure what exactly. He assumed it was because of the bond between him and Ken. It was yelling at him that Ken was in trouble and needed help. Daisuke turned his gaze to V-mon and saw that he was tense and glaring ahead of them. Something was definitely not right. Daisuke looked at Beel Starmon and showed her his screen.

"How far is this?" he asked her as he showed her the map on his D-3. Beel Starmon gazed at the screen curiously as she was shown the map. Red eyes gazed at the map for several minutes. Daisuke could see that she was mentally calculating the distance from what she knew of this place to the distance of the small screen.

"About a few miles," Beel Starmon replied thoughtfully. "Between three to four miles, give or take." Beel Starmon straightened, removing her eyes from the small screen. "Come, children, they are not that far." They nodded as they followed Beel Starmon to find their missing friends.

**Dark Ocean, World of Darkness**

Ken felt a shiver a fear as Dagomon emerged from the Dark Ocean. He was just as scary and evil as she remembered from her nightmares. Dagomon's humanoid form looked like a deformed octopus with bluish-gray skin and tentacles for everything else below his chest and shoulders. He had red markings on his shoulders and forehead, beads around his neck, chains, and golden rings around his tentacles, three sharp horns on his shoulder, and two red devil looking wings. Dagomon wasn't as scary as his Ultimate form, Leviamon, but that didn't make him any less frightening.

Ken found herself frozen in fear as red eyes stared at her. He was staring in their general direction, but his red eyes still landed on her specifically. Ken felt many things as cruel, malevolent eyes stared at her with a twisted smile on his deformed face. Ken felt her breath quickening in her panic and her hands shaking a bit as flashes of memories played in her mind.

* * *

_Ken started at the strange creatures with fear gripping her as they chased her into a dead end. She had thought they were Digimon, but they were clearly not. He pressed her back to the cold gray wall as they snickered at her expense._

_"Nowhere to run Tamer."_

_"Make this easy for yourself and gives us what he wants."_

_"Free our master…free our God!"_

_Ken whimpered as they got closer._

_"Only your power can free us from this prison!"_

_"Free us…!"_

_"Free us…!"_

_Where was Ryo? Why wasn't he here to save her? She hoped these monsters didn't get to him too._

* * *

_"You insolent child!"_

_Small pain filled sobs racked her small frame as she was held by two of the shadow creatures above the ocean. Her body shivered as her soaking wet clothes clung to her body. Her hair hung limply around her face as she tried to breathe. But she couldn't stop her tears. The ocean was so cold and so dark and so gray. It felt so wrong. It wasn't the pretty blue ocean that Osamu took her to from time to time. It felt so wrong. She didn't like it. She didn't want to go back in there. What did the mean, scary Digimon want?_

_"I have already told you, I want your power! Now give it to me and free me!"_

_Ken gasped softly as the Digimon's sharp tail hit her small defenseless body, tearing through her clothes and ripping through flesh. Ken cried out in pain as blood trickled down her sides. The scary Digimon bared his sharp teeth when nothing happened. Ken whimpered painfully. She was so scared. She wanted to go home! Where was Ryo?_

_Ken stared at him fearfully as he glared at her. He growled and lifted up his tail again. She closed her eyes and waited for the pain to come, but he didn't swing. Instead, Ken felt the shadow creature pulling her under the cold dark ocean again._

* * *

_"KEN! KEN! SPEAK TO ME!" Ken groaned weakly at the frantic voice. Ken tried to lift her heavy eyelids. When had she closed them? "Ken…please…" Ryo sounded so upset and worried. Ken felt her body being held so gently against a strong, warm body. Ken felt her cold, abused body relax as strong arms held her protectively. "Please wake up," Ryo whispered tearfully. "I can't lose you. I care too much about you to lose you."_

_Ken didn't like to hear Ryo so sad. He should not be sad, not when they have gone through so much together. Ken slowly tried to open her eyes. She felt so tired and weak._

_The sound of a familiar roar reached her ears; it was Leviamon. Soft whimpers left her lips, fearfully. He was going to get her! He was going to have those creatures tear her clothes off and have them mate her. They were going to rape her until she gave them what they wanted._

_"Shhh," Ryo whispered soothingly. "They can't hurt you anymore. I won't let them. Beel Starmon won't let them either. She's taking care of them right now."_

_Ken found those words to be very comforting. Ken found herself blocking the scary noises and just concentrated on Ryo's voice. His voice was so comforting and safe. Ryo was safety. Ryo was home._

_When Ken finally did open her eyes, she saw teary blue-brown orbs. Ryo smiled softly as he held her close. "I'm so sorry," Ryo said softly as tears filled his eyes. Ken rested her head on his chest as she stared into those blue-brown orbs. Ryo's eyes were filled with warmth, pain, sadness, guilt, and so many other things that made her feel safe. She could stare into his eyes forever. But why was he sorry? "I'm so sorry, Ken-chan. I'll never let anything hurt you again." It wasn't his fault. Didn't he understand that? "I promise."_

* * *

"KEN-SAN! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Ken found herself thrust out of her painful memories and back to the present. The memories of her past were thrown aside from her vision and replaced with Hikari and Stingmon. Ken was staring fearfully at Hikari, who had a worried expression on her face.

"Ken-san, it's okay. He will not hurt you. I promise."

_"H-how? He'll get us! He'll hurt us, just like he did before!"_

"NO, HE WON'T!" Ken was slightly startled by Hikari's outburst and so was Hikari herself. Her cheeks flushed softly as she smiled awkwardly.

"What I mean is that," Hikari tried again in a more softer, calmer tone. "He won't hurt us because we are not alone. Our friends care about us too much to let some creep hurt us. I know for sure that Daisuke-kun, Takeru, Iori-kun, and Miyako-san will find us before that happens." Ken sighed and closed her eyes. "You're not alone in this, Ken-san; you have friends who would do anything to make sure you are safe. Please believe in us."

Ken opened her eyes and stared at Hikari for a long moment. Ever since she was small, no one ever wanted to be her friend. Sure, there were people she hung out with and talked to, but that was only because she was a prodigy and the sister of Ichijouji Osamu. And those who didn't care that Osamu was her brother were often discouraged from becoming friends with her because she was mute. They didn't want to take the time to learn to communicate with her.

It hurt really. Her only friends for a long time were Ryo and Kitsu. Over the years she started making friends with Jianliang and Wallace, but, at the same time, her brother began to grow distant from her. And it wasn't really his fault that happened. Just like how it wasn't Ryo's fault that she ended up here the first time and how it wasn't her fault that Ryo got captured in the first place.

Ken, for a long time, finally let go of the pain and fear that she held close to her hurt and smiled. It wasn't her fault. It wasn't Ryo's or her brother's or even the Chosen’s.

No. The fault belonged to the ones that wanted them afraid, the ones that wanted them to fall prey to the suffocating darkness. The fault belonged to their enemies. Millenniumon. Leviamon. Devidramon. Devimon. Millenniumon again when he came back as Moon Millenniumon and later Zeed Millenniumon. Dagomon. The fake Hangyomon. And then Millenniumon again as he manipulated her brother. It was their fault and Ken refused to allow fear to rule her life anymore.

 _"You're right, Hikari-san. I do have friends now. Thank you for reminding me."_ Hikari blinked in surprise as Ken removed eye contact and glanced at Dagomon with narrowed eyes. He was just standing on the shore, staring at them. _"I spent a good portion of my life living in the past and fear. I know I would still be wary and uncomfortable of this place for all the terrible memories it holds, but I will not let it control me."_ Ken returned her gaze to Hikari with a small smile gracing her lips. _"You are truly a wonderful friend, Hikari-chan, thank you."_

Hikari's cheeks flushed some more at the praise and smiled at her. "You're welcome…I think," she said with a small nervous laugh. "I'm not sure what painful memories you have of this place, but I'm glad we are not alone in this. We are stronger together after all."

Ken nodded and vaguely grew concerned when Stingmon grunted softly. _"That is true,"_ Ken agreed as her D-3 began beeping softly. She ignored it. _"We are stronger together. So why don't we show Dagomon what happens when he messes with the wrong people?"_

Hikari's eyes brightened and grew serious at the same time. "I never liked bullies anyway," she commented before a new array of attacks came at them.

"KEN, I NEED MORE SPEED!"

Ken realized that Dagomon had been powering up to attack with his Forbidden Trident, while his other minions threw their strongest attack at them. They soon found themselves at a disadvantage when the mirrors couldn't absorb and reflect all the attacks coming at them, resulting with Stingmon getting hit in the process.

* * *

Stingmon had been thrown off course as the attacks collided with his back. The attacks had been so intense that they exploded and sent him spiraling towards the forest below. Stingmon ignored his pain as he pulled Hikari off his shoulder and into his arms with Ken. He shielded the two girls as they descended towards the forest, like one of those rockets he'd seen on TV. Stingmon held the girls close to his chest as they screamed. Hikari screamed for Takeru's help, while Ken whimpered in distress as she clung to him for protection.

Stingmon couldn't hold back a groan of pain as he collided with several trees. The trees cushioned his fall, but it still hurt like Cyberdramon's claw, and his wings hurt quite a bit too. He knew Ken would be fretting over him when the crisis was over, with them away from this dangerous world and at the comfort and safety of their home and with him back as Wormmon, hopefully.

His lower back littered with pain from the fall. He wasn't badly hurt; the trees took most of the damage. However, falling from the sky and landing on trees (of all things) did not feel nice at all, especially since they were sharp and pointy. Stingmon grunted as he sat up with his two charges in his arms. Both Ken and Hikari were, thankfully, unharmed. He had taken the brute of the attacks for them. But the two girls were slightly bruised and dazed from the fall.

"Are you two alright?" he asked them once he sat up; he was glad when the broken branches were no longer poking his back.

"I think so," Hikari said as pulled a twig out of her brown hair.

 _"Me too,"_ Ken signed. _"Are you okay Stingmon? You're not hurt, are you?"_ Despite the danger they were in, Stingmon couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled out of his chest. Ken had always been rather protective of him. He should have expected the fretting, but he didn't think his partner would do it so soon. That was a new record.

"A little sore, but I'll live."

"GET THEM, MY MINIONS! BRING THEM TO ME!" Stingmon narrowed his eyes as he heard the dark, cruel voice of Dagomon coming from the shore. Stingmon placed Ken and Hikari on the ground and stood up.

"Ken-chan, I think we need to step it up a bit." Stingmon knew his partner had bad memories of this place. He personally hated himself for not being there when Ken needed him; in a way, he felt like he failed his partner in that sense. However, at the same time, he was very, very angry that Dagomon had the nerve to go after his partner again. Stingmon had made a promise to himself years ago that if he ever saw that Digimon again — He. Would. Make. Him. Pay. And that was a promise he was going to keep.

Stingmon glanced at his partner and was taken aback by her expression. He had been expecting Ken to be fearful and uncertain about facing Dagomon like she was moments ago. However, that was no longer the case. Instead, Ken was glaring heatedly in the direction of the shore. Her brows were knitted in raw anger and her eyes were burning with a familiar determination that she only showed a few times in her life. And those times were when they faced Millenniumon. Ken was furious and livid.

Ken met his steady gaze before signing, _"Go get him."_ Stingmon nodded as Ken lifted up her D-3 towards him. He knew what he had to do. It was time to go on the offensive. Stingmon felt the familiar warmth of his partner's energy as he was surrounded by a pink light. Stingmon could feel what his partner wanted him to do and he was more than willing to comply.

"Stingmon Evolve! Jewelbeemon!"

**Computer Room, Odaiba Elementary, Odaiba, Japan**

"Taichi, calm down!" Taichi had been walking back and forth in front of the computers (he and Koushiro were sitting on the computer chairs. He was watching Taichi, while Koushiro was trying to track the others on the computer) ever since he arrived. He wasn't sure how long he'd been here since he called him at his band practice, even Koushiro had given up to calm Taichi down and returned his attention to the computer, leaving him to deal with Taichi.

"Calm down?" Taichi asked frantically as he finally stopped pacing in front of the chair that Yamato was currently sitting on. "How can I calm down?" Yamato held Taichi's heated gaze as his protective nature took over. Yamato simply crossed his arms over his chest as stared at his best friend. "Hikari and Ken-san are missing and the others are not in the Digital World! And all you can say is calm down?!"

Yamato knew where Taichi was coming from. They had no idea what was going on. They couldn't open a portal to the Digital World without a D-3. It would have been a different story if one was open already, but that was not the case.

Yamato understood that Taichi was worried. They had both agreed to fix their relationship with Ryo. Ryo only hated them because he was afraid of them putting Ken in harm's way, again. Yamato knew Taichi felt responsible for Ryo's capture. So when Ken just went missing, he went crazy with worry. He acted the same way when Hikari got sick and separated from them when they went to the Digital World three years ago. It was also the same way he acted when something happened to Takeru.

"I know you're worried Taichi, but we can't do anything until they come back," Yamato said calmly. "You know as well as I do that my brother and Daisuke-kun will bring them home."

The anger slowly left Taichi's features. He sighed and ran his fingers through his wild hair. "I know," Taichi admitted reluctantly. "You're right, Yamato. But they could be in danger and we are just here waiting for who knows how long."

"I know, Taichi. I don't like it either, but there is nothing we can do right now. All we can do is wait for them to return safely."

Taichi groaned as he dropped into the chair next to him. "Well, waiting sucks."

He couldn't argue with that.

**Dark Forest, World of Darkness**

"Spike Buster!" Jewelbeemon didn't waste any time as he attacked the Hangyomon. They were a threat to his partner. They had harmed her and almost violated her when she was so young. He was going to make sure they didn't see the light of day ever again. One by one he attacked, but they just kept coming. The shockwaves created from his spear tossed many of them back. He managed to spear some of them as well and watched without interest as they screamed and burst into black particles of data.

Jewelbeemon was more than thankful for the power-ups Ken kept giving him. They helped a lot, especially the aura shield, and power and speed boosts. Jewelbeemon knew he was fully capable of taking them down, especially now that the others have arrived to help them.

"Fire Rocket!" Jewelbeemon didn't glance at Flamdramon as he landed behind him, while Digmon, Holsmon, and Beel Starmon emerged from the forest behind them with the other Chosen. Well, that explained how they managed to get into the World of Darkness.

"You're late," Jewelbeemon told him as he created another shockwave with his spear.

"Red Sun!"

"Gold Rush!"

"Knuckle Fist!" Flamdramon shot fireballs at the shadows, causing them to scream as they were engulfed in the flames. "Sorry, we had to explain to Cyberdramon where you guys were before we could come here." Black data floated away.

 **~Snow Bomber! Active!~** They both blinked as what looked like a green show launcher gun that suddenly appeared in his other hand.

"I have to admit that's cool," Fladramon commented as he fired an array of snowballs, freezing the Hangyomon where they stood. Jewelbeemon nodded as he used his new weapon to his advantage and was greatly enjoying every minute of it.

"Why do you get all the cool toys?" Fladramon whined as he froze twenty Hangyomon before they could move, allowing Digmon to shatter them with his drills. _And Ken thought revenge was a bad idea!_ Jewelbeemon noticed the black data floating away. He realized that they were floating in the direction of the shore. Should he be worried about that?

"You're the one who was bonded to Ryo, remember?" Jewelbeemon reminded his friend as they destroyed the last of the Hangyomon, allowing Holsmon and Beel Starmon to take care of the Airdramon that was coming for them.

"He's not here! Fire Rocket!"

"Not my fault."

* * *

It didn't take that long to blast the giant Beast Digimon out of the forest. Beel Starmon had done it so swiftly that the Digimon didn't know what hit him. Beel Starmon had forced the Digimon over the Dark Ocean. From the corner of her eye, she could see Pegasmon flying towards them. About time. The Chosen were all together. However, she also saw black particles of data leaving the forest and then floating towards Dagomon. She didn't like what was happening and was concerned over what Dagomon was planning, but she couldn't worry about that right now. She had a winged serpent to destroy.

"God Tornado!" Beel Starmon flew away from the flaming tornado as Holsmon countered with his own tornado.

"Tempest Wing!"

The two tornados exploded upon contact; resulting with all them being covered by the gray smoke that was created from it. The two Beast Digimon were blinded as the wind and flames consumed each other and everything around it. Holsmon and Airdramon glared at the clouds that blinded their intended target; both were just waiting for the cloud of gray to disappear. The Beast Digimon might have to wait until the smoke cleared, but that didn't mean Beel Starmon had to.

Beel Starmon smiled as she blended in with the dark contrast of the smoke. She was a master of stealth and knew how to get her target without being seen. Beel Starmon pulled her pistol from her hustler and shot one of her bullets to locate her target. Within a split second, a monstrous roar was heard as bullet met wing.

Beel Starmon charged in the direction of the sound. It was loud and menacing. Beel Starmon pointed her two pistols at the beast when she saw the outline of its agitated form. With her Rizoma de Loto raised at the enemy, she attacked.

"Fly Bullet! Hurricane Screw Shot!" An array of bullets from her Rizoma de Loto and from the hidden guns in the heels of her boots was wildly fired at the Airdramon. The Airdramon roared as he tried to defend himself and locate her at the same time, but it was too late for him. Beel Starmon used the bullets to distract him as she flew behind him. "Double Claw!" Airdramon didn't stand a chance as she stabbed and tore Airdramon apart with the knives she had stocked on her Rizoma de Loto.

The Airdramon burst into black data, much like the Deep Ones. Beel Starmon blinked as the data began to move towards Dagomon like a vacuum. In that moment, Beel Starmon realized what Dagomon was doing. Dagomon had used his minions as sacrificial pawns, knowing that they would be destroyed in the end. Dagomon was using their data to get stronger. If he absorbed Airdramon's he would have the power he needed to evolve to Ultimate.

Beel Starmon hated doing it, but she had no choice. In order to prevent Dagomon from returning to Leviamon, she absorbed Airdramon's data instead. Dagomon would not return to that form ever again. She would make sure of that. Beel Starmon felt the overpowering power of the Digimon she absorbed, as well as the last of his memories and thoughts before he died. She felt it merging with her own and boosting her own power.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Beel Starmon expected the hatred and shock that filling the boy's words. She had heard the tales of the Chosen and of what of Hope had been through. They were nothing like the Tamers. The Chosen were too soft to do what was needed to be done. She doubted they would ever understand.

Beel Starmon merely gave him an uninterested look as she placed her pistols back into their hustler. The boy was angry, not that she cared. "What did you do?" the Chosen of Hope asked angrily. Pegasmon seemed nervous and unsure of what to do about his partner's disrespectful tone, while Tailmon was looking rather annoyed at the moment. "Did you just…just..."

"Absorb his data," she supplied impassively.

The child glared at her with so much hatred that suggested that she was an evil Digimon. She didn't have time for this. "Absorbed? How could you do that? You killed him!"

"Enough!" Jewelbeemon's voice angry voice sent a chill down her spine. It was never a good idea to anger a Chosen Digimon, especially one that was very protective of his partner and very capable of defeating an Ultimate if he wanted to. "Takeru don't judge on what you don't understand!" Jewelbeemon's voice was stern and sharp.

The child opened his mouth, ready to protest, but Jewelbeemon brushed him aside. "Take him to the others, Pegasmon," he said to the Holy Beast Digimon. "The others are still fighting the Hangyomon. They are going to need the both of you." Tailmon's ear twitched up before she nodded. She knew not to argue. Pegasmon nodded as well and flew to the forest, despite the Chosen's protest.

Jewelbeemon ignored the two Digimon, he outright dismissed, and turned towards her. It was then when she noticed the weapon he was holding instead of his spear. _It's the ZERO-ARMS: Orochi. I didn't know Ken had that chip._ "The Chosen can handle the Hangyomon. We are going after Dagomon."

Beel Starmon knew exactly what Jewelbeemon was planning. She had known him for a long time to understand his motives. Jewelbeemon wanted Dagomon taken care of before he could evolve or get near his partner again. The Deep Ones might have been the ones to summon Ken and the female Chosen. However, Dagomon was fully capable of summoning them as well. If he was not dealt with now, then he would kidnap them again and again until he got what he wanted. They were not going to let that happen.

"Let's hurry then. The Chosen might try and stop us when they realize we are going to kill him."

Jewelbeemon nodded before they took off towards Dagomon. It was time to end this.

* * *

 

Ken ignored the gasps from the Chosen. They saw Beel Starmon destroy and absorb the Airdramon's data. The Chosen were shocked and upset on what they saw. Hikari and Miyako were stunned, Iori and Takeru were angry that Beel Starmon would do such a thing, and Daisuke…well, he was just looking at her with a concerned expression on his handsome face. The Chosen were confusing Beel Stamon's actions as something evil and wrong. Ken ignored them and switched the headsets off. She didn't need them listen to her thoughts right now.

Ken knew exactly what Beel Starmon did and why she did it. Ken had seen the scattered data floating towards the shore, instead of wildly scattering to the winds. Ken had a bad feeling that Dagomon was doing something with the collective data. If he was doing what she thought he was doing, then their situation could have gotten bad very quickly if they didn't act soon.

Ken stared at the open hole that was created by Stingmon's fall. She could see the shore clearly and in the corner was Dagomon's tentacle. Dagomon was slowly coming into view as he was attacked. He tried to attack with his tentacles since Beel Starmon had blasted his trident with her bullets and sent it flying.

Dagomon was a powerful and scary Digimon. He was one of the fearsome Demon Lord, but he was no match for the combined powers of Jewelbeemon and Beel Starmon. Ken had given Jewelbeemon the strength, agility, and weapon of Susanoomon. It would be only a matter of time before Dagomon was defeated. Ken knew Daisuke saw her insert her chips while the others were distracted with their partners, even Hikari was distracted with her's when Takeru gave Hikari her D-Terminal, allowing Tailmon to become Nefertimon.

It was only a matter of time now.

* * *

The battle was intense as they fought against Dagomon.

"Double Claw!"

"Thousand Whip!"

He was powerful as a Perfect and very fearsome as the stories foretold.

"Shot Claw!"

"Hurricane Screw Shot!"

But that didn't stop them from attacking. Jewelbeemon and Beel Starmon were just as powerful. They both trained vigorously during the war and even continued their training on their own time. They were both powerful and very capable of taking down Ultimate level Digimon. Jewelbeemon had taken down Digimon that were Perfect and Ultimate level. Beel Starmon was the same. The only difference was that she was now an Ultimate and more powerful than Dagomon, who was a Perfect.

The three Digimon clashed among each other. They were neck to neck, head to head, fist to fist, in this fight to the death. Bullets flew and pierced the gray-blue skin. Sharp claws scratched and severed tentacles as they made their descent. There was no room for failure or mercy. They were fighting for blood, to take out the one demon that started it all. The one being who had wanted to use and harm Ken. And that was something they didn't take lightly.

They easily dodged the tentacles and made sure they could not be used again. Despite Dagomon's power, he had a weakness. His arrogance and lack of defense were his weakness. He had no defense or protection. And with their determination to kill him, he didn't stand a chance as they attacked.

Dagomon staggered back towards the water. They knew he was going to retreat. He was badly damaged from their attacks. Data was escaping from his wounds and scattering into the open sky and dancing with the wind. But they were not going to let him escape for him to recover and live for another day.

Jewelbeemon held the ZERO-ARMS: Orochi in front of him. He activated it and watched as a light sword emerged from it. He didn't bat Dagomon an eye as he charged. "Heavenly Wings Beheading!" Dagomon didn't have a chance to dive under before the sword came in contact with his skin. A bloody scream was all was heard as it was amplified by the howling winds as the sword sliced straight through him.

And then there was silence.

Dagomon was gone, nothing but his data remained. Beel Starmon looked at him with a small smile as she absorbed the data into her body. Beel Starmon glowed as the data entered her body. When the last of Dagomon's data was absorbed, they sighed in relief. It was finally over. Dagomon was gone with no way of returning. Ken was finally safe. The nightmare was finally over. They had won.

"We did it," Jewelbeemon said as he stared at the Dark Ocean. It was calm now that Dagomon was gone.

"We sure did," Beel Starmon agreed. "We just have one minor problem."

"And what's that?"

"The Chosen."

**Computer Room, Odaiba Elementary**

The second generation Chosen were not happy when they left the World of Darkness. Yes, they defeated Dagomon and his minion. Yes, they saved Ken and Hikari. But what they didn't like, nor understand was why Beel Starmon and Ken's own Digimon killed another Digimon. Killing was bad in their minds and absorbing was just as bad. It was wrong. But that was naive thinking.

They had their fair share of killing evil Digimon when they battled against Devimon, Vamdemon, Metal Seadramon, Pinochimon, Mugendramon, Piemon, and Apocalymon. They’ve killed. Hikari and Takeru had been with them and killed as well. So why were they questioning Ken about Beel Starmon and Minomon's actions for killing Dagomon and Airdramon?

Yamato could tell that the Tamer was furious. She had been kidnapped and dragged into her worst fears and now she was being subjected to this? Yamato shook his head sadly at the cold look Ken gave them, that mirrored his own. She was not happy at all. Yamato didn't know what the girl was thinking. She had the headsets off. The only one who wasn't talking was Daisuke, surprisingly. He was standing next to Ken with a frown on his features.

After the others returned to the Human World, Taichi as suspected freaked out and demanded to know what happened. Of course, he inspected Hikari and Ken first to make sure they were all right. Both girls were bruised, but overall fine. They had both freaked out when told that Ken and Hikari had got sucked into the World of Darkness. Taichi knew how Ken felt about that place. But Ken had simply smiled at him in reassurance. Yamato figured that she had learned to overcome her fears.

However, when the discussion of Beel Starmon killing Airdramon came into light, that's when things got tense. Yamato was annoyed by his brother's actions. He should know better and Hikari was no different. She was distraught over the fact that Beel Starmon absorbed the defeated Digimon's data. Yamato wasn't sure how that was possible, but it was.

Ken didn't seem to disturb by that fact, though. It seemed that Ken was aware of this small fact, which brought the question towards Minomon's actions. Chibimon and Ken had become livid about that. Ken had been glaring at them as her Digimon became the topic of discussion. Daisuke didn't seem to happy and tried to stop the questions, but he was ignored. After a while, Ken pulled Daisuke aside and gave him a look, which Daisuke frowned at.

The questioning and accusations had been going on for several minutes now. Ken had not given any indication that she was going to answer the tirade of questions. Daisuke had remained surprisingly silent. He and Taichi had finally heard enough when Ken gave Daisuke her Digimon before smacking Takeru firmly across the face, shutting him and everyone else up.

No one had expected the normally warm, kind eyes to be filled with fury. They had just angered the wrong person. Without a single gesture or warm glance, Ken gently took her Digimon back and stomped out of the computer room.

Everyone watched as Ken left with her Digimon. It didn't take long for Daisuke to follow suit, but not before saying his own colorful words that he was sure he learned from Jun.

"What the hell were you all doing?" Taichi yelled at the four younger Chosen. This was exactly what Ryo was worried about. They had just hurt Ken and who knew what would happen when she finally calmed down. They knew for sure Ryo would have killed them by now, followed by cutting all ties with them. Yamato sighed as he looked out the window. He saw Ken and Daisuke leaving the school building. Chibimon was in Ken's arms, trying to comfort a very upset Minomon and a very angry Tamer. Yamato saw the small droplets of tears that were pricking Ken's eyes. Daisuke was saying something that Yamato assumed was to calm the girl down. A joke maybe. It didn't seem to work.

Yamato sighed as he watched the fleeting pair. What were they going to do now?

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Polls for this story and King of Darkness are now up and still running. 
> 
> Results:
> 
> Section 1: Yamato x Mimi (4); Yamato x OC (2); Yamato x Sora (1); Yamato x Jun (0)
> 
> Section 2: Taichi x Sora (4); Taichi x Jun (2); Taichi x Mimi (1); Taichi x OC (0)
> 
> Section 3: Takeru x Hikari (6); Takeru x Ruki (1); Takeru x Juri (0); Takeru x Miyako (0)
> 
> Section 4: Daisuke x OC (4); Daisuke x Juri (1); Daisuke x Miyako (1); Daisuke x Hikari (1); Daisuke x Ruki (0)
> 
> Section 5: Takato x Juri (4); Takato x Ruki (2); Takato x Hikari (1); Takato x OC (0); Takato x Miyako (0)
> 
> Section 6: Iori x OC (5); Iori x Juri (2)
> 
> Section 7: Koushiro x Mimi (3); Koushiro x Miyako (2); Koushiro x OC (1); Koushiro x Momoe (1); Koushiro x Chizuru (0)
> 
> Section 8: Joe x OC (3); Joe x Momoe (3); Joe x Chizuru (1); Joe x Jun (0)
> 
> Section 9: Jianliang x OC (3); Jianliang x Miyako (2); Jianliang x Ruki (2); Jianliang x Juri (0)
> 
> Section 10: Ryo x Ken
> 
> Section 11: Osamu x OC (3); Osamu x Chizuru (2); Osamu x Jun (1); Osamu x Momoe (1)


	19. Episode 18: When One Is Sincere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miyako, Hikari, and Takeru, and Iori eat at a restaurant. They get into some trouble when they don't have the right money to pay the bill. Osamu sends Gorimon after them and later rings Digitamamon when he sees that Daisuke and Ken are not with them. Meanwhile, Ken and Daisuke go to Shinjuku to talk to Takato and Jianliang.

**Motomiya Residence, Odaiba, Japan**

Ken smiled shyly at the Motomiyas as Daisuke introduced her to his family. This wasn't really the first time she was introduced to a friend's family. However, she was eight at the time and wasn't well known to be a genius, like her brother was. Besides, the Akiyamas didn't really care since Ryo was known to be smarter than most of the boys his age anyway. He just didn't like to show it at times. They were just glad he found a friend that wasn't one of his computer friends that lived across the world.

The Motomiyas, on the other hand, were a bit different. The Motomiyas knew she was a genius and were shocked that Daisuke was actually friends with someone who was considered a genius. Ken was more than a little nervous to get so much attention. Daisuke, most likely in their eyes, was ordinary and not as smart as she was. She really didn't agree with that, though. Daisuke was a very smart kid. He just didn't like to put the effort into his work.

And then there was the fact that the three seemed to be ready to leave for the night when they arrived. Ken had noticed that Jun was wearing casual clothing, but she did pick up on a phone conversation when they arrived that she had to cancel to whoever was on the phone. Daisuke’s parents, on the other hand, were wearing more fancy attire. It seemed they too were going somewhere, maybe a fancy dinner or show, but canceled when they saw who Daisuke brought home with him.

"Wow, I can't believe Daisuke is friends with one of the Ichijouji geniuses!" Ken could practically see the stars in Daisuke's sister's eyes. And she wasn't the only one. Both of the elder Motomiyas were just as shocked and excited that Daisuke was her friend. Ken found herself a little stunned from the array of questions that were being thrown at her by both of Daisuke's parents and older sister.

"Are you really mute?" Jun asked curiously.

"How did you two meet?" Mr. Motomiya asked next.

"You must be hungry! What would you like to eat?" Mrs. Motomiya asked excitedly.

"Would you mind tutoring my stupid son?" Ken blinked at Mr. Motomiya's question. Daisuke was a lot smarter than others thought. If he actually tried to pay attention to class and got his grades up, he could actually transfer to her advanced classes. Daisuke was a very faster learner but just didn't like to show it.

"Oh, never mind. I'll just order the deluxe sushi!"

"Is your brother single?" Ken stiffened as Jun said that. Yes, her brother was single. But he was currently missing in the Human World

"Jun, he's missing!" Daisuke yelled at his sister, who looked startled for a moment. Her eyes widened in horror before a stammer of apologies left her lips.

"I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to…"

Ken smiled at Jun in reassurances and began signing to her. Daisuke had actually picked up sign language a lot faster than Ryo and her brother. He may be the only one of the Chosen to fully understand her, like V-mon and the Digimon.

_ "It's okay Motomiya-san. I'm sure Oniichan will return soon." _ Ken firmly believed that. Her brother was there somewhere, waiting for them to save him from Millenniumon's influence. It was only a matter of time.  _ "And yes I believe Oniichan is single." _

Jun nodded in response, thankful that she didn't offend Ken. After Jun calmed down she, along with the rest of Daisuke's family, realized that Daisuke actually translated what Ken had said, perfectly.

"How did you learn sign language this quickly, squirt?" Jun exclaimed in shock. "I lend you my textbook last month!"

Daisuke coughed into his fist (while holding Chibimon behind his back with the other) in response. Ken laughed softly as she saw a soft blush creeping onto Daisuke's cheeks and the annoyed look he shot at his sister. "Kaasan, me and Ken-chan are going to my room. Call us when dinners ready." Daisuke then proceeded to push Ken out of the living room with his shoulder. "Please ignored them," he told her as he nudged her down the hall and away from his family.

Ken continued to laugh and didn't even stop when they reached Daisuke's room. That was until she got a good look of his room. Everything was everywhere. There were clothes (she wasn't sure if they were clean or not), food wrappers, and socks scattered on the floor. There were books and comics lying forgotten on the floor. School books and more wrappers were piled on Daisuke's desk, practically covering the wooden desk and computer. It was the complete opposite of her room.

Ken stared at the room in stun silence as Daisuke flushed, realizing that he left his room in this state. Daisuke rushed into his room, leaving Ken with Chibimon (who was watching his partner in interest) and Minomon (who had wormed his way out of Ken's bag and eyed the room as well), as he attempted to clean his room.

"It's a mess!" Minomon squeaked. Ken nodded and mentally sighed in relief. He seemed a lot better than he was an hour ago.

"Thanks a lot," Daisuke huffed under his breath as he picked up a pile of clothes and placed them in the laundry basket near the closet door. She guessed they were dirty then. Ken (and the Digimon) continued to watch Daisuke as he moved back and forth, from point A to point B. They were actually starting to see the floor now.

"Was the floor always wood?" Chibimon asked absently as Daisuke moved more dirty clothes into the laundry basket, followed by throwing tons of wrappers into the trash under his desk.

"Yes," Daisuke said with a huff as he continued what he was doing. Ken shook her head in amusement. Daisuke was a lot like Ryo when they first met. Ryo only became slightly neater because of her (and because he was always misplacing his D-Ark under a pile of programming books). Even then, he wasn't that neat. Ryo was always getting criticized by his mother to clean up after himself, especially in front of a lady.

Ken smiled as she remembered how embarrassed Ryo was when his mother said that in front of her. Ryo had made sure to make the room looked decent after that. Although, there were times where Ken had to help him before his mother saw it. Of course, Hopmon was laughing at the whole thing. It was a very amusing memory.

Ken walked towards the computer desk and gently place Minomon, Chibimon, and her bag on the, surprisingly, empty chair. Once they were seated, Ken turned her attention to the cluttered desk.  _ No wonder his work never gets done. All his missing school books are buried here.  _ Ken picked up a few wrappers with a raised navy brow. There were candy wrappers, wrappers from cakes, chips, and other snacks, and some wrappers from a variety of unhealthy foods. Ken eyed the chocolate wrapper that she picked up. Ken gave Chibimon an 'I know this was from you' look as she threw it into Daisuke's trash-bin. Chibimon laughed nervously in response.

"Where did that come from?" he asked nervously. Ken didn't buy his innocent act. Ken continued to throw the wrappers away into the trash bin under Daisuke's computer desk. By the time they finished cleaning two hours later, they could actually see Daisuke's floor. Ken had taken the time to organized Daisuke's computer desk. She placed all of Daisuke's school books in a nice neat pile on the desk with the spine facing out. This computer was now visible and dusted and next to it was Daisuke's pencil holder filled with never used pencils.

"So that's where my books went," Daisuke said sheepishly as he stood next to Ken with a broom in his hand. "You didn't have to help, you know?" Ken looked at him with a soft smile. "You're my guest."

_ "That may be true, but I'm the guest who doesn't like messes," _ Ken signed before gesturing towards the various school books.  _ "Besides, we can't have you failing now, can we?" _

Daisuke looked at the books with loathing. "You're going to make me caught up and work over time, aren't you?"

Ken laughed softly and nodded.  _ "Why of course," _ Ken signed before her grin turned mischievous.  _ "When I'm done with you, you will be so smart that they would have to put you in my advanced classes." _

Daisuke groaned in dismay, but she could tell he really appreciated the help. "This is what I get for having a genius for a best friend!"

_ "But you love me," _ Ken signed with a huge grin on her face as she picked up a math textbook.

Daisuke stuck out his tongue at her, making her laugh. "Sadly."

**Yagami Residence, Odaiba, Japan**

Saying that Taichi was beyond upset was an understatement. It was bad enough that both Ken and Hikari had been sucked into the World of Darkness. He was already having a hard time comprehending the state Ken must have been in seeing Dagomon and his minions again. He was actually relieved that Dagomon was out of the picture. He wouldn't be able to hurt Ken or Hikari anymore. However, he was not happy how Ken was treated by the others. He understood that Beel Starmon absorbed another Digimon (it was odd now that he thought about it) and that it must have been shocking to see, but who were they to judge? They were not Digimon and they certainly didn't know everything about them or their ways of life.

He had expected Iori, Miyako, and even Daisuke (honestly, he was glad how close his little kohai had gotten to Ken. He could see a lot of himself and Yamato in them) to react badly to the killings. They had never seen Digimon being killed before and have never killed a Digimon like his group had in the past. But his sister and Takeru were a different story. They knew what evil Digimon were like and what was needed to be done to protect their friends. They had no excuse for accusing Ken's Digimon and questioning the little Digimon for his reasons for killing another or for defending and later helping a murderer. Yeah, Taichi hadn't taken that very well and had made sure they knew it back at the computer room.

Taichi had honestly expected better from them and he made sure they knew it too. In fact, the two younger were currently looking at the ground guiltily after he yelled at them some more when they got home. Yamato had decided to stay at their house for dinner (after telling Mr. Ishida and Miss. Takaishi, of course). Takeru and Hikari hadn't said a word since they got home. They were both sitting on the bed with their Digimon on their laps, who (might he add) looked very disappointed in their partners.

Taichi glanced at Yamato (who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest and had a neutral expression on his face) for a brief moment before he returned his gaze to them. "Well?" he demanded. "Have anything to say for yourselves?"

**Motomiya Residence, Odaiba, Japan**

Daisuke wasn't an idiot. He could tell that Ken was still upset about the others. Ken might have seemed fine during dinner (meaning she was smiling and laughing when he told a joke or two), but she was obviously still upset. She was tense whenever the others were mentioned. His parents were curious why he was not answering their calls. Ken had promptly refused to even listen to Hikari when Jun picked up the phone. Daisuke hadn't even bothered to answer their calls either. Daisuke wasn't sure if he wanted to talk to them at the moment. Ken was obviously not speaking to them for the time being.

Daisuke eyed the main message application on his D-Terminal in his hands as Ken played the Mortal Kombat game that he had begged Jun to buy for him five months ago. Daisuke glanced at screen that said:  _ You have 9 new messages. _

Daisuke clicked the first message that was timed a half hour after they left the school.

_ Sender: Yagami Taichi _

_ Destination: Motomiya Daisuke _

_ Subject: None _

_ Sorry about that. Are you guys okay? _

_ Delete. Reply. Forward. Next Message. _

 

Daisuke really wasn't surprised Taichi emailed him. He had expected it. However, he couldn't bring himself to email back, not just yet. Instead, he read the next message.  


_ Sender:  Ishida Yamato _

_ Destination: Motomiya Daisuke _

_ Subject: None _

_ Don't let Ichijiouji-san be alone! _

_ Delete. Reply. Forward. Next Message. _

Daisuke snorted softly. Like he would ever leave her alone when she clearly needed someone right now. As he pressed the next message, Daisuke found himself frowning.  


_ Sender: Yagami Hikari _

_ Destination: Motomiya Daisuke _

_ Subject: None _

_ Daisuke? _

_ Delete. Reply. Forward. Next Message. _

The message might had been short, but he knew what Hikari wanted when she wrote this. She was clearly trying to reach him and Ken.  


_ Sender:  Takaishi Takeru _

_ Destination: Motomiya Daisuke _

_ Subject: You're right _

_ Hey, Daisuke-kun. I guess I overreacted today and really messed up. You were right, though. I am a baka. I should have thought about the situation before I started accusing and demanding answers from Minomon and Ken-san. I'm assuming Ken-san is with you and is ignoring all of our messages. Could you tell her I'm sorry? _

_ Delete. Reply. Forward. Next Message. _

Daisuke had called Takeru a little more then just a baka, but he was glad he admitted it. What Takeru said about Ken's Digimon and Beel Starmon was uncalled for.  


 

_ Sender: Hida Iori _

_ Destination: Motomiya Daisuke _

_ Subject: Sorry _

_ Hello, Daisuke-san. I wanted to say that I'm sorry for what happened at school. I don't agree with what her Digimon did or the purpose of Beel Starmon absorbing the Digimon's data, but it was wrong for me to question it. Upamon told me a bit about it and I realized Digimon do it as a way of survival. I was wrong. I feel really bad and hope Ichijouji-san will accept my apology. _

_ Delete. Reply. Forward. Next Message. _

Daisuke had to admit. Iori was probably the wisest out of all of them, besides Ken of course. However, Daisuke did really blame the kid and knew Ken didn't either.   


_ Sender: Inoue Miyako _

_ Destination: Motomiya Daisuke _

_ Subject: Sorry _

_ I'm sorry for the way I acted. I was just angry that a Digimon was killed. Could you tell Ken-san that for me? _

_ Delete. Reply. Forward. Next Message. _

Surprisingly, he knew that Ken wasn't made at Miyako and neither was he. Much like Iori, Miyako had not seen the things that Ken and the elder Chosen had seen back then. Besides, he had been a bit shocked too.  


_ Sender: Yagami Hikari _

_ Destination: Motomiya Daisuke _

_ Subject: Daisuke? _

_ Can we talk? _

_ Delete. Reply. Forward. Next Message. _

Daisuke frowned as he read the next message from Hikari.  


_ Sender:  Yagami Hikari _

_ Destination: Motomiya Daisuke _

_ Subject: I called _

_ Please answer the phone! _

_ Delete. Reply. Forward. Next Message. _

Next Message.  


 

_ Sender: Yagami Hikari _

_ Destination: Motomiya Daisuke _

_ Subject: Please answer back _

_ I'm sorry! _

 

_Delete. Reply. Forward. Read Next Message._

Daisuke sighed as he shut the cover of his D-Terminal and placed it on the ground. He didn't want to talk to them at the moment. Let them think about what they've done first. Besides, he wasn't going to talk to them now, not when Ken was still upset with them.

Daisuke looked up and watched Ken as she had Sonya Blade kill Johnny Cage with a Leg Split. Daisuke looked at the screen to see Ken had killed Johnny Cage very quickly. Daisuke cringed when blood was spilled everywhere after the guy was split in half.  _ "Sonya Blade Wins! Fatality!"  _ Well, Ken certainly didn't take that long to kill him. This was like her tenth win already.

"Ken? Are you okay?" Daisuke asked when Ken returned to the character menu.

Ken placed the remote on her lap before signing,  _ "I'm fine, Daisuke. Why?" _

"You sure?" Ken nodded in response. Daisuke sighed in exasperation.

"No, you're not," he told her. He got a frown in response. "You're ignoring the others messages."

Ken's eyes hardened slightly before she stubbornly returned her attention to her game. Daisuke only watched in worry as Ken went for the kill as soon as the game started. Ken was not in a good mood. Daisuke glanced at his best friend and saw how tense she was. She wasn't as furious as she was when they left the school. However, she was not happy. Daisuke didn't know what to do. He understood why Ken was angry; he was angry too. But they were their friends and they were clearly trying to make amends. Although, it could be because of the lecture they must have gotten from Taichi.

_ "Sonya Blade Wins! Fatality!" _

Daisuke watched his friend in silence (deciding it would be best to wait until she calmed down a bit) as she played three more rounds (rather ruthlessly might he add) before stopping. Daisuke watched his friend in concern when she just stared blankly at the character menu displaying on the TV Screen. Daisuke didn't say anything to disturb her. He figured it would be best until she was ready to talk about this. And in a way, he was right in his assumption since Ken placed the remote on the ground and let out a tired sigh five minutes later.

"…Ken…?"

Ken turned away from the TV and looked at him. Ken seemed tired and drained from the events of the day. Daisuke didn't blame the girl. He was actually surprised that she didn't pass out with the Digimon, who were out a half hour after they ate. However, Daisuke could see that Ken was conflicted and disturbed about something. He wondered if it was because of what the others said. Scratch that — of course, it was.

"Ken?" he asked again when the violet eyed girl didn't sign anything. Ken looked at him tiredly and just stared at him for several minutes before she moved to get to her feet. Daisuke watched his friend in puzzlement as Ken went to the desk and searched her bag. It didn't take him long to realize what she was doing when he saw her taking out her D-3 and their corresponding headsets. Oh, he was seriously not going to like this conversation.

When Ken returned to the pillow she was sitting on, she handed him his blue and red headset. Daisuke put his on and waited for Ken to turn it on. "I'm not going to like this, aren't I?" he asked when the light flicked on.

_ "No," _ was her reply as she placed her D-3 on the floor next to her, followed by her arms crossing over her chest to further imply that the conversation had just turned even more serious.  _ "Daisuke, I don't mean to sound harsh but this is something you need to learn." _ Ken paused and waited for his nod before she continued again.  _ "Rather it is now or later you and your team need to learn that not everything is black and white. There are going to be times where a Digimon would want nothing but your death. There will be a time where an evil Digimon is so powerful and so evil that it becomes a threat to everyone. They will not show mercy. They are not Digimon that are being controlled. They will kill you if you let them. You much be ready for the worse even if you don't like it." _

Daisuke swallowed nervously. Daisuke knew more or less on what Ken was talking about. V-mon had told him about the Digimon Ken, Akiyama Ryo, and Ichijouji Osamu faced during the war. The Digimon they had to kill just to stay alive. The war sounded ten times worse than what they were facing. This was why he didn't react that badly when Dagomon was killed. It had to happen. If they didn't then he would have tried to take Ken and Hikari again and again. There was no guarantee that they would save the girls if it happened again.

"I know Ken-chan. I understand what you are saying-"

_ "Do you?" _ Ken interrupted him with a raised brow in response. _ "I don't believe you do, not fully. From where I stand, you only know what we went through because of V-mon. However, experiencing it and being told are two different things." _

Daisuke's shoulders sagged a bit in response. He knew he could never fully understand what the Tamers went through when Millenniummon was threatening the Digital World. He wasn't there to fight alongside them. He wasn't there when they were separated or fighting for their very lives. He wasn't there when Millenniumon tried to kill them over and over again. Daisuke knew he had a lot to learn and that he would never fully understand, at least not at the way things were going now. He was also well aware that they were not strong enough to fight against Ichijouji Osamu. But that would not stop him. He wasn't going to sit back and watch Ken's brother get taken from her. He was going to make sure they win this war.

"I know Ken," he told her. "I know I can't possibly understand what you went through. But I'm not going to worry about that right now. I'm more concerned about rescuing Ichijouji-san and Akiyama-san at all costs."

Ken's body relaxed at his declaration before she gave him a soft smile.  _ "I have no doubt you will Daisuke. You are a fine leader. You have the instincts and mindset, but I believe a little training and advice could go a long way." _

Daisuke blinked. He was glad Ken thought he was a good leader, but he was nowhere near Ken's league. Though, her words were encouraging and very positive compared to the complaints he often gets from the other. Daisuke thought over what Ken said and maybe some personal training wouldn't be that bad. Ken was an expert after all. He wouldn't mind getting some tips from her.

"What you have in mind?" he asked his best friend. He was really curious what the experienced Tamer had in mind.

_ "I would like you to accompany me to Shinjuku tomorrow." _

Daisuke blinked at the strange request. Why Shinjuku of all places? "Umm…sure…but why?"

Ken continued to smile at him.  _ "There are many things you do not know Daisuke-kun. I might be the original Tamer, but I am not the only one, nor are you the only Chosen in Japan." _ Daisuke didn't reply to that. He was too shocked to comment. There were others other than him and his friends?  _ "To be a leader you must learn from those who are different from you. You are the new leader of the Chosen Children and that is fine, but if you want to be a great leader don't limit yourself to the knowledge of your little group, as a Chosen. To be a great leader learn all you can from others who are not strictly from your group; you will never succeed that way." _

"What do I have to do?" Daisuke asked his friend.

Ken's eyes seemed to brighten at the question.  _ "Learn all you can from a Tamer and how we do things. You will be surprised of the things we deal with on a daily basis." _

**The Next Day...**

**Forest Region, Server Continent, Digital World**

Things were not looking good for them. It was bad enough that she had gotten sucked into the World of Darkness. It was a scary place with danger at every corner. She honestly never wanted to go back there ever again, if she could help it. She admits that she was shocked when Dagomon and the Airdramon were deleted and absorbed by Beel Starmon. She didn't know what to make of the situation.

Attacking Ken's Digimon was uncalled for, though. They were wrong for what they said. Taichi was right. They were hypocrites. Takeru and she knew what it was like to be in the Digital World with evil Digimon. They had indeed killed their fair share of evil Digimon in the past. What Jewelbeemon and Beel Starmon did was no different. Besides, they were not Digimon. Digimon had their own ways of living for survival, even if they didn't like it. Hikari realized how wrong they were, how wrong she was. But why did it take Ken and Daisuke snapping at them, followed by her brother yelling at them, for her to realize that?

Hikari sighed as she walked behind Miyako, Iori, and Takeru. They were trying to find another Digimental. Koushiro had found a faint signal, hence why they were in the Digital World looking without any luck. Luck was clearly not on their side. They had acted like idiots in front of an experience Tamer, one that had more knowledge and experience than even her own brother.

Hikari had tried to apologize but Ken never answered any of her emails. When she couldn't get to Ken, she tried Daisuke. He usually answered her. Alas, he didn't reply either and when she called, Daisuke's sister picked up. It hurt when Daisuke told his sister that he didn't want to speak to her at the moment and for her to hang up the phone. Hikari had felt even more guilty and had been worrying all night that Ken and Daisuke might not want to speak to her anymore.

"Takeru, I'm hungry."

Tailmon had convinced her that she could apologize to them at school. Hikari knew she was right and had gotten up easily that morning so she could meet them, knowing Daisuke and Ken would be the first ones at school bright and early. Someone obviously decided that she would have nothing but bad luck. Ken and Daisuke didn't even show up to school. They didn't even reply when she emailed them again during lunch. Hikari had a very bad feeling that they were ignoring her. All she wanted to do was apologize.

"We should have brought more snacks," Miyako said as Hawkmon and Armadimon chimed in as well.

Hikari sighed as she looked at the hungry Digimon. She was pretty hungry herself from all the walking they've been doing for the last couple of hours. "Should we go back, then?"

"That might be for the best," Iori said as he looked at his own Digimon with a small frown. Hikari could tell the younger boy was hungry too. Although, the Digimon were more expressive about wanting food than their human partners.

"Hey, guys!" Hikari turned around to see Takeru near a lake. He was pointing to something in the distance. "There's a restaurant on the other side of the lake."

Hikari blinked. She didn't know the Digital World had a restaurant.

**Shinjuku Park, Shinjuku, Japan**

The Dragon Digimon wasn't what she was expecting when Jianliang brought them to the park, telling them that Takato would meet them there. Guilmon was a red dragon-like Reptile Digimon with yellow eyes, wing-like ears, and had a long tail. Guilmon seemed rather childlike and very friendly, not what she was expecting from a Virus Digimon. Guilmon's personality more or less fitted a Data or Vaccine type. Then again, Wormmon was a Virus Digimon as well and was very timid and didn't act like most Virus Digimon when in that form. However, what really caught Ken's eye was the hazard symbol on Guilmon's chest. Ken knew Guilmon was not a threat. But she was rather curious about the symbol and what it told of the Child Digimon.

Next to the Dragon Digimon was Matsuda Takato. Takato had light skin, light brown hair, and light red eyes. He wore a blue hooded shirt over a white t-shirt, with long gray shorts, yellow wristbands on his hands, and green converse sneakers. On top of his head were yellow goggles. Takato seemed to be around ten or so if she was guessing correctly.

Ken smiled at the boy as Jianliang introduced them. "Takato-kun, this is Ichijouji Ken-senpai and Motomiya Daisuke-kun." Jianliang then pointed to the two Baby Digimon in their arms. "And these are Minomon and Chibimon." Jianliang then turned to her and Daisuke. "Ken-senpai, thank you again for coming. I know how busy you are right now, but I really appreciate it."

_ "It's no problem, Jianliang-san. I was more than happy to come." _

Ken turned back to the new Tamer and gave him a small wave. This caused him to snap out of his shock before he beamed with excitement. "I can't believe it! I can't believe I'm seeing you in person! This is so amazing!"

Daisuke huffed softly as Takato excitedly chattered from finally meeting her to about everything that happened to him and the changes he went through thanks to her coaching and advice. Ken gave her friend a sideways glance and saw that he was pouting.

"What am I, invisible?"

Ken laughed softly and gently nudged his shoulder with hers before returning her attention to the excited Tamer.

**Digitamamon's Restaurant, Server Continent, Digital World**

Michael was so cool! It was one thing to be a Tamer, but to find out that there was another Chosen in a different country was amazing. Miyako knew none of them were expecting it. Miyako listened to Michael as he explained how he saw a Gorimon in New York back in 1999. It seemed that because of that incident he was able to become a Chosen in 2001. Miyako was amazed by that and began to wonder if seeing a Digimon was all it was needed to be a Chosen. But what about being a Tamer? Did the same rules apply? And were there more kids just like them with partners in other countries as well?

Mimi seemed to have come to the line of thinking as well. With the surprising realization that they all had encountered a Digimon at some point before becoming a Chosen, stories of their adventures and when they first saw a Digimon sprung forth. Takeru and Mimi started the discussion when they talked about the various enemies and friends they encountered. The discussion went from being chased by a Kuwagamon to being attacked by Etemon and then later separated when Taichi disappeared, to trying to save Sora when she was kidnapped by Datamon, and then fighting against Vamdemon when he crossed over to Earth to find the ninth Chosen.

At the mention of Vamdemon, Miyako looked at Iori in surprise when he started explaining that he was on an airplane at the time when it had to make an emergency landing. He didn't know it at the time but he was certain that was when he saw the Digimon that saved them from crashing. Miyako frowned when she heard that. Unlike the others, she hadn't encountered any trouble during that summer.

"What about you Miyako-san?" Hikari asked her, making Miyako's frown deepened as she tried to remember.

"I wasn’t directly involved in what happened in the summer of 1999." Miyako paused as she suddenly thought of something. "However, I sent mail emails during the fight with Diablomon in the spring of 2000."

They blinked as they tried to absorb what was being said. It seemed that they were all involved somehow.

"I wonder if there are others like us," Takeru spoke. "I mean a lot of people saw the Digital World in the sky when we had to return to fight against the Dark Masters."

"That's right," Hikari spoke up, sounded excited. "And let's not forget Ken-san and Akiyama-kun. They were summoned to the Digital World to fight against Millenniumon. I have no doubt that there are more Tamers just like them."

"Who are the Dark Masters?" Miyako asked before Michael could ask about the Tamers.

Mimi looked at her with furrowed brows. "Didn't Takeru-kun and Hikari-chan tell you about them?"

The two Chosen in question looked sheepish as both Miyako and Iori shifted their gazes to them. Why was it that there was always something they were not being told?

"We haven’t gotten to that part yet," he admitted and Hikari nodded guiltily.

"I don't even want to think about those days anymore," Digitamamon as he walked in to join the conversation.

Michael gave the walking egg a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about it too much, Digitamamon. It's all in the past now."

"Of course!" Miyako was startled when Takeru suddenly stood up. She wondered what he was so uptight about. "It was Digitamamon! He used to be one of Vamdemon's henchmen. He made Oniichan and Jou-san work in the kitchen when they couldn't pay with Japanese yen. It actually turned out that he was paid to keep them there, even when they paid their debt already. When Oniichan found out about this and confronted him about it, Digitamamon attacked them."

Miyako couldn't believe it. This Digimon was once a bad guy. Like Vamdemon? Like Millenniumon? Like the Digimon Kaiser? "You worked for an evil Digimon?!" Miyako couldn't help the surprised tone that filled her words. However, Miyako couldn't stop the voices in her head that said that Digitamamon couldn't be trusted. He was once the bad guy. It wouldn't surprise her if he stabbed them in the back when their backs were turned. No one could turn sides that quickly.

"No, no, long, I may have been wild… but after the Dark Masters were defeated, I’ve been making an honest living."

"So you had a change of heart," Hikari said with a smile, "and you’re doing your best."

Mimi nodded in turn. "Good, keep up the good work!"

Digitamamon yellow eyes blinked. "Sure! It’s so encouraging for you young ladies to say that."

_ Change of heart, huh? After he accused us of not paying, who’d believe that?  _ Miyako frowned as she gazed at Digitamamon disbelievingly. She didn't totally buy that.  _ Besides, he looks weird and there’s no way of telling what he’s thinking on his face...he could be lying to our faces for all we knew and plotting against us. _

Digitamamon seemed to pick up on this since he averted his eyes away from them. "I guess not everybody seems to understand me."

Miyako felt slightly guilty at that. Was she really that readable? She hadn't meant to hurt his feelings. Miyako gazed at Mimi when she tried to reassure him, along with Takeru. However, she couldn't stop the bitter remark of how he treated her earlier. She was still suspicious of him, even when the others were trying to defend and reassure him. She didn't understand it.

**Digimon Kaiser’s Flying Base, Digital World**

Trying to figure out what happened to his sister the day before was a lot harder than he thought. He had no idea where she was for several hours until Ryo mentioned this World of Darkness. However, he had no idea where that was. Osamu found it odd when his cameras captured Beel Starmon with some of the Chosen entering some type of whirlpool in the middle of the Net Ocean. He didn't pay any mind to it until Beel Starmon and those brats returned from the same portal with Ken and the other Chosen.

Osamu still couldn't figure out what on earth happened to his sister. Although, the bruises that were captured on the screen made him curse and growl for a good hour. He had ended up capturing more of the worthless Digimon after that. He was certain the Chosen had something to do with his sister's disappearance and injuries. 

Of course, Ryo mentioned that it could have been Leviamon or his servants and that ended his plans to send ten of his slaves to kill them right there and then.

Osamu sighed as he stared at the screen. He had spotted the Chosen in the forest twenty minutes ago. According to his logs, they had been walking in the forest for several hours until they spotted a restaurant. Osamu couldn't care less. He had been watching them for quite some time as they talked. Osamu couldn't help the roll of his eyes when one of the older Chosen arrived with an American Blond. Like he didn't have enough problems already.

However, unknown to his enemies, Osamu had cameras everywhere and they had good hearing range. When the American Blond talked about a Gorimon, he suddenly had an idea to alleviate his boredom. Of course, that boredom was a result of him not having any idea why his sister and that Chosen, who was partnered to the traitor, were not with them. In fact, his sister was not in the Digital World at all. She was in Shinjuku for some reason. Leaving him with the Chosen all by themselves. 

At last! He could now destroy them. However, he was stuck with the dilemma of who to send.

Osamu's lips quirked into an evil smirk as he pressed a button. Oh, he had the perfect slave to destroy those no good for nothing Chosen. And it was all thanks to that American Blond.

"Master!" Osamu glanced away from his screen to look at Impmon, who happened to have a bowl of popcorn. "I'm going to watch a movie with Ryo. I made you some popcorn."

Osamu smiled at his partner as he plucked the bowl of buttery goodness from Impmon's hands. "You, my friend, have wonderful timing."

Impmon blinked. "Why's that?"

"I finally have something interesting to watch."

Impmon scratched one of his ears as he asked, "Do I even want to know  _ who _ you are watching?"

Osamu popped a popcorn into his mouth as screams could be heard from the screen. It seemed that his slave found the Chosen. "Not really."

Impmon simply shrugged in response and left. Osamu returned his attention to the screen to see the Egg Digimon flying after being blasted by Gorimon’s canon. Osamu watched with a frown as the American Blond evolved his partner and dragged Gorimon under the water. Osamu tsked when a flash was seen in the water. 

Osamu tilted his head to the other screen to see the Egg Digimon looking unharmed and not that far away. He wasn't one of his ringed Digimon.

**_Ring him,_** the voice declared. **_The purple haired Chosen does not trust him. Cause her doubts to become real!_**

**_Or you can leave them be,_ ** said the female voice. However, he ignored that her.

Osamu's lips curved into a wicked smile and he began to laugh as he pressed a button, releasing an Evil Spiral at the unsuspecting Digimon.

Oh, this was going to be fun. He wondered what those pesky brats would do without their leader and his sister to help them.

**Forest Region, Server Continent, Digital World**

Something was not right with Digitamamon. She wasn't sure what but something just felt off. She watched as Mimi happy approached him. However, Digitamamon seemed to be acting differently. She couldn't explain it.

But that was before he started attacking. Miyako narrowed her eyes at Digitamamon. Digitamamon didn't change. He was bad all this time. Holsmon got in front of Mimi just in time to save her, but he got knocked down in the process.  _ Just how strong is this weird egg?  _ Miyako thought with a frown.

Miyako didn't like this situation one bit. She didn't trust Digitamamon, but something was telling her that something was wrong. Call it her gut feeling, which she was deciding to ignore. It had to be wrong. Digitamamon was the enemy.

However, the fact that Mimi was stopping Digmon and Holsmon from attacking confused her. Why was Mimi trying so hard to protect him?

"Please, Digitamamon, listen to me! You are being controlled by something evil. This is not you!" Mimi had her back to them as she pleaded to the evil egg. Miyako couldn't understand it, though. Why? He was evil! He was the enemy! So why was she protecting him? Why was she trying to make him see reason? "Don't you remember what you said at the restaurant? You said that it was fine if nobody believes in you as long as you believe in yourself!"

Digitamamon's shell opened to reveal red eyes. He seemed menacing as he laughed evilly. "I can't believe you would believe in something as naive as that! Let me tell you something—all I wanted was for you to let your guard down."

"That's a lie and you know it!" Mimi was now yelling. She seemed really desperate in her appeals to Digitamamon. "I know this is not the real you, Digitamamon! I believe in you — the real you — even if nobody else will!"

"But Mimi-san, he's evil!"

"He is not! I won't stop trying!" Mimi shook her head in denial; she refused to back down.

_Why?_ Miyako looked at Mimi worriedly. She didn't understand why Mimi was doing this. What was she trying to prove? Digitamamon was evil. He betrayed them! He was evil! _But why then? Why is Mimi trying so hard to reason with him?_ Miyako looked at Mimi and then at Digitamamon. _I don't understand._ _Digitamamon is not even an ally, so why is she trying so hard?_

"Digitamamon…" Mimi's voice took on a softer tone as she addressed the Egg Digimon. "Do you want to know why I won't give up on you?"

"Because you are a very naive, very stupid human," was his response.

Miyako narrowed her eyes at the Digimon, but Mimi continued as if he didn't speak at all. "I won't give up because I am your friend." Miyako's eyes widen. Did Mimi just say that she was that freak's friend? "You said that you hoped to get friends one day. Well, now you do."

"Friends? No, that was...a trick, to let your guard down." Digitamamon seemed hesitant, but that couldn't be right.

"That's not true and you know it!" Mimi yelled now. She was angry, pissed even. Did Mimi truly believe that he wanted friends? That had to be a lie. "You are not evil! I refuse to believe that!" Mimi tightened her hands into balls. "I'm your friend and, as your friend, I will not stop trying to get through to you even if you do beg!"

"That's your problem!" Miyako gasped as Digitamamon rammed into Mimi, making her fall to the ground.

"Mimi-san!" Miyako bent down to Mimi's fallen form. "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay," Mimi said to her, but her eyes were still on Digitamamon. "I believe in you Digitamamon. Please, go back to your true self!"

Digitamamon froze at her words. Miyako saw this and wondered if Mimi was right. Mimi's words repeated in her head:  _ Your true self…your true self _ … Miyako, unknowingly, spoke those words softly. Everyone heard her, including Digitamamon.

"Shut up…shut up, shut up, shut up!" As Digitamamon yelled his denials, Miyako glared at Digitamamon. He had lied to them. He had said very hurtful words and denials and had even attacked Mimi. She had heard enough. 

"Shut up, shut up, shut up! Digitamamon, what are you thinking?" She was angry. She didn't understand why Mimi was insistent on believing in this freak and then trying to befriend him. But she would try, for Mimi. "Attacking Mimi-san…Mimi-san, who, unlike me, always thought you were a good guy!" 

Miyako narrowed her eyes and lowered her voice threateningly to the weirdo. "Let me just say this now: I hate you; I can't stand you! I can't tell what you're thinking! But when you saved us from Gorimon earlier, I thought that maybe…you were a good guy! Really! And now what? You betrayed the people who believed in you!"

"What are you talking about?" Digitamamon snapped back. "You didn't trust me!"

"Yeah, I didn't!" she admitted. "Because I judge people on how they look! Of course, cooler must be better! Yeah, I like cool guys. That's why I like cool guys like Michael-san!"

And then a bluish-green light shot out of the ground between them. Miyako blinked as an objected appeared out of the ground and floated in front of her.  _ It's a Digimental! _

**Shinjuku Park, Shinjuku, Japan**

Light brown eyes gazed at the female Tamer sadly as her soft and gentle voice echoed through the headset that Motomiya let him borrow so they wouldn't have to worry about translating for him. Ichijouji had told him a little bit about the war in the Digital World, now he knew more about it. He didn't know that there were different sections of this world and that they were so different from each other. He wondered how similar and different it was to Earth.

Takato was listening intently to the story of Ichijouji's time in the Digital World. He couldn't believe that Ichijouji's brother was being controlled by a Digimon. That just didn't sit well with him. He felt bad for the Ichijouji siblings. He wished there was something he could do. He felt really bad for his female friend. Her situation sounded bad, a lot worse than his encounters with Ruki and Renamon and this Millenniumon sounded really scary. And he thought Guilmon not reverting back to his Child form when he evolved three days ago was bad enough.

_ "Monodramon realized that the only way to defeat Millenniumon was to force a Jogress with him. This ensured Millenniumon’s defeat and the safety of our world. But this came at a price. The two of them are constantly fighting when they are in their Perfect form. This usually causes Cyberdramon to go on a rampage when he becomes too angry." _ Ken sighed softly as she paused in her explanation. He noticed a flicker of annoyance in her amethyst orbs. _ "Ryo has gotten hurt a lot because of that, among other things." _

Takato winced in sympathy. It seemed that Akiyama gets into trouble a lot then. Who would have thought? Although, Motomiya and Jianliang smirked in response.

"So what about the Dark Seed?" Motomiya asked suddenly. "Are there more around?"

Ichijouji shrugged in response.  _ "That I'm not sure of. We believe that they could have been destroyed by the Digimon in the area." _

"What happens if a Digimon gets hits by it?" Jianliang asked.

Ichijouji's pressed her lips into a thin line as she shifted her gaze to the Digimon that were playing. Ken didn't say anything for a while. But when she did, they all felt a shiver go down their spines.  _ "Depending on how powerful a Digimon is…and if they are able to fight against the Dark Seed…it would be instant corruption or death." _

**Forest Region, Server Continent, Digital World**

Hikari smiled at the blush that tinted Miyako's cheeks as she was thanked by both Mimi and Digitamamon. Miyako really did show that she was honest and sincere about her feelings. Hikari felt that despite the horrible day it seemed to have lightened just a bit. Hikari gazed at the colorful sky as the sun went down. It was beautiful.

Hikari's thoughts soon traveled to her friend. She and the others were wrong for what they did. They hurt Ken and made her furious at them. Ken might be mad now but she knew Ken would not turn her back on them for a mistake.  _ Tomorrow then,  _ she thought.  _ Tomorrow I will apologize.  _ Hikari knew she was wrong. She would not stop until Ken and Daisuke heard them out. She was determined to fix their mistake. Because they were friends.

Hikari returned her attention to the others when Mimi and Michael said they had to leave. Hikari waved her goodbyes as they made their departure back to America.

To Be Continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> polls still running this fic and king of darkness
> 
> https://goo.gl/forms/MYaxqP6hex3oTV9g1


	20. Episode 19: Stopping Tonosama Gekomon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Hikari and Takeru attempted to apologize to Ken for their actions, Osamu sets his trap for the Chosen. Fearing that Millenniumon's resurrection is getting close, Hikari, Miyako, Iori, and Takeru travel to the village of Tonosama Gekomon. The Chosen are ambushed by the villagers and forced to hide underground. The Chosen find themselves at a disadvantage when they realize that they do not have the aid of one of the Tamer's Digimon.
> 
> Meanwhile, Ken and Wallace finally finished their program to find her brother's base. Ken sends out several of her Digimon, the Royal Knights, and the Olympos XII to search for the base.

**Akiyama Residence, Tamachi, Japan**

Ken wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not that both the Yagami siblings and the Ishida-Takaishi siblings decided to show up at her doorstep at around six in the afternoon. She knew the two older Chosen would have dragged their stubborn siblings all the way to Tamachi when Ken (and V-mon) had refused to even glance at them during school or answer their emails. Of course, Ken wasn't mad at them anymore and had forgiven them when she read the messages. However, unlike her, Wormmon (no matter what form he took) was still upset at them for the words they said.

Her little silly bug was living to his Virus attribute, which was to hold a gauge against those that had hurt him and his loved ones. Wormmon might be timid, shy, friendly, and patient most of the time, but he was very capable of being very violent and short tempered when mad. If it weren’t for the fact that Wormmon was  _ her  _ Digimon, she would have thought he was an extremely violent Virus Digimon attacking for no reason. However, she  _ knew  _ Wormmon and it was for that reason that he was under lock and key in her room. She wasn't going to have any unnecessary fights. Martha would not appreciate a destroyed house when she gets home from her date with her husband. Ken may have told Hiro that she had some issues to work out with the Chosen and didn't want them to get involved. Hiro had taken the hint and had dragged Martha out of the house for the rest of the night.

However, this didn't mean she was going to outright forgive them either. Ken might be the forgiving type, but that didn't mean she couldn't act cold or glare at them to get them to talk. They were just sitting and fidgeting in their seats as she silently sipped her tea and glared at them coldly. Yamato and Taichi didn't say a word as the tension seemed to thicken around them. They minded their own business and instead munched on the cookies that she had placed on the table with their teas. It was obvious that they were not going to get involved in this. And she assumed Patamon and Tailmon weren't that far behind. The two were currently watching some random cartoon on the TV in the living.

Still, she hated the tension that threatened to suffocate them. She wasn't like Ryo who held a grudge. She was very capable of that, but she didn't see a point in it. However, Ken was stubborn and refused to be the one to speak first. Why should she be the one to always start the conversation or to make the idiots realize that they were just that? Let them start the conversation for once. That was if they could handle her cold glares.

It didn't take that long for them to cave in. Though, it was a surprise that Takeru (and not Hikari) that cleared his throat before opening his mouth to speak.

"Ken-san, I know you are mad at us and you have every right to be." Blue eyes, filled with guilt, stared at her as he spoke. "I can't express how sorry I am. The things I said was wrong. We may not be as experienced as you, but we have killed Evil Digimon before."

"He's right," Hikari admitted as tears shimmered in her brown orbs. "We overreacted and said horrible things to you and Minomon! It's just that we are not used to seeing a Digimon being absorbed like that." Hikari's voice trembled softly. "I just…we forgot who we were talking to…and that there are things that we do not know about the Digimon and the Digital World. We have no right to judge…I feel bad and wish I could take back what I said. But I…we can't…please will you forgive us?"

Ken eyed the two Chosen as they looked at her in guilt before bowing their heads in shame. She could tell that they were sorry. Of course, Ken understood; however, Minomon was a totally different story. Ken drummed her fingers on the table as she thought. Ken had already forgiven them, but she had to think about her partner. He was still upset.

Ken shifted her eyes to the Elder Yagami who was watching her silently. Taichi’s mouth twitched a bit as he shrugs his shoulders in uncertainty. However, Ken could see in his brown orbs that he was saying: "They apologized. It's up to you to forgive them or not."

Ken sighed tiredly as she picked up her D-3 to turn on the headsets. All the Chosen (the Elder Chosen including) were learning sign language, as surprising as that was. However, Daisuke was the fastest learner, compared to the others. Though, that could be because of V-mon. The others were able to understand a few words or sentences, but Daisuke was a lot better at it.

Ken looked at the two younger. Seeing how nervous and upset they looked, Ken couldn't help but soften her gaze.  _ "I forgive you." _ Her voice was soft and warm. This, of course, surprised the two younger, considering they lifted up their head so fast in their shock that they almost fell out of their seats. Ken smiled softly at the set of shock, tear filled eyes that gazed at her.

"You do?" the Chosen of Hope and Light asked.

Ken nodded.  _ "I have for days now." _

"But, why have you been ignoring us and our messages," Hikari asked, looking hurt.

Ken plucked a cookie from the plate and nibbled on it.  _ "Minomon." _

Their faces fell. "How mad is he?" Takeru asked as he glanced behind him as if the little larva would pop out at any moment.

Instead of answering his question, Ken asked,  _ "Haven't you two wondered why Minomon is locked up in my room and not here with us?" _

"You know, I was wondering that myself," Taichi mumbled around a cookie. This earned him a smack on the head from Yamato.

"Chew before speaking, Taichi." Taichi glared at his friend in response.

"He's that mad?" Hikari asked meekly.

Ken raised a brow at them.  _ "Did you all forget he is a Virus?" _ They all blinked, not understand what she was implying. She sighed.  _ "No matter what form he takes Minomon is a Virus. He can hold a grudge longer than Ryo and will become very violent if he is angry enough." _ The two younger stiffened, eyes going wide in understanding and their faces losing some of their colors. Seems they were finally understanding the weight of their problem now.

"In other words…" Takeru started to say, but his voice trailed off as he looked at Hikari who was looking horrified.

"In other words, he would have attacked us the moment we walked in," Yamato said sharply to the two younger, who flinched in response.

Well, things just got better and better.

**Tonosama Gekomon's Castle, Server Continent, Digital World**

The moon shined brightly as Airdramon flew over a castle surrounded by a village. He knew this was the home of the Gekomon, Floramon, Mushmon, and Igamon, and ruled under Tonosama Gekomon. This would be a perfect place for his Dark Tower. The corner of his lips curved up as dark violet eyes gazed at Tonosama Gekomon's castle and the surrounding village. This was the next area on his list before heading home anyway. This was honestly too easy. He was taking more areas than those Chosen could destroy. There was no way those Chosen brats and the traitor would be able to take down all of his wonderful towers at this rate. Besides, they only come to the Digital World for a few hours before going home. Pitiful brats.

"What you think Impmon?" he asked his partner who was gazing tiredly at the village.

Impmon yawned as he eyed the village. "Well, with all the Digimon here in the village and in the palace, this could keep them busy for a while. You would have time to do your other project."

The Kaiser smiled. That was exactly what he wanted to hear.

**Akiyama Residence, Tamachi, Japan**

Taichi wasn't sure if he should be annoyed or exasperated from this whole mess. It was obvious that Minomon would still be mad and would be likely to attack them. All their partners would, but it was slightly more with Minomon, considering he's a Virus Digimon in almost all of his forms. Not a good combination if you ask him. Minomon could be very dangerous and deadly if left to fester in his anger. Besides, an upset (pissed off even) Chosen Digimon was not a happy Digimon and especially if that Digimon was a Virus with the power to back up his attacks. He really didn't want to be on the receiving end.

He sighed as Ken left to talk to her partner, leaving the four of them in the dining room. Hikari and Takeru were staring at their untouched cups of tea. They were both a nervous wreck now, especially since their Digimon went with Ken to talk to Minomon. Even if Ken forgave them, they had to deal with Minomon. It was Minomon who they really hurt.

Taichi ran his hand through his hair. Why couldn't things be easy for once? Or yet, less stressful? This situation was becoming worse than school. Hell, and he had exams coming up. He couldn't wait till summer to just relax and not worry about fixing friendships and messes caused by his sister and her friends. He sighed again as he heard the sound of a door opening and closing.

That must be Ken. He hoped it was good new. Soon enough, Ken did return, only without the Digimon. That didn't look good.

_ "Patamon and Tailmon are still talking to him, but Minomon said he won't attack you." _ Taichi sighed along with his sister and Takeru.  _ "However, he won't forgive you yet and doesn't want to see you right now." _ Takeru and Hikari looked at the table in dismay. Ken stopped next to Takeru and gave the two a soft look.  _ "Takaishi-san, Hikari-chan, cheer up. He'll come around. Just give him some time." _

"But…what if he doesn't forgive us?" Hikari asked, looking very close to tears.

Ken raised a brow at that. If they thought Minomon was bad, how were they going to handle Ryo? Ryo was ten times worse and could hold longer grudges. Ken didn't say that, however.

_ "If I can forgive you, he sure will. Besides, Minomon is my partner. Give him some credit; he's more like me than you think." _

**The Next Day…**

**Tonosama Gekomon's Castle, Server Continent, Digital World**

A single Gekomon ran towards the palace of their sleeping lord. He couldn't believe the Kaiser had gotten this far. They had a very skilled Digimon that the Tamers' sent to help them, but none of them expected a Dark Tower to be built overnight. This was bad, very, very bad.

"Lord!" Gekomon yelled, only to realize that he was probably in a deep sleep, again. Gekomon entered the palace and made his way to Tonosama Gekomon's bed chamber. "Lord, we have an emergency!"

Gekomon ran into the room and tried to get Tonosama Gekomon up. "This is terrible, geko! Hey, wake up, geko! He has come, geko!"

Tonosama Gekomon opened his eyes with a groan. Yellow eyes stared at him in a half sleep state. "Who?"

"The Digimon Kaiser, geko! He put up a Dark Tower, geko!"

Tonosama Gekomon blinked before yellow eyes widen in horror. "WHAT, GEKO?!" he yelled as he sat up. Tonosama Gekomon reached out for a purple rope, much to Gekomon's dismay. The ceiling above them opened as the bed began to move up toward the open ceiling. Unfortunately, Tonosama Gekomon didn't wait for him to get off; he had no choice but to hold on tightly.

When they reached the top, Gekomon cringed when Tonosama Gekomon began to panic. "How could this have happened, geko? Ge ge ge no ge!"

Gekomon looked through his mini telescope and saw Evil Rings flying out. He was just as panicked as Tonosama Gekomon. "It’s like the one I saw at the Murimuri Forest, geko!”

Tonosama Gekomon looked at him in shock. "Geko! That means the Kaiser has come this far," he realized. Oh, this was bad. “Geko…!”

**Computer Room, Odaiba Elementary School, Odaiba, Japan**

"So, Ken-san really does forgive us?" Hikari nodded at Miyako who deflated in relief. Ken had a game with Daisuke, so they weren't in the classes that they shared together.

"Minomon is a different story, though," Takeru added, making Miyako groaned in dismay. Hikari knew how she felt. Ken was purposely keeping her distance until Minomon calmed down enough to not attack them. "From what Patamon and Tailmon said, Minomon was not very happy with the way we acted. He'll forgive us eventually, just not now, at least that's what Ken-san says."

"Anyway," Hikari said, deciding to change the subject to the reason for their meeting. "I believe we should talk about the Kaiser." The others nodded.

"Hikari's right. He seems to be moving faster. I fear of what this might mean."

"You mean Millenniumon, right Takeru-san?" Iori asked. Takeru nodded.

"I fear so," Hikari said with a concerned frown. "From what Ken-san told us, Millenniumon seems to be getting close to being resurrected. Her brother is getting worst and she believes he will do something drastic sooner than we think."

Miyako and Iori looked nerve at that. "What do we do then? He hasn't attacked us since he kidnapped Akiyama-san and Agumon," Miyako said with a frown as she began typing away on the computer. "Besides, he always seems to be two steps ahead of us." They all looked at the map, which had more and more black squares."

"Well, there is that new tower," Iori said as he gestured to the new square on the screen that the Kaiser seemed to built while they were asleep. "At any rate, he will come to us if we take down more of them."

**Tamers United Forces, Server Continent, Digital World**

"Tell me again what's this supposed to do again," Daisuke asked as he looked at the PDA that Ken gave him. The device had a strange program running on it. Ken had told him what it was for while she was typing to someone called TerrierLopDigi. He tried to follow along, but she started getting technical and that's where he lost her. It didn't really help that she was conversing in two different conversations at once, resulting with her pausing her explanation a couple of time to concentrate on whatever conversation she was having with TerrierLopDigi.

Ken paused from her conversation with TerrierLopDigi. Daisuke figure she must have realized the small problem and decided to give him her full attention. Ken gave him an apologetic smile before she started signing.  _ "We need to find the whereabouts of Oniichan's base, as I mentioned before. To do this, we need to track his movements and get a reading of his base." _ She lifted her hand and pointed to the PDA-like device.  _ "The Digimon I have scouting around Server have the program installed into their watches." _

"You mean the program you and TerrierLopDigi created, right?"

Ken nodded.  _ "That's right. Wallace-kun helped me designed that program to help us find the base." _

"But how does this help us? Your brother doesn't stay in one place for very long."

_ "That the genius of the program me and Wallace-kun created. Oniichan's base has a jammer. The program we created tracks wavelengths left behind by a jammer." _

Daisuke brows arched slightly as he took that in. "Meaning...the Digimon can pick it up with the program in their watches and it will go into the PDA?"

Ken nodded with a smile on her face.  _ "That's right, Daisuke-kun. The program running on the PDA is a special filter that will take the information from the Digimon and should pinpoint where Oniichan is. If the wavelength is strong, it tells us that he's been in that location within a five-minute timeframe. If it is faint, it tells us that he hadn't been in that location for more than three hours." _

"Wow." Daisuke blinked. That was just amazing. Although, he wasn't sure why he was surprised in the first place. This was Ken after all. She wasn't a genius for nothing. "So how long with this take?"

_ "I can't say for sure." _ Ken tilted her head to the side as she pondered the question.  _ "A couple hours to a few days maybe." _

Daisuke hummed in response as another thought came to him. "What about those Digimon you were talking to earlier?"

_ "What Digimon?" _

Daisuke chewed on his lower lip thoughtfully as he tried to remember the names. "I don't remember their names. One was red…and really tall…and looked like a lion with orange hair…"

Ken blinked for a moment before widening in understanding.  _ "Oh, you mean Apollomon. He's the leader of the Olympos XII." _

"Yeah him and the other one with the red cape."

_ "Dukemon. He's a member of the Royal Knights," _ Ken told him.  _ "I gave a similar PDA device to both groups. The PDA's have both programs installed on them." _

Daisuke raised a brow as TerrierLopDigi (or Wallace) messaged Ken again, interrupting the next question he was about to ask. Daisuke looked over Ken's shoulder when Ken returned her attention to her other conversation.

TerrierLopDigi: Hopefully the program works. We haven't tested it yet other than using it to find my small jammer at home. Let me know what happens ;)

TamerOfKindness: I will. Thanks for the help

TerrierLopDigi: Are you going to bring Wormmon with you when you come to NY?

Daisuke looked at Ken questioningly as she typed back her response. He didn't know Ken was going to New York.

**Digimon Kaiser's Flying Base, Digital World**

A snort escaped him as he looked at the screen. As expected, the Chosen brats had arrived at village ruled under that cowardly Tonosama Gekomon. He watched the Chosen brats in total boredom as they looked around the village that had a resemblance to the old Edo era. He rolled his eyes as the stupid brat of Light commented that the village looked like Kyoto Uzumasa Studio.

With another snort at how childish and useless they were, he promptly pressed a button to change the screen image. He smiled as the image changed to the Mushmon that he left in charge to take care of any Digimon that were not ringed or the eliminate any intruders (mainly the Chosen brats) that would eventually enter the town.

_ "You rang oh great ruler of my pathetic life?" _

"There is some trash in your sector. Destroy them."

The mushroom Digimon nodded.  _ "Consider it done."  _

With another press of a button, the image changed again. The screen now showed several of the Digimon that were working for his sister walking around the forest sector. Osamu's brow arched slightly as the Digimon keep their distance from his towers and just stared at it before moving along to a different area.

Something was up, but he couldn't tell what.  _ What are you up to now, Ken-chan? _

**Tonosama Gekomon's Castle, Server Continent, Digital World**

The ambush of the villagers hadn't been any fun. They had been clearly outnumbered, especially without any help from Ken or Daisuke. She wasn't sure what those two were doing, but she sure wished they were here. They could have really used their help, especially with Ken's amount of resources and knowledge.

Miyako glanced around and noticed that there were several Gekomon and Otamamon sulking around. Miyako wondered if any of them were from Ken's forces.

"So you’re the Chosen Children? You have done much for my Gekomon and Otamamon, geko!” Tonosama Gekomon was a very big orange amphibian-like Digimon with two big musical horns on his shoulders. "It is a relief that you have come in our time of great need. I have feared that the Kaiser would come to my peaceful kingdom, but I've never thought he would come this soon. I have heard the rumors of him from Gekomon and Otamamon and later confirmed by Tuwarmon when he was stationed here four months ago. Millenniumon must not return, geko. It could cause possible doom if he returns, geko!"

Miyako perked up at this. So Ken did station a Digimon in this area. That was good then. That meant they had an ally to help them against the Control Digimon in this area. There was still hope. "Tonosama Gekomon, sir, where is Tuwarmon? Is he in the castle as well?" Iori asked the big Digimon.

"I'm afraid not. He left the village early this morning. If I've known that the Kaiser would have reached this far, I would have had told Tuwarmon to stay longer before heading out on whatever mission the Tamers had for him."

And that hope went out the window. Miyako looked at the others and saw that they were disappointed too.  _ What are we going to do? We were barely able to defend ourselves against the Controlled Digimon.  _

"We could have used his help, tama," one of the Otamamon said with tears in his eyes. "He was a very skilled ninja. Not even Igamon could beat him in a duel."

"I wish we could find a way to get a hold of him. We could use the help. I really don't want to be under the Kaiser's control again. It was awful. I felt like I had no free will at all." Gekomon too had tears in his eyes along with the rest of the Gekomon and Otamamon who were agreeing with him. "What should we do, Lord? We can't be his slaves again, especially not with Millenniumon driving all his actions."

Tonosama Gekomon looked uneasy as he listened. They were obviously an emotional group, to begin with. Miyako wasn't sure what all these Digimon could do to all the Floramon, Igamon, and Mushmon waiting for them above ground. They all watched as Tonosama Gekomon struggled to think of something. His eyes and jaw twitched as he thought and thought. When it seemed Tonosama Gekomon wasn't going to answer, he finally answered with: "We sleep, geko!" They all watched in total bafflement as the huge amphibian Digimon laid down for a nap.

What were they to do now?

**Tamers United Forces, Digital World**

"It looks like it's working." Daisuke stared at his PDA as tons of coordinates and other information appeared on it. With all the information so far, they knocked down a good quarter of the island. At this rate, they could find him within the next couple of days, maybe sooner.

_ "You're right Daisuke-kun. From the looks of these readings, Oniichan is on the move,”  _ he heard Ken say from his headset.

"Where exactly though?" He couldn't quite understand all those numbers.

_ "It looks like he's traveling around the water a lot and the mountains. But I can't say which one just yet. We need more information." _

Daisuke nodded as he and Ken walked towards the training grounds. Ken was planning on updating Cyberdramon and Stingmon on their progress and maybe head out as well. Daisuke felt rather confident that they would find the base and when they do they would find Akiyama. Thoughts of rescuing Akiyama swirled in his head and was only interrupted by the sound of his D-Terminal.

_ Beep! Beep! Beep! _

Daisuke reached for his D-Terminal and flipped the cover open to look at the incoming message. Daisuke eyes widened as he read the message from Hikari.

"Ken-chan, how far is the village that's ruled under Tonosama Gekomon?"

Ken glanced back at him with a thoughtful look. "About a couple yards from the mountain range. It's quite a distance from here, though. Why?"

Daisuke looked at her with an irritated look. How could the others be so stupid? "The others went over there in hopes of destroying the Dark Tower. They got ambushed and are now having trouble dealing with a controlled Tonosama Gekomon." Ken looked at him with a firm frown on her features. She was clearly not happy with the others' decision. "They want to know if Tuwarmon could return to the village. They need help."

Daisuke watched as Ken swiftly took out her D-3 with an annoyed grunt and began pressing away on the buttons.  _ "I'll tell him right now." _

**Tonosama Gekomon's Castle, Server Continent, Digital World**

It made a lot of sense why the Tamer told him to return to the village. The Chosen were outnumbered and outclassed. Lord Tonosama Gekomon was a Perfect and a powerful one at that. It would have been a different story if the Chosen Digimon could evolve to Perfect like the two Generals could. That did not seem to be the case as he studied the scene in front of him when he returned to the village.

The children seemed to be at a disadvantage. It was expected that Nefertimon and Pegasmon's attacks would have no effect against Tonosama Gekomon. Armor Evolution was nothing compared to a Perfect. At their current level of power, it would be two Adults to a Perfect. Not a good match up if you asked him.

The other children were also at a serious disadvantage as well. There was a young boy with a Digmon fighting against several Floramon and Mushmon. He seemed to be okay for now, but he doubted the child and his partner would last for much longer.

And then there was the girl with a Shurimon. The girl was currently hanging in the air (on a kite of all things) while her partner fought against Igamon. Oh, he knew what this fight was about. Igamon had a very big ego and believed that there couldn't be more than one shuriken master. Of course, he had defeated him very quickly when he first came to the village. He guessed Igamon hadn't learned his lesson.

"Samurai Tone!"

_ This looks bad,  _ he thought as Tonosama Gekomon blasted the two flying Digimon and their passengers with a supersonic sound from his horns. They barely made it out of the way before Tonosama Gekomon attacked again.

"Digi Ninja Art: Body Dodging Technique." Tuwarmon moved out of the tree that he was hiding in and moved at a very high speed that made it look as if he was teleporting from rooftop to rooftop.

"Samurai Tone!"

"Watch out!" Tuwarmon heard the female yell Chosen as Tonosama Gekomon attacked again. Unfortunately, the boy and his partner were unable to dodge it. "Takeru!" The boy and his partner fell from the sky and crashed into one of the houses below.

"Hang on Hikari! Here he comes again!"

"Samurai -"

Tuwarmon stopped right in front of Tonosama Gekomon's legs before he could finish his attack. "Digi Ninja Art: Furoshiki Wrapping!" Tuwarmon swiftly wrapped Tonosama Gekomon's legs with a tight strip of cloth before he made his way to the Dark Tower.

"Ge ge ge no ge!" was all he heard before Tonosama Gekomon tripped on his own feet and fell to the ground, breaking the houses in front of him and causing the ground to shake violently as a result.

Tuwarmon smiled within his armor as he jumped into the air in front of the Dark Tower. "Nice try Millenniumon. You got to try harder than that. Mantis Dance!" Tuwarmon transformed his sharp Mantis Arms while he whirled around violently. The once tall Dark Tower was soon chopped into tiny pieces in a matter of seconds. Tuwarmon looked behind him after he was done. He saw all the Evil Rings and Evil Spiral snap in half and fall off the Digimon.

He nodded in approval to see Tonosama Gekomon sleeping in a pile of wreckage and the Chosen regrouping. They were all safe. His Tamer would be pleased. With his job done, Tuwarmon proceeded to return to headquarters for his next assignment.

**Digimon Kaiser's Flying Base, Digital World**

"It looks like they destroyed the Dark Tower, Master," Impmon said as he handed him some apple slices and a cup of green tea.

He shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Let them think they've won this little battle. The war is far from over." Osamu took a sip of his tea as he pulled up his finished plans for Chimairamon.  _ It's almost time for phase two. Just try and stop me Chosen Children. _

To Be Continued…


	21. Episode 20: The Undersea Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting trapped under an oil platform by Mega Seadramon, Iori sets out to find Jou after the others forced him into an escape pod. Meanwhile, Ken, Stingmon, and the Royal Knight, Dukemon, are tracking down Osamu's base until Ken's gets a distressed email from Iori. Concerned, Ken sets out to help her friends with the aid of Dukemon and Neptunemon's servants.

**Oil Platform, Server Continent, Digital World**

They were trapped and it was all his fault. Why had he been so eager to run inside the platform? Right, the Digimental. They had located the location of another Digimental. He had assumed it was for him, considering he was the only one left who didn't have another (other than Hikari and Takeru and Ken). Besides, they had figured that maybe they could even the odds and finally have something to stop the Kaiser.

Where had he been so wrong?

It turned out it was a trap. The Digimental was here somewhere, but they were now trapped underwater. It was only a matter of time before their air supply ran out. A shiver ran down Iori's spine as something came to him. The Kaiser must have laid this trap. He wanted to kill them.

And then another thought came to his mind. If Ichijouji wanted to kill them, then just how far gone was he? And also, was it too late to save him from Millenniumon? Iori wished that wasn't the case, but it was very hard to keep up that hope.

"Mega Seadramon is still out there," came Daisuke's voice. It was actually a surprise that he came with them. He hadn't been with them over the past several weeks. Ken and Minomon were also speaking to them again and seemed to put all the comments they said behind them. However, they hadn't joined them in destroying Dark Towers since the World of Darkness incident. However, Daisuke explained to them that Ken was busy locating her brother's base.

Iori figured that was a good idea actually. If they could find the base then they could stop Millenniumon's resurrection and rescue Akiyama-san. They just needed more time to do so. Well, that would be considering they survive this of course.

"Why isn't he attacking?" Miyako voice questioned in confusing. Iori looked up to see Daisuke, Hikari, Takeru, and Miyako looking out the round window. Mega Seadramon looked menacing as he swam past them again. He was ignoring them, however, most likely a command from the Kaiser.

"He doesn't have to," Takeru said with a grim expression. "Because he knows it's only a matter of time before our air supply runs out down here."

Iori pulled his legs to his chest a bit more. This was all his fault. They were going to die because of his stupidity.

"What about Ken-san?" Miyako asked. "Are you able to get in contact with her?"

Daisuke shook his head. "No, I have no connection down here."

Iori whimpered, "This is all my fault." If they couldn't get in touch with Ken, how were they going to escape? Ken was their only chance and they could not reach her. "We wouldn't be stuck down here if it wasn't for me."

"That's not true, Iori-kun," Daisuke said as he and the others walked towards him. "We would have gone inside anyway. There's a Digimental here. It really doesn't matter that you were the first to run in."

Iori shook his head in denial. It was his fault. He charged in. "B-but Daisuke-san…it's my fault for us being trapped down here." Why didn't they understand that? "I charged in…I didn't even think that the Kaiser would have used this as a way to trap us…" Iori closed his eyes as tears began to sting them. "At this rate, we will run out of air and it will be all my fault!"

"No, it won't." Iori opened his eyes to look at Daisuke. He looked so confident and sure. Iori could see that Daisuke believed that he was not at fault. But that couldn't be right. They were stuck under water with very little air because of him. They couldn't get help because of him. And because of him, they were going to die. "Iori, believe me when I tell you that this is not your fault. You may not like this but this is war. We can't always predict when Ichijouji-sama's brother will attack us or set up a trap. We just have to be ready to take him down with all the fight we can muster."

Iori blinked (as well as the others). Daisuke sure had grown. "You sure have changed, Daisuke-kun," Hikari said with a small smile.

Daisuke blinked. "What you mean?"

"She means you've been spending around Ken-san to much," Takeru said with a smile of his own. "But in a good way."

A light pink began to shade Daisuke's tan cheeks. "I guess," Daisuke said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Ichijouji-sama's been giving me some tips and advice on being a good leader."

"Good for you, Daisuke-kun," Hikari said with a smile.

"Is that's why you went to Shinjuku over the past couple of weeks?" Miyako asked.

Daisuke furrowed his brows. "Not really," he told them. "She wanted me to learn about what the Tamers do on a daily basis and even introduced me to the Tamers in that district."

Iori looked up at Daisuke in surprise. They figured there were more Tamers, considering there were more Chosen. But he hadn't expected they would be so close to them.

"Really?" the others asked.

Daisuke nodded. "Yeah, apparently they are fighting against Digimon who come from Zhuqiaomon's sector. These Digimon are very wild in nature and use that absorbing thing as a way to get stronger. It's very common apparently over there."

"Who's Zhuqiaomon?" Iori asked as he tried to process all the information Daisuke was telling them. He sure had been spending a lot of time with Ken, if all the new information he was now telling them was anything to go by.

Daisuke looked at them sheepishly. "Oh, right. I forgot you guys don't know about him or the other Holy Beasts. Ichijouji-sama told me to tell you when I got a chance." He scratched his cheek with his finger. "You see, the Four Holy Beasts are the rulers of the Digital World. Zhuqiaomon is one of them. The others are Qinglongmon, Xuanwumon, and Baihumon.

They were granted to rule these different sectors by Yggdrasill. Yggdrasill is like the god of the Digital World. From what Ichijouji-sama tells me, Yggdrasill lives within the network of the Digital World." Iori's eyes widen in surprise. If the Holy Beast were the rulers, why hadn't they stepped in?

"Aren't those the same Digimon that tricked Akiyama-san in the D-1 Tournament?" Miyako asked.

Daisuke nodded. "Yep and apparently the Dark Towers keeps them trapped in limbo or something. Ichijouji-sama says the Holy Beasts are pretty weak around those things. That's why they haven't left their little world. Stupid if you ask me." Well, that explained why the Holy Beasts hadn't helped him.

"Hey, look what I found." They all looked at Patamon who was staring at a red round escape pod.

"It's an escape pod," Hawkmon said as he stood next to Patamon.

"All right! We are saved!" Daisuke cheered as he and the others walked towards it. There was just one problem. The escape pod was only big enough for one.

Iori watched the others as they talked. "I think Iori-kun should be the one to go."

"I agree."

"Yeah and maybe he can get in touch with Ichijouji-sama."

Iori sighed. _They just want me to go because I'm the youngest._

**Beach, Server Continent, Digital World**

The beach was rather pretty as the sun reflected its warms rays off the water. The ocean was a bright blue and smelled fresh and clean. The beach seemed like a very peaceful place to play and hang out. Ken remembered when she and Ryo used to play in the water when Ryo found it all those years back. They might have still been at war against Millenniumon but they still managed to have some fun.

However, the peaceful beach felt dead. All the Digimon were in hiding because of the Dark Tower. The Dark Tower stood tall on the sandy beach, mocking all and reminding them that they were powerless against it and the Kaiser. Ken couldn't wait until this whole mess was over.

Ken stared at the PDA, ignoring the Dark Tower all together, as she looked at the new information that Stingmon and Dukemon just collected. Stingmon was hovering in the air, glaring at the Dark Tower, while the Royal Knight stood next to the rock that she was sitting on. _We're close. The signal is very strong here._

"It seems he was just here, Tamer," Dukemon said as he looked at his own PDA. Dukemon's PDA was slightly bigger in size, big enough for an Ultimate level Holy Knight to use. Ken had made sure it was voice operated so that the Digimon didn't have to worry about pressing the screen and worrying about breaking it.

Ken nodded as she studied her PDA. By the looks of it, it seemed that her brother was here roughly twenty minutes ago and was going in the direction of the ocean. Ken vaguely wondered if he was looking for something. Maybe he was looking for some type of parts for whatever Digimon he was recreating. She hoped it wasn't Devimon. If he was then she would need to gather a team to guard that area. However, it was hard to say. She needed more information to be sure.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Ken blinked as her D-Terminal went off. Ken placed her PDA on the rock that she was sitting on before taking out her D-Terminal. Ken opened the cover and noticed that Iori emailed her. She grew concerned when she read the subject: _Please Help Ken-san._ Ken opened the message and gasped as she read the contents.

"Tamer, is something the matter?" Ken ignored his question, however. She couldn't believe what she was reading.

_Sender: Hida Iori_

_Destination: Ichijouji Ken_

_Subject: Please Help Ken-san_

_We went to the oil platform to find a Digimental. It was a trap! We were attacked by Mega Seadramon. The others are trapped inside and are running out of air. I escaped using an escape pod but the others need help. I'm going to find Jou, but we need your help. Please help!_

"What's wrong, Ken-chan?" Ken looked up to see Stingmon and Dukemon looking at her worriedly.

 _"The others got trapped at the oil platform by Mega Seadramon."_ Stingmom was stiffened in shock before he shook it off to translate what she said to Dukemon. _"Hida-kun managed to escape, but the others need help."_

The two Digimon nodded. "We will go at once," Dukemon said as Stingmon picked her up. "Tamer, get in contact with Apollomon. See if you can get Neptunemon to help us." Ken nodded as she tried to get in contact with Apollomon on his PDA.

_Please hang on. I'm coming._

**Hida Residence, Odaiba, Japan**

_"Sorry, I can't come to the phone right now. I'm at cram school in Shinagawa, taking a test. Please leave a message and I promise to call back as soon as I finish my test."_

Iori placed the phone back on the cradle after he heard the beep. He frowned at his luck. Jou must still be at cram school then. But which cram school in Shinagawa did he attend? Iori frowned as he looked through the phone book. _I have to find his school. But Shinagawa is such a big place. I don't have time to search it all._

Iori closed the phone book and turned to leave the apartment. _I have to find him. The others need my help._

**Oil Platform, Server Continent, Digital World**

"We need to draw him out," Stingmon said as he eyed the oil platform. Mega Seadramon had destroyed parts of the platform. This also included the damaging of the tube within the water, allowing water to be sucked into the facility. Stingmon figured the other activated the emergency button within to prevent any water from getting in. He glanced at his partner as she talked to the Seahomon that was sent by Neptunemon and a Betamon (who actually had the X-Antibody in him) that was assigned to guard this part of the ocean.

"My Lord is sending Whamon to help the Chosen when we rescue them, to help them with their breathing problem, Milady. In the meantime, we have a small army of Mantaraymon and Depthmon waiting for your command."

Ken smiled at the Seahorse Digimon before she began signing to him, which Betamon translated. "The Tamer says thank you for your help," Betamon told the seahorse. "We need to get Mega Seadramon away from the oil platform so we can help the Chosen. We must then attempt to remove the Evil Spiral on him. He is under the Kaiser's control right now, but if we remove it he will return to normal."

The seahorse nodded. "I understand your concerns, Milady, Sir Betamon. We will do our best to distract Mega Seadramon. I will personally go to the Chosen to inform them of our plan if you wish."

"That would be much appreciated, Seahomon," Dukemon said. "Thank you."

Seahomon nodded. "You are very welcome, Sir Dukemon, Sir Stingmon. Would you two be joining us in the sea or would you be taking the skies?"

"I will be needed here," Stingmon told the seahorse. He couldn't take any chance of leaving Ken alone.

"I will take the skies," Dukemon told the Seahorse Digimon. "Try and drive him above. I will try to remove the Evil Spiral but be on your guard. Mega Seadramon is a very powerful foe."

"Of course, Sir Dukemon," Seahomon said with a small bow before diving into the water.

"Stingmon, Tamer, please stand back!" Stingmon nodded as he picked Ken up from the ground and moved away from the ocean and towards the forest behind them. Stingmon watched as Dukemon flew into the air and got into position.

Now all they had to do was wait. He just hoped they weren't too late.

* * *

Daisuke sighed for the tenth time that minute as they waited and waited for help. Miyako's tapping was getting very annoying but he ignored it. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on his bond with Ken and his partner. Ken had told him about Jogress bond. It was amazing to learn that the requirements were that they needed to want the same things to have their very souls and minds on the same wavelength so to speak. Daisuke had been curious on how to active this bond. It would be cool to have V-mon Jogress with Wormmon again. He wondered what they would become when that happened.

Daisuke thought about what Ken had told him five days ago.

_"Jogress is more of an emotional link so to speak," Ken told him as they snacked on some apple slices and rice cakes._

_"Really? What would I need to do then to active it?" he asked as he nibbled on his rice cake._

_"We would need to want the same thing. Both in mind and soul. It may seem easy but it's not. Not everyone can do it."_

_Daisuke frowned. "But we can do it, right? We are Jogress partners."_

_Ken smiled softly at him. "Yes, we are Jogress partners, Daisuke. However, you have a bit more to learn before we get to that stage."_

_Daisuke frowned. "Learn what?"_

_Ken picked up an apple slice and took a bite out of it. "Well, I suggest you figure out what you really want. When you do, you much channel your want into emotions."_

_"My emotions," Daisuke repeated slowly. "What I want?"_

_Ken nodded with a smile on her face. "Daisuke, remember that your emotions are your most powerful tool. They are the key to any form of Evolution. This includes normal Evolution, Armor Evolution, and Jogress Evolution."_

"My emotions are the key," Daisuke said softly, his eyes still closed as he tried to figure out an answer to a complicated riddle. He really hated riddles and most definitely hated that Ken was being cryptic. He still wasn't even sure what Ken meant by that. But he knew it was something he needed to figure out on his own.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Daisuke's eyes snapped open as he heard Miyako yell just before the place began shaking. _What's going on? Are we being attacked?_

"Hey, Mega Seadramon is fighting some Digimon!" Daisuke looked at Hikari, who was looking out the window. Daisuke followed the others and to his shock Hikari was right. At least fifteen Digimon that looked like a manta ray and some kind of diver fish thing were fighting Mega Seadramon, forcing him away from the oil platform.

Daisuke felt a smile cross his face. Looks like Ken sent them reinforcement.

**Shinagawa, Japan**

Iori felt guilty for lying and for worrying Jou like that. His grandfather said lying was bad, but what could he do? The others were in danger, so it was for a good cause. So why couldn’t he convince himself of that?

"I'm sorry I lied, Jou-san, and telling them that your father was sick. It was the only thing I could think of to get you out of class!" Iori apologized as they ran.

"Don't worry about it, Iori-san," Jou said as he looked at him, while still running. I'm just glad to know that my father's okay. Besides, this was a real emergency."

Iori was glad Jou wasn't mad, but he still felt guilty. He had lied, despite knowing that it was wrong. His grandfather had told him it was wrong, yet he lied just to get Jou's help. He wasn't sure what to think anymore.

"Why we stop?" Iori asked when Jou stopped suddenly before he started looking in his bag. "I just remember that I need to call Koushiro-kun."

"Now? I know I asked Ken-san for help, but we still need to hurry. We're running out of time," Iori said as Jou took out his cell phone and dialed the number to call Koushiro.

"I realized that, Iori-san, but there is something I need to tell Koushiro-kun. Besides, Ken-san should be there by now and I wouldn't be surprised if she brought friends with her."

**Oil Platform, Server Continent, Digital World**

"Bubble Bomb!"

"Paralyze Tail!"

"Torpedo Ray!"

The collective attacks of Mantaraymon, Depthmon, and with the new addition of Ikkakumon was causing Mega Seadramon to retreat. Mega Seadramon had been caught off guard by the looks of it at first. After a few attacks, Mega Seadramon attempted to fight back. However, the Digimon had avoided his attacks and managed to hit him before he could unleash a powerful attack on them. This seemed to be their plan of course.

It wasn't until Mega Seadramon was driven to the water above and away from the oil platform did they truly know what was going on and who was helping them. V-mon had figured this was Ken's doing. He became fully convinced when a Seahomon stopped in front of the window to inform them of the plan. The other Chosen and Digimon (not including Daisuke and himself, of course) were shocked that the members of the Royal Knights and the Olympos XII were aiding the Tamers.

"Hello, Chosen Children. By request of Milady Ken, Lord Neptunemon has granted permission for us to aid in your rescue."

"All right!" Daisuke cheered. "I knew Ichijouji-sama would come!"

"Please, step back Chosen Children," Seahomon said. "When Whamon breaks through, please enter inside him. He will take you to Milady Ken." Seahomon moved away from the window just before the place began shaking. V-mon gasped as water began to enter their closed space. Thoughtfully, however, it was in that moment when Whamon busted through.

Whamon opened his mouth and to their relief was Jou and Iori.

"Come on! Everyone get on!" Iori yelled to them from within Whamon's mouth. V-mon smiled as he stood next to his partner as Hikari, Patamon, and Tailmon entered Whamon's mouth.

"What about the Digimental, Daisuke?" he asked his partner when he was about to follow the others.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that." Daisuke looked in Iori's direction before he yelled: "Iori-san, we found your Digimental!"

* * *

 

The beast was slippier than he thought. The Evil Spiral was located at the end of his tail. He had been rather frustrated at how Mega Seadramon kept avoiding his attack for one thing and for keeping his tail in the water where he couldn't aim. It had been frustrating when the sea serpent created a tornado in an attempt to blind him, followed by his Lightning Javelin when Mega Seadramon thought he was blinded. He was sadly mistaken.

Duke was able to deflect his attacks and block him every time with his shield. However, it only got worse when he spotted the Tamer. Stingmon had not been happy about that. The two of them had to fight against the serpent when he tried to aim his attacks at Stingmon and his partner. That was until he returned to the water where they could not get him.

Dukemon held his lance firmly in his hand as he stared at the huge ocean. He could see a lot of moments and blasts from the Digimon below the surface. "Hmm?" Dukemon blinked as Mega Seadramon seemed to be chasing someone. It seemed the other Chosen had finally arrived.

* * *

Ken stood behind a tree as Jewelbeemon instructed. It had been a very close call in her opinion. Ken watched Dukemon as he stared at the water. Ken glanced at her partner. Stingmon had not wasted any time in evolving.

He was still on edge, however, even after Jou and Iori arrived and entered Whamon's mouth to rescue the others. That had been a little over five minutes ago. Ken looked at her D-3 in her hand and saw four blinking dots moving in one direction, while another dot was going another direction. What were they doing down there?

**Digimon Kaiser's Flying Base, Digital World**

Ryo hated being trapped. It reminded him too much of when he lost his memories (and forced to play Millenniumon's twisted games) or when he was stuck in his room (by his mother and Ken) for getting hurt. Though, that was his fault in the first place. He hadn't been paying attention to the wild Digimon in the area. So being trapped in this small room for weeks was not fun for him. Ryo had been grumbling and cursing for the past several days. It had gotten to the point that Osamu didn't visit him anymore. He still fed him (meaning Impmon), but Impmon was the only one who truly visited him. Ryo had started to noticed small whip marks on Impmon's purple arms.

This really concerned him. Osamu was getting worse. He was starting to care less and less. His best friend's personality was slowly being replaced by Millenniumon's cruel nature. Ryo shivered at that. He never wanted to see that monster again. Millenniumon was cruel and heartless and very obsessive. It was very hard to defeat him the first time; it was almost impossible. It worried him how much power he was getting. But worst of all, he was losing his best friend. And on top of that, Millenniumon was very close to being resurrected. Ryo didn't like it and hoped Ken would find them soon.

"Looks like Ken is close to finding us," Impmon said as he walked into the room with some food. Ryo smiled at the news. That was the best news he had heard in weeks. Although, he expected as much from his best female friend. Ken would never give up on him or on her brother. He was curious how she managed to find a hint of their trail, even with Osamu's jammer in place, however.

"That's the best news I've heard all day, Impmon!" Ryo noticed that Impmon seemed to have more to say, like something he hadn't expected to learn. "There's something else isn't it?"

Impmon nodded. "You're not going to believe this."

"Try me," Ryo said with a raised brow. What could possibly be more surprising than Ken close to finding him?

"It seems the Royal Knights and Olympos XII are aiding her."

Ryo's eyes widen in shock. "Serious?" Impmon nodded. He hadn't expected that.

To Be Continued…


	22. Episode 21: The Key to Unlocking Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both the Elder and Younger Chosen gather to celebrate the anniversary of the day they first went to the Digital World, while Ken attends a meeting with the Royal Knights. However, Fuji TV Network is having problems with their cameras and claim there is a ghost haunting the TV Station. The Chosen discover the ghost is really Wizarmon. Wizarmon tells them a cryptic message before vanishing. Meanwhile, Impmon has to face Millenniumon as he takes over Osamu's body once again.

**July 30th**

**Fuji Television Network, Odaiba, Japan**

It was a long night at the television studio. With hours of editing the footage he had gathered over the last few months, he knew his new show _Strange World: Believe it or Not_ would be a smash it. Besides, who wouldn’t like a good show about the paranormal?

"And we are done," Chioka said as he pressed the play button on the computer. He smiled as the footage came out smoothly (so far). "Great, everything seems to be going smoothly. _Strange World: Believe it or Not_ is going to be a hit! I just know it!"

"Did you purify yourself after shooting this?" Chioka glanced at his coworker, Ohori Ninsei, as he held his unlit cigarette in one hand.

"No," Chioka said as he placed his cigarette in his mouth. "Why do I need to do that?"

His co-worker straightened as he looked at him strangely as if he was crazy. "Weird things tend to happen with these kinds of mystery shows, Chioka-san. You know, like a ghost or other stuff like that before the specter starts showing up on the screen."

Chioka exhaled a puff of smoke before he glanced at his co-worker. "That's crazy, Ohori-san, there is no such thing as ghosts,” he said with a laugh. “Like that would happen in a show like this..."

Chioka returned his gaze to the screen, only for his cigarette to fall out of his mouth as he gazed at the screen in shock. "What is it?" Ohori asked as he looked at the screen. To their combined shock, there was a black shadow appearing and then disappearing at the corner of the screen. Chioka stumbled back. What—on earth—was that?

**July 31st**

**Computer Room, Odaiba Elementary School, Odaiba, Japan**

Ken seemed to be working overtime again. This was the fifth time Ken had opted to continue her search, rather than going back to the Real World with them. He was really starting to worry about her health.

Chibimon learned from Wormmon and Cyberdramon that Ken hadn't been sleeping very well. He knew how much strain this whole situation was for her. Wormmon had told him that Impmon's latest message told them that Osamu was getting worse. He was snapping more now and was caring less and less about his friends. He barely visited Ryo anymore and on top of that Osamu actually started snapping at Impmon and whipped him once or twice for what he called 'needing to man up and to do things right'.

Chibimon feared this was Millenniumon gaining more and more control over Osamu's mind. Normally, Osamu would never harm Impmon. He loved Impmon with his very life and would do anything to protect him from harm. That was why he held the Crest of Protection. He would protect others with his life like he did for his sister.

It was distressing that this was happening. They needed to hurry and find Osamu and fast. Ken was on the edge already and he feared that Ken knew that she was losing her brother to the devil of a god. That was why she was working so hard to track him down.

However, he agreed with Wormmon on this. Ken needed a break from this whole mess. She needed a day to relax, but what could he do to convince Ken to take a break (even if it was only for a few hours)?

"I'm really worried, guys." Chibimon looked at Iori and noticed that his brows were furrow and that he was chewing his bottom lip as he worried about something. He had a good idea of what was bothering him. "All we've been doing are taking out Dark Towers, while Ken-san's been searching for her brother's base. I'm sure you've noticed, Ken-san seems to be very…"

"Stressed out?" Takeru supplied when Iori trailed off from what he was going to say. Iori nodded in response. "I think we've all noticed the effect this is having on her. I could tell she seemed on edge a bit when she refused to return with us. I took a look at her results and it seemed that she is close to finding her brother." The corners of Takeru's mouth curved down a bit as he continued. "However, I fear Ichijouji-san is getting worse. He's taken over new areas in such a short amount of time, yet we haven't seen or heard from him at all."

Daisuke nodded in agreement to Takeru and Iori's concerns. "Ichijouji-sama hasn't been sleeping very well either if she sleeps at all." Daisuke looked at the PDA that he had taken out while the others weren't looking. "She seems to be on his tail and should be able to find him (and hopefully Akiyama-san) within the coming hours. But I'm just as concerned as Wormmon is."

"Maybe we should help her," Hikari suggested.

Miyako nodded to the idea. "Bingo! We can all come back tomorrow first thing in the morning to help."

"Actually, we won't be able to," Iori said, his green eyes looking conflicted.

"Why not, Iori-kun?" Miyako asked, confused.

"He's right," Takeru said. "The school is planning to use the computer room to hold the summer computer classes for the lower grades."

Both Miyako and Daisuke looked flustered (well, not really his partner considering he knew that the D-3s could open a portal in any computer) as Takeru said that. "But how do we go to the Digital World tomorrow if we can't access the computer lab?"

Takeru's eyes blinked for a moment when he seemed to remember something important. "Wait a minute. We can't go into the Digital World tomorrow anyway. I almost forgot that we've got big plans."

"What type of plans?" Daisuke asked. Chibimon could tell he was curious and so was he. Hikari took out a pink book out of her bag and showed it to them. Chibimon just watched his partner as he looked at the book. He wondered what it said when his partner looked at the book in confusion. "The one-eighths plan?"

"Actually it's the August 1 plan," Takeru clarified. "And if you're going to read it that way then it is the eight-oneths plan."

Chibimon frowned slightly when the others began to laugh. He didn't think it was all that funny. "I hate fractions," Daisuke said with a pout. "Who made that stuff anyway?" he huffed as he turned his back to them. Chibimon sighed. Ken is not going to like this.

"Don't be like that, Daisuke-kun," Takeru said once he stopped laughing. "Would you guys like to come with us?"

Chibimon perked up at this. This was perfect! Ken could relax now. "We can invite Ken and Wormmon too!"

Chibimon saw his partner smiling as well. He knew Daisuke was thinking the same thing. Now how were they going to convince her to come?

**August 1st**

**Odaiba, Japan**

It was official. Ken hated her new friends. They were running out of time and there were far too much to do. She had to make sure all the Digimon were ready for battle if what her sources were saying were correct. Her brother was indeed looking for the other parts. He had stopped and collected data from so many different areas already. He was ahead of her by two steps (yet again) but she was determined to stop him from getting the last part he needed.

From the data she managed to gather, her brother was gathering parts for Chimairamon. He had all of them, all except Devimon. She was in the process of creating a team when the traitors drove her away from her work. If that wasn't bad enough, she still had to create a small rescue team for when they managed to get a lock on her brother's base.

She was so close. She could practically taste it.

But no, her so called friends wanted to waste their time hanging out, instead of doing their duty to protect the Digital World. Ken didn't care that today was some anniversary for the Elder Chosen. She couldn't care less.

Ken sighed. She knew she was being unfair and maybe slightly bitter. But she had the right to be. Both her brother and Ryo were in danger and no one seemed to care (other than the Digimon, V-mon, and Daisuke, of course). She knew that was not true per se. But the way the Chosen chose not to go to the Digital World just for this stupid gathering was really not sitting well with her. Her brother could be looking for the whirlpool right now and she was not there to direct the Digimon.

Besides, saying that they had plans was not a good excuse. They were in the middle of a war! A war they could lose if they stop to do stupid things like this just because they wanted to. That was not the mindset of a Tamer or a protector of the Digital World. Nothing gets done by doing nothing. And right now, Ken really wanted to strangle someone and then return to her job.

Ken had a meeting with the Royal Knights and the Olympos XII in the afternoon and she had several other things that needed to get done before the end of the day. Unlike the Chosen, Ken took her job very seriously, especially with what was at stake.

"Ken-chan?" Ken glanced at her partner. Minomon was looking at her in concern. Ken knew Minomon was worried about her lack of sleep. However, Minomon had been a bit annoyed with the way the Chosen dragged her away from her work when she was in the middle of something important.

Of course, Minomon hated that Ken was so frustrated. Ken was aware of this, especially when she refused to turn on the headsets or sign to any of the Chosen (all except Daisuke who seemed unsure on what to do to make her less angry). Ken had even sat a good five seats away from them and on top of that Ken had been glaring at them for the whole half hour she'd been with them.

In other words, Ken was not a happy Tamer.

Ken gently patted Minomon's head and made sure to ignore the Chosen all the while. She could tell the others were nervous about her ignoring them. It was quite obvious that she was furious at all of them. Even the Elder Chosen noticed the awkward tension when they arrived. Ken had resorted to ignoring them too.

* * *

"What's going on here?" Taichi asked when he and the others arrived at the meeting spot. He had noticed something was wrong the moment he arrived. He looked at the younger and noticed that they seemed upset and nervous about something. He looked from face to face until his eyes landed on Ken.

Ken's amethyst eyes were narrowed and filled with a burning anger that sent shivers down his spine. What had they've done to Ken now?

Taichi glanced at Yamato and noticed that he seemed to come up to the same conclusion. Yamato did not seem to be too happy about the tension that was surrounding the younger Chosen and the anger and frustration surrounding Ken. He certainly didn't like what was going on.

"Ken-san seemed really stressed lately," Hikari said meekly. "We were worried…so we invited her…"

Ken shot a glare in her direction. "We all are stressed out, Hikari," Taichi said to his sister as she shrank away from Ken's glare.

"Did you ask her or did you drag her here from whatever she was doing?" Yamato asked impassively.

Taichi frowned seeing the others looking at each other nervously as Ken turned her back to them, deciding to ignore them once again. "Well…" Takeru muttered, looking very disappointed at himself. "We figured she would have said no when we realized that she was working herself to death looking for the base." Ken continued to ignore them. "So we went to Tamachi early this morning and told Akiyama-san that Ken-san was coming to hang out with us at the park for the day."

Taichi sighed as Ken huffed and tossed an angry glare over her shoulder at them. "In other words, you didn't ask her," Taichi said with a sigh. "I'm sorry they dragged you here like that, Ken-chan. Did you have any plans today?"

Still looking very, very angry and frustrated, Ken promptly signed her frustration and explained just how busy she was today. Taichi wasn't the best at understanding sign language, especially with how fast she was signing. That was Koushiro and Yamato's department. However, Taichi did understand enough to understand what the problem was. Taichi found himself frowning as Ken told him that she had two very important meetings she had to attend to, in addition to the organization of different groups of Digimon to find the base and to become the rescue team when they found it.

What really disturbed him though was the fact of what Ken's brother was doing at the moment. It was frightening to learn that Millenniumon was very close to completing his body. This was not a good thing. Taichi understood why Ken was so furious. She was clearly very busy and had no time for this little gathering. This, of course, didn't mean that he didn't understand Hikari and the others reasons for this. Ken was clearly busy and clearly stressed out about this whole thing.

However, at the same time, he was worried for Ken's health. It seemed she hadn't been sleeping very well if she was sleeping at all. Taichi gazed at Ken in concern. He knew he wasn't Ryo. He could never take his place and Ken had absolutely no reason to listen to him. But he made a promise to protect Ken, no matter what happened in the past. Ken was by far one of the strongest and most dedicated. And Ken sure didn't need someone to protect her, but even the strongest needed protecting once in awhile.

"I am sorry for the problems they've caused, Ken-chan," Taichi apologized to the frustrated girl when she finished her rant. "They should have asked you and gotten your permission before dragging you here." Taichi glanced at the younger to see them sighing guiltily. Well, Daisuke looked more concerned and disappointed than guilty.

Taichi had a good feeling that Daisuke realized that Ken was really busy when he realized that they weren't asking (but dragging) Ken to come with them. Besides, Ken was not glaring at his direction at all. She was glaring at the others. "You don't have to stay. You are free to go home or to the Digital World if you wish. But I would love it if you stay."

Ken's anger deflated a bit as she nodded. _"It's fine, Taichi-san. They didn't know. Though, I wished they would've called first. I have meetings that I could have rescheduled if I knew ahead of time."_

"We apologize for that," Koushiro said as he looked at the younger in disappointment. "Are you leaving, Ichijouji-chan? I know you said you have a lot of things to do and I would send you back but I don't have a port on my laptop."

_"I can open one myself, Izumi-kun. I just need a computer."_

Koushiro looked interested at her response before he dug for his laptop in his bag. When he retrieved it and turned it on, Ken showed him how to open a portal on his laptop.

Ken smiled at the Elder and at Daisuke before entering the gate and closing it behind her.

**Fuji Television Network, Odaiba, Japan**

“It changed again!” Nothing made sense, not that it ever did around this district. Chioka found himself staring at the screen in total bafflement as the strange shadow appeared on every one of his frames. The strange shadow seemed to be traveling from frame to frame. It was never in the same spot for more than a seconds before it was moved to a different location. Chioka chewed his bottom lip as Ohori changed to a different frame.

"This shouldn't be happening." It didn't make sense that the computers were having all these odd glitches, at least that's what he assumed the strange shadow was. The computers and monitors were brand new after all, especially with what happened three years ago. And it couldn't be his footage either, they were fine when he recorded them with his team and when he began editing process several weeks ago at his studio. All he needed to do was put everything together and place the finishing touches on them before sending his show to his boss to be aired on TV. "The center just got built and all the equipment is new." So why was it giving him problems now?

Ohori grunted as nothing he did seemed to work. The shadow moved again as he changed the frame. "It's not just you, Chioka-san." Ohori turned in his seat to look at him. "It's happening on all the monitors. That shadow is on every program in the TV station."

Chioka frowned as he glanced at the screen. The strange shadow moved again. "Have you check for technical difficulties?" he asked as he stared at the shadow. Was it just him or did the shadow look like a man with a pointy hat?

"Afraid there's nothing wrong with the equipment, Chioka-san."

Chioka groaned as he looked at the other monitors. The shadow was everywhere. "Then what is it then?" he asked, dreading the answer.

"A ghost."

Chioka paled. Oh, god. The strange shadow was here because of him, because…he didn't purify himself after his shooting.

**Tamers United Forces, Server Continent, Digital World**

Ken was very worried. It wasn't the fact that Dukemon was telling her, Wormmon, and Cyberdramon what he and the other Royal Knights found out from scouting the Digital World. It also wasn't the fact that they had a very important message from Yggdrasil himself. No, what worried her was that not just Dukemon and Ulforce V-dramon arrived at the meeting, but Omegamon, Dynasmon, Lord Knightmon, Sleipmon, Duftmon, Gankoomon, and Jesmon.

"It is as we fear, Tamer."

At least more than half of the Royal Knights were here at the meeting and one they had requested at that. She hadn't even seen the Olympos XII yet. Their meeting wasn't for another two hours, but she never expected to see almost all of the members of the Royal Knights all at once. It was a shock to see all of these powerful Megas at her base of all things. Yet, she feared what Yggdrasil had foreseen if he had sent almost all of his knights to her for this meeting.

"Millenniumon's influence has grown beyond the child's control. If we don't do something soon Millenniumon would have all the pieces he needs to resurrect himself within the coming days."

Ken paled. She had feared this. She had feared Millenniumon becoming too strong for her brother, but…what would become of her brother and Ryo?

"What do we do then?" Cyberdramon asked then. His voice was gruff with anger, but Ken knew he was just as worried as she was. "Are we too late to save Osamu and Ryo?"

The Royal Knight Omegamon spoke up next for the group. "We don't believe so and neither does Yggdrasil." Omegamon's blue eyes stared into hers as he spoke. "The Tamer of Protection is not completely gone. He is in a sleep trance in a sense." Ken frowned in confusion. _A sleep trance?_ "When in this state Millenniumon can use a host's body to do what he wishes. I'm afraid your brother would be aware of what is going on around him, but he would not really be in control. At first, he would think he is acting on his own desires (as you have seen), but it is really Millenniumon telling him what to do. At this stage, Millenniumon is more or less in full control."

Ken turned her eyes to her Digimon as tears began to sting them. _No. No. No. Oniichan...Osamu..._

"However, there is a way to save him." Ken returned her attention to Omegamon, who was looking at her calmly. He seemed certain about whatever he was going to tell her. "To save your brother, we are going to need to break the spell he is under."

Ken's frown deepened as she moved her hands, knowing Cyberdramon and Wormmon would translate for her.

"How do we do that?" Cyberdramon translated.

"That is why we are here, Tamer," Jesmon spoke up this time. Ken noticed that the other Royal Knights nodded. "Yggdrasil has foreseen Millenniumon's resurrection. It cannot be avoided."

"This could ultimately kill your brother, " Lord Knightmon said as he held a red rose in his hand. "However, there is a way to save your brother before that happens."

Ken looked at them expectantly. She didn't want to lose her brother. She would never live with herself if she lost him to Millenniumon. But the Royal Knights were saying there was a way to save him, despite Millenniumon's resurrection. So what was it then?

"You are the key, my dear. You must awaken your brother and have him force the god out," Gankoomon picked up the conversation as he stared at her with a slight smile on his face. Ken looked at the Ultimate Digimon with hope. There was a way to save her brother. And with her brother saved that meant she would find Ryo. But how could she awaken her brother to force Millenniumon out? "Tell me, Tamer, do you know of the powers of the Golden Radiance?"

**Ishida Residence, Odaiba, Japan**

"You should have known better than to drag Ichijouji-san along like that. You know how busy she was with her brother being controlled by Millenniumon."

Takeru nodded as he followed his brother into the apartment. "I know. We should have asked first."

Yamato paused to glance at him with a raised brow. "You think?"

Takeru sighed as his brother closed the door behind. Takeru followed Yamato to the living room before stopping. "I haven't been here in awhile..." The apartment was a mess to put it nicely. There were clothes all over the floor and it looked like that there were piled up dishes as well. Mom would have killed them if she was here and saw this mess. "But it’s...as messy as always."

Yamato gave him a wounded look as Takeru bent down to pick up one of the shirts. "That's what happens when two guys live in the same apartment."

"I can do the laundry if you want," Takeru offered before Yamato took the clothes that he picked up out of his hands.

"Don't worry about it, Takeru." Yamato placed the clothes on his arm as he stared at the table. "You know you said that when you'd stayed over three years ago."

Takeru blinked for a moment at the reminder. “Eh? Really?” He didn't remember that, but it made him wonder. "Three years ago...you mean the day when we went camping?"

Takeru looked at his brother and noticed a look of sadness and shame in his eyes. "At the time, I used to think that mom did everything for you." Takeru looked at him in surprise. "You know…by cleaning the house, washing your clothes, and making your meals for you." Takeru never realized Yamato felt that way before. It made him feel sad, now that he thought about.

"Sorry, Oniichan. I guess I never thought about it before."

"It’s fine...you don't have to worry about that kind of stuff." Yamato gave him a smile as he turned to him. Takeru smiled as well. "Maybe we should get someone to tidy up around."

Takeru perked up at the comment as Yamato moved towards the kitchen after placing the clothes in the hamper. "How about mom? I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"No, she'd kill me!" Takeru's shoulder slumped in response. He had been hoping that Yamato would say yes to the idea. "What would you like to eat, Takeru? Though, I’m not much of a cook, so don’t expect much."

Takeru walked towards his brother, who was looking in the fridge. "Wherever is fine. As long as it’s a meal cooked my Oniichan."

That might have been the wrong response, though, considering the challenging look Yamato was giving him. How did he get himself into these messes?

**Digimon Kaiser's Flying Base, Digital World**

Tears pricked his eyes as the swish of the whip cracked in front of him. He jumped out of the way, preventing the whip from hitting its intended target.

"YOU WORTHLESS DIGIMON! WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?!"

This was not his partner, his Osamu. Osamu would never hurt him like this. Osamu would not insult him or try to whip him when he didn't agree with something. He had feared this day would come. He had tried to keep his Osamu, but his efforts proved to be for not.

"I SAID BRING OSAMU BACK!"

Millenniumon had once again taken over Osamu's body. Impmon hated the cold blood shot eyes that glared at him with hatred. He was aware that the evil god hated him. He had managed to stall him from getting the parts he needed. It helped to have Ryo around to hack into Osamu's computers (from the small laptop he found) and to delete and relocate certain logs and data.

Millenniumon was not clever enough to realize what they were doing. He was too arrogant to realize. But Impmon could not stand for that monster to use his partner's body like it was his. It was not. It was Osamu's, not Millenniumon's!

"And what if I don't, insect?" Millenniumon asked, his voice was a mixture of Millenniumon's cruel deep toner and Osamu's tired, protective one.

Impmon clenched his fists as Millenniumon smirked at him. The smirk looked wrong. It was filled with evil intent and very, very cruel. This was not a look that should be on his partner.

Impmon raised a finger and glared at Millenniumon as he summoned a flaming ball of darkness on his fingertip. Millenniumon simply watched him in amusement and laughed in that cruel voice that should not be coming from his partner.

"You don't have the spine to attack me, insect!"

Impmon narrowed his eyes. "That may be true. Osamu is still there." He smirked, making Millenniumon narrow his partner's eyes. "That just means that you have not won. NOW! NIGHT OF FIRE!"

Impmon throw the flaming ball to the right, making Millenniumon move his partner's body to the other direction, towards the bed. Millenniumon was unprepared for the smoke-like cloud that was blown into his face. Osamu's body soon grew limp and collapsed onto the bed.

Impmon walked towards the bed, where the Holy Beast Bakumon was currently sitting. Bakumon blew some more dreams to his partner before looking at him.

"The good dreams I've gathered should be enough to bring your partner back from wherever Millenniumon placed him." Impmon nodded at his friend. Bakumon had been one of the Digimon that he had managed to sneak into the base without his partner knowing. Having Bakumon around had been very helpful, especially with Millenniumon's latest activity. It was getting too close for comfort.

"How long will he be asleep?"

"The rest of the night," Bakumon replied.

Impmon sighed. That was good…he guessed. Impmon looked at his partner in worry. That was far too close for his comfort. Millenniumon was getting too powerful. There had to be a way to stop him. But what?

"At least you can look for the key now," Bakumon said after several long minutes.

There was that too.

**Ishida Residence, Odaiba, Japan**

Takeru blinked at the food that his brother placed in front of him. Yamato sure went all out. Yamato smiled proudly at his reaction as he ate the food. Yamato's food was always the best; although, he didn't have to overdo it. It was just him after all.

Takeru ate at a much slower pace than his brother, savoring the food as best as he could. It wasn't every day that he ate his brother's homemade food, especially one this good.

"You know you didn't have to do all of this for me," he said to his brother when he was done.

Yamato smiled and chuckled gleefully. "So? It's a special dinner for our guest Takeru-sama!"

Takeru rolled his eyes at his brother. _Seriously? Takeru-sama?_ "Normal would have been fine, you know? It's just me, not the Ambassador of Japan or the King of the Digital World."

"I so had to do this," Yamato said as he waved off his previous comment about the Ambassador and a King. "You don't come here that often and that usually only happens once a year." Takeru frowned at that. Maybe he should come over more often for now on. "It's like Tanabata, where Hikoboshi and Orihime meet once a year."

Takeru could not believe his brother was comparing him to the two deities. "If Hikoboshi and Orihime were to hear you right now, they'd be upset." Takeru sighed at the wounded look Yamato gave. _Big brothers…_

And then the sound of the door opening was heard.

Takeru looked in the direction of the door, smiling gently as he did so. "Otousan must be home." It didn't take very long for their father, Ishida Hiroaki, to appear. However, Takeru could tell something was very wrong.

"Hey, Yamato." His father seemed out of sorts if his appearance was anything to go by. His father looked a lot like Ken, stress wise anyway. Hiroaki looked like he hadn't slept in days and even seemed to be very flustered as well. He was stressed out about something all right, especially since his father seemed taken aback that he was there. "Takeru?" His father paused as he stared at him for a moment while rubbing the side of his face.

"Hey, Otousan," Takeru greeted with a smile, not without the worry of course.

"Tough day at the TV Station?" Yamato asked, looking just as worried.

Hiroaki nodded as he pulled the chair back to sit down. "It's always tough, but lately it had been just brutal." Takeru looked on with a frown as his father slouched in his seat. Something was definitely wrong. What could be happening at the Fuji TV Station to reduce his father to this?

Takeru glanced at his brother and noticed that Yamato's brows were arched slightly in concern. At least he wasn't the only one. "Otousan, what's the matter?"

“And what’s with the eerie sigh?” Yamato added.

Hiroaki sighed. "I don't even know how to explain it."

"Don't tell me, Vamdemon destroyed the TV Station again?" That was a pretty unlikely chance, considering they defeated him once and for all three years ago. Takeru figured Yamato was just trying to lighten the mood. The situation could not be that bad, could it?

"I almost wish," Hiroaki replied as he rested his head in his hands. "At least then I would have an answer for what is going on. My staff is saying that they are seeing strange things. They are scared and I don't blame them if they want to quit." He glanced at him apologetically. "I even have forgotten that you were visiting today, son." Hiroaki returned his head to his hands. "I must be losing my mind."

Takeru did not like the sound of this. What was happening over there? "What's happening, Otousan?" Yamato asked.

Hiroaki sighed for a moment before getting up from his seat to demonstrate what was going on at the TV Station. "Okay, one second you're walking down the hall…" He began walking towards Takeru as he talked. "You see someone walking eerily across the hallway…"

"That doesn't sound too crazy so far," Takeru commented as his father stood next to him.

"That's not the crazy part," Hiroaki told him. "When you see the person, he…suddenly disappears." Hiroaki walks back to his seat quickly to show as if he had disappeared from that spot. "And on top of that, there are images during editing that shouldn't be there."

"Maybe you're just tired and seeing things," Yamato suggested, but Takeru doubted it. How did that explain the strange images?

"I've thought of that, but it's kind of hard to pass it off as seeing things if more than half of my staff are claiming to see it too." Takeru pondered that information in confusion. If more than half were seeing the same thing, it couldn't be a glitch or them being tired. Besides, from what father was telling them at least ten to twenty people, give or take, are seeing this strange person disappearing. Odd.

"That's weird," Takeru said.

"You're telling me. I don't know what to make of it. But I have come to the conclusion that it could be a ghost."

"What are you going to do?" Takeru asked, noticing the MD player on the table.

"I don't know, maybe take a vacation. I heard the Arctic is lovely this time of year." Takeru rolled his eyes. Maybe his father (and Ken as well) should just go to the beach in the Digital World instead. They both could use some down time.

"What's up with the MD player?" Yamato asked as he stared at it as well.

"It's a sutra," Hiroaki informed them.

"Sutra?" Yamato and Takeru asked. Wasn't that the one that Sora and Jou used against the Bakemon?

"Yeah, Sakurada-san gave it to me. We were hoping it would work against a ghost."

**August 2nd**

**Fuji Television Network, Odaiba, Japan**

Choika watched his co-worker nervously as he hovered the mouse arrow over the PLAY button. Hopefully, this would work.

"Here's the moment of truth," Ohori said as he clicked the button. They watched as the show began to play. "So far, so good." They continued to watch as the character on the screen walked through the forest.

Choika almost smiled when nothing seemed to be happening. Almost. _Maybe the ghost is gone._ And then the black shadow moved across the screen.

"Not again!" Why was this happening? Why was he cursed?

"Look Chioka-san we're never going to finish this at this rate. We are definitely going to need more time."

Chioka's head snapped up as he jumped to his feet. "Are you crazy?" They couldn't wait! There was no time. "The show is supposed to air tomorrow!"

"Oh, that's just great!" Ohori exclaimed as he took in the situation. "What are we going to do?"

Chioka had no idea. Tears spilled from his eyes as hopelessness sunk in. "I don't know what to do! This is my first time as a director! All this hard work for nothing!"

"We can always play the sutra." Chioka and Ohori looked up to see Sakurada holding a portable radio.

Chioka took a deep breath as he closed his eyes. "Do you think it will work?" he asked.

"Let's give it a shot. It's better than doing nothing."

Chioka nodded in agreement and watched as Sakurada played the tape. They listened patiently for the sutra to play, in hopes of making the ghost go away. But there was one problem.

"Hey, wait. I don't hear anything. Where's the sutra?"

Chioka sighed miserably. It was official. The sutra was haunted too. His career was finished. "That's odd. It was working when I gave a copy to Ishida-san."

Chioka stiffened when a wailing ghost noise was suddenly heard. Sakurada seemed taken aback by the noise.

"I didn't sign up for this," Ohori said as he paled at the noise. Chioka nodded. He wasn't sure how much of this he could take.

"It's not coming from the player," Sakurada told them as he looked at them. "And it doesn't sound happy."

* * *

Hiroaki yawned as he looked over some paperwork. The day had seemed pretty normal so far. There were no reports of the ghost. Maybe it finally went away. Or maybe it was his mind playing tricks on him, but he doubted that very much.

Hiroaki frowned at the thought. Why was he getting the feeling that something was going to happen?

"Ishida-san!" Hiroaki looked up from his work when one of his female staff members, Azuma Yuuko, ran into his office. "Come quick! We need you right away!"

Hiroaki stiffened as he stared at her. "The ghost! Oh, no! Not again!"

**Shibuya, Japan**

"Shibuya sure is crowded today." Yamato nodded as he walked with Takeru. They had all agreed to meet up late at the TV Station to give their respects to the Digimon that died on that day. So many friends had died during that battle.

"This anniversary is making me think about the Digimon we lost."

"I know what you mean," Takeru said as he stopped and looked at one of the window shops with a sad expression on his face. "Everywhere I look today, I see their faces."

Yamato smiled sadly. He knew Takeru was referring to Pumpmon and Gotsumon, who were killed by Vamdemon. "They were good guys."

**Yagami Residence, Odaiba, Japan**

"So Ken-san said she had something important to tell us?"

Daisuke nodded at him. "Yeah, Ichijouji-sama said that she had gotten a message from Yggdrasil during her meeting. She said she couldn't explain over email, it's a lot. She said she would be here later today to tell us all about it."

Taichi hummed in response. He hoped it was nothing bad. He wasn't sure if they were ready for anything worse than Millenniumon. "Well, whatever it is, it must be pretty big news if she's coming all the way over here to tell us about it."

"It seems that way," Koushiro said as he sat on the floor, next to Iori. "She might be able to confirm my theories as well."

"What theories?" Taichi asked as he looked at him. It wasn't new that Koushiro would have theories about something. He was Koushiro after all. He wondered what was puzzling his friend.

"The D-3s."

"What about them?" Daisuke asked, his brow arching slightly as he did so.

"I've been wondering for a while how Ichijouji-chan had been able to enter the Digital World. We have a portal in the computer lab, but that couldn't be the only place that has the portal open."

"But Ken-san opened a portal herself on your laptop," Hikari added.

Koushiro nodded. "I know. I suspect that the D-3s had always had that power. We just didn't realize it."

"Really?" Iori asked. "If that's the case then we could open a port like Ichijouji-san can on our own computers."

"My thoughts exactly," Koushrio said with a smile. "As I said these are just theories and I would like to confirm this with Ichijouji-chan, but if this is the case then we can get into the Digital World without using the school computer, especially with it being used for summer classes now and our access being limited."

"You know you could have just asked her from the beginning." Taichi blinked as he turned to Daisuke. He had a feeling Ken told him about this already.

"You knew about this?" Hikari asked softly, looking hurt that Daisuke never told them.

Daisuke nodded. "Well, yeah, Ichijouji-sama told me a while back. The D-3s has a special program that can bring up the portal on the screen and open it."

"Did Ichijouji-chan ever mentioned using the D-3s without a computer?" Koushiro asked. Taichi's brow arched. The D-3s could open portals without a computer?

Daisuke nodded. "Yeah, she did. The D-3s are the key to opening up a portal. We could open a gate to the Digital World right now without a computer. However, it requires more energy and focus than it would to open up a portal on the computer."

"Really?" Koushiro said as he processed the new information. "Would you mind opening one on the computer then?" Daisuke seemed taken aback by the request.

"Um…sure…"

**August 3rd**

**Fuji Television Network, Odaiba, Japan**

"Look at that huge cloud. Did you see that? It just came out of nowhere!" Tailmon frowned as she stared at the cloud. Something was not right. She nodded at Hikari's question. Something seemed off about this place.

"Do you think this had something to do with the ghost that Otousan was talking about?" Takeru asked just before a flash of lightning hit the TV Station.

"What's going on?" Daisuke yelled as the building was hit again by the lighting.

"It's the ghost!" Tailmon blinked as people ran out of the building, looking scared and frightened. Tailmon felt her fur sticking up as many people passed by them.

"It's coming after us!"

"Run!"

 _Ghost? It couldn't be._ Tailmon ran into the building and soon heard a wailing sound. The voice sounded familiar. It was distorted, but she could still hear a familiar voice in it. She followed the voice to one of the offices in the building.

The wailing was louder here as she entered the room.

"Tailmon!" Tailmon ignored Kari and continued to stare at the ceiling. _It's him…How?_

"It the ghost!" Takeru said. He was right in a sense, she guessed. Tailmon felt tears pricking her eyes.

The shadow of her friend moved faster and faster on the ceiling. The wailing continued as the table and computer chair began to move and shake, knocking papers around.

"What does it want?!" Daisuke yelled as the ghost moved faster and faster.

"It wants me," Tailmon said before stepping forward. "I'm here! I missed you so much! Please speak to me!"

"Daisuke, the ghost is a Digimon," Chibimon said in realization.

"How you know that?" Daisuke asked.

"He's right," Upamon confirmed.

"It's because we are Digimon ourselves," Poromon said as they stood in front of their partners protectively.

"You can't fight against a ghost," Miyako said to the three Baby Digimon. But they didn't seem to listen for they evolved into their Child forms.

"Chibimon Evolve! V-Mon!"

"Poromon Evolve! Hawkmon!"

"Upamon Evolve! Armidimon!"

Tailmon glanced back to see Miyako looking bewildered. She seemed rather surprised that they could evolve in the Human World.

"If a Digimon is in the Real World, it must be an enemy." Tailmon frowned at Hawkmon's conclusion. He was wrong.

Tailmon stepped in front of them, stopping them from advancing on her friend. She was not going to lose him. "Don't attack him!"

"Him?" Tailmon heard Hikari ask. "Do you know this ghost, Tailmon?"

Tailmon didn't answer her partner. Instead, she returned her attention to the ghost. "I'm here!" The wailing continued, but she knew who it was. It made her sad inside to know that he had never been reborn.

"The ghost is calling Tailmon," Iori realized as the ghost's shadow got closer and stopped in front of her.

"Wizarmon!" Tailmon called out, much to Hikari and Takeru's (and all the others) surprise.

"Tailmon…" Taimon felt her eyes sting with tears as Wizarmon's ghost appeared in front of her. "It's so good to see you again."

"Wizarmon!" Tailmon smiled. She knew Kari was just as heartbroken when Wizarmon died for them.

"That's…Wizarmon?" Daisuke, Miyako, and Iori asked as they gazed at them. She wasn't surprised they didn't know. They only heard stories of him and not really seen him before.

"Oh, Wizarmon. I've missed you so much."

Wizarmon's eyes shimmered with tears. "I missed you too, Tailmon," he said. "But there is something I have to tell you."

Tailmon blinked. "What is it, old friend?"

"Your great enemy…you don’t have enough power to defeat your enemy right now."

"Huh?"

"Does he mean Millenniumon?" Tailmon heard Daisuke ask.

"The enemy is not the one you are fighting now," Wizarmon said sadly. "It is not Millenniumon, but a far greater darkness."

Tailmon felt a shiver run down her spine. There was a greater darkness than that twisted god using an innocent for his own twisted revenge?

"That darkness cannot be fought off with only your powers. You must bring back Protection to his true self before he is destroyed by the god."

Everyone gasped. "What you mean 'true self'?" Tailmon asked. He couldn't mean that Ken could lose her brother to the evil god, could he?

"Millenniumon's resurrection cannot be stopped."

"No," came Daisuke's sad voice.

"Protection can be saved, but you would need Kindness to unleash the Golden Radiance."

Tailmon gasped. "You mean Ken?"

Wizarmon nodded. "Kindness is the key to unlocking Protection's true self and to stopping Millenniumon. And only when the Three are at their strongest can the enemy finally be vanquished…”

“The three?”

“Kindness will release the Golden Radiance. However, Kindness alone is not enough. You need the Golden Radiance.”

Tailmon nodded. "Understood."

"The time is near," Wizarmon said. "The Tamers' greatest enemy will soon return. You must be ready to face the god with them. They will need your help." Wizarmon paused and looked at them. "Please take care of Tailmon."

Tailmon looked at him in shock. He was leaving. "Wizarmon!" _Please don't go._ Tailmon reached out for him, but to her dismay, Wizarmon's hand passed straight through her.

Wizarmon looked at her sadly before he drifted off. Tears freely fell as she watched Wizarmon get farther and farther away from her. Tailmon ran after him and watched as he disappeared.

Tailmon closed her eyes as she felt Hikari hug her from behind. "Wizarmon, thank you. I won't waste the life you gave me..." _And I will not allow another innocent die. Not to the darkness, not to anyone. We will save Ichijouji Osamu._

To Be Continued...


	23. Episode 22: Millenniumon's Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chosen joins the search party for tracking down Osamu’s base. While separated into teams, Iori and Koushiro finds Osamu’s base, only to realize that he is no longer in control, but Millenniumon. Meanwhile, after freeing the Tyranomon, Ryo and Impmon find themselves at the mercy of their greatest enemy. After being gravely injured, Ryo finds himself in a limbo state. When he finally awakens, Ryo is shocked to see who has saved him from death.

**Digimon Kaiser's Flying Base, Digital World**

It hurt.

Everything hurt.

How long had he been in this cold, damp dungeon?

How long had he been chained up and beaten by the hands of his old enemy? Minutes? Hours? Days, even?

_ Crack! _

He couldn't remember. His mind was too clouded by pain. To clouded by the overwhelming anger and hatred and disgust that not even Cyberdramon could match.

_ Crack! Crack! Crack! _

But worse of all, he was too clouded by fear.

"What's wrong Ryo?"

Fear for Ken.

_ Crack! _

Fear for Osamu.

_ Crack! _

Fear for Cyberdramon and V-mon and Wormmon and Impmon.

_ Crack! Crack! Crack! _

Ryo ignored the trembling of his body as blood trickled down his exposed back, soaking his clothes and forming a puddle underneath him. Ryo gritted his teeth at the pain that was shooting up his back like a wildfire. Ryo refused to give the monster the satisfaction of hearing him scream or seeing that his words were having an effect on him.

"Don't you like our little game?" The monster's sinister, seductive voice made Ryo shiver, for he knew it was not Osamu talking to him. The voice had lacked the impassive, concern that he had been so used to. The current speaker spoke to him in a deep voice that was mocking and cruel and sinister as he beat him and belittled him and his friends. Ryo tried to ignore the words. He tried to ignore the way his back ached and how his vision and hearing were slowly leaving him. He ignored Impmon's screams as he watched from where he had been chained up. Ryo tried to focus on freeing himself. But the chains on his wrist were too tight and only rattled when his body shifted.

_ Crack! _

Ryo mentally kicked himself as a scream (that he had been trying so hard to suppress) finally tore from his lips as the cold thick leather (which he was positive was now soaked in his own blood) came down his back with a loud crack. Ryo could hear the monster laughing with wicked glee as he finally got him to scream. Ryo struggled to stay on his feet as he gripped the chains with his shaky hands. He knew that if he collapsed, he would not be able to get back up and Impmon (who was chained to the wall of their shared cell) would not be able to help him either.

Ryo sucked in a breath, despite how painful it felt just to breathe. "D-da-amn y-y-ou…"

His torturer laughed behind him, loving the pain that filled his words. "Oh, Ryo..." Ryo couldn't stop his body from trembling in disgust as a gloved hand gripped a fist full of hair before forcefully tugging his head back. Ryo sucked in another painful breath at the feeling of his hair being pulled before he was forced to face a familiar face and spiky navy blue hair, minus the stupid glasses. "Did you and that  _ insect _ really think freeing those pathetic Tyranomon would accomplish anything?"

Ryo's glared into bloodshot orbs, despite the pain coursing through his body and the disgust he was feeling towards the monster in front of him. If Ryo and Impmon had known that the Kaiser would still be in the throne room (after they freed the Tyranomon, as a distraction, of course) they probably would not have sneaked in with the intent to destroy the  _ Chimairamon Project  _ and find a way to contact Ken. Unfortunately, the Kaiser seemed to have known they would do something like this and had attacked them the moment they’ve closed the door behind them. When he woke up, Ryo found himself and Impmon chained up in one of the cells in the dungeon. Ryo had been in the middle of their shared cell, with his hands chained together above his head and with his feet barely touching the stone floor. Impmon had been chained to the wall, watching him with wide frightened eyes as the Kaiser walked into their cell seconds later with a long whip in his hands.

"Mi-Mill-ennium-mm-mon," Ryo hissed the name like it was venom. "Y-you w-won't w-win."

Millenniumon laughed. Ryo shivered at the hollowness and malice that filled that laugh; he remembered the last time he heard that laugh and it had ended with him losing his memories and being sent to the past. However, what truly terrified him was that he could not hear any of the guarded and somewhat cold protectiveness that usually accompanied Osamu's words. "Now, now, Ryo. You know that's not true." What did Millenniumon do to his best friend?

Millenniumon's gripped his chin in his other hand and gently caressed his cheek. The gesture, followed by the hungry look as Millenniumon studied his battered body in a hungry, passive manner, made Ryo cringe in disgust. He was thankful he had nothing in his stomach to puke back up. Ryo tried to move away, but he was in too much pain to do so. "When I'm through with that little slut and pathetic partner stealer of yours..." Millenniumon trailed off for a moment as he pulled their faces together, their lips inches away from touching. "You'll be all mine, forever, as it should be."

Ryo froze. He didn't notice when Millenniumon stepped away. Nor did he notice when the monster looped the whip back on his waist and loosened the chains. Without the support of the chains, Ryo's body fell to the cold stone floor. Ryo's body withered in pain, every nerve in his body protesting as if they were on fire. But he didn't focus on that. All he could think about was Millenniumon's threat and what he called his best friend.

Despite his body protesting him to rest, to protect him from the pain, Ryo struggled to move his body up. "N-no…"

Millenniumon (who had stepped out of the cell and was about to close it when Ryo spoke) turned towards him, gazing at him with a raised brow. "No?"

Ryo managed to lift half of his body on shaky arms and hands. He ignored the protest of his body demanding sleep and the screams of Impmon, opting to glare at the tyrant with a new found anger and hatred. "You heard me, Millenniumon," he spat in anger. "There is no  _ us _ . There never was, never will be. I hate you. I can't stand the sight of you. And if you think I'm going to stand by while you hurt my best friend and  _ my _ partner then you are sadly mistaken!" Millenniumon's narrowed his eyes at him and grinded his teeth together as Ryo's words struck him. Ryo would have smiled, knowing that he was now hurting his  _ partner _ , but he was too busy focusing on keeping himself from collapsing. "You are nothing to me,  _ Millenniumon! _ I don't care if we are partners! Touch Ken, I promise you, I will end you and make you wish you never took over Osamu's body or even met me!"

Millenniumon slammed the bar door and glared at him. His blazing bloodshot eyes glaring at him coldly. "We'll see, Ryo." And without another word, Millenniumon stormed off.

With Millenniumon gone, with only the faint sounds of shoes hitting stone and wood echoing off the walls, Ryo finally collapsed, allowing the darkness to consume him.

"RYO!"

**Tamers United Forces, Server Continent, Digital World**

The Golden Radiance.

The Golden Radiance is said to be only a myth, a legend to brighten a Digimon in dark times. There is not much known about the Golden Radiance; but according to legend, the Golden Radiance's power is something of a mystery. The Golden Radiance only shows itself during a time of great chaos and darkness. But not just anyone can wield this power. The Golden Radiance will only give its power to whom it deems worthy above all and once that power is given, the possibilities are endless.

_ What does this have to do with Ken-chan, though?  _ He pondered that thought for a moment.  _ I mean, Ken-chan crest is Kindness, but how is she the key. And what did the Royal Knights mean when they said she has to wake her brother and force Millenniumon out?  _ Daisuke shook his head to free himself of those thoughts.  _ It's not like we can talk to him to leave Ichijouji-san's body peacefully. Millenniumon would probably fight us to the end before that happens. _

Daisuke sighed as he got an email from Hikari and Miyako.  _ Seems they didn't have any luck, either.  _ Daisuke looked up from his D-Terminal to gaze at his best friend.

It had been several hours since they’ve all arrived to help Ken. They had all been surprised to see so many Digimon together in one place. They all remembered that the Royal Knights and Olympos XII members were aiding the Tamers. Ken had been having several meetings with them over the weeks. However, they hadn't expected to see almost all the members of the two groups (with the exception of Alphamon, Examon, Magnamon, Craniummon, Bacchusmon, Ceresmon, Junomon, Jupitermon and Marsmon) split up into smaller groups of different Digimon. From what they gathered, all the members of both groups, Jewelbeemon, Beel Starmon, and Cyberdramon were in charge of leading a select group of Digimon. Daisuke wasn't really surprised when Jewelbeemon informed them that Ken had already placed them in a group before they even got there.

Of course, it had been Jewelbeemon to request that he stay with Ken, instead of going with Taichi and Hikari. Ken hadn't been sleeping very well over the past couple of days, making him very worried. Usually, it wouldn't be a problem, but he wouldn't be around and he didn't like the idea of Ken being alone (not that she was alone with a bunch of Digimon surrounding her in a room filled with computers). Daisuke didn't object and was more than glad to stay with Ken. Daisuke knew Jewelbeemon was worried about his partner, especially when he wasn't there to watch over her and quite frankly so was he. He hadn't seen Ken this uptight when he entered the communication room.

Daisuke hadn't expected to see so many monitors on the walls either. All the monitors showed different parts of the Digital World, including areas that he had never been to or seen before. Along with Ken, there were at least six other Digimon in the room working on the computers and talking to the groups that were already out searching for the Kaiser's base. Ken was seated in front of the monitor that was in the middle. She seemed to be analyzing data that she'd gotten back when he walked in. Ken, however, didn't take notice of him when he and V-mon took the empty seat next to her.

It wouldn't be after she analyzed the data and then finishing her conversation with Magnamon, who apparently had been searching one of the deserts when they got there, did Ken finally take notice that she had company. Ken didn't seem too surprised that they were there. In fact, she had been expecting him to stay with her and not join the others.

"The others didn't find anything yet."

Ken averted her eyes from the data that Apollomon had sent to her to glance at him. Ken let out a small sigh, followed by a small frown. He watched silently as Ken pressed a button on the control panel to prevent her thoughts from being transmitted to the other headsets, watches, and PDAs.  _ "All right. That's another area he's no longer at then." _ Ken paused for a moment as she gazed at the monitor that showed the map of the Digital World. The map was flashing with colorful dots. Daisuke believed Ken mentioned something about the dots being those who had a PDA, watch, D-3, or D-Ark. Surround that monitor, were other monitors that showed the different areas of the Digital World.

Daisuke could see Taichi and Hikari following Dukemon as they looked around the Native Forest. On another, he saw Ulforce V-dramon, Duftmon, Gankoomon and Jesmon, and their respective groups searching the areas they have been assigned. In another, Daisuke saw one of the monitors change to Omegamon's group, which also included Takeru, Miyako, and Yamato, who were standing on some boulders near the ocean.

_ "Tell them I'm going to send them a new area to search. Have them turn to their group leader for further instructions." _ Daisuke nodded when Ken pressed the button again in order for her to communicate with the other groups she was reaching out to. While Ken was busy, Daisuke typed his message to the others and only paused when Apollomon appeared on the screen. Daisuke looked up to see that he and Dianamon were in front of a huge hole, somewhere in the fire sector.

_ "Tamer, I think we found something."  _ Daisuke's eyes widened as he took in the huge hole in the red ground. It was huge, bigger than the Ultimate himself. Several of the fire Digimon that Apollomon had with him were studying the hole and trying to see if there were any traps around.

_ "Judging by the hole, it's been at least several hours since he's last been here." _

Daisuke shifted his gaze to the monitor Ken was staring at.

_ "Several hours?" _

Daisuke watched as Ken leaned back in her chair. Her lips pressed into a thin line and her amethyst eyes looking uncertain as she gazed at the huge hole in the red ground.

_ "What is he trying to do?" _ Daisuke heard Ken's voice echo from the speakers of the computers. Daisuke had been curious why Ken had her D-3 attached to the main computer, now he knew why. _ "Is it possible that he's trying to drive us off track?"  _ Ken tilted her head a bit as she gazed at the map. _ “Or is he—" _

_ Warning. Warning. _

The two of them jumped as the emergency alarm went off. "What's going on?!" Daisuke watched the Digimon in confusion as they typed vigorously on the control panels in front of them.

_ "Datamon, what's going on?" _ Datamon turned to them as he pulled up an image of what looked like some kind of trolley graveyard right in the middle of the desert.

"Cyberdramon and Jewelbeemon just reported in that a large group of Tyranomon are being attacked in Sector A55-4."

The two of them stared at the image in horror as the Tyranomon were engaged in a brutal struggle between a swarm of ringed Dark Tyranomon and Kuwagamon. But what really caught their eye was the huge dome behind them that the controlled Digimon were coming out from, followed by a familiar figure flying on a Devidramon.

"Tamer, it's the Kaiser's base!"

**Trolley Graveyard, Server Continent, Digital World**

He couldn't remember the last time he'd been his annoyed at his partner. Ryo had always been a fool, misguided by the likes of those Holy Beasts. He could not understand why his partner continued to fight him. Maybe it was that girl. Millenniumon growled. Yes, that had to be it. The girl was all Ryo talked about, all he thought about. Ryo preferred the girl over him and that really infatuated him.

Millenniumon tapped his metal toe boot on the brainless Digimon's head that he was riding on.  _ Maybe capturing her would be the best. Without her, Ryo would have no one to fight for and the two can watch while I reform this pathetic world.  _ Millenniumon smiled at the thought.  _ Besides, the brat has proven to be quite a nuisance, a clever and powerful one too.  _ Millenniumon rubbed his chin in thought.  _ Or maybe I can ring her like her brother had failed to do and then have the both of them rule in my new world. Besides, a Digimon King can't go without his queen. And the Kaiserin fit that role quite nicely. _

Millenniumon hummed at the thought. He knew for a fact that this would truly enrage the Holy Beasts. The Holy Beasts had been trying to eliminate him from the beginning and even managed to convince Ryo to betray him. Oh, he would make them pay for that all right. He would torture them and then absorb their data and then he would kill those children (and their pathetic pets) that they rely on oh so much. The thought was rather pleasing now that he thought about it. Besides, Zhuqiaomon was doing an excellent job of distracting the Holy Beasts by mindlessly attacking the Human World and destroy his part of the Digital World, causing a wonderful rift between them.

Millenniumon's lips twitched into a smile. Of course, this was due to the Dark Seed that had hit Zhuqiaomon long ago when Ryo and the girl destroyed him the first time. The bird was normally overconfident and stubborn, but with the Dark Seed, he had become more so and the hatred was just a wonderful effect to see in such a prideful bird. And the anger was just wonderful. Who would have thought that the guardian of the Digital World would be the cause for its destruction? At least the start of it, anyway. It would be some time before the bird was fully corrupted and driven mad by his own anger and hatred. But until then, he would conquer Qinglongmon's sector and then the rest.

Millenniumon gazed down as plans swirled in his head. It wouldn't be a long now. He just needed a few more parts to complete his body. Devimon was the very last piece he needed to track down. But his body was still incomplete. He needed something else, but what?

Millenniumon gazed down absently to watch the chaos below him. The two dozen or so Tyranomon (that Ryo and his host's pathetic pet managed to free) were trying to make a run for it. But there was nothing but sand and mountains for miles. The Tyranomon obviously had no chance of escaping, especially with the swarm of Dark Tyranomon and Kuwagamon he had released to recapture them. It would not do any good if they run into one of the insects or the girl's forces and told them of what he was planning or where he was, not that it really mattered. He would be long gone by the time they manage to gather a team to come to this area.

Millenniumon let out a deep, satisfying laugh at the screams that echoed around him. Yes, this was how it should be! Digimon cowering under his feet and under his control. No one to overthrow him or to challenge him of his authority. However, there were a few insects he had to rid of first, but they would be destroyed in time. He just needed to be patient. Besides, the Holy Beasts fall and all they protected was near.

"Gold Rush!"

"Trap Scissors!"

Startled out of his thoughts, Millenniumon whirled in the direction of the noise. Millenniumon could only raise a brow in slight confusion at what he was seeing before an amused, wicked smile twitched onto his lips. Well, guess he didn't have to find the brats now, did he? They were coming straight to him. With a smirk that would have had the insects trembling in fear, Millenniumon had Devidramon dive down towards the two insects that were sliding down the sandy mountain. Maybe he could use them as bait to force the girl to surrender herself.

"Going somewhere, Insects?"

The two insects looked up at him with wide eyes. Fear was written all over their young features as he hovered above them. Although, he wasn't sure if it was because of him or the little piece of metal they were clinging on to dear life. "Ichijouji-san!"

Unlike his host, he had forgone the stupid purple tinted glasses that covered his eyes, in favor of enacting fear that usually accompanied him whenever someone saw him. Of course, he couldn't really see without the small frames, but that was the price to pay for announcing his presence. "Not quite."

Millenniumon gazed down at them with a wicked smile on his face. He was glad when the older insect (partnered to the Tentomon) paled quite nicely before gasping in horror as the realization of  _ who _ they were facing smacked him in the face.

"NO, MILLENNIUMON!"

"Who were you expecting?" The children and the Digimon trembled as he let out a laugh, one that promised vengeance and death. "Ichijouji Osamu?"

The younger looked just as freighted as the other, but he had a glint in his eyes that Millenniumon didn't like. This child was going to be trouble. He just knew it. "Ichijouji-san! Please, you have to fight him!" Millenniumon narrowed his eyes and growled threateningly at the insect. The insect was pushing his luck. "Please, think about Ichijouji-chan and Akiyama-san! They love you and would do anything to bring you back!You can't let Millenniumon win!"

"It's too late!" Whatever thoughts he had of using them as a hostages disappeared. The insect was getting on his nerves. "Ichijouji Osamu is gone!"

"Ichijouji-san—"

"I believe this little exercise of speech is over!" Millenniumon snapped, his eyes blazing with anger. He was definitely going to kill them now. He'll get the girl another way. Millenniumon raised the Dark Digivice, preventing the insect’s Digimon from evolving. "Devidramon—" Before Millenniumon could even finish his command to kill the insects, he found himself under attack by two very familiar enemies.

"Cyber Nail!"

"Spike Buster!"

Millenniumon was almost thrown off Devidramon's head as he quickly flew out of the way of the dual shock waves. Millenniumon stomped his foot on the stupid beast before turning his gaze towards one very shocked insect and one very enraged dragon.

"O-Osamu?" the insect Digimon asked hesitantly, trying to deny who they were now facing.

"Millenniumon." The growl that left the dragon's lips were filled with rage and anger. Millenniumon smiled, which only seemed to make the other angrier.

"I told you couldn't trap me forever, Cyberdramon." The other growled. "It was only a matter of time before I take what belongs to  _ me _ ."

"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!" he snapped, his claw raised, as he charged. "ERASE CLAW!"

"Cyberdramon, wait!"

Millenniumon laughed mockingly as Devidramon flew away from the enraged dragon. Cyberdramon chased after them. His anger and hatred blinding him as they made their way away from his headquarters and towards the open desert (where he could remotely control his base to move to a different location before the children got any ideas). Jewelbeemon and the other flying Digimon that arrived with them followed after them, in hopes of preventing Cyberdramon from losing control. Oh, if only they knew what he was planning on doing next.

**Digimon Kaiser's Flying Base, Digital World**

_ Where am I?  _ The thought felt sluggish as he floated in the darkness. Blue-brown orbs opened slowly, scanning the area, but there was no light to see. He tried to move, but there was nothing for him to grasp. He was surrounded by the everlasting void of darkness. He frowned in uncertainty.  _ What is this place?  _ The thought echoed around him, repeating over and over again as he tried to remember what happened.

He was with Impmon, wasn't he? Impmon had found the key to unlock his chains and even opened the locked drawer. But it turned out that only his cards were in it. They were useless without his D-Ark and he couldn't escape without his Tag and Crest. But then they had been ambushed by Osamu. But it wasn't Osamu. It was Millenniumon. Ryo cringed. Millenniumon had taken great joy in torturing him. The monster had used Osamu's whip on him and beat him as he chided him for his actions and threatened him.

However, there was something wrong with that picture. His body didn't hurt at all. Ryo moved his hands to touch his back. He could still feel the clothing on his back and it was unripped and dry. Ryo blinked in confusion. Had he imagined it? Curious, Ryo moved his hands to touch his neck (where his tag could be) and then his waist (where he usually kept his D-Ark and cards). Both were there and accounted for.

_ Had I imagined the whole thing?  _ Ryo's brows furrowed. Had he imagined being captured by his best friend and imprisoned at his base while he terrorizes the Digital World? Had he imagined escaping his room and freeing the Tyranomon? Had he imagined being knocked out and waking up in a cell? Had he imagined Millenniumon? Had all of it been a dream?

"Ry…!"

Ryo jumped at the sudden sounded. The voice sounded familiar, yet so far away.  _ "Hello? _ " Ryo called out, hoping to get a response.  _ "Anyone here?" _

Silence.

Ryo's shoulders sagged. He would have sworn he heard something. Well, that was until he heard a familiar giggle, followed by a familiar smell. Ryo closed his eyes as he felt something tugging at the edge of his mind. The familiar giggle sounded like…Minomon…and Hopmon. And the smell…

Ryo sniffed the air and picked up a familiar aroma of mixed berries, sugar, and the buttery sweetness of pancakes. Ryo opened his eyes and much to his surprise he was now standing in the middle of the dining room. Ryo glanced around, taking note that his mother had five plates and five glasses filled with juice, a bowl of freshly mixed berries (sprinkled with sugar), pancake syrup, and a small bowl of butter on the table.

_ "Ryo?"  _ Ryo turned towards the female voice to see his mother walking in with a stack of freshly made Blini pancakes. " _ I'm surprised. You're not normally up this early. I was just about to send Ken-chan to wake you."  _ Ryo studied his mother's slightly shocked features.

_ "I was…hungry?" _ Ryo wasn't sure how to respond. Hadn't he just been in a cell? Or had that just been a dream? By the looks of it, it looked like he hadn't been gone for little over a month now.

His mother's confusion melted away and was replaced with a warm smile.  _ "Glad to hear that then."  _ She walked to the table and placed the plate of Blini on the table.  _ "Ryo, be a dear and get Ken-chan and the Digimon for me, while I get the rest of the Blini from the kitchen." _

Ryo's lips twitched into a fond smile.  _ "Sure!"  _ His mother's laugh could be heard from behind him as he turned around and entered the hallway. His mother's laughter got very distant after taking three steps away from the dining room and suddenly found himself in front of Ken's open door. Ryo probably should have pondered over how he got to Ken's room so quickly, but that thought was pushed aside as he heard the giggles of two very happy Digimon as a certain female played a soft melody on the piano.

Ryo leaned against the door frame and studied his best friend. Ken's piano was next to her computer desk, so her back was to her bed. Ryo was able to see thin fingers gliding against the white and black keys, and unfocused amethyst eyes sparkling from the small rays that entered her room as she lost herself in the song. Ken's short hair hung loosely behind her back, gently touching the purple fabric of her tank top and light pink lips were curved into a loving smile as the two Digimon cheered for more.

_ Beautiful,  _ the thought came before he could stop it. What would it be like to kiss those soft lips and stare into those beautiful eyes as he told her how he felt? Would she feel the same? Would she kiss him in return? Would they one day marry and grow old together?

"Ple…, R…yo, wa…ke…up!" Ryo almost jumped at the scream that invaded the peacefulness. Was that Impmon? Startled, Ryo looked around, hoping to see the Digimon. When he didn't see him, he turned towards Ken and the other two Digimon. Maybe they knew. However, it didn't seem that Ken, nor the two Digimon, took notice of the scream that sounded like Impmon.

_ "Wha?" _

Ken's fingers, sadly, hovered over the keys then, slightly startled by his voice. Ken looked back with curious eyes. Ryo smiled as he saw those confused orbs brightening at the sight of him. Without any encouragement from the two Digimon, Ryo entered the room and took a seat next to her.

Forgetting about what he had been sent here to do, or the strange sound, Ryo watched Ken as she closed her eyes, continuing where she had left off. Ryo watched with a soft smile as he quickly realized that Ken was playing "Tears of Love" by Yiruma.

"Ryo, pleas…"

Ryo's smile faltered a bit. Where was that voice coming from? Just as that thought came, Ken stopped. Ryo glanced at her, noticing small droplets falling down her cheeks.  _ "Ken?" _

"…wake up!"

_ "Don't go."  _ Ryo was quickly taken aback as he stared at the girl with wide surprised eyes. Was Ken talking? But that was impossible. Ken couldn't talk that easily. Despite all their practicing, the best she could do was make a few sounds.

Ken lifted her eyes away from the piano to stare at him. Everything around them seemed to fade away as he stared into frightened, teary amethyst orbs. Ryo barely noticed the room shifting and fading into the familiar black space he was in before, nor did he notice the sounds of the two Digimon muting as they began to disappear.

_ "I need you Ryo. Please, don't leave me." _

"Ryo!"

_ "What's going on?"  _ Ryo couldn't keep the confusion out of his voice.

Amethyst eyes began to pool.  _ "You have to wake up." _

Wake up?

_ "Millenniumon, he's risen." _

"Ryo! Please, wake up!"

_ "You can't go,"  _ Ken stated as her form began to glow.  _ "It is not your time." _

Ryo's eyes widened, not wanting to cover his eyes from the brightness that Ken was emitting.  _ "Ken-chan!" _

Ken smiled, despite the tears that leaked. She gazed up at him as he tried to hold on to her. But she slipped from his fingers, her light engulfing the dark space.  _ "I love you." _

"DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME, YOU BAKA!"

Ryo had no choice but to close his eyes as Ken disappeared from his vision, replacing the dark room with her bright light. 

When Ryo reopened his eyes, reality crashed on top of him. As the searing pain traveled across his back, Ryo gasped at the reality of how close to death he had truly been. A twinge of annoyance entered his pain ridden mind. Despite all the talk Millenniumon said about Ryo being  _ his _ and how much  _ he _ cared for him, Ryo could have died and Millenniumon probably wouldn't have cared.

"Damn, Millenniumon."

"Well, it's about time!" Despite the pain the movement caused, Ryo looked up in absolute shock. Right in front of him, staring down at him coldly, was the transparent spirit of his best friend.

"…O-Osamu?"

**Tamers United Forces, Server Continent, Digital World**

No one made a sound as they watched the scene unfold in front of them. The sounds of an enraged Cyberdramon echoed around the small room, making the sudden tension a bit more visible as they watched him chase a Devidramon and his occupant. The screams of Jewelbeemon and some of the other Digimon were heard off screen as they flew after the pair as they got further and further away from the Kaiser's base. They all knew it was a trap and they knew Jewelbeemon knew too. Without Ken or Ryo with them, Cyberdramon could easily lose control over his emotions. This was why Jewelbemmon was with him. Jewelbeemon might be the only one strong enough to take Cyberdramon on when he goes into a full fledged out of control rage. Hopefully, it wouldn't come to that.

However, it seemed this situation would only get worse as the two dragons traveled further into the desert. Jewelbeemon was right on their tail, however, the other Digimon had been ambushed by several Sand Yanmamon, and the frightening Scorpiomon, leaving Jewelbeemon to help Cyberdramon on his own.

And then they heard the laugh. It wasn't until the Tamer zoomed in on the video feed did they all gasp in horror. On top of Devidramon was the Tamer of Protection, himself. However, what they were seeing was the female Tamer's nightmare come true. The Kaiser no longer had the big purple tinted glasses that covered over his regular glasses, so they were able to see his eyes. And those red eyes, followed by the frightening familiar laugh as he taunted the two Perfects sent shivers down their spines.

They knew it would only be a matter of time before he returned. For Millenniumon always returned. They knew there would be no way of avoiding it. But they never thought it would be this soon. And despite knowing it would happen, it still didn't prepare them for what they were seeing.

_ "No…" _

They were not prepared to witness the Evil God having complete and utter control over the Tamer's body.

_ "Millenniumon!" _

_ "Cyberdramon, watch out!" _

And then a black beam shot out of the Dark Digivice and slammed into Cyberdramon. All the Digimon and the Chosen next to the Tamer flinched, knowing full well that the Tamer's frantic thought had just been transmitted to every PDA, watch, and headset.

_ "NO, CYBERDRAMON!" _

**Digimon Kaiser's Flying Base, Digital World**

Despite the pain, Ryo couldn't seem to find his words as the spirit in front of him glared at him in annoyance. Osamu scowled at him as Ryo's mouth fell open in shock. "You are a baka, Akiyama," Osamu said as he continued his glare. "What are earth were you thinking?!"

Ryo couldn't comment, not that his friend was going to let him to. Osamu seemed pretty angry right now and was more than willing to overlook his shocked expression, opting to continue his long-awaited rant.

"You should have escaped while you had the chance!"

Okay, he did have a point. Maybe going to the control room wasn't the best idea, but it was a spur of the moment thing. How was he supposed to know that Millenniumon would have been waiting for him? Then again, Millenniumon had been within Osamu for so long (and they had been fighting the Evil God for just as long) that he must have figured out that he would try to destroy his plans to build his body. Was he really that predictable?

"And now you are stuck here, while that  _ monster _ of a partner of yours is on the loose in MY BODY!"

If Ryo hadn't been in so much pain, he probably would have sat up and pulled the stubborn genius into a big hug. And then pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Then again, the pain coursing through his body was a good indicator that he was alive and conscious and clearly not seeing things. So this means, it truly was Osamu in front of him. Despite being a spirit, which might not be a good thing, Osamu was yelling, glaring, and cursing him out like he always did when he was mad. It also wouldn't be long before he attempted to smack him over the head.

"You baka, Akiyama! You promised that you would protect her and now look!" Osamu gestured to the cell they were currently in. Ryo could tell Osamu was not happy, especially when he gazed at his partner. The flicker of raw emotions was there, but he didn't let that stop him from continuing his accusations. "Ken-chan is alone out there with that maniac on the loose, while  _ we _ are here! Who's going to protect her now?" Osamu's eyes narrowed. Yeah, he was really ready to punch the living day lights out of him and he probably would have if his fist hadn't gone straight through him.

The two boys stiffened and only looked at each other in shock. Ryo could feel the cold sensation of a spirit touching him. It didn't hurt, but it was really unnerving. But that wasn't what worried him. The way Osamu's hand shook as he pulled his hand away and the way his features contorted in pain as he stared at his shaky hands. Ryo frowned in concern. Osamu looked defeated.

"I'm sorry, Ryo." Ryo's brows furrowed in confusion as Osamu buried his face in his hands. "I'm so sorry."

Ryo let out a frustrated breath, gritting his teeth as he forced himself into a sitting position. He be damned if he allowed Osamu to blame himself for what happened. If this was anyone's fault, it was Millenniumon's. "Osamu, this isn't your fault."

Osamu's head snapped up and watched him with a mixture of raw emotions (that normally would be shown on his usually calm and natural exterior) as he watched him move, despite the pain. "What are you talking about, Akiyama? Time and time again, I have chased you, attacked you, and almost killed you! I enslaved the Digimon, beaten them, and locked them up until they were of use to me!" Osamu's face contorted into despair as he listed each and every thing he had done under Millenniumon's influence. "I almost got you and Ken killed, more than once! And I have almost killed the Chosen!...Although, they kind of deserve it." Ryo couldn't help but smile at that. He was still kind of mad at them, but he was getting over it. Although, this didn't mean he was going to trust them anytime soon, fully anyway. "And worst of all, I hurt you and Impmon!"

The sentence was laced with so much pain and guilt that not even Impmon could stay silent. "That's not true, Osamu!" If Ryo hadn't been busy trying to ignore the pain and trying to stay conscious, he would have looked behind him. But judging by Impmon's tone and Osamu's unsure, yet shocked feature, he had a pretty good idea how annoyed and upset he was. "You can't blame yourself for the things Millenniumon made you do!"

Osamu's breath shuddered. It was obvious he was struggling to get a grip on his emotions, but unlike his sister, Osamu hated crying or showing anything that might be seen as a weakness. "But—"

"No buts, Osamu!" Impmon yelled in what he thought was a scolding tone before it softened. "Osamu, please understand that Millenniumon is just too powerful. You are lucky to fight him for this long."

Osamu didn't look convinced, however. "He's right, Osamu." Osamu went to turn his gaze to him, looking drained and defeated. "You have managed to fight for this long. Not many can do that, you know." Osamu didn't smile. Instead, he looked even more lost than he had been before. What could be going on in his head now?

"Do you think I'm worth it?" Ryo and Impmon were startled by the question. Osamu gazed at his hands, a look of despair and overwhelming guilt was displaced on his features. "I might have been under Millenniumon's influence and it might have been him guiding my every action, but it was still me who hurt the Digimon. To them, I'm nothing but a monster. I don't blame them if they hate me." Osamu was practically tearing at his hair as the weight of his guilt crashed over him.

Neither Ryo nor Impmon said anything for a while. But what could they say? Osamu was right. There would be many Digimon that would be angry for what he did under Millenniumon's control. And there would be some that would want him to pay for it. However, they both knew that at the core that would never happen. Despite what the Chosen or any Human might think, Digimon were far more forgiving and were more than capable of sensing if someone was under some kind of influence. It wouldn't be a surprise if the Digimon could sense there was something off about Osamu when he returned and it wouldn't be hard to spread the news of Osamu's innocence once word of Millenniumon's return got out.

However, what others thought about him didn't really matter, now did it? They could always fix the Digital World and broken relationships. And in time, the pain and guilt would go away, but not if he didn't say something before it was too late.

"It doesn't matter what they think." Osamu looked up, startled at what he said. Ryo smiled at his best friend, seeing the confusion in his purple orbs. "Look, Ichijouji, I didn't save this world for them to like me. I didn't ask to become a Tamer, nor did I ask to be dragged into another world where I could have been killed." Ryo looked at him sternly, his features tight as he thought about the past. "They didn't think much of us at first, remember? They thought we were just kids. They thought there was no way a bunch of kids could defeat the most evilest of Digimon in the Digital World, but we did. We proved them wrong. And we will do it again."

"He's right!" Impmon added, sounding sure and very close to tears. "I love you. I believe in you. Doesn't that mean anything?"

Osamu could only blink his eyes as they began to mist. Ryo could tell he was touched by the comment. Osamu didn't respond, so Ryo took that as a sign to continue. "Osamu, what's done is done. You can't change the past. If they end up hating you, then let them." Osamu's face fell at that. "But what they say or think doesn't matter. You want to know why?"

"W-Why?" Osamu asked shakily, his voice filled with emotions.

"It's because I believe in you."

Osamu's eyes widened at that. "Even after everything I did?"

Ryo nodded. "Osamu, I made a promise to you three years ago that I would protect your sister with my life."

"And you've done such a better job than I ever could," Osamu commented under his breath.

If Ryo heard the comment, he didn't make any indication that he did. Instead, he continued where he left off before Osamu spoke. "But I made another promise." Osamu looked up, curious. "I made a promise to myself that I would always protect my friends. No Chosen, no Digimon, no Holy Beasts, no Gennai, and not even your parents or your damn fan club will get in my way! No matter what happens, even if I have to fight my way through the World of Darkness, Millenniumon's minions, and your fan club ten times over, I will always stand by your side and fight for you."

Tears finally leaked from Osamu's eyes. "Because you and Ken are my best friends. You are family. The only ones I need." And then came the first sob.

Unknown to the boys and Digimon, somewhere deep within the heart of the Kaiser's base a single crest and a corrupted Digimental began to glow.

To Be Continued…


	24. Episode 23: Of Fear and Determination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Cyberdramon out of the way, Millenniumon begins to seek his sights on completing his body. Meanwhile, the Chosen go to the Akiyamas' Summer Home as a cover story in order for them to stay in the Digital World. The search to find and stop Millenniumon begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gone back and redid the chapters to reflect the Japanese names. It is not necessary to reread the chapters, but I have added to some of the sections and changed some of the dialogue to reflect the sub, instead of the dub. Thank you for patience and enjoy the new chapter.

**Desert, Server Continent, Digital World**

The rage.

There was so much rage.

"Millenniumon."

He had risked everything to seal that monster away! He had harmed Ryo, Ken, Osamu, the Chosen, the Digimon…

This had gone on for far too long. He had caused to much damage to millions of lives and he refused to allow that bastard to harm another. If it meant locking him up in a cell and taking him to Yggdrasill, then so be it.

"I told you couldn't trap me forever, Cyberdramon." The monster sounded smug as he said that. It irritated him to watch the monster smile with Osamu's lips, laugh with Osamu's laugh, and glare with Osamu's eyes. He had stolen that body and he feared for the young Tamer. For if Millenniumon was now in control, then where was Osamu? What did Millenniumon do to him? "It was only a matter of time before I take what belongs to _me_."

There was something about the way he said those words that made whatever control he had over his emotions begin to crack. "WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!" He wasn't sure what it was but he knew Millenniumon did something. He knew Millenniumon did something to his partner. "ERASE CLAW!"

He could feel it deep within his core. The fiery flame that connected him and Ryo felt…different. It felt weak and cold, almost …dead.

_No. No. No. No._

"Cyberdramon, wait!"

Cyberdramon could not stop himself as he chased the Evil God and his controlled beast into the desert. He barely noticed the screams of his long time friend, nor did he take notice of the ambush the others ran into while Millenniumon led them deeper into the desert. Cyberdramon ignored Millenniumon's taunts and wicked laugh. He ignored the way the wind hit his face and he ignored the rational part of his mind (that sounded almost like Ryo) telling him to think before acting.

But the rage was too strong to hold back. The fiery flame was slowly fading, leaving him cold and empty. He knew that this was because of Ryo. Ryo was dying and he knew who was the cause.

"Cyberdramon, watch out!"

Cyberdramon barely had time to ponder Jewelbeemon's frantic warning as he attacked in a blinding rage. And by the time he realized what was happening, it was too late.

"You're too late!" Millenniumon had a crazy glint in this eyes and laughed madly like that human from that TV show after killing so many people. "He's mine!"

All Cyberdramon could hear was Jewelbeemon's screams and Millenniumon's laughter as a dark beam was released from the Dark Digivice and slammed into him. A pain filled scream tore from his lips as he was engulfed in the black light. Cyberdramon screamed, feeling as if his very soul was being torn apart. Cyberdramon wasn't sure what Millenniumon was planning. But he feared that Millenniumon was trying to split them apart.

_Ryo…_

* * *

"Cyberdramon!" Jewelbeemon could only watch in horror as Cyberdramon was engulfed by the dark light. He had always thought they couldn't be affected by it. It didn't prevent them from evolving. "Cyberdramon!" But maybe it had a different effect on them altogether. Maybe, if used the way that he feared, Millenniumon could control them by other means.

"I'm afraid he can't hear you, insect," Millenniumon sneered through bursts of laughter. "He's mine!" Millenniumon then pressed a button on the D-3, stopping the beam of light. However, the dark aura didn't disappear from his friend. Instead, Cyberdramon turned towards him and growled.

_Damn._

"Kill him, my pet!" Jewelbeemon barely had a moment to ponder what was going on before a loud roar was heard, followed by sharp claws attempting to tear him to shreds.

"Erase Claw!"

Jewelbeemon was baffled as he flew away from the enraged dragon that was determined to end his life. Jewelbeemon grunted softly as he managed to avoid Cyberdramon's claws that could very well destroy his data, preventing him from reconfiguring. Jewelbeemon forcefully pushed the image of his upset partner out of his mind. He knew Ken would be watching in horror and would blame herself for not being there for him if he did end up failing.

"STOP BEING A COWARD AND FIGHT ME!"

Ken was too important. She meant the world to him and Jewelbeemon refused to let his partner down. With his staff raised, Jewelbeemon countered, dodged, and deflected every one of Cyberdramon's attacks. After years of training long hours in the deserts of Qinglongmon's and Zhuqiaomon's sectors and in the rough mountain terrains of Server and WWW, Jewelbeemon was capable of predicting Cyberdramon's every move and counter his deadly attacks. To someone else, Cyberdramon was a wild and dangerous force to reckon with. His attacks were not predictable and could change at a given notice. Jewelbeemon knew how to deal with Cyberdramon, he was the only one that could when their partners were not around.

"Erase Claw!"

"Strike Buster!"

Jewelbeemon slammed the butt of his staff into the square of his friend's back and watched as the dragon tumbled out of the sky and slammed into one of the sand dunes below. Jewelbeemon only had a moment to breathe before Cyberdramon came back up with renewed vigor.

"Bastard, that was a dirty trick!" Cyberdramon growled as the collision of their attacks created a shockwave strong enough to enhance the natural strong gust of the winds. The two soon found themselves in the middle of a developing sand storm, blocking their view of their troops and the Kaiser.

"Cyberdramon, snap out of it! I'm not your enemy!" However, Jewelbeemon's words fell on deaf ear.

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE!" Jewelbeemon grunted as Cyberdramon charged at him once again. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE!"

Jewelbeemon's dodged Cyberdramon's claws (again) and used his staff to counter the shockwave that was sent his way. "What are you talking about?" Jewelbeemon was completely baffled. What in Qinglongmon's name was he talking about?

"You monster!"

Swipe. Dodge. Swipe. Swipe. Spin.

"You've destroyed the Digital World repeatedly!"

Block. Swipe. Spin. Swipe. Block.

"You've hurt my partner, more than once, with your twisted schemes!"

Swipe. Block. Kick. Swipe. Dodge.

"And now you've taken Ken's brother away from her, using him for your own twisted plot for revenge and take over!"

Jewelbeemon blinked in total bafflement, narrowly avoiding Cyberdramon's claws. He was more than a little thankful for the sand storm that had been picking up throughout the fight. Jewelbeemon managed to distance himself from the enraged dragon as he slammed his staff into Cyberdramon's back (again), resulting in the other falling out of the sky due to the impact.

Jewelbeemon hovered in the air, preparing himself for another attack. Jewelbeemon was more than a little confused at the accusation thrown at him. Cyberdramon truly thought he destroyed the Digital World, harmed Ryo, his partner, and Osamu. Jewelbeemon frowned as he saw Cyberdramon coming towards him with renewed irritation. _This doesn't make any sense,_ Jewelbeemon thought as he dodged the enraged dragon again. _I would never harm any of our partners._ Jewelbeemon used his staff to create a powerful shockwave that sent Cyberdramon flying several feet away. _He's acting as if I'm…_

Jewelbeemon sucked in a breath in realization.

"Millenniumon!"

"Cyberdramon, stop! I'm not our enemy!" Cyberdramon only growled in irritation and hatred as Jewelbeemon grabbed both of his claws and held them in a way so he couldn't attack. "It's me, Jewelbeemon!"

* * *

Cyberdramon paused for a brief moment as he stared at him enemy. He knew he shouldn't listen to the monster's lies. But something seemed off. Millenniumon wasn't mocking him as he expected and he kept defending and pushing him back, not really attack, especially when he had the chance. He wasn't even attacking with those stupid dimensions of his. And the words that kept coming out of his month. They didn't sound like something the monster would say, or maybe he was just trying to trick him.

"Cyberdramon, what you are seeing is not real!" Cyberdramon frowned. Was Millenniumon's voice changing? "What you're seeing is an illusion created by Millenniumon!"

Cyberdramon growled, ready to rip his claws out of the monster grasp when he suddenly felt a warm feeling in his chest. Neither Digimon had a chance to ponder what was going on before a familiar beam of golden light cut through the storm, pushing Millenniumon away and engulfing him in a bright light.

As he was engulfed in the light all that left his lips was a pain filled scream before all when black.

* * *

Millenniumon frowned deeply as he forced the beast to fly away from the fight and into the clouds, away from the sand storm that had been brewing due to the combined attacks of his enemies. He knew it would only be a matter of time before the two destroyed each other and then there would be no insect to protect the little girl and no Cyberdramon to steal his partner. Ryo would finally be his! However, he had not expected the golden beam of light to come racing across the sky, nor for it to graze him as it narrowly passed him at lightening speed.

 _What in the gods was that?!_ It may have been only for a moment, but the beam of light made him scream in agony. It felt like he was being burned from the inside like it was trying to incinerate his very soul. Nothing was visible on his skin. But the energy coursing through the beam was very, very painful.

Millenniumon clenched his chest as Devidramon dived into the clouds and exited out the other side. Millenniumon left out a shaky breath as the base floated several feet in front of them.

"To the base, you mangy beast!" With the snarling command, Devidramon obeyed and flew to the base and into the huge opening that allowed them in. Once inside, Millenniumon jumped off and marched out of the docking bay and into the halls. Millenniumon ignored the Digimon that bowed to him as he made his way to the Control Room. Their red, blank eyes lowered in respect.

If Millenniumon hadn't been lost in his thoughts (worrying about the strange beam of light and the prospect that the time of his resurrection was nearing), he would have seen an unfamiliar DORUmon and a strange looking Agumon watching him with clear, un-red eyes. And in their depths were a great deal of loathing, sadness, and determination. A determination that promised his downfall.

**Tamers United Forces, Server Continent, Digital World**

The Tamers United Forces were usually such a lively place. Trainees would be sparing with other Digimon. High ranking members would be busy at work, helping other trainees or doing tasks requested by the Tamer. Some could be found in their bunks or having a nice meal at the Dining Hall. Some would be at the War Room, being briefed on what was going on in the Digital World, while other would be in the Communication Room, keeping an eye on everything and everyone that was out on patrol.

If someone told him two months ago that Millenniumon would return in the form of the Tamer's body, he would not have believed them. If someone would have told him that the Evil Gold would cause so much destruction without even being in his own body yet, he would have laughed. There was no way Millenniumon would be capable of causing so much pain and suffering without the use of his powers to tear dimensions apart!

But he had.

Not only had he divide the Digimon, forcing them to fight for him.

Not only had he manage to cause a rift between the Chosen and the Tamers.

Not only had he managed to use one of their Heroes to forge his body for him.

Millenniumon had managed to take down two of their own and caused the last of the Tamers enormous grief.

No one, none of his fellow Royal Knights, Olympos XII, Chosen, or Digimon, moved as an exhausted Jewelbeemon returned with his group and a small purple and yellow Baby Digimon in his arms. Only the silence of sorrow filled the Tamers' Headquarters as the last of the Legendary Tamers sobbed.

No one dared stopped the Tamer as she pulled the fallen warrior into her arms and sobbed. How could they when one of the highest ranking and most powerful Digimon in the Tamers United Force fell to the God? Magnamon and others bowed their heads in respect. Cyberdramon was the only one in history to ever defeat Millenniumon in his most powerful form. But he had been defeated by the God's new trick.

It would be hours before the Tamer and the male Chosen (that had been with her) retreated to the cottage. It would be hours before Jewelbeemon shook off his own shock and grief before sending the Chosen home with the promise that the Tamer would contact them later, before retreating in the direction of the cottage. And it would be hours before any of the Digimon returned to their bunks or duties, and it would be even longer before any of his fellow Royal Knights or any of the members of the Olympos XII dared to speak or to move to their temporary homes in the base or return to scouting the area.

As they stood in the courtyard, near the entrance of the Tamers' base, they silently watched the other Digimon as they tried to return to work despite the despair that hung over their heads. When Magnamon finally turned his gaze to their leader Omegamon, who, in turn, was staring at Apollomon, a silent understanding crossing between them.

A decision had been made.

As the leaders glanced at their other members, one thing became very clear.

Millenniumon might have won the battle, but he had not won the war.

When Omegamon trained his eyes on him, like the others, he too nodded.

It was decided.

They were going to make Millenniumon pay.

**Digimon Kaiser's Flying Base, Digital World**

"The Tamer's room should be the eighth door on the left." His companion nodded, focusing on the different doors they would pass by, as well as keeping his eyes peeled for the Kaiser or his servants. Agumon was uneasy, though. They hadn't seen any Controlled Digimon since they've reached the tenth floor. DORUmon began to wonder why though. This floor and the ninth had no Digimon at all. It was odd.

DORUmon trained his eyes to the long and empty hallway. Sneaking into the base undetected had been a little too easy.

It had been fairly easy finding the base with the monster being distracted with the Chosen and the escaped Tyranomon. All they had to do was teleport to the desert and then revert to their Child forms. No one noticed two Child Digimon entering the base through the open hatch when the Dark Tyranomon and Kuwagamon were exiting the base. And no one noticed that they weren't under the Kaiser's control either. The fake rings certainly did the job. The Controlled Digimon were brainless and had no minds of their own to distinguish between a fake ring and the real one. They thought they were one of them.

Now from here on out, things would be difficult. Not only did they have to find the Tamer of Loyalty and Digimon of Protection, but they also had to find the base's power source and destroy it. That was a lot easier said than done. DORUmon could feel the icky treads of darkness through the base, making it difficult to find anything. He had a feeling that the core would be at the heart of the darkness.

But that wasn't the only problem they had to watch out for. Millenniumon was in complete control now. He would be able to tell that they were not under his control within a heartbeat and would kill them the moment he realized just _who_ they were. They had been lucky that the tyrant was too distracted to take notice of them.

DORUmon glanced at Agumon as he came to a stop. It was the eighth door. However, something was not right. DORUmon didn't sense anyone in the room and it was confirmed when Agumon opened the door.

"There's no one here." Agumon widened the door and walked inside. DORUmon stood near the door and gazed into the spacious room. The room was a lot nicer than many of the Control Digimon's accommodations. The room had a nice looking desk, dresser, and even a bathroom. "Looks like he escaped."

DORUmon swept his eyes to the bed. His eyes narrowed slightly as he spotted a thick chain and shackle. Despite the nicer accommodations, the Tamer had been a prisoner. DORUmon walked into the room, eyeing the chains with suspicion. The chain looked fairly short. If he was guessing right, the Tamer would not have been able to get to the door or get it off without a key. DORUmon picked up the key that laid innocently next to the opened shackle.

 _He had help,_ he realized. _It had to be Impmon, but where did they go?_

"They haven't been gone for that long." Agumon turned towards him. A deep scar (a reminisce of their battles together against the Demon Lords centuries ago), traveled from the bottom of Agumon's left eye and stopping just above the right side of his mouth (with another visible on his arms and chest in a shape of an X), made Agumon's usually serious expression all the more serious as he frowned.

"I don't remember the Controlled Digimon saying anything about them escaping. You think they are still on the base?"

DORUmon frowned this time. All the Digimon they've encountered only talked about the Kaiser and his Ultimate Project. None of the Digimon would go into details about this project, but if Yggdrasill's fears were correct, then they were in big, big trouble.

DORUmon opened his senses, hoping to find either of the two before Millenniumon or his lackeys found them. DORUmon knew they didn't have much time. Yggdrasill had seen a great darkness caused by the Evil God. He had seen his risen and the things he would do if he manages to merge with soulless Chimairamon. It would be a nightmare. The end of both worlds.

DORUmon closed his eyes as he remembered Yggdrasill's warning.

* * *

_"_ _The Dawn of Darkness is upon us."_ Light engulfed the huge chamber as a crystal floated in the middle of the room.

 _"_ _You mean, Millenniumon?"_ Omegamon asked as he knelt on one knee next to him, gazing at the floating crystal that was Yggdrasill's true form.

 _"_ _Yes,"_ Yggdrasill's spoke in a monotone that held no hint of its worry, disdain, or anger. As the host of this dimension's Digital World, Yggdrasill expressed no emotion through its voice, nor through its other forms. All of Yggdrasill's forms were rather expressionless and genderless. Figuring out how Yggdrasill felt at any given time was always difficult. But they'd come to learn that Yggdrasill's feelings were connected to his actions and warnings. _"Millenniumon has become too powerful. His resurrection cannot be stopped."_

 _"_ _Damn it!"_ None of them moved as Dukemon punched the ground with his fist. They all knew that the Holy Knight had gotten to know the female Tamer fairly well over the past two months.

 _"_ _What would happen to the Tamer, Yggdrasill?"_ he asked in a more calmer tone than his fellow knight brethren.

 _"_ _At the Dawn of Darkness, the soulless Chimairamon will rise. When the two merge, Zeed Millenniumon will return."_ They all stiffened in horror. _"Protection will die and Kindness will fall to Darkness and Loyalty will follow her. This Digital World and all others beyond the space time continuum will be destroyed and replaced with a world where Light is vanquished; the Chosen and Tamers will become slaves to the Darkness, becoming the weapons of the Demons that have once terrorized our world. All worlds will be shrouded in darkness."_

Silence filled the chamber. They had all feared the day Millenniumon would return. It was bad enough that the Holy Beasts were powerless with the Dark Tower in place. They could do nothing while the Kaiser unknowingly weakened the barrier, rendering many Digimon powerless against Millenniumon's darkness.

Instead of doing something to help the Digimon and the Chosen they relied on, they had allowed one of their own to go rogue. The attacks on Shinjuku and other places around the world were making it difficult to keep them out of the prying eyes of the Humans' governments and fearful adults. It would only be a matter of time before they retaliated. The attacks were on a small scale, allowing many Digimon to slip through the barriers, but it would only be a matter of time before the Human's do something very, very stupid. And he feared the end result would only end in disaster.

 _"_ _Then we must defeat Millenniumon before that happens."_ It was Magnamon who spoke, but they could all tell he was just as unsure as the rest of them. _"We can't allow him to merge with that Chimairamon."_

 _"_ _But how?"_ Lord Knight asked, puzzled.

 _"_ _Kindness must release the Golden Radiance, while the boy is still able to fight."_ They all turned to Yggdrasill, as his words registered in their minds. _"Once separated the true fight for the survival of the universe will begin."_

* * *

DORUmon's ears twitched as he sensed an odd presence. This presence was a Digimon, but there was something off about it. This Digimon had died a while ago. DORUmon opened his eyes and turned towards to the soul of the dead Digimon lingering in the doorway. The Digimon was neither dead nor alive. But that didn't mean he didn't exist. The poor soul existed in between the realities, simply existing, simply waiting for his time to reborn.

"You won't find them here," the other said sadly. DORUmon stared into the blue eyes of the ex-servant of Vamdemon and the savior of the Chosen.

"Wizarmon, I see you have returned," Agumon said as he stood next to DORUmon. "I'm assuming you told the Chosen the prophecy."

"Yes," he said as he floated into the room. "It was good to Tailmon again." Wizarmon stood in front of them, his bright blue eyes looking sad.

"You two will meet again," DORUmon told the young wizard, knowing what must be on the poor Digimon's mind. "It is destiny."

"I know, but…" Wizarmon shook his head, torn between what he wanted and what fate was giving him.

"Patience is a virtue, young wizard," DORUmon said with a smile. "Your rebirth will come, but not while the threat of the vampire still lurks within the shadows."

Wizarmon sighed, looking troubled. His body was stiff with worry and tension. "They are not ready to face him again. Not when they are so divided."

"We know," Agumon grumbled, "the Chosen and the Tamers' destinies were never meant to interact with one another."

"Vamdemon had altered that," DORUmon continued as he gazed at the young wizard, "and now the two must work together to defeat the evil he has brought forth…"

The Wizarmon and Agumon nodded. If it weren't for Vamdemon's interference, then Millenniumon would have never been reawakened from the depths of the Dark Seed deep within the child. Vamdemon may not be in control of Millenniumon's actions, nor in control of Zhuqiaomon's mindless rage against the humans, but he had planted the seeds. And they both knew it would only get worse from there. Vamdemon's location was unknown, but his motive was very, very clear.

"Before both worlds get shrouded in darkness."

**Izumi's Residence, Odaiba, Japan**

"So he's really returned?"

"Looks that way Yamato?" Yamato frowned as he gazed at the others. Taichi was sitting on one of the chairs next to him, staring blankly at Koushiro, who was typing away on his computer. Miyako, Iori, Hikari, and Takeru were all sitting on the bed with their Digimon in their laps. Hikari and Takeru looked conflicted, while Iori and Miyako looked unsure, disturbed, and even a bit frightened. However, that was understandable, considering who they were facing now.

Yamato rubbed his brow. Nothing could really prepare them for facing him again. They hadn't fared well the last time they encountered Millenniumon. They had easily been taken prisoner, while their Digimon were either trapped in one of Millenniumon's prisons, turned to stone, or trapped in an another dimension. Ken, Akiyama, and the elder Ichijouji would be the only ones skilled enough to survive and outsmart Millenniumon's tricks and lies. But they were down two Tamers. One under the control of the Evil God, the other his prisoner, and the last overly stressed and currently sobbing for her fallen friend.

 _How could this have happened?_ Yamato let out a frustrated sigh. _Who am I kidding? This is Millenniumon who we are fighting! Of course, he was bound to show up his ugly head sooner or later!_ Yamato closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. _With the way things are going, it is only a matter of time._

"What are we going to do?"

Yamato opened his eyes and gazed at Miyako. The girl had held this worried and unsure look on her features since they've returned from the Digital World two hours ago. None of the younger had really said anything while Koushiro was telling them what happened between him, Iori, and the Kaiser. They were all on edge, but it probably didn't help walking in on Ken crying while she held an unconscious Hopmon in her arms.

"We have to fight him," Takeru replied to her as he held Patamon in his arms. His features looked grave. Yamato could tell his brother was worried about the threat Millenniumon caused and the results of his actions. Ken's sadden expression and Jewelbeemon's grief stricken form was all too fresh in their minds. "There's no other way."

"It is the only way to save our world and the two Tamers," Patamon added.

"Do we even have a chance though?" All eyes seemed to travel to the purple haired girl, who was staring at her partner, her voice shaking quite a bit. "I mean…Millenniumon doesn't even have a body yet…and he took down Cyberdramon of all Digimon."

She looked up then. Conflicted brown orbs stared at him and Taichi in confusion and fear. She had a right to be afraid though. None of the newer Chosen had ever faced someone as dangerous as Millenniumon before. They've faced only Controlled Digimon thus far, but they were other dangerous Digimon out there. Ones that not even he and others had ever faced before during their adventures.

Yamato shifted his gaze to Koushiro as a familiar voice spoke from the computer. _"Even the more reason to go after him."_ All the Chosen and Digimon turned to stare at the screen. Everyone (besides Miyako, Iori, and their partners) gasped as they saw who was on the screen. Someone they never thought they would see again.

"LEOMON!"

Leomon smiled at them. _"Hello, my young friends."_ Tears filled all of their eyes, but Taichi and Yamato refused to let them fall. _"It has been a long time."_

"It is so nice to see you again, Leomon," Hikari said, tears shimmering in her eyes. "I didn't know you were at the Tamers' base." The comment made them all look at the familiar looking living room behind him.

Leomon's laugh brought a comforting warmth that engulfed all of their hearts. _"I am not at the base often. I've been busy gather new Digimon for the Tamers' army as well as some intel when I come across it."_

The mentioned of the 'Tamers' all their smiles fell. "This isn't a social call is it?" Taichi asked Leomon and the Lionman nodded, his face growing serious, but still held that wise father-like quality that put them all at ease as he spoke.

 _"_ _I'm afraid not,"_ Leomon confirmed, _"As we speak, Millenniumon is on the move to his next location. The Tamer has made this a Level 9 Emergency."_ Yamato glanced at the others, noticing that they too were unsure what he meant by this.

"What's a Level 9 Emergency, Leomon?" Koushiro asked.

 _"_ _Due to this emergency, it is mandatory that all Digimon in the Tamers United Forces report back to the Tamer and join the search in finding the Kaiser's base. Once we do, we will find Millenniumon and stop him once and for all."_ Leomon paused as he regarded them. " _Chosen, what I'm going to tell you next might not sit well with you, but it is something that the Tamer wanted me to relay to you."_ This made Yamato frowned at this, unsure of where this conversation was going.

Hikari perked up at this. Ken had been a mess when they saw her with Hopmon. They had all been worried, but it seemed she was fine now. "Is Ken-chan okay?" Hikari asked. "She seemed really upset when we saw Jewelbeemon's group come with Hopmon." Leomon nodded with a slight smile.

 _"_ _The Tamer is fine and so are Hopmon and Wormmon."_ Hikari seemed to deflate in relief.

"What does Ichijouji-san want us to know?" Yamato asked as they got back to the main purpose of this call.

 _"_ _The Tamer is not going to make you help us find Millenniumon. She does not want you to risk your lives to help save her brother."_ Yamato and the other stiffened in shock. _"She is giving you the option to back out."_

"No," came Taichi's response as he gazed at Leomon calmly. "We will not let her do this alone. We are a team." Yamato and Koushiro nodded their own silent agreements, allowing their leader to speak for them.

"She is our friend," Hikari said, "I'm not going to stand aside as someone else I care about suffers, knowing that I can do something about it." Yamato gazed at Hikari, knowing that she was thinking about Wizarmon when he took Vamdemon's attack for her and Tailmon.

"Same here," Takeru said, his eyes regarding Leomon with a calm expression, but there was a hint of anger underneath his exterior. "What Millenniumon is doing is unforgivable. He needs to be stopped." Miyako and Iori remained silent, but they too nodded, slowly.

 _"_ _Very well, my young friends. But be warned, defeating Millenniumon cannot be done in one day like you have been doing in the last couple of months."_ This caused Miyako and Iori to stiffen in shock and uncertainty, while the rest gazed at the screen with a frown.

"We would need to stay in the Digital World, like old times," Taichi said, putting the pieces together, as he gazed at his sister. The two had a look of understanding sparkling in their brown orbs.

_"_ _That is correct, Taichi."_

"Stay in the Digital World?" Miyako asked in uncertainty. "Isn't that risky?"

"Maybe, but there is no other way," Hikari spoke up. "All we've been doing is going to the Digital World for a couple of hours and then returning home when we save a Controlled Digimon or town. But that doesn't necessarily fix the problem with Millenniumon." Miyako glazed at her with a troubled frown. "While we are home, the Kaiser is taking over the Digital World more and more and is just that much closer to completing his body. If we want to stop Millenniumon we have to stay in the Digital World and not return until we do. That's the sort of determination we need…one we should have done in the beginning."

"She right," Takeru said with a nod. "We could have avoided a lot of problems if we've simply done that and maybe we could have stopped the Ichijouji-kun before Millenniumon took over."

Yamato leaned back in his chair as he glanced at the two new members of their group. "It will be tough, though. Finding Millenniumon could take hours, maybe days. Staying in the Digital World would be beneficial if we are to find him. However, what would we tell our parents? I'm sure not all of our parents know about what is happening."

No one said anything as they tried to come up with a solution. "Well," Takeru spoke up, "me and Hikari are technically supposed to be going to America to visit Mimi-san next week…"

Hikari nodded. "And Ken-chan mentioned something about going to New York to visit a friend of hers."

"But what about the rest of us?" Iori asked. "Okaasan would not approve of me going to America all of a sudden and I'm sure telling her we are at one of the other's house would not work either since it could ruin the alibi if she calls."

_"_ _We could always say we are going camping."_

"Daisuke-kun!" Hikari said as they turned to the screen to see Daisuke taking a seat next to Leomon on the sofa.

 _"_ _Hey guys,"_ Daisuke greeted.

 _"_ _How'd the meeting go?"_ Leomon asked.

_"_ _Good, Ken-chan got all the Digimon pumped up. We should be ready in a little while."_

Leomon smiled. _"That's good. Did Ken send you over?"_

_"_ _Yup. She wanted to know the verdict, but I'm assuming they said yes."_

"You got that right," Taichi said with a smile. "The camping trip is a great idea."

Daisuke smiled. _"I thought so too. The Akiyamas were planning on going to their summer home while Ken-chan was in New York…"_

**Akiyama Residence, Tamachi, Japan**

Martha watched Ken silently as she packed several bags for what was to be the toughest and longest battle yet. The Russian woman knew what was at stake and she supported the young woman in front of her. She had been watching over Ken for some time now and seeing her grow into this young woman was quite a blessing. She saw the young girl as her daughter. And as a mother, she was terrified of what could happen, especially since she couldn't help at all.

"So…he's really returned…" Martha was sitting on Ken's bed with her husband. The two of them were still shocked that the demon that haunted their son's dream had finally made his move. It was quite frightening, even if they've never seen the monster before.

 _"_ _Yes,"_ Ken signed to Hiro. Hiro let out a long sigh as he held a sleeping Hopmon. Whatever, this Digimon blasted Cyberdramon with really did a number on him. The 'dark energy' as Minomon called it made Cyberdramon see things. In this case, Cyberdramon had seen his friend as the enemy and was only able to break free because of this strange golden light. However, the two energies fighting within Cyberdramon had drained the poor thing of his own, severing his evolution process and resulting with him reverting back to his Baby form. Ken had mentioned something that the two lights had an inverse reaction with Cyberdramon's natural evolution, and without Ryo, the poor dear just could not keep his Perfect form.

And cue the depression. _Oh, Ryo…please be safe…_

"How is this going to work then?" Hiro asked, unaware of the inner turmoil his wife was going through.

Ken zipped up the bag she had been working on before returning her attention to Hiro. _"With Millenniumon in full control now, it is obvious that he will be going to the whirlpool to get Devimon's data within the next couple days. He is the last piece needed to complete his body. I'm not sure when, but it will be soon. If we want to catch him before that happens then we need to be in the Digital World at that moment in time."_

"Which is why you are staying in the Digital World and want us to use the excuse that you are going to Montgomery-kun's since you were planning on going over there next week anyway?"

Ken nodded. _"That's right,"_ Ken signed. " _It was either that or say that we are vacationing at the summer house."_

"I kinda like that idea better," Martha spoke up, "we can wait at the summer house while you kids are in the Digital World. Besides, we were planning on taking an early vacation anyway."

Ken smiled. _"The others were thinking the same thing."_

**Motomiya Residence, Odaiba, Japan**

The sound of the rain patting the window made the room seem all the more spookier. No one but the Motomiya siblings was currently in the small apartment. For their parents were out with their friends, having a nice dinner like they always were.

Normally, Jun would have been out with her friends, knowing that her friend's mother would give her leftovers to return home with for her brother. However, Jun had opted to stay home when Daisuke told them he would be going camping with his friends before Ken, Hikari, and Takeru went to America next week. Their parents didn't care of course and had only told him to behave himself and not to do anything stupid. Daisuke had merely grumbled in response.

Jun, however, didn't buy it all that much. She had a feeling that there was another reason for this 'camping trip'. Hence, the reason why after making a simple dinner, she had decided to watch a horror movie with her brother that she normally would not watch. Jun jumped slightly as one of the prisons opened to allow one of the imprisoned thirteen souls to seek its killing spree on the Humans that had unfortunately been there. Jun hated horror movies. Why was she watching this movie anyway? The original William Castle movie was bad enough! Was there even a reason they were watching both? It was obvious that Daisuke was just comparing the original 1960 film to the remake.

After an hour and a half of her flinching, screaming and seeing people being split in half or beheaded, Jun finally allowed herself to relax. Jun never thought she would be so happy to see the credits.

"Was there even a reason for watching both _13 Ghosts_ and _THIR13EN Ghosts_?" she whined, fear still gripping her nerves as Daisuke turned the lights on.

Daisuke shrugged as he returned to sit next to her. "Taichi-senpai was saying that the remake was better than the original. I wanted to see if it was true." Jun grimaced as her brother plucked her bowl of popcorn that laid forgotten next to her after changing the channel to some random cartoon. Jun let out a sigh of relief. "Neechan, why did you watch them with me anyway?" he asked as he munched on some salty, buttery popcorn. "You don't like horror movies."

Jun grimaced. She should have known her brother would see through her act. "What's the real reason for this camping trip?"

Daisuke glanced at her with an arched brow. "What you mean?"

"You can't fool me, Daisuke," she told her brother with narrowed eyes, "you can fool Okaasan and Otousan, but not me. Something is clearly going on. What's the _real_ reason you are going on a camping trip with your friends and the Akiyamas?"

Daisuke sighed as he returned his attention to the TV. "Ichijouji-kun."

Jun blinked. "Ken-san's brother?"

He nodded. "We think he might have run away to somewhere that was familiar to him and Ken-chan, but unfamiliar to everyone else."

"So…you guys think that Ichijouji-kun could be hiding away in another district then?"

"Yeah, Ken-chan said she, her brother, and Akiyama-san go to the Akiyamas' summer home every year for the summer. We are hoping that's where he disappeared too. No one would ever think to look for him there."

"That makes sense," Jun said with a small frown. However, she was unsure why the boy prodigy would run away in the first place. He seemed to have the perfect life. Loving parents, good friends, people that look up to him, money and fame…

"In a way, I don't blame him for running away." Jun looked at her brother, startled from her thoughts. Her brows arched slightly as she saw a sad glint in his brown orbs.

"What you mean? Surely, he must know that his parents miss him." Jun had remembered seeing the Ichijoujis on the news. The two of them looked devastated.

"Neechan," Daisuke said with a sigh, "sometimes people just want to get away." Jun's frown never left her confused features. "Think about it. If you were constantly being pressured by Kaasan and Otousan about your grades if it dropped below an A+ or to attend an interview or commercial request when those calls come in every day, if you were constantly pestered by the press or by people you don't even know just because you were a celebrity, wouldn't you want to escape it all too?"

Jun remained silent as her brother spoke. Now that she thought about it, the elder Ichijouji must have felt very lonely and discouraged by all the attention he was getting. It probably wasn't fun having to hold a reputation for the public when all you wanted to do was scream and vent about how others were treating you. Jun thought back to the interview that she saw of the prodigy boy. The elder Ichijouji seemed rather polite and charming. However, the questions he was being asked about his sister and other personal things seemed a bit rude. Jun wasn't sure how the other was able to handle that much pressure and nosiness.

Jun's thoughts soon drifted to Yamato and her own friends. Her friends were always comparing Ishida Yamato and Ichijouji Osamu. There wasn't a moment in where one of them would not gush about how cute they were and often day dream on what it would be like to date one of them. Jun would admit that she had been like that as well. Fantasizing and dreaming about the celebrities in a romantic fashion. Jun had never met the elder Ichijouji, but she had met his sister and she seemed pretty normal. And the same could be said about Ishida.

The two were normal teenagers being treated as superstars.

"It would feel kind of lonely," Jun finally voice her answer as she thought about the two boys she had a crush on. But as she thought about it some more, she began to wonder if the crush was really real because she liked them for who they were or just because of how cute and popular they were. Jun mentally scolded herself. _If I were them, I would hate the press and anyone that said they love me. How could they when all they knew was what was reported on the news?_ "I wonder what's he's thinking?"

"Who knows?"

**The Next Day…**

**Akiyama Summer Home, Onjuku, Japan**

Martha loved the little white and brown house that stared at her like an old friend. The house resided within the small town of Onjuku, a twenty-minute walk from Onjuku Beach. The house had been a wedding present from her parents. They knew Martha loved the beach and that it reminded her of home. The house itself was simple with its four rooms, kitchen, living room, bathrooms, and general Japanese layout, but there was enough texture from the furniture to the small nick nacks that gave off that Russian vibe.

"Thank you so much for covering for us, Akiyama-san!" Martha smiled at the young brunette girl as they've entered the house.

"It's no problem, Hikari, I'm just glad I can help any way I can." Martha closed the door behind her as Taichi, Daisuke, and Hikari followed Ken into the living room where her husband and the other group of Chosen Children and Digimon were waiting. The group of children that her husband drove were currently sitting on the sofa, watch the boy Koushiro as he typed on his laptop.

"Are we ready to go?" Taichi asked as he walked toward Koushiro. Koushiro looked up at him and nodded.

"I have the portal set up to take us to the forest where we found the base. Based on the data Ichijouji-chan received, Millenniumon should still be in that area." Koushiro glanced at Ken, who nodded in confirmation.

Martha watched silently as Koushiro placed the laptop on the coffee table. The children all gathered around the laptop, D-3s and devices in hand. "Let's roll Chosen Children! Time to defeat that baddie once and for all," the girl, Miyako, said as she opened the portal. One by one the children entered until there was only Ken, Taichi, and Daisuke left.

"Ken-chan?" Ken paused when she called. There was something she had to say to her. Something she noticed.

After Taichi and Daisuke were gone, Ken turned to face her a reassuring smile on her face. _"Don't worry, we will be back soon…with Ryo and Oniichan."_

Martha nodded, smiling slightly. "I know you will bring them home, but there is something you need to know."

_"_ _What is it?"_

"Talk to the Miyako. I've noticed there was something off about her behavior. I fear she might end up doing something she will regret."

**Forest Region, Server Continent, Digital World**

Ken watched Miyako as they walked through the forest. The mountain and sand dunes that separated the forest and the desert were within viewing sight. However, Ken wasn't concerned about that. She knew the base would not be there. The base was long gone, but she had received reports of a Digimon sighting and they had to take care of that first before tracking down the base. Ken wasn't too concerned about that either. Besides, she had every Digimon at her disposal searching the Digital World. It would only be a matter of time before one of the Digimon caught sight of him.

Right now, however, Ken was most worried about the purple haired Chosen Child. Martha was right to worry. The girl seemed…off. She was energetic as always, but she also seemed to be hiding something.

Ken frowned at that as she continued to watch Miyako as they made it to the trolley mountain. Ken watched in concern as they began to climb, noticing when Hawkmon had to chase after Miyako as she climbed the mountain rather quickly as if anticipating her brother's base to be on the other side.

When they finally reached the top, a huge hole where the base once stood was seen. The others seemed baffled as they realized just how big the base must be and that it was no longer there as some of them had hoped.

"What do we do?" Takeru asked as they started to make their way towards the hole. Again, Ken found herself getting more and more worried over Miyako's behavior as she all but zoomed down the mountain.

"How about we figure out what's wrong with Miyako-san?" Daisuke said as he too watched the hyper active girl in total bafflement. Ken could only sigh in exasperation as she turned towards the others.

 _"_ _I'm going to talk to her,"_ Ken signed to them, _"will you guys be fine handling the Controlled Digimon in this area on your own?"_

They all nodded. "We'll be fine," Taichi said with a worried smile. "You be careful, though." Ken nodded, knowing that he was worried about Millenniumon having more than one Controlled Digimon in this area. There was only one as far as she could tell.

 _"_ _I will."_ With a smile, Ken rushed to the other girl, managing to stop the other girl before she decided to do something stupid. While the others made their way to the hole, Ken grabbed Miyako's arm before she got the idea of climbing the Dark Tower. The purple hair girl gazed at curiously, while Hawkmon sighed in relief.

"What is it?" Miyako asked her, only for Ken to point to her own headset. Realizing what Ken wanted, Miyako reached out for her red and green headset and put it in her ear. When Miyako put on her headset on, Ken took out her D-3 and activated her's and Miyako's headset.

_"_ _Miyako-san, we need to talk."_

* * *

Hikari frowned as she watched Ken drag Miyako into the forest, away from the Dark Tower that she had been moments away from climbing. Something was wrong with Miyako. Hikari knew it had been something she said that made Miyako act this way. But what?

Hikari, distractedly, stared in the direction of the forest as the others continued to move towards the hole in the ground. Hikari thought back to yesterday. She remembered how scared and unsure Miyako was and then her face when she talked about staying in the Digital World. _Could it be that…she took what I said yesterday offensively…?_

"Hikari?" Hikari turned towards her brother, who was gazing at her worriedly. "Is something bothering you?"

"No, n-nothings wrong" she replied to her brother, seeing the frown on his face. He didn't believe her. "Is the Digimon nearby?" Ken had told them to take care of the Controlled Digimon. It was the least they could do. Besides, Miyako should be fine. Ken, Wormmon, and Hawkmon were with her.

"Go with, Ken-san and Miyako-san."

Hikari blinked. "What?"

Taichi smiled, knowingly. "Hurry up and catch up to them. We'll be fine."

With a small smile and a nod. Hikari turned and ran after the other girls, hoping to catch up to them and apologize to Miyako for what she said.

* * *

"Ken-san?! Where are we going?" Miyako was beyond baffled as the other girl dragged her towards the forest, away from the Dark Towers, away from the strange hole, and away from what she believed could lead them to the Kaiser. Ken didn't respond to her and instead dragged her to a small clearing with lots of trees. When Ken finally stopped, Ken let her go and took a seat on the ground with Wormmon in her lap. Miyako gazed at the girl in confusion before taking a seat next to her with Hawkmon gazing at her in concern.

_"_ _Miyako-san, is there something wrong?"_

"N-no, what do you mean?" Miyako was completely baffled. What was Ken trying to get at?

Ken gazed at her calmly, her eyes simmering in concern. _"You scaled done the mountain and tried to climb the Dark Tower. You could have gotten hurt."_ Ken gazed at her with a raised brow. _"What's wrong? You're acting as if you have something to prove."_

Miyako frowned, not answering the girl. Miyako wasn't sure what to tell her. Nothing was wrong with her. Well…except the fact of how nervous she was to fight against Millenniumon. The guy was nothing they've ever faced before. This adventure was different. They could really get killed. They could lose their friends, families, and Digimon. The monster could tear them apart. In all honesty, she was deeply afraid of fighting that monster in human skin.

_"_ _Are you afraid?"_

Miyako looked up in surprise, gazing at the other girl, who was staring at her in concern. "Yes," she admitted. Ken sighed.

 _"_ _Me too?"_ Miyako's eyes widened slightly in shock. This, of course, earned her a small smile from the Tamer. _"Miyako-san, it is alright to feel afraid. Millenniumon is not someone you should take lightly. He is very dangerous. And should be dealt with caution."_

"Miyako-san? Ken-chan." Miyako looked up, surprised upon seeing Hikari and Tailmon approaching them.

"Hikari-chan, what are you doing here? I thought you were helping the others."

Hikari smiled worriedly as she took a seat on the ground in front of them. "I was worried about you…"

"Me?"

Hikari nodded as she took out her pink headset and placed it into her ear, allowing Ken to activate her's as well. "And…I wanted to apologize…"

Miyako frowned. "W-what for?"

Hikari hands twirled in anxiety, her face downcast. "Miyako-san…I'm sorry if what I said yesterday offended you…"

"Huh?"

"About needing determination…"

Miyako gazed at Hikari, unsure, yet touched about the apology. "It's not your fault, Hikari-chan, don't worry."

Hikari smiled a bit. "But still…I'm sorry…"

"Me too," Miyako said as she gazed into Hikari's confused face. "Hikari-chan, I'm afraid." Miyako gazed at her lap as her hand shook slightly. "After hearing that Millenniumon was now in control...scared me. I didn't want to face him while I was afraid…as Ken-san said, he's dangerous…and when I think about him…I-I think about losing our lives…and our friend…and our Digimon and families…"

 _"_ _You can't let fear control you."_ The two girls stared at Ken, who was gazing at them with understanding. _"I'll admit that Millenniumon scares me too. I don't want to face him again after what me and Ryo went through. But, being afraid will only hold you back. If you allow fear to control you then you will be unable to help your partner when the time comes to fight him."_

"W-what do you do," Miyako asked, "to not be afraid?"

Ken smiled softly at her, making all the fear she had slowly fade away. _"My friends…back then I only had Oniichan and Ryo…they were my best friends. When I thought about them, I knew that I had to protect them, just as much as they've protected me. They are my world and I would do anything to protect them._

_This is how you will defeat Millenniumon. Think about those you love, those you care about and strive to protect them with everything you've got. For they are your world, your light, your determination to fight…"_

**Digimon Kaiser's Flying Base, Digital World**

Millenniumon smiled as he sorted through the data he had collected. All that was left was Devimon. Millenniumon laughed. Oh, he remembered that fool. The Fallen Angel thought he could destroy the Chosen, but he miscalculated the Child of Hope. That had been his downfall, if only he realized that he could have brainwashed them and used them for his evil gain.

This made Millenniumon smile as he thought about his host, his partner, and the little girl. Yes, soon, very soon, Loyalty and Kindness would be his weapons for making a new world. And then the Holy Beasts would fall and the birth of those who had been destroyed will rule once again.

To Be Continued…


	25. Episode 24: The Synthetic Beast, Chimairamon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Ken, Daisuke, and Iori infiltrate the base, the Chosen fight alongside the Royal Knights and Ken's forces against the Controlled Digimon as it approaches the whirlpool. Meanwhile, Millenniumon collects Devimon's data, completing his body and releases the soulless Chimeramon.

**Net Ocean, Digital World**

Finding that devilish, troublesome God was starting to become more of a hassle than it was worth. Somehow the God had just disappeared.

Dukemon frowned as he gazed at the blue ocean, completely ignoring the Dark Towers that littered the sandy beach as they flew further away from the shore. They had been following Millenniumon's trail for several hours now. The Evil God had been traveling through the night, while most of them were resting, but it seemed Millenniumon had just disappeared without of trace.

Dukemon glanced at the map in puzzlement. According to the Tamer, when they were at least half a mile radius from the jammer, the program she and the American Chosen created would bypass her brother's programming, allowing her brother's D-3 to appear on their PDAs.

He grunted at the growing headache throbbing at his temples as he turned to Magnamon and Omegamon. "It says we are right on top of him."

Omegamon gazed at the ocean with a searching look. "He might be underwater."

"How can you tell?"

Omegamon pointed to the sky that was void of white clouds. "We have checked the sky already and if he was there we would be able to see the base from here. There are no clouds for him to hide his base; the water is the only option. Besides, Alphamon reported in that Millenniumon's base is somewhere underwater." Omegamon returned his gaze to them, his eyes glistening with slight fear. "I fear he must be waiting for the whirlpool to appear."

The three Royal Knights gazed at the ocean in uncertainty. There was just one problem. They had no idea where the whirlpool would open up next.

**Digimon Kaiser's Flying Base, Digital World**

The girl was quite amusing. Very amusing indeed. Who would have thought she would be having thousands of Digimon scouring the Digital World just for him. He chuckled to himself as he sipped on some tea that one of the Controlled Digimon had been so nice enough to bring him. Of course, this was only because his host often had someone bring him tea. If it wasn't that pest of a partner of his then it was one of the slaves from the kitchen.

"Well, this is interesting." Millenniumon gazed at the two monitors that showed the Royal Knights flying around the forests and deserts of Server. He turned up the sound, only to realize they were looking for him.

"Seems the brat managed to wing the Royal Knights into hunting you down." He turned his gaze behind him to see a woman with long white hair, wearing a red dress, boots, purple gloves, and sunglasses over her eyes.

"Ah, well, if it isn't Vamdemon's little lackey, what do I owe this unexpected visit?"

The woman gave him a sour look but wisely chose to keep her irritation to herself. "I came with a message from my boss."

Millenniumon snorted. "Save it. You can tell your _boss_ whatever he sent you to tell me to keep it. I am not interested in his pathetic trivial schemes. What he requires are of no importance to me."

"Don't be so cocky, Millenniumon." The woman glared at him through her glasses. "It is because of Vamdemon-sama that you are able to return," the woman said somewhat calmly, but he could tell she was searing in anger. Rather it was from his lack of respect to the undead vampire or the bored expression he currently wore on his face, suggesting that the other was beneath him, Millenniumon just knew the other wanted to attack him. But he knew she wouldn't. He would destroy her, in more ways than one. " _He_ was the one who sent the boy to the World of Darkness. To trick him into reactivating the Dark Seed. It was _him_ who sent the email to the boy and it was _him_ that managed to convince the boy's parents that it was best to send the girl away."

Millenniumon sipped his tea as he gazed at the female Tamer as she and the Chosen evolved their pets, completely ignoring the troublesome half-Digimon behind him. This of course only angered the other. "All you do is mess with that little girl!" From the corner of his eye, Millenniumon saw the half-Digimon pointing to the screen that he was currently looking at. "She is of no importance to our plans…!"

"Do not underestimate the girl. She is very clever and just as troublesome as Ryo." He should know. He had been dealing with her since the moment she was chosen to be a Tamer. Now that he thought about it, the girl could be just as powerful as Ryo, maybe more. "What I do is of no concern to that undead, failure of yours," he told the half-Digimon, making the woman's shoulders shake in unsuppressed rage.

"How dare you?!" she screamed. "You owe Vamdemon-sama your life!"

"That is completely absurd!" Millenniumon turned around in his chair to glare at the woman, who promptly took a step back. "What your little boss did was accelerate my return, insect," he snarled coldly. "I _always_ return. Just because he decided to help me, does not mean I am indebted to help him of any kind. If he thinks otherwise, I will gladly erase him from this existence and all others!" The woman seemed to flinch at his tone as her complexion paled just a little bit more. "Why don't you just run away to that hole that undead waste of space came from before I lose my patience and destroy you?!"

The woman didn't respond to the threat and promptly stepped into the darkness and disappeared through whatever portal she came from. Millenniumon only smirked as he returned his attention to the Tamer, his smile only grew as his systems alerted him of the whirlpool in the process of opening.

"Well, my dear, how do you plan on stopping me this time?"

**Net Ocean, Digital World**

_Damn, God. Who does he think he is running around in my kingdom?_ The Ultimate Digimon was beyond furious. He hated when Digimon or Human came to his ocean kingdom uninvited. Of course, many Digimon that didn't serve him traveled through his waters. The Dark Master, Mega Seadramon, had known not to anger him or to go near his kingdom. However, Millenniumon was a different story. Not only was the God traveling through his waters somewhere, but he had also ringed many of his Digimon and had them attack him at the palace and his subjects.

Neptunemon was not a happy Digimon, to say the least. "Gate of Atlantis!" Neptunemon attempted to fight the army of Controlled Whamon, Mermaimon, and Waru Seadramon. But it was becoming useless without destroying the Dark Tower. Where it was, he had no idea. Hopefully, one of the Chosen or one of his servants found it before something worse happened.

"Your Majesty! We found the Dark Tower!" one of his servants informed him as he finished talking to one of the others from the Communication Portal.

"Well, it's about time!"

* * *

"Is that what I think it is?" Ken nodded to the Chosen of Hope as he pointed to the whirlpool that had started to open up. Unlike the whirlpool that was used to travel between here and the World of Darkness, this one was a prison of sorts for Evil Digimon who have died, but have not been able to reconfigure, either because they didn't want to or because they were too evil to be given that second or third or fourth chance.

Ken shivered slightly as she felt the dark energy coming from the whirlpool. "Are you okay, Ken-chan?" Ken glanced at Daisuke, who was sitting on Stingmon's other shoulder and gave him a small nod with an equally small smile.

_"Do you guys feel that?"_

"You mean the darkness?" Hikari asked as she, Taichi, and Agumon rode on Nefertimon. Ken had noticed that Hikari was shivering as well. Light would always be the closest to Darkness. The two were opposites, each other's weaknesses and strengths. She and Takeru were the same way. However, she and Takeru had learned to ignore the dark feelings, or at least that's what they tried to do. But that didn't mean they didn't feel the frightening pull.

Takeru had seemed unnerved as he and Pegasmon glanced at the whirlpool that was opening up. Next to him was Kabuterimon, who was carrying Koushrio, Gabumon, and Yamato on his back. Koushrio seemed to be the only one staring at the whirlpool in fascination. "Amazing."

"I don't sense anything," came Taichi's response as he turned to look at Yamato, who was frowning slightly. Seems the elder was feeling the pull of darkness as well.

"Me neither." Ken knew it was a lie though. She could tell he was feeling something. Maybe it wasn't as obvious to him as it was to her and Hikari.

"I do," Stingmon spoke up and the other Chosen Digimon agreed with small nods of worry, while the Aerial Digimon (that had joined them just before dawn broke through the horizon), Omegamon, Magnamon, Dukemon, Ulforce V-dramon and Sleipmon gazed at the whirlpool critically with a hint of uneasiness. "You may not feel it because you are Human and not as close to it as Ken and Hikari are, but what we are feeling is pure Darkness."

"This is the heart of all evil," Ulforce V-dramon spoke up. "There are many Evil Digimon imprisoned here. Ones whom have been defeated but have not been reconfigured due to many reasons."

Takeru seemed to stiffen as the whirlpool grew wider, allowing them to see inside it. Rather it was out of curiosity or fear, they would never get to know for it was in that moment when the huge dome of the Kaiser's base emerged.

"Bingo! There he is!" Ken smiled slightly. The talk she and Hikari had with the girl seemed to have given the girl a new insight on how to handle her fears towards Millenniumon and twist them into a new set of determination. They all had something to fight for and to be determined about. And it was because of this that they knew they were going to win.

Ken glanced at her D-3 and pressed a button that would give her signal to the Aqua Team. She wasn't sure if she would be able to stop Millenniumon from getting the piece he needed to complete his body, but she was determined to stall him enough to allow her and Daisuke to sneak into the base, find Ryo and Impmon, and to put an end to his reign of terror.

"Tamer? What are your orders?" Ken glanced at Daisuke, staring into determined brown, almost chocolate, orbs before giving the signal to Dukemon, Omegamon, and the other Royal Knights and Digimon.

 _"_ _Attack!"_

**Digimon Kaiser's Flying Base, Digital World**

"What's going on?!" The amber-orange Reptile Digimon hissed into his leader's ear as the loud alarms blasted around them, the lights going from white to red. The base shook violently as if it was under attack by something big. Many of the Digimon ran frantically down the hall and up the stairs.

 _"_ _Warning! Warning! Enemy Alert! Enemy Alert! All Digimon to their Battle Stations!"_

The two Child Digimon and wandering soul hid behind a stack of crates as several Adult and Perfect Controlled Digimon were released from their posts or from one of the dungeons below, making their way to the upper floors of the base and most likely to the battlefield that was occurring outside. The female mechanical voice screeching in their ears, making it hard to think of where they were to go next or making it difficult to even speak, as they tried to make their way to the dungeon that held the Tamer. This, of course, proved to make their mission difficult to accomplish for they had to make sure they were unseen by the Controlled Digimon that guarded the lower floors.

"Seems the Tamer and the Chosen had made their move," the purple Beast Digimon managed to reply back just as serval Piyomon, Tukaimon, Mechanorimon, and a Boltmon ran passed them as Millenniumon's voice was heard on the loudspeaker.

 _"_ _All slaves report to your stations! The enemy is attacking the base! All Mechanorimon report to the main bay!"_

"Mechanorimon?" Agumon asked as they watched the Digimon disappear before making their way to the dungeons. "What you think he wants with them?"

"I don't — HIDE!" DORUmon pushed Agumon into a broom closet just moments before a Yuki Agumon and Opossummon run around the corner of the hall, running past them. Thankfully, none of them noticed their presence. After a moment, the three Digimon let out a low sigh.

"That was close," Wizarmon said as he rubbed the side of his face.

"This is getting bad," Agumon said as he peeked through the gap in the door. "At this rate, we will never get to the dungeons."

DORUmon let out another sigh. "Hopefully, the Tamer would be here soon. It will be a lot easier with her here. In the meantime, we just need to keep going while the Kaiser and his slaves are distracted."

* * *

Iori hadn't expected the base to be this big, nor to have these many stairs. Iori breathed heavily as he climbed a long flight of stairs with Armadimon. He had found the entrance as Ken said. Now all he had to do was message the Tamer so she could find him before they set off to free the Digimon and begin their search for Akiyama. However, this proved to be difficult considering something was jamming his D-Terminal's signal, preventing him from sending his message to Ken.

"Anything?" Armadimon asked as they reached one of the platforms. They had been hoping that if they went higher, away from the bottom of the base, they would be able to get a signal.

"Let's see…" Iori took out his D-Terminal and to his relief, the message he had been trying to send Ken for the past several minutes finally went through. And it wasn't long before Ken replied back.

_Sender: Ichijouji Ken_

_Destination: Hida Iori_

_Subject: FWD: Inside the base_

_Stay where you are Iori. We're on our way._

"They're on their way." Iori let out a soft sigh of relief, only to realize that Armadimon wasn't paying any attention to him, but was looking at some kind of room. "What is it?" Iori walked towards his partner to see what had caught his attention. Iori could only stare in puzzlement as they gazed at a huge cylinder-like machine that traveled up and down the middle of the base.

"What is this?" Armadimon asked.

Iori gazed at his partner. "This must be the power room."

"Should we destroy it?" Iori frowned. If they destroyed it then it would stop Millenniumon from moving and potentially cutting off any power to the base. However, they were in the water. Cutting the power while in the base, while in the middle of the ocean, did not sound the most logical thing to do. Besides, it would draw Millenniumon to them. That wouldn't be good for their rescue plan or for them to get captured in that matter.

Iori frowned. Guess the only thing to do was wait and hope Ken and Daisuke get here fast.

* * *

"Very clear, girl," Millenniumon laughed as he watched the battle from within the base. He gazed outside the dome that showed the view of the whirlpool and the raging battle outside. He found it rather amusing, yet irritating, as he watched several of his slaves fighting the Tamer's forces, the Chosen, and the Royal Knights. Well, this was certainly interesting. Who would have thought that the fools would join the girl? The Royal Knights never intervened. They weren't around when he first attacked all those years ago and he certainly didn't remember seeing them when he was once one of the Dark Masters. So why now?

Millenniumon narrowed his eyes in thought but decided the thought was unworthy of his consideration for it was in that moment when the whirlpool finally became big enough for him to get his prize. The Evil God smirked as he lifted up his hand, allowing two hologram windows to appear to his left. On one hologram, Millenniumon could see the three Mechanorimon he had ordered to wait at the main docking bay. On the other, were several Datamon that were in charge of the weapons and force fields. The base shook again in that moment as a Whamon emerged from the water and attacked, much to his irritation, followed by other Aqua and Wing Guardian Digimon, and the Royal Knights.

 _Persistent little insects,_ he thought darkly as he straightened his human shoulders and first turned his gaze to the Datamon. "Activate the force fields!"

"Of course, Kaiser-sama," one of the Datamon said as he typed away on the control panel. Millenniumon watched silently as he saw a transparent sheet of energy burst out of the canons surrounding the base, coating the base in a protective energy. Millenniumon smiled. _So sorry my dear, but looks like your little ambush isn't going to work._

Millenniumon soon turned his gaze to the second hologram. "Commence recovery!"

**Net Ocean, Digital World**

"This can't be good!" Daisuke held onto Stingmon as he dodged the attacks that were surrounding them. He had a feeling that that Milleniumon would send his slaves to attack them, but who would have thought he would have this many flying Digimon? Ken's forces and the Royal Knights were able to handle them of course. But he was really more concerned about the strange energy that was beginning to surround the base.

"He's putting up a force field!" Daisuke gasped as he felt Stingmon go faster. If they didn't get to the cave before the force field was fully up then they wouldn't be able to sneak into the base to help Iori and Akiyama. But if they did manage to get inside, then there was a chance that they would be unable to leave due to this barrier. "Hang on you two!"

Daisuke's grip on Stingmon tightened as the insectoid dodged other attacks that were coming for them and flew passed the barrier just moment before it closed behind them. When Stingmon entered the cave and landed on the ground, Daisuke looked behind him. The force field had completely sealed together, preventing anyone from entering or leaving the base.

"Guess we're trapped here." Daisuke turned to his best friend as Stingmon placed them on the ground before reverting to Wormmon.

"It seems that way," Wormmon said before he began glowing again, evolving to Pucchiemon.

"Where to now?" V-mon asked as he gazed down the cave they were in.

 _"_ _We need to find Iori and Armadimon first,"_ Ken signed, just as he heard her thoughts on his headset. Daisuke nodded.

"Lead the way," he told her as she did just that. They walked briskly down the cave and up the flight of stairs, much to Daisuke's utter annoyance. What was up with bad guys and stairs? Didn't they have elevators or something? It was probably a good thing he and Ken were very fit from soccer, considering all the stairs they had to climb before they finally reached the power room. When they finally reached the floor, Daisuke was still very annoyed, but not too tired as Iori must have been moments ago.

"There you guys are. I was wondering what was taking so long."

"There is a war outside, you know?" Daisuke wheezed out softly as he glanced at Iori and Armadimon as they sat on the ground.

"There was one in the ocean too," Iori pointed out as he stood up and turned to Ken, who was studying the power room carefully. "What do we do now, Ken-san? I don't think we should cut the power, especially when we are above water. It could inform Millenniumon we are here."

"Will it?" Daisuke asked, getting their attention. "I mean all the Controlled Digimon are out there fighting the Royal Knights and the others. Wouldn't Millenniumon just think that the power went out because of all the times we hit the base?"

Ken shook her head. _"We didn't do much damage to the base before he put the force field up."_

"What force field?" Iori suddenly asked, his eyes growing wide.

Oh, right. Iori was in here while the fighting was going on outside. He wouldn't know about that. "Um, Millenniumon put up some kind of force field after Whamon and Magnamon attacked the base. I think they managed to make a small dent, but that was before the force field was put up."

Iori groaned in response, clearly not liking what he just heard. "So, we're stuck here in the meantime."

 _"_ _Pretty much,"_ came Ken's response as she gave one last glance to the power room before turning to them. _"But that doesn't mean Millenniumon won't be distracted for long. We all know he is going after the whirlpool. We might not be able to stop him, but we can save Ryo and the Digimon in the meantime. Once that is done, then we will go to phase two."_

The others nodded. "Okay," Daisuke said as he squared his shoulders. "So where do we find them then?"

Ken lifted up her D-3 to show them the screen. On the screen was a golden dot not far from them. Ken pressed a button on her D-3. The map zoomed out, showing more dots on the screen, along with Takeru, Miyako, Taichi, Yamato, Koushiro, and Hikari's dots were five silver dots and one green one."

Daisuke gazed at the map realizing who those dots were. "Is that the Royal Knights and Ichijouji-kun's signal?"

 _"_ _Yup. Millenniumon has Oniichan's D-3, so it makes sense that he is on it. Now our D-3s are capable of tracking our Digimon and others if we wanted to. At this moment, I have the setting to track down all Digimon that have a PDA or watch."_

"That kinda cool actually," Daisuke murmured as he trained his eyes on the D-3. "So this gold light is…"

Ken smiled brightly, making them wonder once again just how close the two Tamers were. _"Ryo…"_

**Digimon Kaiser's Flying Base, Digital World**

Ryo grunted weakly as the base shook violently. The Digimon in the other cells cried out in fear and shock that they were under attack, while others believed that someone was coming to save them from the evil Kaiser. Ryo sighed, wanting to correct them, but he didn't have the strength to do so. Osamu had long since left to rest. It probably would have been a different story if he had his body, but as a spirit separated from his body, yet not, placed a huge toll on him. Ryo had a feeling Osamu must have returned to his body, or at least forced to reside to the far corners of his mind where Millenniumon was not controlling.

Ryo let out a small sigh. He hated this. He truly did. Osamu didn't deserve to be Millenniumon's prisoner and he only feared that things were only going to get worse. "Ryo, are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, I think so." All Ryo wanted to do was to scream. The shaking of the base did not help to well with the pain shooting up and down his back.

"You sure?" Impmon asked, his voice sad. "You sound like you want to cry."

Ryo laughed weakly. "Maybe I do…" He took a shaky breath. "But…I can't afford that right now. We need to get out of here while Millenniumon is gone."

"How?" Impmon asked. The sound of chains rattling was heard, making Ryo assume that he was testing to see if he could move his arms. "It not like we can escape these chains."

Ryo actually hadn't thought about the chains. He had been hoping that Millenniumon hadn't secured them too well. Guess not. "Maybe we can help."

Ryo blinked as he turned to the unknown voice. On the other side of the bars were two Digimon. There was an Agumon with red leather straps on his arms and a strange purple Beast Digimon with an Interface on its brow. Ryo gazed at the two for a moment. _If memory serves me right, that's a DORUmon…but aren't they extinct?_ As Ryo continued to study them, Ryo found himself being convinced that the two weren't normal Digimon. He could tell they had a vast amount of powers but were choosing to stay in their lower forms.

"Who are you?" Ryo finally asked as the Agumon opened the bars, allowing the two Child levels to enter the cell.

"I'm currently an Agumon at the moment, but my true name is Examon," Agumon said as he and DORUmon began to unchain him, "and this is Alphamon."

Ryo eyes widened a bit and his mouth dropped opened. He was assuming Impmon was in the same state for the two of them exclaimed, "Examon and Alphamon?! The Royal Knights?!"

Agumon nodded as he and DORUmon managed to free Ryo from his chains. While Agumon proceeded to help Impmon, Ryo was left to stare wide-eyed at DORUmon. "By orders of Yggdrasill, me and Examon were sent to infiltrate the Kaiser's base and to send word to the Tamer of Kindness so she can find her way to you." Ryo perked up at this, his eyes longing, yet unsure. _Ken-chan…_ "You will see her soon," DORUmon said, his eyes softening. "She is not far." Ryo immediately stiffened.

"She's here in the base?!"

* * *

Ken glanced at her D-3 as they made their way slowly down the hall. They would pause every few seconds when the Digimon sensed another Digimon coming. Once the Digimon passed or when one of their partners rendered the Digimon unconscious or destroyed the Evil Ring or Spiral, they would continue on. Very slowly the group would follow Ken down the hall and towards a flight of stairs that took them to a floor just above the dungeon. The three Digimon had done quick work of the guards when they first reached the hall. Clearly, there was something here that Millenniumon wanted to be protected.

Ken frowned as she glanced at her D-3 again before turning her eyes to the room they had just entered. The room looked like one of those labs. Within the room, there was about a dozen unfinished Evil Rings and Spirals on a table near the huge computer. Ken took notice of some of the other tables in the room. On one table, Ken saw weapons that were probably taken away from the captured Digimon that her brother wanted to experiment on, different whips, canes, swords, and axes. On another table, there were other inventions that her brother might have been working on at the time. Also on this table was a brown sack. On the far corner were huge tubs filled with green and purple liquid. Ken did not want to know what used to be in those tubs.

"We officially entered crazyville," Daisuke comment as he walked behind her, eyeing the things in the room warily. Ken only frowned in response as she put her D-3 in her pocket and walked towards the table that held the sack. Her D-3 was picking up something from it and she feared she knew what it was.

"What's in the sack?" her partner asked as she picked it up and opened it, revealing a familiar digivice. Ken held the blue and white D-Ark in her hand, her thumb gently caressing it as her eyes began to mist with tears. He was so close and yet so far out of her reach.

_Ryo…_

* * *

Millenniumon frowned in annoyance as he made his way to the main docking bay. It should not be that hard to get a small portion of Devimon's data. The fool was unable to fight in his prison and the insects were too busy fighting against his slaves to even take notice of what he was doing. So why had those Mechanorimon not returned with his prize? The tyrant in disguise grumbled under his breath as he entered an awaiting Mechanorimon. The other two had failed to return, making him wonder if Devimon managed to do something to them. Or maybe they were swallowed whole by the whirlpool's gravity.

Millenniumon snorted to himself as the Mechanorimon flew out of the base. "If you want something done right, do it yourself." Oh, if only he knew how true that statement was.

As they got closer to the whirlpool, Millenniumon noticed that the Mechanorimon began to jerk violently, almost to the point of falling off course and into the pit of the unknown. Well, that did explain what happened to the other two. With a grunt of annoyance, Millenniumon struggled to keep the Mechanorimon in his desired route. In the distance, the battle between his slaves, the Tamers, the Chosen, and the Royal Knights raged on. Millenniumon did nothing to stop the smile that curled at the corner of his lips as he distinctively heard the second leader of the Royal Knights letting his comrades know that he spotted him in the whirlpool. Of course, none of the Royal Knights, nor the other Digimon were keen on getting near the whirlpool. They were all afraid of it. This made Millenniumon laugh in malice and glee. Victory! Victory at long last would be his!

**Net Ocean, Digital World**

Omegamon had been the first to spot the tyrant as he fought three Dinobeemon. They had been near the whirlpool. The sickening darkness emitting from it made him shiver every time he and the other Controlled Digimon got too close to it. But just as before neither one was willing to get too close. The whirlpool made all of them uneasy. They knew what was down there and when he spotted the Mechanorimon exiting the base as the base neared the whirlpool, Omegamon felt the pit of his stomach cringe. "Millenniumon is going near the whirlpool!"

Omegamon knew the others heard him, but there was nothing they could do. They were all busy fighting their respective enemies. They were all outnumbered in size and in numbers, but not necessarily in strength or power. They could have taken out their opponents with them being Ultimates. However, they didn't want to kill them, they wanted to free them of the Evil Ring and Spirals. Thus proving to be more difficult than it should have been. Their enemies were proving to be too slick and troublesome. One would dodge, allowing another two or three to take its place. When he managed to destroy one of the Evil Rings or Spirals, three more would take its place. It was proving to be very difficult indeed. At this rate, they would be fighting all day, allowing Millenniumon to achieve his ultimate goal.

But that was not their main goal, now was it? The plan was to distract Millenniumon long enough for the Tamer and the two Chosen to sneak into the base and to find the missing Tamer and Impmon. It would not be long before they find the power source of the base as well. The children just needed time. That was the purpose of this battle currently raging on. As long as Millenniumon was distracted then the Tamer still had a chance at not being discovered by the tyrant.

Time. They just needed time. But he feared that the time they were trying to give to the Tamer was slowly fading away with every attack the Kaiser's slaves made and with every inch Millenniumon managed to make as he got closer and closer to the Digimon deep within the whirlpool.

Time. They just needed more time.

* * *

"Millenniumon, why am I not surprised?"

Millenniumon narrowed his eyes at the Digimon that laid before him. Devimon had once been a powerful Digimon. He had met the once powerful Fallen Angel when he was Mugendramon and once again when he traveled to the past, attempting to change it. However, he and Devimon had not liked each other, resulting with him not warning him of the children he would meet in the coming years.

Millenniumon felt nothing as he approached the failure. He felt no guilt, nor sympathy for the Fallen Angel who seemed to be only a fraction of himself. The Digimon was in pieces, with half of his body gone and his data just floating around in the empty abyss of the whirlpool.

"Devimon," was the only acknowledgment he gave the other as he started collecting the other's data for his body. Millenniumon smiled as he collected the data. Now he had everything he needed to finish his body. His true resurrection.

"Do not underestimate the Chosen, Millenniumon."

Millenniumon scowled at the Fallen Angel. "Those children are no match for me. There weren't able to defeat me before. Now will be no different." _The girl is the one that I need to watch out for, though._ "Besides, without XV-mon the girl cannot combine her pet to bring forth Paildramon. They have no chance without him. Not even the Royal Knights will be able to stop what is to come."

Devimon simply smirked. "That may be true, but I would be wary of the Golden Radiance and of the former Demon Lord if I were you," the Fallen Angel said with an evil chuckle, which just made him frown in irritation. "Those children are strong and more cunning than you think, especially Kindness and the Chosen of Courage and Friendship."

"I can handle the girl," Millenniumon said with narrowed eyes. The girl was of no threat, especially with Ryo and his host out of the way for now. The girl would be too busy trying to save Ryo and her brother from him to even bother messing with his plans.

"Do not underestimate the strength of Kindness and Protection, Millenniumon, for it will be your downfall."

**Digimon Kaiser's Flying Base, Digital World**

Ryo grunted weakly as he laid on DORUgamon's back. The Digimon was thankfully being as gentle as he could to prevent him from hurting any more than he currently was. However, that didn't stop the worried glances he would get as a soft pain filled moan escaped his lips every time DORUgamon paused to allow Geo Greymon and Impmon to free the captive Digimon on this floor. There were fourteen floors in total, Impmon had mentioned when they escaped their cell, with four floors designated as the dungeons. Ryo and Impmon had been trapped in the bottom dungeon, where there were very little Digimon to keep them company.

Traveling down the halls and climbing the stairs to the next floor had felt like an eternity for him. Ryo would often doze off, but then would be awakened by the shooting pain when DORUgamon began climbing the stairs or pausing to help Geo Greymon free the prisoners. There would be a moment in time in where it seemed Geo Greymon was talking to empty space and he would actually hear a voice sometimes, but Ryo just figured it was due to his weakened state. He would soon feel dizzy soon after and lose consciousness for a moment before being awoken by the shooting pain or by Impmon.

"Akiyama-san!"

"Ryo! Impmon!"

Ryo had been drifting off to sleep again when he heard several familiar voices calling his name. Ryo had lifted up his head, realizing that they were currently on the first level of the dungeons. DORUgamon had paused in his walking as three Digimon and three familiar children came running towards them. Ryo only had a moment to realize who he was staring at before a blue blur rushed towards him at amazing speed, tackling him from DORUgamon's back and knocking him and his tackler to the ground.

Ryo had thought about screaming as his back collided with the ground, irritating the cuts on his back, but he ignored it. He ignored the tears that wanted to fall and he also ignored the pain that was shooting up and down his back like a wildfire. As much as he wanted to give into the pain caused by his _partner_ and as much as he wanted to sleep right there and then, Ryo stubbornly refused to give in.

As he laid on the ground, despite the pain he was in, Ryo found himself smiling as he stared into familiar amethyst orbs. Tears leaked freely from those beautiful eyes and the relieved smile and sob that left those lips brought a sudden warmth in his chest that seemed to make the pain all but disappear.

"Hey, Ken…"

**Net Ocean, Digital World**

Fear coursed through her body as an inhuman screeched filled the air. "W-what was that?" No one had a response for her as the Controlled Digimon seemed to retreat back to the base. Those that had been freed looked on in fear and confusion, while the Royal Knights and those who worked under the Tamers looked on with anticipation, nervousness, and dread.

The terrible screech grew louder and louder as the Controlled Digimon passed through the barrier and entered the base. When the last Controlled Digimon returned, a hatch opened up somewhere near the side of the base. Hikari trembled slightly, fear starting to take over her nerves, as a terrifying monster emerged from the base. Taichi stiffened behind her as they stared at the monster.

The monster seemed to be a mixture of several Digimon. The monster had the head of Kabuterimon, the wings of Angemon and Airdramon, the legs of Garurumon, the tail of Monochromon, the arms of Kuwagamon, Skull Greymon and Devimon, the body of Greymon, and the hair of Metal Greymon. The monster was absolutely terrifying.

"It's Chimairamon!" Hikari's eyes widened ever so slightly as the Royal Knight, Dukemon, floated next to them. The other Royal Knights had since then retreated back to them, gazing at the monster that stared back at them as if they were its prey. And they probably were.

"Chosen!" Hikari looked at Omegamon who had returned with Magnamon, his features grave. "All of you must retreat. We will handle Millenniumon's creation."

"B-but what about Ken-chan and Daisuke-kun!"

"And Iori!" Takeru spoke up as he stared at the Evil God's creation.

"As long as the barrier is up, the Tamer is stuck in the base," Magnamon told them. Hikari sucked in a breath. This was not good. Not good at all. Her friends were in grave danger. Was there nothing they could do to help them?

"I wouldn't worry too much about them." Hikari shifted her eyes to Ulforce V-dramon, who was wielding a green beam sword from the bracelet on his right wrist. "Those three are probably safer than we are at the moment."

And as to prove his claim further the soulless monster, Chimairamon, roared before commencing his first attack.

**Digimon Kaiser's Flying Base, Digital World**

Millenniumon watched with a smile as he watched the scene play before him. Chimairamon was swift enough to dodge both Ulforce V-dramon and Sleiphmon's strongest attacks and super fast movements. It was ironic how the fastest of the Royal Knights could not keep up with his creation. Chimairamon was even strong enough to withstand the combined attacks of Omegamon, Magnamon, and Dukemon, who were said to be the strongest. Millenniumon smiled. He was perfect. No one could beat him, not even the Royal Knights.

Millenniumon shifted his eyes to the monitor that held the Chosen. The little brats were retreating with the rest of the Tamer's Digimon. Millenniumon felt a swell of satisfaction at that. If they were scared now then they would be absolutely terrified when he returned.

Millenniumon laughed. No matter how long it took, no matter who he was fighting against, he always returned. It was just the way things were. No one could stop him. Not some weak children. Not some overconfidence Holy Beasts. Not even the righteous Royal Knights could stop him.

Millenniumon lips curled up in wicked glee. This time around, Millenniumon knew he would win this war. Ryo was by his side and soon the girl would be too. With those two out of the way, the Holy Beasts would fall and those who had fallen would rise. Millenniumon's eyes lit up at the mere thought of the evilest and cruelest of Digimon returning to seek their revenge on those that had robbed them of their victory.

Millenniumon chuckled once more, liking the image of seeing the Royal Knights' enemies returning to claim what was theirs. He could just imagine their faces when the Demon Lords returned. It was just as amusing as the image of the rest of the Dark Masters returning to destroy the Holy Beasts.

"Soon, very soon…" Wicked blood-shot orbs gazed at Omegamon and Dukemon's fallen forms as they failed to dodge Chimairamon's Heat Viper. "All will be mine." His eyes flickered to the stunned face of Magnamon and the rage on Ulforce V-dramon's and Sleiphmon's as they tried to help their fallen comrades before they plummeted into the ocean below. "Prepare yourself Qinglongmon, I am coming for you and all that you hold so dear next."

* * *

He had expected it.

The accusing glares. The hateful looks and words. Everything he had done when Osamu was not in control of his actions just seemed to remind the Digimon of how he should not have been trusted in the first place. Not many knew of his past. Only Gennai, the Holy Beasts, and his sister knew the truth of who he really was. But there were still Digimon who had heard of him. The monster that had killed millions. The monster that had loyally followed the Angel and almost succeeding in bringing the Digital World to the brink of destruction. But he had seen the truth of his actions and saw through the lies he was being fed thanks to Homeostasis and Yggdrasill and switched sides before all was lost.

But that did not matter for many still believed he would one day betray them ever since the day he gave his life to protect the Digital World. And his actions the past couple of months when his partner fell to the darkness convinced them what they truly feared.

His actions were what they had expected from a monster, a liar, a betrayer.

Once a monster of Darkness, always a monster of darkness.

"Ow!" Impmon sighed as he turned his gaze to Ryo. Ryo was laying down on one of the bed within the hidden room, located within a hidden passageway that not even his own partner knew about. When the base was rebuilt, Impmon and a few allies that pretended to follow the Kaiser helped him built several hidden passageways and rooms. They were nowhere on the blueprints, nor on the map that his partner often looked at. It was the perfect place to hide within enemy territory.

It hadn't been that hard to find the entrance. Impmon had an entryway at the edge of each hall, where the cameras never touched the light. Impmon had been more than happy to lead the way to the secret rooms, Ken needed time to heal Ryo and they all needed rest and shelter with dusk slowly approaching. However, there were some Digimon that had not wanted to follow him. They hated him for the mistakes he did in his past life as well as what he had done in the past months. They had wanted to attack him, to show him what true pain and fear felt like.

He was just glad his friends were there to defend him. V-mon had been more than willing to defend him, revealing the truth to the enraged Digimon. The other Digimon had not said a word since the realization, making him wonder if he would ever be able to redeem himself for the things he did.

"Damn it, Ken, that hurts!" Impmon couldn't help but smile, despite the situation. After an hour of Ken sobbing in relief in being reunited with her best friend, Ken had proceeded to switch to fretting mode. Ken had not been happy to see the damage on Ryo's body.

Once they got to the room, Ken and Daisuke had forced Ryo onto the bed where they removed his ripped shirt. The room had a small bathroom with running water, something that Ken made great use of. Ken did not waste time in gathering a bunch of towels to clean Ryo's back. And once the dried blood was removed and his back somewhat cleaned, Ken had taken out one of the healing creams from her bag.

Impmon recognized the cream right away. It was one that Ken had made from the healing flowers that they had used during the war and ones Ken had taken the liberty of regrowing near the cottage. The flower was truly magical. When made into a cream, it was greenish in color and soft in texture. The cream held the properties of the flower, which was to heal any injury within a few hours. Ken had also made the flower into a drink of sorts. When ingested one would be healed in a matter of hours like they had never been hurt in the first place.

"You know, Akiyama-san, you are making this a lot harder than it needs to be?"

"He'll be fine." Impmon turned his gaze away from Ryo, who had been wincing in pain as Ken spread the cream on his back. Of course, Ken had been scowling the entire time he'd been complaining, while Daisuke had been smiling in amusement.

"Shut up, Motomiya!" Impmon glanced at V-mon briefly, who was sitting on the floor next to him, near the far wall, just as Ryo gave the maroon haired boy a piercing look.

"I know he will." Impmon returned his gaze to the trio, noticing from the corner of his eye that the other Digimon were sitting on one of the other beds, completely ignoring him and V-mon. On one of the beds were the two Royal Knights, who were talking to the other Chosen silently. "Ryo's strong. It's going to take more than a few lashes to take him down."

"I wasn't talking about Ryo, Impmon." Tired green orbs gazed into concerned red ones. Impmon simply frowned in response. Impmon knew who V-mon was talking about. But it was so hard to stay hopeful at times. He had been worried when his partner got so weak and just disappeared. For a moment he had feared he lost him for good.

"I know…" But he knew that wasn't what happened. Osamu was just as strong as Ryo and Ken. He could hold his own for just a little bit longer.

"We'll save him, Impmon. Nothing will stop us this time from bringing him back. Not even Millenniumon."

Impmon didn't voice his response. He just nodded as he returned his gaze to the three children on the bed. Both Daisuke and Ryo were snickering at something, while Ken's cheeks were a nice shade of pink. He wasn't sure what was said, but whatever it was Ken was not amused and seemed to be five seconds away from killing the both of them.

_Osamu, I promise, I will save you. I will defeat Millenniumon and end your nightmare once and for all…even if it means sacrificing myself to do it._

To be Continued…


	26. Episode 25: The Warriors of Miracles! Kongoumon! Magnamon!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chosen Children and the Royal Knights take the fight to Millenniumon and fight Chimeramon on his territory. However, Chimeramon proves to be too overpower for our heros. In another part of the base, Millenniumon runs into Ryo and a fight soon ensures. Meanwhile, Impmon leads Ken and Daisuke to the power room where the two find a Golden Digimental.

**Ichijouji Residence,** **Tamachi, Japan**

Nothing had ever been quite the same once Ken left. She was the heart of the family. She was always there when one of them was sad or worried. She was always there with a bright smile on her features. But as she thought back to the days when her baby lived with them and the way they treated her…

Sachi frowned as she placed a plate on the drying rack. When Ken was born, Sachi had been the most excited. She had always wanted a little girl. But when Osamu showed at a young age that he was quite intelligent, and when it was confirmed by his teachers that her son was, in fact, a genius, she may have lost track of what was truly important when the press started calling, and the producers for various commercials and TV shows, and the interviews, and the fame.

_How could we have been so blind?_ They never once thought how Osamu must have felt by getting all of this attention. But what about Ken? As she got older, they realized that she was a genius too. But they were so wrapped up about Osamu and his achievements that they never once paid attention to their daughter. 

She sighed as she gazed at the dishes still in the sink. Osamu never liked that. He was always talking about how Ken was the captain of the soccer team, despite her disability, a talented pianist at her school, strategist, and an excellent programmer. Ken was a genius as well, yet they only paid attention to their son, shoving her aside.

Ken had every right to hate them. She should! But Ken’s heart was just too kind to ever feel that way. Ken could never hate them, despite how much they deserved it. In fact, Sachi began to wonder why they never bothered to learn sign language in the first place, instead of sending Ken to live with the Akiyamas who were teachers and translators. It was discouraging when Martha had to be the in-between person to translate what Ken was saying. _Why did we listen to Oikawa-kun anyway?_

Sachi shook her head at that thought as she placed the last cleaned dish on the drying rack before draining all the water and proceeding to walk to the living room. Her husband was staying at the job later today, which wasn’t unusual. He had been working a lot lately, considering their original plans of going to her mother's during the summer break. Her mother had been asking for them to visit for years now. She had wanted to see both her grandchildren. But with Osamu missing and Ken already having plans, Sachi wasn’t sure if she had the heart to visit her mother with the way things were. She would certainly be disappointed in her.

Sachi walked to her daughter’s room and paused. Ken’s room had been vacated for years since the day they listened to Oikawa’s suggestion. Oikawa had been  Nobuyuki’s college roommate and friend since college, the two even worked together as computer programmers. However, there was always something about the other that she couldn’t place her finger on. Something was off about the man, but Nobuyuki trusted him and took his advice when it seemed Osamu was getting easily distracted by his sister. 

Sachi never bothered mentioning the odd feeling she felt whenever around the man.  Oikawa was a good man and  Nobuyuki’s college friend and co-worker. There couldn’t possibly be anything suspicious about the other, right?

Sachi let out a small sigh as she entered her daughter’s room. Ken’s room hadn’t been changed since she left. In fact, she and Nobuyuki hadn’t entered it since then. However, it seemed someone had. The room was neat and changed somewhat then she last remembered. The room seemed to fit someone who was slightly older. The toys her daughter had when she was younger were gone and replaced with books and albums and the kid drawings were nowhere to be seen. Pictures that Ken had left behind were still on the table, untouched, however, there seemed to be some that had been added since then. 

Sachi looked around, saddened. She had a feeling Osamu spent some time here while they weren’t around. Sachi slowly walked towards the bed, upon noticing an opened album on the teal-colored sheets. 

Sachi gasped as she gazed down at the album, seeing a news article. On the article was Ken in her green and white soccer uniform, next to her (or more like chasing her down the field) was a boy with maroon-colored hair and striking brown orbs. The article was of the game two months ago, the one Osamu wanted them to go to before he ran away.

Sachi’s eyes misted with tears as she gazed at the caption. _Ichijouji Ken (left) captain of the Tamachi Youth F.C. and Motomiya Daisuke (right) captain of the Odaiba Elementary Soccer Team._

“I’m sorry sweetie. I should have been there supporting you. I…” Sachi was soon startled by the sound of the doorbell. She blinked as she turned to leave her daughter’s room, closing it behind her. 

“Who would be visiting this late?” Sachi frowned as she made her way to the door. It couldn’t be her husband. He wouldn’t be home for a few hours. As she opened the door, Sachi was shocked to see a young girl on the other side. The girl looked familiar, however. She had maroon-colored hair that was somewhat spiky and wild and brown orbs. She was wearing a brown rain jacket, boats, and black jeans.

“Can I help you?” she asked the familiar girl.

“Hello, Ichijouji-san. I’m Motomiya Jun.” 

Motomiya? Wasn’t that the boy she saw on the article? “You wouldn’t happen to be related to Motomiya Daisuke by any chance?”

The girl nodded. “That’s my brother, Daisuke.”

Sachi nodded. “What can I do for you then, Jun? It is quite late, you know?”

“I know, Ichijouji-san,” Jun said with a nervous smile. “I don’t mean to intrude, but I thought you would want some company, especially with Ichijouji-kun missing.”

Sachi blinked, gazing at the girl curiously. “Are you one of my son’s friends?” Osamu never talked about his friends. In fact, he never mentioned even having any. The only one he ever talked about was Ryo.

“Well…no,” Jun said, making Sachi frown. So Jun was one of her son’s admirers then. Normally, she would be excited about another fan of her son and would be more than willing to talk about him. But after his disappearance and realizing just how awful a parent she was, she became reluctant to talk to the press and to the mothers and fans that saw her son as a celebrity. “Not personally…” Sachi now found herself wishing the press and reporters would just go away and leave her be. The same for the fans and the mothers. When she talked to one of them, Sachi found herself inwardly cringing as the mothers began criticizing her son for running away, acting as if they knew him. Was this how her son always felt when he was bombarded by the press and other people he didn’t know? “But I know your daughter.”

Sachi blinked, surprised. Normally, people would come to talk about her son. It was rare when one wanted to talk about her daughter. “You know, Ken-chan?”

Jun nodded. “She’s my brother’s best friend.” Sachi felt her heart warm at that. Her baby had a friend? It was all she ever wanted for her. The way they went about it might have been wrong, but she guessed it worked out in the end. 

“Really?”

“Yeah, Ken-san comes over quite often. The two are as close as siblings.”

This made Sachi smile. For once there was someone who had knowledge of her daughter and was freely talking about one of her children than the other way around. “Jun would you like to come in?” Sachi gazed at the girl with a warm smile, one that was also filled with guilt. “I fear I haven’t been in my daughter’s life very much. It would be nice to talk about her and her new friends.”

Jun smiled as well. “I would love to, Ichijouji-san.”

**Akiyama Summer Home, Onjuku, Japan**

The night was peaceful and quiet as it gently rained outside. All that was heard were the soft breathing of Ryo’s parents as they slept deeply for the first times in months. They had all been deeply affected by Ryo’s disappearance. While he and Ken struggled with hunting Millenniumon down and preparing their forces for the battle they knew what was coming, the Akiyamas had been struggling to keep up the hope that Ryo and Osamu would be fine, that everything would work out okay. However, there would be days where Martha would break down in the middle of the night, forcing Hiro to try and stay strong. But it was hard trying to stay strong and hopeful every time they’ve entered Ryo’s room or as the days dragged longer and longer, with nothing to show that they were any closer to finding Ryo.

But they never gave up hope, despite the nightmares. The little Digimon sighed as he hopped off the bed he had been sharing with Ryo’s parents and made his way to the windowsill. Ever since Ryo had been taken from him, Hopmon had never really got a good nights sleep. His dreams would be filled with the memories of his failures. He would see Ryo being ringed before taken by the Kaiser. He would see Ryo when he was younger, struggling to defeat the clones of his friends and family that Millenniumon would throw at them. He would see the sheen of tears coating his eyes and his tight posture as he slowly regained his memories after each battle.

That day was by far the worst day of his life. Since the day he was born, he had always wanted to meet his Tamer. He had waited years for him, but the way he met him and the circumstances were downright dreadful. Ryo had lost his memories. But what really pained him was the pain and suffering his partner had to endure. Millenniumon was Ryo’s demons brought to life. Hopmon absolutely hated the tears and pain on his young features. And it wasn’t until they came upon the clone of Osamu, Wizarmon, and Stingmon did Ryo truly remember. And the fear that encased Ryo when he realized that his best friend was not with him, truly terrified him. But ENIAC knew, apparently, and only revealed where the female Tamer ended up after Millenniumon was finally defeated.

Hopmon shook his head sadly as he gazed at the window that was being patted gently with a light drizzle. Why was it always Ryo that had to suffer? Ryo had suffered enough. Facing Millenniumon once was bad enough, but three times? Hopmon sighed. 

_Ryo…why are you always the one suffering?_

Hopmon never liked the fact that his partner was always being targeted by the Evil God. He was the dark half, the one that rejected the light. He had lost the chance to have a partner the moment he chose darkness over light. He had a chance. When he and the Dark Masters were defeated by the first Chosen, he had a chance to take a different path. The path of a Chosen Digimon. But he didn’t and chose to repeat his mistakes again when Taichi and his friends were chosen. He should have been reborn at the Village of Beginnings, but he didn’t and ended up merging with a dying Chimairamon, allowing Millenniumon to be born.

Things only got worse the moment that monster was born. Millenniumon wanted to reshape everything in his image. He thought kidnapping the Chosen would secure his victory, but he had not counted on Ryo being chosen, the one that was supposed to be his partner. Millenniumon had felt the weak bond, but that was all it was. Ryo was the key to his downfall. And later, when he returned, it was the combined efforts of Ryo, Ken, and Osamu that finally deleted him. But as Millenniumon said, he would always return. And he did, as Zeed Millenniumon. It didn’t help that he had purposely separated Ken and Ryo, knowing that Ken was the key to his downfall. 

But he had lost either way. Ryo felt nothing but rage, hatred, and hurt for what Millenniumon did to him and his friends and for what he had been through as a result. The forced Jogress was all he could do to finally end that nightmare once and for all. 

But it seemed he had failed. He had failed many things actually.

_How could this have happened?_ Hopmon wasn’t sure what to do anymore. He had promised that he would protect Ryo. But he had failed to protect him when he was taken. He had failed to stay calm when he was taunted by the portion of Millenniumon that dwelled within him. He had failed to fight against his control and now he was close to being resurrected. It was all his fault.

The little Digimon tried to blink away the tears. After everything they’ve gone through, Hopmon could do nothing to push away the fear that gripped him. He was afraid of what was to come. Millenniumon had proven more than once that he would do whatever it took to achieve his goals. Dividing the Tamers by taking Osamu had only been the start. Millenniumon knew he couldn’t win if all the Tamers were together. That was why he split them up.

And with Ryo gone, they were left with just one.

It was sad now that he thought about it. There was so much pressure on Ken’s shoulders. He was surprised that the girl got any sleep at all. 

And speaking of Ken…

“Ken, you are our last hope.” Ken was the key. The key that held the team together. She was the light, the bridge that kept them together and determined to keep going. Without Ken, all would have been lost months ago. “Please be safe.” 

Hopmon stared at the rain droplets, wondering if he could have done something different. Nothing came to mind, however. All he could think about was that monster’s voice as he taunted him before temporarily taking control of his body. Millenniumon had caused so much suffering. Yet, he couldn’t do anything about it. He was useless now.

Hopmon sighed. He felt so useless. What was he to do? Ken was in the Digital World, fighting Millenniumon, while he was here. He should be helping! But he couldn’t. He was stuck in his baby form, no thanks to Millenniumon. The dark energy beam had done something to him. It had allowed Millenniumon to control him somehow. He wasn’t sure how, but he was sure it was his fault. He should have listened to Jewelbeemon. He should have been able to fight back. But he didn’t and he hated himself so much for it. 

The small Baby Digimon let out a small sob. He missed Ryo so much. Why? Why was he so useless? Why couldn’t he be stronger? Ryo needed him!

The mere thought of Ryo made the pain grow even more. The more he thought about Ryo and the more he thought about what Millenniumon must be doing to him made the tears fall. He had felt it. He had felt the bond that connected him to Ryo flicker as if it was dying. No—he had been dying! _What kind of partner am I?_ He thought bitterly. _How could I’ve let things get this bad?_ He must be the worst partner in the history of partners!

Hopmon sobbed silently as the pain and misery overcame him. As he sobbed, he was unaware of the sound of a laptop waking, nor was he aware of someone exiting from the other side. Hopmon was unaware of anything until he heard a voice whispering from right behind him.

“Hello, Hopmon.” Hopmon jumped, startled by the voice. The voice was neither Martha nor Hiro. So who was the voice then? Hopmon turned around and was confused to see a man, around the age of twenty or thirty with pale blue eyes, brown hair, and wearing a cream and brown-colored rob in front of him. The man gave him a small smile. “Please come with me, Ryo-kun and Ken-san are going to need your help.”

“W-who are you?” he asked, confused. 

“I’m Gennai. I was sent by Homeostasis to retrieve you.”

“Gennai?” He knew that name. That was the guy that was supposed to be the guide for the Chosen. But didn’t he work for the Holy Beasts that tricked his partner? And wasn’t he supposed to be an old man? He gazed at non-old Gennai warily. Ryo hated Gennai. He hated him with a passion. That and the Holy Beasts. But was this really Gennai or was it an imposter to get him to come along to who knows where?

“I know you may have mixed feelings about me,” Gennai spoke up, his young features sad. Hopmon blinked. Did Gennai know how to read thoughts too? Well, that was unfortunate and troublesome. “But please come with me, Ryo and Ken are going to need your help to put an end to Millenniumon once and for all.”

**Digimon Kaiser’s Base, Digital World**

Millenniumon sat at the edge of his seat, watching with absolute glee as Chimairamon attacked a village that was not under his control. The screams of terror were like music to his ears. It wouldn’t be long before the ritual. And when he was whole, all would fear him. It would be as it should be. There would be no Holy Beasts, no Royal Knights, and no pesky children to stand in his way.

Millenniumon smiled as flames began to engulf the village. It was so beautiful. Though, it would have been nice if the Royal Knights hadn’t escaped their fate like cowards. 

Millenniumon frowned slightly at that. The Royal Knights had been no match for his creation. In fact, Chimairamon could have easily defeated them. The Royal Knights were no match for his creation. But then Lord Knightmon and Dynasmon just had to show up and attack Chimairamon. Millenniumon grumbled under his breath at the damaged part of his base was now under because of those reckless fools. Not only had they blasted Chimairamon straight to his base and destroy the force field in the process, but they had also managed to save the other Royal Knights and get them to safety while Chimairamon was trying to free himself from the side of the wall. 

It was very unfortunate they had managed to live another day. The sneaky insects. He would need to handle them first if he wished to win this war. 

“Heat Viper!”

Millenniumon smiled. Yes. That was exactly what he would do. The Holy Beasts were powerless at the moment, but the Royal Knights were very much in power and needed to be dealt with before they had time to regroup and recover. Yes. He would need to work quickly. 

Millenniumon glanced at his monitors and began his search for the troublesome Royal Knights.

* * *

“That thing is terrifying.” The others were staring at the wall where Impmon was projecting a live hologram feed of Millenniumon’s creation. Impmon had apparently managed to wire one of the many live feeds Millenniumon had showing around the base to down here. A plus in their case. Ryo was sure Ken was already coming up with a plan to destroy that creature before Millenniumon figured out how to merge with it. “What are we going to do, Ken-chan?” 

Ryo tried to pay attention to the conversation Ken and Daisuke were having, but he found it difficult to do so. His body and mind were exhausted from his torture session with Millenniumon. He had lost to much blood apparently and the healing properties of the cream were making him very sleepy. Ryo knew his body demanded rest — though, he did welcome the mild throb on his back that was slowly going away — and the way Ken was run her fingers through his hair felt very nice and relaxing.

Ryo found himself yawning as his head rested on Ken’s lap. His vision soon began to blur as his body relaxed further, knowing that he was safe with Ken watching over him. _I guess a small nap couldn’t hurt…_

* * *

_“I’ve should never have trusted you!”_ He knew the Kaiser in front of him was not Osamu. It was not his best friend. He was…was merely a clone made and sent by Millenniumon to stop him from reaching his throne or an alternate version of his best friend, possibly. But Ryo couldn’t help but feel hurt by those words. The Kaiser had been insulting him for some time now, making Ryo more distant and distraught with every passing second. This drove Monodramon and the others to attack the Kaiser's forces with renew vigor. It was a battle Ryo had no heart in, however, not like before.

Defeating Millenniumon’s army was nothing, but Ryo just could not shake the cruel words they were throwing at him. And the bits and pieces of memories did not help either. Ryo remembered the Chosen and the anger he felt towards them. Ryo was able to hold back his anger, confusion, and pain, but the moment he saw the Digimon Kaiser was when the pain and guilt finally hit him. Ryo didn’t want to believe that his best friend would become the cruel, heartless tyrant. But after seeing Wizarmon and Stingmon with the Kaiser, who looked and sounded like his best friend, it became all too clear of the unavoidable future for him and his fellow Tamer. 

_“And why is that?”_ Despite finally voicing one of the many questions that had been swarming in his head since the moment he came to this past Digital World, Ryo knew something was wrong. He was missing something. Other then Osamu, Ryo knew there was one special person he was forgetting. This person was connected to the D-1 Tournament, to him, and to the Kaiser. Ryo had a feeling it was this girl he kept seeing a glimpse of in his dreams and flashbacks. But he couldn’t pinpoint it.

_“Because you fail at everything, Akiyama,”_ the Kaiser sneered his name as the last of the Kaiser’s army was destroyed, all that remained was Wizarmon and Stingmon. _“Do you really think that defeating me will do anything, Tamer?”_

Ryo frowned as Monodramon, Wormmon, Impmon, and V-mon finished off Wizarmon and Stingmon. There was something in his tone that sparked the beginning of a small memory, but he could not quite place it. 

_“You are no match for Lord Millenniumon, Tamer! He will destroy you before you even have the chance to save this pathetic world!”_ The Kaiser began to laugh as his body began to jerk violently. _“You are destined to fail, Akiyama, and you don’t even know it.”_

_“Don’t listen to him, Ryo!”_ Monodramon yelled, but Ryo wasn’t listening. The memory of that unknown girl was trying to resurface again, but it was so unclear for him to focus on.

_“You realize it, don’t you?”_ The Kaiser smiled mockingly at him. _“It’s your fault that the Digital World will fall to Lord Millenniumon. It is your fault that you don’t have a permanent partner.”_ Ryo felt a twinge of pain in his chest. He remembered having other partners. But they were all borrowed, never truly his. There was a chance that Monodramon would leave him after all of this was over. He was a wild Digimon after all. He wasn’t a Chosen Digimon, like the others. _“It’s your fault that Ichijouji Osamu was hit by the Dark Seed and it is your fault that he will become Millenniumon’s tool.”_

If Ryo had been paying attention to the Kaiser’s words, he would have noticed that the Kaiser was acting as if he wasn’t Osamu. _“No…”_ he whispered brokenly, which just encourage the Kaiser to go on.

_“Yes!”_ The Kaiser’s smile grew wide as he laughed with a wicked glint in his eyes. _“It’s all your fault, Akiyama! Everything is your fault!”_ He chuckled darkly as his arms and legs began to collapse, revealing wires.

_“He’s not real!”_ Ryo trained his gaze to where Monodramon was pointing and realized that he was right. This thing was not his best friend. It was a fake. An artificial being created by Millenniumon. 

Ryo sucked in a breath and the 'artificial Kaiser' laughed maniacally as his body continued to crack and crumble, wires sparking and oil spilling as the body began to fail. 

_“You will never stop Lord Millenniumon! Heheheh…”_ the Kaiser cried. _“Not without that pesky Kindness…”_

It was as if those three little words were the magic words, for the moment they were spoken, the memory that had been eluding him for days came at him at full force. The missing gaps in his memory finally pieced back together, allowing Ryo to remember the other Tamer in his group. Ryo remembered the sweet little girl that listened to him when he was doubting himself and gave him a second perspective and wise words on how to handle her brother’s harsh exterior. He remembered the little girl bright amethyst eyes and smile when they came upon that lake in the forest. He remembered his Jogress partner…

_“Ken…”_

And that she had been with him before the castle exploded. 

* * *

Ryo wondered why he didn’t remember this until now. It could have helped him and Ken when they first noticed Osamu was changing. All of this could have been avoided if he knew. 

Ryo had a feeling that someone was blocking certain memories. There were certain memories of his time in the past Digital World that he couldn’t remember clearly. He wondered briefly if it was ENIAC, but what would it have to gain by blocking his memories?

Ryo mumbled in his sleep, his brows furrowing slightly as his sluggish thoughts clashed with each. Many were half-formed thoughts and disappeared as the memory disappeared and began to shift to a new one. As the memory played in his mind, Ryo found himself wanting to wake up. Ryo couldn’t remember how many times he woke up panting from the fears that come from that memory. The memory brought nothing but guilt and pain. 

He hated it.

He hated waking up, fearing the past would repeat — his partner dying, Millenniumon’s laughing as they fought, the scars of his words, Ken almost dying in his arms…

Ryo’s body stiffened as he was forced to remember. No one was aware of his pain. They were all busy resting and planning their next move. As they planned, Ryo remembered.

_Why?_  

* * *

Throughout his journey to reclaiming his memories and putting an end to Millenniumon once and for all, Ryo had faced many people from his dimension and many who were not, people he knew and those he didn’t. 

_“You finally arrived, Ryo.”_

Ryo wasn’t sure what Millenniumon’s goal was by trying to alter realities on top of sending his army of Digimon and Dark Tamers and VR-Digimon after him. But with every familiar face he encountered and with every battle he engaged in, Ryo began to remember. Seeing Taichi and Yamato in those alternate worlds brought a bitter anger in him as he recalled the events of the D-1 Tournament and the war before that. Seeing Takato and his friends reminded him of the Tamers that had insulted him and Ken during the tournament.

_“You defeated the Dark Tamers and VR-Digimon far better then I thought you would.”_

But this was what Millenniumon wanted all this time. Time and time again, Millenniumon had shown that he would do at nothing to gain the up hand. He would destroy worlds, universes, and the fabric of time itself in order to shroud the world in total darkness. Ryo knew this. They all knew this. This was why he pinned him against those that were familiar to him. That was why he caused havoc in other realities, knowing that he would remember the bitter pain of betrayal. Ryo remembered the pain when Taichi revealed the truth of the D-1 Tournament. They had just been using him, just like before. The pain was intense and painful. But that was not the true cause for his pain.

_“Why?”_

Millenniumon had shown him a possible future for his best friend and that was a pain Ryo knew he would never get rid of. 

_“I had a premonition…”_

Ryo still couldn’t shake the shock of what Osamu would soon become and of the words he had thrown in his face. Ryo had met a version of his friend in one of those realities, but Osamu had not been kind with his words, nor actions. He had saved Impmon from Chimairamon for him, but he had been apparently too late in that dimension to save the one person they cared about the most, the light in their trio, the one that kept them together.

_“It seems that there is no one in the space-time continuum that would be able to defeat you,”_ Zeed Millenniumon said as he floated in the middle of his chamber. _“All except me that is.”_ Ryo felt his heart tighten. Of course, all Millenniumon wanted to do was to defeat him. He was the one error in his equation that could foil everything he worked so hard to accomplish. But that did not explain something.

_“Why did you separate us then?”_ Ryo asked, but it seemed Zeed Millenniumon did not hear what he said or was simply ignoring the question.

_“You see, you and I have an existence that cannot be separated. We are, as you would, Yin and Yang. Light and Darkness. We are different from each other, yet the same. Our existences are intertwined, one cannot exist without the other.”_ Zeed Millenniumon turned his gaze to him. _“We are always meant to be together. Forever.”_

Ryo found himself glaring at the two-headed dragon-like monster. _“Where is Ken-chan, Millenniumon? What did you do to her?!”_ Ryo’s voice was filled with hatred as he glared at the monster in front of him. Monodramon shifted nervously, unsure of what to do when he realized that Ryo cared nothing for Millenniumon’s sweet words of partnership.

_“The girl is of no concern of yours, Ryo!”_ What was that in his voice? Jealousy? _“The girl is as good as dead, especially where I sent her!”_ Zeed Millenniumon glared at him, his blood-shot orbs searing into his. Ryo barely noticed Millenniumon’s forces entering the chamber or coming out of their hiding spots. He barely noticed his forces stiffening as they were surrounded by other VR-Digimon or Virus Digimon. Ryo barely noticed Monodramon gazing up at him as the Digimon moved to stand in front of him, protectively, as the others prepared themselves for the battle that would decide the fate of all the universes. All Ryo noticed, however, was the hot, searing angry that wanted nothing more but revenge. _“Just like you will be…”_

_“RYO, WATCH OUT!”_

* * *

“KEN!” 

Nothing ever came good form those dreams. The panic and fear that would fill him upon waking up were at the same intensity as when he first experienced. And now was no different. 

Ryo tried to remind himself that he wasn’t in the past facing Zeed Millenniumon and the powerful Digimon he had at the time. He had to remind himself that Monodramon was alive and healthy and not stuck as an egg with the psycho Digital God. And that Ken was safe and not in the World of Darkness. 

But Ryo knew his mind and body would not listen to the rational part of his mind...for he knew what happened after he defeated Zeed Millenniumon. Ryo closed his stinging eyes as he tried to focus on his panicked breathing. He could still remember Millenniumon’s words and the fear that filled him as he bugged ENIAC to tell him where Ken was. He remembered traveling to that awful place with Beel Starmon and finding Ken being tortured by Leviamon and his servants. 

“Akiyama-san, are you alright?” 

Ryo clutched the white shirt that covered his bruised body. It wasn’t so much from his physical injuries. The hour or so of sleep and the Healing Cream almost completely healed him. But that did nothing to the emotional pain he was currently feeling.

Ryo found himself just staring blankly at his shaky hands, not saying a word, just trying to decipher the mixed fears and feelings of the memories of the past.

“Akiyama-san?”

Ryo knew Millenniumon will always be the root of his fears. 

“Akiyama-san?”

No — that wasn’t right. Millenniumon was his demons, the being that amplified his internal and external torment. The being that brought the rage and anger and hatred in him. The true root of his fears was Ken.

_“Ryo?”_

Ryo jerked slightly as he heard a soft female voice. He looked up to see Ken crouching in front of him, her concerned eyes searching for the source of his pain and discomfort.

_“Are you okay?”_

Ryo took a moment to steady his breathing, realizing that Daisuke must have put his headset on his ear when he was still out of it. That would explain why he was able to hear Ken’s voice. And it was such a lovely voice too. It had been such a long time since he heard it. He had actually forgotten that Ken had the Brainwave Headsets on her. They hadn’t used it since the war.

“Y-yeah, I’m fine.”

Ken frowned at him in concern, while Daisuke snorted. “You could’ve fooled me.” 

Ryo opted to ignore the comment, deciding to listen to the question Ken directed at him. _“Did you have that dream again?”_

Ryo let out a sigh, nodding slowly. “Yeah.”

Ken gently placed a hand on his cheek, her thumb gently caressing it, as her lips curved into a small, concerned smile. _“That was in the past Ryo. Dagomon is gone for good and so are the phantoms of the past.”_ Ryo visible relaxed, knowing that she was right. _“I know the past still haunts you and I know there is nothing I can do, but hopefully defeating Millenniumon once and for all will ease it a bit.”_

Ken then turned to Daisuke and began sighing to him. Ryo admitted he once hated the kid. The kid was the protege of Yagami Taichi and he always had that bad feeling that the Chosen would steal Ken from him like he did V-mon. But after getting to know the new leader of the Chosen Children and seeing how close the two had managed to get over the months and what the Chosen of Courage and Friendship did for his best friend, Ryo began to see the Google Head in a new light. Daisuke might have taken his Jogress partner and V-mon, but it was not his fault. They were still a part of his family. Daisuke was like a sibling to Ken and the two got along great and V-mon was like Daisuke's long lost twin brother. They were so alike that it wasn’t funny. 

Ryo smiled, realizing that the kid reminded him of him when he was younger. He and Daisuke were so similar that it made him wonder why he hadn’t seen it before. It could have been because of his pride and jealousy. But now that they weren’t in the way, Ryo found himself liking the kid, especially after hearing how he saved Ken from the Dagomon.

“Impmon and Wormmon are going to wait for us at the power room, while Iori-kun, Agumon, and DORUmon meet up with Takeru-kun, Hikari-chan, and Miyako-san to help the captive Digimon escape before helping the Royal Knights and the others fight Chimairamon.”

Ryo stiffened at the name. He had almost forgotten that Chimairamon was out and about. That was just bad news, to begin with. It was only a matter of time before Millenniumon merged with the Composite Beast and became whole again. 

“I’ll go to the main battlefield then, while you two head to the power room.” The two younger looked at him in surprise as he grabbed his cards, D-Ark, and crest from the table. Ryo fought the urge to roll his eyes. He might not be fully healed, but he was healed enough to join in on the fight. “Don’t look at me like that. You and I both know that Chimairamon is powerful. Taichi and the other will not be able to defeat him alone.” Ryo stood up as he placed his D-Ark and cards on his belt and his crest around his neck. He wasn’t going to ask how Ken knew to bring spare clothing for him and where she managed to find his D-Ark and crest. He was just glad she found them. “They are going to need all the help they can get.”

Ken frowned at him, clearly not liking the fact of them splitting up and that he was insistent on returning to the battlefield after just recovering from his injuries. “But Hopmon is not here, Akiyama-san,” Daisuke questioned him. “How do you plan on helping?”

Ryo raised a brow at him. “Did you forget I’m a Tamer?” Ryo smiled as Daisuke deflated. Ryo: 1 Daisuke: 0.

“Ryo!” The three children turned towards the door in shock as they heard a familiar voice running towards them. Ryo shifted his gaze towards Ken and Daisuke, who were just staring at each other in confusion. Didn’t they say they left Hopmon with his parents? “Ryo!” Ryo jumped slightly as a purple blur rushed into the room and jumped into his arms. “I’m so glad you are okay!”

“Monodramon?” 

* * *

_This thing has to have a weakness._ Koushiro type vigorously on the laptop that Ken had given him since his own was back on earth. The computer genius wasn’t too surprised that Ken had a far in-depth information on the Digimon then his own. The amount of information was quite intriguing and must have taken a long time to gather. He would have to ask Ken for a copy of her information and compare notes someday. 

“Anything, Koushiro?”

Koushiro grunted at Taichi’s anxious question. He knew the Digimon were struggling to fight the overpowering Digimon. But despite the very detailed information Ken had on Millenniumon and Chimairamon, there wasn’t anything of use they could use to take the Composite Beast down. 

“Mega Blaster!”

“Mega Flame!”

Koushiro glanced at the very complicated and sophisticated program Ken had told him to keep running on the laptop. He had to admit, the program was quite ingenious. The program Ken had designed was made to send a wavelength, similar to the one on Ken’s D-3, and have it sent to their digivice. This, in turn, would disguise the wavelength sent by their digivices from the Dark Towers and in theory allowing their partners to evolve just like Stingmon. 

“Garuru Cannon!”

“Shining V Force!”

As far as he could tell, the program was working like a charm. Although, it seemed the program did have its limits. Greymon, Garurumon, and Kabuterimon were unable to evolve further with the program. It seemed the artificial wavelength was no substitute for Ken’s D-3 or the power of their digivices and crests.

“Royal Saber!”

“They didn’t make any damage!” Taichi said through gritted teeth as he banged his fist on the wooden crate they were hiding behind.

“He’s too strong,” Koushiro heard Yamato’s say tightly as the Digimon dodged and attacked. “We need a new plan. At this rate, the Digimon won’t be able to keep their current forms.” 

“Damn it! There has to be a way to beat him!”

Koushiro scrolled through the information that Ken had on Chimairamon. With the different parts he was created from and by the levels of power he possessed, the monster was more or less a massive, destructive forces. According to the data they had collected, Chimairamon was built for speed and had the strength and power to fight against an Ultimate Digimon. _He has to have a weakness._ Koushiro frowned as he gazed at the information. But the more he looked, the more unsure he became. It was obvious that Chimairamon was powerful. All their Digimon were in Adult level and hadn’t made a single dent on him. Not even the Royal Knights, who were Ultimate level Digimon, were doing much damage. 

Koushiro groaned in frustration. He had to figure out this puzzle. He had to figure out how to stop Chimairamon before it was too late. 

“Watch out!”

Koushiro stiffened as both Taichi and Yamato yelled out for the Digimon. Koushiro’s heart sank as he realized it _was_ too late. He looked up just in time to Chimairamon fire his attack.

He was out time.

“Heat Viper!” 

The large hangar shook violently by the sear power unleashed by Chimairamon’s attack. The tiny hair on the back of Koushiro’s head and the hairs on his arms seemed to stick up as the heat of the attack filled the room. 

“Ice Wall!” Garurumon had attempted to block the attack with a huge wall of ice, in hopes of slowing it down to allow the others to dodge the attack. But like their previous attacks, it did nothing against Chimairamon. 

Greymon, Kabuterimon, Omegamon, and Ulforce V-dramon all got caught in the strong shockwave, despite dodging the powerful attack, hitting the metal walls, crates, or ceiling as a result. 

“Garurumon!”

Koushiro and Taichi shifted their eyes to Garurumon, who had been in the middle of the room, creating a wall of ice across the room. Koushiro gasped in horror as Chimairamon’s attack completely annihilated the group of Controlled Bakemon that had been fighting them earlier and completely destroyed the wall of ice in seconds, causing Garurumon to fly backwards and land on the crates in the distance. 

But to their horror, Chimairamon did not stop there. Chimairamon fired again and again. While the others attempted to dodge, Garurumon was too weak to do so.

“No, Garurumon!”

Koushiro could only watch helplessly as Taichi held Yamato down as Chimairamon’s attack aimed straight for the weakened Garurumon. 

“Yagami, let me go! Garurumon! Garurumon!”

**Forest, Digital World**

“Are there any more?” Miyako asked as the Chosen of Light and Hope landed in front of her and her partner. 

“No, these should be the last of them,” Takeru said as he and Hikari helped the last of the captive Digimon, that had been riding with them, off of Pegasmon and Nefertimon. Once all the Digimon were on the ground, many ran into the safety of the forest, hiding from the battle and chaos that was soon to come. 

“Chosen?” DORUguremon glanced down, gazing curiously at the elderly Digimon that was facing the Chosen of Light. 

“What is it, Kokuwamon?”

Kokuwamon leaned on his wooden cane as he spoke to the Chosen of Light. “Please, do an old ‘mon a favor, and give my apology to the Demon Lord.”

DORUguremon stiffened instantly in surprise. He hadn’t been expecting this. “Demon Lord?”

“Yes, in my youth, the Seven Great Demon Lords were a fearsome group. They were the great evil in the past, destroying everything in their way. They had been defeated by the Royal Knights and had been reborn numerous times.” 

Hikari frowned at the elder Digimon in confusion, unsure why he was telling her this. “I had always believed that he was no good, even after saving the Digital World several times.” DORUguremon gazed at Rize Greymon. “I was wrong to not give him the chance to redeem himself. Everyone deserves a second chance.”

“I was not expecting this,” Rize Greymon said in surprise.

DORUguremon nodded, smiling slightly as he did so. “Maybe there was some good coming from this whole mess.” 

Rize Greymon managed a small chuckle just moments before a huge explosion came from the Digimon Kaiser’s base. The two Royal Knights swiftly turned in the direction of the base to see the soulless Chimairamon emerging from the explosion with Omegamon, Ulforce V-dramon, and Cyberdramon following right behind him and chasing him to the trap they had waiting outside.

And then the base stopped moving and then there was a golden light.

**Digimon Kaiser’s Base, Digital World**

Dukemon had lived a long life. Centuries ago he had once been a frightened, yet determined Gigimon, wishing for the day when he would someday grow strong enough to fight the evils of the world. He remembered growing up, hearing stories of the Royal Knight Alphamon and Imperialdramon: Paladin Mode. When he was younger, he had wanted to be like them. He had wanted to be strong. To fight for the weak. To protect and help those who were damaged and left astray by the forces of darkness. He wanted to fight for peace, to fight for what was right and just.

Dukemon had to smile at himself as he pushed his damaged body passed its limits. It would not be the first time that he would sacrifice himself to save another. He had done it once before during the war against the Demon Lords and so many times both before and after that. 

“Heat Viper!” 

Dukemon ignored the pain as his armor cracking under the pressure of the Chimairamon’s attack. He ignored the pain as his data began breaking apart. He knew he was going to die. He knew he would not survive this battle. But that didn’t stop him from pushing himself and saving a life.

Dukemon had done it so many time and he knew it wouldn’t be his last and even if it was, he would still risk his life for another. It was who he was.

“Garurumon!”

“W-what are you doing?” Dukemon gazed down at Garurumon as he flew in front of him.

“You are still needed in this fight,” was all he told him before he shielded the other with his very body. 

Dukemon barely registered Garurumon yelling out his name over his screams. Dukemon barely registered the Tamer of Loyalty’s partner, Cyberdramon, entering the hangar and cutting the attack in half with his claws. 

As his damaged body fell to the ground, dissolving into data, all Dukemon could think about was his family, his God, and his new friends, the Tamers, and how he wished he could have been there to stop Millenniumon and to see him fall.

* * *

Millenniumon probably should have predicted the Chosen sneaking into his base. The fire was no accident and the disappearance of his prisoners and guards was definitely planned.

“Damn that girl,” Millenniumon growled under his breath as he stormed down the empty hall. The Chosen were no threat to him, but the girl was. Once upon a time, Millenniumon had not taken any notice of the little girl. She was weak, mute, and partnered with an equally weak Digimon. But the girl had surprised him with her wits and cleverness. The girl was an excellent thinker and planner and managed to outsmart him every time. She was someone he needed on his side. 

Sneaking into his base, taking out his guards, and freeing the prisoners was definitely something she would do. 

At the moment he had the upper hand. Chimairamon was too powerfull for the Chosen (though, he wasn’t sure how they were able to evolve with the Dark Towers and jammer in place) and the three Royal Knights.

He would have liked to see his creation destroy the Chosen’s Digimon, but that was before he spotted the other four Chosen leaving with his prisoners, along with two other unfamiliar Digimon. And then there was Gennai. He wasn’t sure what that Digital Entity was up to, but he had a bad feeling it could end in ruins for him and his plans.

“Going somewhere, Millenniumon?”

Millenniumon came to an abrupt stop, his eyes narrowing as he gazed at the boy in front of him. He wasn’t sure how Ryo managed to escape his cell, or even how he was able to walk. The boy had been too badly hurt and weak when he last saw him. In fact, Ryo was acting as if he hadn’t been whipped for three hours or so straight.

“Ryo, I see you’re out of your cell.”

“No thanks to you,” Ryo quipped dryly as he leaned against the wall. Millenniumon studied his partner for a moment. Ryo was wearing a clean white tank top, brown shorts, and a brown bag rest near his feet. His body seemed somewhat relaxed, yet tense (as if waiting for something to happen) as his shoulders rested on the wall. Millenniumon noticed that Ryo was watching him silently, his gaze cold, as his arms rested lazily across his chest. But that wasn’t surprising. Ryo did not trust him, hadn’t for awhile. As much as it pained him to know that Ryo would always trust and favor Monodramon over him, he knew he could always fix that after he reshaped the Digital World. 

But as his eyes swept his partner’s figure, Millenniumon couldn’t help but notice something off about his partner. “Where did you get that?” Not only was Ryo wearing a change of clothes (where he got it, he had no idea), but he was also wearing the familiar tag and crest around his neck. Additionally, Ryo had his D-Ark and cards clipped to his belt, freely shown to everyone within viewing distance. He had those locked away, guarded by a power Digimon. How in the Digital World did he get past the guard?

“Now wouldn’t you like to know.” Ryo’s voice was mocking as he shifted away from the wall to face him, his hand coming to rest on his hips, and his lip curling into a smug smile. 

Millenniumon growled at that. “You little brat! I have no time for your games!”

“Is that so?” Ryo asked coldly, his eyes narrowing with contempt. “You didn’t seem to have much trouble when you were beating me in the cell.”

Millenniumon clutched his fist as he took a step closer to his partner. “Get out—of—my way.”

Ryo did not move as he grew closer. “No.”

“No?”

“You heard me,” Ryo said as he stood his ground. “I’m not going to stand by and watch you hurt my friends.”

Ryo was brave. He had to give him that. “And you think you can stop me?” Millenniumon couldn’t hold in his laughter. It was ridiculous.

“It shouldn’t be that hard.” Millenniumon’s laughter froze, shocked at how calm Ryo was being. “You’re not as powerful as you claim to be.” 

“You insolent child! Do you not know who I am?” Of course, Ryo was right. He was very limited in what he could do in this human body.

Ryo remained unfazed. “I know exactly what you are, Millenniumon. The God feared by all. The ultimate evil that seeks nothing but chaos and destruction.” Despite how true those statements were, Millenniumon couldn’t help but feel like Ryo was punching him in the gut with each word that left his lips. “You care about nothing but yourself. Your selfish, cruel, and just can’t seem to learn when to quit. You cause nothing but pain and misery to everyone, Millenniumon. You’ve hurt me, Ken-chan, Osamu-kun, Taichi-kun and the other Chosen, the Digimon…”

“What are you implying?” Millenniumon asked, the two of them standing within a few inches from each other.

“You’re going to pay for all the pain you’ve caused.” Millenniumon froze as he stared into Ryo’s eyes that showed nothing but anger, hatred, and loathing. “Starting by freeing my best friend from you.”

* * *

_“This energy is incredible.”_

Daisuke frowned as they exited the elevator. Ken was right. Even from this distance, he could feel the intense energy radiating from the strange black metal box resting on the pedestal, in the middle of the room. It was actually quite surprising that this small object was powering this huge flying fortress.

_“Odd…”_

Daisuke turned his gaze to Ken, noticing the way she was staring at the strange object within the glass dome like she was searching for something. “What it is, Ken-chan?”

_“This energy…I’ve felt it before…”_

Daisuke raised his brow. “You have? Where?”

_“I can’t be sure,”_ Ken replied, her eye staring at the strange box like it would answer her questions. _“But it feels like the time me, Oniichan, and Ryo combined the Digimentals together to open the gate to Millenniumon’s heart.”_

Daisuke snorted. He highly doubted Millenniumon had a heart, to begin with. He was as cruel and heartless as evil comes. 

“Where did Osamu get this?” Wormmon asked as he and V-mon walked next to the other Virus Digimon.

Impmon tilted his head, pondering the question for a moment. “Osamu found it a while back,” he began with a frown. “Do you remember when I felt something was wrong with Osamu?”

Wormmon nodded, knowing that V-mon wouldn't know since he had not been with them at the time. “How could I forget? It was about a week or two after the D-1 Tournament, I believe. You were saying something about Osamu’s calling out for you.”

Impmon nodded. “It might have been for only a few minutes, but I could feel Osamu’s crying out for me through our bond. I knew he was in danger. I told Ryo immediately, but…” Impmon stood in front of the pedestal with an unsure frown on his features. “He said he was fine and was just doing some summer school work.” 

“What this has to do with the box?” Daisuke and V-mon asked in unison. 

“Well, you see, when Osamu returned to the Digital World as the Kaiser, he was already in possession with this object.” Impmon gestured to the strange looking box. “Osamu wouldn’t give any specifics, but he said he got an anonymous tip about a power source located in some kind of underground cave.”

“That’s really odd,” Daisuke said as he gazed at the strange-looking object. “Is it possible that Millenniumon had something to do with finding this?”

“It's possible,” Impmon replied with a shrug as they inspected the strange box. Daisuke wasn’t sure where Ichijouji got this object, but there was something about the black box that was drawing him to it. Daisuke, for some reason, wanted to touch it.

_“Well, I guess it doesn’t matter where he got it. If we are going to cut the power, we need to remove it.”_

Daisuke nodded, knowing Ken was right. “But how?” Daisuke turned to his friend, only now noticing that she was resting the palm of her hand on the glass.

“Ken-chan, your crest!” Daisuke glanced at Wormmon, who staring intently at the pink crest around Ken’s neck. And he wasn’t the only one, V-mon and Impmon were staring at the girl as well. 

Ken and Daisuke turned their own gazes to Ken’s neck, only to see the Crest of Kindness flickering on and off with a dark pink glow. Ken’s brows furrowed in puzzlement. _“It’s reacting to something.”_

“To what?” Just as those words left his mouth, Ken’s crest glowed brightly in reaction to the strange object floating off the pedestal.

_“What going on?!”_ Ken immediately withdrew her hand, startled. Daisuke stared at the object in shock, unable to come up with an answer to Ken’s question. Was Ken’s crest reacting to this object?

And then the lights and power throughout the base began going out.

“What is this thing?” Daisuke yelled as golden beams of light began to break through the black coating of the box.

“Why you’re asking us?” was all the three Digimon could ask as they were blinded by pink and golden lights.

* * *

“Osamu!”

He was running. Why was he always running? It wasn’t like it ended any differently. Millenniumon was always there to mock him, to chase him to the depths of his mind, to show him that he was a failure. At times he just wanted to sleep, to escape the pain and guilt of what he had done to his friends, to his family. But Millenniumon was always there to lock him away and to remind him of all the awful things he had done.

“Do you really think they will forgive you for the things you’ve done?”

His shoes scraped against the stone floor as he ran down the long, dimly lit corridor. Purple orbs swept the corridor frantically, searching for the long dark tendrils of darkness that he knew severed the Evil God faithfully. 

“No, I don’t think they will. I believe they would rather kill me then have me around.”

“Then why continue to fight, Tamer? You know fighting is futile,” the tendrils’ voices were harsh and cold and sickly sweet at the same time. He could practically feel their anger radiating off the walls of the corridor as the temperature dropped significantly. 

They were close. Though, they always were. Osamu had been trying to escape them, to fight them off for so long now that he knew the signs of them approaching. But the tendrils always caught him in the end. They would use their cunning tricks and twisted words to distract him from his current goal. Osamu would stupidly believe their words and then regret his stupidity when he ended up locked away in that cold, dark room in the far corners of his mind. But not today. Today he was energized with a new hope, a hope Ryo had given him to continue fighting. He had to escape and fight because he refused to allow Millenniumon to do as he pleased any longer. 

“Why do you even attempt this futile rebellion? You knew you can’t escape him! He will crush you and your puny friends!”

From the corner of his eyes, Osamu saw the dark tendrils slithering under the table and pictures that hung on the wall. They were stronger, faster because of him. Osamu seriously wanted to kick himself for allowing Millenniumon to getting so close to what he desired — to return to the Digital World, to live. 

“Because…” 

Osamu turned down another corridor and pushed himself to run faster. He had to get to the light at the end of the corridor. He knew the tendrils would try to stop him, but he wouldn’t let them. Osamu refused to be pulled back to that room. He had spent so much time in that same room, simply watching and plotting under Millenniumon’s influence, and hating himself afterward. 

He had been so close to losing himself. For a moment, Osamu had been close to giving up. There was no way he could continue fighting against Millenniumon and his destructive ways and manipulation. He was just a simple human after all. But that had been before Ryo reminded him of how much he was loved. He had much to live for he had so many people fighting to bring him back. 

His sister.

Ryo.

Wormmon.

Impmon.

V-mon.

Monodramon.

The Digimon.

And surprisingly, the Chosen.

They were all fighting for him. Maybe it was time he started fighting back as well.

“I have people who care about me!” Osamu jumped over several tables that the tendrils began putting in his path. “I refuse to allow Millenniumon to continue hurting those I care about!” Osamu dodged the picture frames that flew off the walls, flying towards him like shurikens, and had to jump away from the carpets and continuing running as the tendrils made the floor collapse behind him. “I am the Tamer of Protection!” Osamu didn’t stop running as his chest began to warm up from a familiar power deep within him. “It is my duty to protect all that can’t and I refuse to allow you and your master to get in my way any longer!”

“Osamu!”

A sudden green energy burst from his chest and engulfed the corridor, filling the corridor with a warm light and chasing the tendrils away. Osamu only stopped briefly to watch the tendrils scream agony as the green light touched them forcing many to retreat before they were disintegrated into black and gray dust. 

Osamu smiled slightly in relief for a brief moment before he felt it. It started with a painful pressure on both sides of his temples, followed by a familiar shortness of breath and tightness in his chest. He really hoped he didn’t get an asthma attack.

“Where you think you’re going?” Osamu looked up from where he had collapsed to his knees to glaze at the blue crystal floating in front of him.

“Get out of my way, Moon Millenniumon!”

Moon Millenniumon laughed. “I am in control of your body, Tamer. You can’t possibly defeat me.”

Osamu took a deep breath as he forced himself to stand up and face down the monster that had taken over his body. “Just try and stop me.” Millenniumon might be in full control of his body, but he could leave like he could. He also could not use any attacks. As long as Millenniumon didn’t have a physical body, he was of no threat to him. This was why he had his servants lock him away or brainwash him to do their bidding. They knew Millenniumon was powerless. This was why Millenniumon was so determined to get a body.

With that knowledge in mind, Osamu walked passed Moon Millenniumon and towards the glowing doorway where Ryo's voice was coming from. “You are just as foolish as Ryo and that little girl!”

Osamu smiled knowing that the monster was referring to his sister and best friend. Together, Osamu knew, they would stop Millenniumon. Together they were strong. Together they were unstoppable. And together they would save the Digital World just like they had done before.

Millenniumon screamed and then Osamu entered the light.

* * *

Osamu blinked, unsure what was going on as he exited his body. Osamu looked around to see that the power to the base was shut down and that the base had stopped moving.

“That a girl, Ken-chan!” Osamu shifted his gaze to Ryo. Ryo was breathing heavily as he stood a few feet away from his body. Osamu frowned, his eyes narrowing as he appeared next to Ryo. Ryo seemed to have just done one of those Judo maneuvers on his body, and maybe a few karate maneuvers, if Millenniumon groaning on the ground was anything to go by. 

“Ryo!” Ryo smiled smugly up at him as his posture relaxed slightly. “That’s my body you’re punching the living daylights out of!”

“I know,” Ryo said in mocked surprise. “You would think Millenniumon would be a better fighter.”

“Damn it, Akiyama!” Osamu growled lowly as he glared at his best friend. He truly wanted to punch the moron’s face and maybe some other places right about now, especially with the smirk plastered on his features. “You’re doing this on purpose!” he accused.

Ryo, in turn, arched a brown brow and gazed at him in false hurt. “Would you rather I allow the evil Millenniumon to present himself in all his glory to that ugly, brainless beast of a monster and have it devour you defenseless body whole?" Osamu stared at him with a sick expression. "And then we would all be so devastated just moment before they form a Jogress?” Ryo mocked hurt expression soon turned serious. "Well, do you?"

Osamu grimaced at the mental picture of Chimairamon devouring his body, just so Millenniumon’s spirit could escape. “Well, no…” Osamu tried to shake the image away. It was too painful and disturbing to think about. He was actually starting to feel a little sick from the mental picture. He prayed it would never come to that.

“I didn’t think that,” Ryo said with a somber express as he gazed at Millenniumon, who was withering in agony. Osamu turned to stare at his bruised body, only to see that a faint green glow was engulfing it. Osamu’s eyes widened as he noticed the faint outline of his crest appearing on his chest. 

_Did I do that?_

* * *

**_Only Kindness can release the Golden Radiance._ **

Ken unknowing took a step back as she heard a strange voice. Ken squinted her eyes, shielding them with her hand as the object powering the base floated on its own accords. _What is this thing?_ Ken found herself frowning as she stared at the floating box in mild suspicion and fascination. It was odd that her crest was reacting to it and it was equally weird that the strange object was glowing and floating in midair. 

As beams of golden light broke through the black coating of the floating object, a golden surface was soon revealed. When the black coating disappeared completely, a final beam of light exited her crest before returning to its lifeless state. Ken found her eyes widening as the beam of light entered the golden box, followed by her crest appearing on the surface.

**_Kindness will release the Golden Radiance._**

Ken stiffened as she heard the voice again. It was referring to her. 

“Is that a Digimental?” Upon further inspection, Ken realized that this was indeed a Digimental, but it wasn’t any ordinary one. This one was the legendary Golden Digimental that the Royal Knights were telling her about. The Digimental of Miracles.

_Is this what the Royal Knights meant?_ Ken frown slightly as the golden light engulfed the room, destroy the engine it had been powering and the room itself. 

**_Only Kindness can return Protection to his true self._**

“What do we do?” Daisuke asked as the Digimental floated down towards the two of them, floating innocently in-between them.

**_Return Protection to his true self._ **

_“I…”_ Ken suddenly found herself completely overwhelmed. She hadn't really put much thought into the prophecy. She had been too busy tracking down her brother’s base and gathering the troop and breaking them up into teams in order to overpower Millenniumon and distract him while they disabled the base. However, now that she had unknowingly released the Golden Radiance, completing part of the prophecy, all she had to do was get her brother to fight against Millenniumon and to kick him out somehow. But…but…how on earth was she supposed to do that? _“I…I…”_

For once, Ken couldn’t help the helplessness that swelled in her chest. Everyone was relying on her. The Digimon, her brother, the Chosen, Ryo… What was she going to do?

“Ken-chan.” Ken lifted her eyes to stare into Daisuke’s brown orbs. The Chosen was smiling confidently at her, reassuringly even, as he held her hands in his. “You will figure out how to stop Millenniumon and save Ichijouji-san. I believe in you.” Daisuke gently gave her hands a small squeeze. “You’re not alone in this, Ken-chan. We are in this together.” Ken soon felt the pressure of everything weighing on her shoulders slowly melt away. Daisuke was right. She promised herself she would save her brother and Ryo. She refused to allow Millenniumon to win this war. She might not know how to stop him, but she would. She always did. "Besides, there's nothing we can't handle together."

Ken took a deep breath and slowly let it out.  _“Thank you, Daisuke-kun.”_

“For what?”

Ken gave his hands a small squeeze next, her eyes glistening with grateful tears. _“For always being there for me.”_

Daisuke smiled sheepishly as he lifted up a hand to brush back a stray blue strand and place it behind her ear. “What are friends for?”

Ken smiled softly as she returned her gaze to the Digitmental. _“Would you like to do the honors?”_

Daisuke nodded, squaring his shoulders as they placed their hands on the Digimental. “Digimental Up!” After Daisuke yelled those words and after she thought them, the Golden Digimental burst to life, surrounding them and their Digimon in a golden light.

“Wormmon, Armor Evolve!”

“V-mon, Armor Evolve!”

The Chosen and the Tamer watched with amazement twinkling in their eyes as Wormmon and V-mon changed to another form, ones more powerful than their previous forms. 

“Radiance of Miracles…”

_“Wow…look at them.”_

“Amazing.”

“Kongoumon!”

“Magnamon!” 

To Be Continued… 


	27. Episode 26: Homeostasis' Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle against Millenniumon finally begins. But while the Chosen, the Tamers, and the Royal Knights are fighting Millenniumon and his soulless beast, the Digital World is thrown into chaos. But with the Controlled Digimon going on a rampage, Digimon dying, and old enemies returning, who will answer the call to save the Digital World?

**Tamachi, Japan**

He gazed at the computer screen in amusement. The fool, Millenniumon, should have accepted his proposal when he had the chance. He watched the chaos silently in between his work. The children were currently in the base, attempting to save the Tamer he had helped corrupt. The troublesome Royal Knights were following the base, undetected. He was actually surprised Millenniumon hadn't spotted them by now. Then again, he was preoccupied with a certain Tamer.

_"_ _It seems the Royal Knights are helping the brats with the main attack on the base. What should we do about the Olympos XII? They managed to free two thousand or so Digimon so far. Two of them are making their way to stop the attack on the Fire Kingdom,"_ Archnemon asked as he switched the video feed to the video game program he was supposed to be fixing for one of their clients. He lifted his eyes to gaze at the grieving form of his college friend. Ichijouji Nobuyuki was an intelligent man and one of his closest friends from college. He wasn't saying that he didn't get along with the other man, but he could be a bit clueless and easy to manipulate, just like that son of his.

The man had seen better days. His eyes were staring blankly at the screen in front of him as he attempted to focus on the last of his own work before it was the end of his shift and the beginning of his  _forced_ vacation.  _And some vacation that would be,_ he thought with a chuckle.

They all knew that Nobuyuki was struggling to stay focus and calm for himself and his wife. The disappearance of their son had truly affected them. The man was not as talkative as he used to be. He laughed less, smiled less, and seemed very, very distant, even when they were right in front of each other. He had noticed right away that the other man had lost a lot of weight over the course of the last several weeks and he now had bags under his eyes. Nobuyuki had not been sleeping well, not when he had no idea what his two little children were doing. The boss had noticed this as well and had made it clear that he had to go on a two-week vacation, paid.

_"_ _Oikawa-sama?"_ He frowned slightly to himself. His friend had no idea, no idea of the war his children were involved in. But should he be worried that Nobuyuki was so distant now, even towards him? Nobuyuki had always been a source of comfort during his time in college. He might not have believed him about the Digital World and Digimon being real without proof, but he listened to him nonetheless and humored him and actually stayed by his side when all the others laughed at him, leaving him behind. When all the others abandoned him, Nobuyuki and Hiroki were his only friend.

What kind of friend was he to harm one of his own? Should he tell him what going on?

_"_ _Hello? Are you there?"_

_No, it's fine he would find out eventually. They all will._  Though, he did wonder what would happen when that day finally came. Would he finally apologize for not believing him when he said talked about the Digital World all those years ago? Would he be surprised and in awe at the realization that the monsters were real? Would it make their friendship closer or tear it apart? Would he try to keep his children away from that world out of fear? That would make his life a whole lot easier. The Tamers were the key after all. It was their crests that kept him out and it was also their crests that sealed the Gate of the Demon Lords.

_"_ _Did you put me on mute again?"_ Yukio sighed as he returned his attention to the screen. No, he had not put her on mute; she was connected to his headset after all. Only he could hear her. In fact, he could also hear a certain Digimon mumbling about their proposal.

"What does our neutral friend think about my proposal?" he asked, speaking into the small microphone attached to the headset.

_"_ _He's agreeing to our terms as long as Apollomon is his."_

Yukio smiled. "Excellent. I believe it's time for the real fun to begin."

**Desert, Server Continent, Digital World**

They had all felt the terrible ache. It was a type of ache that felt like a piece of their very soul was being shattered into several fragile pieces of glass. It was an ache that left them breathless and sick to their stomachs. That horrible, horrible, soul-shattering ache, that feeling of helplessness and emptiness, only occurred when one of their comrades were killed. And this time, it was Dukemon.

Lord Knightmon found himself glaring at the Kaiser's base, loathing the monster that lived within and the harm it was doing.

"He's gone." Lord Knightmon hovered next to his longtime companion, Dynasmon. Dynasmon, much like everyone else, had felt Dukemon's death. They had all sworn an oath centuries ago, swearing their loyalty and lives to their gods. They all boar the marks of Yggdrasill and Homeostasis somewhere on their bodies, connecting their souls to their gods and to each other. They were theirs' to use as they saw fit. Although, Homeostasis had this odd tendency to use humans to fight their battles for them, unlike Yggdrasill, who was fully aware that they didn't need humans to fight their battles, especially when they had a world filled with powerful Digimon at their disposal.

Now he wasn't saying that he didn't appreciate what the humans have done for them. They have saved both worlds so many times. The humans might not be able to fight the Digimon themselves, but they were able to unlock powers at a speed that not even he nor the other Royal Knights could. There was something about these humans that allow them to bond with their Digimon, allowing them to evolve their partners quickly, surpassing the time it would normally take for a Digimon to evolve to their Perfect or Ultimate forms. Usually, it would take years, centuries if one was lucky to even reach their Perfect form. With a human bond, they could reach that form, sometimes surpassing it and allowing them to unlock powers that a normal evolved Digimon would not be able to reach within that lifetime.

Lord Knightmon understood why Homeostasis preferred using humans. They were able to do things that they would never be able to do. However, that didn't mean they weren't capable of handling their own problems. They had handled the Demon Lords just fine in the past and they didn't need humans to fight their battles for them. They could have handled Vamdemon, the Dark Masters, Devimon, and even Apocalymon just fine if Homeostasis hadn't prevented them from doing so. Lord Knightmon understood Yggdrasill's dislike towards Homeostasis, especially when Homeostasis does things that potentially puts them all at risk.

The two didn't see eye to eye, often leaving the two at odds with each other when the Digital and Human World were of concern. Yggdrasill's didn't like using humans in their problems; though, it does come off as if it doesn't like humans period. But that wasn't the case. Yggdrasill didn't have an opinion on humans; though, it did seem to think that humans were valuable to the survival of both worlds. And right now was one of those times.

Despite how they disagreed in using humans in war and in using them to fight their battles, they all agreed that Millenniumon was a monster they could not defeat on their own. For some reason, the Tamers had the powers to stop the Evil God and both Yggdrasill and Homeostasis knew this. Though, to be honest, Lord Knightmon believed it was caused by the fact that Homeostasis had Gennai to go behind everyone's backs to steal the original eight crests that were created to counteract the Demon Lords' crests. The crests main purpose was to seal the Demon Lords behind the gate, where they lived for all eternity in Digital Hell. But Gennai had stolen them to give to the Chosen.

_And look how that turned out?_ Lord Knightmon thought in disgust. When the crests got destroyed and then have them give up their crests afterward, Demon and Leviamon were able to escape their prisons by slipping through the weakened gate that was meant to entrap them forever. The other Demon Lords probably would have escaped as well if Yggdrasill hadn't acted quickly to create the three crests belonging to the three Legendary Tamers and Culumon to reseal the gate and, in turn, keeping the Digital World safe from any future threats. Thankfully, the crests didn't have to be near the gate to keep it sealed. The powers resided within the Tamers and as long as one of them believed in themselves the Demon Lords would never, ever escape.

Lord Knightmon tore his gaze away from the moving base to gaze at the others. Out of all the Royal Knights, Magnamon and Jesmon were the youngest of their group. Alphamon was the oldest, being around since the creation of the Digital World, way before the Demon Lords throw their world into further chaos and darkness. In fact, it had been Alphamon's brother, Imperialdramon: Paladin Mode, to form the first Royal Knights; at the time, it had only been Alphamon, Examon, and Craniummon. Alphamon, Examon, and Craniummon were the best of friends, having grown up together when the balance of darkness and light was unstable and new. Examon and Craniummon were considered the second eldest, considering they were only a decade or two younger then Alphamon. Everyone else was about several centuries apart, joining the Royal Knights sometime during the first and second war.

Those three wars, for a matter of words, were a bloodbath. The Demon Lords had thrown the world into total chaos. No Digimon was safe. Thousands of Digimon a day were being killed if the Demon Lords felt they were unworthy or a possible threat to their order. The war had lasted almost six millenniums, maybe even more.

Lord Knightmon's hand tighten around the stem of the rose he always brought with him. The rose was a constant reminder of their crimes, the Digimon they had killed, and the lives he and Dynasmon had taken for Lucemon. They would always have blood on their hands. They had killed so many Digimon; it had gotten so bad that Homeostasis wanted them destroyed. The fact that they were alive today was all because of Dukemon.

Dukemon truly believed that there was still a shard of good in them, that they could still turn everything around and see Lucemon's and Demon's lies for what they truly were. And he had been right. Both Lucemon and Demon were master manipulators. Lord Knightmon would forever feel the shame and disgust for listening to those monsters and their sugar coated words of a perfect, safe world.

Lord Knightmon knew he didn't deserve the immediate forgiveness he and Dynasmon had gotten by both their fellow Royal Knights and Yggdrasill. They didn't deserve to be forgiven and welcomed with open arms so easily. They should have been deleted for their crimes. But Dukemon, Yggdrasill and the rest of them thought differently. It had taken awhile for them to gain the trust of the Digimon they protected and some of their own comrades. But by the end of the day, Dukemon and Ulforce V-dramon's younger brother, Magnamon, would always have his and Dynasmon's backs, and that also included the Demon Lord.

Lord Knightmon chuckled then, gaining the attention of his comrades. "What's so funny?" Jesmon asked. Lord Knightmon gazed at the others. They were all tense. The beginning of the true battle between Light and Darkness began today, right now. There was no turning back for they knew that if they failed to stand with each other, if they failed to protect their world with the humans, all would be lost. The Digital World would be thrown back to the Dark Ages, a time of pure terror and fear. That was a time they refused to have repeated again. They would die before they allowed that to happen.

"I wonder how the Demon Lord is handling Dukemon's death." They understood then. No one had ever expected Dukemon to befriend the youngest of the Demon Lords. No one had believed Dukemon when he told them that the Demon Lord was just being used, that there was still good in him. He and Dynasmon knew. They had fought alongside the Demon Lord to know that he didn't want to kill or to fight in the war. All he wanted was to find a cure for his sister. It had taken the three of them to get the Demon Lord to realize that the promise Lucemon gave him were lies.

The Digimon would have truly succumbed to the darkness if Yggdrasill hadn't given them the Digimental of Miracles to cure the ill Digimon. It may have been a risk to reveal such powers to the enemy (many of their comrades greatly disapproved of the decision), but it had been that blind faith, that honest want to help a fellow Digimon, that made the Demon Lord realize that they had been telling the truth. The Digital World would have fallen long ago if the Demon Lord hadn't betrayed his supposed comrades, aiding them to save it instead.

"He'll be fine," Gankoomon said from his place on Jesmon's shoulder.

"You really think so, Master Gankoomon?" Jesmon asked, unsure. "I mean, he has been trying to save his partner from Millenniumon for years now. There is no guarantee that Millenniumon hadn't harmed the boy already. With Dukemon's death and the damage Millenniumon is doing, this could really set him over the edge." Jesmon did have a valid point. Dukemon was the Demon Lord's closest friend. There was certainly the possibility that he could potentially lose control of his emotions. Just before anyone could consider those thoughts, however, Gankoomon let out a huge sigh before hitting Jesmon on the back of the head, who winced from the impact.

"Have you truly forgotten everything he has been through to help us to seal the other Demon Lords away?" Gankoomon glared at every one of them. "He sacrificed his own life for us to protect every living Digimon in this world. We would be at the mercy of Demon and Lucemon if it hadn't been for him! How dare you lose faith in him?" Gankoomon then turned his steely gaze towards his apprentice. "Have you learned nothing from the Sisermon sisters? Must you be reminded?"

Jesmon flinched at his words. "I am truly sorry, Master. I have not forgotten your teachings, nor the Sisermon. I'm just worried."

Gankoomon nodded. "As we are all." Just as Gankoomon finished those words, fire emerged from the surface of the base as a result of a huge explosion coming from right under them.

"Look alive, gentlemen, that monster is coming!" Lord Knightmon yelled to his comrades as metal and stone cracked and fell apart, collapsing on itself and making way for the monster that was emerging from the other side. "Gentlemen, if we die today," Lord Knightmon tossed his rose over his shoulder, allowing the wind to sweep it away, "it has been an honor fighting alongside you!" Lord Knightmon trained his gaze solely on the monster that was charging straight for them. The true battle for the survival of both worlds began now. "Urgent Fear!"

**Shinjuku Central Park, Shinjuku, Japan**

Takato stared at his new Digimon cards blankly. It had been several days since Ken last made any contract with them. He honestly didn't blame the other Tamer. She was fighting a war, a war against the most powerful and scarest Digimon known in the Digital World. Millenniumon was a dangerous Digimon from what he could tell, even Guilmon, Terriermon and Culumon were nervous about what was happening over there. Takato looked at the Digimon, watching as they played in the water.

The lake that they were relaxing near was located near the edge of the park, where the trees had grown wild and untamed over the years. This part of the park was pretty secluded. No one really came to these parts; though, that could be because it was rumored to be haunted. Takato didn't buy that it was haunted. He had spent a lot of time here and nothing had happened. If anything was haunted, it was the Impmon that seemed to live in these parts. Takato wasn't sure if the rumors spread because of Impmon or because of the tourists. Regardless of how the rumors spread, Takato was thankful that no one seemed to like being around in this area during this time of the day. It made it easier for their Digimon to play and stretch their legs without being seen.

Takato gazed at his partner. They all deserved the day off. The Digimon took quite a beating the other day. Takato had been very worried about Guilmon. He wouldn't stop mentioning the "artifacts" when he was deep asleep and when he woke up he couldn't remember anything about what these artifacts were. He was really worried about his friend. But Guilmon wasn't the only one that was on his mind.

"Do you think Ichijouji-san is okay?" Takato asked, interrupting Jianliang's mild lecture on how to use the new cards they bought for their decks.

Jianliang frowned for a moment, placing the cards on the ground next to him. "I don't know," he said after a long period of silence. "I know this is something Ken-senpai has to do. She has been a Tamer longer than any of us. She has faced dangers that are far worse then what we are facing now." Jianliang trailed off, his voice going back into silence. What else could they say in this situation? They were Tamers too. They were Ken's friends and yet they couldn't do anything to help her. They felt totally useless.

"I wish we could help," Takato said as he returned his gaze to the Digimon. Takato hated feeling so useless, especially when a friend needed him.

"You can." Takato hadn't expected someone to overhear their conversation, nor had he expected someone to enter this part of the park. Takato froze in fear, fearing who this person was. Could it be another hostile Tamer like Ruki or another wild Digimon that had realized into their world? Or could it be a member of Hypnos going after them directly to take care of the Digimon that were appearing more frequently as of late?

"Who are you?" Jianliang asked as he got up to confront the unfamiliar man behind them. It didn't seem like he worked for Hypnos. He wore an outdated rob that would have clashed with the modern day attire and usual uniforms of the government organization. Takato stood up too, noticing how the Digimon were alert and making their way closer to them.

"Please, Tamers. I mean no harm," the man said. "My name is Gennai. I am one of the Guides of the Digital World." Takato and Jianliang gazed at each other in uncertainty. Ken had mentioned Gennai once. He served the Holy Beasts and assisted the Chosen multiple times in the past. Although, he had also been the one to almost get Ryo and Ken killed during that tournament, lying about its purpose.

"What do you want?" Jianliang asked, unsure what Gennai wanted with them.

"Is Ichijouji-san okay?" Takato couldn't help but ask. Jianliang looked at him with a frown. He was aware that they shouldn't trust this guy, but he was worried about their friend. And if this Gennai guy could help them get to the Digital World then so be it.

"The Tamers and the Chosen are fighting the Kaiser as we speak. However," Gennai said gravely, "the Digital World is in chaos." Takato's heart sank, worry edging towards the corners of his mind. "The Kaiser has unleashed every Digimon under his control to go on a rampage. They are beginning to spread across the other continents of the Digital World."

"How far have they traveled?" Jianliang looked very pale as he asked the next question. This was bad, very, very bad.

"The Control Digimon have not left Server. However, some are making their way toward Fire Island."

"Wait!" Takato interrupted as he took a step forward. "Are you saying that they are heading towards the Village of Beginnings?" Ken had mentioned that place. That was the heart of the Digital World, the birthplace of all Digimon. Takato wasn't sure what would happen if the Village of Beginnings was attacked, but he feared the worse.

"Yes," Gennai said. "If the Village of Beginnings is destroyed, none of the Digimon will be able to reconfigure. The cycle of life will be disrupted, possibly destroyed forever. This is why I come to you. As friends of the Legendary Tamers and the Chosen, and fellow Tamers, yourselves, I come to ask for your help."

"Guilmon! Terriermon!" Takato didn't even allow himself to think of the consequence of leaving their world without telling anyone or following Gennai without checking out his story first. All he knew was that Ken and Daisuke needed their help.

**Digimon Kaiser's Base, Digimon World**

Impmon had done many things in the past that he was not proud of. Before he had been chosen by Yggdrasill to become Osamu's partner, he'd killed, he'd lied, and he had made choices that had only benefited him. He had not cared about the harm he had been doing to the Digimon, to the Digital World, because he cared only about his sister. But that had been before he met Dukemon.

Dukemon had changed him that day, showing him the lies he had been told and what friendship truly meant. Impmon had never had a true friend before meeting Dukemon. Dukemon was one of those 'mons that didn't give up, that would do anything to help another. Impmon valued their friendship for as long as they lived. They had a special bond he knew that could never be broken. But his death had felt like he was being stabbed over and over again.

No one took notice of his silent gasp as he fell to his knees, clenching his chest. No one noticed his eyes glowing as a crest appeared on his chest, an overwhelming, frightening power he had not used in years. Impmon let out a silent cry for the death of his friend as the warm glow of the Digimental of Miracles engulfed the room, forcing the dark powers of his past to return to its dormant state.

"Radiance of Miracles..." Impmon looked up with tears in his eyes. He had never seen the Digimental of Miracles being used to evolve a Digimon before. This was something totally new and amazing at the same time.

"Kongoumon!"

"Magnamon!"

Even after they evolved, the miraculous power of the Digimental continued to travel across the room, in search of healing those that needed it most. Impmon knew from the beginning that the Digimental would never seek him out. He had done so many mistakes, so many things that would be deemed evil. But the complete opposite happened.

**_Do you wish to save your partner, Demon Lord?_ **

Impmon stiffened. He had not been expecting to hear that female voice again. But this was not any voice. It wasn't the voice of the past, nor the voice of the thousands of Digimon he had harmed. It wasn't Yggdrasill, nor the voice of the Digimentals. No, this was none other then Homeostasis.  _Of course, I do. Osamu is my best friend. I would anything for him_ _!_

**_Anything?_**  Homeostasis asked.  ** _Even after he yelled at you, beaten you, and told you time and time again how much he hated you and wished you did exist?_**

Impmon grounded his teeth together. How dare she?  _What the fuck does that have to do with anything? Osamu was being controlled by Millenniumon! He had no control over his action!_

**_That may be true, Demon Lord. But he had enough control to not listen to the Evil Gods words. He could have resisted. He would have realized that what he was going was wrong._** Impmon didn't reply. She was right. Osamu probably could have figured out that something was wrong and sought help before it had gotten so bad. But he didn't.  ** _Now, tell me, Demon Lord. After everything he has done, would you still want to save him? Does he deserve a second chance?_**

_Yes,_ was Impmon's immediate response.

**_Why?_ **

_Because Osamu means the world to me. It doesn't matter what he did in the past, all that matters is that the person I love is in there crying out for help. He is not gone. He is still there._ Impmon's stance and conviction did not waver as he mentally stared the digital entity done.  _You ask me if he deserves a second chance? Well, I believe that we all do. I was given a second chance long ago and I had done far worst things then Osamu. If you can't see that then get out of my way. I will figure out a way to save my partner on my own._

From their mental link, Impmon would have sworn he felt Homeostasis smile.  ** _Your heart is in the right place._** Impmon blinked. Wait? Was this a test?  ** _But there is only one way to save the Tamer now._**

_What?_

**_A great sacrifice._ **

_A great sacrifice?! What the fuck is that supposed to mean? Don't tell me it's like last time!_

**_Listen well, Demon Lord. The path of light is not always the easiest path. The road will have many twists and turns and sometimes those roads will be filled with obstacles that will lead you astray. Darkness will always seem like the easiest path, as you may know, just as Light will always seem like the hardest and most challenging._** Impmon frowned. What in the Digital World was Homeostasis blabbering about now?  ** _But if you believe in the ones that believe you, if you follow the voice inside your soul, inside your heart, you will always know what to do._**

The presence of Homeostasis soon vanished from the edge of his mind, leaving him stunned as he felt pure, raw energy engulfing him. The words it had spoken left Impmon with a hollow feeling in his chest, for he knew what this would mean.

_A great sacrifice, huh?_ Impmon felt himself remembering the last time he had died. It had been to save the Digital World from his comrades. He had been a fool to believe them. But this was different. This was greater than protecting the Digital World, saving it from the brink of destruction. This was greater then aiding the Royal Knights, the Holy Beast, or the Chosen Children. This was greater then redeeming himself for his past crimes. This was so much more than that; it was personal. This was to save his partner's life, the one person that he loved more then himself and his sister combined; it was to save his family. And Impmon would do anything for his family.

Impmon smiled sadly at Ken, who was still distracted by the sight of her own partner to recognize what he was doing. He was sure the female Tamer would try to talk him out of it if she knew what he was planning. But it was the only option they had.  _I'm sorry, Ken. I hope you and Osamu will forgive me one day._ Impmon allowed himself to be engulfed in the golden lights as he dug deep within himself.

"Ken-chan, look! I think Impmon is evolving!"

"Impmon?"

Impmon could practically feel Ken's concern and confusion as she gazed at him. He ignored those looks and Kongoumon's question, however.

He found what he was looking for.

Deep within himself, Impmon was confronted with two doors, each engraved with their own green crest. The left had an overwhelming power pulsing through it, wanting him to reawaken the power that was rightly his to use. But there were too many bad memories associated with those powers. He had killed his own sister. He had almost helped in destroying the Digital World. He had permanently deleted so many during the third Demon Lord War. He had done so much harm in that form, so much so that Impmon had become afraid to be in that form once again.

Impmon had done good in that form as well, but it was nothing compared to the crimes he committed. Impmon could never truly forgive himself. How could anyone forgive a monster? Impmon forced himself to look away. He would never be that monster again. If it meant giving up a part of himself, then so be it.

Impmon turned his gaze to the door on the right. The Crest of Protection was engraved proudly on that door. Impmon touched it, feeling the bright, warm presence of his partner and their unbreakable bond. His family.  _Osamu._ Impmon could feel his partner. He could still feel their bond. He could still be saved, but he had to hurry. He could feel that Osamu's life was in grave danger. He was getting weaker. He was disappearing.

Impmon opened his eyes then, determination fueling his entire body as he evolved into a form he hadn't been in over three years.

* * *

Ken knew she had felt this power before. It was way back when they had to find the pieces of the Digimentals and place them back together after Millenniumon destroyed them before they could use them against him. Ken had never used the Digimental of Miracles to evolve her partner before, it had been a key to open the pocket dimension to Millenniumon's heart. Now, she kinda wished she had used it back then. Things could have gotten differently with that fight if they had. Ken gazed at Kongoumon in wonder. The golden armor seemed to sparkle and glisten on its own as the raw power of the Digimental coursed through his body. Ken watched as the armor shot out rays towards the Digimon. From up above, Ken could hear Koromon and Tunomon evolving back to their Child forms. Ken wasn't sure she wanted to know what had happened to them to cause them to devolve that much, even with the Royal Knights help.

Ken's eyes shifted up worriedly as she heard Cyberdramon attack once again, followed by the monstrous scream of Chimairamon. Ken felt a sudden fear within her as the base began to shake before there was a huge explosion from above.

"Oh, oh. Looks like they broke through one of the supporting beams," Magnamon said as he looked up, noticing how the ceiling was now starting to collapse as the base continued to shake. But Ken found herself not concerned with that small detail at that moment. Her attention was solely on the glowing Impmon.

_Is he evolving to Devimon or Wizarmon?_ Ken wasn't sure if it was possible for him to evolve into that form without her brother being near or in control of his D-3. But there was something different about this evolution. An unfamiliar crest appeared briefly on Impmon's chest before fading away.  _What was that?_ Ken briefly wondered before Impmon was completely engulfed in the golden light. And it was in that moment that she realized what form he was evolving to and that left her speechless and close to tears.

Because it meant that her brother was breaking through Millenniumon's control.

"Impmon, evolve!"

The Evil God that had been haunting them for years was finally weakening.

"Wizarmon!"

When the glow finally left Impmon's body, revealing the strong, graceful mage that she remembered, Ken couldn't help but allow a few tears to fall. Wizarmon lifted up a gloved hand to gently wipe away the tears. His bright green eyes that resembled his Child form and so much brighter than other the Wizarmon of that species glistened in understand. It had been three years since he had been in this form.

"I know." Unlike other Wizarmon of his kind, Wizarmon had green on the tips of his bangs. It was as if his bangs had been dipped in bright green paint. What further made him different from other Digimon of his kind was the winged shield, the Crest of Protection, proudly displayed on the back of his cape and on the edges of his hat. It just furthered proved where he truly belonged.

Ken smiled slightly before it fell. There was determination in Wizarmon's eyes and something else. Ken frowned worriedly at him, her eyes searching his. Ken had always adored Impmon. He had always been so funny when he played jokes on the others. He's always seemed to know when someone needed to be distracted in some form or another. But that was only a part of Impmon. Impmon had a darker past, a past he never talked about.

Ken had always been curious about what had happened in his past to make him believe that he could not be trusted, that he deserved any bad things that were coming for him. Osamu and Ryo had managed to change Impmon perspective that night. Ken remembered it like it happened just yesterday. It had been the night before they had gotten separated. They had all been camping in some kind of forest, telling stories and getting to know each other. They had talked well into the night, and when the guys thought she had fallen asleep, Impmon began telling them a story about the Demon Lords. Impmon had mentioned briefly how Digimon never really die, many were lucky if they could remember previous lives they had. Impmon just so happened to be one of the few who had been reborn from an ancient past, a time in where the Demon Lords walked the Digital World. Ken had not liked the sadness that came off him as he told them he had done things that he was not proud of. He still blamed himself for something, something that had happened centuries ago.

Ken was more observant than her brother and Ryo. This was why only she could see that Impmon still held that guilt. He still believed that he didn't belong with them as they traveled the world together, protecting the world from Millenniumon. No words could truly change his mind, but she had hoped their friendship and love for him would prove that he was wrong, that he was loved because he was their friend, their family. And they would always protect their family, no matter what they did in the past.

But as she gazed into Wizarmon's eyes, Ken could see that he was plotting something, something that shook her to the very core. "Don't worry, Ken. Everything will be alright. I will not allow the past to stop me. Not like last time." Wizarmon's eyes were soft as he pulled his hand back. Ken felt slightly relieved, slightly worried. There was something he was not telling her. "Ken, listen to me very closely. You and Daisuke must leave this place." Ken's eyes widened in shock and even Daisuke gasped in surprise. "You must find the others and get out of here."

"What? Why?"

_"_ _But, Wizarmon..."_

"Ken, Daisuke, please," Wizarmon interrupted, earnestly, "the base is collapsing."

"He's right," Magnamon said as he looked towards where the hanger was. "Chimairamon must have destroyed several of the support beams. This place is falling apart." As if to further prove his point, the base began to shake some more as it began to lose altitude.

"Chimairamon must have been too much for the others," Kongoumon said as he placed one of his claws on her shoulder. Ken looked up and gazed into pleading eyes. "Ken-chan, the others should be fine, but Taichi, Koushiro, and Yamato are still in the base. We need to get them to safety and then we can join the Royal Knights. But we must hurry." Ken sighed, nodded ever so slightly.

"Wait!" Daisuke interrupted. "What about Akiyama-san and Ichijouji-san?" Ken froze. He was right. She didn't remember hearing Ryo when Cyberdramon joined the fighting. No! Don't tell her he went after Millenniumon?

"I'll go after them," Wizarmon interrupted, his eyes filled with the same determination as before. "Osamu is my partner. I will always be able to find him. Even when he is lost to the darkness, I will always find him."

**Fire Kingdom, Server Continent, Digital World**

Today was truly the fight that would determine the fate of both worlds. The children had left long ago to fight the Evil God head-on. The base was far in the east, near the desert that boarded the forest and rocky terrains.

This was going to be a long fight. Darkness still had the upper hand in this struggle for power and that deeply disturbed him. It was still unclear who would win this war. They prayed it was the Tamers. The Tamers were their last hope. They were the key to the Digital World's survival. But at what cost?

"Fire Cloud!" He had faced many enemies in the past. He had been in many wars, had seen many deaths, rebirths, and even partial rebirths. If he had learned anything, victory always came at a price. But just how high would the Tamers have to pay to not only save their teammates but to defeat Millenniumon once and for all?

"Arrow of Apollo!" Apollomon grunted as more and more Controlled Birdramon swooped in from the sky, attacking their forces and attempting to attack the few Digimon that were hiding within King Death Meramon's castle, along with the last ancient artifact Millenniumon needed to resurrect himself with infinite power. Millenniumon had already located the Digimentals of Pride, Desire, Tenacity and absorbed them. That was how he was able to create Chimairamon and control the beast with ease. Millenniumon should have been able to use his abilities too, even if he was in the Tamer's body, but something was blocking his access.

Apollomon figured this should be a good thing. They still had some time. But just how much time did they have? The Tamers had buried the Digimental of Darkness were the castle now lays. If Millenniumon gets it, he would be able to completely merge his soul with the soulless beast and then no one would be able to stop him.

Apollomon hated this. He hated that they couldn't do anything to help the Tamers. He hated that they couldn't do anything as Millenniumon slowly rose to power. He hated it, just like now. Millenniumon had become too powerful. He was in control of so many now, resulting in them merely defending the Fire Kingdom and the injured Flare Lizamon and Peti Meramon that were hiding within Death Meramon's castle. And it also didn't help that King Death Meramon's army of Blue Meramon and Meramon were under the Kaiser's control. They were sitting ducks out here.

"They're not stopping," Fla Wizarmon yelled as he and his comrades attempted to strengthen the magical wall of fire that was currently holding back the enemy. But for how long? They were severely outnumbered. With every Controlled Digimon they saved, five more come to take its place. At this rate, the kingdom would fall to the Kaiser and Millenniumon would get the final artifact. "At this rate, they will get the Digimental of Darkness!"

The Olympian grunted as he shot five more Birdramon and Airdramon out of the sky.

"The others better be having better luck then we are," Togemon commented. With Ken not around to supply them with more power, the Chosen Digimon was only able to stay in her Adult form. The Tamer's powers still coursed through many of the Digimon's bodies and they were doing well for not having their Tamer around, but it was easy to see that they were getting tired. It was too hot here and there were too many Digimon under Millenniumon's control.

"We might have another problem. Arrow of Artemis!" Apollomon looked up to see Dianamon shooting several bows at the enemy, destroying the Evil Rings and Spirals in the process.

"Why's that? Solblaster!" Apollomon released a solar orb he had been charging for some time now at several Birdramon and Airdramon that had attempted to fly over them. When Dianamon didn't reply, Apollomon glanced in the direction that she was gazing at uneasily. When he spotted what, or rather who, she was staring at, he froze.

"Titamon," he gasped in shock as he saw the Titan Digimon emerging from the forest in the distance. Things had truly just gotten worse.  _How did he escape his prison? There is no way he would have been able to do it on his own._ They had placed a special barrier around his underground prison. His prison had been deep within the mountains; the cave was surrounded with magical runes, located outside his cell. They were meant to seal any powers or abilities that were above a Child. The only way for him to get out was if someone found all twenty-five runes that had been safely hidden and disguised throughout the walls and grounds of the mountain and destroyed. He had to have help from the outside.

Apollomon shook his head as he gazed at his comrade. It didn't matter how he got out. He was out now and they had to do something, fast. Titamon was a vicious and dangerous Digimon. He did not care who he hurt because he was a Digimon born from the hatred of war. He would attack anyone that got in his way for power. He was too strong for the Digimon that were fighting with them. That meant that only he and Dianamon could fight this monster. They had to fuse.

"Dianamon, we have to..." Before Apollomon could finish his sentence, however, a huge explosion was heard from his far right. "What was that?"

Apollomon turned towards the sound, finding himself shocked once again. When they had arrived at the fire region, home to King Death Meramon, they had been unable to get to the three Dark Towers that had been towering menacingly over the kingdom from their positions on the three tallest rock formations that protected the kingdom. But now, as he gazed at them, he watched shocked as they collapsed. From next to him, Togemon smiled brightly and even he began to smile.

"Looks like we got back up." Apollomon smiled at Dianamon's comment as they spotted an unringed Birdramon flying over the now destroyed tower and coming straight for them. The Bird Digimon was leading an army of Bird, Hybrid, Dragon, Insect, Archangel, and Fairy Digimon; riding on her clawed-feet were two female Japanese Chosen. On the ground, leading an army of Beast, Humanoid, Mammal, Cyborg, Dinosaur, Machine, Demon Man, Oni, and Warrior Digimon were Saber Leomon and Orgemon; riding the Ancient Beast Digimon was an American blond Chosen and his partner, Terriermon.

Saber Leomon roared loudly as he led the charge. "Charge!"

Both armies split up, several of the flying Dragons and Bird Digimon collided with the two dozen Birdramon and Airdramon that had just been surrounding the wall of fire that was slowly giving way to the onslaught of attacks. It was just in time too. The group of Fla Wizarmon that had been keeping the barrier up for several hours now could no longer keep it up. With the barrier gone and the group of Fla Wizarmon collapsed on the ground, completely exhausted, the castle and all the Digimon were now vulnerable.

At least that would have been the case if they hadn't had the amazing streak of luck. More than two thousand Digimon had come to their aid, with many of the Machine, Cyborg, Insect, Bird, and Hybrid Digimon positioning themselves in front of the castle where the barrier had once been, while the others charged into battle. Apollomon was truly amazed how every Digimon from Data to Vaccine to Virus was working together to defend their home from the Kaiser's —No!—Millenniumon's forces.

"Sorry we're late," the Chosen with pink hair yelled as Birdramon got close enough to land, "traffic was just horrible!"

"Mimi!" Togemon yelled holding out her gloved hands just as the Chosen of Purity jumped out of Birdramon's clawed-feet.

"Togemon!"

"That Benjamin guy wasn't kidding when he said that the Controlled Digimon were going on a rampage," the American Chosen said as Saber Leomon jumped over the wall of Digimon, landing in front of them.

Apollomon nodded gravely. "How did you manage all of this?" He just had to ask. It was incredible.

"We couldn't stand by and watch as Millenniumon attempts to conquer our world again," Saber Leomon said as he allowed the American Chosen and his partner to get off his back. "It is unacceptable that this monster is using one of our protectors for his own evil purpose." Several of the other Digimon nodded their heads in agreement and then it dawned on the Olympian that they  _knew_. They all knew that Millenniumon was returning and was using the child that protected their world to do it.

"We're just glad we came when he did," the Chosen of Love said, who was still seated on her partner's foot.

"You are all fools!" Apollomon narrowed his eyes as everyone stiffened, walking towards them causing the very ground to shake was Titamon. The Ultimate laughed menacingly as he killed one Digimon after another that got in his way. "Those pathetic Humans don't stand a chance against Millenniumon!" He laughed madly. "And neither do you."

"You're wrong!" The boy yelled, an odd symbol glowing on his forehead as he spoke. "We might not be with Ken physically to help her, but we are still there with her in spirit!" He turned towards the two female Chosen. "The least we can do is stop the Control Digimon until Ken and the others defeat Millenniumon," the boy said and the two girls nodded.

"Ichijouji-chan and the others will win! They will defeat that creep and free Ichijouji-san," Mimi said as she jumped to the ground. She raised her hand and it was then when Apollomon noticed that her digivice was glowing. And like the American Chosen, a symbol was glowing on her forehead. The odd symbols glowing on their foreheads were the children's crests.

"Togemon, evolve! Lilimon!"

"My turn, Wallace!" Terriermon yelled. The American Chosen nodded, raising his own digivice.

"Terriermon, evolve! Galgomon!" The two Digimon glared at Titamon, ready to fight as the other came to a stop. As expected, the other merely laughed, mocking them to come and try. And the did. The two Chosen's Digimon and Saber Leomon charged at the monster, leaving the three children and Birdramon behind the wall of their comrades.

"Dianamon!" Apollomon quickly turned to his closest friend in a panic. The children and their Digimon were unaware of what Titamon was capable of.

"You stupid children," he laughed. "How can you expect your friends to defeat Millenniumon when you can't even save yourselves?!"

"We'll see about that! Gatling Arm!"

"Flow' Cannon!"

"Infinity Arrow!"

Apollomon and Dianamon rushed after the attacking Digimon, knowing full well that their attacks would not affect Titamon at all.

"No way," Lilimon gasped as she fluttered above Galgomon and Saber Leomon.

"It didn't do anything to him," said Galgomon.

The three Digimon had combined all of their attacks! How was it possible that it did nothing? There wasn't even a scratch on that monster's body. It was like their attacks had no effect on him at all. The monster laughed then, mocking them as they stared at him with shocked expressions.

"You foolish Human-loving Digimon." They bristled, feeling a cold shiver traveling down their spines as he continued to laugh at them. "Your puny attacks don't affect me," he lifted up his sword that was radiating some kind of black wispy energy, "and now you will die!" And then came the fear.

"Move it!" Saber Leomon yelled, attempting to dodge the attack. Lilimon and Galgomon didn't have to be told twice as they moved as fast as they could. But they wouldn't make it away enough. Titamon was fast for his size and the sword had an immense power and range that should be impossible for one Digimon to use. They would have been deleted if Apollomon and Dianamon hadn't gotten to them in time.

Apollomon caught the sword just in time before twisting it out of the monster's grasp. "Titamon, leave them alone! Your fight is with us!" The monster smiled as he staggered back a bit.

"You're right, Olympian," he laughed. "My fight is with you." Before the monster could so much as punch him, Dianamon came in and kicked him with a powerful kick. While he was disoriented, Apollomon punched him, sending him flying.

The two Olympians stood in front of three Digimon as Titamon flew back, landing a good twenty feet away from them. "Listen to me," Apollomon spoke to the three Digimon, his eyes still on Titamon, "you are no match for Titamon. We will handle him."

"You must protect the kingdom and the Digimon. The artifact must not get in the wrong hands," Dianamon added.

"But..." Galgomon began to say before Lilimon cut him off.

"We understood. Please be careful."

Apollomon and Dianamon nodded, smiling gravely at each other as their bodies glowed, changing into particles of data and becoming one. The true battle began now.

"Grace Novamon!"

**Digimon Kaiser's Base, Digimon World**

Maybe fighting inside the base wasn't the brightest idea. With the Kaiser's power source gone, there was nothing in keeping the base from floating midair and moving. The base was now losing altitude quickly.

"Watch out, Taichi!" Taichi held onto Agumon's arm as they attempted to dodge one of the many crates that were now tumbling and sliding. It probably didn't help that the Digimon had caused a significant amount of damage to the base. Taichi was sure Ichijouji must have had a backup generator or an additional power source somewhere in this place, or at least would have had one if Millenniumon ever thought of putting one in.

"Move it, Taichi!" Taichi grunted as Yamato pushed him out of the way of some falling debris. Yeah, fighting inside the base was definitely a bad idea. The place was literally falling apart.

"We can't go yet!" Taichi was aware that this place was falling apart. Bits of metal and stone were breaking off from the walls and ceilings, wires were coming undone, and even the ground was starting to cave in. But they couldn't leave yet, not without the others. "Ken-chan and Daisuke-kun haven't returned with Ryo-kun and Ichijouji-san!"

"They can take care of themselves," Yamato insisted as he all but forced Taichi and Agumon onto Kabuterimon's back.

"Are you nuts?" Taichi was not happy with what Yamato was suggesting. Was he really saying that they should abandon their friends? "We can't leave them! Ken-chan and Daisuke-kun are still in the power room somewhere! Hell, even Ryo hasn't returned yet and he doesn't have his Digimon at the moment!" Though, he was curious how Cyberdramon ended up here in the first place. They had left him with the Akiyamas. "And god knows where Millenniumon is!"

Yamato looked at him in exasperation. "Damn it, Taichi! I'm not saying that we should abandon them. I'm worried about them too. But what more can we do?" Yamato glared at him, clearly annoyed with his stubbornness. "Greymon and Garurumon couldn't land a dent on that monster! It would be a different story if they could evolve to their Ultimate forms, which they can't might I remind you." Taichi grimaced. Taichi remembered. They had given up their crests to free the Holy Beasts from their prison and apply an added layer of protection to the Digital World. Their Digimon had unfortunately lost the ability to evolve to their Perfect and Ultimate forms. He had wished Gennai told them that before they gave up their crests. Now that he thought about it, giving up their crests hadn't done that much.

Taichi sighed. Yamato was right, though. Nothing they throw at Chimairamon seemed to work. It was like he was immune to their attacks, not even the Royal Knights attacks were working on him. Taichi ran a hand through his hair, slightly annoyed with himself for almost starting a fight. "I remember. But still..."

"Taichi, look!" Taichi and Yamato blinked at Agumon as he pointed to something flying out of the huge chamber where the power room was supposed to be. It took Taichi a moment to figure out what he was seeing. Taichi knew it was a Digimon right off the bat, but he hadn't expected to see a Wizarmon flying right above them as he exited the destroyed hanger.

"Please tell me I imagined that."

"You're not," Yamato confirmed. "I saw it too."

Taichi looked at his friend, dumbfounded. It probably wasn't likely. That was probably a different Wizarmon, but could it be  _their_  Wizarmon. The same Wizarmon that had died saving his sister from Vamdemon three years ago. "You don't think..."

"That Wizarmon somehow found his way back to the Digital World and reconfigured?" Yamato finished for him.

"But that's impossible," Koushiro said, frowning. "Even if Wizarmon's spirit did find a way to return to the Digital World, scientifically speaking, it would be impossible for him to reconfigure and to evolve this quickly."

Taichi frowned as well. "But then who was that?" No one replied.

**The Village of Beginnings, Fire Island, Digital World**

The Village of Beginnings was always meant to be a safe haven for the young, the injured, and the lost. It was a place for Digimon to be reconfigured and born in a safe, loving environment. The village was also meant to be a place for those wanting redemption and second chances.

Elecmon had always tried to do what was right for his babies. He made sure they every baby was cared for and cherished. He knew it would be impossible to hide the dangers and horrors of the Digital World, but at least at his village, they were free from that part of the world. There was no danger of being killed. There was no darkness trying to corrupt their light. There was no fear, just love, happiness, joy, and safety. He made sure the little ones had everything they needed to live peacefully in order to grow and find out what type of Digimon they were meant to be.

The Village of Beginnings had always,  _always_ , been a place of life, of light, of love...not death...and fear.

"Bubb! Bubb!"

"Yuki! Yuki!"

"Sun! Sun!"

Elecmon collapsed to the ground, his body ached as his last attack failed to rid of the intruder that dared to harm his precious babies. The Beast Man Digimon laughed at him as he held the large bone club in his large monkey claw.

"Oh, how cute?" he mocked sinisterly at him as he whacked a Bubbmon that had jumped right at him in an attempted to protect its caretaker. "The babies want to protect their caretaker."

"Leave them alone, Hanumon!" Elecmon tried to get back up. He had to protect the young ones from the vile intruders that dared enter this peaceful place. He could not allow them to be deleted. "Run, children, run!" But they would not listen. All the babies had watched helplessly as their loving caretaker gave everything he had to protect them and their home. He had fallen to the strength of the five Controlled Unimon and the unringed Hanumon that led them. It was their turn to protect Elecmon!

Elecmon could only watch helplessly as his brave babies attacked, one after the other. Their resolve never wavered; they determination ignited with the fall of Elecmon. But their attacks did nothing at all to the Adult Digimon they've attacked. Hanumon simply laughed as he deleted them, the moment they got too close.

"NOOO!" Elecmon watched in horror as Hanumon deleted several Baby Digimon and absorbed their data. This was not new to Elecmon. He had heard of the rumors of absorbing another Digimon's data for survival. It was used in Zhuqiaomon's sector of the Digital World. But it was not needed here. Every Digimon had the chance to be reborn and live again.

"Don't feel so sad, Elecmon," Hanumon said. "I was going to destroy them anyway."

Elecmon growled. "How dare you?! Thunder Knife! How dare you come here and attack this place?"

Hanumon only laughed at his pathetic attempts and smacked him aside once again. "Stay down, Elecmon. You are only making this harder on yourself." Elecmon grunted, glaring at the monster that was so faithfully following Millenniumon.

"How can you follow that monster so faithfully?"

Hanumon paused for a moment, bending down to pick him and hold him in his claw. "I follow Millenniumon because I know he will win. Those children don't stand a chance against him." He smiled as he began to squeeze, slowly stopping the air from entering his lungs. "Not when he has three of the four artifacts."

Elecmon gasped as nails dug into his body. Elecmon attempted furiously to get himself free. He could not allow the monster to follow through with Millenniumon's orders to destroy the Village of Beginnings. But he was getting weaker. He couldn't breathe. Just as soon as his vision began to fade to black, he heard a voice in the distance.

"Hey! Why don't you pick on somebody your own size? Petit Twister!"

"Fireball!"

Elecmon gasped as Hanumon dropped him from his death-like grasp just moments before the two attacks could hit him. Elecmon was in a daze, unable to understand whatever Hanumon said before an array of attacks came his way. However, Elecmon was able to get a good look at his savers. Standing right in front of him and the babies and the enemies were two human children. As his eyes focused on their digivices, Elecmon realized they were D-Arks, the same one that Ryo used. What truly shocked him was that those specific models were from Yggdrasill. He hadn't realized Yggdrasill had chosen more children.

"Hey, are you okay?" Elecmon blinked as the boy with brown hair bent down in front of him, checking to see if he was hurt.

"A bit ruffed up, but I'll live," he explained before his eyes turned to were his brave little ones had once stood, "but I can't say the same for my little ones."

The Tamer looked at him sadly before gazing at his friend just as he swiped a card into his D-Ark. "I'm sorry. I guess we arrived too late to save them."

Elecmon shook his head. "No, don't blame yourselves. If anyone is to blame then it's Hanumon and the god he serves."

Their features hardened then. "Millenniumon," the Tamer partnered to the Terriermon managed out bitterly.

The brown-haired Tamer frowned sadly as he gazed at his friend in concern. Millenniumon had caused so much damage to the Digital World. He had turned friends into enemies and he had divided the Chosen and Tamers, turning them against each other. And now he was trying to destroy the babies. Elecmon gazed at the rest of the children, who had managed to hide under the building blocks or within his hut. He had noticed with a heavy heart that many of them were trying to save the unhatched Digitamas. They were all so brave.

"This has to stop." Elecmon blinked as the brown-haired Tamer stood up, his gaze narrowed and filled with anger. "We can't let this Digimon harm any more babies."

"You're right, Takato-kun." The Tamer, Takato, smiled as he pulled a blue card from his deck of cards.

"No, holding back, Jianliang-kun. Not this time."

Jianliang nodded as he, too, removed a blue card from his deck and as one they swiped the card through their D-Arks. "Card Slash! Matrix Evolution!"

**Digimon Kaiser's Base, Digital World**

Okay, Ryo was certain the base shaking like the very structure was falling apart was not a good sign. Well, a well-structured base like this should not be falling apart just because it lost its power source. It had to be Chimairamon. That monster was the only brainless Digimon in the Digital World to destroy the very structure of the base and not care about it.

Ryo stumbled back, trying in vain not to fall back. But this was proving to be difficult with the base seemingly falling at an odd angle, causing him to lose his balance and trip over a debris. "Osamu, please tell me you managed to regain control of your body." With Millenniumon out for the count, so to speak, they had been trying to see if Osamu could regain some control of his body. Nothing seemed to be work for the most part.

"Errr, not exactly," Osamu managed to answer as his body seemed to flicker. Ryo looked at his best friend's spirit just as he managed to get to his feet from the rather painful stumble and froze. The green glow that been enveloping Osamu's body was now dull, slowing fading as a dark energy concentrating from the back of Osamu's neck began to overwhelm his best friend.

"Osamu!" Ryo broke out in a cold sweet as he watched his best friend slowly beginning to fade in and out of existence. Fear kept Ryo from running to his best friend. Osamu was fading. Millenniumon somehow managed to regain even more control then he had ever before.

"Eh, Ryo," Osamu sounded like he was in pain, "I'm sorry, Ryo."

"You have nothing to be sorry for! None of this was your fault!" Ryo bit his lower lip. What was happening?

"I know," Osamu said as his voice grew weaker as his form began to fade even more.

Ryo gasped as Osamu almost completely faded away. "Osamu!"

"Ryo, I am truly sorry for everything," he said as he flickered in and out again, almost completely disappearing. "I appreciate everything you have done for me and my sister, but...you must let me go."

"What are you talking about, Ichijouji?" Why did Osamu's words sound so final? "Don't you dare give up!"

"It's too late..." Osamu's spirit completely faded away. "I'm...sorry..." Ryo sank to his knees, his tears falling as his best friend disappeared.

"No, Osamu!" Ryo couldn't stop the tears.  _No, no, no! This can't be happening!_ Had he truly lost his best friend? Ryo closed his eyes as he briefly gave into the sadness.  _I'm sorry Ken-chan. I couldn't save Osamu._ He failed. He failed to save his best friend and now there was nothing they could do to stop Millenniumon from coming back. If he couldn't, then no one could.

And then there was a laugh, a cruel, victorious laugh. Ryo opened his eyes to gaze at Osamu's body and watched with dread and fear as the dark energy rose up, revealing the hauntingly familiar spirit of Millenniumon.

"You are truly a fool, Ryo." Ryo's eyes widened. How was this possible? "It seems your friends managed to remove the Digimental that has been keeping me trapped in this body, severing me from my powers." His eyes glowed menacingly at him, just as he remembered. "But I must thank them. I wouldn't have been able to rid of the boy if it weren't for them." Ryo froze in fear. No, what have they done? "Don't look so sad, Ryo," the monster said tenderly. "Once I rid of the Chosen and those Holy Beasts, it will just be me, you, and that girl you love so much." He laughed once more as Ryo gazed on with horror. "The end of the Holy Beasts era has finally begun!"

The base shook violently then as claw tore through the wall next to them. Ryo couldn't move. He couldn't run away from the beast that was staring him down. Those soulless eyes, those rotten teeth, it was terrifying.

Millenniumon laughed as Chimairamon was seen through the humongous hole in the wall. "It is time! Chimairamon let us be one once again!" The monster roared as it reached out for Osamu's still body. Millenniumon laughed, his eyes glistening with glee, while a scream was heard in his mind.

Ryo closed his eyes, unable to watch.  _This is it. We've...finally...lost._

He couldn't have been more wrong.

"Magic Game!"

This was just the beginning.

To Be Continued...


End file.
